All that Glitters
by hummeldoll
Summary: See what happens when Elizabeth remembers a painful time in her past.
1. Chapter 1

I read these books when I was a kid. I haven't read the Sweet Life/Confidential whatever it's name is, and from the reviews I have seen, I don't plan on it. I hate what they have done to Todd and Liz, I never wanted her to end up with him, however, to put him with Jessica is a big slap in the face to all the loyal fans of this couple. I would have preferred Todd to end up with an entirely new character. So I have decided to add my own twist on things, I have changed several story lines and suited them to how I thought it should be. Also, this isn't a very modern story. The books began in the 80s, so I haven't put too much technology in it, so think about all of this happening in the late 80s to very early 90s, before all the modern innovations we have now. Things might not be completely accurate, but bear with me, after all, this is what fan fiction is all about. I will include a collage of pictures of various points in my story, places where I think a picture is worth a thousand words, whether it be a view, or a building. This will be in later chapters. Just to make things easier to imagine. Please note. I am way too lazy to put quotation marks, so I have bolded and italicized whenever there is dialog, and italicized whenever someone is thinking to themself. So here goes. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and this is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **All that Glitters**

Elizabeth Wakefield looked out the window of her seat in the plane and sighed. Two more hours and she'd be starting her new life. She didn't care that she had no place to live, no friends, no family, no money. It was a warm, beautiful March evening when she left Sweet Valley, but the last thing Elizabeth was focusing on was the weather. She just had to get away. Away from the sunny blue skies smiling down on her while she was miserable, away from the ocean, the same color of her eyes, inviting her to lose herself in it's caresses, away from the memories every time she drove by her old high school, and most of all, away from her twin sister Jessica and Todd Wilkins. She couldn't believe they had humiliated and hurt her like that. She couldn't believe how she let herself be manipulated so easily! How stupid she was, how naive she had been to get caught up in their web again! A smiling, chirpy flight attendant offered her a pillow. She declined it.

 _Just leave me alone,!_ Elizabeth wanted to scream.

It was bad enough that her ears were blocked from the pressure in the cabin. She was hungry after eating the miserly bag of peanuts provided by the airlines.

 _A six hour flight and all they give is peanuts!_

 _And no, she didn't want another soda_ _!_

Soda was bad for you anyway. She was going to quit drinking it. She had always liked root beer from the Dairi Burger. Todd drank lots of soda. He always had a case nearby.

 _Forget him dammit,!_ she told herself.

The Dairi Burger was soooo high school. Todd was soooo high school. Let Jessica and Todd have each other! Her eyes were still red from crying after telling her parents that she was leaving to take a job in New York City. She knew she looked terrible, but she didn't care. She tried reading her in flight magazine, but nothing could distract her from the past few months.

She read the same page over and over, not being able to absorb the words. The man sitting next to her was snoring away, his head almost on her chest while she stared blankly at the tiny pin holding up his greasy toupee. Ordinarily, she would have found this hilarious, but she couldn't even muster up a smile.

The pilot came on the PA system to say they were 30 minutes from La Guardia airport. Mr Toupee woke up abruptly and coughed loudly.

 _ **Ohhhh, excuse me dear,**_ he said, smiling at her. Just when she thought the day couldn't get worse, it suddenly did. The man adjusted himself in his seat and managed to knock over his glass right into Elizabeth's lap.

 _Count to ten, count to ten Liz,_ she said to herself.

 ** _Ohhhh,_** he said. **_I'm so sorry, so so sorry!_** The man's face was red with embarrassment as he grabbed some tissues and tried to wipe the spill.

 ** _It's alright,_** Elizabeth managed to mutter as she gritted her teeth. She grabbed hold of a napkin and tried to blot out the liquid.

 ** _You must think me very clumsy,_** he said, looking at her apologetically. Elizabeth wanted to yell at him till the entire plane heard her, but she decided she wasn't going to take her misery out on this poor man.

 ** _It really is alright,_** she said. **_I don't think it will stain, and it will dry soon enough,_** she tried to convince herself while looking down at her now wet pants.

 ** _Well, if you would like to have your clothes cleaned, you can send me the bill. I'm Mr Peter Avery,_** he introduced himself, holding out his hand. Elizabeth shook it politely, wishing he would let it go and let her try to sleep for the last half hour of flying.

 ** _My name is Elizabeth,_** she replied, forcing herself to smile.

 **Are you going home honey,?** he said after examining her for a few seconds. She was in no mood to make nice with a complete stranger, but she decided she would be gracious. She explained that she was going to take a new job in the city, and while she had visited often, she had never really lived there for more than a couple of months.

 **Really?** he said, his interest stirred. **_No wonder you didn't bite my head off and demand payment for your dry cleaning bill. You're not a New Yorker,_** he joked.

 ** _No, I'm from California._**

 ** _I see._** ** _So are you going to live with friends? Family?_**

 ** _I'm not sure yet_** _,_ Elizabeth said, not wanting to give him too much information.

 ** _Well, let me give you my card. I work in real estate, maybe I can help you get a place._**

Elizabeth accepted it and put it in her purse. _What am I doing,?_ she panicked inwardly. _I don't even know where I am going to live yet! Mom and Dad were right!_

At twenty one, she still felt like a child, and right at that moment all she wanted to do was crawl back into her bed on Calico drive and stay there forever. But she couldn't do that. A fresh wave of embarrassment came over her when she remembered the past few months of her life. The tears threatened to come out again and she squeezed her eyes to prevent them.

 _Just let me land_ , she thought. _Then I can wallow in peace._

She had been home for a few months after leaving London, eager to start her job at the Valley News. Todd had been drafted by the NBA. For the past year, the money had been rolling in providing him with a very cushy lifestyle and money to burn. She couldn't believe that this was the boy she had loved in high school. The man he had turned into was clearly searching for the excitement that he felt she did not deliver. Jessica was obviously more his type, probably the one he had wanted all along.

Their whole relationship had been a lie. She had been seeing Todd for a while, not really in a romantic sense, but as an old comfortable friend that she could spend time with. Elizabeth was hoping it would turn into more, that they would recapture that old spark that made their relationship so special. So much had happened between them, she had always looked forward to spending time with him, reminiscing about old times and enjoying his company.

But then it all changed. She realized that she'd never have that again. Jessica made sure of it. Of course she pretended that she was fine with it. But it was like the wind had been knocked out of her. Like both of them slapping her on each side of her face.

It had all started with the recurrence of her nightmares, the ones that she suffered from so long ago. An event that had happened when she was sixteen, one that she could never clearly remember throughout all those years suddenly became more vivid, more real than ever before.

She kept having flash backs to that night, never understanding how she got to be in a state of intoxication, and had gotten behind the wheel of the jeep that she shared with her sister. She had gone through various scenarios over and over until her brain was sick with exhaustion.

It was a jumble of memories, ones that threatened to bring her down a dark spiral of madness. A chance encounter with a key element in this sordid debacle opened up a Pandora's box of recollections that she could no longer deny.

 ** _I remember you_** ** _B_** ** _londie_** _,_ he said to her.

 ** _You went to Sweet Valley right? I went to Big Mesa. Remember that night? I was pretty trashed myself, but I remember you. I never forget a pretty face like yours. I gave you something to drink, it was at that dance, remember? It was vodka. I had some and shared it with you. You promised you were going to party with me if I gave you some._**

The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. Why didn't she figure it out before? She never wanted to face it, never wanted to believe that her own sister would do something so heinous. She could have died that night!

 ** _Hey, you wanna go out on a date with me?_**

He winked at her as she stared blankly in shock at what he had just confirmed to her.

After weeks of contemplation, she had come to the very bitter revelation that Jessica did not love her, could not love her. Her life flashed back before her eyes and she stopped on this very painful episode in her past. It was the night of the jungle prom, the night that set the snowball rolling into a tragic avalanche that killed Jessica's boyfriend Sam Woodruff, and had nearly cost Elizabeth her freedom.

Her life was on the line and Jessica never cared. Jessica had been determined to punish Elizabeth for killing Sam when the whole time it was Jessica who spiked her drink and got her into the disastrous predicament in the first place. It had to have been Jessica. Finally the pieces of the puzzle fit together, and she was sure, two hundred percent sure that her sister had set her up.

Her sister would have let her rot in jail for manslaughter, all because she wanted to be prom queen that night. Jessica never confessed her guilt, never let it on that it was she to blame and not Elizabeth. She was content to let her sister stew in the courtroom so that she wouldn't have to face the consequences of her actions.

It was typical Jessica. Jessica went through life not really caring about who she hurt, as long as she got what she wanted. Although it happened five years back, it was far from being ancient history. This wound that she thought had healed suddenly became raw again, and now that she knew the truth of the matter, she knew there was only one answer. She had to exorcise Jessica from her life, once and for all.

She should have know it then. She had stupidly believed that their sisterly bond was enough to hold the two of them close together for life. Time and time again, Elizabeth had acted as a doormat, letting Jessica take advantage of her, knowing that Elizabeth never stayed mad for long. This time would be different. It was about getting away and having her own life, whatever it would ultimately be.

She was tired of living in Jessica's shadow, tired of seeing Jessica try to go after everything that was hers. Jessica was never satisfied. She wanted to have her cake and then eat Elizabeth's too, no matter who got hurt. Their mother had told them that Jessica had been the bigger twin at birth. Even from the womb, all she ever did was take more than her fair share.

She realized that she would never have anything of her own if she stayed in Sweet Valley. The warm, sunny town that she had called home for the majority of her life now seemed as cold as a morgue. It wasn't so much that she still wanted Todd. Seeing him again had brought back a barrage of happier times, memories and girlhood dreams that she still had hopes of coming true.

The part of her that still believed, that still had a deep affection for Todd had died right then. She remembered when Jessica and Todd had taken up with each other right at the moment when she was fighting for her life. She had been arrested and put on trial, her parents had aged before her very eyes, worried sick about their daughter.

She had been lonely, isolated, frightened and utterly miserable, when the two people who claimed to love her the most were purposely stabbing her in the back. The two of them had rubbed salt in her wounds, wickedly tagging each other in the process of betrayal. So why should she be surprised that once again, the two of them were in cahoots with each other?

She knew she could never compete with her sister. Jessica seemed to have it all, she was like a brilliant marigold while Elizabeth was always the wallflower. It had never really bothered her before. She had always been content to let Jessica bask in the spotlight. She had thought that what she had with Todd was special. Apparently she was very wrong.

She didn't let on to Jessica that she knew what she did all those years ago. She had been numb this past few weeks trying to understand how they could do this to her. Ice began to form in her veins. Butter would not melt in her mouth. Every time she thought about sitting in the courtroom, trying to defend herself when everyone thought there was no hope, and no real defense for what she had done, her heart would fill with hatred for her sister.

She thought back to those awful days, days filled with sorrow, with guilt, with self loathing. Everyone had turned against her, thinking that she carelessly and purposely drove drunk and killed another human being.

 _Let Jessica and Todd think it's all about them,!_ she thought. She wouldn't confront them. _Let them get married and ride off in the sunset together!_

Their wedding was coming up. There was no way she wanted to be there. She would leave town, leave without saying anything. Besides, there was no real point in bringing it up now. And who could she talk to about it? Her parents would be destroyed if they knew. She had always shielded them from her sister's schemes and manipulations, anything to prevent Jessica from getting into trouble. This time, she was doing it for them. She didn't want to hurt them this way.

The fasten your seat belt sign came on. Elizabeth looked out the window and saw several towers in the distance. From this height they looked like toys that she could pick up and play with. The early morning sun was hitting them and the buildings glowed like strobe lights.

She made out a few landmarks, the Empire State Building, the Chrysler Building, the white Citycorp building. She all of a sudden felt a level of excitement that fell over her whenever she thought of being in New York City. She perked up at the feeling of the wheels hitting the tarmac and vowed to make the most of her new beginning.

 _I refuse to wallow,_! she thought. _I will get my bags, check into a hotel and go down to the Cityscoop office to tell them I'm ready to start._

Cityscoop was the name of the upcoming magazine she had gotten a job with. They weren't known for their prize winning publications, but Elizabeth was desperate. She took the first job she could get. Anything to get away. After getting her luggage, Elizabeth made her way to the taxi line. She knew she should take the bus to save money, but she wasn't too comfortable with public transportation yet.

A woman rudely cut the line in front of her to walk to the bus, and she was shoved in all directions while bodies moved, all trying to get to their destinations. She looked up at the sky. The morning sun was hiding behind some grey clouds and the smell of exhaust made her want to gag. It took at least 20 minutes before she could get a taxi. The line looked like a mile long and she was surrounded by people all eager as she was to get a cab.

 _I guess I'm not in Sweet Valley anymore_ , she sighed as she got into her taxi. She told the driver where she was going. He had a turban on his head and was mumbling in some kind of middle eastern language. He drove in and out of traffic, pressing on the breaks so hard she thought she would get whiplash.

 ** _Take the midtown tunnel please,_** she instructed the driver.

That was one thing she remembered from the directions that she had been given. The hotel was somewhere on thirty fourth street and this was the best way to get there. The taxi reeked of cigarettes despite the **No Smoking sign.** Elizabeth yawned, suddenly realizing how tired she was. There was a line of cars up ahead, trying to get on the same exit as her driver was. After five minutes of frustration, she looked out the window to see that fat, heavy drops of water were beginning to bear down on the glass.

 _Great,_ she thought. _It's just getting better and better._

She arrived at her hotel with the rain pouring down on the roof of the cab. Without a word, the driver got out, and put her luggage on the pavement. Elizabeth got out, not bothering to open her umbrella and paid him. With a blink of an eye, he was off, leaving her soaking in the rain.

The hotel was nothing fancy, but by New York city standards, it was very cheap. Seventy five dollars a night was all she could afford for now. She had to get a permanent place to live as soon as possible. There was no way she'd be able to live here for more than a week.

After checking in, she took the elevator up to her room. The room was drab, but it was clean. She had maybe five thousand dollars in her bank account as well as her credit cards. Her parents had each given her a thousand dollars. She looked at her watch. It was still five AM, California time. She took a long hot shower, got into bed and went right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica Wakefield pressed on the gas on the way to a trade show. Her boss, Grace Fowler, needed Jessica to go pick out some fabrics for her new teen line. Jessica loved her job. What could be better than to get paid to hang out at fashion shows and see the hottest new designs on the market? Usually her job entailed getting a first hand look at fabrics, tracking patterns, and fitting models.

Her biggest dream was to have her own line some day. She thought about yesterday when her sister, Elizabeth had gotten on a plane to New York City. Liz was such a downer sometimes. Her sister had been ignoring and avoiding her for the past weeks before she left. So what if she was now with Todd? Elizabeth did not own him. Besides, Todd had changed from the boring drip he was while he dated Liz.

Their little high school romance was sooooo long ago. Liz would just have to deal with it. It was time to move on. Jessica almost packed herself in her sister's suitcase. What she would give to live and design in New York. But she had a good thing working with Grace Fowler and she didn't want to leave California. Not yet anyway. Once Liz got over it and got more established in the city, Jessica would be visiting her often, taking advantage of all the east coast had to offer. After arriving from England, her sister had taken a job working at the Valley news as a junior editor.

An unexpected visit to Todd's apartment was the manner by which Elizabeth found out about Jessica's involvement with Todd. She had wanted to tell Elizabeth, she really did. But it was just so hard. So she stalled, trying to wait for the right time to tell her. She had spent the night at Todd's apartment when Elizabeth walked in. A few hours later, Jessica returned home, determined to make her sister understand.

 ** _Liz?_** , she said, knocking on her sister's door.

She opened it to find Elizabeth standing by the window, facing the patio and swimming pool.

 ** _Were you ever going to tell me?_** Elizabeth asked, her voice not much more than a whisper.

 ** _It's complicated Lizzie,_** Jessica told her.

Elizabeth turned around. **_Well I suggest you make it really simple for me. Since I am obviously a fool. I am such a fool. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because you've done this over and over. Tried to get in the way of my relationship with Todd._**

Jessica dropped her eyes. **_We wanted to tell you, we just couldn't find the right time._**

 ** _If you wanted me to know, you would have told me. You didn't tell me because you're a coward._** Elizabeth shook her head. Her look was pure hatred. Jessica almost cringed in fear.

 ** _I have to hand it to you sis,_** Elizabeth said. ** _Your half hearted attempts at honesty are truly admirable. First Sam and now Todd._** Elizabeth looked stormily at Jessica. ** _How long has this been going on?_**

 ** _We didn't mean to hurt you,_** a tear escaped Jessica's eye. ** _It just happened._**

 ** _Just happened? Falling into Todd's bed just happened?_**

 ** _We love each other,_** Jessica declared.

 ** _How could you do this?_**

 ** _We didn't plan it, Liz, like I said, it just happened. We both missed you, and then we started spending time together. You and Todd weren't together anyway, and Liz, you never slept with him._**

 ** _But you have right? Of course you have. Wow,_** Elizabeth said _,_ shaking her head. **_It's just what you do. Just what you do._**

 ** _Todd and I, well, we're getting married._**

 ** _Twist the knife in me, why don't you Jessica!_**

 ** _I want you there Lizzie. I don't want to get married without you!_**

Elizabeth threw her head back in exasperation. ** _You really are something else Jessica._**

 ** _Get out,!_** she said.

 ** _But Liz….._** Jessica started.

 ** _I said get out! I can't stand to look at you._**

Jessica left the room, hanging her head in defeat.

 _Liz will get over it_ , she convinced herself as she moved a pile of clothes off her bed.

She stumbled on a bridal magazine and began looking at the wedding dresses, trying to distract herself from the anguish on her sister's face. For the rest of the week, Liz seemed to dive into a pool of deep depression.

Then she dropped the bombshell on the family. She was packing up and hightailing it across the country. Jessica observed the looks on her parent's faces as they watched Elizabeth moping around the house. Neither of them said anything, but she knew they blamed her for Liz's sour mood. But she tried to look on the bright side. This would all blow over soon.

With their brother Steven living in London, Jessica would be their parents' only child that was close to home. Which meant that she'd be getting most of their attention. And financial gifts whenever necessary. She smiled to herself. It was ironic how things worked out. Her straight A, serious, studious identical twin was heading for some rinky dink job at some magazine no one had ever heard of while Jessica was living it up by going to parties, having access to amazing high end gowns, and almost being a designer herself.

Plus she was dating Todd, and with his new juicy salary, he had plenty to keep her in the lifestyle that she craved. Liz was too stick in the mud.

 _Ha! So much for me being the younger twin._

Jessica felt she was a lot more worldly and mature than her sister. She had more experience with men for sure. Liz still acted like Virgin Mary and Mother Theresa rolled into one.

There was a secret that Jessica hadn't told anyone yet. OK, except Lila. And Amy Sutton, her best friends. Every one else would find out soon though. In about seven months. She and Todd were expecting! It had come about as a shock. Well, not a shock really, considering how busy things always were in the bedroom! Todd had proposed and she had accepted.

She was about to become Mrs Todd Wilkins! Amy and Lila were less than thrilled about the news. In fact, Lila acted like she was breaking the law by dating Todd in the first place.

 ** _Seriously Jess?, Todd Wilkins,?_** she had said.

 ** _Ummm, are you forgetting he was Liz' boyfriend? That's cold Jess. Real cold._**

 ** _Your own sister!_** Amy chimed in.

 ** _Liz and Todd have been over for years,!_** Jessica insisted.

 ** _And anyway, the two of you used to steal my boyfriends all the time, so who are you to talk?_**

 ** _All the while you were stealing ours,_** Lila admonished.

 ** _But that is not the point Jess. We're not your sisters. It's different,_** Amy said.

 ** _So what Amy?_** Jessica replied. **_He loves me though, not her. He's marrying me, he chose me! He's not dull like he used to be. We go to the greatest parties together, to all the hot clubs with his teammates, he enjoys it as much as I do. He's not boring like he was with Liz!_**

Jessica shook her blonde head. Lila was the worst person to be giving relationship advice. Lila had been alone for almost a year after breaking it off with Bruce Patman. Bruce had gone to Europe, seeking new business opportunities. He wanted to impress his father by making it big outside of America. The only thing he seemed to have found was a new set of women to chase after.

Not that Lila cared much. Their romance had long fizzled by then. And recently, she had other things to worry about. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, that someone was following her. She put it off as paranoia, but couldn't help remembering the past. A traumatic experience in high school where she had almost been raped, then later stalked by her attacker had left her weary about men.

As she got older she realized the ramifications of what had happened to her and that she had never properly dealt with it. Romance had taken a back seat to her attempt at establishing herself. Although she was always the ultimate clothes horse, she didn't have much interest in working for her mother. Lila already had her hands full, running her juice bar in downtown Sweet Valley.

The bar was right next to Mallone's Gymnastics and Cheerleading, where Jessica's old nemesis from high school ran the place with a well manicured iron fist . Her young pupils all seemed to love her, despite her dictator like tendencies. Heather Mallone was firm, but fair and encouraging. She had an eye for young talent. It was perfect. The moms who wanted a break from watching their kids jumping on trampolines, and Heather's strict instructions on how to do a perfect split, only had to walk a few feet to get one of Lila's delicious mixtures, while they gossiped and talked about their children's progress.

Her father, George Fowler was very proud of her for taking the initiative and starting her own business. He had often thought that Lila would grow up and live the rest of her life shopping, tanning, and chasing boys. George Fowler finally had everything his heart desired. Earlier in the year, his wife had given birth to their son. It was quite a surprise for them, Grace was well into her forties, but their child was perfectly healthy. He had the son he had longed for, especially now that he felt he had more time to spend with his family.

He knew he had failed Lila, his beautiful daughter had been spoiled and pampered throughout her life, but mostly from afar. He had neglected her while she was growing up, he was always away on business making more and more money that none of them would ever be able to spend in a lifetime. He had cut back on his business trips and hours at the office, and vowed to do better with his new baby.

He was fully aware of Lila's insecurities about her not being his biological daughter. It was something they had never discussed, he was akin to the knowledge that Grace had confessed it to Lila when she was a teenager. He wanted to make it up to her, become the father she deserved. He never wanted her to feel that she was less his child than her new brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth scanned the bulletin board at work, ready to pull her hair out. After going all over the city and looking everywhere at numerous apartments, she just wanted to give up the search, get herself a cardboard box and live in that. Maybe she could camp out at Grand Central or Penn Station till she got a place.

 _And with my luck, I'll get arrested for vagrancy,_ she sighed.

She considered calling that Mr Toupee who had given her his card, but she changed her mind. Whatever he had to offer would probably be way too expensive anyway. She knew New York city rents were astronomical, she just never thought of how impossible it would be to get a decent place to live.

 _The landlords all wanted you to have a salary that was forty times the rent! Were they insane? How on earth would she able to pull that off?_

She had already been in the hotel for three days and was bleeding money. Or maybe she would have to come back after hours and sleep in Cityscoop's office.

She was beginning to get desperate. At least she could walk to work. The office was on 14th street, twenty streets down from her hotel. She hadn't had time to do anything but go to work and look for a place to live. If you could call it work. From the time she arrived, all she had done was get coffee and go on several errands for her boss Mike.

 _When do I actually start to write?_ she thought. _Isn't that what the job description was?_

From the time she walked in the office two days ago, Michael Alister had given no mention of her writing for the magazine. He was a man in his late 40s with striking blue eyes, a hawk like nose and the reddest hair Elizabeth had ever seen. Ever since then she had been in and out of his stuffy office numerous times after fetching whatever he desired. The most annoying thing was his names for her. He kept referring to her as " _Toots_ " or " _Sweetie_ ".

 _My name is Elizabeth dammit!_ she thought, every time he said it.

 _Bayridge, $750, one bedroom, large backyard, quiet neighborhood. R train…... Park Slope, $1000 studio, nice walkup, clean, W/D included. Cats OK…. Jackson Heights. Room for rent. $120/wk Share bath/kitchen… No pets…_ _Roommate wanted. WIlliamsburg. $650._ Large kitchen, NON Smoker…. _Quiet, serious student looking to share. Includes electric and gas …_

After reading a few ads, Elizabeth focused on the cheaper ones. She knew Jackson Heights was somewhere in Queens, and Williamsburg was in Brooklyn. She didn't want to pay more than a thousand dollars a month. She'd soon be in the poorhouse for sure. She took down both numbers and got to work. She knew she would never be able to live right there in the city, not on her salary.

She'd be making almost twenty five thousand dollars a year, which was insignificant by New York City standards, but she wanted to be able to save every penny she had left over. Cityscoop was a lifestyle publication, focusing on the homes, entertainment, fashion and various activities of New York's social elite. Under normal circumstances, Elizabeth had no real interest in what she considered the frivolities and antics of a set of people who had time to waste and money to burn.

But a job was a job, and she wanted to try to make the most of it. She didn't want to go back to California, with her tail between her legs. After days of fetching his coffee and dry cleaning, her boss Mike finally sent her to the upper floor of the office to proofread articles.

 _Well, I guess this is a start_ , she thought. Later that afternoon, she made some phone calls, trying to find a place to live. She first went to Queens, got on the E train, and made her way around the neighborhood. The room was in a private house, part of a row of houses, typical of the city's boroughs.

Elizabeth knew she would never to get used to the idea of people living so tightly packed together. She rang the doorbell. Soon, a sari wrapped Indian woman opened the door and peered down at her.

 ** _I'm looking for the room to rent?_**

 ** _It's already taken,_** the woman answered her, slamming the door in her face.

 _Wow, that was fast,_ she thought _. Well, Brooklyn, here I come._

She got back on the E train and transferred to the L at fourteenth street. She then got off Bedford Ave and walked to her destination. The apartment was on the forth floor and there was no elevator. She climbed the stairs and rang the bell. A petite, dark haired girl with the palest skin Elizabeth had ever seen answered the door.

 ** _Marla? Finally,!_** she huffed. **_You're the new roommate right,?_** she asked.

 ** _Where's your stuff? You said you'd be here hours ago! You get the bigger bedroom, but there's no outlet powerful enough for a heater. So you'll just have to bundle up when it gets cold._**

Elizabeth took it all in.

 ** _Ummmm, I think you must be confused. My name is Elizabeth, not Marla. I saw the roommate ad?_**

 ** _Oh? Ummmm,_** the girl continued, giving her a closer look.

 ** _I told her first come first serve. We share the nicer bathroom. Ted and Chris are the biggest slobs on the planet. And Angie, Chris' girlfriend practically lives here and she's gross too! You should see their bathroom! You don't want to go in there. And the kitchen when they're done with it. If I'm not on their lazy asses about the dishes, they'll leave it all to me!_**

The girl flitted around the kitchen like a butterfly. Her hair was tightly pulled back in a bun. She was quite striking, her eyes black as coals, fringed with long eyelashes. She moved with a grace and elegance of a gazelle, her long neck almost the same color as the white top she was wearing.

 ** _Look, Elizabeth, I don't have time to chat. How about you check out the place and stay if you like it? We're kind of desperate,_** she said, turning Elizabeth into an empty bedroom.

 ** _And our bathroom is here,_** she motioned, opening the door. **_Chris' parents cut him off, they used to pay the rest of the rent, but they've been hammering him about his slacker lifestyle, so that's why we need the extra cash._** ** _Ted is really quiet, and he's never really here. He's either at work, or at school._**

 ** _And that lazy Angie's only contribution around here is what she does for Chris when she's on her back. Or on her knees._**

A giggle escaped Elizabeth at the suggestive innuendo.

 ** _Well, it's true. And If I don't watch her, she eats all my food!_** She grabbed a small duffle bag. **_Close the door behind you, will you,?_** ** _After you check out the place._** **_I trust you to see yourself out. You don't really look like a thief, and we have nothing to steal anyway. So see you later, maybe? And if Marla comes by, just tell her the place is taken, that's if you decide you want it. This Marla chick called up telling me she was coming over at two. We need the first check by next week. You do have a job right? I gotta go to work in like five minutes. See ya!_**

She was out in a flash, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth figured she must be some kind of performer. She was so full of energy, she talked fast, and moved faster.

 _And who were Ted and Chris?_ She thought she'd only be sharing with one person. It certainly looked better than the Jackson Heights place, not that it was available anyway.

 _I'll have to take it,_ she thought, looking at the empty bedroom. There was enough space for her meager possessions, small as it was. It was only then she realized she didn't even know the dark haired girl's name…..

Elizabeth sat at the table, listening in fascination as who she now knew was Adrienne, talked frankly about the reasons for her lack of a sex life. It's almost like she was always on a sugar high, yet her strict diet proved that she barely ate anything sweet. It was a bit over a month since she moved in, and she had spent the time getting to know her roommates.

She had finally settled into the four bedroom apartment, and counted herself lucky to find a place to live. She had gotten used to the sirens, people arguing in the streets at all hours of the night, and the hectic pace of life in the city, where everyone had to be somewhere and time waited for no one.

 ** _Yeah, I'm a virgin,_** Adrienne said. **_And I'm proud of it too. Shut up you two,_** she said to Chris and his girlfriend Angie, who was spreading smoked salmon on a cracker.

Elizabeth blushed, thinking about how she used to feel like the last virgin on the planet. _Until Max,_ she thought to herself.

 ** _This city is crawling with STDs,_** Adrienne continued. ** _I'd never expose myself to some gross guy giving me something that will ruin my practice time and my career. My dreams come first. Besides, with my luck, all those hormones floating around will give me a big butt or big boobs or something._**

Elizabeth and Angie both giggled.

 ** _It's true. Have you ever seen what happens to some women on the pill?_**

 ** _Well, I've never been on it myself,_** Elizabeth said.

 ** _See? I'm not gonna mess with my estrogen levels and then gain a ton of weight just so I can bump uglies with some guy who'll dump me when the newest dancer comes along. Seriously Liz, it's not worth it. Not to me anyway. Some of my dancing partners, you should hear some of the reasons they come up with so that I can sleep with them. They're always talking about improving our chemistry on stage by practicing in the bedroom. Ha! As if I would ever fall for that. Look, I know I'm way behind other women my age, but you know what? It works well for me…._**

A whirlwind of partying, restaurants, bars and nightclubs made up most of their nights. At first Elizabeth told herself that she was just doing it because being on the social scene was part of her job, but then she realized she actually enjoyed the craziness of the New York city nightlife. Her pretty face was enough to get her past the lines and velvet rope at various clubs, where she took note of the trends, the fashions and big names among the idle rich.

There was money everywhere, and some of the people she met hid theirs well. There was something very glamorous about being a starving artist, about living in a hole in the wall when your parents could pay for a luxury penthouse, and she discovered that half of seemingly skint people she met had families with very deep pockets. She was somewhat surprised at the number of very wealthy people she met of her own age, who chose to slum it in a poor neighborhood just because they thought it made them edgy among their peers.

She met several young men and women who grew up on the far eastern end of Long Island, where she knew money was no object and a trust fund usually paid the bills.

Adrienne and her friends seemed to know everyone, they knew where all the hottest guys hung out on every night of the week. She had never been a big drinker in college, she was far too serious and straitlaced to try drinking before she turned twenty one.

Plus there was always that haunting memory of being drunk that night of the prom when Sam got killed. She seldom became completely intoxicated, and on several nights, she found herself tipsy, but never too inebriated that she couldn't stand upright or couldn't fend off the groping and fondling of mischievous male hands. And there were plenty of them, too numerous to count.

She had to admit, those nights were full of merriment, and were a welcome diversion to the haunting thoughts of life in Sweet Valley. There was always someone's apartment to go to, or some other bar to discover. No one here knew her as Elizabeth Wakefield, identical twin of exciting fun loving Jessica, forever a virgin, Miss Pomp and Circumstance, Miss straight A study on a Friday night do gooder.

There were several young men and some older ones who were interested in her, who found her very attractive, but she politely turned them down as quickly as they asked. Flirtations were plentiful, but that was as far as she wanted to take things. It was one thing to get drunk and silly with her roommates, it was quite another to bed a new guy every night just because he found her pretty.

Meaningless relationships and drunken hookups were not what she was looking for. Nor did she want anything deeper. This was definitely a lifestyle she didn't want forever. But putting herself out there and in the middle of everything was part of her job and helped pay the bills. She met with plenty of artists, lots of musicians and performers, most of them who just knew they'd make it, if only they could get just one real gig, or one audition, or one critic to like their work.

Elizabeth met several writers like herself, many of which were much more accomplished than she was, and she appreciated the opportunities she got to converse with them. Jessica had always been very proud of her dancing skills. Looking at Adrienne on stage made her realize how amateurish and unskilled Jessica truly was.

The millions of faces all made her long for the familiarity and comfort of home. There were certain nights, when she would go elsewhere for a change of pace, something quieter, something a lot more soothing. It was on one such night that she saw a face she recognized, one that she never thought she'd see again. She was sitting at a bar in Manhattan, listening to the musical duo of a violinist and a cellist when she felt someone behind her….


	4. Chapter 4

**_Elizabeth_** , the voice said. She knew that voice. She turned around, expecting to see the same handsome blue eyed young man that she formed a bond with while in high school. Instead the man she encountered was emaciated, forlorn and a fraction of his former self.

 ** _Devon?_** she said, unable to hide the surprise in her eyes.

 ** _In the flesh_** , he smiled wearily at her.

 ** _I…. How are you? I mean, what are you doing here in New York?_**

 ** _You can say it Liz. I look terrible._**

 ** _No. Just a little tired that's all. Well, you've lost a lot of weight._**

 ** _Why don't we grab a table?_**

 _ **Sure**_ , she got up and went to sit over in the corner.

He looked much worse than a little tired, but she couldn't bear to tell him so. His hair looked thin and there were lines on his face that indicated his gauntness.

 ** _Are you ill? I mean, I don't mean to pry,_** she cocked her head.

 ** _Something like that. But I'm getting better. So what are you doing so far from home?_**

 ** _Hmmmm, I thought I asked you first what you were doing here,_** she teased.

 ** _OK,_** he grinned ** _, be mysterious. I moved back to Connecticut a year ago. I come here to the city often. And I've been here for a while. Before that I was kind of drifting around. I spent a lot of time in Europe, some in Asia. Tonight, I actually came here to listen to the music. Someone recommended it to me. When I saw you at the bar, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was hallucinating._**

He stared at her with the same beautiful slate blue eyes, eyes with even more sorrow that she remembered.

 ** _Well, it is me, not a hallucination. I came here for the music as well. This place is a lot more quiet than a lot of the bars and clubs around here. Some nights you just want a little peace, you know?_**

 ** _I know exactly what you mean,_** Devon agreed.

He looked so wretched that she wanted to help him, to ask him what was really wrong and try to make it better. But she couldn't. Even when she was most close to him, he had always been a young man who was full of secrets, full of grievances that he didn't want to share, and she had to respect that.

 ** _So it's your turn. Time to tell me what you're doing here._**

Elizabeth smiled. **_Well, I moved here about two months ago. Before that I was in London for a while._**

 ** _Why so far?_**

 ** _From California you mean? I… I just had to get away, try something new I guess._**

 ** _I didn't think you'd ever leave your sister. And what about that guy you were all hung up on._**

 ** _Ted?_**

 ** _You mean Todd._**

 ** _I thought you'd be married to him by now._**

 ** _No, actually….Jessica and Todd are married._**

 ** _What? You're joking._**

Elizabeth shook her head, **_It's no joke. They're married and I guess doing their happily ever after._**

 ** _I can't believe that….._**

 ** _Believe it._**

 ** _How could she? How could he? I mean._**

 ** _Well you dated both of us didn't you? Although you and I, we only ever really went out on one date. In the high school parking lot. If you could even call it a date. It was wonderful though._** Her face lit up in remembrance. **_I don't think any other boy made me see fireworks like you did._**

 ** _I didn't really date Jessica, well, I mean, I thought she was you. You're the one who set me up with her._**

 ** _And then you found out she wasn't me and still went out with her. I mean you did enjoy being with her didn't you? Even when you knew I wasn't her? You know what? Maybe we shouldn't talk about this._**

Her eyes were filled with pain.

 ** _I made some mistakes and led you on all the while I was with Todd. I was wrong to do that. The last place in my life that I ever want to be is one of the corners of a triangle made up of my sister and some guy._**

Her anguish was clear on her face. After a few moments of silence, she composed herself.

 ** _Can I buy you something to drink?_**

 ** _Shouldn't I be the one asking that?_**

She smiled.

 ** _It's OK. Water's fine,_** Devon replied. ** _  
_**

She ordered two bottles of water and watched as the bartender poured them out in glasses. ** _You know, they probably got that from the tap in the bathroom,_** she whispered to him. **_Or worse,_** she giggled.

 ** _The toilet tank!_** , they said in unison, both laughing at the thought.

 ** _Maybe you can come up with a brilliant experiment to check it before we drink it._**

He laughed along with her. **_It's nice to see you smile Liz. I missed seeing that._**

 ** _I guess I'm too serious sometimes._**

 ** _Still the same Liz,_** he reached over and smoothed over a strand of her hair.

 ** _Somewhat. I've changed though. I guess I'm not as trusting as I used to be._**

 ** _They really did a number on you didn't they? Jessica and Todd?_**

 ** _I think I'm more upset about allowing it to happen more than anything else._**

 ** _What do you mean? Their marriage?_**

 ** _No, not that. It's other things. Other things she did, they did. I have to admit, I was a horrible girlfriend to Todd._**

 ** _You?_**

 ** _Yes me. I got tempted too many times. You were definitely one of the biggest ones._**

 ** _Is that all I was? A temptation?_**

 ** _No. I really liked you. It wasn't just the chemistry._**

He laughed, thinking about the first time he interacted with her in Mr Russo's class.

 ** _I can blame it on youth, but I knew better and I was too spineless to make up my mind. Then I ran off to the woods on some survival project. At least that experience was better than when I was in the desert._**

 ** _Wait what?_**

She laughed again. **_It's a long story. That was a horrible time. And I was so excited about it too. Who came up with that idea? Sending a bunch of kids off into Death Valley? And the funniest thing. Bruce Patman was my buddy. Remember him?_**

Devon nodded.

 ** _That meant he was supposed to look out for me and see to my safety. The first thing he did was push me in the prickles,_** she said between giggles.

 ** _It's good to hear you laugh. It's good to hear you can laugh at something like that._**

 ** _Well I wasn't laughing then, especially with the welts I got on my arm._**

Devon's eyes grew stormy. ** _If I was there, I'd make that jerk eat the cactus._**

 ** _He's not that bad. He had some nicer moments._**

Devon snorted in response.

Elizabeth smiled, her mood lighting up her face. **_I haven't thought about that trip for a while. It's nice to be able to share stories with someone who actually knows the people I'm talking about, you know? I miss that. I miss being home with the people I love._**

 ** _So what exactly did Jessica do?_**

Elizabeth looked at him seriously, a somber expression on her face. She searched his eyes, wondering if she should tell him everything.

 ** _It's hard to talk about. Remember when you and I worked on that project for the science fair?_**

 ** _Yeah, the one you convinced me to enter. That was a pretty neat project._**

 ** _It was. We both worked hard on it. You especially._**

 ** _What about it then?_**

 ** _Well, remember how when it was judging time, the whole thing had been sabotaged? Someone cut the wires?_**

 ** _I remember too well. After all that work._**

 ** _Well who do you think did that?_**

 ** _Your sister?_**

 ** _Bingo!_**

Devon lifted his brow and shook his head. **_That's a pretty rotten thing to do. Pretty vindictive._**

 ** _I guess…. I guess what I'm trying to say is her ruining our project is representative of what I have had to deal with my entire life. Jessica wanted you for herself, she didn't want us to win that trip to San Francisco so she did whatever she had to do to get her way. She has schemed against, manipulated and destroyed any and everything that she thinks will prevent her from getting what she wants. She knew her own project would never win, and she didn't want mine to have a chance either._**

 ** _I just couldn't deal with that any more. So I left Sweet Valley. Left it all to her. She could never accept me having anything that she didn't have. Whether it was Todd, or anyone or anything else for that matter. She always has to come first, to be the best. She's always been content with letting me do all of the work while she takes the credit._**

 ** _And the worst thing is that I usually let her. For all our lives, I've seen her pull some pretty mean tricks and I always forgave her or made excuses for her. But I'm done with that. I don't really want anything to do with her to be honest. It hurts, but it is what it is. She's done some things that are very unforgivable. To me and even to some of her so called friends. If it were up to her, I'd be in a jail cell somewhere or dead with a broken neck._**

 ** _You don't mean that,_** he said running a finger along her neck.

 ** _Trust me, I do. The thing with Todd is just the tip of the iceberg. She claims to love me more than anyone else, but she does things to hurt me over and over again._** A tear rolled down her cheek.

 ** _Hey…..I didn't mean to make you cry._**

 ** _No,_** she shuddered. ** _It's OK. I just get emotional sometimes._** She took a drink of her water.

 ** _You know, I saw your sister._**

 ** _When?_**

 ** _Last month._**

 ** _You were in Sweet Valley?_**

 ** _Yeah. I was there tying up some loose ends, hoping I would run into you._**

 ** _Did you talk to her?_**

 ** _I called her name. She looked up and didn't seem too happy to see me. Then she completely ignored me._**

 ** _Maybe she didn't recognize you?_**

 ** _Yes she did. I know she did. I guess she doesn't like the way I look now. Now that I'm thin, tired and look twenty years older._**

 ** _Well, my sister has always been about appearances. She's determined to be an actress. Or a model. Although, she and Todd are having a baby soon, so maybe she'll model maternity clothes, who knows?_**

 ** _Really? Wow._**

They sat for a while listening to the music, sipping on their waters, both deep in thought.

 ** _So what about you Liz,_** Devon broke the silence. ** _Are you dating anyone?_**

 ** _Besides my computer and my desk at work? No. I don't really want to date anyone now. It's hard enough to find someone to trust. I have a lot of fun, hanging out with my room mates, but I feel like I'm just not interested in romance. Who knows,? maybe some day. It has to be someone totally new though, a person who Jessica won't try to get her hands on._**

 ** _So where are you working?_**

 ** _Well,_** she smiled bashfully. **_It's a silly gossip magazine. I mostly edit, and do some articles. I do enjoy the fact that the job allows me to travel. I get to go to all over the city and sometimes Long Island and see how the other half live._**

 ** _The rich and famous?_**

 ** _Well, they're famous after I write about them,_** she giggled. ** _They're the very rich for sure. They love the scandals, love the notoriety. It's not a world I ever really wanted to have anything to do with, but I'm finding out it's not all bad. I've met the nicest people. They're not all snobs. And I get to travel. And we're going to start airing on TV soon. We'll be airing short segments on one of the local channels._**

Devon held her hand from across the table. ** _Should I look out for you? Miss reporter?_**

 ** _Well, I don't know if I want to be in front of the camera, but it's definitely something I want to be involved in. It isn't exactly what I had in mind when I majored in journalism. But it's a paycheck. And I'm learning a lot. I actually want to go back to school._**

 ** _For what?_**

 ** _Well, I've been researching things. I have been thinking about getting an MBA. I've actually signed up for two summer courses. I'll see how that goes, and then continue with it if I do well enough. I'm looking to broaden my versatility as a journalist, increase my knowledge of media management._**

 ** _Sounds like you have a lot of your plate._**

 ** _I do. But I like keeping busy. It helps to keep me distracted, from thinking about things. I want to make the most of it while I'm here. Sometimes I wish I had a car. I'm amazed at how the rest of this state, outside of the city is truly beautiful. You miss a lot if you just keep to the five boroughs._**

 ** _So you live around here?_**

 ** _No, I actually live in Brooklyn. I have three room mates. Well, call it four, since my one room mate's girlfriend is always over. Our apartment isn't very big, nor is it very nice. But I've gotten used to it. There's no way I'd be able to afford anything around here._**

 ** _Do you like New York? I mean, do you think you'll stay here? Or go back home?_**

 ** _I'll probably go home to visit. To see my family and my old friends. I really miss my parents._**

 ** _Will you stay with them? When you go back?_**

 ** _Most likely. Jessica has moved out of the house. But wherever she is, I can't be. I'm better off without her in my life._**

 ** _So what about you?_** She winked and smiled at him. ** _Are you dating anyone?_**

He looked at her, his expression grave. He grabbed her hand towards him. ** _Well, it's time for me to confess. I haven't given much thought to dating, or anything else, not for a long time._** He pulled her hand from across the table.

 ** _I'll tell you the truth. I had a brain tumor._**

Elizabeth held her breath in shock. **_Ohhhhhh? Cancer? I….But…. I mean, you said you had. Does this mean it's still there?_**

 ** _No, after chemo and radiation, the doctors have given me a clean bill of health._**

 ** _So you're better now,?_** she asked holding his hand.

 ** _Yes._**

She sighed in relief. **_I'm so sorry. This is the last thing I expected to hear. I mean, I could tell something was wrong….._**

 ** _When you saw me look like a zombie, I know._**

Tears poured down her cheeks. ** _I just can't even imagine. You're so young._**

 ** _Hey don't cry. Then you'll make me cry. I've gotten better and that's what's most important._**

 ** _OK, OK. I'm too sentimental tonight._** She pulled some napkins from a dispenser and wiped her face. ** _And you let me go on and on about my silly problems when all this time you've had something so much more significant plaguing you._**

 ** _It's not something I like to talk about._**

 ** _I understand. Sometimes it's just easier to pretend things are normal, that bad things aren't happening, to forget things for a while. But I'm glad you told me._**

She looked at her watch and saw it was already four in the morning.

 ** _You know, it's getting late,_** she said apologetically. **_I'd really like to see you again Devon. Maybe we can do something, go somewhere?_** Elizabeth stood, pushing back her chair. **_There are so many places in this city that I haven't explored yet._**

 ** _Is that a date?_** Devon said as he got up.

 ** _It's a date then,_** she smiled warmly. **_Here's my number,_** she scribbled her digits on a napkin and handed it to him.

 ** _Shall we meet somewhere,?_**

 ** _Maybe you can give me your address,?_** Devon said, his eyes locked on hers.

 ** _OK,_** Elizabeth took back the napkin from him and wrote down where she lived. She smiled at him. **_But_** **_I have to warn you, my building isn't the greatest, I don't want to scare you off._**

 ** _I'm sure I've seen worse,_** he laughed, as he planted a soft kiss at the apple of her cheek. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, noticing how thin he felt under his clothes He was like a wounded bird and all she wanted to do was to make him well again, to make things right again, like he never got sick in the first place. She knew it was all out of her reach.

She saw his lips come closer to hers and she closed her eyes. The kiss was sweet and tender, not with the intense passion she felt like before, but as one friend comforting another. She pulled away and smiled girlishly, biting her lower lip. The look in his eyes told her he wanted more. She felt guilty, like she didn't want to let him down in his weakened state. He ran his finger along her lips and down her chin, cupping it in his hand while he stared at her, like he didn't want to leave her there.

 ** _That was nice._**

Elizabeth blushed. **_Yes it was. I'm glad you found me._**

 ** _Me too._**

 ** _So see you tomorrow,?_** she asked.

 ** _Yes,_** he hugged her again and kissed her on her forehead.

 ** _Goodbye,_** he said to her, running his hand along her neck.

 ** _No, don't say goodbye._** She smiled. **_Say, see you later._**

 ** _OK,_** he grinned at her ** _. See you later then,_** he said, kissing her hand. She watched him walk away, his black leather jacket obviously meant for a man larger than he was. She'd see him tomorrow, she'd try to have fun with him, to make him feel good, to cheer him up. She knew she she didn't want a romantic relationship with him, too much had went wrong between them, and the ghost of her sister would always be there. But she wanted to be there for him, wanted to support him, maybe bring back some of the light she used to see in his beautiful blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Elizabeth stayed working at home, expecting Devon to call. At first she was somewhat annoyed at being stood up, but then she softened her feelings towards him. After what he had been through, was still going through, the last thing he needed was any kind of pressure to be punctual.

 _ _So what if he was taking his time to call. Maybe he didn't feel well today, maybe he was tired, and the last thing he wanted to do was gallivant around with her.__ __Stop being so insensitive Elizabeth,!__ she scolded herself.

She sat down at her desk and got back to her article about the competitiveness of getting preschoolers into the most prestigious private schools in the city. She worked late into the night and figured that if Devon called tomorrow and she wasn't there, he'd just leave her a message.

The next morning, she was just about to head for an early jog in the park when the doorbell rang. Elizabeth ran down the four flights of stairs, hoping that the Fed Ex worker had come early for once and brought the ink she ordered for her printer. Instead she saw the blue uniform of the United States Postal Service.

 ** _ _ **Elizabeth Wakefield?**__** The mailman looked curiously at her as she opened the door to him.

 ** _ _ **Yes?**__** Her heart pounded.

 ** _ _ **Sign this please?**__**

She took hold of the slip and signed it. He scanned the letter and then handed it to her.

 _ _What on earth….. Why would he send me something that I had to sign for,?__ she thought to herself after seeing the letter was from Devon. Her pulsed raced, nervous about what she was about to read. She went back up the stairs and into her bedroom, sat her desk and opened the letter.

 _ _Dear Elizabeth. If you're reading this, I'm already dead. Please understand that I don't want you to be hurt about this. I lied to you the other night. I knew I would never see your beautiful face again. My brain tumor is not going away, in fact it is inoperable, and the therapy I told you that made it better did nothing but give me hell and misery for the past year. I don't want you to be saddened by this.__

 _ _My death was painless and easy, I went out on my own terms, I didn't suffer. It was going to end anyway, I didn't want to deal with the agony of getting even worse than I was when we met two days ago. My biggest regret is making you think I stood you up yesterday, made you sit by the phone, waiting for my call. Well, now you know the reason why. I have been planning this for a while now, it's just such an amazing coincidence that I saw you at that bar. I think it was fate for me to see you, for us to meet again, one last time.__

 _ _I don't really believe in God, but it was like God's gift to me, to see you before I decided to end it. I thought about you all those years, thought of how I disappointed you, and proved myself to be a coward more than once. I wish I had your bravery and selflessness. I__ _'_ _ _m just happy that you were willing to give me a chance, to spend time with you the other night, you could have just walked away from me, refused to talk to me, but you didn't.__

 _ _Please know that I love you, I wish things could have been better between us, wish I had the time and the good health to sweep you off your feet and make you mine, once and for all. You were right, we both made mistakes, some worse than others. You have the time to make things better and I wish you to find love, happiness and good health for a long time.__

 _ _Some people were not meant for this world, not meant for this life, and I guess I'm just one of them. I never thought my body would fail me like this. I always took things for granted. The times I spent with you were some of the happiest moments I have ever had and I am very grateful for that. I know you'll be very sad about all of this, but years from now when you reflect on me, just think of the good times we shared, and even some of the bad ones when I was in the prime of my youth.__

 _ _I have lost a lot of things in my life, but one of them I could always count on was that you would be there for me, even after I turned into such a disappointment. I have to leave you now, have to leave this world. I am finally at peace. I want you to remember everything, from our first day in Mr Russo's class, to all the times we spent together, to two nights ago when I saw you__ _ _at the bar.__ _ _Remember that I love you, have loved you from the first time I saw you in your pale yellow sundress. Take care of yourself Liz and whenever you see fireworks, I know you'll remember me. Never forget our chemistry. See you later, my true friend. Devon.__

Elizabeth's hands shook as she held the pages of his letter. The tears were streaming down her face, and the hard lump in her throat refused to soften. Maybe he wasn't dead? Maybe there was still time? Who could she call? If he was dead, how did he kill himself? She'd call the police. She'd call the morgue. This couldn't be happening. It was too horrible to imagine him, his lifeless body laying cold somewhere.

She remembered when Tricia, Steven's girlfriend had died of leukemia. Her brother had been beyond remorse, he was so wrapped up in his grief, that she never thought he'd be normal again. She and Devon were not in a relationship, yet this was so shocking, so tragic and unexpected. She thought of him, far beyond her reach, alone with no one in the world to hold his hand, to comfort him.

She hadn't felt this horrible since…. since Sam, since Sam died in an accident while she had been the driver. And Regina Morrow. Regina had been young, beautiful, vibrant. And Tricia. Her strawberry blonde hair appeared suddenly in Elizabeth's memories. She was Steven's first serious girlfriend, cruelly taken away when she was just beginning the best part of her life. All of them were so vital, so full of promise.

Moments like this made her miss her old friends, made her miss her family more than anything. Todd would understand, he'd lend an ear to her while she spilled her grief. But she couldn't call him, couldn't talk to him. He never liked Devon anyway. And Enid, Enid was probably so busy with her own life and wanted nothing to do with her anyway. There was no way she'd drop this bombshell on her now. She considered calling Jessica, but she quickly squashed the idea.

 _ _Oh what's the use,__ she thought, as she crawled into her bed. Despite the heat of the early morning, she felt cold. Cold and numb, sick with shock and grief. She pulled the blanket over herself and shut her eyes. Devon's face greeted her as soon as she closed them.

A few days later, his death was confirmed. He was found in a hotel room, dead from an overdose of alcohol and pain killers. Elizabeth's only comfort was holding his letter close to her heart, reading it over and over again, and coming to the understanding that this was his only way out of his misery, and that she gradually had to accept that he really was at peace.

She threw herself into her work, impressing her boss, impressing the CEO of the parent company that ran the magazine, and went out of her way to prove that she was a valuable asset to their team. There was praise and accolades for her ideas, her dedication and ambition, but she found it hard to appreciate their recognition when she was still grieving from the devastation of Devon's death. Her birthday came and went, there were calls from her parents, best wishes and gifts from her coworkers, and her roommates threw her a surprise party that delighted her and took away some of the dark cloud she'd been living under.

She was well liked, popular and impressed everyone with her gracious manner and willingness to include everyone in her small circle. Elizabeth never mentioned Jessica, her friends were aware that she had a brother and a sister, but she never talked about her identical twin. This was the first birthday where she was so estranged from Jessica and she couldn't help thinking about the happier times of their earlier years.

It was right after her birthday when her brother Steven called her to tell her he'd be flying to New York and wanted to spend time with her. She met him in a hotel in midtown and after a happy reunion, and a visit to her apartment, he expressed his concerns about where she was living.

 ** _ _ **Liz when are you coming home,?**__** he asked her, as they sat on the train, heading back to have dinner in Manhattan.

 ** _ _ **I know Mom and Dad miss you. They practically call me every day, worried about what you're doing. Come home with me. Forget this place. Look…. if it's about Jessica. I can understand why you didn't go to her wedding. To be honest, I wasn't happy to be there either. I can't believe she and Todd would take up with each other like that.**__**

Elizabeth shook her head. **__**It's not about that Steve.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well then, what is it about?**__**

 ** _ _ **I just wanted to get away. Being around Jessica is literally not good for my health.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have you talked to her,?**__** Steven asked.

 ** _ _ **She has called a couple of times, but I have told her, I don't think we can ever be close again. In fact, I have a new phone number, and I told Mom I don't want Jessica to have it. Too many things have happened, things that are too painful to talk about.**__**

 ** _ _ **You can't even tell me?**__**

Elizabeth looked at Steven with unshed tears in her eyes. She remembered the time, after the accident, when he came home from college to be with them. He was one of the few people who she knew she could depend on, who she knew for sure was in her corner. Steven had been angry, angry with how she was being treated, angry with Todd for dating Jessica, angry that he, like their parents, felt helpless with the entire mess that her life was in. He had tried to give her hope in a situation that felt hopeless , he had been a rock, solid in his devotion to her and their family. He too, had been very hurt by it, frightened at what was to become of all of them.

She put her hand on his. **__**Not now, maybe some day. Right now, it's just too hard.**__**

Elizabeth changed the subject. **__**Now let me see the pictures of Nathan,**__** she demanded, referring to her brother's now four month old son. Elizabeth's heart melted and smiled at the snapshots of the tiny infant, still finding it hard to believe her brother was a grown man with a son of his own. They got off the train and went to the restaurant that was located right next to his hotel.

 ** _ _ **Happy belated birthday sis,**__** Steven said as he held up his glass to her and gave her a quick hug.

 ** _ _ **Tell me more about London Steve, tell me about Cara.**__**

 ** _ _ **Me and Cara are great. We've gotten over the first three months and Nathan's colic has gotten better. But it was pretty bad for a while. Nathan would scream as if we were torturing him. And he hated taking his bath.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sounds familiar,**__** Elizabeth giggled.

 ** _ _ **Very funny Liz. Nathan loves the water now. As much as I do,**__** he grinned.

 ** _ _ **I felt so helpless at first. But it's amazing. Sometimes I look at him and I can't believe we have a baby. He looks just like Cara. Although his eyes are blue. But we both have dark eyes, so we think they'll change.**__**

 ** _ _ **Are you two staying over there for now?**__**

 ** _ _ **We want to come home. We're just tying up everything over there. It's going to be hard for Cara to leave. She's been there for almost six years now.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, I know,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I loved it when I was over there. Too bad I never got to see her when I was in London.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, she's changed a lot. No more party girl. She just doesn't have the time. Between school and now Nathan….. We've both changed. I mean, I've only gotten handsomer,**__** he smirked at his sister.

Elizabeth threw her straw wrapper at him. **__**Ha ha Steve.**__**

 ** _ _ **So what about you sis. Any boyfriends?**__**

 ** _ _ **No,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I don't think I ever want to be in a relationship again,**__** she shifted her eyes and seemed to stare into space.

Steven began to get angry. Angry at Jessica and Todd. Todd Wilkins especially. He still couldn't understand how they could hurt Elizabeth like that. They were the reason why his sister was living in this city, so far from her parents and everyone who loved her. Jessica was his sister, and he did love her. He loved her very much. But he couldn't respect her decisions. He couldn't respect her marriage. But Todd, Todd he could hate for this.

 ** _ _ **So what about your other roommates? I met the two girls…and the others?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it's two guys. They're pretty nice. They're not the cleanest guys in the world, but I can't complain. We hang out a lot, that is, when I'm not working.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm not sure I like you living with two strange guys Liz, especially in a place like that.**__**

 ** _ _ **I told you Steve, it's not that bad,**__** Elizabeth insisted. _ **And Chris is great with cockroaches. He hunts them down while I'm cowering in the corner and screaming bloody murder.**_

The look on Steven's face was pure horror.

 ** _ _ **What?**__** Elizabeth said, observing his expression. She shrugged her shoulders. **__**Everyone in New York City gets roaches.**__**

Steven wouldn't budge. ** _ _ **Well that's just horrible. And how secure can you be, living in there? I mean, the front door in the vestibule doesn't even close properly. I noticed it when we walked in. What about safety? Anyone can walk off the street and get into the building.**__**

 ** _ _ **The landlord promised to fix it soon. And we always keep our door locked. So quit your worrying and let's order,!**__** she scolded as the waiter approached them.

Steven shook his head. He didn't like this, he didn't like leaving her here, to live in that hell hole she called home. But Elizabeth was headstrong and stubborn. So to keep the peace, he kept his thoughts to himself and enjoyed the rest of the evening. Tomorrow he would fly home. He was looking forward to seeing his parents, to seeing Jessica, to start establishing himself as a lawyer and prepare for his wife's homecoming. After a somber goodbye, and promises of future visits, he got on the plane, wishing that he had convinced Elizabeth to go home with him.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmmm,**__** Angie said the next day after Steven left. **__**Your brother is hot.**__**

 ** _ _ **Uh huh,**__** Adrienne giggled. **__**He's sexy!**__** She raised her dark brows suggestively. **__**And the fact that he's been living in London makes him sexier.**__**

 ** _ _ **Uggggghhhh,**__** Elizabeth burst out laughing. **__**That's my brother you're talking about!**__**

 ** _ _ **He's so different from you Liz. I mean, with his dark hair and eyes. But I do see a bit of similarity in the upper part of your faces. Hmmmmm,**__** she continued. ** _ _ **Tall dark and handsome.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, he takes after our dad,**__** Elizabeth explained. **__**His coloring I mean. He looks a lot like my dad too, the older he gets.**__**

 ** _ _ **Does this mean your dad is a hottie too,?**__** Angie grinned ** _ _ **. Liz you know I have a thing for older guys.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it's too bad he didn't stay here,**__** Adrienne said as she munched on a baby carrot. **__**Tell him next time he when he comes back maybe he can stay in my room.**__**

 ** _ _ **Or my room,**__** Angie said, as she bit into a cookie. **__**Oh wait….**__** she said as the three of them giggled.

 ** _ _ **Chris wouldn't like that,**__** Adrienne teased.

 ** _ _ **OK, the two of you are grossing me out,!**__** Elizabeth said exasperatedly. **__**Steve's married, and so is my dad, so hands off you two!**__**

Later that night, Elizabeth sat on her bed and smiled, thinking about how happy she was compared to right after Devon's death. She thought of him every day, but the gloom she was under after his death had abated somewhat, especially with Steven's visit. She also had her roommates to thank for her better mood. Their silly teasing always lightened her, and she was always eager to be a friend to them as much as they were to her. She finally felt that life was looking up and she had something to look forward to….


	6. Chapter 6

After a long day at work, Jessica turned her brand new Ferrari into the driveway of her parents' home. She was bored, she couldn't go out partying like she used to and sometimes work was overwhelming.

 _I wish I could have my own clothing line_ , Jessica sighed as she entered the house through the back, right in time to hear the front bell ringing.

 _Then I could give the orders for a change._

She moved through the hallway and opened the door to Mr Felix, their trusted postman who had been delivering their mail for several years.

 ** _Hello Elizabeth_** , he said, smiling at her.

 ** _I haven't seen you in a while,_** he remarked.

Jessica almost rolled her eyes. He could never tell her and Liz apart. Well, I've been pretty busy, Jessica explained, as he handed her the stash of mail.

 ** _Oh, this one I need your signature for,_** he said handing her a yellow manila envelope.

 _I wonder what this is?_ she thought, as she smiled and signed Elizabeth's name. Mr Felix tipped his hat and turned around.

 ** _See you later,_** he said, as he walked back to his small postal van. Jessica left her parent's mail on the kitchen counter and moved towards the steps. She opened her bedroom door and saw that the chamber, was as always, a complete disaster. Her mother was always bugging her to do something with the mess, always admonishing her about how it was an embarrassment to the otherwise immaculate house, but Jessica always had an excuse. Now that she was pregnant, Mom could hardly expect her to do any cleaning. She rubbed her belly in appreciation.

 ** _Thanks baby,_** she grinned. She went into the bathroom and opened the door to her sister's room. She couldn't even see her own bed, so what better way to relax for a bit than to lay in Liz's? She walked into the room, almost expecting Elizabeth to be there. The room was just as her sister left it, neat as a pin, nothing out of place. Jessica ran her finger along the desk. Even the dust wouldn't dare mar her sister's perfectly situated furniture. The room was eerily quiet. Jessica sat at the desk, and examined the photos that were on it, noticing there were none of her anywhere. Liz must have shredded them, she thought, with a hint of guilt. She quickly squashed it.

 ** _She'll come around. Just wait till my baby comes_** , she said aloud, rubbing her belly. She placed the mail on the desk, and sorted through it. There was the usual junk mail, some credit card offers, book club correspondence, offers for magazine subscriptions, and the yellow envelope. She looked at it, and read the address. It was from a lawyer's office, a Regis and Associates.

 _Is Liz in some kind of trouble? Why would she need a lawyer?_ She opened the envelope as gently as she could, without tearing the paper.

Jessica went right to the body of the letter.

 _What,?_ she thought, after reading the first few lines. _Devon is dead?_ Her heart started beating faster. _How could he be dead?_ Jessica read on. _Huh? Eight million dollars?_ ** _DEVON LEFT ELIZABETH EIGHT MILLION DOLLARS?!_** _His entire estate?_

The blood pounded in her head as she read the letter again. _Was this some kind of joke? It couldn't be real!_ _Or maybe it could?_

The last time she saw Devon Whitelaw, he looked terrible.

 _Almost like a homeless person or a druggie!_ The handsome, sexy guy who she felt an instant attraction to almost six years ago was replaced by a frail, pathetic phantom of his former self. Jessica focused on the task at hand.

 _I'm going to get this money. The things I can do with it! I deserve it! Liz was too greedy! When Devon drove into town on his sexy motorcycle, she wanted him as her dessert and have Todd for her main course! And she strung him along and lied to all of us, especially when she knew I liked him!_

 _She even promised to talk to him for me, to put in a good word! I saw him first! She led him on, all the while she was still with Todd. And she wants to give me grief for marrying Todd. She's just as sneaky as I am! I'll be nice though. I'll claim the money and give her a share. Knowing her, she'll probably use it to buy her own library or something like that._

 _No. I won't chance it. I have to get that money for myself! Too bad she's hiding away in New York. She probably doesn't know anything about this letter. Mom and Dad won't know anything either! I'll keep it for myself! I'll be generous though, I'll share a little with them. I'll come up with some way to explain my good fortune. How am I going to pull this off? How am I going to convince them I'm Liz?_

Jessica walked into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and studied her face. She pumped some face wash into her hands, rubbed her skin vigorously and rinsed until her makeup was off. She dried her face and examined her image. Her face was slightly fuller from her pregnancy, but not to the point where her features were distorted.

 ** _I mean Liz's features_** _,_ she said to herself. She grabbed an elastic band from the vanity and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Jessica smiled triumphantly. Elizabeth was definitely there, staring back at her. She applied a pale pink lip gloss and a hint of mascara to her lashes.

 _The less makeup the better to become her,_ she thought. _  
_

She applied some light lotion to her face, grateful that neither she or her sister ever needed to wear foundation.

 _Why am I even bothering with this? Whoever I see won't know who Liz is. This Mr Regis person, he won't know who I am. They'll never know the difference,_ she smirked. _But still…playing the part meant that she had to look the part._

She walked back into her sister's room and opened her closet. It was half empty, her clothes were neatly hung, no wrinkles in sight, everything was perfectly tidy. She usually found Elizabeth's clothes to be the height of boring, but they were going to have to do. For now anyway. She spotted a brown strapless dress with an azure sash.

 _Hmmmmmm, well this is nice,_ she thought. _I'm going to have to come back for it. It looks brand new. I can even wear it now because of the style, my belly's not that big, not yet anyway. What do you wear to a lawyers office to get your inheritance? I guess it doesn't really matter._

 _ **I'll go in one of her more dull outfits,**_ she said as she pulled out some tanned chinos and a navy cardigan.

She took her mini dress off and tried on the size six pants. To her dismay, they were pretty tight at the hips, and although she managed to squeeze into them, she couldn't get the zipper past her small bump.

 _That doesn't matter,_ she thought. _I'll wear a shirt that's long enough to hide my belly and put the cardigan over it. No one will see that I can't zip it up. So if anyone sees me, they'll think I'm her._

Jessica smiled craftily. She started making lists of the things she was going to buy with her money.

 _Todd and I could get an even bigger house for one thing…_ The one they recently bought was a bit over two million dollars. As much as she loved the house, there were several others further up the hill that she wouldn't mind calling home.

 _Maybe one as big as Fowler Crest._ _And with a closet bigger than Lila's._

She sighed dreamily. Jessica had already spent all of the money her father had given her upon her marriage. She promised Todd that she was going to save some of it for their baby, but after buying her new car, paying her over the limit credit card bills, and the clothes she planned on wearing after she gave birth, well, she couldn't help it that the funds disappeared.

She had to get this money! Her balances on her paid off credit cards were already beginning to rise again at an alarming rate and her salary didn't pay that much! And Todd….. well, the bulk of their home's mortgage payments rested on him, she couldn't ask him for more than he already gave her.

Jessica loathed maternity clothes. There were so many new fashions at her favorite stores that she just couldn't resist, even though she couldn't wear them with her expanding belly. She bought all of them in a size six, fully intending to get back to her prepregnancy figure as soon as possible. And she needed new shoes to go with all those clothes.

And new jewelry. _Maybe I'll get another set of wheels,?_ her face lit up at the idea. _What kind of car will I buy? A Bentley? Or a Rolls? Or both._ She giggled to herself.

 _I think the next time Lila goes shopping in Paris or Milan, I'll tag along. My passport will have so many stamps, I'll need a new one,_ she grinned _._

 _Speaking of which…._ Jessica opened her sisters bureau and moved some papers around.

 _Please be there, please be there,_ she silently begged. _A ha,!_ she said, when she spied Elizabeth's passport sitting among some cream colored stationary. The letter requested some ID.

 _I'll just use this as proof of identity. This is even better than a license. No one can deny a government issued passport!_ She opened the small booklet and examined her sister's image. _No one is going to say I'm not the girl in the picture. I'll call the lawyer and set up an appointment to see him._ Jessica sat on her sister's neatly made bed, smiling dreamily and holding the passport to her chest. _This was turning out to be a wonderful day. The most wonderful day ever! And tomorrow will be even better!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Jessica sped away from Mr Regis' downtown office, drove directly to her new home, slammed the door of her bedroom, and plopped on her neatly made bed. Her housekeeper Marta shook her head on seeing her mistress' sour disposition. She knew that Miss Jessica was flighty, impulsive, very lazy, and prone to sulkiness when she didn't get her way. She had learned to keep her mouth shut while around her employers, and to keep the house spotlessly clean. She had learned that Miss Jessica liked to make a mess whenever she went out anywhere, and it was her job to fold and hang her clothes whenever her closet had it's daily volcanic style eruption.

Jessica had a terrible headache, and nausea ran through her body.

 ** _ _ **This has been the worst day of my life,!**__** she screamed into the pillow. She lay on her stomach and punched at the mattress. She picked up a couple of her pillows and threw them angrily across the room.

 _ _How dare he, how dare he give me that stupid test! I'd love to wipe that smug look off his bony face!__

She had walked into Mr Regis' office in her best imitation of her sister. No one would be able to tell she wasn't Liz. She handed him her sister's passport and thought she was home free. He explained to her that he attempted to contact her at her New York address, but when he didn't hear from her, he went ahead and sent her the letter at her parent's house.

 _ _This means Liz probably knows nothing about this,__ Jessica thought excitedly. __This is working out much better than I thought!__

 _ _I just need you to sign a few papers and …..__

He prattled on about taxes, investments, but Jessica wasn't listening.

Her hand was itching to sign on the dotted line, to sign what would hopefully soon fatten her starving bank account.

 _ _Imagine her surprise when that idiot, that conniving moron,!__ gave her a sheet of paper and told her he would hand her the check as soon as she gave him her social security number and as soon as she answered a few simple questions for him. The social security number was a potential problem, but nothing that Jessica wouldn't be able to find a solution to. There had to be a way to get the number somehow. She'd worry about all the legal stuff later. But the questions? It was then that the bright smile on her pretty face dropped like an out of control elevator, and her head started to pound as she examined the papers Mr Regis handed to her. Jessica's jaw almost dropped in horror.

 _ _A test? She had to take a test? What the hell was this? Chemistry equations? Covalent bonds? Ionic Bonding? Elements?__ She looked at Mr Regis, an incredulous look on her face. _ _How did he expect her to know these things?__

 ** _ _ **I'm, I'm not feeling too well,**__** Jessica said weakly. She stalled, trying in vain to to compose herself.

 ** _ _ **I mean, I miss Devon so much, it's just too hard.**__**

The lawyer nodded sympathetically. **__**I'm sorry Elizabeth, but you seem to be having problems with your memory. Mr Whitelaw assured me that you were an excellent chemistry student. It seems you need a refresher course. Why don't you return when you have a better grasp of the subject matter?**__**

Mr Regis smirked at her. **__**That's alright Elizabeth, you can come back another time, when your memories are better.**__**

 _It's the smug, condesc_ _ _ending way he said it. He had to know she was lying, that she wasn't Liz!__

She grabbed her purse and practically ran out of the lawyer's office in humiliation.

 _ _This had to be some kind of cruel joke. A joke set up by that crackpot excuse for a lawyer, by Devon and perhaps Elizabeth too! She was probably in on it.__

 _ _Damn them! If Devon really is dead, then I know for sure he's burning in hell somewhere, laughing his ass off at me!__

 _ _And Liz! They did it on purpose! And the worse part was, even if she could somehow understand any of that incredibly boring chemistry nonsense, there was no way she'd be able to answer the rest of the questions that he presented her with. How on earth was she supposed to know the name of the bar where Devon and Elizabeth last met? Or what they talked about on their first date? This whole thing was a nightmare.__

 _ _I wish I never opened that stupid letter!__

Jessica furiously got up from her bed, pulled the letter from her purse, tore it in the smallest pieces that she could, and threw them in the fireplace. She grabbed a matchbook and lit a flame, threw it into the hearth, and watched as the charred paper fizzled into nothingness. She was tempted to burn Elizabeth's passport too. To teach her a lesson. But she decided against it. Liz would probably get that money eventually. The lawyer was sure to try to contact her again. Then she would come home and get everything for herself.

 ** _ _Dammit!__** Jessica kicked the foot of her bed.

 _ _It was so unfair! Elizabeth always won!__ She remembered when they went to the south of France and worked as au pairs for three royal children. Elizabeth and Todd had broken up the night before they left Sweet Valley and Liz was beyond miserable. After a few days on the job, she and her sister had gotten into a huge fight, about what Jessica now couldn't even remember, but she was mad enough at Liz and wanted some revenge.

Todd had sent a letter to Elizabeth. He likely paid a small fortune to send it via express mail from Sweet Valley all the way to France. It probably contained plenty of drivel about how much he loved her and wanted her back. In a fit of jealousy and anger, Jessica intercepted it, and burned it to a crisp, just like she did with Mr Regis' letter.

 _ _Well, I have Todd now,__ she thought, trying to console herself. __I won't get eight million dollars, but Todd makes a lot of money, and he's sure to make more money as time goes by and he proves to be more valuable as a player.__

Jessica yawned, tired from the disappointment of the day. She was a lot more tired these days, her pregnancy was taking a toll on her usual energy. She'd have to cheer up. She softened her thoughts towards Elizabeth.

 _ _Maybe Liz will get the money, and share it with me. Our birthday has already passed, but we can still celebrate together, like old times.__ _ _And I'll have to return her passport too…__ _ _We can even take a trip somewhere!__ Her sister was one of the most generous people she knew.

 _ _As soon as she forgives me for marrying Todd, it will be better. I'll just have to work on that,__ she smiled as she pulled Elizabeth's too tight pants off and changed into her own clothes.

 _ _Jessica__ yawned again as she slumped in her bed and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

It was a muggy July evening, when Elizabeth was sitting on her bed studying when the phone rang.

 ** _ _ **Liz?**__** She heard Chris call out from behind the door. **__**Telephone,!**__** he said. She picked up the extension.

 ** _ _ **Hello,?**__** she said.

 ** _ _ **Hi Liz?**__** A familiar voice rang out on the other end of the line.

 ** _ _ **Alex?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes it's me, Enid. You can call me Enid Liz. The whole Alex thing was so… silly I guess.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh no, Alex is a beautiful name. But I'll always think of you as Enid. So how are you? It's been so long.**__**

 ** _ _ **Too long.**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz, I know it's short notice. I got your number from your Mom. I was thinking of flying over to New York for a few days. And… Well, I was wondering…. if I could stay with you?**__**

This was strange. This was very strange. Why would Enid, her former best friend, want to come all the way over to New York and stay with her?

 ** _ _ **You don't have to say yes Liz. If you don't want to see me, I can always get a hotel.**__**

 ** _ _ **No, no, Enid, I would love to see you. It's just that, well, my place isn't very nice. I only have a bedroom really, everything else I have to share with my room mates. They all very nice and won't mind if I have a guest for a few days. I mean, if you come, it will be a tight squeeze. But we'll manage. I want you to come,**__** Elizabeth assured her.

 ** _ _ **I'm very surprised to hear from you. I have so much to tell you.**__**

 ** _ _ **Me too,**__** Enid said. **__**So you're sure it's OK to come?**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure. Just tell me the date and time and I'll come meet you. Have you already booked a flight?**__**

 ** _ _ **I have.**__**

 ** _ _ **So when will you be here?**__**

 ** _ _ **On Friday evening. Flight is USAir 3401. I think we touch down at 7:40.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure, let me write that down,**__** Elizabeth said, grabbing a pen.

 ** _ _ **Well, is there anything you want me to bring you from Sweet Valley?**__**

 ** _ _ **Some nice clear skies would be nice. Or how about some ice cream from Casey's?**__**

Enid laughed. **__**I'll try to get those. If not you'll have to settle for a hot fudge sundae at Mc Donald's. Seriously Liz, anything you can think of?**__**

 ** _ _ **Not really. Maybe I'll call my Mom, see if she has anything for me? I'll have her call you if she does.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure Liz. I'll wait for her call just in case.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll see you Friday then?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, if plans change, I'll always call. And Liz?**__**

 ** _ _ **Hmmm?**__**

 ** _ _ **Thanks. For letting me stay with you, and for not hanging up the phone when you heard it was me.**__**

 ** _ _ **Enid, I'd never do that.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know. So see you Friday?**__**

 ** _ _ **It's a plan. I'm looking forward to it. Bye Enid!**__**

 ** _ _ **Bye Liz,**__** Enid said, putting down the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was six o clock on Friday afternoon. Elizabeth got on the subway further into Queens where she would transfer for a bus out to the airport. She arrived at 7:30, right on time to meet her friend. She stood in the arrivals lounge, looking at all the passengers coming out, wishing that she could go on a trip herself. Finally she saw a reddish brown haired young woman, her eyes searching around in anticipation of seeing a familiar face.

 ** _ _ **Enid!**__** She shouted as her friend got sight of her.

 ** _ _ **Liz!**__** She yelled back, quickly moving towards to entrance doors. The two of them met and threw their hands around each other.

 ** _ _ **Oh Enid, it's been so long.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know I know.**__**

 ** _ _ **What did you do with your hair?**__**

 ** _ _ **Do you like it?**__** Enid said, self consciously patting her head.

 ** _ _ **I love it. It's so straight. But you know, I like the curls too.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it's not permanent, I used a new flat iron that's supposed to murder frizz.**__**

Elizabeth giggled, looking her over. Her face was flushed and her green eyes twinkled, and Elizabeth remembered why she had been her best friend in the first place. There was a warmth and kindness in her eyes, one that she hadn't forgotten.

 ** _ _ **Did you have a nice flight?**__**

 ** _ _ **No! There was so much turbulence over the Rockies. Maybe I'll have to take Greyhound back.**__**

 ** _ _ **Road trip!**__** The two of them exclaimed together.

 ** _ _ **Enid, you haven't changed a bit. Well, except for your hair.**__** She noticed that Enid had gained a bit of weight, but didn't want to say so.

 ** _ _ **And you Liz, you've changed for sure. Your hair's longer. And where's your tan Miss New Yorker?**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't see the sun. I have no time. The life here is very different than from California,**__** she explained as they walked towards the entrance.

 ** _ _ **Is that all you have?**__** Elizabeth pointed to the small carry on bag.

 ** _ _ **Yep. I'll only be here till Tuesday. That's OK right?**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have you been waiting long?**__**

 ** _ _ **No. I took the bus here and I worried I'd be late.**__**

 ** _ _ **Are we taking the bus back?**__**

Elizabeth laughed. ** _ _ **No, I won't subject you to the scariness of the MTA. Not yet anyway.**__**

 ** _ _ **MTA?**__** Enid looked perplexed.

 ** _ _ **That's the name of the transportation system,**__** Elizabeth explained.

 ** _ _ **It's not exactly the Orient Express. We'll take a cab. The ride goes through some unsavory areas. Don't worry, it's only going to prepare you for my neighborhood.**__**

 ** _ _ **Is it that bad?**__**

 ** _ _ **You'll see. Come on let's go. We kind of have a long ride,**__** she told her friend, as the taxi pulled up to them. The two of them got in and Elizabeth gave the driver the address.

 ** _ _ **Oh, before I forget,**__** Enid said, opening her purse. **__**Your Mom gave me these.**__**

 ** _ _ **Hmmmm,**__** Elizabeth looked at the manila envelope.

 ** _ _ **She told me about this one,**__** she said to Enid. **__**I wonder what's in here. I'll just have to look at it later.**__**

 ** _ _ **And this too.**__** Enid handed her a small envelope. Elizabeth could immediately tell it contained money.

 ** _ _ **A little help from Mom and Dad I guess,**__** she said, nodding at her friend.

 ** _ _ **I guess so,**__** Enid answered.

 ** _ _ **You know Liz, when I told your Mom my plans, she begged me to convince you to come home. I know she was joking, but she gave me the task of booking you on the return flight.**__**

Elizabeth sighed. **__**She calls me practically every week to say the same thing. She doesn't like my apartment.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have they been here? Your parents I mean.**__**

 ** _ _ **No. But Steven has. He came to visit me and then he went home and told them what a crappy place I live in. And you know what? He's right. It is a crappy place. Yes it's lousy, but I'm kind of proud of it. I mean, I'm proud of the fact that I was able to get a job and get a place to live in the first place. So many people in this city don't even have that, so I'm very lucky.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah, I know.**__** Enid yawned.

 ** _ _ **Tired?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah, a bit, that six hour flight you know? So tell me about your roommates. They're OK with this right?**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure,**__** Elizabeth nodded. **__**There's Adrienne, she's a ballerina. She gives preschoolers dance lessons at the studio between practices. She's so small and so pretty. She's amazing. You have to see her dance. And then there's the guys. Ted's a bartender. He's a really nice guy, really funny. I think he says he wants to go to med school, or dentistry. Although Chris teases him about failing Bio 101 twice. And then there's Chris. His girlfriend, who might as well be our fifth roommate is always over. Her name's Angie. She works as a receptionist in the city. Chris a musician. Or so he says. He's not bad at the guitar, but his singing. Well, ummmm. It's kind of screechy.**__**

Enid laughed.

 ** _ _ **It's not that bad. I've actually been helping him write some songs. He plays in the subway for tips. His parents keep cutting him off and then he goes home to their apartment on Park Avenue for money. He's taken us over there a few times for dinner. I feel bad for him because his Dad likes to berate him for being a slacker. Whenever he visits his family, we can tell, because he comes home with so much food and groceries. Gourmet foods that I know none of us can afford. The guys are a little messy, but they're nice, they're fun. Chris is the only one of us who's actually from New York City. Adrienne grew up in Wisconsin and Ted's from Montana. And Angie. She's from Long Island.**__**

 ** _ _ **This is it,**__** Elizabeth said, pointing to the building as they approached the curb. She got out of the cab and handed the driver the money through the window.

 ** _ _ **Thank you,**__** she said, picking up Enid's bag.

 ** _ _ **Goodnight,**__** he returned.

 ** _ _ **The architecture here is totally different form California,**__** Enid observed, looking at the buildings in front of her.

 ** _ _ **Oh I know. But there's a lot of beauty here, under all the grime and the fire escapes.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thanks for letting me stay Liz.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure,**__** she said ** _ _ **,**__** putting her hand on her friend's arm. She opened the door with her key. **__**There's no elevator, so we have to walk up. It's not that bad, I'm used to it. It's only four flights.**__**

 ** _ _ **Whew,**__** Enid exclaimed ** _ _ **,**__** as they reached the second level. **__**I guess I'm more tired than I thought,**__** she said, gasping for air.

 ** _ _ **Are you alright?**__** Elizabeth said, looking at her with concern.

 ** _ _ **I'm OK, I guess I must be really out of shape.**__**

Elizabeth opened the door. **__**Home sweet home,**__** she announced. **__**Looks like no one's here,**__** she said, looking around.

 ** _ _ **Are you hungry?**__**

 ** _ _ **A little.**__**

 ** _ _ **What do you feel like eating?**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't know, cereal actually,**__** Enid laughed, looking around.

 ** _ _ **You don't want to go out for something? I know you're tired though.**__** She looked in the cupboard, pulling out a bowl and a box of bran flakes.

 ** _ _ **Perfect!**__** Enid said.

 ** _ _ **And here's some milk,**__** Elizabeth put the carton on the counter. She watched as Enid poured out some flakes and poured milk on top.

 ** _ _ **Would you like to change first, get into something more comfy?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes please.**__**

 ** _ _ **Let me give you a tour. Here's the bathroom, and here's my bedroom, she motioned, opening the door. This is Adrienne's room, Chris' room, and Ted's room is at the end. Fortunately, I don't sleep next to Chris' room. If you know what I mean. He and Angie…**__**

 ** _ _ **Ohhhhh?**__** Enid laughed, catching her meaning. They moved back into the kitchen where Enid started eating the crunchy flakes.

 ** _ _ **Adrienne and I share the bathroom. Sometimes we take pity on Angie and let her use ours. The guys' bathroom is gross. I've seen it once. Never again. Avoid it at all costs. Oh, and long showers are a no no here. The landlord will have a fit if we stay in for more than five minutes.**__**

 ** _ _ **I understand,**__** Enid said, took another glance at her friend. Her face was definitely fuller from the last time she saw her.

 ** _ _ **I'll pull out the trundle for you tonight.**__**

 ** _ _ **Trundle?**__** Enid said looking confused.

Elizabeth giggled. **__**It's a bed that's under my bed. See,?**__** Elizabeth said, pointing in the direction of her bed.

 ** _ _ **They're pretty popular for people who have limited space. I bought it at the thrift store in almost brand new condition. A twin bed is the only thing that makes sense in a room this size. You should be honored, because you're my first real guest from home. When Steven was here,**__** she smirked, **__**well my place wasn't good enough, and the bed wasn't long enough, so Mr Bigshot stayed at a hotel. I'll just have to move a few things over to pull it out. Or you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the trundle. My bed's closer to the window, if you'd prefer that. I know how cramped things seem, especially when you're not used to it.**__**

 ** _ _ **No Liz, I can't take your bed.**__** Enid laughed as she dipped into her bowl. **__**This set up is pretty nice. Small, but nice. I'm already grateful that you're not putting me on the couch out here. It's a lot more private in there. Besides, you have to get up for work tomorrow don't you?**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm going to be doing a lot of writing tonight, so I can have more of the weekend free. I purposely told them I wouldn't be able to go on any assignments this weekend, so I'm pretty much stuck editing. But we can find time to do whatever you want. Is that OK?**__**

 ** _ _ **That's great Liz. Can I take a shower now,?**__** Enid asked as she took the last spoon of cereal ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure. I'll give you some towels and a robe if you want.**__**

She watched as her friend entered the bathroom. Enid seemed very distracted, troubled almost.

 _ _I hope she's alright,__ Elizabeth looked at the envelope her mother had sent to her. She opened it and counted the money.

 _ _Five hundred dollars. Thanks Mom.__ She looked at the note.

 _ _Liz, use it for whatever you want, although I hope you use it to book a flight home. Love you. Mom and Dad.__

Elizabeth sighed. The two of them were not going to quit until she was back in her old room in their house. __Well, this is going straight to my savings__ , she said, as she heard Enid finishing up in the bathroom.

She looked at the yellow envelope that Enid had given her. She turned it around in her hands.

 _ _Hmmmm, that's strange.__ _ _Mr Regis? A lawyer? I don't recognize the name. I'll look at it later,__ she said to herself, and placed it in a bottom drawer of her wardrobe.

Five minutes later, Enid sat on the bed, blotting her hair. Do you have a dryer Liz?

 ** _ _ **I don't.**__** Elizabeth said apologetically. **__**I left mine at home and didn't bother to buy a new one here because there's no outlet in our bathroom. The landlord hasn't changed the wiring in forever. Most of the time, I just sit in front of the fan and air dry it.**__**

 ** _ _ **You need something to wear,?**__** Elizabeth asked. **__**Something to sleep in?**__**

Enid shook her head. **__**No thanks, I have a nightgown.**__**

 ** _ _ **I have to warn you Enid, the temperature is going to be rising soon and I don't have an outlet in here that can sustain enough power for an air conditioner.**__**

 ** _ _ **Uh huh…..,**__** Enid said distractedly.

 ** _ _ **And you know, the roaches like the heat, so you and I are going to have to put on our ninja outfits and get our cans of raid. How about that?**__**

 ** _ _ **OK Liz, sure….. Whatever you think is OK.**__**

Now she knew something was wrong. Enid was terrified of cockroaches, as much as she herself was.

 ** _ _ **It won't be too hot tonight, and I do have the fan and…**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz, I'm pregnant...**__**


	9. Chapter 9

A wave of coldness gripped Elizabeth's body. Enid's face was stark white, her hands gripping the pillow as she bowed her head in shame.

 ** _ _ **You're….?**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz, what am I going to do? I never thought I would end up like this.**__**

 ** _ _ **How far along?**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm at five months. I know I've gained weight. But you can't really see it in my belly. Not when I wear baggy clothes.**__**

Elizabeth stared, trying to digest what her friend was saying.

 ** _ _ **Who is the father,?**__** she managed to breath out.

 ** _ _ **He's married! He's a married man! I feel sick! I feel horrible about what I did. He promised he'd leave his wife for me. I'm so selfish, I wanted him for myself. My mother is so disappointed in me. We barely speak. We had a huge fight! She can't even look at me. I'm horrible. I'm already a bad mother!**__**

 ** _ _ **It will be all right.**__** Elizabeth touched her arm ** _ _ **. You'll make a great mother.**__**

 ** _ _ **No I won't! I don't want to raise a child without a father. I don't want my child to be born out of wedlock! I don't even know how to take care of a baby. I considered having an abortion, but then I just couldn't do it. I don't even have any money. How am I going to afford diapers? Have you seen how much they cost? And preschool? Toys, clothes? I shouldn't have come here. I could barely afford the plane ticket and there's no way I'll be able to go to massage school here.**__** Enid's voice became frantic.

 ** _ _ **Yes, I am that stupid! I saw the brochures and flew all the way here to sign up! I shouldn't be laying all my problems on you, especially since it's my own stupid fault!**__**

Elizabeth tried to calm her friend. **__**I'm glad you're here. You've been more of a sister to me, more than Jessica ever was. I know we've had our issues, but, I'm going to stand by you as much as I can.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ohhhhh, Liz, I'm so sorry.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Elizabeth said, holding Enid's hand.

 ** _ _ **No you don't know. Me and Todd, we had sex. It happened once in college, we were drunk.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know about it Enid.**__**

 ** _ _ **You do?**__**

 ** _ _ **It hurt a lot when I found out. And I was angry. But you and I weren't friends back then, and Todd and I were broken up. He broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. You know what? It doesn't matter. Even if I was sleeping with him he'd probably still screw around with my sister and who knows who else. I'm just glad I never did. Because all of this would hurt a lot worse.**__**

Enid looked up, her eyes full of sorrow.

Elizabeth tried to sooth her, to assure her forgiveness. **__**It's OK Enid. You were right on some things. I can be pretty self righteous and condescending. I was always too focused on everything else except Todd. Whether it was work, or some other guy to distract me, maybe I couldn't give him the commitment he wanted? Maybe it was just me? Maybe I did do something wrong, that made him not love me. She shook her head, her eyes clouding over. Maybe I'm not popular and exciting enough, not like Jessica.**__**

 ** _ _ **No Liz, don't you dare,**__** Enid insisted, putting a comforting hand on her friend's arm. ** _ _ **Don't you dare put yourself down like that! Don't you dare blame yourself for his choices. Advertising your assets to get attention at every opportunity is not the thing you want to be popular for. And as for excitement. Marriage isn't all about that. It has a lot of hard times, ups and downs. I made the mistake of sleeping with a married man, giving him the excitement that he craved, only to have it blow up in my face. Having sex with Todd meant absolutely nothing to either of us, and I am willing to bet that the only reason he's with Jessica is because she's your identical twin. Mark my words Liz. That relationship is not going to work. It may be hot and heavy now, but a relationship based purely on lust, that starts with lies and deceit will never pan out. Jessica is a world class fool. Doesn't she know that he'll always compare her to you? I know now, more than anyone else. Look at the predicament I have gotten myself in to. And now I'm paying for it. I'm completely alone and pregnant. This is not what I wanted for myself, not what my mother wanted for me. I messed up big time.**__**

 ** _ _ **Enid, I'm so happy you're here,**__** Elizabeth said, looking gratefully at her friend.

 ** _ _ **We've had our issues, but I never stopped caring for you. I'm just grateful that we can be like this, to talk and share things like we used to.**__**

 ** _ _ **This is the reason why I came here,**__** Enid continued.

 ** _ _ **I had to leave Sweet Valley. I saw some ads about massage therapy schools in New York City and that's why I had this crazy idea to come here and ask if I could live with you. I knew you were here and you'd be able to listen to me. I haven't told anyone at home because I'm just so embarrassed about the whole thing. Looking around, I know for sure, I can't stay here forever. I can never afford to live here. I can't put that on you. It wouldn't be fair to you, or to your roommates. But I knew I had to tell someone and you were the first person I thought of.**__**

They sat in silence for a while.

 ** _ _ **Enid, remember Devon Whitelaw?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, what about him?**__**

 ** _ _ **He's dead.**__**

 ** _ _ **What?**__** Enid gasped ** _ _ **. How?**__**

 ** _ _ **He had a brain tumor,**__** Elizabeth said sadly. **__**It was inoperable. I happened to see him right before he died. It still hurts every time I think about him.**__**

 ** _ _ **That's horrible. That's so sad. He was so young!**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Elizabeth agreed. **__**He actually took his own life.**__**

 ** _ _ **What do you mean?**__**

 ** _ _ **I mean,**__** Elizabeth said, **__**he knew he'd never get any better, he was terminal, so he ended it. When I found out I was pretty devastated. But I understand why he did it.**__**

Enid shook her head, a bewildered look on her face.

 ** _ _ **I just can't believe it. I remember it like yesterday. You and Jessica both liked him, but he preferred you from the start. Jessica wasn't too thrilled with that. She's always been jealous every time a guy pays attention to you and not her.**__**

 ** _ _ **And don't I know it,**__** Elizabeth declared. **__**You remember the Jungle Prom?**__**

 ** _ _ **How can I forget that disaster?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, who do you think spiked my drink?**__**

Enid raised her brows. **__**You're serious?**__** She shook her brown head.

 ** _ _ **Why am I not surprised? Wow…. That's cold Liz. More than cold. Just evil. Remember the whole thing with Ronnie? This is the same girl who humiliated and tried to turn the entire school against me. If she can do something like that to her own sister…..**__**

 ** _ _ **You can say it,**__** Elizabeth interrupted.

 ** _ _ **Say what?**__**

 ** _ _ **That you told me so. You more than anyone knew exactly what she was like from day one. I refused to listen to you or let anyone criticize her behavior in front of me. You were right. I remember it now, remember it very well. My first day back at school after the accident.**__** She held Enid's hand.

 ** _ _ **You came to me.**__** A tear escaped her eye.

 ** _ _ **You were the only one who stood by me. You came to talk to me in the cafeteria. You went on the line to get some food, and then I saw a newspaper with my name, my face and with my crime. It was in your book bag. I know it wasn't you who did that. It was her. It was all her. Jessica put it there on purpose, to make me hate myself more, to make me lose my trust in my best friend. She wanted to throw it in my face. Whenever I think about what she did to me, Enid, I get so angry.**__**

Enid shook her head. **__**I used to be jealous of your relationship. How close you two always were.**__**

 ** _ _ **Funny, I think she always thought the same thing about you and me,**__** Elizabeth stated.

 ** _ _ **She didn't want me to have any close friends besides her. Yet, I know how threatened she would be if I was suddenly interested in Lila or her cheerleader friends. She's kind of like the boyfriend who abuses you, who wants you to stay with him so he can continue abusing you, who has other girlfriends on the side, but doesn't want you to seek comfort elsewhere.**__**

Enid nodded, deep in thought. **__**Alone and at her disposal?**__**

 ** _ _ **Exactly.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have you talked to her about it? Did she deny it?**__**

 ** _ _ **She doesn't know that I know.**__**

 ** _ _ **Why didn't you confront her,?**__** Enid asked.

 ** _ _ **I don't know. For one thing, I didn't want to upset my parents. It happened so long ago, and except for that Big Mesa guy who confused me for her, I really have no proof. I was so upset when I realized it, that I just took the first job here that was offered to me. And the whole thing with Todd...**__**

 ** _ _ **Do you still love him?**__**

Elizabeth scoffed. **__**No. Not after all of this.**__**

 ** _ _ **I remember the two of them dating while you were going through the whole thing. The entire school was against them. I mean, how could he? How could she? They're sick. I remember seeing them out together. We all did. She was always draped all over him like a cheap suit. No one could believe that he'd treat you that way.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well he did. I really am grateful to you Enid, for sticking by me during the whole thing. You were one of the only lights at the end of the black tunnel of despair and horror that I was living in.**__** Elizabeth shook her head as tears escaped her lids. **__**Few people did. Even at the worst times, when you and I weren't speaking to each other, I know you would never do something like that to me. Not like she did.**__**

 ** _ _ **I should have figured it out all along,**__** Enid said. **__**Jessica basically killed her own boyfriend. Let's say you never got in that car. Let's say Sam never died. You still could have been caught by a chaperone, by a teacher, by old chrome dome Cooper himself, and gotten kicked out of school. They probably wouldn't have gone that far, considering your reputation, but you could have gotten into serious trouble.**__** Enid shuddered.

 ** _ _ **You could have been killed yourself, or gone off with the wrong guy or bunch of guys and gotten raped. I've seen bad things happen too many times Liz. You know how I was, you know the things I did, before we ever became friends. I was high all the time, hung out with the worst crowd. I've seen girls get into the worst situations. The same thing could have happened to you.**__**

 ** _ _ **Jessica didn't care about that. I guess she saw me dancing with Sam and then she decided that she wanted to stand next to Todd as his queen.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, she has her king now doesn't she?**__**

 ** _ _ **You deserve so much better than the both of them. I mean it Liz. Count yourself lucky that you've always been honest and tried to play fair.**__** She stated laughing.

 ** _ _ **What's so funny?**__**

 ** _ _ **On my flight here, I sat next to a Haitian woman who told me all about gris gris and voodoo dolls. She asked me if I believed in the supernatural. So I told her that I once had a crush on a guy who everyone thought was a vampire. I can't believe that whole episode Liz. It's like I had gone crazy, the whole of Sweet Valley High went crazy over that creepy Johnathan Cain guy. And you, you were just looking out for me. I did my best to push you away.**__**

 ** _ _ **Hey, don't worry about it,**__** Elizabeth insisted. **__**It's not any worse than the time I was in London and convinced myself I was in love with a guy who thought he was a werewolf! I was crying silly over this guy, I would have defended him to the death, and he turned out to be psychotic, a complete nutjob!**__** The two friends burst out laughing.

 ** _ _ **Maybe we should call her, the voodoo priestess,**__** Enid said between giggles. **__**She gave me her card and she told me she lives in Flatbush? Wherever that is.**__**

 ** _ _ **Hmmmmm, there's an idea, but no. I wouldn't dare,!**__** Elizabeth said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. **__**I'll leave them to their own devices. I don't want to soil my spirit or my hands with the two of them again. They might as well be dead to me.**__**

 ** _ _ **I haven't always been honest and played fair though,**__** Elizabeth continued. **__**I have done some pretty awful things myself. I wasn't exactly faithful to Todd when we were in high school. But now that I think about it, the majority of times I got tempted to date other guys was after the accident. After he betrayed me with my sister.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah, but you never had sex with someone else while you were supposedly with him though.**__**

 ** _ _ **True. But I wasn't having sex period. I'm glad I never did back then. I'm glad I waited.**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOhhhhh? Liz, who did you finally do it with?**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummmmm. His name is Max. I met him when I was in England. He was the son of an English Earl**__**

 ** _ _ **Really? Wow, did you love him?**__**

 ** _ _ **I did. But he and I we weren't meant to be. He had a fiancee. I was wrong for sleeping with him. You're not the only one who went after a man who was already taken. You're right though. Relationships that start out with deceit and lies seldom work. Although I still think about Max sometimes.**__** She suddenly developed a dreamy smile on her face. **__**Still think about…..**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz!**__**

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie. ** _ _ **You know, I ran away to London because I caught Jessica with Sam.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sam Burgess?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes. I caught them kissing. She claims that she did it so I would see what type of guy he really was. I just couldn't take it any more. And I was stupid enough to leave Max and leave London to come back home. Jessica came all the way over there to get me to leave with her, and I did. Came back to where I found out about her and Todd. Some sister huh? I guess I've been her doormat for so long that I've gotten used to her wiping her feet on me.**__**

She looked at the clock.

 ** _ _ **Adrienne should be coming home soon. I have to get some work done.**__**

Enid looked down at her swollen ankles. **__**I think I want to take a rest. Not to sleep, just to put my feet up.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure,**__** Elizabeth said. She pulled out some clean sheets from a drawer and began pulling out the bed. Enid got up to help her _._

 ** _ _ **No Enid, let me do it,**__** Elizabeth insisted. **__**It's a little hard. I don't want you to strain yourself.**__**

Enid watched while Elizabeth tugged at the small bed and slid it out from below. She spread open the folded sheets and began making the bed.

 ** _ _ **You won't need a blanket tonight. Are you sure you don't want to be near the window?,**__ Elizabeth asked, as she plugged in a small fan.**

 ** _ _ **Actually, no.**__** Enid replied. ** _ _ **I have to get up to go to the bathroom a lot,**__** she grinned sheepishly, **__**so better you stay by the window. I don't want to keep bypassing you.**__**

Elizabeth nodded. ** _ _ **Yeah, that makes sense.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll leave you to rest now,**__** Elizabeth said, hugging her friend. **__**I have an article to work on. All about wine tasting tours in the Hamptons.**__** **__**I went to one a few days ago, it was pretty nice.**__**

 ** _ _ **You'll have to take me when I can drink again,**__** Enid laughed as Elizabeth approached the door. **__**Liz, do you have anything to read?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I have some issues of my magazine here….But... I have a sort of manuscript. I've been writing a lot and I'd really love your opinion.**__** She pulled a large pile of paper from her shelf and handed it to Enid. **__**Tell me if it's horrible. I've been working on it for a while, it's not good yet, and I keep changing and rewriting things. It's kind of crazy, kind of out there and definitely not finished yet. I'll be outside working on my laptop.**__**

She pulled the door shut.

 ** _ _ **Liz?**__** Enid called out.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmmm?**__** Elizabeth poked her head in the door.

 ** _ _ **Thanks.**__** Enid smiled gratefully.

Elizabeth nodded and pulled the door. Sometimes words were unnecessary ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Now, this thing,**__** Elizabeth said the next morning as she handed Enid a small round disk, **__**it's called a token. You stick it in the slot on the front of the bus. Just do like I do,**__** she explained as the two friends boarded a bus in Times Square.

 ** _ _ **Just like we put it in the turnstile at the subway earlier.**__** Elizabeth figured that the best way to show Enid the city was to take buses up and down Manhattan. They spent a very hot day, enjoying the air conditioning and touring the various sites and attractions.

 ** _ _ **Liz, I can't even understand how you can figure this place out. It's so big, so many people, I'd get completely lost if I was alone.**__**

Elizabeth laughed. **__**I can tell you a few horror stories of when I first started living here,**__** she said. **__**But I got used to it. It really isn't that confusing. Once you figure out the subway, you really have nothing to worry about. And most people here are nice. They may always be in a hurry, and that's because we always have to get to somewhere. We always have to run for a bus, or catch a train, it's just the lifestyle. You'd get used to it too, if you were living here.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's just so strange,**__** Enid said, her face perplexed. **__**I mean you've always been the perfect California girl, and look at you now. A real New Yorker.**__**

Elizabeth raised her brow. **__**Well, I don't know about that. The natives still think of people like me as being a transplant. But as far as I'm concerned, that's what makes this city so great. There are so many people from different places, different states, different countries, eight million of them, all with stories to tell. It's noisy, dirty, it's smelly, and yes, sometimes the crime is pretty bad, but I love it! Her eyes lit up in excitement.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well I can see why you're in no hurry to come back home,**__** Enid said, taking in the sites. ** _ _ **Sweet Valley is such a snore compared to this. Is that the famous Macy's?**__** Enid pointed as they drove on seventh avenue at thirty forth street.

 ** _ _ **Yep,**__** Elizabeth eyes twinkled. **__**The one with the Thanksgiving parade and the one with the real Santa Claus.**__**

Enid gasped jokingly. **__**No wonder my wishes never came true. The Santa at the Valley mall was a fraud!**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, after your baby's born. We'll take him or her there,**__** Elizabeth promised.

 ** _ _ **It's a her.**__** Enid said. **__**I'm having a girl. Liz, I'm so scared!**__**

 ** _ _ **I know I can't tell you that you shouldn't be. I can't even imagine being in your position. But I promise to be here for you. I can't offer you my place, but you can call me whenever you wish,**__** she said sympathetically.

Two hot, hazy and humid days later, Elizabeth sent Enid off in a taxi to JFK and back to California. After a tearful goodbye and promises to be the baby's godmother, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and relieved that they were friends again.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth had been in New York city for a little over seven months now. After a hellish summer of constant noise, one hundred degree days of misery, two inch cockroaches, and infernos on the subway platforms, she was looking forward to the changing atmosphere of the season. She was thrilled that she managed to ace her two classes.

The intimidation that she originally felt at going back to school and taking on something completely new to her had diminished as soon as she had gotten her first A. She was going to continue her courses in the fall. She was looking forward to being in a classroom again. She was busier than ever at Cityscoop, the parent company had recently began broadcasting a weekly television show and featured various events that were happening around the city.

Elizabeth was very pleased with the increase in her salary as a production assistant, although that left her even less time to have much of a life outside of work. The sun was already lower in the sky, the air was cooler, and she was getting accustomed to the hustle and bustle of the city. So what if the subway smelled and she had to haul her groceries in her shopping cart?

She had considered getting a car, but after seeing the reality of getting parking and the ridiculous grid lock on a daily basis, she quickly scrapped that idea. Her mother had called her recently to announce that her sister had given birth to a baby boy, who Jessica decided to name Jake.

 ** _ _ **I know it's hard for you Elizabeth,**__** Alice Wakefield said.

 ** _ _ **But I wanted to tell you, before you heard it from anyone else.**__** Her mother sighed over the receiver.

 ** _ _ **Jessica is already on a diet,**__** she said.

 ** _ _ **I told her she needs to eat well so she can breast feed, but she won't listen to me. We're both very happy, your father and I. But we wish the situation was different. We wish you were home!**__**

 ** _ _ **I know Mom,**__** Elizabeth said, tuning out on the rest of the conversation. The last thing she wanted to hear was how blessed they all were with the new baby. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't take her wrath out on an innocent child. It wasn't his fault that Todd and Jessica were his parents. She softened her composure and listened to her mother oohing and ahhing about her new grandchild.

But there was something else on her mind. On opening the letter from Mr Regis, she was most surprised to learn that Devon had left her his entire estate. At first she was thrilled about the money. This money was the answer to her prayers. She could publish her own books, perhaps start her own publishing company if she wanted. She could buy herself a nice one bedroom apartment on the Upper East or West side, whichever one suited her fancy. But her dreams were short lived.

 _ _I can't keep the money, it just wouldn't be right.__ She thought long and hard about it, spent several nights curled up in her little bed, dreaming of laying in a king sized bed with fluffy soft blankets and a pillow soft mattress top. She dreamed about sharing her new found wealth with her parents, and with Steven.

 _ _Jessica won't get a cent,__! she thought angrily.

After going through it over and over in her head, she decided that she had to decline the fortune. She remembered the stories Devon told her about his family in Ohio and his criminally inclined uncle who lived in Las Vegas. Elizabeth knew enough about organized crime to know that accepting this money might make her and even her family a possible target.

If she took the money, his uncle, or someone in his circle could potentially come after her. The fantasies of herself becoming a publishing magnate quickly faded away. She thought of Devon's aunt and uncle. They had two sons, from what she remembered.

They probably needed the money more than she did. It was better to let the family have it. They were his blood, his kin, and she felt they had more rights to it than her. Elizabeth put the letter back in her closet and promised she would make the ultimate decision before the end of the year. Mr Regis would just have to wait.

She put away the thoughts of babies and inheritances out of her head and focused on her work. Her latest assignment was covering a fashion show for pampered pets throughout the city. What a day it had been! She had been covered in dog hairs, with dirt on her hands, and blackened grease on her face. It had been one of her most interesting and grossest days in New York city so far.

It started with her going to Central Park South for the fashion show. She'd be meeting her producer Annette there. Annette was in her mid forties, was the ultimate professional, who loved to gossip, travel, and from her corpulent figure, never shied from food.

She never took any flack from their boss Mike, and Elizabeth was full of respect for her. She was very intelligent, and had a kind heart under her somewhat brash demeanor. The two of them found they had much in common and became fast friends. Elizabeth often accompanied her on assignments, taking notes and helping with the overall production of their television show.

The event was being held at the Plaza hotel, an icon of wealth and luxury that towered over West fifty ninth street and the entrance to the park. A menagerie of animals, majority of them dogs and cats, greeted her upon entrance to the venue. Elizabeth had always loved animals. To her surprise there were a couple of iguanas decked out in tiny leather jackets and spiked collars.

Someone had brought a miniature alligator wearing a Santa costume. It was truly the ugliest thing Elizabeth had ever seen, but she smiled as it's owner as she explained that her " _ _baby__ " who she named Rambo was the joy of her life. There were dogs in tutus, cats in lingerie and tuxedos, and a couple of macaws wearing bikinis. Someone had a pig dressed up as a pirate.

She made her way around the studio, taking notes and speaking to the owners. She couldn't help but think of her family's golden retriever Prince Albert, who had died last year. How she loved that dog! Jessica had brought him home as a puppy and the two of them had schemed to hide him from their parents while trying to warm them up to the idea of having a dog in the house.

Elizabeth went around the large room, interviewing the different owners and giving instructions to the camera crew and photographers. After three hours of working, she had about enough of hearing stories about various animal antics and would give anything to get off her feet.

Why did she wear those new shoes today,? she thought, looking at her new pair of heels. The fashion show was just about finished. All of the pets were given their time to shine by walking down a small runway, showing off their costumes.

Elizabeth laughed as a long haired chihuahua started barking at the camera crew. **__**Shhhhh**__** , an elegantly dressed woman, who Elizabeth assumed was her owner, tried to calm the dog.

 ** _ _ **You behave Chichi**__** , she scolded, as she attempted to remove a black mask on the dog's tiny head. She managed to get the mask off when all of a sudden, Chichi ran out of the dressing room.

An anguished cry broke out as the dog made it's way to a side entrance, facing Central Park.

 ** _ _ **Please catch her, my baby, my baby,**__** her owner wailed.

Elizabeth watched helplessly as Chichi ran out the door and into the street. The tiny chihuahua was no match for busy streets near the hotel. The dog's mistress moved with the speed of a woman less than half her age. Elizabeth ran to the door and chased after her.

 ** _ _ **There she is. Oh my god, she's gone into the subway! Please help me.**__**

Elizabeth dashed down the subway stairs, her heels groaning in agony as she stepped on the grimy concrete.

 _ _How did I get myself into this,?__ she thought as she jumped over the turnstile and climbed down into the tracks. The poor dog had found itself in the worst place possible and here she was , in the muck and filth, trying not to fall. She grabbed hold of the dog and placed him in the hands of her distressed owner.

 ** _ _ **Oh thank you thank you, you saved my life,**__** she heard a relieved voice above her head.

A crowd cheered as Elizabeth was hoisted back onto the platform.

 ** _ _ **You're my hero,**__** the dog's mistress gushed. **__**I don't know what I would have done if she went down the tunnel,**__** she moaned.

Tears were streaming down her face.

 ** _ _ **It was nothing,**__** Elizabeth said, embarrassed by the attention of the gathering crowd.

 ** _ _ **What's your name young lady? I'm Mrs Abigail Wexford.**__** **__**I'm sorry about your dress,**__** the woman said, looking at the greasy black stains that were now on the fabric. **__**Let me help you clean up.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's alright,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Wakefield. I don't actually appear on camera.**__** **__**One of my co workers is the hostess and presenter. I just put it all together behind the scenes. I'll just go back to the office and clean up.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh no, I insist. My apartment is two blocks from here. We can send your dress to the cleaners.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's not that bad,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I can wash the spots off in the lady's room and dry it right there.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm so grateful. How about I take you to lunch? I was supposed to meet my grandson at the Palm Court, but he's got other plans. He prefers the company of his young friends, can you imagine! So you'll be doing me a favor really, by accompanying me this afternoon. I don't know what I would have done if….,**__** she sobbed as the screech of the arriving train drowned out the noise of her tears.

The dog immediately started barking at the oncoming train. Elizabeth laughed at the tiny little creature trying to take on the huge chunk of steel that was barreling down the tracks.

 ** _ _ **All right,**__** Elizabeth agreed as she wiped her wet face. **__**Let me tell my producer first. I'm pretty much done with work for the afternoon.**__** They walked up the stairs and out of the subway station and made their way back to the hotel. Elizabeth found Annette and explained the situation. **__**Too bad we didn't get that on camera,**__** she grinned. **__**Go on, enjoy yourself. We can put the show together tomorrow.**__**

Elizabeth had been to the Plaza before on assignment, but could never afford to dine there. She entered the main lobby, admiring the polished gold laced marble detailed floor, and the elaborate crystal chandeliers that dazzled beautifully from above, looking down at the patrons lucky enough to grace the sophisticated space.

She went into the bathroom and tried her best to clean up. After washing the muck off her face and hands, she wiped the stains off the dress. She didn't look immaculate, but she was presentable enough for fine dining. She walked into the elegant restaurant where Mrs Wexford sat at a table, waiting for her.

She couldn't help but look in awe at the dramatic stained glass that made up the entire ceiling of the Palm Court.

 _ _This place makes the Valley Country Club look like the Dairi Burger,__ Elizabeth thought to herself.

A waiter greeted Mrs Wexford enthusiastically, as if they were old friends, and Elizabeth figured that her tea partner frequented the place often. They were seated in French style chairs and given the gold trimmed menus. Elizabeth's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the cost of the bottled water.

 ** _ _ **Where's ChiChi?**__** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _ _ **I sent her to my apartment with my maid,**__** Mrs Wexford smiled at her. **__**She's very temperamental these days. She's already sixteen years old, which is ancient in dog years. My apartment is near by. Home for me is Greenwich.**__**

 ** _ _ **Give us the usual Mosby,**__** Mrs Wexford requested, when the waiter approached their table.

 ** _ _ **So where are you from, Elizabeth,?**__** Mrs Wexford asked, catching Elizabeth almost gaping at the prices. **__**Let me guess. You're from the mid west. Wisconsin? Minnesota?**__**

Elizabeth laughed, putting the menu down. **__**I'm from California actually. I've been living in New York since April.**__**

 ** _ _ **And do you like it?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it's certainly a lot more fast paced than it is where I'm from. I'm getting used to it though, all the people, all the excitement. It's not only New York. Part of my job is always being on the lookout for various social events around the tri state area. We cover quite a few events out on Long Island.**__**

Mrs Wexford's face soured, as the waiter returned with a couple of Gatsby Mint Juleps.

 ** _ _ **I hope you don't mind that I ordered for both of us,**__** she said.

 ** _ _ **I can't stand some of those South Hampton people. How about this Elizabeth. We're having a polo match two weeks from now in Greenwich. It's the beginning of the polo season. My grandson is playing, and there's nothing he likes more than parading his prowess at the matches. Why don't you come to Greenwich to cover it? We'll be having a party to celebrate in the evening.**__**

Elizabeth raised her brow. **__**Celebrate?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, our local team always wins. My grandson is a very good player. You can be my guest for the weekend.**__**

 ** _ _ **All right,**__** Elizabeth agreed, as she sipped her drink. **__**This is delicious,**__** she remarked. **__**I'll talk to my boss about it. I know they've covered polo matches on Long Island before.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have you ever been to Greenwich?**__**

Elizabeth shook her head. **__**No, I've never been there before.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh, you'll like it. It's a lovely town. It's nice of you to join me Elizabeth. I hate eating alone. Nothing sadder than an old lady like me, dining all by herself. I'll give you my phone number. You make sure to call me and arrange to come to Greenwich. I can have my driver meet you.**__**

The waiter returned, this time with an elaborate tiered tray, filled with petite sandwiches, mini pastries and an assortment of scones.

 ** _ _ **Oh no,**__** Elizabeth insisted. **__**I wouldn't dream of putting you out so much. I am more than happy to take the train. I know it's less than an hour away from Grand Central.**__**

 ** _ _ **You're sure dear,?**__** Mrs Wexford said. **__**Don't be shy, dig right in,**__** she encouraged Elizabeth, as she grabbed one of the sandwiches _ ** **.****_

 ** _ _ **Yes, quite sure,**__** Elizabeth smiled, as she chose a raspberry scone. Mrs Wexford wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica put her pillow over her head and dug herself into the mattress. _If only I could burrow my way inside the bed_ , she thought sleepily. _Too bad I can't hide myself in the box spring. Then I won't have to listen to him crying non stop..._ He had come into the world in early October, a whopping eight and a half pounds that caused his mother a little tearing and a lot of screaming to get him out.

 ** _Jessica,_** Todd said in frustration as he walked upstairs and into the room, the tiny baby squealing in his arms. **_I've been calling you for the past five minutes!_** **_I think he's hungry._**

 ** _He's not hungry, I just fed him._**

 ** _You didn't just feed him. He ate over two hours ago!_**

 ** _Well, he didn't eat enough._**

 ** _He can't eat enough. He has a tiny stomach and can't eat too much at once. Don't you get it?_**

 ** _Well g_** ** _o make_** ** _him a bottle_** ** _then_** ** _dammit!_** she snapped.

Todd rolled his eyes in exasperation and marched down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jessica sneered with contempt at his retreating back. Todd was getting on her last nerves. And so was their new son. Motherhood was not turning out like she anticipated. Everyone told her that it would be hard. But she never expected this rude awakening.

She thought that all she would have to do was feed Jake, change him a few times and then watch him sleep, just like those perfect pink little bundles of joy on television. But after four weeks of having him home, she was ready to scratch her exhausted eyes out so she wouldn't see another dirty diaper, and rip out her eardrums, just so she couldn't hear his incessant bawling!

 _How the hell did Mom do this?_ Jessica moaned unhappily. _With two babies?_

She unbuttoned her blouse so the baby could suckle. After a couple of minutes of him trying to latch on to her very irritated nipple, Jessica gave up. She was rewarded with another set of wailing from her very demanding infant. Her breasts were tender and her nipples sore. _She hated breastfeeding! She hated changing diapers! She hadn't had a proper bath for months now!_

First because her belly was so big that she couldn't bear to stare at it while naked in the tub. And now that the baby was born, well, she barely had time for a shower, far less get into the relaxing, bubble filled water. Between washing bottles, wiping his constant drool, watching him spit up, and his non stop demand for attention, Jessica was fed up.

 ** _Todd, where's the bottle?_** she yelled to him downstairs, as the baby screamed louder.

 ** _I'm coming. For Christ's sake Jessica, why don't you try to feed him while I make it?_**

 ** _He doesn't want to breastfeed,!_** she screamed.

 ** _No, you don't want to breast feed,_** Todd declared, his voice full of aggravation, as he handed her the warm formula. ** _The lactation consultant at the pediatrician's office told you that you're not trying hard enough,_** Todd argued.

 ** _And you barely eat,!_** he continued. ** _How are you supposed to produce milk when all you want to do is munch on carrot sticks and celery? The doctor said you should have an adequate diet to be able to feed him properly!_**

 ** _I am trying,!_** Jessica fumed, irritated with his criticism. Her ocean blue eyes shot daggers at her husband. **_I'm not a damn cow! If you want him breast fed why don't you do it yourself,!_** she said harshly. ** _And how am I supposed to lose this weight if I keep eating like a pig?_**

 ** _Eating like a normal person, like a normal woman who just gave birth is not eating like a pig,_** Todd countered.

 ** _My mother brought over lots of food for us last night. She knows how busy we are and she's going out of her way to help us._** ** _The least you can_** ** _do is to_** ** _get off this ridiculous diet and eat something nutritious for once!_**

 ** _I'm not eating your mother's greasy food! No wonder she's so fat!_**

Todd gave her a dirty look.

Jessica grabbed the warm bottle and placed it in the baby's tiny mouth. Jake stopped crying, as if to inhale deeply, just so he could start up a new onslaught of screaming.

 _ **Hello,?**_ a voice rang out. They looked to the door to see Todd's mother, Emily Wilkins in the hallway.

 _ **I let myself in, I hope you don't mind,**_ the plump, auburn haired woman said, as she watched her son and his wife, obviously in another state of chaos. She walked up to Jessica and the now squealing infant.

 _ **Shhhhhhh,**_ she said gently, as she smoothed the baby's black hair. _**It's alright, it's alright…..**_

She took the bottle from Jessica, and put the nipple in Jake's mouth. He immediately began to suck greedily.

 ** _Let me take him,_** she offered, as she practically pulled him from his mother's arms.

Jessica glared at her mother in law in annoyance. While she was happy that the baby had finally quit his crying, she didn't like the fact that it wasn't her that got him to do so. Mrs Wilkins glanced at her over the baby's head. Jessica detected a hint of disapproval that was always present whenever they were in the same room together.

That woman was always coming over unannounced, always giving unsolicited advice, always snooping into Jessica's business, her sleep patterns, her diet, even her bathroom habits! She would never forget the day that Todd's mother found out that she and Todd were a couple. Mrs Wilkins had come to Todd's apartment to drop off some beef lasagna that she knew her son loved. She walked into the bedroom to find a sleepy Jessica, lazing on the bed in her underwear.

 ** _Oh, Excuse me Elizabeth,_ ** his mother apologized profusely. _**It's nice to see you Liz,**_ she smiled sheepishly, as Jessica covered herself with a blanket.

 ** _I'm Jessica_** , she corrected abruptly.

 ** _Oh?_** Todd's mother said. The look of bewilderment that Jessica noted that day never seemed to have left her mother in law's doughy face. She looked at Jessica as if she was always thinking… _"What is my son doing with you and not Elizabeth?"_

Jessica watched as Emily cooed lovingly towards her child. A bit of jealousy sparked in her as she saw how well her baby responded to his grandmother. Jessica could never get Jake to relax and behave like he was now doing.

The only time Jessica felt truly comfortable was when her own mother was there with her. Alice always seemed to know what to do with the baby. And so did Emily, she thought grudgingly. Todd was surprisingly good with him too, except at feeding times. But he was always content to watch him sleep, and loved giving him a bath.

Jessica looked down at her belly and frowned. She'd been starving herself from the minute Jake was born, in an attempt to get back her figure. She had gained around twenty five pounds with her pregnancy. The latter months had been especially difficult. Her energy was sapped, her ankles always swollen, her shoes didn't fit, and she experienced heart burn and indigestion, something she never had a problem with before.

The one thing she did enjoy was the different gifts she got from her friends, and the fact that her breasts were bigger. She had gone from a B cup to a C. She couldn't wait to buy a whole new set of sexy bras in all colors! And panties to match! Lila had thrown her a baby shower, and she was happy with everything she received. But she missed being able to go out whenever she wanted, missed spending all night dancing in the club, missed spending hours at the mall, trying on all the latest fashions.

Todd spent most of the day at practice and basketball season was already a month along in progress. Which meant she was often left home with the baby. She was missing all the parties and exclusive nights of hanging out with his teammates and their wives. Todd seemed to have lost interest in socializing with the other players. He did the required engagements, but went to fewer social gatherings with his team.

He'd rush home from the game, or from practice just so he could spend time with their son. Their maid Marta was a big help with the household duties, but she had been very clear to Jessica and Todd that the baby would not be her responsibility. Grace Fowler told her to take as much time off as she needed. Jessica was grateful, another employer would never be so lenient with maternity leave. Jessica soon approached the idea of getting a nanny for Jake. After several discussions that frequently turned into arguments, Todd refused to budge.

 ** _If you need more help, my Mom can always stay over_** , he said.

Jessica scoffed at his offer. Why shouldn't they hire a nanny? A couple of the other players' wives had full time help for their kids. After about a month more of pleading and begging, and realizing that Jessica would not give up her appeal, Todd finally relented and told Jessica they could get extra help, as long as she paid for it.

He wasn't comfortable with leaving his child with a stranger, but he knew that Jessica and his mother were not as warm and fuzzy with each other as he would like them to be. It would never work, for his mother to spend a lot of time at his house. Besides, Emily Wilkins did have her own catering company, which kept her very busy for most of the day.

So to keep the peace, and to make his wife happy, he agreed to her wishes. Jessica was thrilled. After interviewing several candidates, they settled on a middle aged woman named Pilar. Jake took to her immediately, and especially loved when she sang to him in Spanish. The plan was for Jessica to go back to work, as soon as Pilar started working for them.

For whatever reason, Jessica was taking her cool time to get back to her job, which meant that her promise to supply the funds for Pilar's salary was quickly forgotten. When Todd expressed his concern about her breaking their deal, she shrugged her shoulders and told him she wouldn't be caught dead at work unless she was a size six again. The skinny models would make her feel fat, and she needed more time to get back in shape.

Todd would often come home to see Jessica lounging by the pool with Lila and Amy, rubbing tanning lotion on her already bronzed body, and sipping on cocktails. He began to realize that they'd found a gem in Pilar who usually did her duties while chatting with Marta. Todd realized then, that he was going to have to pay Pilar himself. He made good money, and with the house and car payments, things were not tight, but were a bit snug. After a few more weeks, much to Todd's relief, Jessica finally felt she had lost all of her baby weight, was satisfied with how she looked in a bikini and returned to her job.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a cool, crisp early November morning when Elizabeth took the Metro North to Greenwich. She had never been this far east on the mainland before. She thought of lost opportunities to attend Yale and Harvard. In her junior year of high school, she had secretly applied and had been accepted at both schools. She had told her parents, but decided not to tell the news to anyone else.

All she would have to do was take extra courses to finish early at Sweet Valley High. Elizabeth had seriously considered it for a while. She had welcomed the challenge of taking on the extra work. Her parents were thrilled for her, and she always figured she would have time to decide. She realized now that she should have taken the chance and gone for it.

Her attachment to her sister and Todd had again thwarted her plans. She let her love for them win her over. It was similar to the time when she had been accepted to the writing program in Switzerland. Jessica had gone out of her way to make sure she didn't ever get on that plane. It was typical Jessica. While it was ultimately Elizabeth's decision to stay home, Jessica's scheming and manipulations had almost ruined her chances of going in the first place.

Well, she wouldn't dwell on that now. She couldn't put all the blame on them. At sixteen, she didn't think she was quite ready to travel thousands of miles away from home leaving everything she knew and loved. Mrs Wexford's driver Elias was waiting there for her as she exited the metro north train. He opened the back door for her and she stepped into the luxurious Bentley.

As they left the train station, moving further north, Elizabeth could tell she was in a totally different world. Practically every car that she saw on Greenwich Avenue was a Porsche, a Mercedes, a Range Rover or a Jaguar. She saw at least one Lamborghini. The palatial mansions a midst the bucolic settings were such a huge contrast to her dark, cramped walk up apartment.

The car turned into a long driveway. At the end of it, in front of the fountain stood a Tudor style mansion, the half timbers stood elegantly in the sunlight, the red slate tiles proudly capping the roof and turrets. Elias parked the car and opened the door for Elizabeth. She got out and was about to ring the doorbell when the front door opened suddenly.

Elizabeth was startled as a young man, with wavy brown hair and whiskey colored eyes stood in the vestibule, a bagel in his hand. He was dressed in boxer shorts, and she couldn't help but admire his physique. She looked at the trail of dark hair starting at his belly button and leading down to his…..

 ** _Hello there,_** he said, giving her a once over.

 _ **Hi,**_ she said, holding out her hand, which he didn't take. She pulled her hand away, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. He stood there, a cocky smirk on his handsome face as he chewed and sized her up.

 _ **Oh Elizabeth, I see you've met Lance,**_ Mrs Wexford said, coming into the foyer. **_This is my grandson Lance. For God's sake Lance, didn't I tell you we were having company? Go put some clothes on!_**

He rolled his eyes at his grandmother.

 ** _You didn't tell me our guest was coming so early!_**

Mrs Wexford sighed as her little dog came scurrying at the entrance, barking up a storm.

 ** _Shhhhh, Chi Chi, bad girl! Don't you snap at Elizabeth! She climbed down to save you from the big bad train and you have the nerve to bark at her?_**

Chi Chi yipped excitedly at Elizabeth, wagging her tiny tail while she sniffed at her ankles.

 ** _So you're the big heroine then,_** Lance laughed. _**Or should I say little. Grandma has been going on and on about you. I should have paid better attention,**_ he said raising his eyebrows suggestively at her. **_You know, she loves that ugly little dog more than she loves me,_** he pouted.

 _ **I heard that Lance. That's because my Chi Chi is so much better behaved than you Lawrence. Now, I have to make a few phone calls. You stay here with Elizabeth and be a gentleman,**_ she ordered. **_And get dressed. Just because you're not in the match doesn't mean I want to be late!_**

 ** _I am in the match!_** He insisted. _**You think Colin, Nicholas and Eduardo have chance of winning without me?**_

 _ **Really? So you're playing?**_

 ** _Yes, really._**

 _ **Well, better behave yourself today then. I don't want to hear anything about you and anyone's wife!**_

 _ **I'll behave I swear,**_ he grimaced, as the phone rang. _**And it wasn't my fault that she couldn't resist me. She's the one who chased me, not the other way around!**_

 _ **I have to get that,**_ his grandmother said. _**We'll talk about this later! I'm sorry Elizabeth, you stay right here and make yourself comfortable, I have to take this call. I'll be right back,**_ she disappeared into the hallway with Chi Chi scampering at her heels.

 ** _So….._** Lance said, looking her up and down. **_Where are you from? You're not from Long Island are you?_** He asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

 ** _No._**

 _ **Good, I don't deal with Long Island chicks.**_

 _ **Ummmm. Really?**_ She shook her head at his impertinence.

 _ **Yeah really. Too much drama, especially the girls from East Hampton.**_

 _What's up with this guy,?_ she thought.

 _ **OK,**_ she answered, perplexed by his behavior.

 ** _So where are you from, blondie,_** he said winking at her.

 _ **I live in Brooklyn.**_

 ** _Where in Brooklyn?_**

 _ **Williamsburg.**_

 _ **In that dump?**_

 _ **Well, that's where I can afford,**_ she raised her chin defiantly.

 _ **Oh, OK, I actually know some people there. Not my type of place, but it's not that bad. So you must be the artsy craftsy type huh? Am I right?**_

 _ **Not really. I'm actually originally from California .**_

 _ **A California girl huh? Hmmmm. So Sandy, are you a surfer?**_

 ** _It's Elizabeth,_** she corrected him. **_I know how to surf, but I wouldn't call myself a surfer._**

 ** _So are your boobs real?_** He asked looking at her chest. **_They're too small to be fake_** , he added, smirking at her.

 _ **What?**_ Her eyes widened. **_You have got to be the rudest…_**

 _ **Look Sandy, I don't do Long Island girls, and I don't like fake boobs.**_

Elizabeth just stared at him open mouthed **_Are you always this obnoxious?_**

 ** _No. Only to pretty girls._** He grinned lecherously at her, showing even white teeth. _**So are you going to the party tonight?**_

 _ **Yes, your grandmother invited me.**_

 _ **Well, I'll make her uninvite you and I'll take you myself.**_

 ** _Who says I want to go with you? You can't even get my name right!_**

 ** _Come on Sandy, you don't want to dance with Grandma all evening do you?_**

 _ **Why do you keep calling me that?**_

 ** _You'll look much cuter dancing on my arm than on hers,_** he insisted, ignoring her question.

Elizabeth gave him a look of exasperation. He had to be the most irritating, spoiled….

 ** _How old are you anyway?_**

 _ **I'm twenty two,**_ Elizabeth answered.

 ** _And you?_**

 _ **I'm twenty five. I'm a polo instructor. I'm the best player on my team. None of them can hold a candle to me.**_

Elizabeth gave him a pointed look. _**You're very modest Lance,**_ she said sarcastically. ** _I'm looking forward to watching you play then. That's why I'm here, to observe the match and write about it, your grandmother was nice enough to let me stay here for the weekend._**

 _ **So what do you do in the city?**_

 ** _I work for City Scoop,_** she told him.

 ** _Oh? That TV show? They have a magazine too right? I would love to see my name in there._**

 _ **You better write good things about me, aside from my good looks!**_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

 _ **So my grandmother met you at the Plaza,?**_ Lance cocked his brow.

 ** _Yes, she took me for tea at the Plaza. She insisted after I saved Chi Chi._**

 _ **I see. So what kind of scoop do you want?**_ He moved closer to her. _ **I know everyone and everything that's happening in this town. Don't believe anything you hear about my little faux pas. I didn't try to sleep with anyone's wife!**_

 _ **OK,**_ Elizabeth just stared at him, not knowing what to make of his objectionable behavior.

 ** _You know, you really are cute,_** he said, sliding his finger down her neck. She jumped back as if he burned her.

 ** _I'll ask you to keep your hands to yourself,_** she looked at him angrily.

 ** _You're even prettier when you're mad Sandy._**

 _ **For the last time….**_

 _ **I know I know, your name is Gidget.**_

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

 _ **Lighten up. I'm just having a little fun. I promise to be a gentleman if you promise to let me dance with you tonight.**_

 _ **Maybe,**_ she looked at him.

 ** _Good, it's all settled. So are you a virgin?_**

 ** _What? That's none of your business!_** she said, her eyes flashing at him.

 ** _You are aren't you? I usually find that virgins are the freakiest in bed, that is after I teach them what to do. You look like a virgin._**

 _ **Oh really? And what do virgins look like?**_

 ** _Big blue eyes like yours, or are they green? Hmmmm, a little bit of both,_** he said coming closer to her.

 _ **Hmmphh,!**_ she huffed, backing away from him.

 ** _I have to go shower,_** he said, pouring himself some juice. _ **Want to scrub my back?**_

 _ **No!**_

 ** _Yeah you do._** He laughed at her.

To her surprise, she found herself laughing with him.

He laughed more, as he gulped down his drink.

 ** _OK, Elizabeth, perhaps a rain check?_** he said, as his grandmother entered the room.

 _ **Lance! Why aren't you dressed yet,?**_ Mrs Wexford tapped her foot on the marble floor.

 ** _Give me a break granny! The match isn't till this afternoon anyway. I'm going back to bed._**

 ** _Laurence, you know I hate when you call me granny,_** she called out to him as he climbed the elaborate staircase.

 ** _Now Elizabeth. I'm sorry about that, why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping tonight._**

She guided her up the stairs and took her in the opposite direction that Lance went to.

 _ **This is a beautiful house,**_ Elizabeth said, looking at the elaborate woodwork and ceiling. ** _The stained glass is so pretty. How old is it?_**

 ** _It was built in 1910._** Mrs Wexford answered.

 ** _I prefer this to the huge modern mansions that I saw when I was driving up._**

 ** _You have good taste, very good taste my dear. Do you know anything about architecture?_**

 ** _No, nothing really,_** Elizabeth smiled. _ **Except the difference between old and new. I usually like old better. Especially in the city. The prewar buildings are all so gorgeous.**_ She laughed. _**Dirty, but gorgeous. My mother is an interior designer. She knows a lot more than I do about everything to do with houses.**_

 _ **I do know you like vintage clothes. When I first met you, you were wearing a style I haven't seen in quite a while.**_

 _ **Yes, I like vintage very much. Also, it helps that I can find something elegant without paying a fortune. I really cannot afford to shop on fifth avenue. The vintage stores always have something for a fraction of the price. And the fabric they used back then is nicer than what we have now, well, I think so anyway.**_

 _ **I agree dear, I agree.**_

 ** _Well, here it is,_** Mrs Wexford said, opening the door. **_Now you make yourself right at home. This is your bathroom right here,_** she said opening the door. _ **Take a rest if you want to. I know you had to wake up early for the train. We don't have to be there anytime soon. The match starts at three, and it's not even twelve yet. I was just harassing Lance about the time. That boy is so undisciplined. Or come down with me, and I'll have Margo fix you something to eat?**_

 ** _Margo?_** Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

 ** _Yes, Margo, our maid. She's from Ecuador._**

Elizabeth sighed in relief. The name Margo left a bad impression on her mind.

 ** _Perhaps later I'll eat something?_**

 ** _Of course dear, take your time. See you later,_** she said, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth observed her surroundings. The room was indeed beautiful. A king sized four poster bed filled the center. The carpet was so soft and plush, it was like walking on cotton. The walls were covered with a beautiful creme jacquard paper. Her bed linen was a pale yellow sateen. She ran her hands over the coverlet, loving the luxurious feel of the fabric.

She looked at her watch. She figured she'd take a short nap before they had to leave for the match. She took off her traveling clothes and packed them away neatly. Even though she took a shower this morning, she felt like she wanted to wash the grime from the train off of her. It would never do to get into a bed so beautiful with gunk from the subway and Metro North on her. She opened the door to the bathroom. The bathroom was probably bigger than her bedroom. She looked in admiration at the elegant fixtures and antique tiling.

 _Wow, Adrienne and Angie would love this,_ she thought, looking at the large claw foot tub. She got into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the spa head on her back.

 _This is the life_ , she thought as she washed herself. The shower gel was so rich, so thick, and smelled like lilacs.

 _I probably can't afford this stuff either_ , she thought to herself, noting that the label was written in French. _I'd be able to afford it if I took that money._

 _ **No Elizabeth,**_ she said aloud as she inhaled the sweet , floral aroma.

 _ **That money isn't yours!**_

 _Well, I might as well enjoy being pampered, for today anyway._

 _I'm here for a weekend, living the high life_ , she giggled in the shower. _Even if I have to put up with Lance. That guy makes Kirk Anderson look like the pope!,_ she thought.

Kirk Anderson had been the sexiest, handsomest guy at Sweet Valley High. He also had an ego bigger than the Grand Canyon. Elizabeth didn't know what brought him to mind, except the fact that he was a huge jerk like Lance was earlier. She dried herself off, loosened her hair and got in the bed.

 _This must be what it is to be literally on cloud nine._ The bed was as soft as marshmallows. Elizabeth hugged the sheets to her body. The fall air was cool, not cold enough for heating, but still chilly. She laid her head on the fluffy pillow, thinking about what she had seen that day. She'd been surrounded by wealth before, but never quite on a large scale like this. Not here in America anyway.

 _I hope I don't embarrass myself later_. _The people in this town are a whole new breed of rich. They're going to take one look at me and know I don't belong,_ she thought apprehensively. _Well, who cares anyway,?_ she yawned. _So what if I'm not rich like them? Mrs Wexford is really nice and I know she's one of them. Besides, it will be nice to see the ponies._

 _At least that's something I know about. I'll just be myself. They're just normal people like me right? How bad can they be?_ she thought as she felt the lull of sleep overtake her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Come on Thunder_ ,! Elizabeth said, as she jump over the railing. _Good boy,!_ she patted his neck as he took the two others. _Why haven't I ridden in so long? I'll do all of Lila's homework, as long as she lets me spend time with you. I don't care. I'll even do Ellen's and Janet's too. Wait a minute, what's that tickling my neck?_ She felt a hint of moisture on her forehead. _Hmmmmm, is it raining,? s_ he thought. She felt the same moisture on her cheek. _What on earth,?_ she woke up abruptly. There stood Lance, over her, a cheeky grin on his face. After splaying a series of kisses on her face, he had taken a lock of her hair, and was running it along her neck.

 ** _Lance, what are you doing in here?_** She pulled the covers up to her chin.

 ** _I just came to wake you sleeping beauty._** He smirked at her. **_You look really sweet when you're sleeping. Don't look so frightened. Gidge._**

 _ **For the last time, my name is…..**_

 ** _I know, I know. So granny wants to know if you want anything before we go?_**

 _ **Did she send you to wake me up?**_

 ** _No, she'd never do that. She'd freak if she knew I was in here now. Her virile grandson in a fair maiden's bedroom?_** He snickered.

Elizabeth gave him a stern look. _ **You really are something else Lance.**_

 ** _But I'm fun aren't I?_**

 ** _I guess. I'm very aware of your kind of fun.  
_**

 _ **Elizabeth,**_ she heard Mrs Wexford's voice approaching.

 ** _Oh no,!_** she gasped.

 ** _I better hide,_** Lance whispered. _ **She'll kill me if she finds me in here.**_

She watched as he ducked into a closet as there was a knock on the door ** _._**

 ** _Come in,_** Elizabeth called out.

 ** _Good to see you're up Elizabeth._** Mrs Wexford approached the bed. **_Did you have a nice rest?_**

 _ **Yes,**_ Elizabeth said nervously, **_the bed is very comfortable._**

 _ **I'm glad. Now, it's just past two.**_

 ** _Really?_** Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at her watch. **_I didn't know I slept for so long. I must have been more tired than I thought._**

 ** _It's alright. Just put your clothes on and meet me downstairs. We'll take a picnic with us and eat right there on the lawn. Wait till you taste the artichoke pastry. I told my maid Margo to pack extra ones for all of us. And my friends too. It's to die for! Now where is that boy?_** She sighed. _**He seems to have disappeared. He's probably hiding somewhere, just like he used to when he was little. I tell you Elizabeth. One of these days you'll have grandchildren. Better hope they're not mischievous like my Lance.**_

 _ **Lance? Lance?**_ She left the room and walked down the hall, still calling his name.

At that point, Lance emerged from the closet.

 ** _Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if she found you in here,?_** Elizabeth hissed at him. **_Your grandmother was nice enough to invite me here, the last thing I want is for her to think I'm some kind of tramp,!_** she exclaimed, angrily at him.

 _ **Relax. Grandmother knows all about sex. How do you think my father came about?**_

 ** _Ha ha!_** Elizabeth whispered, annoyed with him. _**Get out so I can get dressed,**_ she said,

 ** _You need help with that?_**

 _ **No!**_ She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

 _ **OK OK. See you later…..Sandy,**_ he said laughing as he left the room.

Elizabeth had chosen a brown dress with an aqua blue floral print. The dress was simple, yet elegant, and very worth the twelve dollars she paid after finding it on the clearance rack at Macy's. She braided her hair around the crown and secured the length with hair pins. It was a style that she had always liked, and Adrienne taught her to do herself. She rubbed some moisturizing sunscreen on her face, neck and hands as Mrs Wexford walked in.

 ** _Here are some gloves Elizabeth_** , her hostess said. _**It's just tradition, ladies covering their hands. Looks more formal,**_ she said, putting on her own pair. **_You look lovely dear,_** Mrs Wexford said. _**How I wish I was young and pretty again. Although I was never as pretty as you. Enjoy your youth Elizabeth as much as you can, before you turn into an old crow like me.**_

 ** _But you're not an old crow,_** Elizabeth insisted.

 ** _Oh yes I am. How old do you think I am dear?_**

 ** _I don't know? Late sixties?_**

 ** _Ha! I like that. You flatter me. I am seventy eight._**

 ** _Well, I hope I'm as active as you when I'm seventy eight,_** Elizabeth said.

 ** _I have to be active. With a grandson like Lance._**

 _ **Did I hear my name?**_ He waltzed into the room, munching on a pastry.

 ** _Lance! What are you doing in Elizabeth's bedroom?_**

 ** _I'm just here to help you two down the stairs,_** he said, looking innocently at his grandmother.

Elizabeth had to admit he was very sexy. He was wearing a hunter green polo shirt with tight white breeches.

 ** _Shall we?_** He grabbed both of their arms as they made their way down the stairs and out to the car.

 _ **Oh, let's not forget our parasols,**_ Mrs Wexford said, as Margo handed Elias a picnic basket. _**You put lots of artichoke puffs?**_

 ** _Yes Mrs Wexford,_** the maid answered.

 ** _We ladies have to protect our delicate skins,_** she said pointedly at Elizabeth as she handed her a frilly sunshade from the umbrella stand.

 _ **I'm escorting the two loveliest ladies in Greenwich today,**_ Lance said, kissing his grandmother on the cheek. He turned to Elizabeth and winked at her.

 _ **I'll give you yours later,**_ he mouthed.

She poked him in the ribs.

 ** _Ouch!_** He groaned exaggeratedly as they got into the car and Elias drove off towards the field. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Lance. As annoying as he could be, Lance was pretty funny. She looked at the beautiful trees, inhaled the fresh air and all the hesitation she had about today vanished. She was going to enjoy herself, forget about feeling inferior, and write a great article.

Five minutes later, they arrived on the field. They watched as Lance went off, going towards where the ponies were kept. Elizabeth looked at the scene in front of her. They was an array of color, vibrant leaves and exquisitely dressed people everywhere, and like she and Mrs Wexford, most of the women were shading themselves with parasols.

 ** _Come here young lady,_** Mrs Wexford called. _**I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Louise Henderson and Maggie Pelham. If you want to know all the good gossip, those two old biddies have the four one one on everything and everyone that happens on the east coast. And yes, I know the lingo you young people use nowadays.  
**_

 ** _Ahhhhh Abigail there you are. We thought you were boycotting the match, ever since Lance got fired and kicked off the team,_** the woman introduced as Maggie sneered.

 _ **He didn't get kicked off Maggie,**_ Mrs Wexford insisted. ** _Nor did he get fired._** **_He 's managed to smooth things over somehow. Besides, he's the best player here. And I'm not saying that because he's my grandson._**

 _ **You're right Abigail, he really is good. Too bad he can't keep his pants zipped when it counts.**_

Mrs Wexford gave her friend a dirty look.

 ** _Will he be at the party tonight?_**

 _ **Of course. It's practically the most important party of the season.**_

Elizabeth observed the two women who had joined them. The one named Maggie was a tall, thin woman. She had stark grey hair, sharp grey eyes and a huge string of pearls around her neck. Her companion Louise was pleasantly plump, her hair dyed an obviously unnatural shade of red. She assumed that both women were well over sixty, possibly in their seventies.

 ** _And who is your little friend Abigail?_** Louise asked. ** _Please don't tell me this is Lance's latest._**

 ** _Actually no. This is Elizabeth Wakefield. This lovely young lady is a life saver. She went down to the bowels of the earth to save my Chi Chi from a certain death._**

And then she went on, retelling the story of Elizabeth's bravery.

 ** _Oh? Wakefield is it,?_** said Maggie, sizing Elizabeth up and down. **_We know some Wakefields in New Canaan. Any relation?_**

 ** _No Mrs Pelham. I'm a California native._**

 _ **Ohhhh, California. Hmmmm. I have been there a few times. Do you live near Newport?**_

 ** _No, I'm from a small town outside of Los Angeles._**

 _ **I liked California, but not Los Angeles. Or San Francisco. Too many hippies when I was there.**_

 ** _So... You ride the subway Elizabeth,?_** Louise interrupted in horror. _**I would never be caught dead in that contraption! My mother never let me ride the train when I was a young girl.**_

 _ **Oh don't see such a snob Louise,**_ Mrs Wexford said. _**There is nothing wrong with the train. I rode it often, in my youth. Besides, Elizabeth is strong enough to lift herself up to the platform.**_

 _ **Well, I did have some help with that,**_ Elizabeth smiled.

 _ **Well, you're a very brave girl,**_ Maggie said. **_And pretty too. How old are you?_**

 _ **I'm twenty two,**_ Elizabeth answered.

 ** _Hmmm, old enough to have some rose wine I suppose,_** Louise said, as she summoned an elegantly dressed waiter. ** _Are you sure? You don't look much older than eighteen._**

 ** _I'm sure,_** Elizabeth laughed.

 _ **Well dear, will we see you at the party tonight?**_

 ** _Yes, I'm looking forward to it._**

A waiter came by with a tray of pale red liquid. Mrs Wexford turned to look at her after handing her a glass.

 ** _You know what Elizabeth, I must say that you have passed my test._**

 _ **Oh? What test is that?**_

 _ **Well, you're a very beautiful young girl, and I haven't seen you once make a beeline for the men around here. With your youth and good looks, you could have them eating out of your hands if you wanted it. Your clothes are elegant, but very understated, and I don't see you carrying around a bag that cost more than my first car. I know all the tricks that young ladies play nowadays, trying to ingratiate themselves into society, and I haven't seen you try to play one of them.**_

 _Jessica would be playing all the tricks_ , she thought to herself.

 ** _Well, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend,_** she explained, her cheeks turning pink. **_I guess I'm more focused on my work for now._**

 ** _Well, that's nice, but you know what they say. All work and no play…_**

Elizabeth pulled out her small notebook and wrote down all her observations of the event so far. Most of the articles and snippets she wrote didn't require too many words, but she wanted to make sure she remembered everything.

 ** _I'll bring you to meet the players at half time,_** Mrs Wexford said. **_They're all very nice, well mannered young men. You already know Lance. Eduardo is from Argentina, Nicholas is from…._**

 ** _Abigail Wexford,!_** a voice called out.

 _ **I'll tell you all about them later Elizabeth,**_ she said as she turned to the newcomer.

 ** _Hello Eleanor,_** she answered as a tiny elderly woman made her way towards them. She held an elegant walking stick that was topped with silver and mother of pearl, and Elizabeth wondered if it served any real function except as a beautiful accessory. It's owner obviously had no problem with walking, Elizabeth observed, as she quickened her steps.

 _ **How is it that boy of yours is playing today? I was speaking to Nicholas and he told me Lance was playing in the match!**_

 ** _I know nothing of it,_** Mrs Wexford responded, her nose in the air. _**And Lance didn't do anything wrong. If anything, she was the one who tried to seduce him! She has an appetite for all the young men, in case you haven't noticed.**_

 ** _So are you telling me that your Lance is innocent? Ha! That boy chases every skirt he lays his eyes on. It's the Cutler strain that has him like that! I knew it when Edward married Ashley all those years ago. Womanizers on her side of the family, all of them,!_** Eleanor said, shaking her bony index finger at her friend.

 _ **Don't you insult my daughter in law Eleanor. Ashley might not be my favorite person, but it's not her fault when Lance is notoriously popular with the ladies!**_

 _ **So you admit it then!**_

 ** _I admit nothing. Lance is no angel, but I truly believe him this time!_**

 ** _Hmmmm! Young people nowadays,_** Eleanor said, noticing Elizabeth for the first time. **_And who is this? You're not Lance's new girlfriend are you?_**

 _ **No,**_ she answered as piercing blue eyes looked her over. **_I only met him this morning._** She half smiled, blushing, not knowing what to say.

 _ **Excuse my manners Elizabeth,**_ Mrs Wexford butted in. **_This is one of my oldest friends Eleanor Dumfries. Although, with her accusations about Lance,_** she said pointedly, looking at the other woman, **_I don't know if I want her to be my friend._**

 ** _Hmmmm!_** Eleanor grunted again.

 ** _Eleanor, this is Elizabeth Wakefield. She's my guest for this weekend._**

 ** _How do you do?_** Eleanor asked her.

Elizabeth was about to answer when she realized she wasn't expected to.

 _ **Wakefield? You're not from Darien are you? I can't stand those stuck up people in that town. They think they're the best thing in Connecticut!**_

 ** _No Mrs Dumfries. I'm actually from California._**

 ** _California,?_** Eleanor practically spat look on her face was pure distaste. **_I went there once. And there was an earthquake. And an aftershock! Never again! Although Beverly Hills was pretty nice, especially Rodeo Drive. Do you know it?_**

 ** _I do, but I actually live in a small town about an hour away from there. It's not somewhere I go to often._**

 ** _I see,_** Mrs Dumfries said, looking Elizabeth up and down.

The two older women chatted for a while, as they waited for the match to start. **_And what of your nephew,?_** Abigail asked her friend. **_The divorce has been finalized then?_**

Eleanor nodded her head. **_Yes, thank god for small favors._** She sighed exaggeratedly. **_You know I don't approve of divorce under any circumstances, but I am glad Nicholas is no longer tied to that gold digging tramp! My only regret for him is how much he'll miss his son._**

 ** _Well thank heavens she didn't get her claws on his money,!_** Abigail smirked. _**His mother saw to that!**_ **_I've been warning Lance about women like that from the time he could talk! Although he can't seem to stay away from them. It's a blessing that he's nowhere ready to get married, not yet anyway._**

 ** _I just hate the scandal! Luckily Abigail, your grandson is always giving everyone something to talk about. Nicholas' divorce is stale news. No one cares about it anymore. It's bad enough that Eduardo is living in sin with that woman from Barcelona. If you want to talk about scandal..._**

 ** _Now Eleanor, young people don't care about these things any more. It's perfectly alright for them to live together. I don't like it either but..._**

Elizabeth tuned the two older women out and scanned her surroundings. She giggled inwardly when they started giving their opinions on the more garishly dressed women at the event. The carried on with a lively conversation about who was sleeping with who, who was cheating on who, whose credit card got rejected at Saks, and most importantly, who was broke. Out on the field, she felt like she had come home. The smell of hay, leather, and saddle oil filled her nostrils and she wondered why she hadn't ridden in so long. Horses had always been one of her passions. Whether she was riding, jumping or grooming them, the calmness that enveloped her while sitting in a saddle had always been something she cherished.

She looked at the players seated on their horses. Lance was there, laughing at what one of the groomsmen was saying. He caught sight of her and winked. A dark haired figure caught her eye. There was something very familiar about him. She lost focus as a group of women walked in front of her, their perfume mixing in with the smell of fresh grass. She looked forward again and sucked in her breath at the dark haired man turned to where she could see his face. _Was it?_ She peered at him. _It was!..._


	14. Chapter 14

She had forgotten how handsome he was, how his eyes shone like emeralds, his black hair a sharp contrast to her own blonde locks, the chiseled chin and strong jaw. He was well built, almost six feet, with strong shoulders and nicely shaped legs. There he was, Nicholas Morrow, who sat a horse as fine as any man she had seen, the tight breeches showing off the muscles of his thighs.

Elizabeth almost laughed out loud. She was beginning to sound like one of those trashy romance novels that she secretly read when she was a preteen. The kind she was too young for, that she hid under her bed, the ones her mother didn't know about. Or maybe she did? Seeing him canter away on his fine black stallion filled her with desires she wasn't aware she had.

A sudden thought struck her. _Was he the same Nicholas the two older women were talking about earlier? Nicholas divorced?_ _Nicholas had a son?_ She listened to the two elderly ladies arguing about China patterns and didn't dare interrupt them. Not that she would ever ask Mrs Dumfries something so personal anyway.

She was suddenly shy about seeing him again. What would she say? That she had haphazardly moved to New York City, lived in a roach filled dump in a bad neighborhood, and now wrote for a silly gossip magazine that practically stalked people like himself? Nicholas wouldn't care about that, he was never a snob, never was he conceited about his good looks and wealth.

But still, she looked all around her at the men and women, dressed to the nines, their outfits cost more than six months of her rent. The women were beautiful, their ample bosoms peeking out through frilly dresses, their fingers laden with diamonds bigger than Gibraltar, their shoes so delicate, made of the softest kid leather and fitted with impossible heels. This was the world he was born into, the one he seemed so at ease in, and she couldn't help but feel intimidated by all the finery.

She wondered if she should go over to talk to him. The beautiful colored leaves formed a silhouette around him and the horse, and he looked like one of those paintings she had admired as a young girl. The photographers appeared, their cameras clicking away. Nicholas moved his head, as if to avoid the flashes. His eyes landed on her, stared at her for a split second, and then lit up in recognition. Her aqua eyes clouded. She didn't know if it was the fact that she felt lonely for home, that she missed her parents, missed her friends and wanted to see a familiar face.

A wave of melancholy enveloped her and she felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. It would never do for her to cry at a polo match. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a silly school girl at the sight of a man who she hadn't thought of in years and who had probably forgotten she existed. _It must be PMS,_ she thought.

It had been happening more frequently. Sometimes she would be sitting in the train going home, or laying under a tree at McCaren Park when a wave of loneliness would hit her. Sometimes she would think about Devon and his tragic death and she regretted that she had been helpless when it came to him. She was surrounded by eight million people but the isolation and reality of living in such a fast paced city, where it was every man and woman for himself hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _Snap out of it Elizabeth_ , _!_ she thought to herself. _You are here to write about the polo, interview some of the players, observe what everyone is wearing, go to the party tonight and do the best damn article you can. Now quit your internal whining and enjoy the match!_

It was a whirl of activity, the horses were eager, and everyone watched as the first chucker began, The players focused as the umpire threw in the ball. It was obvious that Lance was the best player, but Elizabeth only had eyes for Nicholas.

She watched as they galloped in and out and around the other team, all trying to move the ball down field and into the goals. At about half an hour of play, it was half time, with his team leading the score. The spectators moved their way to the field to stomp the divots made by the horses hooves.

Elizabeth watched as Nicholas got off his horse and walked towards her, a grin on his face. Her heart thumped in her chest, while heat rose to her cheeks.

 _ **Hello stranger,**_ he said , grabbing hold of her gloved hand.

 _ **Fancy meeting you here!**_

He looked even better up close. She could see his pupils widening, and her reflection in his irises. Elizabeth just stared, her lips parted, drinking him in.

 ** _Elizabeth Wakefield._**

 _ **Nicholas**_ **,** she murmured.

 ** _What on earth are you doing here? So far from Sweet Valley?_**

 _ **Um, I'm actually working. Part of the press.**_

 _Idiot!,_ she thought to herself. _Can't you come up with something better to say?_

 ** _I'm actually here with someone,_** she said.

 _ **Oh? Who?**_

 ** _Um, Mrs Abigail Wexford. She invited me here, to stay with her._**

 _Calm yourself Elizabeth,!_ she thought. _It's just Nicholas!_

 ** _Mrs Wexford? I see. So will you be at the party tonight? Or is that not part of work?_**

 ** _I'll be there,_** she smiled at him.

 ** _Heyyyyyy, Nicholas_ , **_**I see you've met my girlfriend,**_ Lance's arrogant voice broke out in interruption.

Elizabeth looked at him as he approached, a crafty expression on his handsome face.

 _ **I'm not your girlfriend,!**_ she insisted.

 _ **That's not what you said when you woke up with me on top of you,**_ he said grinning and winking at her.

 _ **That's not true! It wasn't like that! We didn't meet until this morning, I swear,!**_ she told Nicholas.

 _ **Don't worry Liz,**_ Nicholas rolled his eyes. **_I know how Lance is. Always the Casanova._**

 ** _Liz? No one calls Elizabeth, Liz without my permission! Trying to take liberties Morrow? Elizabeth came all the way here just to watch ME play,_** Lance declared.

 _ **That's funny, this morning you couldn't even remember my name. Now you're dictating how I should be called?**_ She shook her head in exasperation, as both men grinned at her.

 ** _You just watch yourself with my girl,_** Lance pointed a finger at Nicholas, as he saw a group of women calling to him. **_See you at home, Sandy,_ ** he said **,** winking at her again.

 _ **Sandy?**_

 _ **He seems to think I'm Sandra Dee,**_ Elizabeth explained. _ **He calls me that when he's not calling me Gidget.**_

 _ **Typical. That guy flirts with anything in a skirt. Although I can't blame him, flirting with you.**_

The heat rushed to her cheeks again as the players were called to the field.

 ** _What are you doing after the match,?_** Elizabeth asked, eager to continue talking to him.

 _ **I don't have much time to chat afterwards. I have to go to Stamford,**_ he answered. _**To**_ ** _take care of business._**

 _ **Oh?**_ She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

 _ **But I'll definitely see you at the party tonight.**_

 ** _OK_** **,** she smiled, her mood perking up. **_See you later,_** she said, as he kissed her hand again.

 ** _Tonight. Sandy._**

Elizabeth giggled.

 ** _Bye Lance_** _,!_ she joked as she watched his broad shoulders make their way in the distance.

 _Well. That was nice,_ she thought to herself as Mrs Wexford called her over to meet more friends. _That was very nice!_

She saw him then, not as the eighteen year old boy who declared his love for her the first night he laid eyes on her, but as a serious, mature, confident, and intelligent young man who was very much out of her league. She recalled standing there in the moonlight, at the threshold of her front door, with him gazing at her.

Memories of their friendship were coming back to her, particularly the time after the death of his sister Regina when he had been inconsolable and Elizabeth's heart had broken for him. She watched him now, throwing back a drink of rose wine with a flick of his wrist, his strong hand gripping the thin stem of his glass. She knew he had graduated from Yale, he had gone back east for college, the tragedy of his sister's death still fresh in his mind.

She remembered the conversations they had, how he had confessed to her that he wasn't coping very well with his parents' grief. It was like a knife to his heart, seeing his beautiful mother, a shadow of her former self, waking up well past noon every day and drowning her sorrows in the bottle.

His father had turned to his work, not wanting to peel himself away from his desk, his reports, his memos, his business meetings, anything to forget the emptiness of his beautiful daughter's room, her girlish laughter, the light in her blue eyes when he taught her how to drive, the way she smiled just like her mother.

Elizabeth scanned the field, thoroughly enjoying the excitement of the game, and primarily focusing on Nicholas as she reminisced about their past. She took more notes, tried to concentrate on the ponies, but all she could think about was their brief encounter that she wished could last longer. A dreamy smile took over her face as she admired him expertly riding around on his horse Jupiter. She watched the rest of the match in a daze, eager to see what the evening would bring...


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth had chosen a black sleeveless V necked silk dress with a tight waist and ruffles at the knee length hem. She put the dress on after showering and drying her hair, happy that she wasn't overly blessed in the bosom area. She could get away with wearing something low cut, something that would look downright indecent on a more well endowed woman. The last thing she wanted to do was appear like one of those femme fatales that Mrs Wexford had mentioned earlier. The type that could sniff out men with money from a mile away. The type who were always on the prowl for a rich man, always scheming and manipulating their way into custom made designer slacks.

 _Now what to do with my hair,?_ she thought as she stared in the mirror. _Up or down,_ she said to herself as she combed through the golden length. As she ran the brush through her hair, her thoughts once again went to Nicholas. She smiled in remembrance of the time he convinced her to go on a date with him. He had taken her to an exquisite restaurant called the Cote d'Or, one of the most remarkable places her sixteen year old self had ever been to. Nicholas had been wonderful that night, he went out of his way to impress her, yet he was just as impressive without making any effort. She had enjoyed his company, but she made it clear to him that they couldn't be anything other than friends.

 _Why oh why did I do that,?_ Elizabeth thought to herself, as she put her hair up in a mid bun. She strategically placed blonde hairpins all through her hair in order to prevent the silky strands from falling out and collapsing her hairstyle.

 _Todd Wilkins is why,_ she answered herself.

 _You were so obsessed with your silly high school romance that you pushed Nicholas away. Don't be surprised if he wants nothing to do with you now._

She started to get nervous at seeing him again.

 _You talked to him this afternoon and he was as nice as ever. Relax Elizabeth,!_ she told herself as she began to apply a brown lash conditioner. She loved the more subtle hue that went well with her blonde hair. She applied a pale lip gloss and applied some eye shadow to her lids. To her horror, Jessica's face appeared in the mirror.

 _No_ , she said to herself. _This will never do._

Elizabeth went into the bathroom and washed her face. _Time to start over,_ she thought as she reapplied a light brush of conditioner on her lashes. She squeezed a tiny bit of moisturizer from a tube, and smoothed it into her skin, thankful that she never had the need for concealer.

 _I should throw this eye shadow out anyway,_ she reasoned, while examining her reflection in the mirror. _The color is much too bright for me. And it looks better on tanned skin and most of my color has faded since I left California._

The last thing she wanted was to look anything like her sister. Jessica never left the house without her exorbitant eye makeup. Painting herself up too much would only bring her more attention and make her more anxious.

 _Besides,_ she thought. _I don't want to look like I have a mask on. Less is more._ She couldn't help but think again of what Nicholas would think of her. A knock on the door surprised her out of her reverie.

 ** _Come in_** , she said as Lance opened the door.

 _ **Ready to paint the party red,?**_ he asked, grinning at her. Lance was wearing a casual grey jacket with matching slacks. He was simply dressed yet very debonair.

Elizabeth looked up from her seated position, and took in his appearance. _**I must say Lance, you do clean up very nicely,**_ she teased, as he walked towards her. His still damp hair looked darker than usual and his whiskey colored eyes appeared to have taken on a golden hue in the soft yellow lighting of the room.

His eyes met hers in the mirror. _**I bet all the girls, married and unmarried,**_ she said elbowing him, _**will want your name printed first on their dance cards tonight.**_

 _ **Admit it Sandy, you want me to save all my dances for you,**_ Lance teased. **_But I'm sorry, you'll just have to share me with every other lady tonight. Unless…..unless you promise me not to lock your door tonight. Do that and I'll beat all the hungry vixens off with a stick._**

Elizabeth shook her head, not knowing whether to laugh or to slap him.

 ** _Maybe I should sleep with a stick,_** she said, _**just in case you have any ideas!**_

Lance smirked. **_Come on Liz, how about a kiss for starters. Sort of the way to seal the deal._**

 ** _At least you got my name right this time,_** Elizabeth said. **_As to your little plan, I will have to say no thank you. I'm not going to be the cause of all the brokenhearted women tonight. I'll just have to find someone else to dance with._**

 _ **Fine Sandy, see if I care,**_ Lance pouted. **_But our heat isn't on yet. You'll be cold all alone in that big bed later,_** he warned.

 ** _Lance, I've caught you again in Elizabeth's room._** Mrs Wexford walked up to the pair, a suspicious look on her face.

 _ **I was just suggesting ways for her to keep warm tonight Granny. In this drafty old house.**_

 _ **You know you do have a point,**_ Mrs Wexford agreed. **_About the heat. They haven't come to check the boiler yet, so you might be a bit cold tonight Elizabeth. I'll just give you some extra blankets. You look beautiful dear. And such a nice figure too. Last time my waist was that small, I was younger than thirty._**

 _ **Thank you Mrs Wexford,**_ Elizabeth said graciously.

 _ **Now Lance, ready to escort us down the stairs? Elias has already brought the car around.**_

 ** _Yes Granny._**

 _ **Laurence!**_

 _ **I mean Grandma,**_ he said, as he squeezed Elizabeth's arm.

The party was being held at the Delamar Greenwich Harbour Hotel, a red roofed, pale yellow structure that was located right next to the water. Elizabeth admired the soft light illuminating the elegant ballroom. The dance floor opened out to a waterfront terrace that covered the entire length of the hotel. There were numerous people in attendance, several of them dancing to the music of the live band up on the dais. Once again, butterflies entered Elizabeth's stomach. The outfits she saw earlier at the polo match were nothing compared to the haute coture that was parading around her now. She was once again reminded of the contrast between her middle class upbringing and the opulent world that she was currently experiencing.

 ** _Let's dance,_** Lance's voice interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth gladly took his hand, relieved that she was not completely alone in the vast space of strangers. Mrs Wexford had told Elizabeth to mingle, while she took off towards her friends, most of them too old to enjoy dancing. There were several curious looks from the men, somewhat not too friendly ones from the women; it seemed they were all sizing her up, trying to figure out if she was important enough to converse with or if she was there to snatch one of their men.

 ** _Champagne?_** Lance asked, as he handed her a glass of the golden liquid. _**So you see Blondie, I saved my first dance for you.**_

Elizabeth giggled. _**Lance have you ever had a serious girlfriend?**_

 ** _I have,_** he said more seriously, the devilish glint disappearing from his face.

 ** _So where is she,?_** she asked.

 ** _She ran off to save the world,_** Lance said, a hint of bitterness in his handsome face.

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _ **She's into anthropology. She told me she was going to some island in the south Pacific to build huts or some crap like that. So much for our relationship. Who needs it right? It's much nicer to be a free agent. So I can cuddle with whoever I want,**_ he said raising his brow at her.

 ** _But doesn't that get tiresome after a while? I mean cuddling with every and anyone? How do you keep track?_**

 ** _I manage.. And who needs the potential heartbreak? Besides, I'm young and I'm hot._**

 ** _I agree. And you have a huge ego too,_** Elizabeth smirked as he twirled her around the room.

 ** _I've had my heart broken too you know,_** she told him.

 _ **Oh? Well what better way to wipe your tears than to hook up with me,?**_ he said, grinning again. He handed her another glass of champagne and she sipped the bubbling liquid while looking at him.

Elizabeth shook her head. _**I don't want to hook up with anyone,**_ she insisted _. **I'll cuddle with my teddy bear.**_

 _ **We'll see about that Sandy.**_

 ** _Your hair is real isn't it? I don't see any hint of roots,_** he said, bringing his head closer to hers.

 _ **Yes, it's real.**_

 _ **So… does the rug match the curtains,?**_ he grinned wickedly.

 ** _Lance! That's none of your business,_** Elizabeth huffed. _**I have a good mind to throw you into the water!**_

 ** _OK, you don't have to answer me,_** he smirked. _**I'll find out later,**_ he said, winking at her. **_Now tell me more about yourself. What are you doing so far from home?_**

 _ **I just wanted to live somewhere new. So I moved to New York.**_

 ** _To Williamsburg though,?_** he wrinkled his nose.

 ** _You should have moved to Brooklyn Heights instead. I have some friends who live there._**

 _ **Not with my salary. Your friends must have much deeper pockets than mine. So Williamsburg it is.**_

 ** _Where did you go to college,?_** he asked her.

 _ **Sweet Valley University.**_

 _ **Sweet Valley,?**_ Lance laughed. ** _What kind of sappy name is that?_**

 ** _Don't you dare make fun of my home town,!_** she swatted his arm. **_It's a nice little town in Southern California. It actually reminds me a bit of Greenwich, but this place is a lot richer. The houses are much bigger for sure._**

 ** _So what about your family? You have brothers, sisters?_**

 _ **Yes, one of each.**_

 ** _Are your parents together?_**

 _ **They are,**_ Elizabeth nodded. **_My Mom's an interior designer and my Dad's a lawyer. What about you Laurence? Tell me more about yourself._**

 _ **I'm an only child, as you can probably tell. I grew up in Maine mostly. My parents are still there. They sent me here to keep my grandmother company. And to get me out of their hair. I was kind of a problem kid.**_

 ** _You? No,_** Elizabeth said sarcastically.

 ** _I got thrown out of a few boarding schools up and down the east coast. None of it was my fault though, I swear! I was never too good at school. But I've always loved horses._**

 _ **Me too,**_ Elizabeth said.

 ** _Another,?_** he said, handing her a third drink. ** _If I didn't know better Sandy, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk._**

 ** _What,?_** Elizabeth said hotly. _**You're the one handing me the drinks, not the other way around!**_

 ** _But you're not exactly stopping me are you? It's your plan all along right?_**

 ** _Ha ha,!_** Elizabeth shook her head. **_Yes Lance, you've caught me. I'm trying to take advantage of you._** He turned her around as the music changed to a smooth jazz.

Elizabeth's eyes moved to one of the entrances of the room. There in the doorway stood Nicholas. Their eyes met and she lifted her hand in a wave. She stared at him from several feet away, her heart warming instantly.

 ** _So what's up with you two,?_** Lance asked, seeing her gesture. _**I caught you cheating on me when you were talking to him earlier.**_

 _ **Nicholas and I know each other.**_

Lance raised his dark brows thoughtfully. _**Wait, that's right. Sweet Valley you said. I knew that sounded familiar. His parents live there right?**_

Elizabeth nodded. ** _They do. I met him about five years ago when his family moved there._**

 _ **So you knew Regina then?**_

 ** _Yes. She went to school with me._**

 ** _I remember her. I met her a couple of times. She was really shy, really pretty. Too bad what happened to her._**

 _ **What happened to whom?**_ Nicholas interrupted upon approaching them.

 ** _What happened to the girl who Sandy here pushed over the dock so she wouldn't get to dance with me that's who._**

Elizabeth burst out laughing. _**Lance, how do you come up with these things,?**_ she said, as her eyes set themselves on Nicholas.

 _ **That's Lance alright,**_ Nicholas said ** _. There's always a group of girls fighting for his attention._**

 _ **Rightly so,**_ Lance smirked.

 _ **So can I cut in?**_

 ** _I guess so,_** Lance replied. **_Just don't forget who you're going home with tonight Elizabeth,_** he smirked as he stepped away.

 _ **I won't,**_ she laughed in response as Nicholas held her hand. The pit of her stomach tightened again as he put his hand at the small of her back and flashed her an amused smile.

 ** _I see you and Lance have hit it off,?_** he asked.

Elizabeth smiled at him, the dimple in her left cheek making a coy appearance. **_Well, I am staying at his grandmother's house. And I don't know anyone else here. Except for you of course._** Her smile deepened.

They moved around for a while, enjoying the ambiance of the slow, soothing waltz that was coming from the bandstand. Elizabeth smiled inwardly, feeling more elated than she had been for a long time. Everything about Nicholas Morrow was so familiar to her, but new and exciting at the same time...


	16. Chapter 16

_**It's so good to see you Liz,**_ Nicholas said.

He kissed the back of her hand. A waiter came by with a tray of champagne and he grabbed two of them, handing one to her.

 _ **Me too. I mean you too,**_ Elizabeth giggled. **_I think I've had too many of these,_** she looked up at him, struck at how good his aftershave smelled.

 _ **When I first spotted you this afternoon, I thought it as a mirage in the desert. A California girl I remember from so long ago right here in the snottiest town in Connecticut.**_

 ** _That would be the second snottiest,_** Elizabeth replied. _**Darien is worse from what I hear!**_

He laughed. **_Yeah, you're right. So how long have you been out here anyway?_**

 _ **Since March. And you?**_

 _ **Well after I graduated I moved to the city. My aunt lives out here in Greenwich. In fact, I stay with her whenever I' m in town. I actually live in Greenpoint.**_

 _ **Greenpoint?**_ Elizabeth said. _ **  
**_

 _ **In Brooklyn?**_ She laughed out loud. _**You're kidding! I live in Williamsburg!**_

 ** _You're joking,_ ** Nicholas said, widening his eyes.

 ** _No really. I can't believe we live so close to each other,_** she smiled. **_Of course Nicholas Morrow, I live in the better neighborhood,_** she giggled, mirth in her eyes.

 _ **Ha,!**_ he bantered. **_Are you serious? Last time I was in Williamsburg I saw a rat as big as a cat and he had a gun too. So don't try to show me up Miss Wakefield._**

 _ **Oh? So says the guy who is stuck living along the G train,**_ Elizabeth laughed. _**And where does it go exactly? Into Queens. When it's running that is. All four cars of it. It's no wonder I never see you. I never take the G train.**_

Nicholas twirled her around, as her head felt more giddy from the alcohol.

 _ **Well, I do take the water taxi to and from work, so there's no loss there.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, well, you know what?**_ Elizabeth smirked. _ **We're tired of all you people from Greenpoint coming over on the weekends to hog our bars, our shops, our restaurants and nightlife! So there!**_

He flashed a warm smile at her and she once again marveled at how his eyes sparkled in the subdued lighting. They were as green as emeralds, and fringed with thick black lashes.

 _ **So I thought you were going to work with your Dad, after graduating,**_ Elizabeth stated, changing the subject.

 **That was the plan. But** ** _I wanted to make it on my own, you know? Not ride in on my father's coattails._**

 ** _I know exactly what you mean. I had to leave home. I realized that I would never be able to have my own life and on my own terms unless I got away from Sweet Valley._**

 ** _And have you?_**

 ** _Well, sort of. I mean, it's nice to be independent, but I do really miss my friends and family. Right now I live in an apartment with three, sometimes four other people.  
_**

 ** _What about you Nicholas,?_** she smiled curiously at him.

 _ **Well, I do have my own space. All three hundred and twenty five square feet of it. At least that's what my landlord claims. I needed to get away. My mother practically calls me every day, telling me to come back to California.**_

 ** _Mine too!_** Elizabeth laughed. _**Some day for sure. But not now. Old wounds are suddenly raw again,**_ Elizabeth said, her expression pensive.

 ** _I know exactly what you mean,_ ** Nicholas agreed, his eyes serious.

 ** _So what have you been doing with yourself,?_** Nicholas asked. ** _Let me guess. You write for the New York Times?_**

 ** _Ha! I wish,_** Elizabeth scoffed. **_I have a job at a magazine._**

 ** _Oh yeah,_** Nicholas nodded. ** _You did say you were with the press. So which is it?_**

 _ **Which magazine? Ummmmm,**_ she hid her face in his jacket lapel. **_Now don't laugh._**

 ** _I won't._**

 ** _Promise?_**

 _ **I promise.**_

 ** _It's Cityscoop. Have you heard of it?_**

 ** _That tabloidy, gossipy, fashion, party scene drivel that can stand in for toilet paper,?_** Nicholas smirked.

 ** _Hey!_** She lightly punched him on the arm.

 ** _Better not insult my bread and butter!_**

Nicholas grinned at her indignation. **_I love Cityscoop I promise! I read it all the time. They have a new show on TV too don't they? On one of the local channels._**

 ** _A ha! So you watch it huh,?_** she giggled.

 _ **Maybe I've seen a bit of it, but I've never seen you on there. I only watch to see the goings on in the city.**_

 ** _Liar! You just want the gossip,!_** she teased. _ **I don't actually appear on camera. If you look closely at the credits at the end, you'll probably see my name somewhere.** _

**_I'll admit,_** Elizabeth continued ** _, it's not the Daily News, or even the Post._**

 ** _Well I don't know how much better the Post is,_** Nicholas eyed her thoughtfully.

 ** _I know… but it's a job right? I was pretty desperate when I took the position. The pay isn't great, but it's better than nothing. And the TV show is a lot more than silly gossip. We get to highlight all the beautiful sites and fun things to do in the city. I've also been writing on my own for a bit. A lot actually._**

 _ **What are you working on,?**_ Nicholas asked.

 _ **Elizabeth bit her lip. A series of stories. They're all on my computer somewhere.**_

 _ **About what?**_

 ** _It's a secret for now,_** she teased, smiling brashly at him. _**It's still my dream to get published one day. And, well between that….I decided to go back to school, sharpen my skills. I've been taking classes at NYU.**_

 _ **Doing what?**_

 _ **Well, I'm working on an MBA.**_

 _ **Really?**_

 _ **Yes. I'm going part time. I never thought it was something I would be interested in. But I am learning all about finances, investing, business statistics, media management, and all how they tie in to the publishing industry.**_ She focused her eyes on his.

 _ **I'll probably never be a magnate like William Randolph Hearst, but**_ ** _I think it's important to understand the commercial side of journalism._**

Elizabeth glanced away, focusing on a server carrying a tray of champagne glasses.

 _ **You want another,?**_ Nicholas said, as the waiter approached them.

 ** _Why not,?_** Elizabeth accepted as Nicholas handed her a glass, ignoring how many she already had.

 ** _School has always been something I was good at,_** she continued. **_With all the madness going on, at least I could always depend on academics for some kind of normalcy. And some parts of my job are so frivolous, that I thought I needed something scholarly to balance it out. I don't want to be writing and editing society gossip forever._**

 ** _I've always liked that about you Elizabeth,_** Nicholas said admiringly. _**You've never been content to sit around looking pretty and expect to be rewarded for it,**_ he stroked her cheek. **_So what about your social life?_**

 _ **Social life? What's that? Aside from going out with my roommates, and sometimes they have to drag me kicking and screaming, I just don't have the time.**_

 ** _So no boyfriends?_**

 ** _No,_** she said shyly.

 _ **The last time I saw you, you were practically married to Todd Wilkins.**_

Elizabeth was happy that the lights were dimmed. She didn't want him to see the shame on her face, the embarrassment that still rambled it's way through her heart.

 _ **Todd and I are through**_ _,_ she said simply, without elaborating. She didn't want him to know her humiliation. Nor did she want to come off as a victim. She did not want his pity, or anyone's for that matter.

 _ **I have friends, acquaintances, but no one special**_ _,_ she admitted.

 ** _What about Lance?_**

 ** _What about him?_**

 ** _He seems to be into you._**

 ** _Trying to get into me you mean!_**

They both stared at each other for a split second and burst out laughing.

 _ **Why Elizabeth Wakefield. What kind of insinuation is that?**_

 _ **Well he's made it obvious that he wants to sleep with me. And probably every other girl.**_

 _ **Do you want to,?**_ he said, leaning closer towards her.

 ** _No, not with him_** _,_ she answered, looking him straight in the eye.

 _ **With who then**_ _, **?**_ he asked her suggestively.

 _ **With no one,**_ she replied, averting her eyes. **_I think I am done with relationships,_** she replied, her face solemn.

He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to him. She looked into his eyes, darkened by the dim lighting and wanted to confess to him. Confess it all. But she held back. She didn't want anyone to know how much this still affected her.

 ** _You know, I have given up on relationships too,_** he said, interrupting her thoughts.

 _ **Why,?**_ Elizabeth queried, thinking about what she heard earlier from his aunt. That he was divorced, and had a son. _ **  
**_

 _ **It's a long story. Let's just say, I haven't had much luck in that department myself. And I don't have the time either. I work for a hedge fund manager in lower Manhattan.**_

Elizabeth cocked her head. **_I'm glad I went back to school. If you told me the term hedge fund manager a year ago, I'd probably have no clue as to what you're talking about._**

 ** _We ought to talk shop sometime then. Run my ideas by you. Soon you'll probably be managing me._**

They moved around the massive room, oblivious to the stares they were receiving from curious onlookers. The two of them made a very attractive pair, the beautiful blonde girl that no one knew, dancing with Skye and Kurt Morrow's recently divorced son.

 ** _So how has it been for you,?_** Elizabeth asked Nicholas. _**Success in every corner? The future king of Wall Street?**_

 _ **Hardly,**_ Nicholas laughed. _ **I wouldn't still be living in Greenpoint if I was doing that well. Of course, my family's name helps, so do my father's numerous associates and contacts. I realize I have a huge advantage because of who my father is. But I want to prove myself you know? Prove that I am worthy of all that I am intended for. Try to make a name for myself.**_

 ** _Let's take a breather,_** Nicholas said, as the musicians put their instruments down for a rest. Elizabeth nodded, as he led her out to the wide balcony. _**Let's go out on the deck,**_ he suggested. _ **  
**_

 ** _Cold,?_** Nicholas asked her, as Elizabeth rubbed her hands together.

 ** _A little,_** she responded. _**But you know what? I don't mind it. I think I'm getting used to this east coast weather. There's something so beautiful about the turnover of the seasons here. Our leaves change in Southern California, but nothing like this. It's magical,**_ Elizabeth stated.

Nicholas looked at her face. There was a freshness and warmth about her, especially when she was talking about something she loved. He looked deep into her eyes. That hint of shyness, of vulnerability that he had recognized so many years ago was still there. She was as irresistible to him now as she was back then.

 ** _Come here,_** he said, drawing her close _,_ ** _I'll keep you warm_** _._

 ** _So weren't we supposed to be mingling,?_** she asked him, as he put his arms around her. Elizabeth looked through the large doors and into the ballroom to see Lance and the other polo players surrounded by a bevy of eager, admiring women, oohing and ahhing at their collective words.

 _ **You were supposed to be mingling,**_ he laughed. **_You were busy mingling with Lance when I walked in. And I think he wants to mingle with you again._**

Elizabeth giggled, sipping more champagne. He brought his lips closer to hers. _Kiss me,_ she thought. She felt his warm breath on her cheek.

 _ **Why don't you come to my aunt's house with me,?**_ he asked, stroking her chin.

 ** _I'd like to,_** she said suddenly nervous. _**But, well…..I'm Mrs. Wexford's guest. What would she think if I just took off with you at your aunt's?**_

 _ **You're not trying to avoid me are you Liz?**_

 _ **Not at all,!**_ Elizabeth insisted. **_Well, maybe a little,_** she said, giggling with giddiness. **_I think I'm a little buzzed. I don't want you to see me make a fool of myself. If I'm alone with you well…._** she insinuated, alarmed by her own boldness.

Her pulse increased as she eyed his lips, still wondering what it would be like to feel them on hers.

 ** _You played really well today Nicholas. I really liked the horses. I mean, you and the other players were great, but the horses were the star of the show,_** she teased.

 ** _And here I was thinking I was the best thing on the field. You've ridden before haven't you?_**

 _ **A horse? A few times,**_ she replied. **_It's something I wish I had more access too. For now, the only horses I see are the ones near the park._**

 _ **I have an idea,**_ Nicholas said, as he smoothed a lock of blonde hair away from Elizabeth's cheek. _**What time do you have to be back in the city?**_

 _ **In the evening,**_ Elizabeth replied. _ **There's no rush. Why do you ask?  
**_

 _ **How about I bring you to the stables tomorrow and show you the horses? Maybe we can ride?  
**_

 _ **Really?**_ Elizabeth's eyes sparkled in excitement. _ **Nicholas, that would be awesome. But I don't have anything to wear. Nothing good for being around horses I mean.**_

 ** _I'll bring you something of mine then. I think it will fit you,_** he said, looking her up and down. ** _So, I'll pick you up?_**

 ** _Around eleven maybe?_**

 ** _I'll make it twelve. I think someone will need to sleep off her tipsiness._**

 _ **I'm am not drunk,!**_ she insisted, laughing at herself. _**I don't do this often you know,**_ she said more seriously _ **.**_

 _ **Do what,?**_ Nicholas queried.

 ** _Well, drink like this. Especially when I'm supposed to be working._**

Nicholas tilted her chin and examined her ey _es_ _._ ** _You're not working now by talking to me? Are you?_**

 _ **Of course not. I only had to write about the match, and talk about what some of the ladies were wearing earlier. You know, all the very important stuff,**_ she joked. _ **My business is done for the night. Now it's all about pleasure,**_ she smiled, holding his hand in hers. **_I think it's all this fresh clean air, away from the city. It made me drink all that bubbly. See, it's the air's fault, not mine!_**

 ** _Sure blame it on the atmosphere,_** Nicholas said mockingly. ** _It's OK to kick back an enjoy things, once in a while. I haven't been properly drunk since my college days._**

 ** _Did you drink a lot at Yale?_**

Nicholas shook his head. **_Not too much. I guess part of the excitement is being under aged. When I finally went to Yale, I was almost legal, so the thrill just wasn't there. I did have some fun drunken nights with my buddies, but not to the point where we were hungover for the rest of the week._**

They walked closer to the edge of the terrace, and looked at the numerous yachts, bobbing up and down in the water. Elizabeth inhaled the cool air deeply.

 _ **This is beautiful,**_ she said. **_You know, this place reminds me a little of home. The building for one thing,_** she said referring to the red Spanish tiles that were common in her neighborhood. **_And the water. I miss being near the ocean. The East River is my ocean now._** She twirled around and Nicholas admired the way the moonlight settled on her soft skin. His eyes ran up and down as he focused on her svelte figure, the black dress that exposed just the right amount of skin was still modest. She was every bit that nymph he remembered from the first time he laid his eyes on her.

 _ **No more champagne for me,**_ she said, as she almost lost her balance and fell into his arms. She looked up into his eyes, embarrassed by her clumsiness.

 _ **How many glasses did you have,?**_ he grinned.

 ** _I don't know, five, six? No more for me, or Mrs Wexford will put me in the doghouse. But then again, Chi Chi's bed is much nicer than the one I have at home. Her little dog has a pink princess bed. Can you believe that?  
_**

 ** _Yes,_** Nicholas laughed. ** _I've seen it. She's had that dog for as long as I can remember. I rather you sleep with Chi Chi than anywhere near Lance,_** he whispered in her ear as several party goers walked past them on the wooden planks of the patio. The feeling of his warm breath on her neck sent shivers of delight down her spine. She faced him, watching as his lips came closer to hers...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Elizabeth_** , a voice rang out. She turned her head, and Nicholas got her cheek instead. Her cheeks turned red as she heard him snickering at his blunder while Mrs Wexford walked up to them, a hint of suspicion on her face.

 _ **There you are dear.**_ _**Good evening Nicholas,**_ the older woman said.

 ** _Good evening Abigail_** , Nicholas returned her greeting.

 _ **Or I should say good morning. It's well past this old lady's bedtime. Elias is outside waiting to take us home.**_

 _ **Is it really that late?**_ Elizabeth asked, looking at her watch. She saw that it was almost three in the morning.

 _ **Yes, and I need my beauty rest,**_ Mrs Wexford declared. _ **Although once you're past sixty it doesn't help much.**_

 _ **I should be heading home too,**_ Nicholas said. _**I do have plans for tomorrow.**_ He raised his brows at Elizabeth who smiled in response. They walked back into the ballroom, where almost half the party goers had already left.

Mrs Wexford looked at Nicholas curiously. _**You're not going to join the team?**_ She cocked her brow. _ **I see Eduardo didn't bring his lady friend from Spain with him. Lance told me they're going to continue the party elsewhere.**_

 _ **No, I'll go straight home,**_ Nicholas answered. _ **I promised Elizabeth I'd take her riding tomorrow,**_ he explained as he squeezed her hand.

 **Oh?** Mrs Wexford said, looking at the pair. ** _I see. I didn't know you could ride Elizabeth._**

 _ **Well, I haven't been on a horse for a while,**_ Elizabeth explained. **_I'm pretty rusty. We'll see tomorrow, how I'll do_** , she said, giving Nicholas a look of longing as they continued into the cloakroom. The attendants soon found their coats and Nicholas helped Mrs Wexford slip into hers.

 _ **Tomorrow then?**_ he said, holding Elizabeth's hand as they made their way to the parking lot. Elias got out of the vehicle, opened the back door and helped his mistress inside. Nicholas gave Elizabeth a warm kiss on her cheek once Mrs Wexford was seated in her Bentley.

 ** _Tomorrow,_** Elizabeth smiled as she got into the car. They drove off and Elizabeth watched as Nicholas headed to his own vehicle. She waved at him, wondering what it would be like if she had decided to go to with him instead.

 ** _Isn't Lance coming with us?_** Elizabeth asked as the car drove into the quiet streets.

 _ **No, my grandson will probably find himself in a bar on Greenwich Avenue tonight. Elias doesn't need to drive him there. He'll find a way. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay Elizabeth. I mean if you'd prefer to stay out, I wouldn't hold it against you. I'm not that old fashioned.  
**_

Elizabeth bit her lip. On one hand, she wanted to spend more time with Nicholas. On the other hand, she had a feeling that if she stayed with him, they'd probably end up doing a lot more than talking. The thought titillated and frightened her at the same time.

Elias continued driving and Elizabeth felt sleepy in the warmth and comfort of the car.

 _ **I see you were remarkably cozy with Nicholas Morrow,**_ Mrs Wexford started, cocking her brow.

 _ **Actually, Nicholas and I already know each other,**_ Elizabeth explained. _**I met him at home, in California, maybe six years ago. We were friends, but we drifted apart, with his moving away.**_

 _ **Oh yes, that's right,**_ Mrs Wexford said. _ **I knew the name Sweet Valley was familiar. He's a very nice young man. I'm friends with his Aunt Eleanor. You met her briefly today, remember?**_

 _ **Yes, I remember,**_ Elizabeth nodded.

 _ **Don't let her scare you. She's an old crow with sharp eyes and an even sharper tongue. She's actually his mother's great aunt. So I assume you know his parents, and... Regina?  
**_

 _ **I know the family,**_ Elizabeth said. _ **I was friends with his sister, I was there the night she died,**_ Elizabeth continued, a faraway expression on her face.

 _ **Ahhhh,**_ Mrs Wexford said, her old hooded eyes came alive at the opportunity to to gossip. _ **That family has never been the same since that poor girl...**_

She leaned back into her seat. _ **Now you know Elizabeth, I don't like spreading tales.**_

 _ **Did Nicholas tell you about his divorce?**_

Elizabeth perked up at the mention of the word. _**No, he didn't.**_ She shook her head, trying to look nonchalant, but deep down she was all too curious about Nicholas' love life.

 _ **Well, I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough,**_ Mrs Wexford adjusted her silk scarf. _ **Sherry Cavanaugh was his wife. Her family lost all of their money and she latched on to Nicholas, hoping to benefit from his trust fund. His parents were against the match from the start. But she was pregnant, and he married her. In City Hall in Manhattan, can you believe that? And he didn't tell his parents! The shame of it all. Their only son,**_ she moaned in exaggeration. _**I have known Skye from the time she was a girl. She grew up here you know. I was at her wedding to Kurt. They lived in Boston, but were always visiting here. So I got to know Nicholas and Regina well.**_

 _ **Now what was I saying,**_ she continued, eager to fill Elizabeth in.

 _ **Oh yes. The baby.**_ Elizabeth almost laughed as Mrs Wexford looked around and lowered her voice, as if there was an audience listening in on their conversation.

 _ **She lied to Nicholas and she lied to her parents as well. She had a tryst with someone else. Some say it was a pool boy in New Canaan. Some say it was her ski instructor in Vail. Can you believe that? They were together for a year and the poor child got an infection and had his tonsils removed. Nicholas grew suspicious after learning of the child's blood type. He had a paternity test done and found out her baby isn't his. It was quite the scandal! Eleanor tells me that he's back in his parents' good graces. But he still refuses to go back to California. He's only recently started talking to Skye and Kurt again,**_ she nodded slowly.

 _ **Can you imagine Elizabeth? Being estranged from the person you love most in the world?**_

 _Only too well,_ Elizabeth wanted to say, as she thought of Jessica. She tuned out Mrs Wexford and digested this bit of news as her companion started prattling on about Eduardo and his Barcelona girlfriend. A dreamy smile came over her face as she pictured herself, riding through the grasslands with Nicholas at her side. Elias pulled into Mrs Wexford's driveway and parked the car. He opened the door and helped Mrs Wexford out. Elizabeth felt a bit of awkwardness, she was unaccustomed to being doted on by servants. They entered the house and Margo was right there on hand to take their coats. Elizabeth thanked Mrs Wexford for the evening and they made their way to their bedrooms after wishing each other goodnight. Elizabeth smiled as she heard Chi Chi barking excitedly as her mistress entered the room. She walked into the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on her nightgown. Elizabeth went to the door, giggling as she locked it.

 _Lance better not try to give me any surprises tonight,!_ she thought to herself as she got into the pillow soft bed and wrapped the covers around her. She fell asleep, playing over the recent events over and over in her head. It had been a wonderful day, and an even more wonderful night, a wonderful night indeed...


	18. Chapter 18

**_I thought you said you were rusty._**

Elizabeth giggled, as she walked Athena, a Belgian draft horse closer to Nicolas' own horse Jupiter.

 ** _I lied,_** she laughed as she adjusted the broad brimmed hat that was keeping the sun out of her eyes. Nicholas had arrived that morning, right at noon, with Skye Morrow's elegant riding habit, that after changing into, was too long on Elizabeth's shorter body. The brown knee high leather boots, looked to be brand new. They were a couple of sizes too big for her and Elizabeth wished she was wearing thicker socks.

Elizabeth put on the clothes and went downstairs only to meet a very hungover Lance who was just coming home after a wild night out. Lance was filling Nicholas in on the party they missed out on. They left Mrs Wexford's mansion just as her little dog tried to attack Nicholas, and just as she was about to lecture her grandson about the indecency of yet another drunken night out.

After making their way to South Horse Stables, Nicholas took her along the trails of Greenwich's back country, where the wide open spaces and extensive pathways made for an exciting, very scenic ride. The brilliant colors of the fall landscape created a vivid, romantic atmosphere, and Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

Elizabeth leaned forward and stroked the brown horse's blonde mane.

 _ **Nicholas h**_ ** _ow_** **tall is your Mom,?** she asked as she tried to tuck in the shirt with her gloved hands.

 ** _Not that I'm complaining, this is a beautiful outfit, but it was obviously made just for her. My pants keep falling down._**

 ** _Oh? Really Liz? I like the sound of that,_** Nicholas' eyes twinkled.

 _ **Very funny Nicholas,**_ Elizabeth laughed as she tightened the leather belt. She poked him with her riding crop.

 ** _I'll use this to keep you in line if necessary,_** she threatened as Nicholas helped her mount Athena. The two of them cantered on the grassy field taking in the fresh air and the quiet calm that came from being miles away from New York City.

Nicholas pulled on the reins. ** _I think Mom's five foot nine._**

 _ **She won't mind that I'm wearing this,?**_ Elizabeth asked.

Nicholas shook his head. _**No, not at all. She doesn't ride too much any more. She probably doesn't even remember that she has all these riding clothes here.**_

Nicholas studied Elizabeth, and how comfortable she appeared on Athena. Her blonde braid peeked out from under the brown hat and her eyes looked especially pretty under the shadow of the wide brim. She was clearly not a novice.

 ** _So you've been holding out on me huh,?_** Nicholas spoke as they increased the pace. ** _I had no idea you were so good on a horse. Makes me want to know what else you're good at. How long have you been riding?_**

 ** _Well, I first started riding when I was eleven….. no twelve. You remember Lila Fowler?_**

Nicolas nodded.

 ** _She had a horse named Thunder and I was pretty obsessed with him,_** Elizabeth continued. ** _I have always loved horses._**

 ** _I used to read everything I could about them and then my parents allowed me to taking riding lessons._**

 ** _And then Lila's father bought her a horse. I had never had any reason to be jealous of her until then._**

 _ **It got to the point where I was letting her copy my homework, and was hanging around with a group of girls that I didn't even like too much, just so I could spend time with that horse.**_

 ** _I spent my days dreaming that Thunder was mine. And Lila didn't even appreciate him. She was proud of being his owner, but not much else._**

Elizabeth's eyes glistened as she reminisced.

 _ **How long have you owned Jupiter,?**_ she queried, as the black horse swung his tail from left to right.

 ** _Jupiter isn't mine. He's my Aunt Eleanor's horse. She's too old to ride him. And since he's a polo pony, he needs special exercise. She still comes out here to see him, but with her age, she just doesn't have the energy to groom him like she used to. So whenever I'm here, I make a point to spend time with him._**

 ** _How far away does she live from here?_** Elizabeth asked. They approached the stables that were up ahead, separated from them by a wide grassy pasture.

 ** _Not too far. Maybe fifteen minutes. She lives in Belle Haven._**

 ** _Oh? Where's that?_**

 ** _Belle Haven is out on the peninsula, south of here,_** Nicholas explained. ** _She's pretty close to the water, up on a hill. My mother spent a lot of her childhood there. It's an old house, it's kind of the running joke in my family, that my aunt is the same age as it. And the views, the views of Long Island sound are pretty incredible._**

 _ **More incredible than the Pacific?**_ Elizabeth teased.

 ** _Well,_** Nicholas said, reaching out to caress her cheek. _**The water is a lot calmer here.**_

 ** _Maybe I should take you there? I'd like to introduce you to her, properly. I told her I was going to take you riding. She remembers you from yesterday._**

 _ **Ummmm,**_ Elizabeth hesitated. She brought her horse to a stop and turned towards him.

 _ **Come on Liz,**_ he pressed. ** _I have something special I want to show you._**

 ** _All right,_** Elizabeth conceded. _ **It's just that…..**_

 ** _Just what?_** Nicholas face turned to concern.

Elizabeth bit her lip. ** _I feel like I'm trespassing into a whole new world. Everyone here is just so…_**

 ** _Rich?_**

 _ **Yes, that's it.**_

 _ **It's just my aunt. Her bark is worse than her bite.**_

 ** _She'll like you, once she gets to know you._**

 _ **I'll take you back to Abigail's to say goodbye and get your things, and then we'll take the train to the city. My aunt is close to the station.**_

 _ **Deal,?**_ he said, holding out his hand.

 ** _Well_** **….** Elizabeth smiled. ** _I don't know….. Maybe..._**

 ** _Race you,!_** she yelled as she squeezed her legs and the horse took off ahead of him.

 ** _Heyyyyyy! You cheat! That's not fair!_**

Nicholas sped after her watching as she took one fence and then another. He caught up to her as they reached the corral. The groomsmen approached them, ready to lead the horses in their stalls. Elizabeth giggled as Nicholas got down, his lips pursed in mock anger.

 ** _You're lighter than I am, that's the only reason you beat me. You'll have to come back, let us have a rematch. I'm on to your tricks,_** he joked as he pulled her down from the horse. He held on to her for much longer than was necessary, watching the way her eyes sparkled in triumph. Elizabeth blushed as Nicholas stared at her. It reminded her of the first time they met, when he followed her every movement and tried to monopolize every moment of her time.

 _ **We'll have to do it another time.**_ _ **And then I'll win again,**_ she smiled, giving him a squeeze.

A stable boy took hold of Jupiter's reins and led the horse to his stall. Elizabeth ran her hand along Athena's mane as the young man returned to take her in.

 ** _We'll see,_** Nicholas replied as he grabbed her hand and the two of them followed a path out to the parking lot.

Half an hour later, Nicholas pulled up into the driveway of his aunt's home. The home was, as Nicholas said, situated high up on a hill, surrounded by a grassy lawn and several weeping willow trees.

Elizabeth looked in awe at the architectural wonder.

 _ **This is amazing. It's like a giant dollhouse,!**_ she remarked as they stood on the wide wrap around porch. They entered the heavy wooden door where they removed their jackets and hung them at a mirrored hall stand that stood in the vestibule. Elizabeth removed her shoes while looking inside at the impressive foyer.

 _ **So, are you ready for the grand tour?**_ Nicholas asked as he removed his own boots.

 ** _Are you sure your Aunt Eleanor won't mind? Me walking all over her house?_**

 ** _No, of course not_** **,** he replied as he opened the entrance to the foyer. ** _She's probably still at her bridge club._**

 ** _I thought you said she was home_** **,** Elizabeth said, trying to hide her nervousness at being alone with him.

 ** _Come on, I won't bite._**

She smiled as he held her arm.

 ** _This is the parlor,_** he said, leading her into the pocket doors on the left of the wide hallway. The room was a decorated with a pale blue silk damask wallpaper. Ornate rococo plaster covered the walls as well as the ceiling, which was at least fourteen feet high. The room was about thirty feet long and fifteen feet wide. At the far end of the room, there was an expansive carved white marble fireplace mantle with a large built in mirror.

 _ **I can barely see myself in the mirror,**_ Elizabeth giggled, while she stood on her toes. I can only see my head.

 _ **Well,**_ ** _you look great,_** Nicholas stated admiringly. _ **It doesn't matter,**_ because this house has lots of other mirrors, he said, as he led Elizabeth to the leaded stained glass window in the center of the room.

 _ **It's so pretty,**_ she exclaimed, admiring the intricate scrolls and colors.

 ** _If you think this is nice, wait till you see the stairs,_** Nicholas said, as he led her out of the room. They walked out of the parlor through a second set of doors and further on to the right of the main hallway. A large stained glass window served as the backdrop of the elegantly carved rounded staircase that curved up to the highest floor, where another stained glass dome served as a skylight.

 ** _Wow,_** Elizabeth said in wonder, as she looked at the beautiful glass rondels that made up the pattern. She turned her attention to the art deco figural lamp at the bottom of the balustrade.

 _ **Does it work,?**_ she asked, referring to the lamp. Nicholas answered by pushing the brass push button switch on the wall.

 ** _There's another switch upstairs that turns it on and off,_** Nicholas explained.

 ** _I almost expect this place to have gas lighting,_** Elizabeth remarked, in reference to the graceful sconces that lined the hallway.

 ** _That's what they had when they built this place in the 1890's,_** Nicholas said, as they made their way into the dining room. Elizabeth marveled at the coffered ceiling which was made of deep chestnut wood and pale olive silk jacquard inserts. A series of murals, featuring hunting scenes from the English countryside filled in the spaces between the detailed wood panels. A wide carved wooden fireplace featured another large mirror and a beautifully figured cast iron fire cover.

 _ **Is that supposed to be Artemis?**_ Elizabeth asked, pointing at the cover.

 ** _Oh? I see someone paid attention in Greek mythology class,_** Nicholas kidded, as Elizabeth poked him in the ribs. She stood in the doorway, admiring the decor from a distance.

 _ **This table is pretty big, for just one person,**_ Elizabeth remarked.

 ** _Yes I know,_** Nicholas agreed. ** _Although my aunt,…. she's pretty busy, for an octogenarian. She does have a lot of good friends in this town. She often has dinner parties._**

 ** _Exactly how old is she?_**

 _ **Well, every birthday, she says she's eighty five. She's either pretty close to ninety or just past it. I'm not quite sure. I've never asked. I'm a little afraid of her to be honest. There used to be a beautiful Persian rug in this house. I spilled ketchup on it once when I was ten, and she's given me an evil eye ever since.**_

 ** _How often do you come here?_**

 ** _Probably twice, three times a month. Mostly on weekends, when I'm not working. I usually leave here on Sunday evenings, or on Monday mornings, I have to get up a little earlier, to get downtown on time after I arrive at Grand Central. We used to spend Christmas here when I was a kid. We'd fly in, or drive from Boston, and some of the extended family would all stay at this house._**

Seeing him looking on his past, telling stories of his youth made her feel closer to him.

Nicholas looked at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 _ **You know, she wants to give up this house.**_

 ** _You mean sell it? Why?_** Elizabeth widened her eyes.

 ** _Well, it's just too big for just her. It's true that she has lots of friends, but the nights are pretty lonely with just her and her maid Monica . Also, her sister, my other aunt, wants her to move in with her in Westport._**

Nicholas grabbed hold of her hand.

 _ **Come with me,**_ he smiled.

 _ **I told you I had something special to show you. I'll show you what I think will be your favorite room.**_ He took her past the stairs and opened a door that led to the back portion of the house...


	19. Chapter 19

**__**Wait, what's that,?**__** Elizabeth asked, pointing at the right to what looked like a closet door with an etched glass window.

 ** _ _ **It's an elevator,**__** Nicholas said, as he opened the door to show her. The vision that greeted them was a carved paneled wooden box equipped with a lavish red velvet seat and a brilliant chandelier at the top. A mirror was part of the back wall, while matching red carpet covered the floor.

 ** _ _ **I don't think I've ever seen such a pretty elevator,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**Does it work?**__**

 ** _ _ **It does. My aunt uses it to get up and down the stairs when her knees are troubling her, which isn't too often. She's in pretty good shape for her age. It's really slow though. It goes to the basement and up to the third floor. I think they actually installed it in the 1920s, several years after the house was built. This house also has a couple of dumbwaiters,**__** he pointed them out, as they moved along to the rest of the house.

Nicholas stood near as Elizabeth walked in front of him, giving him a whiff of her blonde hair and a view of the delicate skin at the back of her neck. He leaned closer, wanting nothing more than to kiss her soft skin and run his hands through the fine wavy strands that were escaping from the loose braid she had it in. He felt a stir in his loins and a sudden hunger to press his body up against hers and…

 ** _ _ **Well,?**__** she said to him as she turned, raising her brows and teasing him with her eyes. **__**Where is this favorite room of mine? Is it the kitchen? Because I'm starving!**__**

 _ _Behave Nicholas,__ he chided himself. His eyes focused on her mouth, enjoying the way her soft pink lips curled up with laughter.

 ** _ _ **This way Miss Wakefield,**__** he smiled, as they made their way to another door down the hallway. He opened the door to a high ceilinged room of shelves, each of them filled with numerous books.

 ** _ _ **A library**__** ** **,**** Elizabeth exclaimed as she spun around, admiring the huge collections of novels, classics, reference books and magazines.

 ** _ _ **You're right, this is my favorite room, and I haven't seen the whole house yet!**__**

 ** _ _ **There are a few books in here that are even older than this house,**__** Nicholas said, as Elizabeth examined the titles. **__**Lots of magazines too. And lots of old photographs of Greenwich and other parts of Fairfield County from the turn of the century. Aunt Eleanor inherited most of them from her grandparents and has never thrown anything out.**__**

 ** _ _ **I should hope not,**__** Elizabeth exclaimed, giving him a horrified look. **__**I can't understand why anyone would want to get rid of any of this.**__**

Nicholas shrugged. **__**Well I know a lot of people don't appreciate things like that,**__** he said. **__**All the history I mean. But Aunt Eleanor does, and I knew you would too,**__** he said, laughing as she attempted to move the squeaky ladder to the other side of a particularly high shelf.

 ** _ _ **I think this needs a bit of oil,**__** Elizabeth suggested, as she managed to shift the ladder from left to right. She climbed up, looking at the various bound collections.

 ** _ _ **If I lived this house, I'd probably spend every minute in here… probably writing at that beauty,**__** she motioned, pointing to the elaborately carved wooden desk that was situated near the window. ****It's huge**** , she said, climbing down the ladder and walking over to admire the numerous nooks and drawers.

 ** _ _ **You know, there's a secret passage here**__** _ _,__ Nicholas stated. **__**You want to see it,?**__** he smirked at her.

 ** _ _ **A secret passage? Should you be showing it to me?**__** Elizabeth teased as Nicholas walked towards her.

 ** _ _ **I'll just have to keep you from leaving this house, that way, you won't be able to tell anyone.**__**

 ** _ _ **How are you going to do that?**__**

 ** _ _ **I have my ways**__** _ _,__ he smiled, winking at her as he picked up a heavy brass nymph bookend, and revealed a tiny knob. **__**You do the honors,**__** he grinned at her, as he pressed her index finger to the button.

 ** _ _ **Let me guess, it's behind one of the bookcases,**__** she said looking around the room.

 ** _ _ **Nope,**__** he replied, his eyes glinting mischievously. He was so cute when he smiled, his eyes brightened and Elizabeth felt the urge to caress the small dimple in his chin.

 ** _ _ **Wrong,**__** Nicholas said, **__**but a good guess though.**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't see anything opening,**__** Elizabeth said, confusedly looking around.

 ** _ _ **That's because, it's too small to notice**__** _ _,__ he replied, as he brought her to the fire place.

 ** _ _ **Now put your finger into the lion's mouth,**__** Nicholas instructed.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmm, I don't know,**__** she said grinning at him. **__**It won't bite me will it,?**__** she asked, as she pushed her finger deep inside the tiny hole in the jaw.

She felt another small knob and pressed on it. To her surprise, the carved brass fire back turned sideways, revealing an opening.

 ** _ _ **A ha,!**__** she said, smiling again. **__**So the button under the bookend opens the tiny cover at the lion's mouth, and then the lion's mouth opens the fire place. It's so small, I would never have seen it if you didn't show me.**__**

 ** _ _ **That's the whole point of it being a secret. Shall we,**__** ** **?**** Nicholas motioned, as he entered through the opening.

Elizabeth followed him, grateful that they didn't have to crouch too much, as this fireplace was even higher than the one in the parlor. They found themselves at a landing, with flights of steps leading both up and downwards.

 ** _ _ **There's a safe here too,**__** Nicholas pointed to a section of the wall that looked like an ordinary grille covering. **__**It's in there,**__** he said, **__**camouflaged as**__** ** _ _ **a vent. To open it…**__** he continued, turning to the stairs. Elizabeth watched as he lifted a wooden plank from one of the treads, revealing a series of numbered buttons.

 ** _ _ **You have to enter the combination and the grille swings open,**__** he explained.

Elizabeth watched in fascination as he entered a series of numbers that brought the brass cover to life. **__**That's not it though,**__** Nicholas continued. He entered another set of numbers and finally reached into the now open space to pull open the safe door.

 ** _ _ **I feel like I'm in a James Bond film,**__** Elizabeth giggled. **__**I feel like I could write a mystery novel right in this house,**__** she continued.

 ** **That's a good idea,**** Nicholas said, laughing along with her. **__**As long as you make me into the hero.**__**

Elizabeth shook her head. **__**Hmmmmm, maybe I'll make you the villain,**__** she said as if deep in thought. **__**So do the servants use these stairs,?**__** Elizabeth asked, enchanted with the whole concept.

 ** _ _ **No, there's actually another set of stairs in the back of the house, for servants only.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know how that is. I was a scullery maid in England for a while,**__** she said.

 ** _ _ **Wait what?**__** He looked at her incredulously.

 ** _ _ **It's true,**__** Elizabeth laughed. **__**I was the lowest servant in a huge house. Let's just say it was quite an adventure,**__** she said, thinking of Max Pennington.

 ** _ _ **When was this? How did you end up there,?**__** Nicholas asked, a bemused expression on his handsome face.

 ** _ _ **It's kind of a long story. But I really needed the money,**__** she continued.

 _ _Jessica came over and convinced me to come home,__ she reflected, as sadness seeped through her countenance. __That will never happen again! I rather scrub toilets in the bathrooms at Port Authority Bus Terminal than ever go back to Sweet Valley and be her sister again,!__ she thought to herself.

 ** _ _ **So show me the rest of this beautiful house,**__** she turned to Nicholas, not wanting thoughts of Jessica to interrupt her. **__**We can't stay in this secret passage forever,**__** she said, smiling.

He looked at her carefully, observing the change of emotions on her face.

 ** _ _ **I lost you for a while there,**__** he said, lifting her chin towards him. **__**You seemed so far away.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, London is far away,**__** she laughed, trying to convince him that everything was normal, as she felt his warm hand brushing her cheek. She grabbed hold of his other hand.

 ** _ _ **Now, tour guide Morrow, let's get out of this stairwell and show me the rest of the house.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, let's see,**__** Nicolas went on. **__**There's not much in the basement. It's a massive space, and surprisingly, not one of those dark, damp ones that you usually find in old houses. The ceilings are pretty high down there, almost nine feet. Monica has her own suite down there, although I don't like the idea of it.**__**

 ** _ _ **Why?**__** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _ _ **Because she's so far away from my aunt. If anything happens, especially at night…**__**

 ** _ _ **I get it,**__** Elizabeth nodded. **__**You're afraid something might happen to her?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, with her age and all. That's why I like to come up here, to see how she's doing.**__**

 ** _ _ **She's lucky to have you then,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**Does she have any children?**__**

 ** _ _ **She had only one son,**__** Nicholas replied. **__**My mother's second cousin. He died**__** ** _ _ **somewhere in the Amazon a long time ago. I never met him. But he had no children himself. So that's the reason she dotes on her nieces and nephews. She claims I'm her favorite, but I think that's mostly because I'm the one who visits her most often.**__** A flicker of pain passed through his eyes. **__**She has a collection of porcelain dolls that she wanted to give to Regina. She was pretty devastated when she died.**__**

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, taking hold of Nicholas' hand as they made their way up the staircase.

Nicholas pushed on the wall, opening another door that led them to a small closet. He shut the door behind them _ _,__ walked ahead and opened yet another door, which to Elizabeth's surprise was fronted by a large pier mirror.

 ** _ _ **You were right,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**Mirrors everywhere. And secret doors.**__**

 ** _ _ **This is actually a dressing room**__** _ _,__ Nicholas said, as Elizabeth observed the numerous racks and drawers.

 ** _ _ **I can see that. It looks like every woman's dream,**__** Elizabeth giggled. **__**My lifetime collection of clothing isn't nearly enough to fill here,**__** she stated, as he led her to the door on the left. A large claw foot tub greeted her as they entered.

 ** _ _ **This is even bigger than the one at Mrs Wexford's house,**__** she noted, as she felt the cast iron tub. **__**It's so heavy, so solid. And a needle shower too. I love it! My roommate would love it too. We only have a small shower, and she's a dancer. She often needs to soak her feet in ice and a tub this large would be wonderful. So when can I move in?**__** she joked, as she grabbed Nicholas into a warm hug. **__**I'll be scullery maid forever in this house if your aunt lets me have a bath in this gorgeous tub.**__**

 ** _ _ **That can be arranged,**__** he said rakishly, **__**as long as I can join you.**__** He felt himself growing hard again. They walked back into the dressing room and into the attached bedroom. Elizabeth's heart raced as she thought of his suggestion.

 ** _ _ **It's empty,**__** she said as they entered, pulling away from him and looking around. **__**So the bathroom and dressing room, they're for the lady of the house right? So she's basically in charge of the secrets in the house?**__**

 ** _ _ **Isn't that the way it always is?**__** Nicholas replied. **__**That's how it was in my house,**__** he said smiling as he reminisced _ _.__ ** _ _ **It's actually the biggest bedroom in the house. My aunt used to occupy it, but when her husband died, she couldn't bear to stay in here. So she took one of the smaller rooms at the end of the house. There's another dressing room,**__** he said, as he walked on the other side, opening the door, **_and a bathroom in there as well._**

Nicholas led her back into the bedroom and opened another door, one that led out to the balcony. They stood in silence, admiring the panoramic view beneath them. The large weeping willow trees gracefully decorated the wide lawn, and Elizabeth felt like she was staring at a marvelous work of art. She placed her hand in his, grateful to have enjoyed this special day with him. There were several small islands visible in the distance, and they could see the coast of Long Island which lay before them. The sun was low in the sky, bringing on cooler temperatures. Elizabeth shivered as a rush of brisk autumn air blew the multicolored leaves on the grass below. Her skin felt cold, but inside she was everything but. There was an electricity between them, and she knew she wasn't the only one being sparked by it. Nicholas put his arms around her and stared deep into her eyes.

 _ **Let's go in before you catch a chill,** _ he said, as he opened the door and walked with her back into the bedroom. They went out into the hallway and he ran his hands along her shoulders.

 _ **Elizabeth...You know how I feel about you, don't you?**_

She nodded, as if entranced. **_  
_**

She stared at his lips, just as they moved closer to hers. A rush of blood met her face as they embraced each other.

 _ _This is much better than last night__ , she thought to herself as she remembered how closely he held her on the patio. She pulled him closer, caressing the sides of his face as she felt the tip of his tongue on hers. Before she knew what was happening, Nicholas' hands had found their way under her shirt after undoing some of her buttons. She felt the heat between her legs and her nether regions moistening in anticipation.

 ** _ _ **Wait**__** ** **,**** she stopped, alarmed at how fast they were moving. **__**I….,**__** she bit her lip as he caressed her neck with warm kisses.

 ** _ _ **You don't want to,?**__** he moaned, his eyes pleading with her.

 ** _ _ **I do**__** _ _,__ she assured him as she placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating, so strong, so vibrant. **__**I just don't want to rush things. Nicholas, we only met each other yesterday. I've never been the type to just jump into bed with every man I like.**__**

 ** _ _ **But you do like me, don't you Liz?**__**

Elizabeth nodded. **__**You know I do,**__** she said softly. **__**I like you a lot,**__** she said, her eyes wide with sincerity. **_More than a lot._**

 ** _ _ **You're not still hung up on Todd are you?**__**

 ** _ **No, it's not that,**_** she put her hand to his face, admiring the pure greenness of his eyes.

She turned and walked down the stairs, while buttoning and adjusting her shirt. To her utmost horror, she found Mrs Eleanor Dumfries at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at her...


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth's cheeks, which were pink before, were scarlet now.

 ** _And what's this?_** Mrs Dumfries asked, looking accusingly, as her nephew followed behind Elizabeth.

 ** _Nicholas, I see you're entertaining Abigail's house guest,?_** she asked, her sharp, old blue eyes were stern, yet amused at the same time.

 ** _It's not what you think Aunt Eleanor. Elizabeth and I were just….._**

Nicholas' aunt pursed her lips. **_Doing something upstairs that required fixing the young lady's clothing afterwards. I know what young people get up to these days._**

 ** _We didn't… I…. mean we weren't….,_** Elizabeth said looking mortified. **_Nicholas was just giving me a tour of the house,_** she said weakly.

Eleanor nodded slowly. ** _Oh? Of the bedroom I_** ** _presume_** ** _? I see. My eyes are old. But I see very well._**

If there was ever a time that Elizabeth prayed that a huge sinkhole would open up underneath and swallow her, it was right at that moment. **_No, not the bedroom, I mean, yes, we were in the bedroom but….._** she started.

Nicholas put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Eleanor held up a bony hand to both of them. **_My nephew is a healthy young man, and you, Elizabeth are a lovely young thing,_** she said knowingly. ** _I would prefer it if unmarried boys and girls were always chaperoned, but I realize we can't always have that in modern times._**

She glanced at Nicholas. ** _Have you had dinner? I suppose the two of you were otherwise engaged, and were too busy sating your other appetites to think about eating. Mrs Elison brought leftovers from her anniversary party and you might as well eat it. It's a day old, but I'm sure it's still good. There's lobster bisque, which I know you love Nicholas, and some fine stuffed salmon. And mango mousse for dessert. I'll have Monica warm it up properly so you don't get sick._**

 ** _Don't you want any?_** ** _Will you join us Aunty?_** Nicholas asked.

 ** _No, my boy. When you're eighty five, you sometimes have no desire to eat this late. I'm going upstairs to lie down and watch my stories that I taped during the week. Do you watch the stories Elizabeth?_**

 ** _Stories? You mean soap operas?_** Elizabeth almost burst out laughing, relieved that the subject had changed. **_I don't have time to watch them. But,_** she grinned _._ ** _My sister and I had a guest spot on the Young and the Beautiful once._**

 ** _Really?_** Eleanor said. ** _I knew it! Everyone I've met from California is an actress or wants to be one._**

 ** _We weren't on the show for very long,_** Elizabeth explained. ** _It was when I was still in high school. Over six years ago. Acting is more of my sister's interest, not mine._**

She eyed Elizabeth up and down. **_Well, you certainly are young, and beautiful. I watch the ones on another channel, but I'll have to start watching it then._** She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

 ** _Monica,!_** she called out to her maid. **_Draw me a bath,_** she requested as Monica came into the foyer. **_And make sure it's not too cold. My old bones can't stand it. And when you're done, you can lay out the food for my nephew and his lady friend._**

 ** _Oh, no, don't bother her Aunt Eleanor, we can do it ourselves,_** Nicholas insisted.

 ** _Alright,_** she agreed, dismissing the maid. She turned to Elizabeth. **_I assume you'll be going back to Abigail's tonight? Should I call her and tell her not to expect you? That you'll be spending the night here?  
_**

 ** _Oh no… we're actually leaving later, on the train,_** Elizabeth blushed again.

 ** _We'll take the train back into the city tonight,_** Nicholas explained.

 ** _I see. Well, I suppose spending time with your pretty friend is more exciting than your poor old aunt,_** she sniffed exaggeratedly.

 ** _Good night then_** _,_ she said, making her way to the stairs.

 ** _It was nice meeting you again Elizabeth…..Monica,!_** she yelled, before Elizabeth could answer her.

Elizabeth covered her eyes in humiliation as the elderly woman disappeared into the hallway upstairs. ** _How embarrassing! She probably thinks I'm….Oh god, what if she tells Mrs Wexford?_**

Nicholas chuckled.

 ** _And you, how can you laugh? And I didn't know she wanted you to stay here tonight!_**

 ** _Look Liz,_** Nicholas said, as he grabbed her hand. **_Whatever she tells Abigail won't be anything worse than what everyone says about Lance._**

 ** _They'll think I'm….. Ohhhh. She probably thinks I'm here just to seduce you._**

 ** _I actually like the sound of that,_** Nicholas said, the dimple in his chin appearing as he laughed.

Elizabeth shook her head. **_Nicholas, be serious! I like Mrs Wexford, and I don't want her to think I'm like that! She's been nothing but kind to me, I don't want her to think I'm an opportunist!_**

 ** _Relax Liz,_** he said, pulling her close and running his hands up and down her arms. **_Whatever they think you did, well, they'll think I was right there doing it with you. So you're not the only guilty party,_** he grinned wickedly.

 ** _Yes, but women are always held to a higher standard. It's not fair, but that's how things work._**

 ** _If it wasn't for Abigail , you wouldn't be here right? I mean, she's the one that brought you here,_** Nicholas reassured her. **_It's not like you planned it, to come here and find me._**

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, her nerves calmed by his contemplation.

 ** _You know you're right,_** she giggled ** _, if anything, it's all because of her little dog. No one can say I tricked her into running down into the subway tracks. If it wasn't for that, Mrs Wexford would never have befriended me like she did._**

 ** _But…._**

 ** _But what?_**

 ** _Well, were you supposed to stay here tonight? I don't want you to change your plans just for me._**

 ** _My aunt doesn't care. She's in her room watching her soaps, like she does every other Sunday night. She won't miss me. And, I don't want you to travel back to the city alone. I'm not letting you out of my sight._**

A wave of deja vu entered Elizabeth's mind, as he said those words. It brought her back to that night, the night when they first met, when he was so determined to be in her presence. Elizabeth smiled as she recollected.

 ** _Now let's go eat,_** Nicholas said,breaking her thoughts as he lead her into the kitchen. **_You said you were starving right?_**

Elizabeth nodded. **_Yes, I'm pretty hungry. You know,_** she said thoughtfully, ** _our paths might have crossed eventually, seeing that we live so close to each other. Do you ever go to the park?_**

 ** _You mean Mc Carren Park? Sometimes. I go jogging. It's nice to unwind, after a day in the office. I don't live in a nice new building with it's own gym, so the park is my treadmill._**

 ** _Me too,_** Elizabeth said. ** _I usually go in the early morning though._**

 ** _No wonder I've never seen you,_** Nicholas said. **_I like to go when I get home from work._**

 ** _And I never use the train from Brooklyn. I usually take the water taxi right to and from the city,_** Nicholas explained as he got them some plates. **_The boat is less than twenty minutes away. I just walk to the pier._** He placed the lobster bisque in a pan and on to the stove.

 ** _Excuse me Mr Nicholas,_** a voice came through the hallway. **_I've folded your clothes and packed your bag for later._**

 ** _Thank you Monica,_** Nicholas turned, looking at his aunt's maid.

 ** _Would you like me to lay out the food sir?_**

 ** _No, Monica, I can do it. But thank you._**

 ** _Goodnight sir…. Miss,_** she nodded to Elizabeth and she disappeared down the hallway and out of sight.

Elizabeth watched their interaction, once again reminded of the time she spent working as a servant. Her employers were polite with her, always formal and mostly distant. _Except for Max. Max Pennington, the Viscount…._

 ** _What are you thinking of?_** Nicholas asked, noticing Elizabeth's far away expression.

 ** _About when I was a maid in England._**

 ** _You mentioned that earlier. How did that happen?_**

 ** _How did I get to England or how I got to be a maid?_**

Nicholas stared curiously. **_Both._**

 ** _Well,_** Elizabeth began, ** _I went to England because I had gotten a scholarship at the University of London to study creative writing._** She continued, omitting the part that Jessica played in her leaving the country.

 ** _When I arrived there_** , she hesitated. **_You're going to think I'm really dumb,_** Elizabeth bit her lip.

 ** _Now don't laugh,_** she told Nicholas, who was already amused at her warning.

 ** _What? What did you do,?_** he prompted.

 ** _Well, I missed the deadline to accept the scholarship, so I was left in London with nothing. No money, no place to live, I was a complete idiot._**

Nicholas chuckled, shaking his head. Elizabeth swatted him with a napkin and then started giggling along with him.

 ** _You promised you wouldn't laugh._** She folded her arms, attempting to look at him sternly, despite the twinkle in her eyes.

 ** _OK, OK, I won't make fun of your silliness,_** Nicholas promised, as he turned the stove off. **_Continue._**

 ** _Well, I needed the money, I was desperate, so I took a job as a scullery maid at a place called_** ** _Pennington Manor_** ** _. It was owned by an Earl. I couldn't work legitimately in a foreign country, so I count myself lucky for getting hired._**

 ** _How was it there, working as a maid,?_** Nicholas asked, as he placed the salmon in the microwave. He ladled the warmed lobster bisque in a couple of bowls and placed one in front of Elizabeth.

 ** _Well, the work was pretty hard. Being a maid in a huge mansion is not exactly glamorous. But, like everything else, I learned from it. I had some pretty interesting experiences._**

 _Including losing my virginity,_ she added to herself.

 ** _I did some pretty foolish things, I was so far from home and my parents weren't too happy with me. But London is beautiful…I'd love to go there again someday._**

Nicholas stood and moved to the wine cooler at the end of the counter. He examined the bottles and pulled one out. He then opened a cabinet and took out two glasses.

 ** _Elizabeth, it's so strange. For all this time we've spent together, I haven't heard you once mention Jessica._**

 ** _Except for what you just told my aunt._**

 ** _How is she anyway?_** ** _I know the two of you are always in each others thoughts._**

 ** _Jessica and I are no longer close,_** Elizabeth said, staring deeply into Nicholas' eyes.

 ** _Oh? Perhaps I should not have brought her up then,?_** he said apologetically. ** _  
_**

 ** _No, it's alright. You didn't know._**

 ** _So what happened?_**

 ** _It's a lot of things. I'm better off without her._**

 ** _But the two of you were so close,_** Nicholas prodded.

 ** _I know,_** Elizabeth sighed. **_I do miss the connection we once had, I miss my family. My parents are very disappointed in me, that I moved here._**

 ** _I know how that is,_** Nicholas declared. **_My parents, they cut me off._**

 ** _Because you moved here?_**

 ** _No, not because of that. I'm divorced Liz. I'm a divorced man,_** Nicholas confirmed.

Elizabeth looked at him, as he placed his spoon in the bowl.

 ** _I would think Lance would have told you. Or Mrs Wexford. It's not a big secret._**

 ** _She did actually,_** Elizabeth stated. ** _Last night, after the party. She told me all the details._**

 ** _So you know then….. They cut me off because they didn't think my ex wife was good for me. Turns out they were right._** ** _Her son isn't mine. But I thought he was. My parents were against it from the start. I'm their only child, and they put a lot of pressure on me. I disappointed them when I married Sherry._** ** _I don't want to hear I told you so. I don't want to be reminded of the mistakes I made._** ** _Our relationship was pretty strained for a while, but since the divorce, they've both come around. Things are tense, but they're better. But I still don't want to go back to California. Not yet anyway._**

 ** _Didn't you suspect though?_**

 ** _That he wasn't my child? No, I guess I wanted to believe._**

 ** _Did you love her?_**

 ** _I did. And I thought she loved me._** His green eyes were stormy. ** _Until she realized that my parents weren't going to fund our lifestyle. But she betrayed me, lied to me the whole time we were married. She used the oldest trick in the book and I fell for it hook, line and sinker. I guess I'm more embarrassed than anything else. They've been warning me about this for most of my life and I fell right into the trap._** He pulled the salmon out of the microwave and laid generous portions on two fine china plates.

Elizabeth put her hand on Nicholas'. **_Everyone makes mistakes. I know what it is, to trust the wrong person,_** she said softly. ** _  
_**

Nicholas placed his warm hand on her face and smoothed the soft curve of her cheek. ** _I'm happy to have caught up with you again Elizabeth,_** he said sincerely.

 ** _Me too,_** Elizabeth smiled, her expression turning serene. ** _I feel like I'm starting a whole new adventure with an old friend._**

Nicholas filled two glasses with the chilled wine. He picked one up and prompted Elizabeth to do the same. **_To new adventures then,_** he said, as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

 ** _And old friends,_** Elizabeth finished, feeling a thrilling shiver move down her back.

 ** _Bon appetit,!_** Nicholas said, digging into his salmon.

Elizabeth smiled and raised her glass, feeling like her spirits were soaring, as they spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company and looking forward to their rekindled friendship... **  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Lila Fowler slammed the door of her new white Mercedes convertible in annoyance. It was just after four in the afternoon, and this was her second time coming in today. She had left earlier at two, and went home to relax at the pool, only to have her manager call with an emergency situation. She then called the Turn of the Nail, a salon at the Valley Mall, where she had booked an appointment for four, and told them she would have to reschedule.

Lila examined her delicate hands. The new color she imagined was just going to have to wait. Usually, she loved spending time at work, seeing the fruits of her labor, or more appropriately the juices of her labor. Her little bar, that she gave the name Juicy Lucy, was rapidly becoming quite a success. Lila had hired a nutritionist who came up with several healthy, yet delicious mixes that were quickly becoming must haves for the patrons who frequented the establishment.

The menu included Malibu Mango Madness, Thailand Breeze, Very Berry Smoothies, and a Witch Doctor Special, that had been most popular on Halloween. Lila stood outside, observing the bright yellow striped awnings that covered the front door. Her place was classy, but at the same time, very welcoming to appeal to the average customer. Lila shook her head at the latest mess.

Her manager had informed her that a shipment of chia seeds had spilled somewhere on the Pacific coast highway.

 ** _ _ **Do I have to do everything myself**__**? Lila muttered as she walked into the attached building. She smiled at the seated customers and walked into her office in the back where she immediately got on the phone and demanded reshipment of the chia seeds. After ten minutes of back and forth and threatening to take her business elsewhere, the shipping agent apologized profusely and promised a complete reimbursement for the lost goods, as well as free delivery for the next day.

After hanging up the phone, Lila reflected on one of the pictures at her desk. It was taken recently, where her parents were in the Bahamas on the beach somewhere, having the time of their lives. She looked at her father, his hair was a bit more salt than pepper, but he looked more relaxed than she ever recalled seeing him. Her father wasn't at his office today…..again.

On some days, Lila didn't even recognize the man he'd become. She was accustomed to seeing George Fowler in a business suit, always immaculately dressed, his custom made leather shoes polished, not a hair out of place. She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever seen him wearing jeans. But he was wearing them this morning. And that was after she'd seen him earlier lounging around in his pajamas. She had walked into the kitchen to see George senior in a striped pair of very casual lounge wear.

 _ **Good morning Lila**_ , he smiled and kissed her cheek, as he filled a sippy cup with some milk from the fridge. There was no need to explain. The milk was for little George, her younger brother.

 _ _I bet he never did that for me,__ Lila thought to herself, as she saw her father leave the kitchen and head into the east wing of their Spanish style mansion. As much as she loved her little brother, she couldn't help but feel resentful of the attention her father lavished on his son. It was a huge adjustment, having a baby in the house. Little George was almost a year old, and his parents oohed and aahed at every little thing he did. They laughed at his messes, his incessant wailing, and she had never seen the two of them more proud than the day he was able to stand in his play pen, hold on to the sides and walk.

She pictured the toddler, grabbing the phone, putting everything in his mouth, and throwing tantrums every five minutes. __He really is a cute little thing,__ Lila thought with affection. When he was first born, she had to admit that she didn't want much to do with him. All he did was cry, his piercing screams echoed off the walls of the large home, and drove her to the brink of insanity.

Lila never had any desire to help with his day to day care, she never fed him, never gave him a bath, never held him when he cried. But now…. now that he was older, she found it easier to enjoy his antics, and made more of an effort to play with him. She pictured him shaking his chubby fist at her when he was angry and smiled at how he called her __Ya Ya.__ He had Grace's grey eyes and his hair was a shade darker than their mother's ash blonde. Her little brother had inherited his mother's lighter coloring, but you only had to look at his soft, infantile features to see that he was indeed, a Fowler through and through.

 ** _ _ **Unlike me,**__** Lila said aloud, thinking about the obvious reason she didn't look like her father. For most of her life, she and George were the only ones who occupied the mansion. Aside from the staff, Lila was usually alone in the huge home. Lila shook her head. She wasn't going to dwell on this, not today. She was young, rich, and very pretty.

She got up, tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder, walked out of the office, and outside towards her car. She sat in the soft leather seat and looked out to the north end of the small financial district. Fowler Tower loomed in the distance. The building was the tallest in Sweet Valley, and Lila couldn't help but be gratified that her name was attached to it. The fact that it stood proudly despite the opposition that came when it was being constructed, was a prime example of her father's drive and determination.

Lila flipped through the mail that she found on her desk. There was nothing but bills. She tossed them on the passenger seat, opened her purse, pulled out her compact, and began brushing her long hair. The Patman family had been the primary opponents to the building's erection.

Lila laughed, remembering the evil looks on Marie Patman's face when the judge ruled in her father's favor. She thought of Bruce, and their relationship. The period when they were together, it seemed so long ago. Bruce had gone back to his womanizing ways, and she realized that their romance had run its course. Lila shook her dark head.

 _ _Bruce lives in Paris now, probably bedding a new woman every night.__

A sudden figure caught her eye in the rearview mirror.

 _ _It was him again,__ she thought. __This is the nicer side of downtown, why is this scum bag__ _ _hanging around here?__

Sweet Valley didn't have too much of a homeless problem, but it did exist, on a small scale. His grey streaked,black greasy hair was styled in an outdated, hideous mullet that Lila hadn't seen since 1983. She could see from this far that his clothes were filthy. He was wearing dark sunglasses, and Lila couldn't see his eyes, but she knew that he was staring at her. He lit a cigarette, and carelessly tossed the used match on the pavement of the parking lot. She watched as he entered a beaten up blue van with a couple of hero sandwiches.

 ** _ _ **Yuck!**__** Lila said aloud. **__**I don't want people like that to scare my customers.**__**

This wasn't the first time she was seeing this man. He was obviously one of the town's bums, looking for a cleaner area to beg in.

 _ _Maybe I should call the police?__ Lila thought. __Heather's gym is right over there. There's plenty of young kids in an out of the place. The last thing they need is a creep like that hanging around those children.__

She picked up her car phone, ready to report the man to the authorities.

 _ _And what will they do Lila? He has the right to park here.__

She placed the phone back in it's cradle.

 _ _And he's not causing any trouble, not yet anyway. The police are useless anyway,__ she fumed angrily. __I should have sued them, years ago, when they falsely arrested me for trying to burn down Fowler Crest. If Steven hadn't helped me…__

Lila thought back to the time when Jessica's brother came to her rescue and helped get her out of trouble. The two of them had started developing feelings for each other, despite the fact that they had absolutely nothing in common. Steven had behaved like a knight in shining armor, clearing her name and making sure the real culprit, John Pfeifer, was named and shamed.

 _ _Steven's really cute, too bad he's a male version of Elizabeth and he's married to Cara. Which makes him too boring, intellectual, and serious for me. And also unavailable.__

She pursed her lips. __But he's still cute,__ she laughed aloud.

 _ _Especially since he's been living in London...__

 _ _Knock it off Lila,!__ she scolded herself.

 _ _Jessica would kill you!__ And one of the few times she ever knew prissy, perfect Elizabeth Wakefield to scheme, was when she was trying to keep Lila and Steven apart.

 _ _But he really did come through for you__ , she reminded herself. Lila shuddered at the memories. John Pfeifer had stalked her for months, following her around, and making her seem like the one who was guilty. He wanted revenge, wanted her dead, after she accused him of attempted rape. The anxiety she had back then, it was starting to emerge again, with the worry over the man in the van, whoever he was.

The trauma she went through in high school made her mistrustful and even more cautious than usual. She started her engine, figuring that she'd just drive to the nail salon. It was just four thirty now. Her favorite manicurist seldom kept her waiting, even when she didn't have an appointment. As she put the car in gear, she noticed a dark haired woman, a girl really, getting into the greasy bum's van. Lila wondered who she was. She was slightly plump, a bit shorter than Lila with long dark hair.

 _ _She can do way better than him,__ Lila thought, __as the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder.__ Something about the girl's gesture was so familiar to her, but she couldn't figure why.

 _ _A gross guy like that has a girlfriend and I haven't had a date in months! You must be real hard up Lila, if you're thinking about Steven Wakefield again. You really need to get a man!__

 _ _Maybe I'll go to Casey's and get some Million Dollar Mocha, after I get my nails done. I might as well get fat on ice cream. And then it's a fun night with George, throwing his huge bouncy ball and watching him squeal with delight as he goes to fetch it. Sounds like an exciting evening.__ She shook her head, and looked in the mirror again.

 _ _I'm young and I'm hot. I'm going to have a boyfriend for New Years if it's the last thing I do…. and if I don't…. I'll join a convent!__

Two hours later, Lila drove up Valley Crest Drive, with the top of her car down, grateful that she lived in the warmth of Southern California. Her ice cream sat in the car in the seat next to her. She bought a pint of Million Dollar Mocha, and had the attendant put a scoop of strawberry in a tiny cup. Her baby brother wasn't supposed to eat ice cream, but she figured that just a little taste wouldn't hurt.

She tapped her newly painted nails to the beat of the music, enjoying the balminess of the early evening. The holidays were coming up, Halloween was already over and Thanksgiving was soon approaching. She actually felt a thrill at the thought of buying her family some presents, and watching little George open the wrapped gifts that she planned on getting for him.

The song ended and a new one came on, one that she hated. Lila took her eyes off the winding road for a second, to change the station. The car veered slightly to the left, when a black Mercedes, one very much like her own came into her vision. Lila slammed on the brakes, embarrassed that she almost hit the other driver. She examined the car, not recognizing it. The other driver rolled down his darkened window and gave her a one over.

 ** _ _ **Watch it,**__** he said, giving her a dirty look. Lila couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was. By the time her brain processed who she almost had an accident with, he had already driven off, leaving Lila gaping in fury...


	22. Chapter 22

**__**OMG. I opened up the file with this story, and the stupid program loaded only about 60000 words. The rest of the approximately 90000 words were eaten up by stupid Kingsoft Writer program. I then saved it, and didn't realize that most of it was gone. Fortunately, I also have the whole thing saved on my phone. I will put pictures in my profile soon for anyone who is interested.**__**

* * *

 ** _ _ **I'm probably going to be moving soon,**__** Nicholas said, as he chopped a couple of large portobello mushrooms and placed the pieces in a frying pan. He opened a can of cooking spray, and squeezed the nozzle till the contents coated the surface of the skillet.

 ** _ _ **Where to? chef Nicolas,**__** Elizabeth teased, as he grabbed some ravioli from the refrigerator.

 ** _ _ **Well, I want to get a place, probably in the city. Maybe lower Manhattan, close to my job. My parents are offering to buy me a place, now that I'm divorced and we're talking to each other again. But I want to do it myself, you know?**__**

Elizabeth nodded.

 ** _ _ **I get my bonus next August, so I'll get more serious about it then.**__**

Elizabeth eyed him curiously. **__**Where did you live before? Before your divorce?**__**

 ** _ _ **We lived on east eighty sixth street, right near Central park. It was Sherry's parent**__** ** _ _ **s**__** ** _ _ **' apartment.**__**

Nicholas scoffed. **__**I went from the Upper East side to Greenpoint,**__** he said pensively.

 ** _ _ **But at least now I'm much closer to work. And this street is very quiet. It's not that bad.**__**

Elizabeth watched as he added the ravioli to the mushrooms. **__**Nicholas, how did you end up living here anyway?**__**

 ** _ _ **One of my coworkers used to live here. He moved to Tokyo right after me and Sherry broke up. So I'm actually subleasing this place. I never meant for it to be permanent.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, you're lucky that you have a washing machine,**__** Elizabeth observed, as she closed the small closet that contained it.

 ** _ _ **Yeah, that's one of the perks of living in this place,**__** Nicholas agreed.

 ** _ _ **Actually**__** ** _…_** Nicholas continued ** _ _ **, I might be moving to Greenwich sometime in the future. You probably know that Greenwich is very active in hedge fund management. The firm that I work for is planning to move there because of the better tax incentives in Connecticut.**__**

 ** _ _ **I see,**__** Elizabeth nodded. **__**Will you live with your aunt, if you move?**__**

Nicholas stirred in the pasta with a spatula. **__**She wouldn't have it any other way. If I move in with her, she won't have to give up her house, not yet anyway.**__** **__**But…..**__**

 ** _ _ **But what?**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't want her breathing down my neck while I'm trying to entertain a certain young lady.**__**

Elizabeth giggled as she pressed her hand into Nicholas' small twin mattress. She looked around at the small studio apartment, which was a mere twelve feet wide and twenty five feet long.

 ** _ _ **This bed is so lumpy. Nicholas, I know you're not that poor. You probably make way much money than me and this is your bed?**__**

Elizabeth bounced up and down, her face lit up in amusement. **__**What are you smiling at?**__**

 ** _ _ **You. In my bed. I never thought that would ever happen.**__**

Elizabeth folded her arms, and her eyes twinkled merrily. ** _And here I thought I came here so you could cook for me, not to frolic on your lumpy bed!_**

 ** _I invite you here and you insult my bed? Some date you are. It is a date isn't it,?_** Nicholas smirked at her.

 ** _Is it?_** Elizabeth smiled shyly. ** _I never thought I would ever want to date again,_** she said softly, as her expression grew serious.

Nicholas gazed at her change in mood. **_You're not still in love with Todd are you? Is that why you hold back?_**

 ** _ _ **It's not that. Well it is…in a way. I mean, I haven't really loved Todd like that for a long time.**__**

 ** _ _ **So what is it then,?**__** Nicholas said cautiously.

 ** _ _ **Todd is with Jessica now.**__**

Nicholas raised his dark brows. **__**Well, I didn't expect to hear that. No wonder you're estranged from her. That's a pretty rotten thing to do your own sister. And Todd, he's not any better. How could he do that to you? I can't even wrap my head around it.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's true. After I came back from London, I thought he and I were getting closer. But all this time, she was seeing him behind my back. She came all the way to London to bring me home because she claimed to miss me. Turns out that she needed her doormat back securely in it's place, underneath her feet,**__** she said, her eyes flashing. **__**They're married now and they had a baby in October.**__**

 ** _ _ **Wow,**__** Nicholas said, taken aback.

 ** _ _ **And I never quite told you why I ran off to England in the first place did I,?**__** Elizabeth continued. **__**I did get that scholarship, but I wasn't even sure if I would accept it.**__**

 ** _ _ **I had another boyfriend. His name was Sam. Sam Burgess. I caught them kissing. Jessica's excuse was that she was trying to get me to see what a jerk he was so I wouldn't sleep with him. She's done this our whole lives. That's why I can't be around her. And that's not the worst. This isn't at all only about my relationship with Todd. I'm truly over him.**__**

 ** _ _ **There's more?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes.**__** Elizabeth inhaled deeply. **__**You must have known about the time I was in trouble for driving drunk and on trial for manslaughter?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, I know all about it. But I never judged you Liz. I never understood how someone like you could ever do something like that. I mean, everyone makes mistakes. Look at Regina. She was at a party snorting coke before she died. I never thought my little sister would ever get involved with anything like that.**__**

 ** _ _ **But that's just it,**__** Elizabeth explained. **__**I was driving drunk, and I did end up responsible for killing someone. It doesn't matter that the other car hit me, I still got behind the wheel after drinking. And you're right. I would never do something like that. I would never drink at that age, not when I was in my right mind.**__**

Nicholas looked at her in confusion. **__**So what are you saying? You were drunk weren't you?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes I was drunk,**__** Elizabeth admitted. **__**I was drunk because someone got me drunk. Someone spiked my drink. The person who got me drunk slept mere feet away from me every night for most of my life. The person who got me drunk was someone I loved more than anyone in the whole world, who I thought loved me too.**__**

 ** _ _ **You mean Jessica? It was her?**__** Nicholas said, his face incredulous.

 ** _ _ **Yes, it was her. She betrayed me. In the worst way.**__**

 ** _ _ **But how? I mean, …. I don't even know what to say. So how is it they never arrested her? Why did you go on trial and not her? I don't understand.**__**

 ** _ _ **Because I didn't know. I never knew. I only figured this out this year. I had no recollection of how I got drunk. I never had any real defense at my trial. If it wasn't for that other driver who confessed to hitting me, I'd probably be wearing an orange jumpsuit behind bullet proof glass somewhere.**__**

 ** _ _ **I still don't get it. Why would she do something like that?**__**

 ** _ _ **You don't know my sister. She puts on a very pretty picture, and most people are mesmerized with her beauty and charm.**__**

 ** _ _ **I wasn't.**__** Nicholas said. **__**I noticed her beauty right away but she never charmed me. Not like you did anyway.**__**

Elizabeth smiled at his heartfelt words.

 ** _ _ **Jessica does anything to get what she wants. That night, we were at a prom, one that I helped organize. I did most of the work planning it. Everyone at school knew it.**__**

 ** _ _ **So that night, they were going to vote for the prom queen. It seems so silly, now that I think about it. I mean, I'm usually the last person who cares about things like that. Todd and I were still together then.**__**

 ** _ _ **For once our lives, I was going to be more popular than she was. Everyone recognized how much I worked on the entire thing and they were going to vote me in. My sister couldn't handle that.**__**

 ** _ _ **So she decided to get me drunk. I'm thinking that she probably wanted me to get caught, to get into trouble, possibly in trouble enough to get suspended from school. Her boyfriend also got drunk.**__**

 ** _ _ **She probably didn't mean for him to drink, but it happened. Either way, she wanted me out of the competition. All for a silly crown made of paper and glitter.**__**

 ** _ _ **And you know what? I pulled myself out of the running. I decided to let her have it, to let her win. I was tired of fighting her, tired of all the tension that had built up between us throughout the whole planning of the prom. So I stepped back, let her enjoy the lime light. But that didn't satisfy her.**__**

 ** _ _ **She was determined to punish me somehow, for trying to steal her time in the sun. I've had nightmares about the whole thing, from the time it happened. I was paralyzed with guilt, knowing that I killed someone.**__**

 ** _ _ **Or at least, was responsible for someone's death. It took me a long time to feel normal again. And she didn't end it there. After the accident, she made sure that I was punished further.**__**

 ** _ _ **She went out of her way to turn everyone against me, to make sure no one supported me, to take away any hope that I had. She knew that destroying my relationship with Todd would hurt me and make me suffer even more.**__**

 ** _ _ **When I think about what kind of hell my parents were under throughout the whole thing, it makes me very angry. I didn't even tell them. I couldn't. They're far too good to have a daughter who would put them through that.**__**

Nicholas lowered the heat under the pan and sat down next to Elizabeth. **__**How could she do that to you? How could she do that to anyone,?**__** he said, holding her hand.

 ** _ _ **It's her. It's what she does. What she's always done.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm just flabbergasted Elizabeth. And completely disgusted. To think of you, the sweet, beautiful girl I met at sixteen, treated like that by her own sister.**__** **__**It makes me angry too Liz.**__** He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face to his.

 ** _ _ **One of my biggest regrets was getting back with Todd after the whole thing,**__** Elizabeth continued. ** _ _ **I don't know why I did.**__**

 ** _An old habit I suppose?_** Nicholas said. **_You were just a kid, trying to hold on to something that you thought was special.  
_**

 ** _ _ **I should have ended it right then. After that, our relationship was never the same. I was too young, and too foolish to see the light. The two of them teamed up to pull the rug out from under me. They did it back then, and again recently. I don't know why I was so surprised. I was too trusting, too naive.**__**

Nicholas planted a kiss on her forehead. **_It's a lot, a lot to go through, especially at that age. I understand now, why you don't want to talk to her._**

 ** _She pretty much killed someone, shoved the smoking gun in your hand, and left you alone to deal with the aftermath._**

A tear escaped Elizabeth's eye. ** _I haven't really told anyone else about it, except Enid. I haven't even told anyone here that I have a twin._**

Nicholas caught the tear that was running down her face.

 ** _I don't want to think about her anymore,_** Elizabeth said.

She sniffed suddenly. ** _Nicholas, what about the food?_**

Nicholas widened his eyes. ** _Oh yeah, I forgot,_** he stood up and went back to the stove.

 ** _Phew,_** he said in relief. ** _It's brown, but not burnt._**

 ** _Good, because I'm hungry,_** Elizabeth said, her mood improved. **_And speaking of food….._**

 ** _Maybe we can spend Thanksgiving together,?_** Elizabeth suggested hopefully. **_My roommate Chris invited all of us to his parent's house, but, I much rather be with you._**

Nicholas frowned. ** _My father has ordered me to go to Belgium with him. He's been planning it for months. My mother is tagging along, to see that we don't work too hard, or so she says. What she really means is that she'll probably find herself in Brussels shopping till she drops. We'll be gone for five days, including that Thursday. So there's no turkey and no pumpkin pie for me this year._** He look at Elizabeth apologetically. ** _I wish we could spend the holiday together._**

Elizabeth sighed. ** _Me too. But I understand._**

 ** _But…..Liz…..you have to promise me you'll spend Christmas with me. We'll be at aunt Eleanor's. My parents will be there, and I'm sure they'd love to see you again._**

 ** _Well….._** Elizabeth hesitated. **_I do have plans._**

Nicholas' face fell.

 ** _Not for the whole day,_** Elizabeth grinned, cupping his face.

 ** _I'll actually be at the Waldorf. Cityscoop is having a Christmas party for underprivileged children. I'll be handing out toys and helping out with serving the treats._** Elizabeth giggled. **_I have to wear an elf's costume._**

Nicholas grinned. **_I'd love to see that. Is the skirt going to be short,?_** he teased.

 ** _Ha ha Nicholas. Don't get any ideas._**

 ** _You won't be there a long time will you?_** Nicholas pouted.

 ** _No, the party is just in the morning. We should be finished by midday. So that gives me time to take the train to Greenwich._**

 ** _Don't even think about it Liz, I'll come pick you up._**

 ** _You're sure?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Nicholas insisted. ** _We'll have a lot of family staying over, and probably a lot of guests stopping by that day._**

 ** _Where will I spend the night though?_** Elizabeth said, her eyes bashful.

 _ **You can stay with me…..**_


	23. Chapter 23

Nicholas caressed Elizabeth's chin. **_We'll just go to sleep Liz. No pressure._**

 ** _Nicholas! You know very well that if I spend the night with you, we won't just sleep. What will your parents think? And your aunt?_**

 ** _Well, my parents won't care. But you're right. My aunt will. We'll just have to leave there and drive back to the city after dinner._**

 ** _No, I don't want you to go through all that trouble. I spoke to Mrs Wexford the other day. I called her to see if she wanted to donate to the Christmas party that we're having, and she wanted to know what I was doing for the holidays. She did invite me again to her house. She said that she'd probably stop by to your aunt's house, with her son and his wife._**

 ** _Lance's parents?_**

 ** _Yes. Maybe I can stay over there for the night? I'll call her up and ask._**

 ** _You're sure it's OK for me to come?_**

 ** _Come on Liz,_** Nicholas smoothed her hair away from her face. ** _Say yes._**

 ** _Well….. I do still have to go home._**

 ** _You mean to Sweet Valley? When?_**

Elizabeth bit her lip. ** _Well, not on Christmas day. But I do want to go to California, before the end of the year. There's something important I have to take care of._**

 ** _What is it?_**

 ** _Well, there's an inheritance waiting there for me._**

 ** _An inheritance?_** Nicholas raised his brow.

 ** _It's about eight million dollars._**

Nicholas stared, obviously taken aback. **_Who…..I mean what? Who left it to you?_**

 ** _His name was Devon. Devon Whitelaw._**

 ** _Who was he?_**

 ** _He's a boy I met in high school. Was a boy. A man really._** Elizabeth sighed loudly. ** _It's just so sad to talk about. He died earlier this year. It's still so hard for me to think of him as the past._**

 ** _You must have made quite an impression on him, for him to leave you all his money. So he's dead? How did he die? Were you in a relationship with him?_**

 ** _I was very briefly. Not recently though.  
_**

 ** _So what happened?_**

 ** _My sister happened._**

Nicholas shook his head. **_No need to explain that one._**

 ** _It wasn't all her fault. I was still with Todd. We were chemistry partners, b_** ** _ack in high school._** ** _Devon was brilliant, and I was very taken with his intelligence._**

 ** _Among other things?_**

Elizabeth giggled. ** _Well, as much as my sixteen year old self could be. He was from Connecticut actually, and then he moved to California. The last time I saw him he told me he was sick, but that he was getting better. We made plans to see each other the next day. But the next day, he was dead. He wasn't getting better and he knew it._** Elizabeth's eyes clouded over.

 ** _Did he….?_** Nicholas asked, understanding her meaning.

Elizabeth nodded. **_He took his own life._**

Nicholas laced his fingers through hers and kissed her palm.

 ** _That money would be amazing right now. But…._**

 ** _But….?_** Nicholas prompted.

 ** _I won't claim it. I just can't. I have to walk away from it. He has some relatives out there and I'm going to tell his lawyer to track them down and give it to them. I would keep it if they didn't exist, but they do._**

 ** _I'll never feel at ease if I have something that should be rightfully theirs._** She looked into is eyes. **_Am I crazy? Am I crazy to give it up?_**

 ** _No. I really respect you for that Liz._** **_It's a lot to give up. It's a lot to walk away from. Most people wouldn't._**

 ** _I know. I've been going over it ever since I found out. And it is hard. Especially as I already fantasized about the things I was going to do with it._**

 ** _Things like what?_**

 ** _I would have a lot more time to dedicate to writing._** Elizabeth giggled. **_And well, buy a new king sized bed for one thing. One as comfy as cotton. And maybe an apartment that it would fit into. One with air conditioning and at least a washing machine._**

 ** _What would you do with a king sized bed? Wouldn't it get lonely in there?_** He pulled her closer and laid soft kisses along her forehead.

 ** _Not if I have someone to share with me. Someday…._** She blushed, burying her face in his neck.

 ** _Someday?_** Nicholas asked, his eyes full of anticipation.

 ** _Soon._** Elizabeth promised.

 ** _How soon?_** Nicholas' voice was husky.

 ** _Next year,_** Elizabeth teased, as she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

 ** _Well, I've waited six years already, what's another one right?_** He grabbed a lock of her hair and ran it along her chin. **_You're not afraid of being with me are you Liz? I mean, I assume that you and Todd..._**

 ** _No,_** Elizabeth shook her head adamantly. ** _Todd and I never. Uggghh. The thought of it makes me ill._** ** _He actually broke up with me when I wouldn't have sex with him first semester of freshman year at SVU._** Elizabeth paused. **_It wasn't Todd who I first slept with. It was someone else._**

 ** _Who_** ** _then_** ** _?_**

 ** _It happened when I was in England. He was a Viscount. I worked in his father's mansion._**

 ** _You mean, the son of_** ** _the_** ** _Earl? Liz, he took advantage of you!_** Nicholas' face darkened.

 ** _No, it wasn't like that. We really liked each other._** She buried her face in the collar of his shirt. **_Nicholas, I'm so embarrassed. He was engaged._**

 ** _How long were you together?_**

 ** _Not long._** Elizabeth grimaced. **_We only did it once_** ** _,_** she admitted. **_And then I left the country with Jessica. It would never have worked. The son of an Earl and his scullery maid._** She looked deep into Nicholas' eyes. **_You don't think less of me do you?_**

 ** _No Liz, not at all._**

 ** _I'm glad I waited. And I'm glad I was cautious._**

 ** _Has there been anyone else?_** Nicholas asked.

 ** _No, it was just that one time with Max._**

 ** _Max?_**

 ** _Yes, that was his name. Nicholas, I can't just give myself away like that,_** she said. ** _I just want to take things slowly. I don't like feeling used._**

 ** _I could never do that to you. You know that don't you? I want you to trust me._**

Elizabeth nodded, shutting her eyes,and inhaling his scent.

Nicholas smoothed the fine hairs along her forehead.

Elizabeth giggled. **_That tickles._** She sat up and eyed him pensively. ** _I think I'll go home the day after Christmas._**

 ** _How long will you stay? I'm thinking about taking you somewhere for New Years._**

 ** _Where?_** Elizabeth was intrigued, as she lay back down on the small bed, facing Nicholas.

 ** _It'll be a surprise,_** Nicholas' eyes were radiant. **_I've been thinking about it for a while. It's something I think you'll like…a lot._**

Elizabeth pouted prettily. ** _You won't give me a hint?_**

 ** _No._** Nicholas gazed at her questioningly. ** _You don't want to go to Times Square do you?_**

Elizabeth shook her head. ** _Not really. It looks like it would be fun, but the thought of being surrounded by a million strangers doesn't appeal to me._**

 ** _Good, cause neither do I,_** Nicholas agreed.

 ** _I'll have to fly back then, maybe on the thirtieth? My parents won't like it. I can almost hear my Mom now, guilt tripping me about not spending the holidays with them._**

 ** _So we're on then?_** Nicholas' face lit up.

 ** _We're on,_** Elizabeth said,running her finger along his lips as she leaned in for a kiss. She smiled dreamily. The holiday season was certainly going to be fun this year…..

* * *

 ** _Can you believe that Jess?_** Lila said, as she rubbed some tanning lotion on her shoulders. **_This is the best new product from Nice. You tan, but you're protected at the same time._**

 ** _What exactly did he do?_** Amy Sutton asked as she concentrated on buffing her thumb nail.

 ** _Why exactly do you care Lila?_** Jessica moaned lazily, staring at the blue water of the Fowler's large swimming pool. ** _You never cared about his opinion anyway._**

 ** _You're right, I don't care,_** Lila said, her nose in the air.

 ** _Since when does what Bugs says bug you so much,?_** Jessica added, giggling at her own joke. ** _And he only said two words to you._**

 ** _Hmmmm! He doesn't bug me. He just thinks he's better than me. And it's not only what he said, it's how he said it. He looked at me like I was some kind of… I don't know, some kind of roach or something. "Watch it." That's what he said Amy. "Watch it."_**

 ** _So Bugs used his words and squashed you like a bug?_** Jessica giggled again.

 ** _He scolded me like I'm a child,!_** Lila muttered, under her breath.

 ** _Well you did almost hit him,_** Jessica said.

 ** _The most damage I would have done is a tiny scratch on the car. The nerve of Roger Barrett, buying the same car that I have. He probably bought it just to copy me,_** Lila declared.

 ** _It's Patman now._** Jessica corrected Lila, as she rolled over to have the sun work on her back. **_And Roger's always been kind of cute,_** she said, thinking of Roger's serious grey eyes and deep brown hair.

 ** _Ha!_** Lila said.

Amy pulled out her manicure kit from her purse. **_It's been Patman for a few years now, hasn't it?_**

 ** _I don't care what his last name is,_** Lila smirked. ** _He's still the same nerdy Bugs from high school._**

Amy raised her perfectly arched brow. ** _That's actually not what I heard._** She lowered her voice, almost as if they had an audience.

 ** _My Mom told me they might feature Roger in one of those Valley Youth Success stories. You know, the TV show about people who've done great things before they turn twenty five. He's supposedly made a lot of money recently._**

 ** _Oh?_** Lila said, a bored expression on her bronzed face. ** _He got that money from his father. There's no accomplishment there, they just handed it to him._**

Jessica rolled her eyes out of her friend's vision. Lila was the last person who should be talking about someone being handed something.

 ** _No Li._** Amy continued, as she moved her bikini straps off her shoulders. ** _He's managed to increase his inheritance, tenfold! His father left him a lot of money, but he really made an effort to make it grow. And it has._**

 ** _He went to Princeton didn't he?_** Jessica said. **_At least that's what Liz….._**

Jessica's expression sobered. An awkward silence surrounded the three friends at the mention of Elizabeth. ** _I mean. I'm pretty sure he went to Princeton._**

Amy glanced at Jessica. She was dying to ask about what Liz was doing in New York City, and if Jessica had made any headway in improving their relationship. But the saddened look on her friend's face told her that the twins were nowhere near melting the huge iceberg that was floating between them.

 ** _So how's Jake Jess,?_** Amy changed the subject. ** _I can't believe how slim you look. I mean, it's not even two months yet, since you had him._**

 ** _He's great,_** Jessica said. ** _You know,_** ** _I practically had to start dieting before I even gave birth._** ** _I left Jake with Pilar, his new nanny. She's a godsend. I don't know what I would do if I didn't get a break from him sometimes._** She yawned again. ** _Taking care of a baby is so hard._**

 ** _Tell me about it,_** Lila agreed. ** _At least George is past his three in the morning crying stage. He actually sleeps for most of the night. But he puts everything in his mouth. If someone's not watching him, he'll swallow everything in sight! I'm not having kids till I'm forty._**

 ** _That's probably the time it will take for you to get a new guy anyway._** Jessica giggled.

Lila shot her a dirty look. **_Nice Jess. Really nice._**

 ** _Come on Lila, I was only teasing._**

 ** _Hmmmm! At least I don't go around stealing and marrying my sister's boyfriend._**

It was Jessica's turn to be offended. ** _We already went through this. Todd and Liz were not together when he and I got involved._**

 ** _That doesn't make it right._** Lila challenged.

The two friends stared coldly at each other.

 ** _So who wants to go to the Jingle Ball?_** Amy asked, trying to smooth things over. **_The proceeds are going towards the pediatric center at Fowler Memorial this year._**

Lila stretched her tanned arms over her head. **_Are you selling tickets Amy,?_** she asked.

 ** _Well, they handed them off at the volunteer's office last week, and as junior volunteer coordinator,_** Amy said, referring to her job, ** _I'm trying to get as many people involved as possible._**

 ** _The Fowlers already gave a generous contribution to the children's wing,_** Lila stated smugly. **_Besides, it's our name on the hospital,_** she said, her expression haughty. **_I already did my part._**

 ** _Come on Lila. A little more funding won't hurt. The tickets are only twenty dollars. And, it is for the same good cause._** **_The money goes towards extras for the kids who can't afford them. Things that insurance won't pay for. You know, toys, books, crafts, things like that. The Jingle Ball will be fun,_** Amy insisted. **_Ken already asked me to go._**

Lila shook her long brown hair. **_I can't believe you're dating Ken Matthews Amy. I mean he's cute and all. He's actually more than cute. But….didn't you dump him after he had that accident in junior year? After he went blind?_**

 ** _That's not my proudest moment OK,?_** Amy defended herself. ** _I was really shallow back then. But Ken's forgiven me._**

 _Amy shallow? No._ Jessica thought with sarcasm. **_Ken is really sweet. And still so cute. If I wasn't already taken…_**

 ** _You'd date him again?_** Lila scoffed.

 ** _Sure._** Jessica said. ** _Why not? He's a fun, really nice guy. And the two of us do have history._**

 _You Jessica, have history with half the guys in Sweet Valley,_ Lila wanted to say, but didn't speak aloud, knowing that Jessica was already not too happy with her earlier remark.

 ** _Todd and I might go to the ball. That is, if he's in town. If he's not there, I'll still go. It's at the country club this year isn't it?_**

 ** _Yeah it is. You'd go without him Jess?_** Amy queried.

 ** _Of course. I'm married, not dead._**

 ** _Well, I'm not going,_** Lila examined her fingernails.

Jessica eyed her. ** _Why not?_**

 ** _I don't know. The Jingle ball is sooooo… tacky._**

 ** _What's so tacky about it?_**

Lila shrugged. ** _I don't know, Jess, it just is._**

Amy twirled her dark blonde hair. **_You just don't want to go because you don't have a date. Is that it Lila?_**

 ** _No. I'm not one of those sorry women who needs a man for her self esteem._** She rolled her eyes. ** _Fine, I'll go. But I don't want any lame guys hitting on me._** She held out her arm, satisfied with the darkened color.

 ** _With my luck, Bugs will be there….._**


	24. Chapter 24

**__**Hi Enid.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh hi Liz. How are you?**__**

 ** _ _ **Great,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**And you?**__**

 ** _ _ **Exhausted,**__** Enid moaned.

 ** _ _ **I hope it's not a bad time.**__**

 ** _ _ **Not at all Liz. What's up?**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm flying out to Sweet Valley on the evening of twenty sixth.**__** **__**I haven't told my parents that I'm coming yet. I want to go home, but I was just wondering if it's OK to stay at your house, in case I need a back up plan.**__**

 ** _ _ **A back up plan?**__** Enid asked.

 ** _ _ **Well, Steven is back from London and is living with my parents. I know they're remodeling the house, so things might be a little messy.**__**

 ** _ _ **Remodeling?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, Cara will be moving permanently to Sweet Valley in a few months. But she's at my house now, with my nephew. They flew over from London, just to spend Christmas. And they're building on the house so they'll have more privacy. I'll be leaving Sweet Valley on the thirtieth. So... is it OK?**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure Liz. No problem. Just tell me when to meet you at the airport.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thanks Enid.**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course you can stay with me Liz. That is, if you don't mind a tiny pink bundle, screaming her little head off. And as for messes. Well, she makes one every half hour and she can't even walk yet.**__**

Elizabeth laughed. **__**I don't mind a little baby drool. So are you sure you have room? Your Mom won't mind?**__**

 ** _ _ **Not at all. Actually….I do have one condition.**__**

 ** _ _ **What's that,?**__** Elizabeth queried.

 ** _ _ **Well, I'm dedicating Alex at the church soon. The twenty ninth is a Sunday,**__** Enid said, looking at a calendar on the wall. **__**I'd really like you to be there Liz. And maybe stand in as Godmother?**__**

Elizabeth gasped. **__**Enid, I'd love to,**__** she insisted. **__**What would I have to do?**__**

 ** _ _ **All you have to do is show up. It's nothing formal, I'm really only bringing her to church for my mother's and grandmother's sakes.**__** Enid giggled. **__**Heaven knows I need some praying. I don't even know the last time I stepped into a church. God's going to know I haven't been in a while, so while we're there, don't stand too close to me. He might punish me right there at the altar.**__**

 ** _ _ **Enid, I'd be honored,**__** Elizabeth said sincerely. **__**I'm so happy you asked me. Of course I'll come. And I don't know the last time I was in church either, except to admire the Gothic architecture. I don't know the last time I actually went for service.**__** Elizabeth laughed. **__**So I'll take the punishment too.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thanks Liz. I'm really looking forward to see you.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know, I have so much to tell you,**__** Elizabeth said.

 ** _ _ **Me too. And I can't wait for you to meet Alex. So how have you been spending the season Liz? And what are you doing on Christmas day?**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummmm, I do have plans for Christmas day, but….. I won't tell you now. I'll tell you all about it when I get there. As for today, well, I'm going to see the Nutcracker at Lincoln Center this evening. Adrienne's in the chorus. And I already went to see the Rockettes at Radio City. Enid, that show is fabulous. You have to come see it. Maybe in a few years? When Alex is older,**__** Elizabeth added.

 ** _ _ **We'll see,**__** Enid said. **__**For now she's holding me hostage. I can't go anywhere without her. Uh oh, she's spitting up on me, Liz, I have to go. I've only recently mastered holding her and talking on the phone at the same time. When is your flight again?**__**

 ** _ _ **On the twenty sixth, arriving at nine thirty. Is that too late for you?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, not at all. You'll call me later to give me the details. I'll come and meet you at the airport.**__**

 ** _ _ **You're sure? I don't want to take you away from anything.**__**

 ** _ _ **Trust me Liz, getting away from the baby for an hour is a good thing. And it's California remember? Everyone has a car here. So it's no big deal for me to pick you up. I'll just drive you home if you decide to stay at your house, whatever is good for you.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thanks Enid. I'll call you before I get on the plane to confirm everything. Oh, and Merry Christmas!**__**

 ** _ _ **To you too Liz. Have fun, whatever your mysterious plans are. I already know what I'm doing. Changing diapers and wiping spit all day. Oh well, I'll make the most of it. You can count on that. Talk later Liz.**__**

 ** _ _ **Bye.**__** She hung up the phone, thinking about how lucky she was to have a friend like Enid in her life.

* * *

 ** _ _ **Knock um dead Li,**__** Lila said to the reflection in the mirror. Her pale purple dress showed the right amount of skin without looking cheap. She looked sexy, but not desperate. Purple had always been one of her favorite colors. It had a split up the side that exposed her shapely tanned thigh, and there was only one shoulder strap at the bodice. The dress was an original design from her mother's firm, and Lila once again thought how proud she was of her mother's talent.

 ** _ _ **Ya Ya**__** , a little voice rang out. She looked to the doorway to see her little brother's dark blonde curls coming into her bedroom.

 ** _ _ **Someone wants to say goodnight to his favorite sister,**__** her father's deep voice rang out as he picked up his young son. Lila looked up to see her father in a designer silk night robe worn over his pajama pants. Lila walked over to them and smoothed the baby's silky hair.

 ** _ _ **Early night Dad?**__** Lila asked.

 ** _ _ **I'm tired Lila,**__** her father said. ** _ _ **It's almost ten o' clock.**__** **__**This little guy tires me out.**__** He put the baby on the floor, and they watched while he headed straight for his sister's bed.

 _ _So what was your excuse when I was younger?__ Lila wanted to ask.

 _ _You never played with me, so what was making you tired then?__

 ** _ _ **You look beautiful Lila**__** , George said admiringly.

 ** _ _ **Thanks Daddy**__** , Lila kissed his cheek, feeling guilty at her thoughts. **__**Where's Mom?**__**

 ** _ _ **Your mother is already sleeping. Lena was off today,**__** he said, referring to George's nanny.

 ** _ _ **So Grace has been running after him for the whole time. It's different with boys,**__** George said. **__**You were always content to sit with your dolls when you were that age.**__**

 _ _And you would know this how?__ Lila wanted to say, but she held her tongue. She was going to have a good time tonight. She didn't know why she was in such a sour mood. Her father was just being nice. He was being nicer than usual.

 _ _But that's just it__ , the thoughts crept up again. __When it was just the two of you, he was nice. But he might as well have been in the North Pole with the way he treated you…..__

 _ _Stop it Lila! Just because that creepy bum scared you today doesn't mean you have to take it out on your dad!__

She thought again to an incident that happened earlier. The dark haired bum that always made a nuisance of himself had gotten arrested today. Lila wasn't even sure what happened. She was sitting in her office when she heard the commotion outside.

 ** _ _ **I have rights!….Dammit! I aint do nuthin wrong!….. You can't arrest me!**__**

She reached the doorway to see one of the police officers place the man's hands behind his back. He struggled defiantly, escaped the tight grip of the officer, and then turned and pointed at her, an almost maniacal look in his eyes. There was something about the eyes that struck her, but she didn't know what it was.

 _ _I've probably seen that loser on America's Most Wanted,__ she had thought. __Well, good riddance. Whatever he did, I hope they lock him up. And I hope someone comes and takes his gross blue van outside of this parking lot. That thing is an eyesore and takes up too much space….__

She saw the police officer slap the handcuffs around his wrists and place him into the car. He started mouthing a string of expletives as the vehicle drove off with him.

 ** _ _ **Lila…Lila!**__** George called her name.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmm?**__**

 ** _ _ **Where were you,?**__** her father looked concerned.

 ** _ _ **I was just thinking about work Dad. I have to order some hummus tomorrow. We're going to use it to make a spicy drink and give out samples, to see how much the customers like it. And if enough people do, we'll put it on the menu.**__**

 ** _ _ **That's my girl,**__** George said. **__**I'm really proud of you Lila,**__** he continued. **__**You've really learned how to be enterprising.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I learned from the best didn't**__** ** _ _ **I**__** ** _ _ **,?**__** she smiled affectionately, as little George grabbed one of her lipsticks that she had tossed earlier on her bed.

 ** _ _ **No Georgie. No!**__**

She went to the bed and took the lipstick from his tiny hand. George scrunched up his face, inhaled sharply and let out one of his famous wails. Her father laughed, picked up the baby and tickled him. His screams were soon forgotten and he started smiling again.

 ** _ _ **Now say good night Lila,**__** George prompted his son.

 ** _ _ **Ya yaaaaaa.**__** Little George said, while clapping his little hands.

 ** _ _ **So you're going to the Jingle Ball right? I'm going to see if I can get this one to sleep,**__** her father said, nodding at his son. **__**And then I'm turning in myself.**__**

 ** _ _ **Enjoy yourself tonight honey.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh I will,**__** Lila said. **__**Goodnight dad!**__**

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Lila took her eye shadow and applied another layer to her lids. She put some powder on her nose, and lined her lips. She looked again in the mirror, satisfied with the look. She took her purse from the top of her bureau, checked the contents to see if she had everything, grabbed her keys, made her way outside to her car, and headed towards the Valley Country Club…


	25. Chapter 25

For some reason, chapter 19 didn't show when I first posted it, so it's definitely there now if anyone is interested.

* * *

Two hours later, Lila sat at a table, bored out of her mind. She looked up at the ceiling, staring at the paper snowflakes and icicles that were placed strategically around the room, giving it a wintry, enchanted appeal. But Lila, in a sullen mood, was anything but enchanted at this moment. The room was beautiful, she had to admit.

 _ _How did I get stuck sitting next to this blabbermouth girl,?__ she thought miserably to herself, as Caroline Pierce, the biggest gossip Lila ever knew, babbled on and on about the new plastic surgeon who was planning to move into an empty office downtown.

 ** _ _ **A plastic surgeon huh,?**__** Lila said, trying to sound interested.

 ** _ _ **Yes,**__** Caroline confirmed.

 ** _ _ **I would have thought you'd know Lila, especially since the practice will be just a few doors away from you.**__**

Amy and Ken walked to the table and Lila sighed with relief.

 _ _Now I don't have to pretend to want to listen to what she's saying,__ Lila thought, as Amy plopped down between her and the bright redheaded young woman.

Lila stared at Ken, who was sitting across them, for a brief moment. Ken was as cute as ever, like a blonde Adonis, although his hair seemed to be a slight shade darker than she remembered. His blue eyes sparkled every time he laughed, and she remembered why he'd been one of the most popular guys at Sweet Valley High. She could definitely see now why Amy was dating him. Lila yawned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. The only consolation was that Jessica seemed to be having an even worse time than she was. Her friend sat across from her, twirling her blonde hair and sipping her soda.

* * *

 _ _Todd should be here with me__ , Jessica fumed inwardly, as yet another of her ex friends from high school walked by her with either a mere nod, or complete apathy.

 ** _ _ **You'd think I was an ax murderer or something,!**__** she muttered softly, as Winston Egbert, walked by her with very little acknowledgment. He greeted everyone else at their table, and barely glanced at her. The expression in his brown eyes was as dead as a doornail.

 _ _I can't believe that I ever thought that geek was my friend,__ she thought meanly.

Ever since her marriage to Todd, it seemed like all their old friends couldn't stand them. Word had gotten around about how Elizabeth left town leaving a trail of tears all over Sweet Valley, and from since then, Jessica was snubbed wherever she went. Jessica usually had the best times at parties. But tonight, there were just too many people here from Sweet Valley High, ones that she had zero desire to touch base with. There were just too many unfriendly faces. Even Lila, who used to look her slim nose down on practically everyone in high school, seemed to be more popular tonight.

 _ _Elizabeth is making me look bad__ ,! Jessica couldn't help thinking.

 _ _And she's almost three thousand miles away!__

She had tried to convince Todd to go to the Jingle ball with her, but he flat out told her he wanted to stay home and rest. Once again, he told her he was too tired from practice to go anywhere.

 _ _I should never have let Amy convince me to come to this stupid party,__ she mused, looking around the brilliant room.

These people, most of them, were old news. Her new friends, the models, budding actresses, talent scouts, those were the people she should be aligning herself with. Those were the people who would get her somewhere!

And as for Todd…... There had been tension between the couple lately, more so than there ever had been.

 ** _ _ **You're going out again,?**__** Todd had said earlier, while he watched her put on a black dress that showed most of her back and shapely thighs. **__**I thought we'd stay home, order takeout, watch a movie.**__**

 ** _ _ **Todd, I've been telling you about the Jingle Ball for a month. I need a night out. We can call Pilar and you can go with me. There's still time. Come on Todd, put on a suit and we'll go.  
**__**

 ** _ _ **No Jess. I'm just beat. My legs are killing me after the drills we had to do again.**__**

Jessica sighed unhappily. Todd could be such a bore sometimes. Especially when he started lecturing her about her spending habits. Sometimes he sounded worse than her father. She wondered if Elizabeth ever claimed the eight million dollars that Devon left for her. That money would be great right around now. Her finances were one of the lowest facets of her life. Literally.

 _ _If only I could have some money to start up my own design firm,__ she frowned moodily. __I only need about twenty thousand. Yeah right Jessica. After you pay off all your bills, you'll still be broke!__

She thought of asking Lila for a loan, but she knew that would never work. Lila could wipe all Jessica's debts out in a blink of an eye. But she never wanted Lila to have anything to lord over her with.

 ** _ _ **I'm going to powder my nose**__** , Lila announced, as she got up from their table. Amy and Ken were back on the floor, busily dancing cheek to cheek.

 _ _Ken sure looks cute tonight__ , Jessica smirked wickedly. __If I wasn't with Todd, Amy would be having some competition.__

 ** _ _ **How is Elizabeth Jessica? I haven't seen her in forever**__** , Caroline pushed back her bright red hair.

 ** _ _ **Liz is fine**__** , Jessica said coolly.

 ** _ _ **You would have thought she would have stayed for your wedding Jessica. I heard it was lovely. Small and intimate,**__** Caroline uttered smugly, with a sickeningly sweet tone.

Jessica shot Caroline a dirty look. Her wedding had been a lot smaller than she had hoped, and this was mostly because several of her and Todd's supposed friends suddenly decided they had other things to do than to show up to the blessed nuptials.

 _ _Hmmmmm, who is that?__ Jessica said silently. She raised her brow in interest, as she saw a brown haired man sitting at the bar. Jessica laughed loudly when he turned in her direction and she got a glimpse of his face. She turned around looking for Lila. Her friend was probably still in the ladies' room. An idea started brewing in Jessica's head.

Jessica remembered Amy's gossip from two weeks ago, about how Roger managed to build on his inherited fortune. She sized up the situation. She remembered back in high school, when she went out of her way to scheme into Roger's heart. And she almost got it too. If it wasn't for that artsy craftsy black, frizzy curly haired Olivia Davidson, Jessica would have gotten her man! Jessica hated to think ill of the dead, but Olivia was all wrong for Roger. If he could loan her a little bit of money, then she could start her own clothing line! And then, when her clothes started selling, she'd be rich!

She pictured the red carpet in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater in Hollywood. All the most important actresses would be there, prancing around in her magnificent fashions, when a member of the press would ask the usual question.

 _ _Who are you wearing?__ They would want to know.

 _ _It's a Jessica Wilkins original__ , the famous celebrity would say.

 _ _No,__ Jessica thought, __Jessica Wilkins is too long.__ __Jessa Fields might work though__ , she pondered, laughing to herself.

Jessa Fields was a name she had made up to use in her fantasies where she famous. It was certainly worth a shot. Roger was an important business man now. He had to recognize a good investment when he saw one. She certainly wasn't going to demand a loan on the spot. But tonight could be a start. She'd just have to charm him until she had him eating out of her hand. Until they were good friends. Just enough till he was willing to part with some cash. What she wanted, what she needed, was mere peanuts that didn't even come close to filling his very deep pockets. And she'd pay him back.

Jessica felt a sliver of unease at her newest strategy. __Should a married woman be asking another man for money?__

 _ _Of course she should,__ she surmised, after considering the situation for five seconds.

 _ _It's just like going to a bank, without the red tape. Especially when that woman has a miser husband who puts practically his whole salary in a savings account that he won't allow his wife to touch!__

Jessica walked over towards Roger, swinging her hips from side to side in a way that she knew made every member of the male species salivate.

 ** _ _ **Hey Roger,**__** Jessica gave him her biggest smile.

 ** _ _ **Jessica?**__** Roger's grey eyes looked at her up and down. **__**Long time no see.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it's always nice to see old friends,**__** she gushed.

 ** _ _ **So how are you Jess?**__**

 ** _ _ **Me?**__** Jessica twirled her hair. **__**I'm great.**__**

 ** _ _ **And your sister? I haven't seen her in a while.**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz is living in New York.**__**

 ** _ _ **In New York City? Wow. So far from home.**__** Roger took a sip of his mineral water. **__**Your sister has always been a good friend to me,**__** he said pointedly. **__**It's too bad she isn't here.**__**

Jessica almost rolled her eyes. __Saint Lizzie strikes again,__ she thought.

 ** _ _ **So tell me Rog.**__** She put a seductive hand on his arm. **__**How is it, being back here in Sweet Valley?**__**

 ** _ _ **It's good to be home, but I do miss living in the east. They don't have the Pacific Ocean, but the Jersey shore was pretty nice.**__**

 ** _ _ **So you went to Princeton huh?**__**

 ** _ _ **I did. I was a business major.**__**

 ** _ _ **I thought you wanted to be a doctor?**__**

Roger cocked his head thoughtfully. **__**People change Jessica. I went in as a premed student and left with a degree in finance.**__**

 ** _ _ **So what else have you been doing with your time?**__** Jessica asked, hoping he'd spill about how much money he made.

 ** _ _ **I've been traveling a lot. Europe, Asia, even to Ayers Rock down under.**__**

 ** _ _ **Huh?**__** Jessica looked confused.

 ** _ _ **You know, the big rusty looking rock in the middle of Australia?**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh that.**__** Jessica said. __Who wants to hear about a rusty rock,?__ she thought with annoyance. _ _The only rocks I care about are diamonds! Now tell me you how rich you are!__

Jessica changed the subject. **__**So how's Bruce?  
**__**

 ** _ _ **I saw him in Paris about a month ago. Bruce is….well he's Bruce. He told me he's going to the south of France soon. He invited me over… I might go. To see more of Europe…..**__**

As Roger talked more about his travels, Jessica took a closer look at him. Roger really was cute. His face was still lean, but she could see some added maturity. There was a quietness about him, and his serious eyes were very attractive. He wasn't as lean as she remembered, he was more filled out and looked very dashing in his custom made suit. After a few minutes of talking, Aaron Dallas came up to Roger.

 ** _ _ **Hey man, that's a nice car you have out there,**__** Aaron said admiringly. **__**Oh, hey Jess,**__** he said, looking her up and down.

 ** _ _ **Hi Aaron,**__** Jessica forced a smile as the two men started a boring conversation about the benefits of cruise control.

 ** _ _ **See you later guys**__** , she said, as she walked to the ladies' room.

 _ _Well, at least he talked to me,__ she said to herself. __I'll have to find reasons to swing by the Patman mansion, and continue our little chat.__

* * *

Lila scanned the room again. There were some very attractive men here for sure. But, most of them seemed to be already taken. She had danced with at least ten guys already, and all of them turned out to be duds. The last one had already stepped on her toes twice when she told him she had to go outside for some air. Lila got out of her seat, just as Caroline was filling everyone in on Alex Rollins' new baby.

 ** _ _ **I heard the father**__** ….Caroline paused for dramatic effect…. ** _ _ **is a married man!**__**

 ** _ _ **No!,**__** Amy gasped. **__**That drip has a kid? And out of wedlock?**__**

 ** _ _ **Uh huh,**__** Caroline nodded gleefully. **__**Actually, she's back to calling herself Enid again. I saw her going to massage school a few months ago. Her belly was already out to here**__** , she gestured with her arms.

Lila walked over to the bar. __What should I drink? I can't have anything too heavy, I have to drive back tonight.__ She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the dark haired man in front of her, until she bumped into his back.

 ** _Oh, I'm sorry,_** Lila said sheepishly at her clumsiness. As the man turned around. Lila almost got whiplash when she saw who it was. _Roger Barrett again! This was too much._

She stared up at him, ready to turn her nose up in the air, when he side stepped her with barely a glance.

 ** _Excuse me,_** he said politely. It was a politeness mixed in with disdain. Lila ordered her drink, steaming at his treatment. This was the same boy who used to look at her with puppy dog eyes, who would blush at the sight of her, who had literally fallen at her designer clad feet, and now he didn't even have the decency to sneer back at her! She ordered a drink, still smarting about his treatment. She had to admit that he looked very cute. His grey eyes, that she remembered were sometimes hidden behind nerdy glasses, were as cool as ice, and the same lock of brown hair fell over on his forehead. His slim runner's build was still evident beneath his obviously expensive tailor made suit.

 _Cut it out Lila. This is Bugs you're talking about. I hope he doesn't think I bumped into him purposely._

She sipped her virgin banana daiquiri just as she saw Jessica coming out of the restroom.

 ** _Hey Li... so guess who I just had a conversation with_** _?_

 ** _Who?_**

 ** _Bugs is here,_** Jessica announced.

 ** _I know,_** Lila nodded. **_I just bumped into him. He didn't even look at me. Not that I care,_** she insisted.

 ** _Really?_** Jessica said smugly. **_He and I had a lovely little chat. He was telling me all about his adventures around the world and his time at Princeton._**

 ** _Oh? Well that's nice._** Lila yawned. **_You know Jess, I think I'm all jingled out._** She looked at the clock in the middle of the large room. **_It's almost three. I need my beauty sleep. And I need to stop at the Juicy Lucy._**

 ** _At this time? Why?_**

 ** _I plan on staying in tomorrow. I need to get some inventory sheets, I'll just fax some orders from home._**

The two friends walked to the table, where this time, Roger was sitting in Lila's chair, laughing along with everyone at something Ken was saying.

 ** _Remember that? It happened at Secca Lake. Bruce ended up flat on his face._**

 ** _Excuse me,_** Lila said in Roger's direction. She added enough bitchiness in her voice to show her displeasure at Roger for daring to sit at her seat.

 ** _I came to get my purse._**

 ** _Sorry Layla,_** Roger said, handing her the purse.

Lila shot daggers at him. If anything grated on her nerves, it was when people didn't get her name right.

 ** _It's Lila,_** she scathed, as Caroline snorted and Roger shrugged nonchalantly. Lila was furious.

 _No one treated her like that and got away with it! He did that on purpose! He knew damn well what her name was!_

 ** _So I think it's time we get out of here_** , Ken said to Amy as he got up.

 ** _Yeah, I'm pretty tired,_** Amy agreed, rising from her chair.

 ** _Me too,_** Jessica said. **_Goodnight everyone,_** she said, looking around the table. **_It was nice seeing you again Roger,_** Jessica beamed prettily at him.

 ** _You too Jess,_** Roger said.

 ** _Hey Rog,_** Winston walked to the table. **_Come on over and have a drink with us, let's catch up._** He motioned over to a table where some of their old friends were seated.

 ** _Sure Winston. Just for a few minutes._** **_Later everyone,_** Roger called out, as he walked away with Winston.

Caroline folded her arms. **_But Roger, you were just going to tell me all about Princeton,_**

 ** _I'll have to do it another time. Bye Caroline..._**

* * *

Five minutes later, Jessica and Lila were in the parking lot, getting into their vehicles.

 ** _Can you believe him, calling me Layla,?_** Lila fumed.

 ** _He was just teasing Li. Lighten up. It was pretty funny._**

 ** _Hmmm!_** Lila scoffed as she got into her car. She waved Jessica and after about twenty minutes, arrived downtown near her little restaurant. She drove towards the Juicy Lucy, wondering why she decided to come here late at night. Seeing the empty parking lot gave her an eerie feeling. She took the keys from her purse and opened the locked door. She switched on the lights, moved quickly to the alarm keypad at the side of the wall, and entered the code as fast as she could. She opened the door to her office, and took a folder from her desk. She went back out to the front, reset the alarm and turned the lights off. She locked the door, and practically ran to her car. The liveliness of this place in the daytime was a huge contrast to the dreariness of the dim early morning.

Lila started her engine again, this time towards the hill section of Sweet Valley. She stopped at a red light, only to see her car's black twin in the lane next to hers.

She looked over to the left and couldn't believe her eyes.

 _Oh my God! You have got to be kidding me. Not again!_

She gave him a murderous look. _So he talked to Jessica and treats me like I'm last year's shoes! Well, I'll show him!_

 _Layla my ass!_

 _She was going to get revenge, going to find some way to teach him a lesson!_

The two of them both stared, sizing each other up. _The challenge was on!_

 _I'll show him what this car can do!_

The light turned green and she pressed her foot down on the gas. The traffic was sparse this early morning, and for the next ten minutes, the two of them raced in and around the streets and freeway, leading up to their stately homes. They finally reached the exit for Valley Crest drive, and the twin cars shot up the road. Lila put the pedal to the metal and managed to pass Roger at the beginning of the upward winding surface.

 _That'll show him,!_ she said as she saw his lights in her rear view mirror. Lila slowed her vehicle and laughed at her silliness. Now she was purposely driving at a snail's pace as she knew at this point, the road was far too narrow for racing. She usually found racing to be childish and immature.

 _But Roger was messing with her! And she had messed right back!_

She pulled close to the iron front gates of Fowler Crest and looked in her mirror at Roger's car going further up the road to the Patman mansion. He advanced slowly, smirking at her and Lila giggled in triumph.

 _I feel like I'm in a rap video and this is a drive by,_ Lila laughed to herself. She watched his car disappear up the hill and she pressed an overhead button to open the gates of her Spanish style home. Lila grinned again.

 _She had won!_

 _This had actually turned into a fun night!_

 _And all because of Bugs!_


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth adjusted her long sleeved, spring green velvet, mid thigh length dress that was trimmed with fluffy white faux fur. A matching Santa style hat sat on her barrel curled hair, and green and red horizontal striped stockings covered her legs. She completed the outfit with a large red belt around her waist, and black, ankle high buckled witch's boots that curled at the toes. She pulled some napkins out of the dispenser and blotted her outfit. One of the children had accidentally spilled soda on her, and she was trying to soak up the wetness.

 ** _ _ **I hope it doesn't stain,**__** she said aloud.

 _ _What does it matter Liz,?__ she then thought inwardly. __After this day is over, you can probably burn this costume.__

It was Christmas morning, and she had arrived early at the Waldorf Astoria, where the children's party was being held. She twirled in the bathroom mirror, laughing at how silly her plastic elf ears looked. Elizabeth was exhausted. She and her festively dressed coworkers were up to their eyeballs in the task of running after several boisterous children, and with all of their collective energy, Elizabeth wondered if they were doing the right thing by allowing them sugary treats.

 _ _Who came up with this idea again,?__ she said to herself.

 _ _Oh that's right Liz.__ _ _Not only did you suggest and plan this party, you also volunteered to spend your time keeping fifty children happy for a few hours.__ _ _Now get back out there and do your job!__

The party was already in full swing, where various toys, games, delicious foods, candies, and excited youngsters with their parents occupied the hotel's magnificent Empire room. Elizabeth thought of all the trouble she went through to book the room in the first place. After calling several managers, being put on hold for long stretches, and having the phone slammed down on her several times, she finally reached an event coordinator who let her convince him of how good it would look to the public if they allowed underprivileged children to enjoy their hospitality for a few hours on Christmas morning.

 ** _ _ **Liz,!**__** a woman named Sally, who was dressed as a snowman, suddenly came into the bathroom. She placed her white round head on the counter and leaned against the wall.

 ** _ _ **I'm beat. One of the kids keeps trying to steal my nose. And he keeps throwing ice cubes at me! He says I'm a snowman, so I should be able to handle it. How much longer?**__**

 ** _ _ **Maybe half an hour?**__** Elizabeth giggled. **__**We have the place till twelve.**__**

Elizabeth was fond of Sally, who worked as an audio recordist for Cityscoop's television show. **__**What are you doing after this Sally?**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm meeting my husband at Grand Central, and then we're going up to Westchester.**__**

 ** _ _ **His family or yours?**__** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _ _ **His… Unfortunately his.**__** She rolled her eyes. **__**His mother…that woman is a worse mother in law than Endora on Bewitched!**__**

Elizabeth laughed out loud. **__**She can't be that bad.**__**

Sally shook her head. **__**Oh yes she is. And my brother in law has a couple of little demons that he calls his children. I have to sit there grinning and tolerating all of them tonight!**__**

Sally sighed heavily and flipped her curly black hair over her shoulder.

 ** _ _ **So what about you Liz, what are your plans?**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm going to Greenwich for the night. And tomorrow, I'm going home to California for a few days.**__**

 ** _ _ **Greenwich? Well excuse me! Who do you know in Greenwich?**__**

Elizabeth grinned. **__**A very handsome gentleman, who'll be here in about forty five minutes to rescue me from this madhouse.**__**

 ** _ _ **A madhouse of your own invention Elizabeth. Mike told us you pretty much planned this whole thing.**__**

 ** _ _ **And I catch you here, slacking off in the bathroom,**__** she joked. **__**And who is this handsome man in Greenwich anyway? Is he your beau,?**__** Sally teased.

 ** _ _ **Something like that. We're actually eating with his family later.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh? Well let's hope you have a better time than I do. My excuse for a mother in law drives me to drink, and I'd even rather go out in the freezing cold to smoke than spend five minutes with her.**__**

 ** _ _ **She has me wanting cigarettes again… and I quit five years ago!**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz?**__** Another elf came into the room. It was Veronica, who worked with them as a data wrangler. **__**Oh, there you are,**__** she said. **__**Hey Sally. Where are the balloons? I can't find them anywhere, and the little munchkins are getting impatient.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm coming,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**See you Sally. If we don't talk again, see you next year,**__** she promised, putting her arms around the huge girth of the white costume.

 ** _ _ **See you Liz,**__** Sally returned, hugging her warmly with her huge white arms.

 ** _ _ **Good luck with dinner,**__** Elizabeth said, as she and Veronica went back to the party room.

Five minutes later, Elizabeth watched as the excited children waited in line for the balloon reindeer that were being constructed by a man dressed as gingerbread.

Elizabeth bit her lip, and scrutinized her surroundings. All of the children seemed content and happy. She had been a little tense at the beginning of the party, worrying about how things would turn out. But she was more nervous about what would happen after the party. She'd be leaving soon to spend the rest of the day with Nicholas and his family. Elizabeth had always liked the Morrows, and she knew they were fond of her. But that was before she was dating their son.

Elizabeth heard a voice behind her.

 ** _ _ **I can't believe I'm doing this,**__** her boss Mike said, as he adjusted the stuffing in his Santa suit. **__**I've already had three brats pull my beard, one of them punched me in the stomach, and my toes have been stepped on all day. You and your ideas Liz!,**__** he scoffed in annoyance.

 ** _ _ **It's good for our reputation,**__** Elizabeth tried to placate her boss. **__**Scooping out the Christmas cheer!**__** She giggled.

 ** _ _ **Ho Ho Ho,**__** Mike rang out, as a girl of about seven ran up to them.

 ** _ _ **Santa?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes?…..**__** Mike gritted his teeth, forcing a smile. **__**Uhhhhh?**__**

 ** _ _ **Tasha,**__** Elizabeth prompted.

 ** _ _ **Tasha,**__** Mike said, with the jolliest smile he could muster.

 ** _ _ **I really love the doll you gave me, but I want a makeup kit too,**__** Tasha pouted.

 ** _ _ **Oh you do…. do you? Well, ho ho ho. Santa doesn't have one in his sack.**__**

Tasha's pout grew exponentially.

 ** _ _ **Well how about this Tasha,**__** Elizabeth bent down to the little girl's level. **__**We'll go over there and get your face painted, however you want.**__** Elizabeth pointed to the makeup artists who were busy creating intricate designs on the children's faces. **__**Do you want flowers? Or perhaps a butterfly?**__**

 ** _ _ **I wanna look like a princess,**__** Tasha demanded, placing her hands on her hips. **__**And I want white hair like yours!**__**

 ** _ _ **White? You mean blonde?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes. And I want to wear a crown too.**__**

Elizabeth snickered. This child was certainly not shy about expressing herself.

 ** _ _ **OK,**__** Elizabeth smiled. **__**I'm sure we'll find a way to turn you into one today, although we might not be able to change your hair.**__**

She led the little girl to the artists' table, when two children, both boys who couldn't be more than five years old, came up to her.

 ** _ _ **Elf Liz, can you play cars with us?**__**

The children grabbed both of her hands and pulled her away, but not before Tasha gripped the fabric on her dress and gave both boys a scathing eye. **__**Elf Liz is gonna make me into a princess,!**__** she challenged.

 ** _ _ **But we wanna play with our new cars!**__** **__**We need Elf Liz to make them work.**__** The boys pulled harder.

 ** _ _ **Children please,**__** Elizabeth begged as she saw Nicholas at the far side of the room laughing at her. **__**One at a time. Elves only have two hands.**__**

Before she could figure out who to satisfy first, a hand tapped her shoulder. Elizabeth turned around to face her producer Annette, who was dressed as Mrs Claus.

 ** _ _ **Liz, we're wrapping up in five minutes. Most of the parents are ready to go.**__**

 ** _ _ **But I want Elf Liz to help!**__** Tasha whined.

 ** _ _ **Why don't you just leave?**__** Annette whispered in Elizabeth's ear. **__**I see your date has arrived,**__** she smiled, motioning to Nicholas.

 ** _ _ **You're sure?**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure I'm sure. You've done more than enough for today and you haven't had time to sit down.**__**

Elizabeth looked down at the two boys, anxiously tugging at her dress.

 ** _ _ **Mrs Claus,**__** she said, reading the boys' name tags. **__**Can you please put batteries in…. Kevin and Kyle's cars so they'll work? Please?**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummm, sure kids,**__** Annette said with her cheeriest smile. **_…_** ** _ _ **..But Santa and I have to go out back and feed the reindeer. And you can play with the cars after you get home.**__**

 ** _ _ **Reindeer?**__** Kyle said. **__**Can we see them?**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh boy,**__** Annette rolled her eyes as she walked away with the two children.

 ** _ _ **I'll see you next year then?**__** Elizabeth called out to her.

 ** _ _ **Next year, Liz, enjoy the rest of your holiday.**__**

 ** _ _ **Can we go now Elf Liz?**__** Tasha's eyes were bright and hopeful.

 ** _ _ **Sure,**__** Elizabeth said with fatigue, as the child pulled her to the makeup table where a woman named Sarah was putting away the various paints and pencils.

 ** _ _ **Sorry Liz, no more,**__** Sarah said. **__**We have to wrap it up.**__**

 ** _ _ **But I want you to paint me.**__** Tasha frowned. **__**I want to show my Mom when she comes to pick me up.**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't think we have time to turn you into a princess,**__** Elizabeth said apologetically.

 ** _ _ **It's alright, I don't want to be a princess any more,**__** she said, looking at the bright butterfly stickers. **__**I want this instead.**__**

 ** _ _ **OK, I'll do yours really quick,**__** Sarah promised. **__**You're my last butterfly for today,**__** she smiled at the little girl.

Tasha pulled Elizabeth towards her and whispered in her ear. **__**I know Santa isn't real. But my mom told me not to tell the other kids.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh?**__** Elizabeth smiled. ** _ _ **Well you're a very good girl to keep the secret.**__**

Elizabeth sighed in relief as Nicholas walked towards her. He pulled her away as Sarah began her work.

 ** _ _ **Can I get a Christmas kiss?**__** He reached out to hold her and planted a kiss of her forehead.

 ** _ _ **No,**__** Elizabeth pushed him away. **__**I have ginger ale spilled on my costume. You don't want to get all sticky do you?**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't care,**__** Nicholas said, pulling her close. **__**If I tell you what I want, will you put in a good word for me to Santa Claus?**__** He kissed her, this time on the lips.

 ** _ _ **I don't know,**__** Elizabeth said, returning the kiss. **__**Have you been a good boy this year?**__**

 ** _ _ **Elf Liz has a boyfriend, Elf Liz has a boyfriend.**__** Tasha grabbed a candy cane and started laughing as if their kiss was the funniest thing she'd ever seen if her entire young life.

She suddenly looked at the entrance and saw her mother walking through the door. Within seconds, the little girl was at her side, showing off her painted face.

 ** _ _ **Finally.**__** Elizabeth sighed with relief, and put her hand on her head.

 ** _ _ **Nicholas, let's get out of here. We're corrupting the youth,**__** she giggled.

 ** _ _ **They were nice enough to let us use the staff's room and it has a shower, and I need to make myself presentable. To wash all this sticky stuff off me. Let me just get the key.**__**

 ** _ _ **You look really cute,**__** Nicholas smiled. **__**Looks like I missed all the fun. I can't wait to see the pictures from earlier.**__**

Elizabeth removed the hat from her head and placed in in the small bag she packed for later. Mrs Wexford had told her that she could spend the night at her home. She put up her hair, took a quick shower and put on the clothes she brought with her.

 _ _Is this festive enough,?__ she thought to herself, as she examined her red sweater and tan flared skirt. Her outfit was simple, but suited the season. She placed some knee high red socks on her feet, grateful for their warmth. The forecast called for below freezing today.

 _ _It will have to do. I don't want to dress up like a Christmas tree.__

Elizabeth applied some pale pink lip gloss, added a thin layer of her favorite mascara, and then brushed through her hair, leaving the golden curls falling softly at her shoulders. She looked in her small bag, checked that she had everything she had brought with her and went to the lobby to meet Nicholas.

 ** _ _ **Another kiss?**__** Nicholas smiled as he held Elizabeth's hands and examined her. She planted one on both his cheeks.

 ** _ _ **Merry Christmas,**__** Elizabeth whispered in his ear. She put on her coat and gloves, ready to face the frigid temperature.

 ** _ _ **Shall we?**__** Nicholas placed his hand at the small of her back, as they walked towards the front entrance.

 ** _ _ **This is some hotel,**__** Nicholas said, as he looked up at the ceiling and the elaborate clock in the center of the walkway.

 ** _ _ **It's beautiful,**__** Elizabeth agreed. **__**Have you ever stayed here?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, never. We used to stay at the Plaza when I was a kid and we were here in the city.**__**

Nicholas started the engine, and within twenty minutes, they moved out of the city and drove on interstate ninety five towards Connecticut...


	27. Chapter 27

__I have put some pictures up in my profile page of the different homes that I talk about.__

* * *

 _ _What are they going to think of me,?__ Elizabeth thought, suddenly tense again. She pictured Skye Morrow, a beautiful dark haired, deep brown eyed woman, and her attractive blue eyed husband, an ex football player, who had managed to accumulate the massive wealth that his family enjoyed.

 ** _ _ **You did tell your parents I was coming didn't you?**__** Elizabeth asked, her brow creasing with worry.

 ** _ _ **Yes, I told them this morning, right before I left.**__**

 ** _ _ **Nicholas! You should have given them better warning.**__**

 ** _ _ **Relax, Liz,**__** Nicholas said, leaning over and kissing her on her pursed lips. **__**My parents already know you.**__** He grabbed one of her curls. ** _ _ **You look beautiful by the way.**__**

He leaned over and kissed her again.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. **__**Your flattery will not get you off the hook. I don't want them to think I'm imposing by crashing your aunt's party.**__**

 ** _ _ **You won't be crashing. You're my guest, you're their guest. And they like you already Liz,**__** he assured her.

 ** _ _ **I didn't even have to lecture my mother to be nice to you, like I've had to do with some other girls.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh?**__** Elizabeth widened her eyes. **__**And how many have there been?**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummmm. Let's talk about how much you're going to miss me while you're away.**__**

The expression on his face was so endearing, so adorable, that Elizabeth just couldn't keep up her ire at him. She squeezed him into a hug as they stopped at a red light. **__**This much.**__**

 ** _ _ **That's it?**__** Nicholas pouted.

She pulled him towards her again and held him even tighter.

 ** _ _ **You know, we could forget dinner with my family, turn around and go back to the Waldorf,**__** he said mischievously, as he caressed the smooth skin around her lips.

 ** _ _ **I hear the tower suites are pretty amazing.**__**

Elizabeth removed her glove and playfully swatted Nicholas.

 ** _ _ **I know you don't want to go back there to enjoy the architecture.**__**

 ** _ _ **Besides,**__** she said, as they pulled up to Eleanor's Belle Haven mansion, ** _ _ **this house is much prettier than the Waldorf.**__**

The butterflies bounced around Elizabeth's belly at the thought of facing her elderly hostess again. They got out of the car and walked to the detailed front door. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **Merry Christmas Elizabeth**__** , Skye Morrow said graciously as Nicholas led her into the grand Victorian mansion. Elizabeth smiled warmly as the older woman kissed her cold cheek. Even with the two inches of added height her brown leather oxfords gave her, she noticed that Skye was still taller than her. Elizabeth removed her shoes as she saw Nicholas do the same. He gave Elizabeth another kiss and disappeared into the kitchen.

 _ _He's abandoning me,!__ Elizabeth screamed internally.

 ** _ _ **I haven't seen you in so long,**__** Skye said. **__**It's nice to see a familiar face. You look lovely dear**__** , she said.

 ** _ _ **Thank you Mrs Morrow,**__** Elizabeth said politely, before returning the Christmas greeting.

Eleanor sauntered into the hallway and walked over to Elizabeth.

 ** _ _ **It's nice to see you again Elizabeth,**__** she grimaced as Elizabeth reddened, remembering the last time she was in this very house, caught in a very compromising position. Elizabeth took off her coat and handed it to the attendant at the door.

 ** _ _ **Likewise Mrs Dumfries.**__** Elizabeth smiled as she removed her gloves. **__**Merry Christmas,**__** she said to the elderly woman.

 ** _ _ **To you too Elizabeth.**__** Her old face broke into a genuine smile, and Elizabeth began to relax.

 ** _ _ **Can I help with anything?**__** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _ _ **Oh no, you come sit with me, let's have a little chat,**__** Skye said, as she led Elizabeth to the long couch in the blue wallpapered parlor. Elizabeth suddenly felt like the biggest idiot.

 _ _Of course they don't need help Liz__ , she thought, as she saw several uniformed servers walking throughout the large foyer.

Kurt Morrow was seated in an armchair, at the other end of the large room, his head tossed back and his eyes closed. Elizabeth almost giggled when she heard him snoring.

 ** _ _ **Oh dear**__** , Skye said. **__**I think my husband has had too much eggnog.**__** Nicholas walked into the room, gave Elizabeth a wink and went towards his father. He shook the elder Morrow's shoulder and a drowsy pair of eyes opened and stared confusedly at his son.

 ** _ _ **Hmmm?**__** Kurt muttered. **__**Oh,!**__** he exclaimed, looking across the room. He got to his feet and walked towards the front of the room.

 ** _ _ **Hello Elizabeth,**__** he smiled, shaking her hand. Seeing his bright blue eyes brought up visions of Regina to Elizabeth. She chuckled as he held her hand up and kissed the back of it.

 ** _ _ **It's nice to see you again young lady.**__**

 ** _ _ **You too Mr Morrow. Merry Christmas!**__**

 ** _ _ **Merry indeed. This place is so cold. Living in California has me spoiled.**__**

 ** _ _ **Dad, this isn't cold.**__** Nicholas eyed his father. ** _ _ **Boston is way colder than this. And you spent most of your life there.**__**

 ** _ _ **Only by about five degrees,**__** Kurt declared.

 ** _ _ **Well, I like it,**__** Skye insisted. **__**Christmas isn't Christmas unless it's cold and unless we have some snow. I'm still hoping for a white one this year, but it doesn't seem like we'll get any,**__** she said, as she moved the silk drapes and looked out the window.

A waiter appeared before them with a tray filled with small glasses of eggnog. Skye grabbed a couple and handed one to Elizabeth.

 ** _Perhaps you would prefer something stronger Elizabeth?_** Skye asked.

 _ **Oh, no thank you.**_ She took a sip of her drink. ** _This is delicious._**

Elizabeth marveled at the beautiful Christmas tree that she was pretty sure was decorated by Mrs Dumfries' maid Monica. Elizabeth almost laughed, as she imagined the elderly woman sitting on her comfy armchair, dictating where to place the sparkling tinsel balls and the candy canes. The foursome spoke of the happenings in Sweet Valley, Skye shared her memories of growing up in Greenwich, and within a few minutes, Elizabeth began to relax, wondering what she was apprehensive about in the first place.

The Morrows were just as she remembered them, Nicholas' tall, elegant mother sometimes wore a placid expression that could be mistaken for arrogance, while his father was all smiles, and was perhaps the more amiable of the two.

 ** _ _ **Nicholas told me you went back to school Elizabeth,**__** Skye interrupted her thoughts.

 ** _ _ **Yes, I did,**__** Elizabeth confirmed, **__**but it was only one course this semester. I'm so busy with work and everything else, I really don't have much time to dedicate to my studies.**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't know how anyone does it. Work and school. I was never too good at school myself. And by the time I was your age, I already had Nicholas. So do you want children Elizabeth?**__**

Elizabeth felt her face flush. **__**I do, very much,**__** she said, **__**someday. But not anytime soon,**__** she insisted. Her nerves were stirred again as she had the distinct feeling that Skye was sizing her up, to see if she was suitable to be in a relationship with her son.

 ** _ _ **Actually,**__** Elizabeth laughed. **__**I had to deal with a lot of children today. We had a Christmas party at the Waldorf earlier.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, Nicholas told us he was meeting you there. Children are what the holidays are all about,**__** Skye said thoughtfully.

 ** _ _ **So will you come to Aspen with us? We usually go every year. Or to Switzerland.**__**

 ** _ _ **No Mother,**__** Nicholas interrupted, sipping his eggnog. **__**I'm taking Liz somewhere special.**__**

 ** _ _ **And Aspen isn't special?**__** Skye tilted her head. **__**Well, if you change your mind…**__** she looked at the two of them. **__**My own son doesn't want to be with his old mother,**__** she sniffed.

 ** _ _ **Mom, not now.**__** Nicholas kissed her on the cheek before sitting closer to Elizabeth. **__**You're nowhere near old, and I enjoy spending time with you. But Liz and I both have to get back to work. So it's better we stay closer to home.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, if you worked for your father, you could take as much time off as you'd like,**__** Skye started. **__**And think about how much warmer it is in Californ…..**__**

 ** _ _ **Look, there's the hor d'oeuvres,**__** Nicholas got up suddenly and walked over to the center table as a uniformed server brought out an elaborate tiered tray full of delectable appetizers. Skye, Kurt and Elizabeth all started laughing at Nicholas' avoidance of his mother's suggestions. Nicholas grinned at them from the other side of the room, while he grabbed a small saucer and started placing the various pastries on it.

 ** _ _ **I think I'll join my son,**__** Kurt said, as he looked at the mini shrimp wraps that were just laid out.

 ** _ _ **Don't eat too much,**__** Skye warned. **__**You won't be able to enjoy your turkey if you do.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh yes I will,**__** her husband smirked, as he walked towards the table.

Skye turned to Elizabeth, her face suddenly serious. **__**You know Liz, I haven't seen my son this happy for a long time. I noticed his changed mood while we were in Belgium. He didn't tell us that what was going on, but now I can clearly see that it has to do with you. He doesn't tell us anything these days,**__** she frowned loudly.

 ** _ _ **Well,**__** Elizabeth said guiltily, **__**I have to confess, my parents would probably say the same thing about me. I haven't even called them yet, to wish them a merry Christmas.**__**

Skye shook her head. **__**Oh no Liz, that just won't do. You should try to contact them, at least by the end of the day.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know, but…..I'll see them tomorrow,**__** Elizabeth explained. **__**I'm flying home tomorrow, did Nicholas tell you?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, he didn't.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll be leaving tomorrow evening and coming back on the thirtieth.**__**

 ** _ _ **I see. Well, if the two of you change your mind, Aspen is still open to both of you. You do ski don't you Elizabeth?**__**

 ** _ _ **I do, but I'm probably not as good as Nicholas is.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well,**__** Skye laughed. **__**You're probably a lot better than I am. Nicholas and his father are very competitive. And my daughter. Instead of sitting there and looking pretty in her ski suit like the good girl I taught her to be, Regina was always more than ready to race the two of them down the slopes.**__**

Elizabeth saw the look of pride in her eyes, mixed in with a moroseness that she knew would never really heal. She grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it just as Mrs Abigail Wexford walked in with her son and daughter in law. Lance followed at a distance behind.

 ** _ _ **Merry Christmas everybody**__** , Abigail said loudly, greeting the room. A series of hellos and cheerful greetings followed, and Elizabeth felt herself relaxing again.

 ** _ _ **You're still staying with me tonight, right Elizabeth?**__** Mrs Wexford asked.

 ** _ _ **Yes, if you'll have me.**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course,**__** Abigail insisted. **__**We're leaving here after dinner, but, I know you'll want to stay longer. I'll send Elias back for you. You'll just let yourself in.**__**

 ** _ _ **Will I need a key?**__**

 ** _ _ **The front door's unlocked so you can let yourself in.**__**

 ** _ _ **You leave the door unlocked?**__**

 ** _ _ **Elizabeth, this is Greenwich, no one locks their doors here.**__**

Elizabeth giggled as Abigail's little dog , decked out in a red sweater and reindeer antlers, snarled as Lance came up to them, wearing a Santa hat on his dark head.

 ** _ _ **Behave yourself Chi Chi!**__** Abigail cried. **__**We're not in our own house, if you're not on your best behavior, Eleanor will kick us out!**__**

 ** _ _ **Merry Christmas Sandy,**__** Lance winked.

Elizabeth grimaced. **__**I won't say Merry Christmas unless you call me by my real name.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh? Well how about a kiss then?**__** He said, holding up some mistletoe.

 ** _ _ **Fine,**__** Elizabeth said, and gave him a peck on his cheek.

 ** _ _ **Now I'll give you one,**__** Lance threw his arms around her and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

 ** _ _ **Heyyyyyy,**__** Nicholas said, as he pulled Elizabeth away. **__**I'll take that,**__** he smirked, grabbing the mistletoe from Lance. The doorbell chimed several times that day, and there were so many people walking around the stately mansion that Elizabeth began to lose track of all the new faces. One of the caterers had been given the task of capturing all the day's joyous moments, and Elizabeth saw her frequently throughout the house, snapping away with her camera.

At six o' clock, the servers announced that dinner was ready. Nicholas and his father came forward to escort Elizabeth and Syke to the dining room.

Elizabeth was seated between Nicholas and his father. Nicholas' father was seated next to Lance's father Edward, and on hearing their chatter about business matters, Elizabeth was grateful that she could keep up with the conversation about marketing trends. She looked at the delectable assortment of dishes on the table, and couldn't help but think of her own family.

She could lie to herself and pretend that the time difference made it difficult to remember an appropriate moment to call, or she could freely admit that the reason she refused to dial the Calico drive address was because she was pretty sure that Jessica would answer the phone. She was broken out of her thoughts as she felt Nicholas' hand going up her thigh. She moved her foot over to his and pinched him with her toes as she felt his fingers moving higher. She moved her hand down and smacked his as he smirked wickedly. The two of them continued on with their playfulness under the table all while trying to keep straight faces.

Two hours later Elizabeth sat on the couch watching three young children playing with gift wrap. She was chatting with Avery, the strawberry blonde wife of one of Nicholas' cousins, __Phillip? Or was it Barron?__ She was too full to remember. Two other young women joined in their conversation. One of them, whose name was Meghan had dark hair and was obviously a relative of Nicholas' mother.

 ** _ _ **So has Nicholas proposed yet?**__** , the other one, with thick light brown curls asked her.

 ** _ _ **Ummmm,**__** Elizabeth said uncomfortably.

 ** _ _ **Shut up Kirsten,**__** the brunette who looked like Skye said.

 ** _ _ **We hear that Nicholas has had a thing for you since you were in high school,**__** Kirsten smirked knowingly.

 ** _ _ **Ummmm.**__** Elizabeth said again.

 ** _ _ **Don't pressure her!**__** Meghan scolded. **__**You don't have to answer them Elizabeth.**__** **__**Elizabeth is a career woman!**__**

 ** _ _ **You work for Cityscoop right?**__** Kirsten asked. **__**We get the show on one of the local channels in Port Chester. I love the piece they do about the hidden tunnels in the city.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well I like the clips on real estate,**__** Avery said. **__**Although I must say, I like our brownstones in Boston better.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ha!**__** Kirsten scoffed. **__**New York wins every time when it comes to comparing the two cities.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, Boston is cleaner,**__** Avery continued. **__**Bostonians are friendlier.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have you ever been to Boston Elizabeth?**__** Meghan asked.

 ** _ _ **No, I haven't.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well you have to go. It's a lot less crowded than New York. And you haven't had Clam Chowder until you've had it in Boston.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll have to try it,**__** Elizabeth said, as Mrs Dumfries motioned to her.

 ** _ _ **Uh oh. Aunty's calling. Better go see what she wants,**__** Meghan giggled.

Elizabeth got up and went towards the elderly woman. She followed her as she walked out of the room. They moved towards the back of the house when Eleanor turned to her.

 ** _ _ **Did you enjoy the dinner Elizabeth?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes Mrs Dumfries,**__** Elizabeth said politely. **__**The mini pecan pies were my favorite.**__**

Mrs Dumfries opened the door to what Elizabeth knew was the library. They walked in and she closed the door behind them.

 ** _ _ **Now Elizabeth, I see my nephew is very fond of you.**__**

 ** _ _ **And I'm very fond of him.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, that's nice dear. Young love is always so special. Now, you're probably wondering why I brought you in here. Nicholas told me you like to read and write. As you see here,**__** she gestured around the large room, **__**I have quite a fortune of reading material. I'd just like to say that you are welcome to come here any time for use of my library.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thank you Mrs Dumfries,**__** Elizabeth said sincerely. **__**I've been thinking in awe of this room every since Nicholas showed it to me, the last time I was here.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh? You had the time to come in here? I thought the bedroom tour took up too much time.**__**

She stared at the look of embarrassment on Elizabeth face and gave her an amused look.

 ** _ _ **You don't need to look so ill at ease. I do want you be sure that you're welcome in my home.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thank you Mrs Dumfries,**__** Elizabeth managed to squeak.

 ** _ _ **And Elizabeth….**__** she said, **__**no more Mrs Dumfries….You can call me Eleanor.**__**


	28. Chapter 28

**_So did you enjoy yourself,?_** Nicholas asked Elizabeth, as they stood on the front porch, looking at the distant lights of the yachts bobbing up and down in the waters of Long Island Sound. The temperature had dropped to below freezing, but Nicholas was barely aware of it. There was a surge of warmth in his heart, brought on by the young woman standing next to him.

 ** _Very much._** Elizabeth smiled contentedly. ** _I wanted our first Christmas together to be magical and it was. Spending time with you, with your family, that's what the holiday's all about._** She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

 ** _Is that all,?_** Nicholas said, pouting his lips. ** _Should I get some mistletoe? We can go upstairs to my very comfy bedroom and wait._**

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the porch. She gave him three more kisses, two on both cheeks, and the last one on his neck.

 ** _Hmmmm,_** he moaned. **_I really liked that last one._**

 ** _The other two weren't any good?_** Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she pulled away and placed her hands on her hips.

 ** _I liked those too,_** Nicholas insisted. **_You may continue._**

He pulled her closer, grabbed one of her curls and twirled it around his fingers. **_So what did Aunt Eleanor want?_**

 ** _Your aunt gave me free reign over her library. That's what we were discussing earlier. And she told me I'd always be welcome in her house. I don't think she meant your bedroom though,_** Elizabeth teased, inhaling the frigid air.

The two of them were waiting outside for Elias, Mrs Wexford's chauffeur, to pick Elizabeth up and bring her to her Tudor style mansion in the back country.

 ** _Don't look now but I think someone is spying on us,_** Nicholas whispered, tickling her ear. Elizabeth giggled and looked to the window. Sure enough, the curtain moved back in it's position.

 ** _Who do you think it was?_**

 ** _Perhaps my aunt, or my mother, or both of them._**

 ** _Well, let's give them an eyeful then,_** Elizabeth said, tilting his head and kissing his forehead. She moved to his lips, eliciting in him a series of pleasurable sighs as he ran his gloved hands along her thighs. Elizabeth broke free and laughed as she saw the curtains moving again.

Nicholas' eyes flashed. **_I should go in and talk to them, tell them to mind their own business!_**

 ** _It doesn't matter,_** Elizabeth said, holding the lapels of his jacket. **_You know Nicholas, today was almost perfect….but…_**

 ** _But what?_**

 ** _We didn't get a white Christmas._**

 ** _It's supposed to snow tomorrow,_** Nicholas stated. ** _At least that's what the weatherman said._**

 ** _Really?_** Elizabeth exclaimed. **_I can't wait,!_** she said excitedly.

 ** _Oh yes you can,_** Nicholas warned. ** _Too much snow means the planes will be grounded at La Guardia and JFK. Which won't be a bad thing actually._** He smiled lazily. **_I wouldn't mind if you were stuck here._**

 ** _The sooner I go, the sooner I'll come back. My flight's in the evening, so hopefully we'll have time to do something earlier in the day…_**

A pair of lights flashed at the entrance to the driveway and Elizabeth recognized Mrs Wexford's Bentley pulling up in front of the house.

 ** _Elias is here,_** Nicholas announced. ** _Shall I go tell him fifteen more minutes,?_** Nicholas teased.

 ** _Don't even think about it! Abigail was nice enough to send him here and pick me up, and even though it's just fifteen minutes away, I don't want to take advantage of her generosity. And…. if we stay out here much longer, we'll turn into icicles._**

 ** _Soooo…._** she smoothed a lock of Nicholas' dark hair. **_See you tomorrow? I'll leave Mrs Wexford's house by about nine, so I can pick you up and then we'll take an early train to Grand Central._**

Elizabeth held Nicholas' hands and kissed him again on the lips. **_Goodnight._**

 ** _Merry Christmas,_** he whispered in her ear, squeezing her again.

 ** _Merry Christmas,_** she returned. Elizabeth walked past the lawn and Elias got out to open the door for her. She strapped herself in the back seat and waved to Nicholas as they pulled out of the property and onto the road…

The next morning, all of Greenwich woke to a wonderful blanket of white that covered much of the region's tri state area as well as most of upstate New York. The sight of the trees, and back country palatial mansions covered with fluffy snow reminded Elizabeth of those classic Christmas cards she admired as a child.

 ** _It's gorgeous,_** she gushed to Mrs Wexford as they ate breakfast early the next morning. **_I've never been on this side of the country for winter. It's more beautiful that I ever imagined…._**

About one hour later, she sat on the train with Nicholas, headed for Grand Central Station.

 ** _I love it,_** Elizabeth grinned, as she looked outside at the brilliant powder that covered everything in sight. **_My first snow storm in New York City!_**

Nicholas looked at the passing buildings as the train moved closer towards Manhattan.

 ** _This isn't a storm Elizabeth,_** he laughed at her child like jubilance. ** _This is a sprinkle. We only got a few inches. Just wait till January when we're covered in two feet and have to dig ourselves out. You won't love it then._**

 ** _Nicholas, you have no idea,_** Elizabeth exclaimed. ** _You're used to this, this winter wonderland. We've never have anything like this in Sweet Valley. I mean, I've seen snow in California lots of times, especially in the mountains. But this is special._**

 ** _You won't be saying that later after it gets all gross and oily,_** Nicholas warned.

 ** _You better not be raining on my parade,!_** Elizabeth said as they pulled into the historic train station. **_Mrs Wexford said the same thing. I don't care what you say!_** ** _I'm going to enjoy it while it's still white and pretty and imagine that it's always going to be as beautiful as this. And I finally get to wear my snow boots!_**

They went into the subway, got on the four train to fourteenth street and look the L train to Bedford avenue in Brooklyn. Nicholas looked at Elizabeth, slipping and sliding along the messy slush. He had never seen her look so beautiful, with her cheeks red from the cold air, and the fat white snowflakes sitting on top of her golden head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the hair that was now damp from the snow. They walked into Elizabeth's shared apartment, went into her bedroom, and sat on her twin bed.

 ** _Are you all packed?_**

 ** _Yes._** Elizabeth gestured to her knapsack. ** _I'm not taking much. I still have a lot of clothes over there, as well as everything else. But…_**

 ** _But what?_**

 ** _I don't want to go home empty handed. I have to bring something. I want to buy gifts for Enid and her baby, and for my nephew too. And then maybe something for everyone else._**

 ** _What time do you have to be at the airport?_**

 ** _My flight leaves a little after six, so I should be there by four. Which gives us plenty of time…._**

 ** _To do what?_** Nicholas' eyes twinkled raunchily as he nodded at the bed.

 ** _Not that!_** Elizabeth giggled. **_Lets go back to Manhattan. I want to go to Macy's to look around._**

 ** _Nooooooo!_** Nicholas whined. **_You're not going to make me go through all nine floors of the store are you?_**

 ** _I promise it won't take long. And I won't buy much. We'll bring my bag with us and then I don't have to come back here. I'll just go to the airport from Manhattan. Come on Nicholas!_** Elizabeth pursed her lips cutely, wrapping her arms around him while she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

 ** _When you touch me like that I can't say no to you,_** Nicholas said weakly as he moved to put on his coat.

They arrived at Macy's half an hour later, and Elizabeth walked through the elaborately decorated store, looking for last minute gifts. Elizabeth chose a cashmere sweater for her mother, silk robes for her father and brother, a bottle of perfume for Cara, and another for Enid, a small musical lamb for her baby Alex, and a toy truck with the store's label for her nephew Nathan.

 ** _You see,? all done,_** Elizabeth smiled, as she finished making her last purchase.

 ** _OK, what now?_** Nicholas said, as they walked through the throngs of tourists and out of the store. **_We still have about four hours before you have to leave. How about we get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry,_** he stated.

 ** _Let's go to Tavern on the Green, in Central park,_** Elizabeth suggested.

 ** _My treat,_** she grinned, **_for being such a good boy at Macy's._**

 ** _You're paying?_** Nicholas held her hand and smiled wickedly. ** _Does this mean I get to order the most expensive thing on the menu?_**

 ** _Keep up that attitude and I'll take you to Mc Donalds,!_** Elizabeth threatened.

Within half an hour, they were seated at a table and Nicholas ordered the mushroom flatbread while Elizabeth settled for the jumbo lump crab cakes.

 ** _I better eat up,_** Elizabeth said, as Nicholas stole some fried sweet potatoes off her plate. ** _On my flight here, they only gave us peanuts._**

 ** _Remember our first date?_** Nicholas smoothed the skin of her palm.

 ** _How can I forget,?_** Elizabeth reminisced dreamily. ** _It was the most high class restaurant I had ever been to. And the company was pretty generous with his admiration,_** she winked at him as he smiled warmly at her.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch. ** _I know,!_** she cried suddenly, as the waiter brought the bill. **_Let's go skating!_**

 ** _Skating?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Elizabeth's eyes brightened as she opened her purse and pulled out some cash. She counted enough to cover the bill and left enough for a tip.

 ** _Where are we going to skate?_** ** _Wollman rink?_** Nicholas queried. ** _We could just walk to it. It will take ten minutes._** .

 ** _Well it is closer,_** Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

She shook her head. ** _No, definitely not there, and not at Rockefeller Center either. They're both way too crowded. Let's go to Bryant park instead. I haven't been skating in forever. And you're going with me,!_** Elizabeth smiled excitedly.

 ** _Come on,!_** she said, grabbing Nicholas' hand. **_Bryant Park is better. We can spend time on the ice, and then we can walk around the park's winter village, till the time for me to go to the airport._**

Nicholas kissed her on the lips. **_OK OK. We'll go._** They left the restaurant and walked along the street, heading for the subway.

 ** _You were right Nicholas,_** Elizabeth giggled as they sidestepped a heap of blackened slush. ** _New York is disgusting after a snow storm._**

 ** _A ha! Told you so,_** Nicholas said smugly. **_It only stays beautiful in the park and outside of the city._**

 ** _I can't believe what happened to my beautiful dreams of white,_** Elizabeth groaned while avoiding a puddle. She looked in dismay at the piles of garbage outside the apartment building they were passing by.

 ** _Whenever it snows, New York's strongest never seem to show up to remove the trash,_** Nicholas declared, referring to the city's sanitation department.

They got into the train and went straight to forty second street behind the large marble public library. They rented skates, left Elizabeth's belongings in a locker and moved to the ice, where a large Christmas tree stood at the top of the rink.

After a series of near misses and almost tumbles, they grew accustomed to the frozen surface, and were skating like they'd never been out of practice. Nicholas stood behind Elizabeth and held her waist and they glided along the ice together. After a half hour of skating, they decided they had enough and left the rink to explore the winter village. They purchased some hot cocoa and walked around the various shops and elaborate displays.

 ** _Are your parents still trying to convince you to go with them to Aspen?_** Elizabeth wondered aloud.

 ** _They are. Last night, after you left, they tried to sway me again._**

 ** _They want you to come with us. It's not too late to change your mind Liz. They leave tomorrow morning._**

Nicholas' voice was salacious as he whispered in her ear. **_If you want to see beautiful snow, Aspen is the place. We'll have our own suite, in a very large cabin. We don't even have to see my parents if you don't want to. All the cabins have hot tubs where you can relax in the warmth and coziness, and enjoy the mountain views in the back._** He nibbled her earlobe. ** _I can't wait to go swimming with you._**

Elizabeth felt a tingle going down her spine at his suggestive words. ** _You're making it hard for me to say no. But what about New Years?_**

 ** _Oh, we can still fly back and do that. Whatever happens, I just want to be with you._** Nicholas planted a soft kiss on her forehead and Elizabeth closed her eyes. ** _I can't believe I never noticed it before,_** he said, as he ran his finger along her brow.

 ** _What?_** Elizabeth asked, her eyes widened.

Nicholas examined her closely. **_You have the cutest tiny specks of gold at the roots of your eyelashes._**

Elizabeth giggled.

 ** _Nicholas! There's nothing special about that. I would think most blondes do._**

 ** _But you're not just any blonde,_** he said, embracing her again. The feeling of his strong arms was thrilling and she pictured him from early November, clad in his tight breeches, standing next to his black horse…..

They arrived at LaGuardia airport amid the hustle and bustle of passengers and long lines that seemed to never have an end. After clearing security, they sat at the gate in the departure lounge, looking out the large glass windows at the planes on the tarmac. Elizabeth lay her head on Nicholas' shoulder, as they awaited the time for her to leave. The sight of so many people saying goodbye to their loved ones brought out a wave of emotions in her and she felt the need to cling to him, to tell him how she felt.

 ** _Nicholas….I…._** she said shyly. **_I love you…_** she whispered in his ear.

He looked deeply into her eyes. **_I love you too Elizabeth._**

 ** _You do?_** Her heart fluttered. ** _  
_**

 ** _Of course I do. I always have._** His voice was filled with earnestness as he pulled her closer to him.

 ** _You'll call me when you're over there. Promise?_**

 ** _I promise,_** Elizabeth said sincerely.

 ** _I have something to show you before you leave. Now close your eyes,_** Nicholas said, as he turned Elizabeth around in her seat. He pulled out a delicate robin's egg blue box out of his coat pocket and pulled Elizabeth's hair to the side. He placed a necklace around her neck and attached the tiny clasp. Elizabeth looked down in awe at the sparkling piece.

 ** _Nicholas,_** **_It's gorgeous! But Nicholas, we said no gifts._**

 ** _We said no gifts on Christmas. But we didn't say no gifts the day after Christmas,_** Nicholas said. **_You like it?_**

 ** _I love it,_** Elizabeth exclaimed, as she traced the delicate horse shoe with her fingers.

 ** _Nicholas, is this platinum? And diamonds?_** She looked again at the classic pale blue box. **_You bought this at Tiffany? It must have cost a fortune. You shouldn't have bought something so expensive._**

 ** _But you're worth it,_** he said, kissing the back of her neck. **_You're worth it to me._** Elizabeth turned to face him and his lips meant hers. An old woman, probably even older than Nicholas' aunt, gave them a dirty look at their display, of what was obviously more than affection. Elizabeth was aware of the scene the two of them were making, but she was too engrossed with the warm kisses that she didn't care. For the first time in such a long time she was blissfully happy and didn't want to let him go.

After another half hour, the boarding call was announced.

 ** _I don't want to go_** , Elizabeth said, as the passengers lined up behind the counter. She ran her hands along Nicholas' hair. **_Will you miss me?_**

Nicholas cupped her chin. **_More than you know._**

 ** _I wish you could fly home with me._**

 ** _Me too,_** Nicholas said, running his hand up and down her arms.

 ** _It's not too late to stuff you in my bag,_** she giggled, as she brushed a lock of dark hair from his eyes.

 ** _Just make sure your parents don't lock you in the basement to prevent you from coming back. Remember, I have plans for us._**

 ** _You're still not telling me where we're going,?_** Elizabeth looked at him flirtatiously.

 ** _It's a surprise,_** Nicholas smiled. **_Someone needs to learn patience,_** he teased.

Elizabeth folded her arms and pouted.

Nicholas' green eyes twinkled in a smile. ** _You look like a naughty two year old when you do that._**

 ** _Nicholas, are you going to dream of me ? Say yes and I'll stop pouting._**

 ** _No. Your pout makes you extra cute,_** he laughed, kissing her lips again. The old woman rolled her eyes at them. The final boarding call came over the airport's PA system and Elizabeth regretfully got up to join the line and show her boarding pass. She gave Nicholas one last look as he blew a kiss and she entered the walkway leading to the plane.

She placed her small bag under the seat in front of her, buckled her seat belt and put the armrest down. Elizabeth almost burst out laughing when she saw her seatmate approach. It was that same elderly woman who sneered at her earlier.

 ** _I can't stretch that far,_** her old crotchety voice rang out. ** _Will you put my bag in the overhead please,?_** the woman asked humbly, her earlier annoyance forgotten.

 ** _Sure,_** Elizabeth smiled politely, as she unbuckled her belt, grabbed the woman's bag and placed it in the bin above their heads. Within half an hour, they were in the air, looking at the bright lights of the skyline saying goodbye to them. Elizabeth pulled out her diary, which she regretfully never had time to write in, and jotted her thoughts down.

 ** _Sweet Valley here I come…..._**


	29. Chapter 29

Elizabeth got off the plane and the first thing she noticed was the warm Southern California atmosphere. She took off her jacket, and walked through the airport, heading towards the exit. She looked out the large windows to see that the night sky was clear, beautiful and bright.

She spotted Enid waving her in the arrivals lounge. After a happy reunion, Elizabeth placed her small knapsack on her back and walked towards Enid's car.

 _ **So, how does it feel to be back?** _ Enid said as she drove along the highway.

 ** _ _ **I don't know,**__** Elizabeth said, as she looked in the distance at the Pacific shimmering under the moonlight. **__**To be honest, I was a little afraid to fly home. But I had to. It's something to do with Devon.**__**

 ** _ _ **Devon Whitelaw?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, him. You remember that yellow envelope you brought me? It was from Devon's lawyer. Devon left me whatever was left of his inheritance.**__**

Enid gasped. ** _ _ **You're joking?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, I'm not. It's a bit over eight million dollars.**__**

 ** _ _ **You're serious? Liz, you have got to be kidding! I didn't even know he had that much money. It's like you've won the lottery. What I would give for that amount. That's crazy! So you're here to get it? How does it all work? I'm so jealous!**__**

 ** _ _ **You know what Enid? You're going to think I really am crazy. Because I'm not going to take the money.**__**

 ** _ _ **What?**__** Enid said, an incredulous expression on her face. **__**But why not?**__**

 ** _ _ **Because it just wouldn't be right.**__** Elizabeth fingered the diamond horseshoe that was hidden under her blouse. **__**And Devon has living relatives,**__** she said pensively. ** _ _ **They're in Ohio somewhere. Plus an uncle in Vegas. It's better if I leave it alone. Let his family deal with it. I would never feel right about it. I mean, from what Devon told me, his uncle isn't the type of person that you'd ever want to cross.**__**

Enid nodded in understanding. **__**I see.**__**

 ** _ _ **Elizabeth looked out, at the familiar sites as they drove closer and closer to the Roliins' home. It's so warm here,**__** she said. **__**It's at least fifty degrees colder back east.**__**

 ** _ _ **So did you have a white Christmas?**__**

 ** _ _ **No,**__** Elizabeth laughed.

 ** _ _ **We had a white after Christmas. This morning actually. Beautiful fluffy white snow.**__**

After about forty minutes of driving, they approached the street leading to Enid's mother's house. Elizabeth walked into the familiar home and after hugs and greetings with Enid's mother, her best friend took her into the bedroom to meet Alex, who according to Mrs Rollins, had just woken up from a nap.

 ** _ _ **Oh Enid, she's so cute,**__** Elizabeth gushed, as the tiny bundle squirmed in her arms. **__**And she's so warm too. Are babies always this warm?**__**

 ** _ _ **They are.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's so weird for me, coming here in this hot weather. It's freezing in New York. Look at how small her fingers are. And her cute little feet,**__** Elizabeth exclaimed, planting a gentle kiss on the baby's tiny foot.

 ** _ _ **Awwwww.**__** She smiled at her friend as the baby wrapped it's hand around her finger.

 ** _ _ **So tell me Enid. What's it like being a mother?**__**

Enid laughed, shaking her head. **__**It hasn't sunk in yet. I'm still learning. I look at her sometimes and can't believe she was in me for all those months. My mother is a huge help. I'd be completely lost without her. When we first brought her home, I had no idea what to do. She'd cry and I'd feel completely helpless. But I think I'm getting better.**__** Enid laughed. **__**Now I can bathe her myself.**__**

 ** _ _ **She's wonderful,**__** Elizabeth said, holding the baby to her chest. She smoothed her hand over the straight black hair. **__**Her skin is so soft. I think I'll take you home with me, she cooed to the baby.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, take her Liz, then maybe I can sleep. I don't think I'll ever sleep again! Between taking care of her, and massage therapy school, I just don't have any time for myself anymore.**__**

 ** _ _ **So how is that going?**__** Elizabeth looked at Enid curiously.

 ** _ _ **I've already done more than half of the required five hundred hours that it takes to get certified. Then I have to take an exam. It's hard studying with a newborn, but I'm pushing through. I have to.**__**

 ** _ _ **What about you Liz? Did you ever finish that manuscript?**__**

Elizabeth scoffed. **__**No. I barely have time to write my name, far less my supposed book. I put it on the back burner for now. I'm just so busy with everything else.**__**

She bit her lip. **__**Have you ummmmm, heard from her father?**__**

Enid shook her head. **__**He's aware that she's here, that she's been born. But he doesn't care.**__**

 ** _ _ **What about child support,?**__** Elizabeth asked. **__**He can't just leave you to raise her alone, with no help.**__**

 ** _ _ **I've decided to leave it alone. He has other children Liz. I don't want to break their hearts. I did something wrong. It's not their fault just as it's not Alex's fault. I'm not going to cause any trouble in their family.**__**

 ** _ _ **I understand,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I would probably do the same thing if I were you. His children are innocent in all of this. They deserve an intact family.**__**

 ** _ _ **I didn't know he had kids,**__** Enid explained ** _ _ **. I knew he was married though. It was still wrong.**__**

Elizabeth picked up a tiny bit of lint from the baby's face. **__**Don't beat yourself up about it. He got into it with you. It's not all your doing.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know…. But women are supposed to be the moral compass. You know how men are. Most of them will sleep with anything that's put on the table. But in the long term, they rarely stay with cow after they gotten the milk for free. Not unless they truly love the cow and it has other things to offer besides sex.**__**

 ** _ _ **Enid!**__** Elizabeth laughed out loud. **__**Are you saying you're a cow now?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well I certainly weigh the same as one.**__**

 ** _ _ **You do not,!**__** Elizabeth said sympathetically.

 ** _ _ **I don't think I ever want to date again,**__** Enid turned serious **__**I'm serious Liz. I'm done with men. All they do is use and slobber all over women and make them fat and bloated for nine months. I don't know if I'll ever lose this weight. I thought my belly would get smaller right after I gave birth but I now know that only works on TV.**__**

 ** _ _ **You don't look that big Enid,**__** Elizabeth insisted. **__**And you just had a baby. No one expects you to lose the weight right away.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know. But I feel like I'm still so heavy. And Liz, I'm five foot three. Five pounds on me looks like twenty pounds on you. And I gained thirty! Not that it matters. Since I'm never dating again anyway.**__** She giggled. **__**When Alex grows up and leaves me, I'll turn into a cat lady.**__**

Elizabeth smiled, as she ran her hand along the baby's neck. **__**No you won't. You'll meet someone really nice someday.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah right. What guy wants to raise someone else's baby? No guy wants to be stuck raising someone else's child. It's not fair to them.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Elizabeth said, thinking of Nicholas.

 ** _ _ **My biggest fear is what happens when she grows up a little and realizes she doesn't have a father. That she'll hate me because I had her out of wedlock. What if other children tease her because of it?**__**

Elizabeth bit her lip. **__**You'll just have to be honest with her when the time comes. And anyone who treats her badly because she was born out of wedlock isn't worth impressing anyway.**__**

 ** _ _ **I remember wishing so much that I had a perfect family like yours Liz. A beautiful, warm mother, a handsome, caring father. I would look at your Dad and wish he was mine. I mean, it helps that your Dad is pretty cute for an older guy.**__**

 ** _ _ **Enid!**__** Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. **__**You better watch it or I'll tell my Dad you have a crush on him.**__**

Elizabeth ran her finger along Alex's wrist. **__**My family wasn't perfect though,**__** she said, deep in thought.

 ** _ _ **I mean, I remember my parents going through a very hard time once. I thought they were going to divorce. I was miserable. And then there was that whole thing with Bruce's Dad.**__**

Enid nodded. **__**Yeah, I remember that. Although,**__** she smirked wickedly, **__**the whole thing with you and Bruce is a lot fresher in my memories.**__**

 ** _ _ **Very funny Enid! Don't even think about teasing me about my temporary insanity with Bruce Patman. We were going through a heat wave. The temperature fried my brain during that whole week, and 1BRUCE1 had air conditioning. The car hypnotized me.**__**

 ** _ _ **That's not how I remember it,**__** Enid giggled. **__**And what about your behavior outside of his Porsche? In fact, you told me things were pretty steamy up in his attic. And I know things were torrid in your kitchen. And I'm not talking about the temperature.**__**

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. **__**Say one more thing about Bruce and I'll start teasing you about Ronnie Edwards.**__**

 ** _ _ **Nooooo!**__** Enid put her palm over her bent forehead. **__**I can't believe I thought I loved him. He's such a jerk!**__**

 ** _ _ **I wonder what he's up to,?**__** Elizabeth wondered.

Enid shrugged. **__**Last I heard was that he worked in Vegas somewhere.**__**

 ** _ _ **Figures,**__** Elizabeth said, shaking her head as the baby pushed her tiny fist into her chest. **__**I hope he doesn't get on the wrong side of debt again.**__**

 ** _ _ **You know Enid,**__** Elizabeth teased, her eyes twinkling, **__**you shouldn't fret about Ronnie being so far away.**__**

 ** _ _ **I bet there's someone out there for you right here in Sweet Valley. Unless you plan on hightailing it to Nevada to rekindle the flame with him?**__**

Enid rolled her eyes. **__**I'll pass on that one. Now enough about me Liz. Tell me about you. Have you met someone new?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, ummm,**__** Elizabeth said, averting her eyes. **__**Sort of.**__**

 ** _ _ **Come on, spill. There must be about a million eligible bachelors in New York City. So tell me about him.**__**

 ** _ _ **You already know him,**__** Elizabeth said smiling, although he didn't go to school with us.

 ** _ _ **Who?**__**

 ** _ _ **Guess. He has dark hair, green eyes and used to live up in the biggest house on Valley Crest Drive.**__** Enid looked at her friend quizzically.

 ** _ _ **Wait, you mean? Nicholas Morrow?**__**

Elizabeth nodded her head.

 ** _ _ **Liz! Wow! How did you? I mean, how did that happen?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, we met at a polo match in Greenwich. Greenwich is over in Connecticut, a little less than an hour away from Grand Central Station. I saw him there on his horse, and I was just so, I don't know, it's like I was so overwhelmed at seeing him.**__**

Enid gave a quizzical look. **__**Overwhelmed?**__**

 ** _ _ **Overwhelmed in a good way,**__** Elizabeth explained. **__**We've been hanging out a lot. I mean, I didn't feel like dating anyone until I met him again.**__**

 ** _ _ **Just hanging out?**__**

 ** _ _ **OK, it's more than that. He works in the city. And he lives in Brooklyn too, in fact, he lives in the neighborhood just north of mine. Can you believe that? We're practically neighbors. He's so nice and so normal.**__**

 ** _ _ **For being so wealthy you mean?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I feel like I can talk to him about everything. He's so suave, so sophisticated. But so down to earth at the same time. He's been to so many places I've never been, seen and done so much I haven't done.**__**

 ** _ _ **And when he talks to me about it, I never feel like he's bragging about the things he's experienced. When I'm at work, all I can think of is seeing him and when we're together, I don't want to leave him ever.**__**

 ** _ _ **We're both so busy with work. And I have school. I don't know how I even managed to pass my last course when all I do is dream about him. I know I'm getting on Adrienne's nerves, every time I talk about him.**__**

 ** _ _ **So have the two of you…..?**__** Enid raised her brows suggestively.

 ** _ _ **Not yet,**__** Elizabeth said, understanding her meaning. **__**I mean, it's only been two months. I don't want to rush things. Especially after the whole thing with Todd.**__**

Elizabeth placed her palm on her forehead while balancing little Alex with her other arm. **__**Enid, it's so embarrassing! His aunt….. a woman who is pretty near ninety, she caught us coming from the upstairs of her house and it looked like we were just... just finished with...**__** Elizabeth groaned. ** _ _ **I was mortified!**__**

Enid raised her brow. ** _ _ **What were the two of you up to?**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummmm,**__** Elizabeth said blushing. **__**It wasn't like that.**__**

Enid cocked her head in disbelief. **__**Really,?**__** she said sarcastically.

 ** _ _ **I swear, it wasn't! It was the day after we met at the match. He took me riding that day. I wasn't about to hop into bed with him right there.**__**

 ** _ _ **Hmmm mmm.**__** Enid mumbled.

 ** _ _ **I spent Christmas day with him and his family,**__** Elizabeth continued. **__**It was wonderful. His parents have always been very nice to me. We're going somewhere for New Year's. Just the two of us.**__**

 ** _ _ **I see.**__** Enid nodded knowingly. **__**It's no wonder you're so eager to fly out of here. So where are you going then?**__**

Elizabeth shrugged. **__**I have no idea. It's supposed to be a surprise. Nicholas says it's somewhere in Connecticut, and that's all I'm privy to.**__**

 ** _ _ **Wait, don't most people want to go to New York City where all the action is for New Years? I guess no Times Square for the two of you?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, we both agreed that we don't want to be stuck in a huge crowd in the freezing cold where no one can move in any direction, police everywhere, in streets that are filthy. I guess we can watch the ball drop on TV, and stay nice and warm under the blankets.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh I bet you can**__** , Enid said suggestively. **__**Under the blankets with Nicholas Morrow huh? Uh huh,**__** she grinned lasciviously. **__**Nicholas Morrow is very hot.**__**

Elizabeth giggled. **__**I know. That's not why I like him though. I mean, he's very attractive, physically and of course I appreciate it. But he's so much more than that. He's so smart and he's sensitive too. He's funny and can be so sweet.**__**

Enid shook her head. **__**You're so lucky Liz. While you're ringing in the new year with a hot guy, I'll probably be fixing another bottle and changing another diaper.**__**

 ** _ _ **Instead of midnight cocktails, it'll be midnight formula on the drink menu. And instead of confetti, I'll be dealing with baby wipes.**__**

 ** _ _ **That's my life now,**__** she said, as the baby kicked her feet, as if in protest.

 ** _ _ **Uh oh, I think she understood me. Shhhhh, Mommy loves you sweetie,**__** she said as Elizabeth handed Alex to her.

 ** _ _ **I rather stay here with you instead of going to a silly New Year's party anyway.**__**

 ** _ _ **It will be you, me and grandma. We'll have a girls' night in.**__**

 ** _ _ **Just make sure you use protection Liz,**__** Enid cautioned. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **Enid!**__**

 ** _ _ **It's true. Women our age get pregnant from just looking at a man.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon. We'll be careful,**__** Elizabeth assured her friend.

 ** _ _ **If I want a baby, I'll borrow yours,**__** she said, as she watched Alex squirming. **__**Uh oh.**__** She watched the baby began to fuss.

 ** _ _ **I think she's wet,**__** Enid said, pulling out a fresh diaper from the package. Elizabeth watched as her friend expertly put the baby down and changed her. Her tiny feet and hands kicked up as she tried to grab Enid's hair.

Elizabeth looked at her watch. ** _ _ **I think it's time to go home.**__**

 ** _ _ **Do you want to call your parents first?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, I'll just show up, give them a surprise. I'm pretty sure they tried calling me yesterday and they're probably not too happy that they didn't hear from me.**__**

Enid looked at her in shock. **__**You didn't even call them?**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz!**__**

 ** _ _ **I know, I know, shame on me. I didn't have the time. And I knew I would be here today, so what better way to make it up to them by presenting their prodigal daughter in person? Although I'm not the one with the sin,**__** Elizabeth muttered softly.

 ** _ _ **I'm ninety nine percent sure that Jessica won't be there,**__** she thought aloud. **__**She probably went to the mall this morning and hasn't left it yet.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll drive you over. Should we take her with us, or leave her here with my Mom?**__** Enid said, as she looked at Alex, who looked like she was getting flustered. **__**I think it's the heat that has her like this. We'll take her with us. The baby sitting is free, but I don't like taking advantage, you know what I mean?**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Elizabeth nodded, **__**you don't want to pawn her off on your Mom.**__**

 ** _ _ **Driving always calms her down, gets her to sleep. She loves the coolness of the car.**__** Enid carefully placed the baby in the carrier and brought her out of the bedroom and downstairs to her vehicle.

 ** _ _ **Bye Mrs Rollins,**__** Elizabeth said, as she gave Enid's mother a tight hug. **__**It was nice seeing you again,**__** she smiled.

 ** _ _ **You too Liz. I'm so happy you girls are friends again. We missed seeing you around here. Tell your parents Merry Christmas for me. Will I see you on Sunday? At the church?**__**

 ** _ _ **Definitely,**__** Elizabeth promised, as she got into the car. **__**I'll probably convince my Mom to come with me. Is that OK?**__**

 ** _ _ **Sure,**__** Mrs Rollins replied. **__**The more the merrier.**__**

 ** _ _ **Bye,**__** she smiled and waved as Enid pulled out of the driveway.

After fifteen minutes of driving, they pulled up into the Wakefield's home on Calico Drive. A burst of excitement enveloped Elizabeth as she caught sight of her childhood home. Her parent's cars were both in the driveway. Elizabeth sat still, staring at the house.

 ** _ _ **Does it look different Liz?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, not at all. Well, perhaps a bit smaller. I'm nervous to go in. Am I being silly? They're not going to be happy with me, I didn't call them yesterday.**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz, you're horrible.**__**

Elizabeth put her head in her hands. **__**Yes, I know.**__** She got out of the car and opened the back seat. Little Alex was fast asleep, her perfect lips pursed as she breathed softly. Elizabeth took her knapsack opposite the baby, and shut the door, trying not to make too much noise.

 ** _ _ **Thanks Enid,**__** she whispered. **__**I'll call you tomorrow, to tell you how it goes. Maybe we can do something later? If not tomorrow, then the next day? And then Sunday?**__**

 ** _ _ **OK, bye Liz,**__** Enid said, as she put the car in gear.

 ** _ _ **And good luck with your Mom and Dad, you're going to need it.**__**

Elizabeth waved as her friend moved off towards the street. She watched as the car disappeared and went to the front door. She pulled out her keys from her purse, and felt her pulse racing.

 _ _Why are you so nervous Elizabeth? Jessica's car is nowhere in sight. If she and Todd were here, they probably left hours ago.__

Elizabeth turned the lock and opened the door. She entered the foyer, put her bag down and walked a few steps into the Spanish tiled kitchen. She turned on the dim light above the stove and looked around. The room was silent except for the noise of the clock, and Elizabeth could see evidence of her mother's cooking everywhere. A half eaten pecan pie sat covered on the counter. Elizabeth opened the fridge to see several containers of left overs.

 ** _ _ **Jess?,**__** her mother's voice rang out, as she switched on the overhead light. ** _ _ **What are you doing back here?**__**

Elizabeth turned around on hearing her mother. **__**Hey Mom,**__** she said.

 ** _ _ **Elizabeth?**__** Alice took a moment to recover from her shock. Her mother rushed to embrace her. A rush of emotion went through Elizabeth as she smelled her mother's familiar scent and felt the silkiness of her blonde hair.

 ** _ _ **Ned,**__** Alice said loudly. **__**Ned, get down here.**__**

 ** _ _ **What on earth? Liz! You almost gave me a heart attack, sneaking around in the fridge like that! You didn't say you were coming home!**__**

 ** _ _ **Aren't you happy to see me?**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course I am, but Liz! We waited for you to call all of yesterday!**__**

 ** _ _ **I know Mom, and I'm sorry.**__** Elizabeth looked in anticipation as her father walked into the kitchen.

 ** _ _ **Ned, look who's here.**__**

 ** _ _ **Surprise Daddy,**__** Elizabeth said, as she wrapped her arms around her father.

 ** _ _ **Liz, you're home,**__** her father said happily. **__**How did you get here?**__**

 ** _ _ **I flew,**__** Elizabeth giggled.

 ** _ _ **I know that,**__** Ned stated. **__**But who brought you here? Don't tell me you took a taxi.**__**

 ** _ _ **No dad, I had Enid pick me up from the airport earlier.**__**

 ** _ _ **So Enid knew you were coming then?**__** Alice looked hurt.

 ** _ _ **Yes, but…Better late than never right,?**__** Elizabeth smiled guiltily at her parent's stern expressions. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass. She pulled out some water from the fridge, poured some, and took a sip.

 ** _ _ **Liz, are you hungry,?**__** Alice asked, **__**because we have plenty of food.**__**

Elizabeth yawned. **__**No thanks Mom, in fact, I'm pretty sleepy.**__** She went up to both of her parents and kissed their cheeks. **__**I think I'll turn in now. Do I still have a room?**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course you do,**__** Ned answered.

 ** _ _ **Well, in that case, she said,**__** giving both of them quick hugs, **__**I'll shower and go to sleep. I'll see the two of you tomorrow.**__** She kissed both their cheeks. **__**Good night!**__** ** _ _ **And, I know it's late, but Merry Christmas!….**__**

She then turned on her heal and moved towards the door leading to the hallway and up the stairs...


	30. Chapter 30

_**Good morning Mom,**_ Elizabeth yawned while she poured milk on her cereal as her mother walked into the kitchen.

 ** _Liz, you're up so early,_** Alice said stretching her arms behind her back. It's only six o'clock. Cara and your brother are still asleep. Your father's in the shower.

 ** _Well, I'm still on east coast time_** , Elizabeth explained, sitting down and smiling at her mother.

 _ **You should see Nathan,**_ Alice bragged about her grandson. _**He's gotten so big. When he was born, he was everything like Cara, but now…he looks just like Steve.**_

 ** _I'll have to catch up with them later,_** Elizabeth promised. **_I brought you all presents. Something small, but I didn't want to come home empty handed._**

 ** _Your hair's gotten so long,_** Alice observed, as she ran a hand through her daughter's golden strands. **_You haven't cut it in a while? I like it. It looks so shiny, full, and silky._**

 _ **That's because I let it dry naturally, or with a fan. I don't damage it by using too much heat,**_ Elizabeth said, thinking of her tiny little bathroom that had no electrical outlet.

 ** _Dry naturally,?_** Alice said, her expression turning to concern. **_In the cold? Elizabeth you'll catch pneumonia over there! And who'll take care of you?_**

 _ **Mom, that's an old wives' tale. I'm not going to get sick because my hair's wet when I go outside.**_

Alice shook her head, determined not to battle with Elizabeth this early in the morning.

 ** _So how did you sleep,?_** she asked.

 ** _Like I never left. My bedroom is pretty big, compared to the small one I have in New York. I thought you would have bulldozed it by now._**

 ** _We weren't about to make any huge changes without telling you about it first. Don't worry. You'll always have a room here. I've already drafted the plans to extend the house and made sure your room won't be a victim. And if you want to come home….._**

Alice examined her sleepy daughter who appeared to be completely lost in thought. There was a brightness in her eyes and a rosiness in her cheeks. She looked paler than Alice was used to, but it was not a sickly pallor. Her lighter skin tone only emphasized her delicate heart shaped face and the smooth appearance of her skin.

Something was going on. Something that was putting a smile on Elizabeth's face, something that was lighting up her entire countenance, and Alice could only conclude that it was a man. Why else would her serious, responsible, determined daughter be grinning like a damn Cheshire cat so early in the morning? Elizabeth's mood was a dramatic contrast to the miserable, damaged girl that she had been just months before.

 ** _So how long are you staying Elizabeth?_** Alice asked.

 ** _Just three days Mom, I have to get back to work,_** Elizabeth said, averting her eyes.

 _ **I wish you would have told us you were coming. We would have planned things, prepared for your arrival.**_

 ** _I just didn't want you to make a fuss Mom. I don't need the whole of Sweet Valley knowing that I'm here,_** Elizabeth said pointedly, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 _ **What you mean is that you didn't want your sister to know that you're here,**_ Alice responded.

Elizabeth shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about Jessica.

Alice attempted a new approach, not wanting to exasperate Elizabeth.

 ** _You didn't tell me how your Christmas was. I was so hoping you would have come earlier and spent it with your family where you belong. And what about New Year's? I wish you'd stay a little longer. Maybe I should call Jessica and…._**

 _ **Mom. Don't start please. I'm here now, isn't that enough? Let's just enjoy being together today and tomorrow and the day after.**_

Alice sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. **_So how did you spend the season?_** Alice stirred her coffee as she sat down at the table.

 _ **Well, I walked around the city as much as I could. I don't have a lot of free time. The decorations in the stores are magical.**_

Elizabeth laughed, her eyes sparkling. **_I almost had to battle with the throngs of tourists to get a glimpse of the big tree at Rockefeller Center._**

 _ **Christmas on the East coast is wonderful. I went to see A Christmas Carol at Madison Square Garden.**_

 ** _And then I went to see the Nutcracker at Lincoln Center…. One of my room mates was in the chorus. Oh, and the Rockettes... I saw them too! I went to the Christmas Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall._**

 ** _Elizabeth I wish you would call us more, tell us everything that's going on with you. What about Christmas dinner?_** **_Who did you eat with?_**

 ** _Ummmm,_** Elizabeth bit her lip. **_I actually went to Connecticut on Christmas day._**

 ** _Connecticut? Who do you know there?_**

 ** _A very nice lady named Mrs Wexford. She kind of adopted me after I saved her little dog in the subway. She lives in Greenwich._**

 _ **Greenwich,?**_ Alice raised her brows. **_So you went all the way to Connecticut to spend the day with strangers and you didn't think of your family? We spent the whole day listening for the phone, just to see if you'd call._**

 _ **Mom, Greenwich is less than an hour away from the city.**_

Alice pursed her lips in disapproval.

 _ **I'm sorry Mom,**_ Elizabeth bit her lip. _**You're right, I should have been more thoughtful and called here yesterday.**_

 ** _So who is this…this Mrs. Willford? She lives in Greenwich? She must be wealthy,_** Alice said knowingly.

 _ **Oh she is,**_ Elizabeth agreed. **_It's Wexford, not Willford. She's very wealthy from what I've seen. But Mom, she's the nicest lady. She's been very kind to me._**

 ** _Well you already have a mother here who loves you very much. And a father too. And a brother, sister and all your friends. There's no need for anyone to adopt you Elizabeth. I worry about you over there, all alone in that cold city._**

 _ **And Steven told us all about that place you live in! That you have to go outside to do your laundry! And you have to cart it around up and down the stairs! And your groceries too!**_

 ** _And you have mice! And roaches! Really Elizabeth!_** Alice cried. **_What kind of life are you living over there? I have a good mind to fly back with you, pack you up and make you come home,!_** she threatened.

 ** _Mom, my place isn't that bad,_** Elizabeth started, defending her new lifestyle. **_I like my roommates. The cockroaches only come out in summer. I haven't seen one since late August. Everyone in New York has a shopping cart for their groceries and laundry. It's a bit of an inconvenience, but you just deal with it._**

 ** _And the mice well, even rich people get mice in their apartments. If you live in a building that's nearly one hundred years old like I do, you're bound to get mice. And I live just a two minute walk from the train station. And a ten minute walk from a large park. That's actually a luxury in the city. And it's not that cold._**

 _ **Thirty degrees is not that cold? We have the weather channel Liz. Just yesterday it was in the twenties!**_

Elizabeth took a bite of her cereal. _**No, it really isn't. Boston and upstate New York are colder. If you dress warmly, you barely feel it. And I actually like the winter weather.**_

She smiled _ **. Having Swedish and English ancestry has to count for something Mom. There's nothing better than coming in from outside and getting all snugly in your bed. And I'm in better shape over there than I ever was here.**_

 ** _New Yorkers have to walk all over the city and climb lots of stairs. I don't even have to go to a gym, with all the exercise I get. I was spoiled, living in California and driving every where._**

Alice frowned stubbornly. **_I just wish you were here with your family. But it sounds like you had a wonderful time._**

 ** _Oh I did. I went skating at the rink in Bryant Park,_** she changed the subject. **_It was wonderful,_** Elizabeth grinned, her eyes far away, as she stirred the milk in her bowl.

 _ **What's so funny?**_ Alice asked.

 ** _Hmmmm? Well, I almost fell a few times. It was beautiful though. New York City is amazing at Christmas._**

Elizabeth moved her head upwards and Alice glimpsed at the elegant diamond horseshoe around her daughter's neck.

 ** _All right Elizabeth,_** Alice said, putting down her coffee. _**Let's stop beating around the bush! I am your mother. You cannot hide from me. I know something is up, and I know that when a young woman is gleaming with happiness that it usually involves a man.**_

 ** _Let's hear it. And what's that around your neck,?_** she demanded, as she reached across the table and examined the precious ornament with her hand. **_I know you didn't buy that yourself. So who is he?_**

 ** _Who is who?_** Elizabeth asked, her face a picture of innocence as she concentrated on her breakfast.

 ** _The member of the male species who has my daughter on cloud nine. I want to know his name. I know you didn't do all these things yourself, so who is it you're dating?_**

 _ **Mom, who said anything about me dating?**_ She giggled again, a lazy smile on her face.

 _ **Elizabeth, I haven't seen you this silly since…. well, never mind about that. You're almost acting like Jessica, mooning over some guy,!**_ Alice accused.

At the mention of her sister, Elizabeth frosted instantly. _**I would appreciate it if you wouldn't compare me to her!**_

 _ **Elizabeth! She is your sister, your identical twin sister. It's no surprise that you share some traits.**_

Elizabeth shot her mother a dirty look.

 ** _I know she misses you,_** Alice continued. _**That's all she talks about when we're alone. How much she wishes you were there with us. And she would like you to meet Jake.**_

Elizabeh's eyes blazed. _**Sure she does. No thank you,**_ she said stiffly.

Alice reached out and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. _**Come on Liz, can't you meet her half way?**_

 ** _Jessica has Todd now Mom,_** Elizabeth replied coldly. _**That should be good enough for her diabolical little heart.**_

 _ **Liz!**_

 _ **I don't want to meet her, don't want to talk to her and that's that.**_

Alice crossed her arms and looked sternly Elizabeth. **_Alright, I won't press you about your sister. But I'm not letting you off the hook. Now back to the topic at hand. Who is he?_**

A sudden smile brightened Elizabeth's face. _**Well Mom, if you must know. I have been spending time with someone.**_

 ** _Well?_** Alice raised her brow in question. **_Don't leave me in suspense._**

 ** _It's someone you know. Remember Nicholas? Regina's brother?_**

Alice's eyes widened in recognition at the name. **_Nicholas Morrow? Yes I remember him._**

 _ **He lives in New York too. In fact, he lives just north of me. It takes me just ten minutes to walk to his place.**_

 ** _Oh? His place?_** Alice nodded her head slowly. _**I see. And how and when did this all happen? I mean, how long has this been going on?**_

 ** _Well, I first saw him in Greenwich. I went there for a polo match that he was playing in. It's such a huge coincidence, that we met each other like we did. I mean, we live so near to each other, but New York is so crowded, I doubt I would ever have seen him if I didn't go to Connecticut._**

 _ **We've been seeing each other.**_ Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink as she faced her mother. _**I always liked him, but I was so immersed in Todd Wilkins to give him a chance. He liked me from back then when we first met. I don't know Mom, it's almost fate, the way we met up with each other.**_

 ** _Well, this is a surprise,_** Alice said thoughtfully. **_I didn't even know he was living back east. I remember when Regina died. She was so young…so young._**

 ** _So how serious are the two of you?_**

 ** _I don't know. All I know is that I like being with him more than anything else._** Elizabeth bit her lip. _**We're taking things slowly.**_

 _ **You know, your sister used to like him when the Morrows first moved into town,**_ Alice remarked. **_She wouldn't shut up about him, and the mansion that the family lives in._**

 ** _Of course she did,_** said Elizabeth. **_She falls in love with every boy who is rich and good looking. Too bad for her that she's not his type,_** Elizabeth said, her eyes fierce.

 _ **Yes I know,**_ Alice said, shaking her head. **_I remember that whole debacle with you going out with him behind Todd's back. All the while Jessica claimed him for herself. It saddens me the way the two of you let boys get between you._**

 _ **Well, that doesn't matter now does it Mom. She's gotten her prize, what she's always wanted. She has her baby and her husband, and she doesn't need me.**_

 ** _I'd appreciate it if you didn't discuss any aspect my relationship with her. In fact, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't discuss me at all. Not with her. I mean it Mom. Just let her pretend I'm dead!_**

 _ **Elizabeth,!**_ Alice put her hands on her hips. **_Why are you being so harsh?_**

 ** _Because I want nothing to do with her, that's all. I think we'd all be better off if I cease to exist for her._**

Alice shook her head. _**I don't like this, I don't like it one bit. You're three thousand miles away from your family. And like I said, you don't call us enough. You don't let us in on anything that's going on with you!**_

 ** _I'm sorry Mom. I'll try to call more often. And I'm thinking about maybe moving soon, to a nicer place,_** Elizabeth stated, trying to appease her mother.

 _ **Nicer place in California?**_ Alice said hopefully.

 _ **No, nicer place in New York,**_ Elizabeth answered. **_But everywhere in the city is so expensive,_** she continued. _**I'm making more money now than when I started. I'm now an assistant producer of our television show. I'm not a millionaire, but it's a lot better than what I started with.**_

 _ **So don't worry about my horrible apartment. Steven made it sound worse than it is. Most people who move to New York have to put up with crappy living conditions when they first get there. It's a rite of passage.**_

Alice put her hands around Elizabeth's. **_I just miss you, that's all. Why don't you stay for New Year's? Jessica told me she has plans to go to a party. She's going to one tonight also. So I doubt she'll be here anytime soon. And today is the semi annual sale at Foxy Mama's. You know she won't miss that._**

Elizabeth shook her head. **_I can't Mom. I'd love to, but Nicholas, he's taking me somewhere._**

 ** _Oh? No wonder you want to go back so soon. Where is he taking you?_**

 ** _I don't know yet. Wherever it is, I'll sure I'll be happy, ringing in the new year with him._**

Alice shook her head in defeat. _**Well, what can I say,**_ she shrugged. **_Spending time with your boyfriend is much more appealing than blowing trumpets with your old Mom and Dad on New Year's._**

 ** _You're a grown woman. It's hard when your children grow up and have their own lives. So Nicholas…. he makes you happy?_**

Elizabeth's face lit up. _**He makes me very happy.**_

 _ **Well I'm glad. I'll have to fly out there one of these days to see how things really are. Your father will join me. We'll stay at a hotel. Maybe we'll track down Nicholas and have a chat with him.**_

 _ **Mom, You wouldn't dare!**_

 ** _Oh yes we would!_** Alice took a sip of her coffee. **_You're not off the hook young lady. Are you….. are you having…I mean are the two of you…..are the two of you… intimate?_**

 ** _Mom!_** Elizabeth cringed at where the conversation was going. **_I don't want to talk about that!_**

 _ **But we are going to talk about it,**_ Alice pressed. _**You're no longer a child. I'm worried about you.**_

 ** _I don't want you to become a rich man's plaything,_** Alice cautioned knowingly. _**You need to be more frank about these things, to know how to protect yourself. Well?**_

 _ **We haven't done it yet,**_ Elizabeth said, her face the same color as the ketchup on the counter. _**And Nicholas is nothing like Hank Patman!**_

It was Alice's turn to flush with embarrassment.

 _ **And**_ **_I already know all about sex,_** Elizabeth continued. _**I don't need a lecture!**_

 ** _Well, I hope you'll be careful if you do._** Alice said.

 ** _Mom, I know what I'm doing._**

 ** _Elizabeth, you told me the same thing when you were with Todd. And look how that turned out. I don't want you to get in over your head. You've always been very intelligent, the smartest of my three children._**

 ** _At the same time, you've always been the most sensitive, the most naive, the furthest behind when it comes to things like that. At least, that's the impression I always got. I mean, you and Todd never slept together did you?_**

 ** _Absolutely not,!_** Elizabeth scoffed in revulsion. _**Todd and I never had sex,**_ she insisted. **_In fact, he dumped me in college when I wouldn't sleep with him. He actually did me a huge favor,_** she said thoughtfully.

 _ **Well, that's a relief,**_ Alice sighed. **_It would have been worse if you did. This whole thing with Jessica I mean._**

 _ **Well, I don't want to talk about it,**_ Elizabeth moaned, shaking her head ** _._**

 _This is so embarrassing,_ she thought _, talking to her mother about sex. And she wasn't even having it!_

 ** _And I already got the talk from Enid._**

 ** _Well, I'm glad you have someone talking some sense into you. Although, I wish I was a bigger part of your life. I don't like the feeling that none of my children need me anymore. You're so far away from all of us. I'm not trying to butt into your business. I know you're no longer a child, but I worry. You've always been so, so cautious about everything. And also so earnest, so intense about relationships. Remember how you were with Todd? You were sixteen and acting like an old married couple._**

 _ **I know Mom, I know. You always warned me that I was way too young to be so serious. I should have listened,**_ Elizabeth said, reflecting on the past. **_And I do need you Mom. I'm making a life for myself in New York._**

 _ **It's challenging, but I've always loved a challenge. I don't want you and Dad to worry about me. I promise to call more often. And one of those days, the two of you can visit me there. I would love to show you Manhattan. You'll love all the buildings and art galleries.**_

 _ **I would love for us to do something today,**_ Alice said. _**Anything you want. How about you, me and your Dad go somewhere? We can go to the Christmas village, just like we used to when you were younger. Unless you think you're too old and grown up for it?**_

The Christmas village was an annual Sweet Valley tradition, which included a beautiful presentation of festive lights, a forest filled with hundreds of dazzling trees, an enchanted carousel, a magical train ride with Santa's elves, nightly entertainment, and numerous holiday treats. It was sponsored by various businesses and corporations throughout Sweet Valley, and the proceeds from the entrance fees went towards various charitable organizations. The Wakefields usually made their way there every year, enjoying the joyous ambiance and delicious food on display.

 ** _Ummmm. I would like to but….._**

 ** _Elizabeth, you came all the way out here. Please tell me you have time to spend with us._**

 _ **I would love that Mom. The Christmas village sounds wonderful, and no, I'll never outgrow that,**_ she smiled. **_But I have just one thing to do first._**

Alice gave her a glance of reproach.

 _ **Really Mom, I promise. We can go later today, and then go to dinner somewhere? Maybe Steven, Cara and Nathan can come too?**_

 _ **Sounds like a plan then,**_ Alice said happily, as Elizabeth got up to get ready. **_What do you have to do anyway?_**

 _ **I have to go to see Devon's lawyer.**_

 ** _Oh yes,_** Alice said. _ **I'd forgotten about that.**_

 ** _He left me a lot of money Mom._**

 _ **Really? Money? I had no idea.**_

 _ **I contacted the lawyer and he told me the amount. It's a little over eight million dollars.**_

 _ **You're kidding,**_ Alice gasped. **_He left you all that money? Liz, why didn't you say anything? When the lawyer dropped that letter off, I had no idea. I mean, what are you going to do?_**

 ** _I've only really talked to Nicholas about it,_** Elizabeth said guiltily. **_And I told Enid yesterday._**

 ** _Nicholas again._** Alice sighed. _**It's almost like he's replaced us.**_

 _ **Mom, don't say that. I needed someone to talk to about it, to help me with my decision, and he was there.**_

 _ **And what decision did you make?**_

 ** _I decided that I'm not going to take it. I plan on signing it over to Devon's relatives. I can't keep his money Mom. I know he wanted me to have it, but I would never feel like it was really mine, you know what I mean? If he was completely alone, if I knew for a fact that he had no family anywhere, then maybe I would keep it for myself, keep it for you, for Dad, for all of us. But I can't. And his uncle…_**

 _ **What about his uncle?**_

 _ **His uncle lives in Vegas somewhere. He's quite a character, from what Devon told me. A bit of a shyster.**_

 _ **A crook you mean?**_

 _ **Yes, exactly. I don't ever want to be in the position where he could possibly find out that I have that money and come after me, you know? Or send one of his goons, if he has any. I've watched the Godfather one too many times to know that I don't need that kind of trouble.**_

 _ **I understand Liz. I would have been very happy for you if you kept it. But I'm proud of you that you decided to look beyond yourself and really think this thing through. I would have probably done the same thing. So what did Nicholas say, when you discussed it?**_

 _ **He agreed with me. You know, it seems such a huge sum to people like us. But to the Morrows, to his family, well, it's practically pocket change for them. There are so many millionaires, living over on the east coast. Sometimes I get intimidated, seeing the lifestyle that some of these people live. Not Nicholas I mean. I mean, he's pretty modest about everything. He lives in a tiny apartment, and is trying to make it on his own.**_

 _ **Really?**_ Alice looked doubtful.

 _ **Yes Mom, his apartment measures just twenty five feet long, by twelve feet wide. I mean you can barely fit a bed in there. He has a twin bed, just like mine,**_ she giggled. **_And his mattress is so uncomfortable._**

 _ **You spend a lot of time there?**_ Alice queried. **_And how do you know so much about his bed?_** she teased. **_Are you sure there's nothing to tell me?_**

 _ **Mom, I told you we haven't done that yet,**_ Elizabeth insisted, her face reddening again. She rinsed her bowl and spoon in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher. _**So**_ _**are you going to work today?**_

 ** _Just for a few hours,_** Alice said. **_I'm designing a new set of condos downtown. They're not high end, more of a middle income project. I'll be back here early enough, so make sure you don't stay out too late. I'll ask your brother if he and Cara can go with us._**

 ** _Sounds good Mom._** Elizabeth turned around and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. I have to go get ready, she said, as she made her way out of the kitchen.

 ** _Later Mom,_** she said, as Alice watched her blonde hair swinging while she went up the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Jess….Jessica…, wake up!_**

 ** _Mmmmm._** Jessica groaned as Todd shook her shoulder gently, trying to coax her awake.

Todd frowned and sighed loudly. **_Come on Jess. I told you I'd be leaving early this morning. This is the last practice before the new year. I have to be in LA by ten._**

 ** _Leave me alone Todd,_** Jessica mumbled, as she put the pillow over her head.

 ** _I told you not to come home so late,_** Todd muttered. ** _What time did you get in? Four? Five? Jake has his appointment at nine._**

Jessica raised her head from under the pillow and looked at Todd in drowsy confusion. **_I thought that was tomorrow._**

 ** _Yes, but remember I told you? The receptionist called and asked if we could come in today instead. If we don't do it today, then we'll have to change the appointment again, to perhaps some day in January. And he's supposed to get his Hepatitis B shot today._**

 ** _You mean you're not going with me?_** Jessica's exhausted brain slowly began to function, and she didn't like what she was hearing. It was time for Jake's two month visit to the pediatrician.

At the last visit, her baby cried so much, every time the doctor put his cold hands on his tiny arms and legs. _The last thing she wanted was to go there alone, especially since they were going to give him an injection!_ ** _But they said tomorrow,_** she yawned ** _,_** looking irritatingly at Todd.

 ** _I know Jess, but they called yesterday. We already talked about this._**

Todd was beginning to get frustrated. How could she forget these things?

Jessica blew her hair out of her face. **_What time is Pilar coming?_**

 ** _I gave her the morning off. She has relatives coming in today and needs time to pick them up at the Greyhound station and drop them off at her house._**

 ** _Why does she need to pick them up? Why don't they just take the bus to her house? I don't want to go by myself Todd!_**

 ** _Pilar has a life too Jessica,_** Todd said pointedly. **_She wants some time with her own family. She'll be coming in this afternoon. If you were here last night, I would have told you._**

Jessica's pout grew. Todd ran his hand through his dark hair. **_Maybe we can call my Mom and she can go with you,?_** he suggested gently.

 ** _No,!_** Jessica almost shouted. **_I'll call my Mom, see if she's willing._**

 ** _Fine,_** Todd said shortly, deciding to not fight this battle so early this morning. He didn't want to frazzle his wife's nerves by mentioning his mother again. He was hoping the polite tension between them would have faded by now, but both women were stubborn.

 _They'll come around,_ he assured himself. _I just have to give them time._

He looked at Jessica as she pulled the sheet over her head. When they were first married, he would have found her behavior cute and funny. He would have gone to the bed and tickled her out of it. Then she would strip naked and tempt him into staying in bed with her.

But now, now things were vastly different. Ever since Jake was born, Jessica's attitude towards him had cooled. She never wanted to have sex, even though the doctor said they were free to resume their marital relations six weeks after giving birth.

Todd looked at the digital clock above the television. **_I need to go get ready myself. I already bathed and fed Jake. All you have to do is get him there. In a couple of hours, you can give him another bottle._** _Can you handle at least that,?_ he added silently.

 ** _Put the car seat in before you go will you,?_** Jessica demanded, as her husband walked away. Jessica groaned as Todd went into the bathroom and the morning sunlight flashed in her face.

As much as she loved her new home, living in a house that had so many windows could be a problem this early in the day. While in her deepest slumber, she could ignore it, but when she was awake, the light only grated on her nerves.

The morning brightness was far from welcome when all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She had a splitting headache, brought on by only getting three hours of sleep, and the fact that Todd wouldn't get off her back. She hated the way he talked to her sometimes, like a condescending schoolmarm who caught her without her homework.

She went into the baby's room and picked him up from his bassinet. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Jessica smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She frowned in annoyance at Todd's attitude.

She knew he was sexually frustrated. But she hadn't started taking birth control pills yet. In fact, she planned to go to her doctor soon to make sure he gave her a prescription. She had given up the idea of breast feeding, _so why not start taking the pill?_

There was no way she wanted to get pregnant anytime soon. The other night at dinner, Emily Wilkins, with her usual meddling ways, decided to suggest that they have a girl next. _The nerve of that woman, trying to tell me to get pregnant again!_

She walked back into her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. There was a sale at Foxy Mamas today, one of her favorite stores. Jessica ran her hand through her wavy hair.

 _I hope they don't sell out all the best clothes while I'm with Jake. But then again,_ Jessica giggled _, the heavy mama sizes are usually the first to sell out._

The smaller sizes were usually left on the racks. They were sure to have lots of nice stuff left in a six. She was tempted to call the pediatrician, reschedule Jake's visit, and go back to sleep for an hour or two, until it was time to go to the Valley Mall. But she knew she'd never be able to sleep anyway, not with Pilar taking the morning off and leaving her alone with the baby.

Jessica hadn't been to the store in months. It was all too depressing, seeing all the fabulous, sexy outfits, and knowing she couldn't wear them.

 ** _Well, I really am a foxy mama now,_** she said aloud, smiling admiringly as she got up and examined herself in the mirror. She giggled at her reflection. ** _I'm a mama, and I sure am foxy!_**

She had lost all her baby weight and then some. Her shoes fit again, and her stomach was flat as an ironing board. No one would be able to tell she had a baby. It was nice to go out again and have various men looking with approval at her shapely figure.

She went back to bed and listened to the running water in the shower, while forming her plans for later. She'd have to drive back home, drop Jake off, and go back to the mall, hoping that all the clothes in her size were hanging aplenty on the racks.

Then she planned on going back home for a much needed nap. Tonight was going to be fun. She'd been invited to a bash at a well established, exclusive nightclub in Los Angeles. Some important people were going to be there.

If there was anything Jessica had learned from working in the fashion industry, it was how important it was to see and be seen. And what better way to give everyone an eyeful than to be spotted at one of the hottest clubs in her latest dress from Lisettes?

Now all she needed to do was get through the morning. She picked up the bedside phone and dialed her old home. At the third ring, Alice Wakefield answered the phone.

 ** _Hey Mom._**

 ** _Hi Jessica,_** Alice said, looking to see if Elizabeth was out of earshot.

 ** _I need a favor. I'm taking Jake to his doctor this morning._**

 ** _Is anything wrong?_** Alice said, her concern mounting.

 ** _No, he's not sick or anything, but, it's time for his checkup, and he's going to get a shot. So I was wondering if you can come with me?_**

 ** _What time is his appointment?_**

 ** _It's at ten._**

Alice sighed. **_I can't make it Jess. I'm going to be busy all morning. You know I would love to accompany you, but I won't have the time. What about Todd?_**

 ** _He has practice. I'm just worried about him crying after they inject him._**

 ** _Jessica, don't fret,_** Alice's soothing voice came through the receiver.

 ** _Look, I had two babies and I managed to get both of them to all their appointments, as well as manage a mischievous two year old. Surely you can handle one baby. You know I'd love to help, but I just can't make it today._**

Jessica rolled her eyes. Next to Elizabeth, her mother was the most patient person she knew. _Of course she was good with handling twins!_

 ** _OK Mom. I understand,_** Jessica said, disappointment in her voice.

Alice changed the subject. **_What are you doing later today Jess? Are you still going out tonight?_**

 ** _Yes I'm still going to that party. And you know that Foxy Mamas is having a sale. I'll go to the mall after Jake's visit._**

Alice shook her head. If her daughter would only spend more time at home instead of frequent nights out, then maybe, just maybe, she'd have a better handle on taking care of her infant son. But Alice did not want to interject. She was trying to respect the fact that Jessica was a grown woman, and had to be comfortable in developing her own mothering style.

It was hard to believe that Jessica even had a baby. Alice always assumed that Elizabeth would have been the first to marry and have children. She also thought that if any of her daughters would end up living so far away, especially in a place like New York city, then it would more likely be Jessica.

 ** _Mom, are you there?_** Jessica yawned over the phone. ** _I have to go get ready. See you later OK?_**

 ** _When Jess?_** Alice said cautiously.

 ** _Ummm, I'm not sure. I'll be pretty busy until New Year's day. Lila's mom designed a whole new set of dresses for New Year's celebrations. And we're going to a party at Fowler Crest. Maybe Todd and I will stop by on that day, or maybe in the evening?_**

 ** _Sure Jess,_** Alice said relieved. **_Bye._**

 ** _Bye,_** Jessica said, hanging up the phone.

Alice shook her head sadly. There was no way she wanted Jessica to show up at the house while Elizabeth was there. Alice hated this rift, this ridiculous feud that was going on between her daughters. **_And all over Todd Wilkins_** , she frowned as she went upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

Lila grabbed her cup of coffee, and walked towards her recently washed Mercedes. She was going to work early this morning, her Christmas Coconut Cocktail was a huge success, and she needed to be there when a new shipment of coconut flakes came in. Lila got into the car and made her way down the hill in the direction of the valley's commercial district.

She was going to work, and after that, she had an appointment to get her hair trimmed. At a curve in the road, a figure appeared in the distance, and she snickered when she saw who it was. She sobered her expression, slowed the car and caught up with him.

 ** _I see someone has given up his car since I practically wiped the road with him the other night. What's the matter Bugs? Can't handle your Mercedes? You would think you'd learn how to drive before you bought a vehicle just like mine._**

Roger tossed a lock of hair out of his eyes. **_The car is a gift from Uncle Henry. It's not like I planned on having the same car as you. Besides, a car like that is for showing off. I would never buy it myself._**

He peered at her through his glasses. ** _I have never been a flashy person._**

 ** _You're still driving it though aren't you?_**

Roger responded with a nonchalant shrug. **_It takes me where I want to go._**

 ** _You know,_** she continued snottily, **_people who have state of the art gyms in their homes usually don't need to resort to running on the roads like peasants!_**

 ** _Oh? That's the same thing my Aunt Marie says. Sounds like you have a lot in common with her._**

Lila fumed. _How dare he compare me to that woman!_ Marie Patman had been looking down her nose at the Fowlers ever since Lila could remember. She snubbed them at parties, and never invited them to her home. All because she considered George noveau riche and low class.

 ** _And you know,_** Roger continued, ** _running on the road is far more challenging than any experience you can get on a treadmill. I don't like to take the easy way out. I'm not some princess who moves like a turtle on a cushy treadmill while she files her nails._**

 ** _Well, in case you've forgotten the fairy tale, the tortoise beat the hare. Just like I beat you the other night Bugs,_** Lila reminded him.

 ** _It's a fable not a fairy tale. And that was in a car,_** Roger smirked. ** _Not much of a challenge._**

 ** _Running on the road is much tougher. And you can give your thighs a lot more definition with running outside,_** he added.

Lila was stunned at his words. **_Did you just say my thighs are fat? How dare you!_**

 ** _Take it easy. I don't think they're fat. In fact they're pretty slim. They're just soft._**

 ** _And how would you know that my thighs are soft?_**

 ** _Well, you were eager to show them off to everyone the other night in that getup you were wearing at the Jingle Ball weren't you?_**

 ** _I was not showing off! There were women there who were wearing far less than I was. And my dress wasn't a getup. It happens to be one of my mother's original designs._** She looked at Roger as if he was gum under her shoe.

 ** _But look who's talking._** **_If you knew anything about fashion, you would wear a sophisticated track suit instead of those ratty old shorts that look like the same ones you wore in high school! And those glasses! I thought you quit wearing them junior year._**

 ** _Oh? So you were paying attention to me in high school huh?_**

 ** _Yes, just like you were paying attention to me at the Jingle Ball,_** Lila countered.

 ** _So you prefer a more toned woman then,?_** Lila continued as the car crept along the pavement.

 ** _Why do you care?_**

 ** _I don't,!_** she huffed.

 ** _Why are you up so early anyway?_**

 ** _I'm going to work!_**

Roger snorted. ** _Her highness has a job? Well! I learn something new every day._**

Lila shook her head, tempted to run him over. What happened to the nice, shy, quiet boy who would throw himself over a puddle so she could step on him to prevent her custom made shoes from getting wet? The one who would come running as soon as he saw her fingers raised and prepared to snap?

 ** _I don't just have a job. I own a business._**

 ** _What? Did Daddy buy you another doll house to play with?_**

 ** _Let me guess. You sell clothes._**

 ** _No. I own a juice bar. I had the idea myself. I named it myself. Besides, I hear that you manged to grow the fortune your father left you. You're no different from me Roger. We both got money from our parents, and invested with it._**

 ** _Oh? You're calling me Roger now? I thought my name was Bugs….. Leela!_**

Lila laughed despite her annoyance. Roger joined in, amused by their silly back and forth.

 ** _You start calling me Lila and I'll call you Roger. Deal,?_** she stuck out her finely manicured hand.

 ** _Deal_** , Roger grabbed hers and shook it.

 ** _Ewwww! You're all sweaty!_** Lila stopped the car and pulled out a baby wipe from the plastic container on her seat.

 ** _Aren't those for kids,?_** Roger teased.

 ** _It's my little brother's,_** Lila explained, cleaning her hand. **_They come in really handy, I take them everywhere. You know my Mom has a baby right?_**

 ** _I might have heard something like that._** _This morning actually,_ he added silently. His Aunt Marie was just telling him how Grace Fowler was so tacky to be having children at her age.

 ** _So what are you doing on New Year's?_**

 ** _My aunt and uncle are flying to France to spend time with Bruce._**

 ** _Oh? Well, we're having a party. Maybe you can stop by,_** Lila said casually.

 ** _Who says I don't have plans?_**

 ** _Well, I'm just being friendly with my neighbor._** She stuck her nose in the air. **_It's not like I'm begging you to come._**

 ** _Maybe,_** Roger said non committaly.

 _Here she was giving him the privilege of her presence for new years and all he could say was_ ** _"Maybe"_**?

 ** _Well, I have to go. Us working people don't have time for a morning stroll. See you later….. Bugs!_** She took her foot off the brakes and the car rushed forward down the steep drive.

Roger couldn't help but smile as she breezed down the road, her long brown hair flowing behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

Click on my profile to see homes.

To my reader with the questions. The idea of Lila not being George's daughter did not come from me. I remember reading either the front or the back of one of my SVH books, and seeing a short write up on Lila. It clearly said that her mother was already pregnant when she met and married George. I was a preteen when I was reading these books, and I always found the concept very interesting, but they never went anywhere with the story in the later books. The reason why I even got back into those books is because someone gave me a kindle unlimited, and most of them are on there. So I have read them again pretty recently. As cheesy and silly as they mostly are, they brought back great memories.

* * *

Elizabeth had been at Mr Regis' office for fifteen minutes now. The first thing he did after greeting her and examining her driver's license was hand her some sheets of paper loaded with chemistry questions. The whole thing was perplexing. But then she remembered Devon's last written words to her. The things he stressed that she remember. It all made sense to her.

 ** _ _ **Perfect,**__** Mr Regis said, after reading through her answers.

 ** _ _ **I don't understand any of these questions myself, the sciences were never my strong point. You answered everything correctly, including some very personal questions and you've proven your identity to me. Mr Whitelaw was very adamant that I make one hundred percent sure that you are indeed, Elizabeth Wakefield.**__**

 ** _ _ **This really is an unusual case. Devon informed me about your twin sister and her potential attempt to steal your identity and claim the money for herself. And he was right. I did have another Elizabeth Wakefield in here a few months ago. I gave her the same test that I just gave you, and she failed miserably.**__**

 ** _I also gave you some completely different questions, and you obviously know everything there is to know._**

 ** _ _ **Are you saying, my sister was here,?**__** Elizabeth asked incredulously. The blood rushed to her face.

 ** _ _ **Yes, I assume she was your sister. She looked exactly as you do now, I would never be able to tell the two of you apart, since I don't know you personally enough to do so. She had a passport as identification.**__**

 _ _My passport!__ Elizabeth thought to herself. __I'm going to wring her neck!__

 ** _ _ **Mr Whitelaw devised this plan to make sure that your sister would not benefit from his inheritance,**__** Mr Regis explained. **__**I'm not sure what the story is between the three of you, and it really is of no interest to me either way.**__**

 ** _ _ **It is my job to make sure the funds go to the right person, and I am satisfied that is you. The reason why I contacted you by writing to your local address is because I didn't have your correct address in New York City. Can you confirm it for me please?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes,**__** Elizabeth said ** _ _ **,**__** and told him the correct information.

 ** _ _ **Ah, I see,**__** he said. **__**Devon left me the new address and phone number via message, however, it was a bad connection and sounded so muffled that I didn't want to chance it. I didn't speak to him, but from his voice on the message, I could tell he was distraught.**__**

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes.

 ** _ _ **I know now that was the night before he died,**__** Mr Regis continued. **__**It's so sad,**__** he said, shaking his head. **__**I then wrote you at the Calico Drive home. The other Elizabeth called me and I gave her the same information over the phone as I gave you.**__**

 ** _ _ **Devon actually warned me about this, so I was on high alert during my interactions with her. When I saw that she knew nothing of the questions I handed to her, my suspicions were aroused and I realized that she probably wasn't the Elizabeth Wakefield that I was looking for.**__**

 ** _ _ **So I wrote another letter, and this time, I personally delivered it to your home where your mother assured me that she would give it to you and you only. I don't know how your sister thought she would be able to get away with this deception. Your father, Ned Wakefield, is a prominent lawyer in this town. I have never met him, but I know his reputation.**__**

 ** _ _ **As an officer of the court, I know he would never stand for any fraud or misrepresentation, especially in a case like this. It was always my intention to contact him about this matter, and if anyone should know the difference between his two daughters, it would be their father.**__**

Elizabeth took a deep breath. **__**My sister usually doesn't think things through. She probably thought you would hand her the check right then and there, and that she'd be able to open a new bank account in my name and deposit the money. I really appreciate your efforts at confirming my identity, and I'm grateful for Devon's thoughtfulness...**__**

 ** _ _ **But I can't keep that money,**__** she said. **__**I'm aware that Devon had an aunt and uncle somewhere in Ohio. I believe they had two children, both boys from what I recall. He also told me about his uncle who lives in Las Vegas. What he told me about both parties wasn't very flattering, however, I cannot accept the responsibility of this sum of money when I know he has relatives out there. If it really is mine to do as I please, then I would prefer for it to be given to his aunt and uncle in Ohio.**__**

Mr Regis looked at her in surprise. **__**You're sure? You fully realize what you're giving up?  
**__**

Elizabeth nodded. **__**I'm one thousand percent sure. I'm fully aware of what I am giving up, and most people would think me insane to throw this money away, my sister especially. However, I have gone through this over and over for months now, ever since I found out there was a possibility of a large sum being left to me.**__**

 ** _ _ **I always come to the same decision every time I've pondered the situation. I have to give it up. I would appreciate it very much if you would contact his aunt and uncle and give them the money instead. From what Devon told me about them, I think they'll be thrilled.**__**

Mr Regis widened his eyes, obviously taken aback. **__**Well, I must say I'm astounded. Most people I know would jump at a chance for an opportunity like this one.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know, and I am very grateful. But my conscience won't be clear if I accept any of it. Not to mention, Devon's other uncle, well, he seemed to be a rather unsavory character, that's the impression that I got. I don't want him to think that I'm here in possession of money that belonged to his nephew.**__**

 ** _ _ **I understand Miss Wakefield. I do have the address of his relatives in Ohio. I will contact the family as soon as possible. I haven't spoken to them yet, but I'm pretty sure you'll make their day, make their night, heck, possibly make their whole year.**__**

Elizabeth laughed. ** _ _ **You mean next year,?**__** she said.

 ** _ _ **Yes you're right. What a happy new year they're going to have once I give them the news.**__**

 ** _ _ **So what happens now?**__** Elizabeth looked up curiously. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll draft up the papers immediately and you can sign everything away. After that, well, you'll never have to hear about it again.**__**

 ** _ _ **And my mind will be clear,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**It's very hard to walk away from all of this, but I know that this is the right thing to do. Did you know him? Did you know Devon very well?**__**

 ** _ _ **Not too well,**__** Mr Regis said, as he adjusted his glasses. **__**I knew he was an intelligent young man, a bit of a recluse. It's sad how he died so young. Life can be so unfair sometimes,**__** he said, shaking his head.

 ** _ _ **Well, Elizabeth, how about you come by tomorrow and I'll have the papers ready for you to sign. Do you have big New Year's plans? Are you staying here? In Sweet Valley?**__**

 ** _ _ **Actually, I'm going back to New York. And yes, I do have plans. I fly back on the thirtieth.**__**

 ** _ _ **Going to Times Square to see the ball drop?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, nothing like that. At least I hope not. My boyfriend is surprising me when I get back home.**__**

 _ _Boyfriend?__ __Home?__ Elizabeth thought to herself. This was the first time she had ever referred to Nicholas as her boyfriend. And the first time she really thought of New York as home.

 ** _ _ **I've been to New York a few times. Frankly, I don't know how anyone can live there. It's better for young people for certain. An old man like me wouldn't be able to handle it. Too many people, too much hustle and bustle.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's a tough city for sure,**__** Elizabeth agreed. **__**But I do like it,**__** she said as he walked her out to the parking lot. **__**Well, goodbye,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I'll call you tomorrow and arrange to sign the papers.**__**

 ** _ _ **That's perfect,**__** he said, as he shook her hand.

She waved as she started the car and made her way across the parking lot and onto the street.

 _ _I can't believe Jessica!__ Elizabeth thought angrily. __Oh, wait a minute. Yes I can!__

 _ _This is right up her alley. Stealing my passport, so she could get the money for herself!__

 _ _I should have taken the money just to spite her!__ __She'd want to tear her hair out if I had millions to burn and she didn't.__

 _ _I have a good mind to go to her house and give her a piece of my mind!__

She turned off the highway and onto the exit leading to Valley Crest Drive, in the section where Jessica and Todd lived. She made her way up the winding road and stopped at what she knew was her sister's house. Alice had described it so well to her, there was no doubt that this was Jessica's home. It was the only one on the road where you could see so much of the inside.

It was a beautiful glass dominated building, quite large, with three levels, very modern, just the thing Jessica would love. The large windows were an exhibitionist's dream, and everyone who knew Jessica knew how she loved to show off. Elizabeth stared through the glass. From this distance, she could clearly see the interior.

She saw a movement from within the home. It was a dark haired woman holding what looked to be a baby. Elizabeth stared as she gently rocked the child back and forth.

 ** _That must be Jake_** , Elizabeth said aloud. Elizabeth was momentarily stunned. She knew that the baby existed, but it all became very real to her, to see her new nephew in person, even though it was from several feet away.

She continued up the hill, her ire fading.

 _ _I'm not going to give her the satisfaction__ _ _of being angry with her.__ __She didn't get the money. Nor will she get any of my attention. I'll save my wrath for someone who is worth it!__

The afternoon air was cooler the higher up she climbed. Elizabeth kept going forward, as the homes got larger and larger. She curved up the drive until she found herself in front of the gates of Fowler Crest. The large Spanish style mansion looked just as she remembered it. She and Lila had never been friends, but Elizabeth remembered being invited to frequent parties held at the elegant home.

It really was a beautiful house. Compared to what she had seen in Greenwich and eastern Long Island, Fowler Crest was almost modest in comparison. Elizabeth laughed as she drove on. She never thought she'd see the day when the word modest would ever describe anything that pertained to Lila Fowler.

She pressed on the gas and climbed up the hill. After passing several houses, she saw the the entrance to the Patman's Georgian style mansion.

 _ _I wonder what Bruce and Roger are doing these days,__ she thought to herself. Elizabeth moved upwards to the home next door. She smiled as she pulled up to the beginning of the long driveway that led to the Morrow estate.

Her heart started beating as she caught a glimpse of the large honey colored stone mansion that was sitting regally in the distance. Elizabeth studied the structure, and admired the handsome chimneys that towered over the roof. There were three elaborate fountains in the circular drive in front of the building, and the beautifully detailed mahogany front door stood behind three marble columns, that dominated the center of the wide expanse of the home. Seeing his home made her miss Nicholas even more. Elizabeth knew the house was empty, except for the servants.

As beautiful as the house was, it wasn't what excited her. It was the thought of Nicholas being there that got her blood warm. She had a sudden urge to go in there, run into Nicholas' room and lay in his bed. She giggled at her idea as she admired the tall trees that lined the allee leading to the grand estate.

 _ _Just three days Liz,__ she assured herself. __You'll see him in a few days.__ She stopped the car right in front of the large scrolled iron gates that led to the front driveway.

 _ _Stop being a stalker Elizabeth,__! she scolded herself. She sat in the car for a few minutes, enjoying the coolness of the air. It was a relief from the heat in the valley.

 _ _I can't sit here forever,__ she thought. __Time to go home to spend time with Mom and Dad.__

Elizabeth turned the car around and drove down the hill. Within fifteen minutes, she got off the exit and headed towards Calico drive. She looked in the driveway, relieved that there was no sign of Jessica's car.

 _ _She's probably still shopping the after Christmas deals, or she's somewhere recovering from all the parties she's been going to. Seeing her will ruin my time here. I want nothing to do with her.__

She got out of the car and let herself in the house. The anger threatened to rise again. She stood at the doorway, hesitant to enter.

 ** _ _ **Hey Mom,**__** she said, as she entered the kitchen.

Alice turned around at the sound of her voice. ** _ _ **Oh Liz, you're back. I thought you'd be out longer.**__**

 ** _ _ **Are you here alone Mom?**__** Elizabeth asked, looking pointedly at her mother.

 ** _ _ **If you're worried about your sister, you can relax. She called me earlier to say she was going to a nightclub in LA tonight. She wants to show off one of the new dresses she bought at Lisettes. So it's just us tonight.**__**

 ** _ _ **You, me and Dad. Your brother will be busy tonight. And Cara's with her father and brother. They flew out here just to see her. She wanted to give them some time with Nathan. Your brother has to catch up on work,**__** Alice explained.

 ** _ _ **That's too bad,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I was hoping they could come with us.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have you figured what you want to eat tonight?**__** Alice faced Elizabeth. **__**We have a lot of left overs, but knowing your brother, he'll probably finish them off. And I want us to do something special.  
**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I was thinking we could go to the Cote d'Or. My treat.**__**

Alice raised her brow. **__**Really Liz?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, since it's just the three of us, why not? We won't have a baby with us, so we can go anywhere we want.**__**

 ** _ _ **I see someone has expensive tastes. You live in New York for a few months and this is what happens? That's a five star restaurant with ten star prices!**__**

 ** _ _ **Mom, it will be fun,**__** Elizabeth insisted. ** _ _ **Let's treat our selves for once.**__**

 ** _ _ **That place costs a lot of money…**__** Alice grinned. **__**But if my daughter says she'll pay… Speaking of which,**__** her face turned serious. **__**What happened at the lawyer's office?**__**

 ** _ _ **I did what I said I would do. I passed it on to Devon's family. I have to go in tomorrow to sign the papers, and then I never have to worry about it again.**__**

Elizabeth considered telling her mother about Jessica's deceit, but decided against it. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin her time with her parents by bringing up Jessica's attempts at taking the money for herself. She wanted to enjoy this night, and the next ones with them.

 ** _ _ **When does Dad get home?**__**

 ** _ _ **In a couple of hours,**__** Alice answered. **__**We can go to the Christmas Village and then to dinner.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sounds good Mom. I'll call the restaurant and make the reservations,**__** Elizabeth said.

 ** _ _ **Now Liz, since you insist on going to this fancy place, lets go up and look for something to wear. I'll lay out something for your father.**__** Alice started to move towards the stairs as Elizabeth grabbed the phone from the base. She turned around and grabbed hold of her daughter.

 ** _ _ **Liz, I'm so glad you're here. You've made us very happy, coming here.**__** Her blue eyes watered.

 ** _ _ **Mom, don't you dare cry! Then you'll make me cry. If you cry, I won't let you have dessert,**__** she chided, lightening the mood.

 ** _ _ **Alright Liz,**__** Alice brushed a bit of moisture from her cheek. **__**I promise, there will be no tears tonight.**__**

Elizabeth smiled as her mother left and disappeared up the stairs. She really did love being home. But there was another life out there that she was eager to get back to. She dialed the number of the restaurant, determined to enjoy being with her parents for the short time until she had to leave. After making reservations for six thirty in the evening, she went up to her room and opened her closet. After examining the contents, she pulled out a mocha brown silk chiffon strapless dress that was accentuated with azure silk ribbon at the waist.

Elizabeth held the dress up to her body. The rich color contrasted beautifully with her blonde hair and the trim matched her eyes perfectly. The skirt was slightly flared at the waist, and ended with ruffles right at her knees. The dress was new and Elizabeth never had a chance to wear it.

 _ _I really should take this dress back to New York with me,__ she thought, as she ran her hand over the fabric. __Maybe I'll wear it in the summer. Right now, it's perfect for this weather.__

She was surprised it was still there and that Jessica hadn't stolen it yet. __She must have been too busy stealing my passport to look in my closet!__

 ** _ _ **Speaking of which**__** …., she said aloud as she went to her bureau where she kept her passport.

There it was , right in it's place where she left it after leaving London. She leafed through the pages. Everything seemed normal.

 ** _ _ **The sneak!,**__** she said, getting angry at the thought of Jessica going through her personal things. A knock disrupted her thoughts.

 ** _ _ **Liz?**__** A voice came from the hallway.

Elizabeth opened the door to find her mother standing there with a dove grey semi formal spaghetti strapped dress in her arms. The dress was knee length, tight at the waist and flared at the hips. **__**What do you think,?**__** Alice asked. **__**Is this good enough for where we're going?**__**

 ** _ _ **It's beautiful Mom, I love the color.**__**

 ** _ _ **You don't think it's too young for me do you?**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course not, Mom, you'll look great in it!**__**

 ** _ _ **I have a black bolero jacket to wear over it, in case they have the air conditioner on too high.**__**

Elizabeth laughed. **__**Scared of a little cold Mom? It's eighty five degrees out there! It's practically a heatwave.**__**

 ** _ _ **I just hope you're dressing warmly over in New York. Especially with going out with wet hair.**__**

 ** _ _ **Mom, you promised. No more reprimands!**__**

 ** _ _ **Did I? I don't remember that. I'm not going to stop being a mother hen.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Elizabeth said, **__**now can I get into the shower?**__** She giggled at her mother's look of disapproval. **__**I promise to use a hair dryer when I'm done.**__**

 ** _ _ **Fine,**__** Alice relented. **__**But I'm not done grilling you about your life.**__** She turned around, heading to get herself ready. **__**We'll talk more at dinner,**__** she said as she made her way into her bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

Liz's various outfits are now in my profile.

* * *

Five hours later, the three Wakefields were seated in the elegant restaurant, all of them stuffed to the gills with the delectable Steak Au Poivre ** **,**** baked Dijon salmon, scallops and cauliflower with caramelized shallot sauce, and the potato parmesan pavé. Ned had come home a bit later than expected, so they postponed their plans to go to the Christmas Village and went straight to the elegant restaurant.

 ** _ _ **I can't eat another bite,**__** Elizabeth moaned, as she watched the soft, flickering candle light dance across the table.

 ** _ _ **I'm never eating again, until next year anyway,**__** Alice said, as she stared at her empty plate.

 ** _ _ **Too bad Steve isn't here,**__** Ned said, taking a sip of wine. **__**He can always go for seconds.**__**

 ** _ _ **And thirds,**__** Elizabeth giggled.

 ** _ _ **That was delicious,**__** Ned remarked. _****I'm dining with two of the most lovely ladies in Sweet Valley tonight,****_ he said, his brown eyes full of merriment. **__**I should take you here more often Alice.**__**

 ** _ _ **Although, I might end up in the poor house,**__** he declared, as he planted a loving kiss on his wife's cheek.

Elizabeth eyed her father. **__**I don't want to hear anything about the price,**__** she insisted. **__**It's all on me tonight.**__**

The waiter came over to take their empty plates. **__**How was everything,?**__** he asked politely.

 ** _ _ **It was marvelous**__** ** **,**** Alice replied.

 ** _ _ **Can I offer any dessert? Cappuccino perhaps?**__**

Elizabeth looked at her parents questioningly.

 ** _ _ **Perhaps we can all share something?**__** Alice told the waiter. **__**Give us five minutes to decide.**__**

 ** _ _ **Very good Mrs Wakefield**__** ** **,**** the waiter said, as he laid the dessert menu in front of them.

 ** _ _ **I thought you were stuffed**__** ** **,?**** Elizabeth said _,_ as she examined the assortment of delicious treats.

 ** _ _ **I lied,**__** Alice grinned at her daughter. **__**I was only trying to impress your father with my dainty appetite,**__** she winked at Ned, as she ran her finger along his hand. **__**But I already failed after eating all that salmon.**__**

Elizabeth smiled warmly at her parents _ _.__

 ** _ _ **Well how about the hazelnut croquant? Or the wildberry Charlotte?**__**

 ** _ _ **Describe them to me,**__** Ned said. **__**They both sound good.**__**

 ** _ _ **On second thought, let's go with the**__** ** **wild strawberry soufflé,**** Elizabeth suggested. _****I had it here once. It's incredible. And light enough that we'll still be able to walk out of here…..eventually.**** _

_****Oh? And when was this?****_ Ned raised his eyebrow curiously at Elizabeth.

 ** _ _ **I had it once with Nicholas Morrow,**__** Elizabeth stated _ _.__ **__**He took me here when I was still in high school,**__** she explained to her father. **__**It was a long time ago,**__** she said, her eyes languid. **__**You remember him don't you?**__**

Ned and Alice shot a glance at each other.

Ned nodded. **__**Yes, I do. Actually, I remember his father very well. I did the paperwork on the Morrow's estate.**__**

 ** _ _ **So tell us more about Christmas Elizabeth,**__** Ned went on, shifting his brown eyes. **__**I understand you spent it with the Morrows?**__**

 ** _ _ **Have the two of you been talking about me?**__** Elizabeth eyed her mother with suspicion.

 ** _ _ **Liz, it's not like that,**__** Alice insisted. **__**I just mentioned on the phone with your father this morning, the fact that you were seeing Nicholas. We're just concerned, that's all. We're always going to be concerned with who you're spending time with.**__**

Alice observed the slight annoyance on her daughter's face.

 ** _ _ **Now don't give me that look young lady. Elizabeth, you've been stalked, kidnapped, got into a horrible accident where you ended up in a coma, and who knows what else you got up to when we weren't around! Is it any surprise that your father and I are a little preoccupied with your well being?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I wish you wouldn't be. I can take care of myself,!**__** Elizabeth asserted as the waiter approached the table. She requested the soufflé and looked at her parents.

 ** _ _ **I do appreciate your concern and everything you've done for me,**__** she said, her expression softening.

 ** _ _ **But no more lectures please?**__**

 ** _ _ **Alright.**__** Ned conceded. **__**No lectures…for tonight anyway.**__** He smiled widely. **__**Now you were saying, about Christmas?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well,**__** Elizabeth continued. **__**I did spend some of the day with Nicholas and his family in Greenwich. Before that, I was at the Waldorf Astoria hotel. My company put together a toy drive and party this year, for kids around the city. It was really nice, handing out the presents and playing with the children. And then**__** ** _ _ **Nicholas came to**__** ** _ _ **meet me.**__**

 ** _ _ **And that's it,?**__** Alice asked as the waiter returned with a cloud of pink, puffy fluff, topped with delicately sliced strawberries. The three of them scooped out portions of the delicious looking dessert onto their plates.

 ** _ _ **Yes, that's it,**__** Elizabeth said, as she put her spoon to her lips. **__**I'll send you the pictures when I get back. We took lots of them.**__**

 ** _The next day we went back to the city to lunch at Tavern on the Green in Central Park. And then we went skating in Bryant Park._**

 ** _ _ **And then I flew here that night.**__**

 ** _ _ **See? I had a great time. I missed all of you, but I loved it there as well. Maybe next year, you can fly out to see me.**__**

 ** _ _ **You went home the next day? So where did you spend the night?**__** Ned asked, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Elizabeth almost sighed in exasperation at her father.

 _ _It wasn't in Nicholas' bed if you must know,!__ she wanted to yell.

 ** _ _ **I spent the night at another house in Greenwich. It belongs to a lady named Mrs Wexford. She invited me to stay with her. I did her a favor once and she's been very kind to me ever since.**__**

 ** _ _ **You should see the snow up there.**__** Elizabeth's eyes turned dreamy. **__**It's the most beautiful thing ever, when it hangs off the trees, sits on the houses, on the wide lawns, and acres of grasslands.**__**

 ** _In the city though, well, let's just say after a few hours on the ground, it's everything but a pretty sight. It's either black from everyone driving and walking in it, or worse,_** Elizabeth giggled ** _, yellow after the dogs do their business in it._**

 ** _So how are you keeping warm up there,?_** Ned eyes were filled with concern. **_What kind of heating does your apartment have?_**

Elizabeth glanced accusingly at her mother.

 ** _Don't look at me,_** Alice exclaimed. ** _Your father is as concerned as I am about how you're living over there._**

 ** _We have the old fashioned radiators,_** Elizabeth explained. ** _I have a small one in my room. It's not that bad. I just use a lot of blankets._**

Ned peered at his daughter, looking doubtful.

 ** _Really Daddy, it's actually much better than summer. I don't have air conditioning, and it's much nicer to warm up than to try to keep cool. Summer in New York is sticky and disgusting. But it only lasts for two months._**

Elizabeth changed the subject. **__**I guess Mom told you all about the money,?**__** she asked her father.

 ** _ _ **Yes she did,**__** Ned said, as he held Alice's hand. **__**You made the right decision Liz. I would have advised you to do the same thing. That amount of money comes with a lot of responsibility and a lot of potential problems.**__**

 ** _ _ **I wish you would have discussed it with me first though. Your old dad still wants to feel needed.**__**

 ** _ _ **Daddy, of course I still need you,**__** Elizabeth stressed to her father. **__**Both of you,**__** she assured them, as she held both her parents' hands. **__**Just because I live away from you doesn't mean that I don't value your opinions.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well that's nice to hear,**__** Ned said as he picked a strawberry up with his spoon.

 ** _ _ **This is amazing**__** , Alice said, as she took another helping of the dessert. **__**Maybe we will fly over to see you one day. I've always liked New York City, even though I imagine that living there is a whole other experience than visiting.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh it is, it definitely is,**__** Elizabeth agreed. **__**This is even more delicious than I remember,**__** she said, as she tasted another spoon.

 ** _ _ **We just want you to call us more Liz**__** , Ned said. **__**We don't like to feel so cut out of your life.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll try Daddy. Any other requests? Orders?**__**

 ** _ _ **Actually, I do have something important to tell you,**__** Ned said on a serious note. **__**It's good news,**__** he laughed, when he saw the troubled expression on Elizabeth's face.

 ** _ _ **Your mother and I made the decision when you were born to set up trusts for all of our children. At first we started with putting in a hundred dollars every month for each of you.**__**

 ** _ _ **But as time went on, and we earned more money, we were able to put aside greater sums to put into your individual accounts. You each got equal shares every month.**__**

 ** _ _ **The interest accrued every year and you all ended up with a nice amount. Jessica and Steven already have access to theirs. The plan was to wait until you all turned thirty. But you children are all grown, I mean, Steven and Jess are married with children.**__**

 ** _ _ **I couldn't hold it back from them. But you, yours is still intact. It's not a huge amount of money. But after taxes and fees, it works out to be a bit over eighty thousand dollars, nothing to sneer at.**__**

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, shocked at her father's announcement.

 ** _ _ **Wow, Daddy, I don't even know what to say. I had no idea that you were saving for us. Thank you so much, both of you,**__** she said, as she held her parents' hands.

 ** _ _ **Well, when your mother and I got married, we didn't have much. But we vowed to do better for our kids. We had a nice life, but we were never extravagant.**__**

 ** _ _ **It was more than a nice life Dad,**__** Elizabeth said, her eyes glistening with love and admiration for her parents. **__**I mean, we never wanted for anything. We didn't get trips to Europe every year or designer clothes, but I was pretty happy. More than happy,**__** she insisted.

 ** _ _ **We never had to pay much for your college tuition, since you got pretty good scholarships,**__** Alice said. **__**That was a huge relief actually, how much they paid for your schooling. It was one less thing to worry about.**__**

 ** _ _ **You should have seen Jessica's face when I handed her the money. She never told me what she did with it, but…..**__** Ned shook his head. **__**I told her it would be best to put it back into the bank and invest it. But you know your sister.**__**

 ** _ _ **I couldn't keep the money away from her. Steven got his share and Jessica found out. So she demanded hers as well. And now that she's a married woman…..**__**

 ** _ _ **What did Steven do with his?**__** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _ _ **He used it as a down payment on his and Cara's apartment. And you know they're renting the place out. It's a good investment, and they can live with us rent free. Your mother and I couldn't imagine living at home all by ourselves.**__**

 ** _ _ **I feel better knowing that they're here with you,**__** Elizabeth stated. **__**I don't like the thought of you and Mom living all alone in the house.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well we wouldn't have to if…**__**

 ** _ _ **Dad,**__** Elizabeth said with exasperation. **__**Not you too.**__**

 ** _ _ **OK, I won't say it. But we're always thinking about it. You coming home where you belong. If only you and Jessica would…..**__**

 ** _ _ **No Dad.**__** Elizabeth's eyes turned cold. **__**I don't want anything to do with Jessica.**__**

 ** _ _ **And,**__** she said, glancing at her mother. **__**I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell her anything about me, about what I'm doing, about where I'm living, or about who I socialize with. I love you both and I want to share my life with you.**__**

Elizabeth shook her head stubbornly. **__**But not with her!**__**

Alice and Ned shared another glance.

Ned sighed loudly. **__**We understand you're still upset Liz. And we're going to respect your wishes when it comes to your sister. But we're always hoping that you'll come around, forgive her.**__**

 _ _When hell freezes over,!__ Elizabeth thought to herself as the waiter brought the check.

Elizabeth read the amount and handed him her credit card. **__**I only use it for emergencies, and this is definitely an emergency,**__** she smiled, lightening the mood at the table.

 ** _ _ **You're sure you don't need help Liz?**__** Ned offered, reaching for his wallet.

 ** _ _ **No Dad, I can handle it. Next time I come here, we should return to this restaurant. I do promise to come back to Sweet Valley sometime,**__** she said, putting smiles on her parents' eager faces. The waiter returned her card and Elizabeth signed the bill. The trio got up, headed out, and waited for the valet to bring the car around.

 ** _ _ **Let's drive around and look at Christmas lights, just like we used to.**__** Alice suggested. **__**Ned? You're not too tired to drive around a bit, are you?**__**

 ** _ _ **Not at all,**__** Ned answered.

 ** _ _ **We can go to the Christmas Village tomorrow, or anytime before I leave. Hopefully Cara and Steven can go with us,**__** Elizabeth said, as they moved the car out of the restaurant's driveway and onto the street.

They drove around for the next hour admiring the various displays in the different neighborhoods, laughing and talking, reminiscing of old times and wonderful memories. Elizabeth cherished the moments, happy that she made the decision to stay with her parents instead of with Enid.

Later that night, she dialed Nicholas' number, eager to hear his voice.

 ** _ _ **How has it been over there, being back home?**__** he asked.

 ** _ _ **I'm a little nervous actually. I keep thinking the door will open and Jessica will walk in. I told my parents that I didn't want to see her. Fortunately my sister was too busy partying and taking advantage of all the after Christmas sales at the Valley Mall to come over here.**__**

 ** _ _ **Why don't you just stay at my house? We have plenty of room. You can stay in your own wing if you want. The house is so big. Of course I'd prefer it if you stayed in my bedroom. Then I can fly over and surprise you in the middle of the night.**__**

 ** _ _ **You wish,**__** Elizabeth giggled ** _ _ **. My parents wouldn't accept me being in Sweet Valley and not at my house. What about your parents?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, you know they're flying to Aspen tonight. They're still trying to get us to go with them, but I told them ten times already that we have other plans. We have relatives in and out the door here and all they can talk about is my failed marriage.**__**

 ** _ _ **I went to the stables earlier, just to get away from all of them. At least Jupiter doesn't judge me,**__** he said, referring to his black horse. **__**And you know….. they're busy chatting about you too,**__** he laughed over the phone.

 ** _ _ **What? What are they saying?**__**

 ** _ _ **Nothing bad. They all like you Liz. Aunt Eleanor is your biggest fan. She really is fond of you, even though she comes off as an old battleaxe.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well that's a relief,**__** Elizabeth said,giggling again.

 ** _ _ **So what happened, with Devon's lawyer?**__**

Elizabeth's voice sobered. **__**You wouldn't believe what happened at the lawyer's office today. But then again…..**__**

 ** _ _ **What, what happened?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, apparently my dear sister got her hands on my passport and attempted to impersonate me. She wanted to collect the money for herself!**__**

 ** _ _ **Jessica? Sneaky and avaricious? No,**__** Nicholas replied sarcastically.

 ** _ _ **Mr Regis, Devon's lawyer told me all about it. He had a special test for me when I arrived, to prove my identity.**__**

 ** _ _ **Test, what kind of test?**__**

 ** _ _ **A lot of it had to do with chemistry equations, questions about the times Devon and I spent together. Things that Jessica knows nothing about. Mr Regis told me that Devon set it all up because he knew there was a chance that Jessica would try to pull one of her many stunts.**__**

 ** _ _ **Make sure you bring your passport back with you. In case I decide I want to take you on an international trip.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ohhhh, I like the sound of that,**__** Elizabeth laughed. **__**Bermuda sounds very nice this time of year.**__**

 ** _ _ **So is it all settled then,?**__** Nicholas said on a more serious note. **__**About the money I mean.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, everything's taken care of. It wasn't easy, handing all of that away. But it's the right thing to do. I feel relieved actually, getting the whole thing off my chest. I told my parents about it. They agreed with me. I couldn't keep that money.**__**

 ** _ _ **I miss you.**__** Nicholas said. ** _ _ **How about I charter you a jet, you can fly home right now.**__**

 ** _ _ **You're making it really hard to resist. My parents would murder me if I left so soon. They made me promise them I'd spend some quality time with them. Which is code word for them trying to guilt trip me into staying in Sweet Valley.**__**

 ** _ _ **Steven too. I know he's in on it. He told them all about how horrible my place is and how I have no privacy and no heat. Which is true,**__** she laughed. **__**But there's no way I want to stay here. I left something too important for me to stay away from.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh and what would that be?**__**

 ** _ _ **Figure it out,**__** Elizabeth smirked over the phone. **__**Are we still on for New Year's Eve?**__**

 ** _ _ **Definitely…..**__**


	34. Chapter 34

Lila applied her newest mascara to her lashes, admiring how the dark color complimented her wavy brown hair.

 _Jessica always looks like she's trying too hard with lashes this black_ , she thought gleefully to herself. _Cheap, and desperate. But…._ she blinked her lids and smiled in the mirror, _it makes me look very classy._

Grace's boutique had ordered the product from London, and there was nothing Lila loved more than new, trendy international cosmetics. If there was anything she hated, it was cheap eye makeup. In fact, she hated anything cheap. Lila's face turned up in a smirk. _Like Roger's_ _tasteless_ _running clothes for instance._

 _Why did I invite him to my party anyway? And why do I keep thinking about him? I don't even like him! Roger Barrett is still a geek! Although he is hotter than I remember._

Lila almost smiled, picturing Roger's expression several years ago, when she had congratulated him after he won a race. He used to be awestruck in her presence. He represented a time in her life when all she had to worry about was what color lipstick to buy, or if her father was buying her a new wardrobe from Paris or Milan. The time when she had a much better social life than the one she had now.

 _Speaking of Paris_ ….. Lila's mother had just received a set of the finest designer gowns, flown in especially for the Fowlers' New Year's party. Lila had chosen a short, sexy silver number, that would go perfectly with her long dark hair and bronzed skin. The gowns had arrived at Grace's store on Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles, and were to be altered by her best seamstress Claudette. Lila wanted to know if the dress was ready, she was eager to try it on, just in case it turned out to be a flop and she had to resort to one of her back up outfits. She smiled approvingly at herself.

 _I'm going to be the best dressed woman there!_

 _But..._ her face fell, _what does it matter, when I have no hot guy to kiss at midnight? So much for your vow to have a boyfriend for the new year!_

She rolled her eyes at her reflection. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself Lila!_

She went across the house and into her parents' wing, expecting to find her mother in her brother's room. His nanny Lena had the morning off today, and she knew Grace would be spending most of the day with the littlest Fowler. She walked towards the room, surprised to hear a voice singing in Spanish.

She peered in the room to see Lena sitting on the floor with George at her lap, reading a language book for toddlers. Lila walked away from the nursery, without disturbing them. If George saw her, he'd probably want a hug and kiss, which, Lila laughed to herself, meant sloppy wetness on her just powdered cheek and grimy little hands on her new suede jacket.

 _That's strange_ , Lila thought. _Mom told me she'd be here all day. I wonder where she is?_

She walked towards her parent's suite and opened the door to the master foyer. The door to the bedroom was ajar and she was just about to knock when she heard a muffled voice coming from inside.

 ** _We'll do it later…._**

 ** _Don't even think about it…._**

 ** _What do you want me to do?_**

 ** _My husband loves me. I don't want him to know about this…. or the other night…_**

 ** _Just give me some time… I'll get there…_**

 ** _The Valley Inn? I thought you were at the Sweet Suites? …_**

 ** _That's where we were last time. You deserve something classier?_**

 ** _Really? Alright. Not yet. I just want to get through the holidays… Alright, I'll be there in half an hour._**

She heard the receiver slam down and her mother rise from her chair. Grace paced around the room for a while. Lila went to the door and knocked. She peered in to see her mother practically jump out of her skin.

 ** _Hey Grace_** , Lila greeted, as pleasantly as she could, trying not to arouse suspicion that she was eavesdropping on the conversation.

 ** _Oh Lila,_** her mother shifted her eyes guiltily. **_You need something honey?_**

 ** _I didn't think Lena was coming in today._**

 ** _Oh…uhhhh, well, I was just on the phone with the store on Rodeo Drive. They need me to come in today, in fact, I'm leaving now to drive to LA._**

 _She's lying!,_ Lila thought accusingly.

 ** _Why don't you have Morris drive you then,?_** Lila suggested, referring to the Fowlers' chauffeur.

 ** _Uhhhh, no, I think I'll just go,_** Grace replied uneasily. ** _Your brother kept me up all night with his teething._**

 ** _If you're tired, then maybe you shouldn't drive? I'll go with you,_** Lila offered.

 ** _No!_** Grace said sharply.

Lila shifted, taken aback by Grace's tone.

 ** _I don't mean to snap, it's just that Alana was adamant that I come right away,_** Grace explained. Alana was Grace's Rodeo Drive store manager.

 ** _I know you have to get downtown to go over your January joy menu. How's that going by the way?_** Grace said, changing the subject.

 ** _Pretty well,_** Lila said. **_We're working on an avocado pineapple surprise for next month among other things. But Mom…_**

 ** _No buts Lila,_** Grace insisted more firmly.

 ** _We both have businesses to run, and employees to get to. I need to get going,_** Grace said, grabbing her ostrich leather purse. ** _Anything else I can help you with?_**

Lila flipped her hair over her shoulder. **_Actually I came in here to ask about my dress. It's ready isn't it?_**

 ** _How about I call Alana and have her bring it over,?_** Grace said distractedly.

 ** _But can't you just pick it up? Since you're going there now?_**

 ** _Oh yes,_** Grace said,running her hands through her hair. ** _You're right. I'll just pick it up for you while I'm in LA._** She picked up her keys and practically ran out of the room before Lila even had the chance to say anything else.

 ** _See you later Lila,!_** she called out from the hallway. Lila followed her mother and watched as she slammed the front door behind her. She heard her start up her vehicle and listened as the car drive out to the front gate.

 _She didn't even tell Lena she was going out…. she didn't even say goodbye to Georgie!_

 _What's going on with Mom?_

Lila was worried. This was not the first time she heard her mother on the phone like this. In fact, her mother seemed to be on her last nerves recently, and Lila attributed it to being a busy woman with a small child.

There was that unspoken distance between them, it was something they liked to pretend didn't exist. As much as she loved her mother, she never felt like she could be completely close to her. The excuses she had given for leaving Lila as a child, the ones that pacified Lila as a teenager, they just seemed very feeble to her now.

A horrible idea started forming in her head.

 _What if her mother was cheating on her father? Why else would a woman be meeting someone in a hotel room?_

 _Why else would she say she didn't want her husband to know? The Valley Inn?_

 _What if…..what if she's been meeting some guy at a sleazy hotel?_

Her mother's tone certainly didn't sound romantic. If anything her mother seemed distressed, frantic almost.

The Valley Inn was certainly sleazy, although compared to the other dump she heard her mother mention, the one that called themselves the Sweet Suites, one would think the inn was five star opulence.

 ** _I'll just go there_** , Lila said aloud, grabbing her keys off the table at the entrance of the Fowler's high ceilinged foyer.

 _I'll drive to the Valley Inn and see if I see her there,_ she thought, as she entered her car. She sped down the road, and within twenty minutes, got off the exit to the seedier side of town. Grace was ahead of her, only by about five minutes. Lila looked around her, and pressed the power lock button in the car. One had to be extra careful in a neighborhood like this.

 _How could Grace come to a place like this? If she's having an affair, why do it here?_

She saw a large sign up ahead and pulled into the parking lot. Sure enough, her mother's deep green Range Rover was sitting there, sticking out like a well polished thumb amid the mostly beaten up clunkers that surrounded it. Lila drove her car around and parked at a distance on the side of the street. She had a good view here of the hotel and the parking lot , and if her mother were to come out suddenly, she wouldn't be able to spot her.

Lila waited…..waited for something….. anything to happen. After about ten minutes, she found the silence unnerving and switched on her stereo. She glanced up at the right moment to see a door open. Grace's dark blonde head appeared at the entrance. Lila gasped as a dark figure from within grabbed her mother's hand and kissed the back of it.

She observed Grace walking out of the building and down the stairs, out of room 405. The shadows prevented Lila from seeing the face of the person who closed the door, but from the silhouette, she was pretty sure it was a man. Her mother's gait was full of guilt, her eyes were shifty as she got into her vehicle and sped away from the hotel. Lila sat for a moment, not quite knowing what to make of the current situation.

 _Should I go up there and confront him? Tell him to leave my mother alone? Should I confront Grace first? How could she do this? How could she do this to Dad? To Georgie, to me?_

The Fowlers had just celebrated a marvelous Christmas, where Georgie sat on Lila's lap in front of the Christmas tree, having more fun tearing the gift wrap than playing with the actual presents. Even the servants got in on the fun, and Lila was proud to stand with her parents while they handed off Christmas bonuses to their loyal staff.

Lila put her head in her hands. Things were not going her way. There was no romance in her life, and her mother, _her mother was juggling two men!_ Perhaps the reason they chose this trashy dive was because they knew that it was the last place one would expect a woman like Grace Fowler to ever set foot in.

A knock on the rear window suddenly startled Lila and she looked in the mirror, almost expecting to see her mother.

 _ **Can you spare some change Miss?**_ A toothless vagrant shook a plastic cup full of coins and rapped on the window again. He started walking to the front of the car, and to her window.

 _I have to get out of here!_ Lila thought in panic. She started her engine and moved the car at full speed until she reached the freeway towards downtown. She got to the complex where her business was situated, and walked into the small bar. The place was full of customers, most of them middle aged women, probably the mothers who had children taking gymnastics classes next door.

Lila would usually be ecstatic about how well her enterprise was doing, but now…..now the jingle of money in the register did nothing to improve her sullen mood. She forced her facial muscles into a tight smile as she greeted the customers and opened her office door. She sat down in her chair and planned her next move. She needed to talk to her mother, to find out what was really going on. Lila grimaced at the beginning headache that was beginning to form. She had caught Grace red handed in a seedy den with her lover.

 ** _I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Tonight,_** she said to herself. **_I'll confront her tonight._**

* * *

Todd gazed at the horizon as he felt in his pockets for his car keys. He had just signed his last basketball for the evening. The sun was already low in the sky, creating a warm glow on the planked wood beneath him.

Meet and greets were a normal event that was required for his league's players, and this time, it was being held on the Valley Boardwalk, a pier that jutted out into the Pacific Ocean, where there were numerous shops, small restaurants, and plenty of activities for the whole family. He was about to head to the parking lot and drive home, when he changed his mind and decided to walk along the water for a late stroll.

Todd stood on the pier, watching the waves gently lapping along the sand. He turned around and from a distance, a pair of slim, shapely, long legs caught his attention. His eyes moved upwards towards their owner's face. Todd almost gasped at the sight.

 _Is that?….. It is!_

 _Jessica didn't tell me that Liz was here!_

His eyes moved rapidly, up and down, taking in every detail of her appearance. Something was definitely different. She looked exactly the same, but at the same time, so dissimilar to what he was used to. Her skin was a lot paler, and her golden hair longer than he remembered. He moved and hid behind a pole, observing her every move.

She pulled her loose hair back into a braid and wound a rubber band around the end. Her face lit up suddenly, and she laughed as a small child ran and crashed into her legs. She bent down and picked up the little boy whose hands went straight to the piece around her neck. Todd recognized the child immediately.

He watched as Elizabeth gently moved the child's small hand away from the pendant hanging on the chain.

It was only then he saw Steven approach, with Cara behind him, a bag of blue cotton candy in her hand. Elizabeth and Steven each tore pieces off the ball of sweet fluff. Steven grabbed the piece out of his sister's hand, and Todd couldn't help but smile as she playfully started hitting him with the sleeve of the sweater that was wrapped around her shoulders.

The three of them appeared to be in high spirits, there was frequent laughter and lively conversation among them. Todd felt like he wanted to join them, to be in the embrace of old friends, to hold Elizabeth's hand and go back, to forget all the years they'd been apart. But he couldn't. He didn't want them to see him now.

How pathetic would he look, standing there, eyeing his ex girlfriend, who he now realized he was afraid of. Afraid of what she would say, or of what she wouldn't. She had moved away, she couldn't even bear to live in the same state as he did. Elizabeth handed her nephew over to Steven and Todd was struck by her simplicity.

She seemed so natural, like someone who knew she never needed to put on a show, never needed to put herself on display. The last time he had seen her was that day when she found out about him and Jessica. And then….then she sent him that box.

A box filled with memories of their relationship had arrived in the mail with no return address. But he only had to open the package to see who it was from. Everything he had ever given her had been returned to him, every card, every letter, the smallest of trinkets, all of his well thought out gifts.

She had torn every photograph that they were both in and sent him the pieces with him in it. There was no note, no dear Todd letter, it seemed like she was just trying to erase him completely from her life, to act like they never happened. And Todd didn't blame her.

He knew how much he hurt her. He thought about Jessica. He and Jessica never talked about Elizabeth, not like they used to. Jessica's hopeful remarks about Liz coming to her senses and being her sister again were seldom heard, she ceased to say anything, like she'd given up.

He watched as the trio walked along, moving towards him and the back of the pier. This was his chance to leave, unseen. He hopped over the railing of the boardwalk and landed in the shallow water below. He didn't care that his sneakers and pants were wet, he just had to get out of there, before they saw him. He scurried along the sand and gave a huge sigh of relief when he was safely in his car and on the way to Valley Crest Drive.

* * *

 ** _It's too bad we never saw each other in London,_** Elizabeth remarked, as Steven walked to the men's room with Nathan. She looked curiously at Cara. ** _Are you ready to move back here?_**

Cara placed some cotton candy in her mouth. **_I know I'm going to miss London. The truth is Liz, I'm a little nervous to be living here again, but don't tell your brother._**

 ** _I've been there since I was sixteen Liz. I've had wonderful experiences there, and it's going to be very hard for me to let go. I had a lot of growing up to do, and I'm so grateful that I got to live in and experience a foreign country the way I did._**

 ** _London has become home to me. Of course, it does help that they speak the same language as we do,_** she grinned sheepishly.

 ** _French and Spanish were never my best subjects.  
_**

Elizabeth smiled genuinely. **_You would have managed eventually._ _I'm just so happy that you and Steve found each other again. I've never seen him so happy._**

Cara nodded. ** _We saw each other, and something just clicked I guess. You know, I dated around for a bit, and I never thought I would see Steven again. I do know all about his other relationships. I mean seriously Liz, you all let him go out with some chick named Billie?_**

Elizabeth giggled. **_Well, we did like her. She was pretty nice._** She cocked her head. ** _But she's not you._**

They looked at the barnacles stuck on the rocks below. ** _So when will you move back permanently,?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _I only have one more term at school,_** Cara responded. ** _So I'm guessing, sometime in the summer? On one hand, I'm looking forward to it. On the other hand, London will always have a piece of my heart._**

 ** _So enough about me._** Cara's brown eyes twinkled. ** _Tell me all about what you're doing in New York. And don't think I haven't noticed that gorgeous thing around your neck!_**

 ** _Ummmm,_** Elizabeth started.

 ** _Ummmm?_** Cara smirked. **_That sounds like a guy is involved and you don't want to talk about it. Am I right?_**

 ** _Ummmm._** Elizabeth said again, as she played with her braid.

 ** _I just have one question Elizabeth. Did Ummm give you that necklace?_**

Elizabeth bit her lip. **_Maybe._**

 ** _Mmmmm. Let me see it again?_**

 ** _Liz,!_** Cara exclaimed, examining the piece. ** _This thing has twenty diamonds. Is this silver or white gold?_**

 ** _It's actually platinum,_** Elizabeth said.

Cara raised her eyebrows suggestively. ** _I think I'll start referring to Ummmm as Uh huh. Something special must be going on for Uh huh to give you something like that. But I won't ask. You'll tell me when you're ready._**

 ** _Well Cara,_** Elizabeth giggled. **_If I don't say his name, then you won't know if anyone asks you._**

Cara looked at her seriously. **_I won't say anything to Jessica. Steve explained everything to me. I know what the situation is, and I don't want to pick sides. I love both of you and I don't want to get in the middle._**

 ** _So if she asks…..I know nothing. We haven't seen much of each other since I've been here. Jessica's pretty busy, I only saw them the day after I arrived, and on Christmas day. And Nathan and I are going back on January third._**

 ** _Thanks Cara,_** Elizabeth gave her a squeeze as Steven and Nathan approached them.

 ** _Nathan says he wants a corndog,_** Steven announced.

 ** _Hmmm,_** Elizabeth grinned, looking at Cara. ** _I think Steven wants a corndog, and he's trying to put it on Nathan._**

 ** _Yes he is,_** Cara said laughing. **_We're meeting your parents at the Christmas Village Steve. Remember?_**

 ** _So?_** Steven said greedily.

 ** _So, there's plenty of food there._**

 ** _You're right,_** Steven conceded, linking his arm with Cara's. **_OK Let's go…_**

They headed to the parking lot and proceeded to the freeway. This was Elizabeth's last night in Sweet Valley and she was going to make the most of enjoying her time with her family.

As they drove along, she looked out at the scenery, wondering how long it would be before she saw the Pacific Ocean again...


	35. Chapter 35

I am not great with descriptions so see pictures for visuals.

* * *

After tearful goodbyes and promises to call and visit more often, Elizabeth boarded the plane on the afternoon of December thirtieth, heading to a very chilly New York City. She arrived at LaGuardia airport right before eleven at night, this time without the intense anxiety she felt the last time she was at this airport. This time she knew what she was doing, had a home to go to, albeit, a small, shared one, and what directions to give to the cab driver. She pulled her small bag up the flight of stairs, walked into her apartment and called Nicholas' number.

 ** _ _ **Elizabeth**__** , **__**I still wish you'd let me come meet you at the airport,**__** he said. ** _I already picked up Aunt Eleanor's car from Greenwich._** **__**I can't wait to see you,**__** he said huskily.

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Elizabeth murmured over the phone. **__**Nicholas I missed you. I parked in front of your house when I was over there,**__** Elizabeth told him. **__**Am I a stalker,?**__** she giggled.

Nicholas laughed. **__**Yes you are. But I like it….**__**

They talked more for a few minutes until Elizabeth hung up the phone, with a tired but happy smile on her face. She took a shower and went straight to bed. The next morning, after bathing and dressing herself with some jeans and a warm wool sweater, she stood in her room, looking into her closet.

 ** _ _Which one should I take with me,?__** she wondered aloud, looking down at the two new swimsuits she had bought at Macy's in the early summer. Nicholas had told her last night that they might go swimming. The bikini was a shimmering olive green that left little to the imagination. Elizabeth knew she looked great in it, she could thank her frequent jogging around the shaded trails of Mc Carren park for that.

She felt like she'd never been in better shape than she was right now. The lack of a car meant she had to walk much more than she ever did in Sweet Valley. But she had never been one who liked to flaunt her body, she usually did not like being gawked at.

 _ _ **So why did you buy it in the first place** ,? __she asked herself as she dropped the skimpy suit on her bed.

The other suit, a halter top one piece, was aqua with red polka dots, and was reminiscent of the suits worn by classic pinup girls of the forties and fifties.

 _ _Why am I agonizing about this? Will the bikini come off as desperate? Slutty? I want him to like me for my heart, for my mind, not how I look in a swimsuit.__

 _ _Well, I want him to like that too, but…__

 _ ** **Ugggggghhh,****_ she groaned.. __Why was this so complicated?__

 _ _ **I'll pack both then** , __she said aloud, placing the two suits in her traveling bag.

 _ _I wonder how cold it will be? It's almost January genius,__ she reminded herself. __It's not like we're swimming outdoors dummy, we'll probably be in an indoor pool. Or a jacuzzi.__

She was nervous. She was nervous about the next few days, about spending the night with him.

 _ _Would they or wouldn't they?__ She wanted to, every time they were together, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And the times when they were apart too, it was always on her mind. She had only ever had sex with one person, and was afraid that he'd think her silly for fretting about it so much.

He was older, more experienced, what if she disappointed him? He was a man, and she felt like she was still a school girl. A girl who had lost the ability to trust people, who was overly cautious about accepting sincerity from someone else. He had told her to bring a dress.

 ** _ _ **What kind of dress,?**__** she queried.

 ** _ _ **You know Liz,**__** was his reply. **__**A dress.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ugggggghhh, how am I supposed to know what kind of dress,?**__** Elizabeth's eyes settled on a gown in her closet. It was a dark red fifties style gown that she had seen in a thrift store. Bright red was always a color that Jessica loved, while Elizabeth preferred the more subdued burgundy.

The dress had been in the store, peeking out from the back of the racks and was calling out to her. The fabric was that rich, silk taffeta that rustled when she touched it. It was sleeveless with a tight waist and a flared skirt, ending right between her knees and her ankles. She was happy that at five foot six, she was tall enough that she seldom had to have her clothes altered.

Despite the fact that she was making more money, she still lived frugally and tried to save everything she could. Thrift stores had become a godsend to her small armoire. Not that she had any space to put clothes anyway. Her clothing and her small collection of literature were already beginning to compete for real estate in her nine by ten foot bedroom. As far as Elizabeth was concerned, it was better to fatten her savings account than her wardrobe.

She looked at the swimsuits again.

 ** _ _I'll just have to decide which one when I get there__ ,** she said to herself, as she neatly folded the dress into her bag.

 _ _And I hope they have clothes hangers, wherever it is we're going.__

She couldn't help but think of Jessica. Her sister would probably pack ten bikinis and five dresses and then choose while she was there.

Not only that, but she would usually ransack Elizabeth's neatly packed bag to see if there was anything she deemed worthy of wearing. Jessica was always so spontaneous, so impulsive.

 _ _She has always cared more about her appearance than me__ , Elizabeth thought.

 ** _ _Stop thinking about her__ , _!_ ** she scolded herself as she glanced into the mirror.

The colder December air had made her even paler. There was a light pinkness to her cheeks. At first she liked the pale skin because she knew that it would make her look different from her twin. Jessica hated pale skin, she thought that it was just cause for kicking perpetrators off the beach if they weren't a golden brown like she was.

But looking now at her reflection, Elizabeth decided she really liked the look. Her skin seemed so much smoother, almost like it held moisture better. It was also a lot more even, one uniform color, no tan lines anywhere. __This is what I am supposed to look like naturally__ , she thought. _Not anything like her!_

She decided then and there that she would never purposely tan her skin again. Not that she got much sun while living in New York anyway. From now on she vowed that she would never go without rubbing on some sunscreen, especially to protect her exposed areas. She could almost hear Jessica's voice, remarking with criticism about how white she was.

 _ _Let Jessica have her bronzed goddess look! Let her scoff at me for my faded color. I don't care. I never want to look like her again! People will look at us now and always be able to tell us apart!__

She looked again at what she had packed. _It's too bad Adrienne is at practice, or I'd get some advice from her. She always knows how to dress._

Elizabeth heard a knock on the door as she finished packing her toiletries. She opened it and saw Nicholas standing there, a sterling silver rose in his hand. She felt a rush when her eyes met his, it was a mixture of butterflies in her stomach and the giddy pleasure of seeing him again.

 ** _ _ **For me?**__** She gestured at the rose, reaching to grab it as he hid it behind his back.

 ** _ _ **Well, I think Adrienne might like it,**__** he jested, smiling broadly at her.

 ** _ _ **You're not coming in then, if that's your answer,**__** she said in mock anger.

 ** _ _ **Well, OK, I guess you can have it,**__** he said, hesitatingly, a cheeky grin on his face. **__**For a kiss.**__**

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him on the left cheek.

 ** _ _ **I missed you,**__** Nicolas said looking at her straight in the eyes.

 ** _ _ **I was only gone for four days,**__** Elizabeth laughed as she pulled him into her arms. His face was cold from the outside air and she grabbed his hands, rubbing them with hers. **__**Where's your gloves,?**__** she asked.

 ** _ _ **It's not that cold. I can manage,**__** he answered. She gave him another kiss, this time on his right cheek.

 ** _ _ **I missed you too**__** , she whispered in his ear, as she felt her heart race at being so close to him. Nicholas held her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair as he planted kisses along the fine strands.

 ** _ _ **So where are we going anyway?**__** Elizabeth asked as Nicholas handed her the rose.

 ** _ _ **It's a surprise. You said you missed the Pacific ocean, so I'm taking you somewhere that might pass as a substitute. And if you don't love it, well, I owe you, I don't know, I'll owe you some bagels from Delmonicos,**__** Nicholas said, referring to the gourmet bake shop where Elizabeth loved the special treats.

Elizabeth giggled, picking up the knapsack of clothes and other items that she would need for the weekend.

 ** _ _ **You mean like my cinnamon raisin ones from last week,? The ones you finished off in one setting? And I thought my brother was greedy,**__** she teased, as he grabbed hold of her hand. **__**Don't forget the cream cheese.**__**

He pulled her close, smoothing her hair back from her face. **_It's a little over three hours to get there._**

 ** _ _ **And you better not ask me "Are we're there yet?"**__ _while I'm driving._**

 ** _ _ **Or you'll do what,?**__** Elizabeth challenged, looking directly into his eyes.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmmm, I'll make you do my laundry. For a month,**__** he grinned. **__**If you make me listen to any horrible music, I'll put you down and make you walk. But then again, you're so pretty, I won't leave you by the side of the road in case someone tries to kidnap you.**__**

Her gaze turned serious for a split second.

 ** _ _ **Oh Liz, I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that.**__**

 ** _ _ **No, no, shhhhh,**__** she said facing him as she put her thumb on his lips. **__**It's alright. It happened so long ago. I don't even think about it anymore.**__**

 ** _ _ **I remember that night,**__** he recalled, his eyes appeared deep in thought, as he kissed her palm.

 _ _ **The night you went missing. And then, the night you had that party at your house.**__

Elizabeth smiled at the shared memory. ** _ _ **I remember us dancing, and Dana Larson singing a song about me.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah, I wouldn't leave you alone for a second,**__** Nicholas continued.

 ** _ _ **And Todd, he kept giving me the dirtiest looks. I knew I never liked that guy.**__**

Elizabeth laughed. It felt good to laugh, to hear Todd's name and not feel the deep sadness she had been experiencing the previous months. It felt good to be with Nicholas, her initial hesitancy at being in his presence was rapidly diminishing now that she knew he was the same unpretentious young man that she remembered from the first time she met him.

 ** _ _ **Sooo,**__** Nicholas continued, as he tickled her neck with a kiss. **__**What about the snacks,?**__** he said, reaching for the bag.

 ** _Snacks?_** Elizabeth swatted his hand away. **_After eating all my bagels, you want snacks? Well, you can't have my cheese curls,_** she said, as she picked up the bag on the counter. **_Or my chocolate seashells. Mmmmmm, hazelnut, yummy,_** she waved the box in front of him.

 _ **Isn't that what I brought you from Belgium?**_ Nicholas queried, as she pulled it away from him.

Elizabeth held the gourmet chocolate shells closer to her body. **_I was saving them for a special occasion._ **

**_Like right now,?_** Nicholas said, as he reached to open the box.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, a stern expression on her face. She put the box of chocolates in her bag.

 ** _We'll save them for later. And,_** her eyes twinkled, ** _you can forget about my potato chips._**

 ** _They're honey barbecue you know,_** she teased, shaking the bag at him. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out two large bottles of water. **_Let's see. I have MY SNACKS, and my bag is all packed. Ready,?_** she smiled prettily at him. ** _  
_**

 ** _ _ **My horseless carriage awaits,**__** Nicholas said, as he smoothed her brow. ** _ _ **  
**__**

Elizabeth put on her coat and gloves as they proceeded to the entrance. After locking the front door, they advanced down the stairs, and out into the street where the car was waiting.

 ** _ _ **Listen Nicholas, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your hands off my, heyyyyyy,**__** she yelled, as he grabbed the cheese curls out of the bag.

 ** _ _ **Sharing is caring Elizabeth,**__** he laughed, as he ran to the car. He opened the crinkly bag, tossed some curls in his mouth as he opened his side of the vehicle.

 ** _ _ **Milady**__** , he bowed as he walked around and held the door open for her.

 ** _ _ **You're just being nice because you want more cheese curls.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, that's not all I want,**__** he said, winking at her as he went to the other side and buckled himself into the driver's seat.

Elizabeth blushed as he placed his hand in the bag and started munching on the contents.

 ** _ _ **Mmmmm, my fingers are all salty,**__** he remarked as he started out of the city heading east. Elizabeth handed him a wet wipe from her purse.

 ** _ _ **Thanks! You think of everything don't you. Always prepared,**__** Nicholas remarked, as he wiped his now orange fingers. **__**I usually just lick them off.**__**

Elizabeth laughed at his admission. **__**Me too. But don't tell anyone!**__**

 ** _ _ **I won't,**__** he smiled.

After a half hour of driving, they reached the outskirts of Manhattan, where they took in the scenery, the fresh air, the bountiful evergreens and grasslands surrounding them.

 ** _ _ **Sometimes, I forget how close this all is. All this space and beauty,**__** Elizabeth observed.

 ** _ _ **When I look out the window of my little room and I see the fire escape, the graffiti and the grimy streets, I dream about this paradise.**__**

 ** _ _ **Miles and miles of greenery. No concrete anywhere,**__** she said in awe. ** _ _ **It's all so different to what I have gotten used to. To what I now call home. It's nice to get away. Thank you for getting me out of it,**__** she said, kissing him on the cheek.

 ** _ _ **Hey, we're not even there yet,**__** Nicholas stated. **__**We'll be traveling all the way up the coast. So tell me more about things at home?**__**

 ** _ _ **It's pretty warm. Warmer than usual. It was good to be back though. I miss my parents a lot. They wanted me to stay longer, but…. I told them I was otherwise engaged,**__** she smiled, running her hand along his arm.

 ** _ _ **They weren't too happy that I didn't spend any holidays with them. And that I don't call them enough. The day after I arrived, I took them to the Cote D'or.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh?... Hmmm, I seem to remember going there a long time ago,**__** Nicholas teased as he grinned at her. **__**That was a pretty special night,**__** he said reminiscing.

 ** _ _ **Did you tell them? About me? About…us?**__**

 ** _ _ **I did,**__** Elizabeth said, biting her lip. **__**Then my mother started getting too personal. She makes me feel like such a child sometimes!**__**

 ** _ _ **Personal? How?**__** Nicholas raised his brow.

 ** _ _ **Never mind about that,**__** Elizabeth giggled coyly. **__**Just things that no one wants to talk to their parents about.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ohhhhhh, I see.**__** Nicholas said, chuckling.

 ** _ _ **So what else did you do,**__**? he asked, as he switched lanes.

 ** _ _ **We went to the Christmas Village with Steven, Cara and Nathan.**__**

 ** _ _ **And, I spent time with Enid. She actually picked me up from the airport. Her baby is the cutest little thing. She's so perfect, so soft and beautiful. And so loud when she wants to be.**__**

 ** _ _ **I wanted to pack her up and take her with me. My mother and I went to church on Sunday for her dedication. And Enid made me godmother.  
**__**

 ** _ _ **I haven't held a baby in such a long time.**__**

 ** _ _ **So you drove by my house huh?**__ ** Nicholas' eyes lit up in amusement. **__**You were looking for me, even though I wasn't there?**__**

 ** _ _ **Maybe.**__** Elizabeth smiled lazily. ** _ _ **I'd forgotten how big your house is. And then I thought about your parents. It's no wonder they want you to move back with them.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah, I got another speech about that while they were here. The two of them are never home anyway. They're always traveling somewhere. Sometimes I think…..**__** Nicholas' eyes grew serious. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **Think what?**__** Elizabeth said, opening the bag of chips.

 ** _ _ **That my mother wanted to have another baby,**__** Nicholas continued. **__**After Regina died.**__**

 ** _ _ **She was still young enough. But she was so depressed, she turned to drinking. They never said anything, but I think she had problems with conceiving.**__**

 ** _ _ **Really?**__** Elizabeth said in surprise. **__**I would never think… I mean she always seems so strong, so put together.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah well, she did. She was pretty bad off. She's a lot better now,**__** he sighed in relief.

 ** _ _ **But there was a time when, well, my Dad and I thought we would lose her too.**__** Nicholas shook his head at the somber memories. **__**I think about that, and I feel so guilty for moving away from them. I'll go back…. someday.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**I feel the same way.**__**

 ** _ _ **You know when we first moved to Sweet Valley, neither Regina and I wanted to be in California,**__** Nicholas stated.

 ** _ _ **I only went because I didn't want her to be alone, to have to deal with living in a whole new place all by herself. I was content to stay in Boston, or live in Greenwich with Aunt Eleanor. I arrived in Sweet Valley, prepared to hate the place.**__**

 ** _ _ **Really?**__** Elizabeth said, turning her eyes to him. **__**I would never think that. You seemed so normal to me, so happy.**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course I was happy.**__** Nicholas placed his hand on hers. ** _ _ **I had just met a beautiful blonde girl, and I knew things would look up,**__** he said smiling.

 ** _ _ **It wasn't easy for any of us,**__** he said, more seriously. **__**I wanted to be there, to look out for my sister.**__**

 _ ** **Do you need me to be navigator?****_ Elizabeth asked, as she opened a map she found on the dashboard.

 ** _ _ **If this is a trick to get me to tell you, where we're going, it won't work. What? You don't trust me?**__** He asked in mock horror. **__**Are you questioning my skills with directions? I grew up in the state next to this one Miss Wakefield, and I know this road like the back of my hand!**__** he scoffed.

 ** _ _ **I've done this drive lots of times,**__** he went on.

 ** _ _ **Actually, we used to do this drive often when I was a kid,**__** he told her, his expression pensive. **__**My parents, Regina and me. The four of us. And whatever pet we had at the time. It was so much fun, although Regina and I would spend most of the time fighting. Even over the music, which she couldn't hear anyway.**__**

Elizabeth laughed softly. ** _ _ **And asking are we there yet? Like I'm soon about to do?  
**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, that too,**__** Nicholas said smiling at her. ** _ _ **She had the advantage though. She could tune me out whenever I got too annoying. And trust me, I was an annoying older brother.**__**

Elizabeth returned his smile, loving the way his face lit up every time he spoke about his younger years. **__**Well, I had…have one myself.**__**

 ** _ _ **We did this drive, a couple of years ago, while my parents were up here visiting, but it just wasn't the same you know?**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** she said softly, putting her hand on his arm. **__**I'm just happy you decided to share it with me. Although you haven't told me where we're going yet.**__**

 ** _ _ **You'll see. Don't even try to get it out of me.**__**

 ** _ _ **Not even for a shell,?**__** she asked, holding up the box of chocolates.

 ** _ _ **No, not even for that. Well maybe,**__** he said, as she opened the box and popped one in his mouth. **__**There are other things I want though. That might convince me to spill.**__**

He raised his black brows at her, his eyes so green, so pure. She felt a thrill every time he teased her like this. It was a tantalizing sense of longing, of wanting to caress him, to hold him in her arms. She gazed out on the water admiring the magnificent homes along the coast.

 ** _ _ **This reminds me of the Great Gatsby,**__** she thought out loud.

Nicholas took a quick glance at the water to the right of them. **__**You mean Long Island sound?  
**__**

Elizabeth nodded. ** _ _ **Yes, the water and the mansions.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, don't let people around here hear you say that,**__** Nicholas' voice teased.

 ** _ _ **Why?**__** Elizabeth looked curiously at him. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **The biggest egos might get jealous that the book was based in New York and not Connecticut. Based on Long Island and not somewhere in Fairfield County.**__**

 ** _ _ **Where the sun rises and sets right,?**__** Elizabeth smirked. **__**  
**__**

**__**You've got it. And it shines brightest in Darien.**__**

 ** _You know Nicholas,_** Elizabeth said thoughtfully, **_when I first moved here, I had no idea about the rivalry people from different areas have with each other._**

 ** _It's only when I went to South Hampton on Long Island for one of my earliest assignments that I started hearing people insinuating their superiority to those from Manhattan, from Westchester, the Hudson Valley, all of New Jersey, and Connecticut too._**

Nicholas laughed. **_It's the same thing further east in New England. Especially the Boston area. Even Newport in tiny Rhode Island likes to get in on the action. You'll see when I take you there._**

Elizabeth smoothed a lock of hair away from his face. **_Newport? Or Boston?_**

Nicholas winked at her. **_Both,_** he promised. I'll show you the schools I went to, the house I grew up in, where I first learned to sail.

 ** _I want to take you everywhere, show you everything,_** he said earnestly…..

They drove along in companionable silence, listening to the festive music on the radio station. Elizabeth glanced at Nicholas at the corner of her eye, looking at how he concentrated on the road, his green eyes hidden by dark sunglasses.

She had always thought him very attractive, but being so close to him was conjuring up feelings of hunger that she hadn't felt for a long time. She imagined the way he looked when she first saw him two months ago, seated on his horse, his hand on the reins, the strong sculpted chin, the broad shoulders, those eyes…..

 ** _ _ **What are you smiling at?**__** He asked her.

 ** _ _ **Ummm, was I smiling? I was just admiring the water, thinking of how peaceful it all looks.**__**

Elizabeth turned her head towards the sea, hoping he wouldn't catch her with rosy cheeks. The majority of the trees were completely bare as early winter had taken over. The sun was high and bright in the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight to mar it's perfection.

 ** _ _ **It's wonderful up here. I've never been so far east before. New England is amazing.**__**

 ** _ _ **I love the scenery, the historic charm, the architecture, even though I know nothing about it. My mother would love this. What are those?**__**

She gestured to a line of homes, close to the water. **__**Cape Cod houses? Am I right?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yep. They're most of what you see around here. One of these days I'll take you up to Maine,**__** Nicholas promised. ** _ _ **To see the gorgeous coastline.  
**__**

 ** _ _ **Hmmmm!**__** Elizabeth scoffed, holding up an empty bag. **__**Who says I'll ever go anywhere with you again, after you ate all my cheese curls?**__**

 ** _ _ **You will, I know you will. Then we'll drive south and on a grand tour of Boston... we can go visit Harvard.**__**

 ** _ _ **I've always wanted to go there. I got in there you know,**__** she said, her eyes thoughtful.

Nicholas raised his brows. **__**You did?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes I did. I applied in high school and they accepted me.**__**

 _And then I got arrested for manslaughter,_ she thought to herself. _And gave it up for the person who destroyed my life._

 ** _ _ **There were lots of scholarships I could have applied to, but I never went through with any of it,**__** she continued.

 ** _ _ **Well,**__** Nicholas said, ** _ _ **that makes me feel really dumb.**__**

 ** _ _ **Why,?**__** Elizabeth looked at him curiously. **__**  
**__**

**__**Because Miss showoff,**__** he said, nudging her lightly, **__**I applied and got rejected.**__**

 ** _ _ **I wasn't showing off, I swear,!**__** she giggled.

 ** _ _ **Promise?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, I promise,**__** Elizabeth said, running her finger along his arm.

 ** _ _ **But Nicholas, you're so smart.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I didn't feel so smart then. At least Yale wanted me. So did NYU.**__**

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. **__**I got into Yale too. Could you imagine what it would have been like it we were there together? I would have been a freshman by your junior year. Would you have talked to me? A lowly freshman?**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course I would,**__** he grinned devilishly. **__**A cute California girl to carry my books, type my papers, and clean my room. I would have put you to good use.**__**

Elizabeth folded her arms in mock anger. **__**That's not what I had in mind,!**__** she responded, her bottom lip sticking out.

 ** _ _ **You look so cute when you do that,**__** Nicholas remarked.

Elizabeth reflected for a moment.

 ** _ _ **I'm the one who's dumb. I had the opportunity to go to the top schools in the country and I gave it up for Sweet Valley University. Not that I don't value the education I got there. But…..**__**

Nicholas eyed her with understanding. **__**You were thinking with your heart, you wanted to stay close to your family, close to Jessica.**__**

 ** _ _ **Close to Todd,**__** she finished, ** _ _ **and look how well that turned out.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, we all learn from our mistakes right?**__** He asked, holding her hand.

She nodded. **__**You know, I almost went to school in Switzerland once. Regina, she helped me, she gave me all her brochures, she sold me on the idea. She loved it there.**__**

 ** _ _ **We all did,**__** Nicholas stated. ** _ _ **It's the most awe-inspiring country. My parents would take us there on our yearly trips to Europe. I haven't been in a couple of years though.  
**__**

 ** _ _ **You know, I wish I could go back, to change my mind and say yes I am going,**__** Elizabeth continued. ** _ _ **Who knows if I'll ever get to Switzerland now. I have more important things to do.**__**

 ** _ _ **Like write about who's marrying who or who's diamond ring is the biggest or what kind of dog carrier some pampered pooch gets to go to Monaco in.**__**

Nicholas laughed. **_You'll go._** **__**Someday. Then I can show off my skiing while I'll leave you watching on the bunny slope.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ha!**__** Elizabeth cried. ** _ _ **I'll have you know that I can hold my own on the slopes.**__**

 ** _ _ **Is that a challenge?**__** He grinned.

 ** _ _ **Yes!**__** She smiled and popped another chocolate shell in Nicholas' mouth. He turned off the exit and they followed the signs to Rocky Neck Beach.

 ** _ _ **The beach huh?**__** Elizabeth said, as she read the signs high above them on the road.

 ** _ _ **Oh wow,!**__** she exclaimed as they grew closer and closer to the shoreline. They were greeted with a beautiful vista of pristine sand delicately touched by shallow azure colored water.

Nicholas came to a stop and parked the car near the entrance. They got out of the vehicle, and walked along the powdery sand, gazing at the calm sparkling waves.

 ** _ _ **Oh Nicholas, this is amazing,**__** Elizabeth gushed. ** _ _ **It almost looks like the Caribbean.**__**

 ** _ _ **I knew you would like it,**__** he said, pulling her closer to him. **__**White sand, calm clear water. We used to come here a lot when I was a child. There's lots of memories for me here, some of the happiest times in my life.**__**

 ** _ _ **I never thought I would see a beach like this, not around here anyway,**__** Elizabeth said, zipping up her coat. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **I think this one is the nicest in the state,**__** Nicholas declared.

 ** _ _ **I love it,!**__** Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at the tiny islands and rocks in the distance.

Nicholas grabbed hold of her hand as they strolled along, watching the gentle waves lapping on the sand.

 ** _ _ **We ought to come here in summer. Go swimming, make new memories,**__** Elizabeth suggested softly.

 ** _ _ **Does this mean you're willing to drive up here with me again?**__** Nicholas embraced her warmly.

Elizabeth felt the heat of his body as he clung to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the cleft in his chin.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmmm?**__** She smiled lazily.

 ** _ _ **Let's stay here forever,**__** he said, running his hands through her hair.

 ** _ _ **In the cold?**__**

 ** _ _ **I can think of ways to warm us up,**__** he whispered in her ear while squeezing her thigh.

Elizabeth giggled. ** _ _ **Won't we be arrested for public indecency?**__**

 ** _ _ **Are you having naughty thoughts Liz?**__** Nicholas grinned mockingly. ** _ _ **I meant I would build us a fire.**__**

 ** _ _ **A fire? Really?**__** Elizabeth teased. **__**A fire then,**__** she broke free of him, casually walking away.

 ** _ _ **Actually, I think I like your idea better,**__** he said, grabbing her into another embrace. He pressed his mouth to hers as their kisses deepened. A jolt of electricity shot through Elizabeth and she shivered.

 ** _ _ **We have to get going,**__** Nicholas said as he ran his hands up and down Elizabeth's arms, trying to warm her. **__**I don't want my California girl to get sick**__** ** **,**** he teased, kissing her again.

 ** _ _ **I won't,**__** she assured him.

 ** _ _ **I want to take you on a little detour before we go to where we're going.**__**

 ** _ _ **You mean we have to go somewhere before the main event,?**__** Elizabeth smiled, rubbing her hands together. They walked back to the car hand in hand, listening to the cries of the gulls overhead.

Nicholas reached out to the dashboard as he started the car and turned up the heat.

 ** _ _ **Better?**__** He asked.

Elizabeth nodded, as she enjoyed the warmth of the air vents. **__**Are you going to tell me now? Where we're going?**__**

 ** _ _ **No. But we're about an hour away. And then no more driving. For a while anyway.**__**

They continued up Connecticut Route nine for forty minutes till Elizabeth paid attention to signs leading to Hartford.

 ** _ _ **A ha,!**__** she exclaimed. **__**We're going to the capital.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ding ding ding,**__** Nicholas responded, a crafty smile on his face. **__**Think, think Tom Sawyer,**__** he said.

 ** _ _ **I know, I know, you're taking to me the Mark Twain house,!**__** Elizabeth said excitedly.

 ** _ _ **And the Harriet Beecher Stowe house,**__** Nicholas added. ** _The houses are right next to each other _ **,**__** he said, as they drove further into the city.

Elizabeth looked at Nicholas with appreciation. **__**How did you know that I always wanted to go there?**__**

 ** _ _ **I figured you'd like it,**__** he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

After another ten minutes, Nicholas parked the car and they got out, walking towards Trinity Street where they passed under the Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Arch and into Bushnell Park. Elizabeth marveled at the beautiful brownstone and terra cotta friezes that formed a gate to the entrance of the park.

The capitol building loomed ahead in the distance, it's gold leaf dome sparkled in the sunlight, mesmerizing anyone who stared at it.

 ** _ _ **It looks like a castle,**__** Elizabeth remarked, as they took in the ornately decorated building. The happy sounds of children filled their ears, as they passed by the park's antique carousel. They moved along past the lily pond where they turned right to the direction of skating rink.

The rink was full of eager participants of all ages, and they held hands and smiled as they both remembered their own adventures on the ice the day after Christmas.

Nicholas eyed his watch. **__**We have to go,**__** he said as they walked back in the direction of the car. **__**We have to see the museums first, then we can check into the hotel. You're not tired are you?**__** He held her close to him.

 ** _ _ **No… well, maybe a little. The time change threw me off. We can rest after we see the houses,**__** she said, kissing his lips...


	36. Chapter 36

**_So I told Lila we'd show up around ten,_** Jessica said to Todd, as she brushed her silky hair over her shoulder.

 ** _Todd are you listening to me?_**

 ** _Hmmmm?_** Todd said, looking up from the Sports Illustrated magazine article that he'd been fixated on for the past half hour. Or at least, pretending to be. Ever since he'd seen Elizabeth at the beach, he couldn't keep his mind from wondering where she was, what she was doing, why she looked so damn happy, why she was so beautiful…..

 ** _Todd! Well?_** Jessica put her hands on her hips.

Todd sighed. **_Do you really think it's a good idea for us to go Jess? I mean, what about Jake?_**

Jessica rolled her eyes. **_I already told you. We'll put him to sleep with Lila's little brother. He'll be fine! And it's just up the hill. It won't take a minute to drive up there.  
_**

 ** _I know,_** Todd ran his hand through his hair. **_It's just that my parents are having a little get together at their house. Something small, mostly their friends. I told them we might stop by. Some of their old friends will be there, and you know, they all want to meet Jake.  
_**

 ** _Well, I already promised Lila,_** Jessica insisted. ** _And the Fowlers always have the best parties. And it makes a lot more sense for us to take Jake a few houses away than on a_** ** _thirty minute drive to your parents' house. You know, we could have left him here. But you're the one who told Pilar not to come in tonight!_**

 ** _It's a holiday Jessica. She needs some time off._** Todd frowned in resignation. Sometimes Jessica was so unreasonable. He wanted to say more, wanted to tell her how he didn't feel it was right to always leave Jake with his nanny, but he decided against it. The last he wanted to do was ring in the new year on a bad note with Jessica.

 _He did love her, didn't he?..._

 ** _OK, we'll go to Lila's,_** Todd gave in. ** _But tomorrow night, we can go over to my parents' for dinner?  
_**

 ** _Sure,_** Jessica said, dismissing Todd as she walked into her large dressing room.

She had no intention to go to the Wilkins' house tomorrow, despite what she just told her husband. But she couldn't tell Todd that. Not until tomorrow anyway. She had already told her parents that they'd be dropping by. Todd's parents would just have to wait. She hated going over there anyway!

Jessica twirled her hair as she stared at her clothes.

Marta did an excellent job of keeping her wardrobe in perfect condition. All her dresses and shoes were arranged by their different function. Her maid had everything color coordinated, and her endless outfits were either hanging neatly on the racks, or folded within the numerous drawers.

She walked around, looking at the various party dresses and elegant evening gowns.

 _I have nothing to wear,!_ she moaned inwardly. _  
_

 _If only I had my own store, then I could come up with all my designs and have my own seamstress to make them for me._

Jessica hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Roger Patman yet about giving her a loan. Jessica knew she'd have to take her time with this. It wouldn't do, to rush at Roger with her hand out. She'd have to tread lightly, to convince Roger she was a formidable businesswoman, that investing in her idea was the right thing to do. She pulled out a gold skin tight sleeveless mini dress.

 ** _I forgot I even had this,_** Jessica said aloud, holding the dress up to herself. She examined the shimmering fabric. _It's perfect for tonight. And I have the right earrings to go with it,_ she smiled at her reflection, thinking of her new gold hoops that Todd had bought her. _  
_

_Handling Roger would be so much easier if I wasn't married! Then the old Jessica Wakefield charm could be put out in full force!_ Jessica giggled to herself. _Not that I need much charm,_ she looked admiringly in the mirror. _I'm going to be the hottest woman at that party!…._

* * *

Lila sat in her office and looked at the grainy vision her surveillance screen provided of the inside of her small bar. The customers were all lined up to try her latest drink, her New Year's Nectar Splash, a delicious smoothie made with hazelnuts, iced vanilla, and a hint of honey. The enthusiastic crowd did nothing to distract her from her preoccupied mind.

She hadn't had a chance to confront her mother, ever since she saw her two days ago, sneakily running out of room 405 in that trashy hotel. Grace was always either out somewhere, or, in her bedroom with Lila's father.

Lila could hardly confront her about her secret liaison, not with George there. She looked at the face of her new Pearlmaster Rolex watch that her father granted her on Christmas day. It was almost four o' clock, eight more hours till the new year. She locked her office door, said goodbye to her employees and walked out to her car.

As she walked out of the door, a filthy stream of saliva came flying through the air, landing at her feet and almost hitting her. She looked up in revulsion, and to her horror, the blue van was parked in the space closest to her business.

Someone inside quickly rolled up the darkened window, and Lila just knew it was the perpetrator.

Lila fumed. Whoever was in the van, and she knew it had to be that disgusting vagrant, obviously had no manners!

 _Didn't he get arrested the other day? Why did they let him out? I should call the police again, have him arrested for spitting! It's a public health hazard!  
_

She was tempted to go back inside and call the police, but she realized that they'd never take her seriously. No matter how unsanitary it was, spitting in public was not an actual crime. Neither was parking and sitting in your vehicle. Either way, she didn't have time to worry about this bum now. She had more important things to take care of.

She planned on going to the salon to get her hair styled and perhaps a pedicure.

 _Not that it matters,_ Lila groaned. _I could show up with cobwebs in my hair and crusty fungal toes, and no one would even care!_ She had no date, and the stupid silver dress she specially ordered looked great in the pictures, but after trying it on, she decided that she didn't like the feel of the fabric, or the way it draped over her body. Lila slammed her car door and started up the car. She drove out of the parking lot, and for once in her life, was dreading New Year's eve.

 _Why do we always have to have a stupid party anyway?…._

* * *

Four hours later, Nicholas laid in bed, watching Elizabeth as she slept. They had spent a wonderful afternoon at the museums, both were very impressed with the history as well as the beautiful architecture of the Victorian era homes.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead, wondering how much longer he could remain in control of himself. She stirred something in him, made him feel like a teenage boy who was first discovering women. Every touch, every look she gave him, churned up an ache that he was trying to keep at bay.

She had managed to cast her spell on him, this time stronger than the last one she used when he found himself confessing his love for her just hours after they first met. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her or frighten her with his ardor. The sun had long set and they laid there in the dark, the only sound audible was her soft breathing.

It was almost seven, and they had to get ready for the evening. The festivities were to begin at eight. He smiled, thinking about how much he enjoyed seeing her face light up every time she looked at him. Nicholas was temped to forget his plans, to get under the covers and take her right then and there.

 _ **Elizabeth**_ , he whispered, while his hands played with her hair.

 ** _Hmmmmm,_** she moaned, as he pulled the blanket away. Elizabeth opened one sleepy eye, her blonde hair hung in disarray and her lower lip threatened to emerge in a pout.

Nicholas laughed and removed the sheets from her body. **_Wake up sleepy head.  
_**

 ** _What time is it,?_** she asked, looking drowsily at him. **_  
_**

**_Seven,_** he cautioned. **_We have to be there for eight. We can save time by showering together,_** he suggested, smiling rakishly, as he reached under the blanket and tickled her feet.

Elizabeth laughed out loud, picked up a pillow and threw it at Nicholas as he ran into the bathroom.

She stepped out of the bed, held the pillow close to her body, and glanced around the luxurious suite. When they first walked in, she was tired from jet lag, and fell straight into the king sized bed. She chuckled to herself, as she realized that she and Nicholas had never slept together in such a large bed before. She walked over to the hot tub that was situated right in front of the large windows and the Hartford skyline.

The sight of the buildings in front of her was no where near as impressive as what she was used to in New York, but she still appreciated the view of the city lights against the dark night sky. She pulled out her dress from her bag, and examined it, satisfied that she didn't need to run an iron on it.

The bathroom door opened and Nicholas got out, a towel wrapped around his hips.

Elizabeth reddened as he caught her staring at his dark wet hair and his well built frame. She walked into the bathroom, once again struck by how attractive he was...

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. She created large blonde rolls with her curling iron and then pulled her hair back with barrettes, allowing it to fall softly around her shoulders. The look was almost old Hollywood glamour and went perfectly with her dark red dress. Her diamond horseshoe necklace sparkled in the bathroom lighting, and she decided it wasn't necessary to wear any more jewelry. A knock on the door alerted her to the time.

 ** _ _ **Prince Charming is going to leave Cinderella if she doesn't get out of the bathroom**__** , Nicholas' voice teased from behind the door.

Elizabeth opened the door and watched as Nicholas' pupils dilated at the sight of her. **__**Is this the kind of dress you had in mind. Prince Charming,?**__** she jested, as he admired the lovely vision in front of him.

 ** _ _ **I lied,**__** he said, as he twirled her around. **__**I'll never leave you. It was worth the wait,**__** he said pulling her close for a kiss. **__**You look beautiful Elizabeth,**__** he said softly, as he kissed the tender skin on her neck.

 ** _ _ **You're making me blush**__** , she said, as her heart raced. **__**It's just the dress,**__** she laughed, as she put on her heeled sandals. She stood in front of him. **__**See? Now we're almost the same height,**__** she smirked at him.

 ** _ _ **Not quite,**__** he said, pulling himself up to where he was still about three inches taller than her. **__**But this does make it easier to kiss you,**__** Nicholas grinned as he planted one on her cheek.

 ** _Shall we,?_** he said, pulling on a coat over his dark grey tuxedo. Elizabeth grabbed her own coat and Nicholas held it up as she slipped her slender arms through it. He pulled her hair out from inside the coat and smoothed it, relishing in it's silky feel on his fingers. They left their suite, closing the door behind them.

 ** _ _ **Maybe we can use our hot tub later?**__** Nicholas suggested hopefully, as they walked down the hallway of the top floor of the hotel. As they rode down in the elevator, Elizabeth felt the heat rushing to her cheeks.

There were other people in the small space with them, and she didn't have the time to answer him, but the look in her eyes told him that she was intrigued at the proposal. The thought of being almost naked and in warm water with him caused her pulse to race. They reached the lobby, that was now packed with revelers, eager to celebrate the ringing in of the new year. They got into the hotel's complimentary shuttle with a few other guests and within minutes were let off at the Charter Oak Landing at the waterfront.

 ** _ _ **A boat**_ ,?_** Elizabeth said excitedly as she saw where they had arrived. **__**You're taking me on a cruise,?**__** her aqua eyes sparkled as she squeezed Nicholas closer to her.

 ** _ _ **Not just any cruise,**__** he said as they walked hand in hand towards the gangplank and onto the awaiting one hundred and fifty foot vessel. They joined a line of numerous party goers, as Elizabeth admired the festive decor of the boat.

 ** _ _ **A Murder Mystery Masquerade Cruise,!**__** she exclaimed, as she read one of the greetings on the walls.

She threw her arms around Nicholas as the usher checked her license to verify that she was old enough to drink. He took their coats and handed them their elaborate masks. Nicholas smiled as he kissed Elizabeth's forehead and placed the ornamental covering over her eyes.

 ** _ _ **This is so much better than watching the ball drop,**__** she whispered in his ear as they made their way into the warmth of the ship's grand ballroom. Throughout the rest of the night, Elizabeth felt like she had walked into a beautiful dream, as they enjoyed the frequent champagne toasts, gourmet buffet, and dancing to the music played by the live band.

The highlight for the last two hours was the mystery show, where everyone played a small role and everyone was a suspect. They spent time talking to the numerous people around them, mingling, laughing, and sleuthing together, figuring out the mystery and solving the many clues until the murderer was revealed.

Shortly after, everyone removed their masks and the hosts invited them on to the climate controlled deck where the countdown started and ended, and the crowd watched the magnificent fireworks bursting over the Connecticut River.

 ** _ _ **I'm so glad we're not in Times Square in the freezing cold with a million of our new best friends,**__** Nicholas grinned, as they toasted their wonderful night.

Elizabeth threw her arms around him as Auld Lang Syne began playing in the back ground.

 ** _ _ **It's the best New Years I've had so far,**__** she said sincerely as they kissed hungrily under the blanket of flashing light.

Elizabeth looked at Nicholas, who cut a dashing figure in his smart grey suit, and she felt more alive than she had ever been in her life. Right at that moment, she desired him more than everything else and couldn't fathom wanting anyone else's arms wrapped around her.

Two hours later, after more dancing and glasses of champagne, they walked into the night air, chilled by the ever dropping temperature. They arrived back at their hotel suite, and as if in a trance, Elizabeth pinned her hair up, slipped into her red dotted aqua suit and joined Nicholas in the hot tub.

Whatever modesty she tried to preserve was thrown out the window as her swimsuit came off and they splashed around naked in the hot water. She was surprised at her boldness, at her brashness, as her hands joined his in pulling the blue fabric off her body and they attached to each other like magnets.

They spent the night discovering each other, getting acquainted with the pleasures of the flesh that Elizabeth knew existed but never quite felt before. This was nothing like her experience with Max. Though she felt she loved him, she could never quite break down her inhibitions to thoroughly enjoy being with him. Her first and only time had been painful, awkward, and over before it even started.

As dawn was breaking, Nicholas woke up after a few scant hours of sleep and wanted a repeat of their previous carnal activities. Elizabeth woke up to the feeling of gentle kisses along her neck and the glazed look in his eyes told her that he was ready for another round.

 ** _ _ **We don't have protection,**__** Elizabeth said weakly as she looked at the empty condom wrapper on the nightstand.

 ** _ _ **Just this once,**__** his warm breath moaned in her ear, his voice dripping with lust. Her resolve broken, she pulled him closer, lazily stroking his back. She felt the hardness between his legs as his tongue met hers, his hands on her breasts.

 _There's no going back now_ , she thought as he pulled her on top of him.

 ** _ _ **Sweet. So sweet**__** , he whispered between kisses. She gasped as she felt him entering her, her body instinctively moving over him. He sat up and brought her closer, straddling her legs around him. They faced each other, as she felt him deep inside of her, stimulating the secret spot that she knew she had but never quite experienced the delight of.

 ** _Nicholas_** _,_ she murmured softly, as his tongue attached to her nipple. He lay kisses on her breasts, and placed his hands on her hips, moving her towards climax.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmmm.**__** He laid of top of her, their bodies moving together until she felt him shuddering, pulsing inside of her. He lay in her arms, spent, as she stroked his thick dark hair.

 ** _ _ **I love you,**__** she said, no longer shy to say it out loud. There was nothing else in the universe for her at this moment, but the feeling of holding him, his hard body pressed up against hers. She inhaled the scent of his skin, knew right then that she wanted this forever.

His **_"_** ** _ _ **Just this once"**__** was quickly forgotten and Elizabeth found herself throwing all caution to the wind. Never had she been so happy, so giddy with pleasure, felt so paralyzed with rapture. She had also never been so careless. Time flowed by and as the weeks went on, the last thing they were thinking, as they lay in each other's arms was about contraception. Everything she was told, everything she had been warned about was lost in the throngs of passion, in the erotic rivers of arousal that stormed through their veins whenever they were together.

She wanted to possess and be possessed by him, to get under his skin just like he was under hers. Valentines day came and went, it was a day of awe and enchantment. She had surprised Nicholas with a hot air balloon ride over the Hudson Valley, and she was thrilled when he told her he loved her while they overlooked various landmarks, mansions and the river below them.

In between work and her weekly class, they used up all their extra time to spend with each other, but it was never enough, kisses weren't long enough, minutes spent in bed begged to be hours, they both wanted more, needed more, and conversation quickly turned into ideas of them moving in together….


	37. Chapter 37

Jessica sat at her desk at work, looking for the right phone number of the fabric company that was going to supply the silk and various trimmings for Grace Fowler's Summer collection. The office was based in New York City, and the last number she dialed gave her a message that the phone number was no longer active.

 ** _Where is that stupid number,?_** Jessica said in annoyance, leafing through the papers in her drawer. Between this and Liz's number, she didn't know which was harder to track down. She couldn't even remember the last time she heard her sister's voice. The last time she called, someone told her that Elizabeth wasn't there, but they were surely going to give her the message.

Of course, Liz's return call never came. The next time Jessica dialed the number, she had gotten the same annoying message that she just got minutes ago while trying to call the fabric company. That the phone number was out of service. She had asked her mother for Elizabeth's new number, but Alice Wakefield told her that she didn't have it. The shifty look in her mother's pretty blue eyes told Jessica that Alice was probably lying.

 ** _Too bad I don't live in New York_** , Jessica said aloud, thinking of her sister. _Then I would track Liz down as well as this stupid company!_

A wave of depression hit her suddenly as she looked at the calender over her head and realized that it had been almost a year since she last saw her sister.

 _I wonder what she's doing, if she even thinks of me…. Does she even miss me at all? It's like she's given up on us,_ Jessica mused sadly.

 _I don't get paid enough to do this,_ Jessica sighed to herself, turning back to her work. She still hadn't gotten Roger to give her a loan. In fact, the last time she spoke to him, which was at Lila's New Year's party, he pretty much told her that there was no way he'd ever consider giving her a loan. He didn't exactly come out with those very words, but his meaning was clear.

She had been chatting with him, trying her hardest to flirt with him without being too obvious, all to the annoyance of his blonde companion. Jessica didn't know who she was, _but she could sure stand to lose a few pounds!_

Jessica's only solace that night was the fact that Roger was ignoring Lila too. After greeting her, introducing her to his buxom friend, and thanking her for inviting him to her party, Roger barely gave Lila a second glance that night. Her friend was insistent that she didn't give a damn who Roger Barrett showed up to her party with, but it was clearly apparent that Lila was more annoyed with the situation than she was letting on.

 ** _So you and Todd Wilkins are married?_** Roger had said. **_I never thought I would see that happen. I always thought he'd marry your sister._**

 ** _You know Jessica,_** he told her pointedly, _ **loyalty is very important to me. People who stick by their friends, people with integrity, who are honest, those are the values I respect in business alliances.** _

_In other words,_ Jessica thought with disappointment, _I'm a back stabber who stole Liz's boyfriend._

 ** _Why don't you say how you really feel Roger_** _,_ Jessica eyed him angrily as she walked off to find Todd.

Not that he was much comfort anyway…..

Todd had been moody that night, he clearly didn't want to be at the Fowler's party. Right before they left, his mother had called, asking him what time they would be coming over. Jessica stood in the bedroom putting on her sandals when she heard him on the phone, explaining to his mother that they wouldn't be seeing her that night.

 ** _I'm sorry Mom,_** Todd had said. **_We'll stop by tomorrow, I promise._**

 _We'll see about that,!_ Jessica thought to herself, as they walked out the door. _Todd will just have to go by himself! I'm not going over there!_

Their stroke of midnight kiss was lackluster if anything. Jessica almost felt like she was kissing a brick wall.

The next day arrived and when she informed him that she was going to her own parents' house instead of the Wilkins', Todd didn't even flinch! He seemed to be distracted, more so than usual. She had started sleeping with him again, and she thought that would be good enough to bring him out of the cloud of glumness that he had been under.

Sometimes when they were in bed together, he would play with her hair, but only when her back was facing him. He would caress her when she was half awake, or when he thought she was sleeping. They weren't even married for a full year yet! If this was an indication of how things were going to be, then why did they even bother getting married at all? It didn't help that Ken and Amy had announced their engagement, and her friend kept flashing her diamond ring for everyone to see.

Seeing the two of them all over each other reminded Jessica about the lack of passion in her own marriage. She had looked around that night, and was quite pleased with the looks of appreciation that she received while wearing her smoking hot gold dress. There were so many amazing guys at Lila's party. Men with power, men with money, men who would sell their right arm for five minutes with Jessica Wakefield.

 ** _Dammit,!_** Jessica swore as she caught her finger on a raised staple. She sighed as she looked in the drawer again…. _This was going to be a long day!….._

* * *

Lila got out of her Mercedes in front of the Juicy Lucy, just in time to catch Caroline Pierce with her freckled hand on the arm of Dr Ray Spencer, Sweet Valley's new plastic surgeon. Lila rolled her eyes at Caroline's attempt at flirting.

She had to admit that the doctor was cute, _more than cute in fact_ , she smiled to herself.

 _I thought she had a boyfriend?_ Lila thought, looking at Caroline.

She knew Caroline was dating Flynn Chambers, the son of the owner of the company that published Sweet Valley's trashiest tabloid, **"The Back Valley."** Lila knew that the source of a good portion of the gossip in that magazine was motormouth Caroline herself! The Chambers lived up on Valley Crest Drive, and Lila often saw Caroline there, decked out in a swimsuit at the pool.

 _Doesn't that girl know that redheads shouldn't lay in the sun,?_ Lila thought meanly.

Lila took off her sunglasses and examined the doctor. He looked older, perhaps in his mid to late thirties. He had dark brown hair, and sharp hazel eyes.

 _Definitely worth a second look,_ Lila grinned as she walked into her small bar.

To her surprise, Roger Barrett was sitting there in one of the booths, with that blonde girl on his left. The smile on her face dropped immediately at the sight of the two of them.

 _I thought she left here last month!_ Lila scathed. _What's she doing back here in Sweet Valley? The nerve of him, to show up at my place of business with his bimbo!_

 _I have a good mind to give him a complimentary arsenic smoothie! And one for her too!_

She plastered a smile on her face and walked towards the table, tempted to dump Roger's drink over his head.

 _ **Hi, Roger,**_ she said through her teeth. **_Shirley,_** she nodded to his companion.

 ** _It's Sheila,_** the girl said.

 ** _Oh that's right,_** Lila said, in the nicest voice she could muster. An awkward silence enveloped the three and Lila's mind went blank.

 ** _Well, enjoy your drinks!_** she said, as she turned around and walked into her office.

Lila didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous.

 _Jealous of his chubby chick, who is no where near as pretty as me, monopolizing Roger's time! And he even had the audacity to bring her to my New Year's party and kiss her in front of me!_

 _But then again, he kissed me too!_ Lila thought, as she twirled her long hair. _And what a kiss it was!_

She turned on her security monitor, just in time to see Roger give the girl an affectionate squeeze.

 _It's almost like he knows I'm watching in here!_ Her face soured again when she saw her employee walk towards their table with a tray of samples in her hand.

 _He's playing hot and cold with me. Well! I'll show him. The jerk!_

 _But, he's been so nice with you, these past few weeks,_ she reminded herself...

It all started when Lila followed her mother again to the same hotel on the bad side of town. The first thing she noticed, besides her mother's car, was the blue van, the same one that was always parked outside of her bar. The door to room 405 opened, and this time, Lila got a good look at her mother's lover. To her utmost disgust, it was him! It was the same creepy dark haired man that had been stalking her for months!

Her beautician had an emergency that day, and had to cancel her appointment, so Lila had returned home from the spa, only to hear her mother making plans to meet him at the Valley Inn. Lila got into her car, determined to confront her mother this time. She drove to the hotel just in time to see them emerging from his room. She got out of her vehicle and slammed the door. The noise alerted them to her presence, and Grace's face turned to shock on seeing her daughter coming up the stairs.

 ** _What going on here?_** Lila demanded, looking at the two culprits.

 ** _Lila? What are you doing here? I…_** …. Grace said, her face stark white.

 ** _I can't believe this!_** Lila cried. **_This is the man you're cheating with?_**

 ** _Lila! It's not what you think,_** Grace pleaded.

 ** _Oh? So what is it then? Maybe I should call Dad and ask him what he thinks?_**

 ** _No Lila, wait,_** her mother cried, grabbing on to her arm as Lila turned and walked down the stairs.

 ** _Let me go Mom,_** Lila said, pushing her mother's arm off.

 ** _If you want to cheat, if you want to cheat on Daddy with this, this disgusting bum, I'm not going to let you get away with it! I saw you! I saw you Grace! Before New Year's! I followed you!_**

 ** _I know what's going on! How can you lower yourself, sleeping with a man like that? He's a weirdo, he's been stalking me for months! And you're here today, doing it again? Don't you have any shame? And don't try to lie your way out of this! This time, I've caught you red handed!_**

 ** _You can't call your father Lila_** , Grace cried, fear apparent in her grey eyes.

 ** _Why not? This has been going on for months! Daddy needs to know!_**

 ** _No Lila,_** Grace begged. **_Let's go home, I'll explain it all. It's not what it looks like!_**

 ** _No!_** Lila crossed her arms stubbornly. **_  
_**

**_Well let's get in the car then,_** Grace pulled Lila towards her green vehicle. **_I don't need an audience._**

 ** _Fine,_** Lila said angrily, as she and her mother entered her Range Rover.

They looked up the stairs to see the man closing the door to room 405.

 ** _I'm not having an affair Lila,_** Grace began, her voice trembling. **_I'm not cheating on your father._**

 ** _The man, the man who's in that room, the one I've been meeting, he's your father. He's your biological father. I've been helping him, helping him pay his bill here. And other things._**

 ** _What?_** Lila was stunned. **_What do you mean he's my father?_**

 ** _No!_** Lila stared at her mother horrified, without giving her a chance to explain herself. A sick feeling filled her stomach as she looked at Grace in disbelief. **_You're lying! He can't be! Who is he? Tell me the truth!_**

 ** _It is the truth._**

 ** _I don't believe you!_** The blood rushed through her temples. She felt like she had been slapped. **_You've been cheating on Dad for months! And now you're making this up. How could you?_**

She shook her head, her face enraged.

 ** _You're not my mother! You never even cared about me! You dumped me as a baby and then you went off to live the high life in Paris. I hate you!_**

She opened the door and slammed it roughly. Lila got into her own car, gave her mother one last look and started driving. This had to be the worst day of her life. She had always imagined her father was a movie star, perhaps a distinguished older gentleman, or even a married man who Grace had an illicit affair with when she was younger. Perhaps he was even royalty, a nobleman somewhere.

 _But this!_ The fact that it was a possibility that she came from this disgusting low class sleaze was too much! Lila drove aimlessly, until she saw a familiar sign on the road. Miller's Point was a mere five minutes away from the opulent estates on Valley Crest Drive. In fact, there was one time when George wanted to buy the entire hill for himself, and build an even bigger Fowler Crest up there. All of George's attempts however, were made in vain. The land was protected by the Valley Parks and Recreational Services, which meant it was open to the public and would never be for sale.

It was the highest point in all of Sweet Valley and provided spectacular views of the town and ocean below. Lila turned into the exit and started climbing up the hill.

She stopped the car, turned off the engine and stared down at the valley below. She didn't even know why she came up here. This is the same place where she experienced one of the worst times in her life, when John Pfeifer had tried to rape her. And here she was, sitting in almost the same spot, this time with another serious problem to deal with. She burst into tears, thinking of the heinous words that came out of her mother, just minutes ago, in that horrible parking lot. She was so distraught, that she didn't even notice the black Mercedes parked a few lanes away from her.

 ** _Lila. What's the matter,?_** a male voice came from outside the car. Lila looked up startled to see Roger, knocking on her window; his face was pure concern.

 ** _Go away!_** Lila cried. She looked in the direction he had come from, only to see that girl, the same one he brought to her party, sitting in the passenger seat staring stonily at them.

 ** _Go back to your girlfriend,!_** she yelled.

The tears pooled in her eyes and streamed downwards, leaving a trail of makeup on her cheeks. Roger walked back to his car, said something to his companion, who rolled her eyes and got into the driver's seat. She saw the black car take off and drove down the road. Roger shrugged his shoulders and walk back to her vehicle. To her surprise, he went on the passenger side, opened the door and came inside.

 ** _I didn't invite you,_** she wailed in humiliation. She put her face in her hands and sobbed into the steering wheel.

 ** _Tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?_**

 ** _No…My mother….. She….. She… My father…._**

 ** _Shhhh,_** Roger said, patting her shoulder gently. **_Is anything wrong with them? They're not hurt are they? What about your little brother? There's nothing wrong with him is there?_**

 ** _N…N…. Nooo.. My mother,_** she hiccuped, **_she told me who my father is._**

 ** _But…._** Roger stared at her in confusion. **_What? I mean, isn't it….. What are you talking about?_**

 ** _What I just said. She told me who my real father is…_**

 ** _You mean your father isn't George Fowler?_**

 ** _No!_** Lila exclaimed, trying to get in control of herself. **_He's not my real father._**

 ** _And you're just finding this out?_** He handed Lila a tissue from the dispenser on the dashboard and watched as she dabbed her eyes.

 ** _No. I already knew he wasn't my father. I've known since I was a teenager._**

 ** _You already knew? So what's wrong then?_**

 ** _She told me who my real father is,_** Lila repeated. **_It's this guy, he drives a blue van. He's always parked outside my bar. She told me that was him. That he's my father._**

Another onslaught of tears followed her admission.

 ** _Oh._** Roger's face was stunned. **_I had no idea._**

 ** _He's disgusting!_** Lila moaned. She gave Roger a look that was both threatening and anguished at the same time.

 ** _You can't tell anyone! I'll die if anyone finds out! I'll be humiliated! My father is the town bum. He smokes and spits everywhere, I've seen him chewing tobacco and spitting it out. It's horrible!_**

She looked at Roger like a mad woman, her eyes red and her face streaked with the black of her eyeliner. **_Swear to me Roger! Swear you won't say a word!_**

 ** _OK, I swear,_** he promised sincerely.

 ** _I'm going home and I'll never talk to her again! She lied to me all my life. I hate her!_**

 ** _You don't mean that,_** Roger stated with sympathy.

 ** _Yes I do!_** Lila insisted. **_She let me think my real father was someone, I don't know... someone special._**

 ** _But how can you be sure he's your father?_**

 ** _I don't want to believe her, but I know, she's telling me the truth!_**

 ** _I know she isn't lying. I got a good look at him for the first time today, and I do have his features. He has dark hair and eyes like mine. But that's not it. I always used to see him with sunglasses over his eyes, so I never got a good idea of what he looked like. But now I have, and it's not only his coloring...  
_**

She started sobbing again. **_And to think, I used to watch movies when I was younger, hoping to see my face in one of my favorite actors._** **_Now I feel like a fool!_** She wiped her face. **_You won't tell anyone will you?_** Lila said more quietly.

 ** _No…_** He handed her another tissue. Lila pulled down the flap on the sunshade above her head and looked in the mirror.

 ** _Oh my God!_** Lila moaned.

 ** _What,?_** Roger said, his eyes worried.

 ** _I look terrible!_** She started crying again. **_I look like a mess! You let me go on and on looking like this! You probably think I'm getting my just desserts….. I was horrible to you in high school when you were a janitor and had a crush on me, and look at me now!_**

She wiped her eyes, and her runny nose, trying to regain some dignity. **_And here I look like a clown caught in a rain storm._**

 ** _I don't think that Lila,_** Roger said quietly. **_I still think you're very pretty._**

 ** _You do?_** Lila asked, her lips trembling.

 ** _Of course._**

 ** _Really?_** Lila straightened up, smiling slightly through her tears.

 ** _And, well,_** Roger continued, **_no one deserves to have the rug pulled out from under them, not like you did today. I remember when it happened to me._** His grey eyes grew serious.

 ** _Yeah, well,_** Lila said, her voice clearer. **_Yours worked out for the better. You found out your father was a millionaire and a Patman. I found out that my father is a…. I don't even know what to call him,_** she said, as another tear poured down her cheek. **_I don't even know what his name is! He lives in a hotel, at the Valley Inn!_**

 ** _He does?_** Roger raised his brows. ** _That's actually my old neighborhood. My mother, stepfather and I used to live in an apartment just three blocks from there. It doesn't have to be that bad,_** Roger said, placing a tender hand on hers. He opened a container of baby wipes that was on the seat and handed her one. They sat for a while, looking at the vista below them, as Lila's sniffles diminished.

Out of the blue, Roger started laughing.

 ** _What? What's so funny?_** Lila asked, laughing despite herself, as she wiped the makeup off her face. Roger handed her another wipe and she looked in the mirror, trying to make herself presentable again.

 ** _When I was in high school, if anyone told me I would be sitting in Lila Fowler's car up at Miller's Point I would have recommended that they go to the asylum in a straight jacket._ ** Roger shook his head. ** _And here we are..._**

 ** _Although this car is a lot bigger than the lime green Triumph that you used to drive. They're not the circumstances I used to imagine, but never say never right?_**

 ** _Oh?_** Lila giggled, **_and just what did you imagine,?_** she continued, her brown eyes brightened, amused at his revelation.

 ** _Never mind,_** Roger turned his head, his ears turning pink. The awkward smile, the look of shyness that Lila always used to see, she caught a glimpse of it, right at that moment.

 ** _See? I knew I could get you to smile again,_** Roger said kindly. **_Shall we go home now? Or do you want to stay up here longer? Or do you want to wait until the sun goes down, like the teenagers?_**

Lila laughed out loudly. Who would have thought that Roger would be able to cheer her up like this?

 ** _We can go home now,_** she sighed, wanting to stay up there longer, not wanting to face the music.

 ** _Do you want me to drive?_** Roger offered.

 ** _Let you drive my car?_** Lila's nose went up at it's usual position in the air.

 ** _Never,!_** she said, as she put the Mercedes in gear. **_I'll drop you off first…._**

 ** _And then?_** Roger looked at her curiously as she started driving down the hill. She took a turn and they reached Valley Crest Drive where they moved upwards again.

 ** _Are you going to be alright?_**

Lila nodded. ** _I will be. I just won't talk to my mother. Not tonight anyway. I have my own wing at Fowler Crest. I never have to see her if I don't want to._**

 ** _Yes, everybody knows, Princess, how you have your own wing._**

Lila looked at him again, ready to pounce, but the humor in his eyes told her he was just teasing. She stared closely at him and realized she had never seen his eyes so up close, she had never noticed the tiny ring of amber around the pupil. She passed Fowler Crest and saw her mother's green vehicle in the driveway.

 ** _She's home,_** Lila said, her heart racing. They moved further up the hill and stopped in front of the gates of the Patman mansion.

 ** _Are you sure you'll be OK?_** Roger said. Lila nodded, suddenly not wanting him to leave.

 ** _Well…. thanks for…. cheering me up,_** Lila stated slowly, peering at him.

There was something there, he had shown it to her just minutes ago, when he brought up his youthful fantasies, and she wanted to see it again. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He returned her kiss, slowly at first, but then with more enthusiasm that surprised both of them. Lila broke away, and almost giggled when she saw the tips of his ears getting pink again .

 ** _See you later, OK,?_** Roger had said, as he got out of the car. He put his hand on hers. **_Call me if you need to….. to talk._**

 ** _OK,_** Lila said softly. ** _Bye Bugs…. I mean Roger,_** she smiled. She watched him climb up the side wall and over the fence of the property…..

The phone rang in the office, breaking Lila out of her reverie. It was one of her suppliers, offering a deal on pineapple chunks. She spoke to them on the phone, all the while staring at her screen. Eventually Roger and Sheila?…..or was it Shirley?….. got up from their booth and left the small space.

 _So he's playing hard to get huh,?_ Lila seethed to herself, watching them walk out the door. She twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger. _Roger Patman needs to be taught a lesson!….._


	38. Chapter 38

Elizabeth stared blankly at the smiling one year old on the box of diapers that sat in the baby aisle of her supermarket. _Although_ , she thought, looking around, _there isn't anything super about this place!_

It was a typical New York City grocery store that was found in poorer sections of the city. They provided the neighborhood with sub standard goods for the most part, and most residents had no choice but to shop there.

She watched as a young woman picked up a box while she pushed a stroller that carried a toddler. Another child ran up to her, crying because he dropped his sippy cup on the grimy floor. A supermarket employee tried to be helpful by picking up the cup and handed it to the child, whose only response was to scream louder.

 _ **Mommmyyyyyyy,!**_ he wailed.

Elizabeth looked at his already aggravated mother, and tried not to stare. The obviously pregnant woman couldn't be more than twenty five and she already had two children. Now she had another one coming.

 _Well,_ Elizabeth thought. _You're no different than her. She probably lives in an apartment as horrible as yours. She probably doesn't have a husband. She had sex and so did you. And in eight months…... she might be able to give you a few pointers._

Elizabeth shook her head and made her way to the produce aisle.

 _How can I be pregnant?_

 _Because Liz_ , she reprimanded herself, _you are not a gynecologist and you're obviously too dumb to get the rhythm method right. So much for your being careful and abstaining while you're ovulating. You failed at charting your cycle and now you have a baby in you. And there's just no excuse for not using any other methods of birth control. Good job genius!_

She knew that sex created babies, she had figured that out from reading biology books when she was six years old. She didn't quite understand the actual mechanics of sex back then, but she knew that babies didn't come from a stork. It was late March when the OB/Gyn told her she was one month along.

Nicholas had gone to London for three weeks to raise capital and meet potential clients.

Elizabeth was beginning to get frantic.

 _How was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell her parents?_ She looked around at her dreary little room and knew that there was no way she wanted her child to call it home. She pictured herself, carrying a stroller up the four flights of stairs, huffing and puffing in the heat of the laundromat, having to fend off vermin that wanted to attack her precious baby in the middle of the night.

The oven in her shared apartment had recently stopped working, and their cheapskate landlord informed his tenants that he wanted an extra hundred dollars a month from each of them before he would consider fixing it. The four room mates sat down and all agreed that they weren't going to pay, since none of them had time to bake anyway.

So in protest, they found a polite way to tell the landlord to screw his oven, and kept paying him the same amount. Elizabeth imagined herself, having to tell a sweet, dark haired, green eyed little boy that Mommy couldn't bake him a cake, since Mommy's apartment was a terrible place to live and they didn't have an oven. She inhaled deeply, fretting about her current situation. Living like this was tolerable enough for her, but there was no way she could bring up her child in this dump!

Elizabeth pictured Nicholas' studio apartment. It was certainly no place to bring up an infant. Where were they going to put the crib? Where would they store the baby's clothes? Her heart began fluttering. Their relationship was so fresh, so new. She still had a lot of insecurities, so many hopes and expectations,and now she was about to add a child into the equation! Elizabeth could already see the looks on the faces of Nicholas' family after they found out.

 _They're all going to think I got pregnant on purpose!_

 ** _You made your bed Elizabeth_** , she said to herself. _ **No**_ , _ **!**_ she shook her head. **_You laid in Nicholas' bed. And now you're going to deal with it!_**

She put her head in her hand, deep in thought on her next step.

Her salary was significantly better than when she first arrived in the city, particularly since in addition to being a staff writer, she had become an assistant producer of the television show.

It was time to get her own place. She loved her roommates, had grown fond of them, counted them as her friends. But she needed more. She couldn't stay her closet sized room in someone else's house forever. She wasn't fabulously wealthy, but she was very happy with what she had accomplished. She had money in the bank, enough for what she hoped would be going towards a down payment.

The money her father told her about at Christmas was about to be put to good use. If this wasn't a rainy day, then she didn't know what was. Her child deserved this, deserved something much better than what she had now. Her hard work and patience would have to pay off. Buying property was always a good investment. Nicholas had hinted several times that he wanted them to move in together, but she had always held back, frightened about taking that step.

 _Shacking up with a man? Really Liz,?_ she giggled to herself. But he wasn't just any man. She was sure she loved him, more sure than anything. And that he loved her, still loved her, after all those years. Maybe that is what she was truly afraid of, the intensity of her feelings. She wanted to surprise him, show him that she had grown up, no longer the naive child she had been.

 _I need to find an agent_ , she thought. Memories of her flight a year ago came flooding back to her mind. The man she sat next to worked in real estate, she recalled, as she looked for the business card he handed to her. Peter Avery was the name written on it. She examined the card and dialed the number.

 ** _Mr Avery,?_** Elizabeth said, her tone nervous, as a male voice answered the phone. _ **Y**_ ** _ou might not remember me, but we sat next to each other on a flight from California? It was last year, in April. You spilled something on me. Remember?_**

 ** _Ah yes, the voice said in recognition._**

 ** _I'll never forget such a lovely girl. I always wondered what happened to you...?_**

 ** _Elizabeth,_** she reminded him.

 ** _Yes, now I remember. Elizabeth._**

 ** _So what can I help you with?_**

 ** _Well, I'm looking for a place,_** Elizabeth said her anxiety mounting.

 ** _Buy or rent,?_** _he asked._

 ** _Buy,_** she swallowed.

 ** _Really? Are you ready to take the plunge and delve into buying real estate? There are lots of sharks out there, but me, I'm more like a dolphin, but only for nice young ladies like yourself. This makes me very excited._**

 ** _I always love getting homes for new clients. I have listings on Park Ave, the Village, lots of places in Brooklyn. Park Slope, Brooklyn Heights, you name it. You want a palace, I've got a palace._**

 ** _You want a hole in the wall? I've got that too. Lots of properties in the Bronx, if that's what you want. And if it's Queens…. Well... What area are you looking for?_**

Elizabeth tensed. ** _I don't know. I would love to live in Manhattan, but I know I can't afford it. One of the outer boroughs would be much better for me, except Staten Island. It's way too far. And, I have to commute to the city every morning._**

 ** _I see,_** Mr Avery said. ** _So are you a first time buyer?_**

 ** _Yes._** Elizabeth said.

 ** _Hmmmm, well e_** _ **ventually you'll probably need to get a lawyer.**_

 ** _But first, most important is how much are you willing to spend?_**

 ** _Well, not too much. I mean, nothing more than two hundred thousand, that's about as much as I can afford._**

 ** _Well, there are some nice studios in the city for around that price. You don't get a lot of space, but I have some in very good neighborhoods._**

 ** _Do you want something new? Or prewar. Art Deco?_**

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. ** _I'm not sure. I love the look of older buildings, but I am aware that they come with a mountain load of problems that I'm not prepared to handle. I live in an older building now, and I'm looking to try something a bit more modern._**

 ** _Well, I'm glad you called me. I think I have something that you'll like. It's brand new. It's perfect for young people like yourself. The area isn't the best, but, I think you'll be able to afford it. Why don't you meet me there?_**

 ** _OK,_** Elizabeth agreed, her heart racing.

 ** _How about tomorrow? Maybe around six in the evening? Take the seven train, one stop from Grand Central and meet me outside of the station. It's Vernon Jackson Ave._**

 ** _Alright. I'll call you tomorrow to confirm…_**

The next day, Elizabeth stood at the corner of fiftieth avenue and Jackson Avenue waiting for Mr Avery to show up. She knew it was way to early to feel her baby moving, but she convinced herself that the butterflies in her stomach was he or she kicking her to get out of the gross apartment she was living in and find somewhere better.

She looked around at her surroundings. A lone tower, stood among several shorter buildings.

 ** _There you are,_** Mr Avery emerged from the bottom of the subway stairs. His toupee was no longer on his head, giving him a completely different appearance. **_I'm sorry to be a little late. The train was stuck at Times Square. Some signal issue,_** he explained, as he shook her hand.

 ** _Nice to see you again Elizabeth,_** he winked at her. ** _Now follow me, I'll take you to the listing._** They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. **_Now I know what you're thinking. This area isn't exactly the Upper East Side. Am I right?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Elizabeth laughed, as she became more relaxed.

 ** _Although my neighborhood isn't much better,_** she said.

 ** _It looks bad now, but don't worry. Things are looking up, especially on the waterfront,_** Mr Avery said.

 ** _Wow, I didn't realize we were so close to the river,_** Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at the Chrysler building shining in the sunlight.

 ** _I know, it's pretty amazing isn't it? This area has been rezoned recently. Basically, whoever buys into this building will be a pioneer. There's nothing here, no shops, no supermarkets._**

 ** _Just warehouses and garages._**

 ** _There's a lack of facilities, but the city is just one stop away. There are many more established neighborhoods, once you move further into Queens._** They entered the lobby of the tower and he motioned her over to the elevator. **_This building is so new, they don't even have a full time doorman yet,_** he said, as he pressed the forty two button.

 ** _Wow, we're going that high?_**

 ** _Yes, I thought I would show you the nicer apartments first, reel you in so you can't say no,_** Mr Avery grinned.

Elizabeth smiled, feeling more at ease. **_Where are you from originally?_**

 ** _I'm actually from South Jersey. I first came to the city, went to medical school, failed miserably, ended up as an EMT, and then made my way into real estate. I've also been a dealer in AC,_**

 ** _AC?_**

 ** _Atlantic City. I washed windows, was a bartender, anything to make it. Not everyone makes it. It doesn't matter how smart and tough you think you are, this city is a hard place to be in,_** he said opening the door to apartment three A.

 ** _We're not on the third floor,_** Elizabeth observed curiously. **_So why does it say three A?_**

 ** _That's because we're on the penthouse level,_** Mr Avery explained. **_There are thirty nine regular floors, and after that it's the penthouses. It's all real estate speak, designed to attract potential buyers like yourself._**

 ** _I see_** , Elizabeth nodded.

 ** _I think you'll really like this_** _,_ he said as she followed him in. **_The best thing about this building, is that, they can't build anything residential in front of it. There are plans for a library, which won't be anything above five stories. So the views will be safe forever._**

 ** _Oh wow,_** Elizabeth said, looking out the window. **_I can see everything from here._**

 ** _Told you. Nice huh? If the missus wasn't so keen on her fresh coffee from Eli's every morning, I would move right in. You know what? Two of the penthouses below have been sold. There are four penthouse floors,_** he said, motioning her over to the bedrooms.

 ** _Penthouse one A and one B are both sold. They both have large outdoor terraces, but only one bedroom. Two A is in contract. Also four A and four B, they're sold too. The upper three penthouse floors have smaller balconies, but all have two bedrooms. I know, the bedrooms are not very big._**

 ** _It's bigger that the one I have now,_** Elizabeth laughed, thinking of her tiny bedroom.

 ** _Yes, I imagine. The living rooms here are pretty large, for New York standards,_** Mr Avery continued. ** _The other penthouses that face Queens are a bit cheaper. We can take a look if you want. Every floor has twelve or thirteen apartments. The building is still only half full. The lower floors are moving pretty quickly, because of the discounted prices._** He motioned over the expanse near the windows.

 ** _You can see the panoramic views of the city across the river. It doesn't get much better than this. The only place you see anything as good as this is over in New Jersey, across the Hudson. And I like this better because you see the Empire state right in front of you. I feel like I can reach out and touch it. No one in Manhattan can boast these views._**

 ** _Is there a washer and a dryer,?_** Elizabeth asked, as her excitement rose.

 ** _Right here,_** Mr Avery said opening a door off the kitchen. ** _The machines fit very neatly into the closet. Do you have that now? In your apartment?_**

 ** _I wish,!_** Elizabeth giggled. **_I have to go to the laundromat with my cart to wash my clothes,_** she explained. **_And walk down four flights of stairs. It's not that bad actually. I've gotten used to it. Even the rude attendant. And the gunk in the machines._**

 ** _I know that gunk, I've seen it myself,_** he chuckled. **_Laundry in your apartment is a luxury here in the city as you probably already know. I can't tell you how many newcomers I have shown apartments to that have no idea that few landlords allow washing machines._**

 ** _There's also a full laundry room in the building. And a gym is being worked on right now. The goal is to attract young people like yourself into this neighborhood, to revitalize the place. There are tennis courts in the back of the building. And the best thing? Plenty of parking under the structure._**

 ** _Yes, I saw the signs when we were coming in. I haven't really needed a car though._**

Mr Avery examined Elizabeth closely. ** _Here's a plan that I think you'll like. You're a young lady, you might want a family someday._**

 ** _Well I…_** Elizabeth started.

 ** _Don't be bashful, you must have a boyfriend. Babies come sooner than you sometimes think. Apartment three B is next door. It's identical to this one. We can take apartment B and combine it with this one. That way, you get double the room. That's what the person in four A did. They bought four B too._**

 ** _We can knock down some walls, and make the bedrooms bigger, also, one of the living rooms can be your huge master suite. So what do you think? That leaves you with three large bedrooms instead of four smaller ones. You still have four bathrooms, and one of them can be converted to just a powder room. The extra kitchen can serve as a small den or closet space._**

 ** _I don't know if I can afford two of them,_** Elizabeth said hesitatingly, not quite understanding what he was babbling about.

 ** _Well think about it. The asking price for one penthouse is $120 000. Ten years down the line, when this place is all built up, you're going to be thanking me. Or you know what? Keep one apartment for yourself and rent out the other. Let your tenant pay the mortgage._** He rambled on and on about the benefits of buying in an undiscovered neighborhood, and Elizabeth tuned him out.

 _Could she really do this? Could she really buy a place in New York City? All by herself?_ Her doubts entered her mind again. Buying property out here just seemed so final. Like she was really leaving California for good. It was one thing to rent a place, living with roommates. It was quite another, to make this huge decision, to buy her own place without her parents, without Steven, without Jessica…..

 ** _I'll take it_** , she said, interrupting the realtor, who was adjusting his glasses while he pointed out various sky scrapers to her. **_Just let me call my father. He's a lawyer, and he'll be able to help me out with everything. Although his expertise is not real estate law, but still, I do want some input._**

 ** _Well, there's still lots of other places to take you to,_** Mr Avery continued. ** _I haven't even showed you what I have in Brooklyn._**  
 ** _You didn't let me take you to the lower apartments yet. They're the same set up, but on lower floors. Anything over the 30th floor means excellent views, and they're slightly cheaper than this one._**

 ** _No, my mind is made up,_** Elizabeth insisted surprised at her own determination. ** _Penthouses it is. I just need to get everything together._**

 _My baby deserves this,!_ she thought. _I'll make it work. It has to work, I can do this, all by myself!_

 ** _Well, take the time you need, but not too much time. I have several clients who are looking as well, but to tell you the truth, some people are afraid of the neighborhood. I mean, no one really wants to live in this part of Queens. Not yet anyway._**

 ** _But like I said, this place is one stop on the train from Manhattan, and in a few years, the development will be out of the park! Mark my words, this is going to be the next hot neighborhood, and you'll be very happy you took a risk and bought early..._**

* * *

The next day, on a balmy spring morning, Elizabeth dialed her old home on Calico Drive.

 _Neither of them have left for work yet,_ she thought, thinking of her parents. _I can't tell them I'm pregnant,_ she fretted. _I'll just tell them later, when I start showing_ ,! she thought in panic.

After three rings, a friendly Ned Wakefield answered.

 ** _Good morning Daddy,_** she spoke on hearing his voice.

 ** _Liz? It's good to hear from you. It's Liz,_** she heard him saying to her mother.

 ** _Oh hi Liz,_** she heard her mother in the background.

 ** _Are you alright honey? It's kind of early._**

 ** _Sure Dad. I'm fine. I just wanted to call early to make sure you'd still be home._**

 ** _So what's up? How's work?_**

 ** _Work is good, I can't complain._**

 ** _And how are your roommates?_**

 ** _Well…, Adrienne is trying out for the lead in Giselle. I think she'll get it. She's amazing. And the guys, well Dad, they're guys. Living with Steven for all those years gave me good practice,_** she laughed.

 ** _And speaking of which._**

 ** _What is it Liz? Is something wrong?_**

 ** _No Dad, something is right._**

Elizabeth held her breath. **_Well…I've decided to buy my own place. Here in the city. Queens actually._**

Silence...

 ** _Daddy, are you there?_**

 ** _Yes, I'm here Liz._**

 ** _I've decided to get a place,_** Elizabeth repeated.

 ** _I heard you,_** her father returned.

 ** _I need your help. I need your help with all the legal issues. I'm totally clueless Dad, about these things._**

More silence...

 ** _Dad?_**

 ** _Yes Liz. I'm here. I'm just a little shocked that's all. Every time you call us, I'm hoping you'll tell me that you're coming home._**

 ** _Dad, not now please,_** she begged _._ ** _I've heard it from Mom, and I've heard it from Steve too. Sweet Valley is my past. California is my past._**

 ** _I know, I know. I have to accept it,_** Ned sighed into the phone. ** _My child is so far away and I never see her._**

 ** _Dad, I'm almost twenty-three, not a child._**

 ** _You'll always be my little girl, even when you're ninety and I'm old bones in a box._**

 ** _Daddy, don't say things like that!_**

 ** _It's true though. I go to bed every night worrying. Steve's here with us, Jessica is fifteen minutes away, but you. I always thought you'd be the one to stay close to home, stay close to your mother and I._**

 ** _Daddy, don't._** Tears were beginning to form.

 ** _I'm sorry Liz, I didn't mean to upset you. If you're determined to do this…._**

 ** _Yes I am,_** she said decidedly.

 ** _Well I want to help you as much as I can,_** Ned promised. **_I can't practice in New York State, but I am going to do everything possible to make this smooth for you, whatever you decide. I have a few colleagues who I am sure that can help you. Old law school buddies of mine who are always asking your mother and me to visit. Well, now I have a good reason._**

 ** _Why don't you fly over here Dad? Fly over and see what I'm up to, what I'm thinking of buying. Even if I don't buy it, I still want to see you. We can spend time together._**

 ** _That's a good idea Liz. We all miss you so much. All of us._** She knew he was hinting about Jessica.

 ** _I know it's short notice, but time is constrained. I really need to get the ball rolling. Why don't you and Mom both come over, I would love to see both of you. And I'll need her expertise in decorating. We'll talk about it._**

 ** _How about I call you later,_** Ned promised, ** _and we'll talk it over; make plans to fly over there._**

 ** _Thanks Dad. I'll talk to you later, OK?_**

 ** _Sure honey, later._**

The next day, the phone rang, and Elizabeth pounced on it, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard her father's voice.

 ** _Well, your Mom wants to come, but she's flying out to San Francisco in a couple of days with a client,_** Ned explained, after telling Elizabeth that Alice wasn't traveling with him.

 ** _She's been planning this for weeks._**

 ** _So I'll be coming alone. I've contacted one of my friends that I was telling you about. He's more than happy to help you. We'll arrange a meeting when I get there._**

 ** _I'm sorry you can't stay with me Dad, it's just that, well, I have no space._**

 ** _It's OK Liz. Steve told me all about it. I booked the Marriott in Times Square. My friend, Miles Jackson will help us with all the legalities. He said he'd meet us somewhere on West forty ninth street. I figured that's close to Times Square, so that's why I booked a hotel there. It's close right?_**

 ** _It is, but Dad!_**

 ** _What?_**

 ** _That place is a huge tourist trap._** Elizabeth giggled. ** _It's noisy, crowded._**

 ** _Well, your old Dad needs some excitement in his life. So Times Square it is,_** Ned laughed.

 ** _OK Dad, but don't say I didn't warn you when you can't fall asleep,_** she warned.

They spoke for a few more minutes and Elizabeth hung up the phone, happy at the thought of seeing her father again...


	39. Chapter 39

The building that I refer to is real. In the 90s, you could buy a place there for fifty thousand dollars for the lower floors, and maximum one hundred and twenty thousand for the upper floors. As of 2017, a million dollars won't get you very far.

* * *

On a perfect cloudless morning, Lila went into the kitchen and looked hungrily at the assortment of pastries on the polished marble counter top. To her surprise, Grace was sitting there at the small table, stirring milk into her tea. She had come down from her bedroom, a bit later than usual, expecting that her mother would have already gone to her store in Los Angeles. Lila hadn't spoken to her mother in over a week. Grace looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. Lila grimaced as her mother sent a pleading look in her direction.

 ** _Good morning Lila,_** Grace said, a hopeful look in her grey eyes. Lila glanced at her, ready to continue the cold war that had been brewing ever since she found out about her true paternity. She had spoken to Roger a couple of times, and he had tried to sway her into meeting her mother half way. After their conversations, she was realizing that Roger really was someone she could form a connection with, someone she could confide in, to really talk to. That is, when she wasn't trying to seduce him.

Lila almost giggled in remembrance. She and Roger were in the Patman's pool house, hiding away from his Aunt Marie, when she decided to put the moves on him. It was fun, watching him try to resist her. He had become a challenge, there was nothing Lila liked better than a man who was falling at her feet.

But Roger wasn't there, not yet anyway. He was quick to deny that he still liked her, but it was too obvious that she had an effect on him. His busty blonde girlfriend had gone back to Rumford in New Jersey, and Lila was more than happy to take advantage of her absence.

Lila grabbed a pastry, ready to turn around and walk out of the room. But the pitiful look on her mother's face softened her heart, and she returned her mother's greeting.

 ** _Would you like to sit down? I know you're still angry_** … An encouraging hint of a smile appeared on her mother's drawn face.

 ** _Fine_** , Lila replied, pouring a cup of coffee. She sat down at the breakfast table across from Grace, and took a bite of a jam filled danish. Grace looked at her, her eyes hesitant.

 ** _Look Lila, we're going to have to talk about this eventually….. I want to explain, to tell you everything._**

 ** _What's there to say?_** Lila remarked glumly. **_My father is a vagrant. I'm a low class nobody, the daughter of a bum._**

Graced sighed heavily. **_I wish you wouldn't say that. George is your father in every way that counts, but….._**

Grace bit her lip, as if she was afraid to move on.

 ** _You know I was very young when I had you,_** she continued. **_George married me when I was already pregnant. You already know that though. I was only eighteen when I got pregnant, and nineteen when you were born. I wasn't ready to be a mother._**

Lila flipped her hair and focused on her mother. ** _So you initially passed me off to Daddy as his own? When did you tell him I wasn't his?_**

 ** _He knew soon after you turned three, after I had already moved away, but he was still willing to raise you. George had sent me some pictures, and the resemblance to Gerald was all too obvious to deny. By then, Gerald had taken off._**

 ** _Gerald? That's his name?_**

 ** _Yes, Gerald Baker._**

Lila scoffed. **_Baker? Great. So my ancestors worked sweating over ovens?_**

 ** _I had no way to contact him,_** Grace continued, ignoring Lila's remark. **_And George… your father was stable, mature, and I knew he'd be a better parent for you. George and I….we did love each other….at first._**

 ** _I already told you about how much we were fighting around that time. We weren't getting along and we ended it. Your father was almost ten years older than me. I was practically still a child, too young for the life I was suddenly living in._**

 ** _And then,_** Grace added ** _, George took me to court and had me declared unfit. I knew I could either tell him you might not be his, or have to take you away myself, with no money, to look for your real father. I wasn't one hundred percent sure until you grew a little and I saw who you really looked like._**

 ** _Before I moved away to France, I went back to live with my parents, taking you with me, but by then, my family had lost most of their money, and I could no longer fight,_** Grace added.

Grace looked at Lila, her eyes pleading for understanding.

 ** _How long Mom,?_** Lila demanded. ** _How long has he been in town? This man has been stalking me for almost a year now, and you didn't think to tell me who he was? I was at my wits end, thinking he was some kind of sicko. So why have you been meeting him?_**

 ** _I've been giving him money._**

 ** _He's been blackmailing you?_**

 ** _No, it's not like that. I mean, I always meant to tell you. He's been wanting to meet you, but I've been putting it off._**

 ** _He can't find work and I've been helping him with his bills._**

 ** _Does Dad know?_**

 ** _George does know. I told him everything, the day… the day you caught us at the Valley Inn. I didn't want to stir up trouble. But your father, he understands. He's sensed that I haven't been myself, that I've been under a lot of pressure recently._**

 ** _Look Lila, George does love you. I know you feel like he's been absent your whole life, but he does care for you. I know he's not the most obvious person when showing his affection, but you had the best upbringing that I could have given you at the time. I was a kid, I had a lot of growing up to do, and I couldn't have handled you by myself. My parents were no help, they didn't think much of George anyway, and it would have been even worse if I suggested that your father was a mechanic who I…,_** Grace turned her reddened face, ** _who I only had been with once._**

 ** _So how did he find out about me,?_** Lila asked, her face tense.

 ** _Well, he read the paper, and he saw our picture, after we gave that donation to the middle school playground a year ago. He noted how much you look like his daughter and…._**

 ** _Wait, he has a daughter,?_** Lila gasped. **_I have a sister?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Grace affirmed. **_she's a teenager. And she does have similar features to yours._**

 ** _I've seen her,_** Lila said suddenly, remembering the young girl going into the blue van. **_Does she have long, brown hair like mine?_**

 ** _She does,_** Grace nodded. **_She's actually in Nevada now, with her family as far as I know._**

 ** _So that's how he figured it out, that I'm his daughter,?_** Lila asked.

 ** _Yes, as I was saying,_** Grace said, ** _he saw you and he read about our family, and saw that I was your mother._** She took a sip of her tea. **_He found me and confronted me, and I couldn't deny it. Gerald told me he'd leave town, and he did, but he came back. And then he got arrested last year._**

 ** _Yes,_** Lila confirmed. **_I remember, it was right outside the bar._**

 ** _He told me you saw when the police took him away,_** her mother continued. **_It was for unpaid traffic tickets. But, well….he does have a record._**

 ** _So he's been in prison?_** Lila put her hands in her head. **_For what?_**

 ** _Armed robbery,_** Grace whispered. **_It was a long time ago though. He's kind of a drifter, one of those people who's always down on his luck._**

 ** _This day is just getting better and better._** Lila remarked. **_So how did you get involved with him in the first place? I mean, I obviously exist, and I can clearly see I look a lot like him. I can't understand, for the life of me, how you could have gotten involved with someone like that!_**

A horrible thought entered Lila's mind and she looked in terror at her mother.

 ** _He didn't force you did he? I mean, he didn't rape you?_**

 ** _No!_** Grace corrected her immediately. **_It wasn't like that. I was a bit rebellious when I was younger. He used to work at a garage, fixing cars. I dented my car a couple of times, and I didn't want my parents to know._**

 ** _So I went over to the garage, and we started talking. He fixed it for free, both times. I grew up wealthy, and very sheltered, and he represented something that I could use to make my parents mad, to rise up against them, their strict rules, and their old money ways. We didn't even have a real relationship._**

 ** _But didn't you say the same about Dad? About his working class background? You told me he was a butcher's son._**

 ** _He was. George didn't grow up with money either. He made his own fortune._**

 ** _So you had a roll in the hay with this Gerald person? Or was it in the back seat of his car?_**

Grace frowned, shaking her head. **_I have no excuse except the fact that I was young and foolish and I made a mistake._**

Lila folded her arms. **_So I'm a mistake now?_**

 ** _No Lila, I didn't mean it like that. I don't regret having you. I love you, and your brother very much._**

At that moment the phone rang, and Eva, one of the Fowler's maids, walked in and handed Grace the receiver.

 ** _Telephone Mrs Fowler,_** Eva said politely, interrupting the conversation.

 ** _Hello?_** Grace said. **_Oh hi. No I'll be in today. I'm just running a little late. I am busy though, I'm not sure when._**

 ** _Don't worry Grace,_** Lila whispered to her mother. **_We'll talk more later._**

Grace put her hand over the mouthpiece.

 ** _You're sure?_**

Lila nodded. ** _Later…._**

She moved into the west wing of Fowler Crest and into her elegant bedroom. She lay back on her bed, thinking about the new revelations. For much of her life, she was coddled and pampered from a distance. She had always wondered if this was the true reason why. Because she wasn't George's biological child. The sense of pride she had always worn from having his last name always had a nagging accomplice of insecurity, that she wasn't his true daughter, and that someday he might marry and have a real baby of his own.

It was the reason why she was often hostile to the women he dated, did everything in her power to sabotage his numerous relationships, shunned his girlfriends and always found a way to send them packing. She didn't want to compete with anyone for George's affection, which was often detached when he doled it out. _And now,_ Lila thought, _now the other woman in his life….. the one that had given him a child, was her own mother!….._

* * *

Two days later, Elizabeth made her way to JFK airport to meet her father. She missed Nicholas. He was gone now for a week and she longed to see him, she missed his voice whispering in her ear, the smell of his cologne, the feeling of his hands on her body. They spoke over the phone every morning, and it was always at the tip of her tongue to tell him about her pregnancy. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was something she wanted to tell him in person, to gauge his reaction, to see how he would take the news.

She went to terminal three and into the arrivals lounge. After twenty minutes, she caught a glimpse of a tall dark haired man, with a bit of greying hair at his temples, but who was every bit as fit as he was twenty years ago. She waved and hurried up to him.

 ** _Hi Daddy,_** she embraced him warmly. They pulled apart as he examined her. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

 ** _Let me look at you,_** Ned Wakefield smiled, looking over his daughter. **_Are you all right,?_** he said, as they walked arm in arm out the sliding doors and onto the taxi stand.

 ** _Of course I am Dad,_** she smiled happily at him.

 ** _We watch the news Liz. There's always something horrible going on it this city. Gunshots, stabbings, drugs!_**

 ** _Dad! It's not that terrible. New York has a bad rep. But it's pretty safe for a big city._**

Ned shook his dark head. **_Your mother and I worry though._**

 ** _Dad! You're here to help me, not tell me about the crime rate._**

 ** _Now how was your flight,?_** Elizabeth asked, kissing her father's cheek.

 ** _It was great. No turbulence. I slept through the whole thing. Well, until they woke us up for breakfast,_** he laughed. They got into a taxi and gave the driver the address.

 ** _And how is Nicholas?_**

 ** _He's great Dad,_** Elizabeth smiled. **_He's actually in London on business._**

 ** _That's too bad,_** Ned said. **_I wanted to have a chance to talk to him, man to man._**

Elizabeth almost cringed at her father's words. She bit her lip.

 _You'll probably be talking to him very soon,_ she said inwardly, _after you find out I'm pregnant!_

She looked at her father at the corner of her eye. _There's just no way I can tell him, not yet anyway. I'll tell Mom first and then we'll tell him together._

 _Coward,!_ she said to herself. _Stop acting like a child. You're no longer a teenager. You had sex, so what? Dad won't think less of you if he knows!_

The car traveled over the expressway heading towards Manhattan.

 ** _There it is_** _,_ Ned said excitedly. **_That's the New York everyone hears about,_** he stated, as the skyline got closer and closer. They moved through the traffic in Queens and headed for the midtown tunnel.

 ** _You see that building right there?_** Elizabeth pointed to the lone building standing prominently in the distance. **_That's the one where I want to buy into._**

Ned looked at the direction where she was motioning. **_It's pretty tall._**

 ** _Well it's taller than everything around it._**

 ** _There are plans to build a lot more in the area,_** Elizabeth added.

 ** _We'll see. I really want to check this place out before you make a decision,_** Ned said, putting his hand on Elizabeth's. They entered the tunnel and were soon on their way towards forty fifth street in front of the Marriott. The cab driver pulled up in front of the hotel as Elizabeth pulled out her wallet to pay him.

 ** _Look at my grown up daughter, paying for the taxi,_** Ned remarked grinning. **_You sure you have enough?_**

 ** _Sure Dad, it's OK,_** Elizabeth laughed as she stepped out of the car. The driver opened the trunk and Ned pulled out his small carry on bag from the back. They made their way into the lobby where she watched as her father checked into his room. They walked over to the elevator. It was still early in the morning, before official check in time, so Ned ended up paying an early arrival fee.

 ** _I don't mind it,_** he remarked. ** _I slept on the plane, but I'm still pretty tired._** They moved up to the fortieth floor and into a double room that faced seventh avenue. ** _Wow,_** Ned said, as he admired the hustle and bustle from his window. **_You were right Liz, I don't know how I'll ever sleep. This is too much fun!_** ** _Look at all the lights! And all the people!_**

Elizabeth giggled. **_Dad, you sound like one of the tourists._**

 ** _I am one of the tourists,_** Ned said.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at her watch. ** _I have to go to work now, but I'll be back later to take you out somewhere. When do we meet with your lawyer friend?_**

Ned pulled out his small appointment book. **_Tonight actually, he said he'd meet us for dinner, Maybe around seven? I have his number right here._**

 ** _What are you going to do now?_** Elizabeth queried.

 ** _I think I'll take a nap. Or maybe I'll be adventurous and go exploring._**

 ** _How about I meet you here, around six?_** Elizabeth suggested. **_Just don't get lost if you go out,_** she warned.

 ** _I won't Liz,_** her father said, giving her a quick hug. **_I'll call your Mom, tell her I arrived._**

 ** _Alright then,_** Elizabeth said, returning the embrace. ** _I have to go now._**

 ** _How are you getting there_** ** _,_** ** _?_** Ned wanted to know. ** _Do you need money for a taxi?_**

 ** _No, Daddy. I can take the bus, or I can walk._**

 ** _Walk? How far is it?_**

 ** _It's on fourteenth street, about thirty streets away. It's not a big deal,_** Elizabeth said, as she picked up on her father's disapproval. ** _I can manage. I like the exercise._**

 ** _Are the streets safe?_**

 ** _It's very safe Dad. Much safer than my own neighborhood. Now stop worrying._** She kissed Ned on the cheek as they opened the door. **_Here's my number at work, in case you need it. Bye Daddy,_** she smiled and waved as she walked towards the elevator…..

Elizabeth arrived back at the Marriott at five thirty to meet her father going over some travel brochures that were laid out on the bed.

 _ **I'm looking at all the great places I can take your mother to**_ , Ned laughed, as he gave Elizabeth another hug. **_I called Miles this morning and he said he'd meet us at six. How far away do we have to go?_**

 ** _It's just a few streets north of here,_** Elizabeth answered. ** _It won't take us five minutes to get there._** She watched as her father grabbed his wallet, and put on his light tailored jacket. The two of them went to the elevator and were soon out in the busy street.

 ** _Wow, this place is great,_** Ned said as they walked out of the building. ** _It's even better when it's getting darker than in the daytime,_** he declared excitedly. **_I wish your mother was here. I promised her I'd go to Junior's and buy her some cheesecake. I don't know what or where Junior's is, so you'll have to show me._**

 ** _I know where it is,_** Elizabeth told him. ** _It's in Brooklyn._**

 ** _I love this,_** Ned said, looking at the bright lights as they moved slowly down the pavement. **_No wonder you like New York so much._**

The place was packed with visitors, all of them oohing and aahing at the sites. Elizabeth walked ahead and past them, trying to get to the bistro where they'd be meeting her father's colleague. She turned around, expecting to see Ned right behind her. She spotted him standing among the crowd, his camera in hand, snapping away.

 ** _Dad!_** Elizabeth said in exasperation. **_It's just Times Square, it's no big deal. There are lots of prettier places in the city to see. Which I will take you to if we have time. And Junior's too since Mom insists…._**

They moved upwards for a few more minutes and reached the restaurant, where Miles Jackson, a greyish blonde man, around her father's age, greeted them warmly. A half hour later, they were seated at a table, catching up on old times with lively conversation and several anecdotes from their past. The trio ordered their meals and were just enjoying an appetizer when Miles examined Elizabeth.

 ** _I can't believe how much you look like Alice,_** Miles remarked to her. **_Good thing you take after your Mom,_** he smirked at his dinner companions.

 ** _You know I take offense to that,_** Ned said in mock anger.

 ** _You know my mother?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _Yes, I do. I had a little crush on her, but she didn't give me a second glance. Your father and I had some good times in law school,_** Miles grinned wickedly. **_I remember some nights, chasing girls, all of us drunk….. Those were the days…_**

 ** _Oh really?_** Elizabeth said, looking at her father. ** _I thought you were a book worm Daddy, who studied all the time?_**

 ** _Well, I had some fun times,_** Ned grinned. **_And then I met your mother….. She put a stop to whatever ideas I had about other women._**

Elizabeth giggled. ** _Well, you'll have to tell me more about it, Daddy, about your wild days._**

 ** _See Miles?_** Ned joked. **_Now you have me in trouble with my daughter._**

 ** _Just don't tell your mother Elizabeth._** Miles smiled, deep in thought. **_I miss California. I haven't been there in years. After I graduated, I took a job in New Jersey, and after a while, moved here to New York….._**

For the next hour, he talked more about himself, and then they got to the matter at hand. Elizabeth felt like she was in over her head, listening to all the legalities of buying property. She couldn't understand half of what they were talking about, and she felt a sense of relief that her father was with her. He seemed so confident, so sure of everything that the two men discussed, and she knew then what a good idea it was to call him for help with her potential purchase.

They two men laid out all the terms, requirements and asked lots of questions that Elizabeth didn't even consider, till she was assured that everything would go smoothly.

The next day, she brought her father to her apartment in Williamsburg, and could see from the look on his face that he was not happy with where she was living.

 ** _This is your room?_** Ned said, looking critically the small space. **_I see._**

Ned walked over to the small bed and peered out the window.

 ** _I don't want to say it, but you have to get out of here,_** he said, turning around.

 ** _Dad, it's not that bad._**

 ** _Not that bad!_** Ned shook his head. ** _From what I see, this neighborhood isn't safe!_**

 ** _Don't think I didn't notice all the men downstairs, hanging out on the stoop, gawking at my daughter! If your mother was here, she'd agree with me!_**

 ** _Daddy…._**. Elizabeth grabbed her father's arm, not wanting to argue. ** _I told Mr Avery that we would meet him at eleven._** **_So let's go._**

Within an hour, they met the realtor and Elizabeth watched as her father walked around both apartments, her breath held as he looked throughout the rooms.

 ** _Well?_** Elizabeth said. **_What do you think Dad?_**

 ** _I like it. It's brand new, the building is clean, and I like the security. Also, I love the fact that there's nothing but water in front of us. And the windows are sound proof. And the view. This is amazing,_** Ned said, looking out the window. **_And buying more than one apartment is a solid investment._**

 ** _Oh, yes, that's what I told your daughter,_** Mr Avery said, and the two men prattled on more about real estate trends. Within the same day, an offer was made, and the contract negotiations began. Elizabeth knew the whole process usually took several weeks, but she felt a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders.

Later that evening, with all the business matters dealt with, Elizabeth went to lower Manhattan and took her father for a ride on the Staten Island Ferry, where they sat facing west, watching the statue of liberty in the distance.

 ** _I just can't believe, can't believe my daughter is about to buy real estate in New York City. You've all grown up so fast,_** Ned said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 ** _Dad,_** Elizabeth said, putting her hand on Ned's arm. She wasn't used to seeing her father so emotional. **_It was bound to happen eventually. Me moving away. I promise to come home more often,_** she said, trying to appease him. ** _Or you and Mom can visit me,_** she said. **_I'll have the room, soon, after I move in._**

 _Probably sooner than expected, after you hear about my little surprise,!_ she thought to herself.

 ** _I'm really happy you're here now,_** Elizabeth remarked, giving her father a hug. **_So how long will it take? Before I can move in?_**

 ** _Perhaps four to six weeks,_** Ned answered, as he focused his camera. ** _Miles will do everything, and will keep in touch with you as it all goes along. We just have to wait till it's all settled till closing._** **_And then you can get out of that little place you call your home…._**

After taking her father sightseeing, they went to Junior's restaurant for dinner, where Ned ordered some cheesecake to take home to his wife. The next day Elizabeth dropped him off at the airport, and she couldn't help but feel guilty, as she watched him walk into the aircraft gangway. _The next time he sees me, I'll have a big belly. Then I'll have some real explaining to do…_


	40. Chapter 40

Two weeks later, Elizabeth was standing in a busy dressing room behind her room mate Adrienne, pulling on the laces of a silk brocade corset. Not that her friend needed it. She pulled tighter, making Adrienne's waist even smaller than it already was. They were at the St. Regis hotel, preparing for a Victorian and Edwardian fashion show, where Elizabeth recruited Adrienne and her tiny ballerina friends to present the delicate antique clothing.

Mrs Abigail Wexford had supplied several dresses and accessories from her personal collection for the show, and the petite dancers were the only people Elizabeth knew who could actually fit into the fine lace and silk gowns. Elizabeth was there with Cityscoop's camera crew, covering the show for work, and she quickly found herself immersed with the preparation of the models, as well as producing the show for television.

Enthusiastic spectators, the majority of who were women with their daughters, were seated in the hotel's famous Versailles room, sipping on iced tea, and feasting on delectable sandwiches and small cakes. The proceeds from the ticket sales would be going towards a battered women's shelter in the Bronx. Photographers flitted in and out of the dressing room, capturing the marvelous outfits from a time long gone by.

Adrienne was chatting at her usual mile a minute rate, and Elizabeth could barely concentrate on what she was saying. Nicholas was arriving from London that evening, and Elizabeth felt like she was bursting with anticipation to see him again. She missed him like she never thought she was capable, but at the same time, was anxious about how he would react to her news. She swept her eyes over the room that was surrounded by a bevy of swan like young women, and Elizabeth couldn't help but admire their graceful necks and perfect posture. She giggled suddenly, remembering how much of a disaster she had been at ballet class.

 ** _What's so funny?_** Adrienne asked, looking at her curiously as she raised her slim arms and stuck a hairpin in her bun.

 ** _I just remembered how bad I was at ballet._**

 ** _You took lessons? You Liz? You never told me that,_** Adrienne smirked at her.

 ** _Yes, when I was twelve,_** Elizabeth responded. ** _I was a complete failure. Your five year old pupils can probably dance circles around me._**

She was about to tell Adrienne about how much better Jessica was at dancing than she was, but she decided to keep it to herself. Mentioning Jessica would only invite more questions, and the last thing she wanted to talk about was her twin.

 _Talking about her means I'm letting her back in my life. And I refuse to let that happen!_

 ** _There you are Elizabeth,_** Mrs Wexford interrupted the two young women, as she walked in the dressing room, with her little chihuahua sticking it's head out of her jacket. Her maid Margo was right behind her, holding up a petticoat that was meant to wear over a crinoline.

 ** _They're ready to showcase the Civil War era unmentionables,_** Abigail told them.

 ** _How do I look?_** Adrienne asked, as Elizabeth strapped a caged crinoline to her waist.

 ** _You look perfect,_** Mrs Wexford said, looking at her frilly lace bloomers and camisole. **_Are the shoes comfortable,?_** she looked down at the spool heeled boots on the Adrienne's size six feet. **_They don't hurt do they? The leather is almost a hundred years old and it's pretty stiff. I was worried about that, that you girls might have pinched toes._**

 ** _No,_** **_they're fine,_** Adrienne assured her. **_Believe me, wearing these shoes is a literally a walk in the park compared to dancing on pointe._**

 ** _Well, that's good. Thank you Elizabeth, and thank you so much Adrienne,_** Abigail said graciously. **_We usually have preteens modeling for us, because they're the only ones who have feet that small. You and your friends have saved the day…._**

At that moment, her little dog began to bark at the camera crew. ** _Margo!_** Abigail cried out. ** _Bring Chi Chi outside and let Elias take her home,_** she said, referring to her apartment near Central Park. **_She needs her nap._**

 ** _Yes Mrs Wexford._** The dutiful maid gently picked up the tiny dog and walked out of the room. Adrienne was then called to the runway and they watched her elegantly walk away on the two inch Louis heels.

It's too bad you don't want to model Elizabeth, Mrs Wexford said. **_I do have some dresses that you can fit into. They're not all size negative two. Take this one for instance._** Abigail held up a high necked ivory tea gown from 1905. ** _This one can fit a modern size ten. You'd be able to wear it with plenty of room.  
_**

 ** _It's gorgeous,_** Elizabeth remarked, examining the fine cotton batiste material that was embellished with hand made lace. **_I don't think I've ever seen fabric quite like this. Is this one a wedding dress?_**

 ** _Actually it isn't, although it could be used as one,_** Mrs Wexford replied. **_Dresses like this one were commonly used every day, among all women. Wedding or not. You know Elizabeth, I always regret that Lance never had a sister. I'm hoping he'll settle down some day and get married, and then have a little girl. Then I can finally have someone to dress up and make her pretty._**

 ** _Besides Chi Chi?_** Elizabeth giggled.

 ** _Yes, besides ChiChi,_** Mrs Wexford laughed. ** _You know I always wanted a daughter…_**

 ** _And if you ever get around to getting married…._** Abigail started, her eyes twinkling ** _….. Now don't look at me like that. Eleanor has told me that you and Nicholas are joined at the hip!_**

 ** _Well we…_** Elizabeth began.

 ** _If the day ever comes and you prefer a more classic look, I'll let you have one of my dresses,_** Abigail offered.

Elizabeth blushed, not quite knowing what to say.

 ** _Well thank you,_** Elizabeth smiled, her stomach knotting again.

 ** _Speaking of marriage,_** Abigail continued, raising her brow. **_There might be a wedding in your boyfriend's family soon._**

 ** _Really?_** Elizabeth said curiously. **_Who is it? One of his cousins from Boston?_**

 ** _No,_** Abigail said, her eyes sparkling at the opportunity to gossip. **_The potential bride, is none other than…..Eleanor herself!_**

 ** _Oh?_** Elizabeth said in surprise. ** _Nicholas hasn't said anything._**

 ** _That's because Eleanor's been sneaky with the whole affair. Literally._** Abigail grinned. _**He probably doesn't know.**_ **_All those trips to Westport, they're just not to visit her sister Alva. Eleanor has a beau! I heard it all from Louise…you remember her don't you?_**

 ** _Yes, I do,_** Elizabeth said, as a picture of the plump elderly redhead came to mind.

 ** _Well, Louise's daughter in law told her everything, and then she called me straight away. Eleanor's been keeping company with Bart Van Buren,_** she held her chest and whispered, as if it was a government classified secret. Mrs Wexford inhaled dramatically.

 ** _No money,_** she breathed slowly, looking from side to side.

 ** _I see,_** Elizabeth nodded knowingly, trying not to laugh. In the world Abigail and her friends lived in, having no money was considered the gravest sin.

 ** _His son spent it all on his mistress in New Jersey! She's from the Jersey Shore. You know what they're like over there!_**

Abigail's features soured in distaste.

 ** _And she's less than half his age! Oh the scandal,!_** she sniffed exaggeratedly. ** _The shame!_**

 ** _But… I must say…._** she added, **_Bart is a fine gentleman. It's not his fault, that his son has dishonored him. I knew his wife very well, before she died. She was from New Canaan._**

 ** _I think it's sweet,_** Elizabeth told her, **_that Eleanor's dating at her age._**

 ** _Oh I know Elizabeth,_** Abigail said. Her old eyes twinkled. ** _It makes me want to find a man myself. I do get looks you know, my old face can turn a few grey and bald heads. At this time in our lives, people just want companionship. So if Eleanor is happy, then I'm happy for her….._**

* * *

Elizabeth was waiting nervously in the financial district where Nicholas worked. He had come home last night, and they had spent all their time wrapped around each other, making love in his twin sized bed. She was eager to show him their soon to be potential new home, but still couldn't come up with the words to tell him they were soon to become parents.

The butterflies in her stomach were especially busy that afternoon as she anticipated the reaction he would have when she told him about her pregnancy. She met him downtown in Manhattan and whisked him away from his office, hailing a cab at the curb of the building. She wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to the driver, who introduced himself as Ali. She put her index finger to her lips and pointed at Nicholas. The driver nodded to her in the mirror, understanding her intent.

 ** _Ohhhhh, a surprise for your boyfriend, ahhhhh.!_** Ali smiled at her in the mirror. **_I see._**

 ** _And now,_** Elizabeth said, whipping out a scarf from her purse. **_Come on,_** she teased, shaking the scarf at him.

 ** _OK, OK, I'll put it on,_** Nicholas laughed as she tied it over his eyes.

 ** _No peeking!_**

 ** _Why did you have to choose a scarf with fabric so thick? And so dark?_**

 ** _That's the whole idea Nicholas,_** she said, as the driver made his way through traffic. She looked at Nicholas, waving his hands in front of himself as they drove along.

 ** _Are we there yet,?_** he teased.

 ** _No Mr impatient,!_** she said holding his hand. **_Just sit back and enjoy the ride._**

 ** _Are you two from New York,?_** Ali asked.

 ** _No. California,_** Elizabeth answered.

 ** _Ahhhhh. Hollywood?_**

 ** _Not quite. We're from a small town south of there._**

Ali played with his beard at a stop light. **_Is it as beautiful as they say? Everyone has a swimming pool, lots of palm trees, and movie stars everywhere?_**

Elizabeth laughed. ** _Not quite like that,_** she told him.

 ** _I would love to visit California. So you've been in New York long,?_** he asked.

 ** _Not too long,_** Elizabeth answered. **_A bit over a year._**

 ** _This is nice, where you're going._** Ali said, making a left turn in the busy traffic. ** _I've dropped a few people off there._**

 ** _I sure hope so,_** Nicholas broke in, as he felt for the window button at his side. **_I hear noise. Are we in Union Square?_**

 ** _Isn't the whole city noisy?_** Elizabeth said.

 ** _There's always someone protesting around there,_** Nicholas guessed, trying to determine their location.

 ** _Are you trying to get me to tell you where we're going? Cause it's not going to work. You'll just have to wait,_** Elizabeth scolded, while leaning over and kissing his chin.

The driver looked at them in the mirror as he drove north on the FDR drive. **_I've been in this city for two years now. In my country, I'm a doctor. But I come to New York and they say my school and papers no good. So I drive cab and save to send for family._**

 ** _And where is your home,?_** Nicholas asked.

 ** _I'm from Bangladesh._**

 ** _Oh really?_** Elizabeth exclaimed.

 ** _So how do you like America,?_** she questioned.

 ** _I love it. I love the freedom. But life is really hard here. And I miss my family. It's lonely without them._**

 ** _Do you get to go home often?_**

 ** _I've been once. When I go home, everyone wants something. They think I'm rich now because I live in America. But it's not so. I have to send a lot of money back home,_** Ali said, as he approached the midtown tunnel.

 ** _We're in a tunnel, or on a bridge,_** Nicholas said. **_I know! We're going to Brooklyn. Am I right?_** He fiddled with the scarf, attempting to untie it. Elizabeth swatted his hand.

 ** _Don't even try it. We'll soon be there._** They took the an exit out of the tunnel and made their way to Borden Avenue. **_Almost,_** she teased.

 ** _Can I take this off now,?_** Nicholas whined.

 ** _No!_** Elizabeth scolded. **_Five more minutes._**

They moved north onto Center Boulevard and then east, turning into forty-eighth avenue where the driver came to a stop. Elizabeth looked at the meter and paid him, giving him a generous tip.

 ** _Are we there yet?_**

Elizabeth laughed at his impatience. **_Come on you naughty boy,_** she chided as she helped him out of the vehicle. **_Thank you,_** she called to the driver and waved. With her arms around Nicholas' waist, she entered the lobby and guided him towards the elevator. The doorman watched in curiosity and amusement at the two of them, a pretty blonde girl obviously trying to surprise her boyfriend. She went up to him and he supplied her with the keys that the broker left specifically for her.

Nicholas moved his arms in front of him, trying to get a feel of where he was. ** _Hmmmm, we're in an elevator right,?_**

 ** _Yes._**

 ** _So are we there yet?_**

 ** _You say that one more time…_**..Elizabeth threatened.

 ** _One minute more,_** she promised, as they advanced to the upper floors.

 ** _And if you ask me again, I'll make you stand in the corner!_**

 ** _There better be something to eat,_** Nicholas demanded. **_All of this mystery is making me hungry!_** ** _  
_**

Elizabeth giggled and gave him a squeeze. The elevator opened and she guided them to the apartment door. Nicholas listened as she turned the key in the lock.

 ** _Come on,_** she held him as she brought them to the window. **_Now are you ready,?_** she asked, untying the scarf.

 ** _Finally,_** he said, as he adjusted his eyes.

 ** _Wow,_** Nicholas exclaimed, looking out the windows. **_Where are we,?_** he asked, taking in the panoramic view. **_Wait a minute,_** he looked bewildered. ** _Let me figure this out. I see the Empire State building in front of me, and the Chrysler building over there, and the UN over there,_** he pointed to the right. **_The bridge is over there and the twin towers are over there,_** he pointed to the left, **_so that has to be the east river right in front of us. So we're somewhere in Queens right?_**

 ** _You like it?_** Elizabeth's face was hopeful.

Nicholas' eyes widened. ** _Are you kidding? I love it. But whose place is this?_**

Elizabeth bit her lip. ** _You're looking at her._**

 ** _Wait? What?_** Nicholas raised his brow. ** _You're renting this?_**

 ** _No._** She tucked her hair behind her ear. **_Not renting._** **_It's mine. I bought it._**

 ** _This is yours,?_** he said looking around. **_But how? When?_**

 ** _About two weeks ago,_** Elizabeth explained ** _. While my father was here._**

 ** _This place must cost a fortune,_** Nicholas remarked, looking around. ** _I mean, these are killer views. We must be close to the top._**

 ** _We're pretty high up, on the forty second floor. There's only one floor above us in this building,_** Elizabeth told him, gauging his reaction.

She followed him as he walked over to the kitchen and on to the bedroom. **_It's two bedrooms, two bathrooms,_** she said, as he looked into the closet.

 ** _And a terrace,_** he said, opening the sliding door, letting the air blow in. **_Liz, how on earth did you find this place?_**

 ** _Well, I met an agent on the flight over here last year._** **_I wanted a place, and he was the first person I called. Do you like it,?_** she asked, holding his hands in hers. **_I want you to like it._**

 ** _Are you kidding? I love it. This has got to be the best view of the city. I mean it's just as nice as the one from across the Hudson, even nicer. I've never seen this side of the skyline before, not like this. When you told me you had a surprise I never thought it would be a new place. This place is brand new isn't it,?_** he said, examining the kitchen counter tops. **_I mean, it smells new. And the appliances. They're so shiny._**

 ** _Yes, it's a brand new building. I saw it and felt I had to have it._**

 ** _But Liz, how can you afford this?_**

 ** _Well,_** Elizabeth said, bringing him over to the window. ** _See over there?_** She pointed at a bright Pepsi sign. **_That's a factory right there. This whole neighborhood is mostly factories. It's kind of a wilderness. So basically…..basically it's not very nice. For now. People aren't exactly lining up to live here. Not yet anyway. The apartments on the lower floors are practically bargain basement prices. By New York standards. That's how I can afford it._**

 ** _But is it safe? Where's the subway?_**

 ** _It's about five minutes walk to the seven train. We're one stop from Grand Central. And,_** Elizabeth pointed to a boat moving in the water, ** _the ferry takes you right to thirty forth street, and makes stops to lower Manhattan.  
_**

Nicholas looked at her taking it all in. **_Is it safe? I don't want you walking around here if it's not safe. I don't care how nice the view is._**

 ** _It's not that bad,_** Elizabeth assured him. ** _There's a police station right outside of the subway._**

 ** _I still can't believe you bought this,_** Nicholas shook his head.

 ** _You're not mad at me for not telling you are you?_**

 ** _No. Just surprised. And a little disappointed._** He ran his hands through his hair.

 ** _Why?_** Elizabeth's heart pounded.

 ** _Well, I'm jealous that you got your hands on this first,_** Nicholas said. ** _To tell you the truth, I've actually been looking for a new place to buy myself. Perhaps somewhere in the city, somewhere bigger. I wanted to surprise you and you've beaten me to it. And you know….. well….. I was kind of hoping that you know, we'd finally move in together._**

She looked into his eyes. He was so cute when he stumbled with his words. It reminded her of the first time she met him, when he was mesmerized at her mere presence.

 ** _Well, it isn't mine yet,_** Elizabeth explained. ** _I should say it will be mine. It will take a while to get all the paperwork in order until closing. I'll be able to move in about a month. And, I was really hoping we'd move in together too._** Her cheeks reddened. **_I mean, well, since we've been talking about it so much.  
_**

Nicholas pulled Elizabeth towards him. He could feel her eyelashes tickling his neck.

 ** _You mean….._** he said.

 ** _Yes, Nicholas, I want you to move in here with me._** She squeezed her lips together. **_If you want to that is._**

 ** _Of course I want to,_** he cupped her face with his hands, leaning in for a kiss.

 ** _Wait,_** Elizabeth said, pulling away. **_I…..I didn't want to tell you when you were away._**

 ** _What is it?_** A look of worry covered his face. **_Is everything OK?_**

 ** _Ummmm._**

 _Just say it, don't just stand there Elizabeth,!_ she berated herself. She closed her eyes and blurted it out.

 ** _Nicholas_** **_I'm pregnant…_**.


	41. Chapter 41

Nicholas stood watching Elizabeth, a bewildered look on his face.

 ** _Ohhhhhh,!_** she cried, as she covered her face with her hands. **_Oh god! This is not how I wanted to tell you this!_**

 ** _Shhhhhh,_** he pulled her hands away. **_Are you sure?_**

Elizabeth nodded her head.

 ** _It's alright,_** Nicholas said, smoothing the fine hairs off her face.

 ** _You're not mad,?_** Elizabeth asked, the blood rushing through her brain.

 ** _No, of course not,_** he said, pulling her close. **_How long have you known?_**

 ** _I suspected it last month,_** Elizabeth admitted, ** _but, I wasn't sure until a couple of weeks ago. My period was late, but I was trying to ignore it._**

 ** _Wow…..a baby._** He looked at her. **_We weren't exactly careful._**

 ** _Nicholas we were reckless. Ninety five percent of the time. We used a condom... what once? Twice? I can't believe that I just let that happen, that I….._**

 ** _Elizabeth, you can't blame yourself. We both knew what we were doing._** He brought her to the counter in the kitchen and they sat down on the bare floor. Nicholas looked deeply in her eyes.

 ** _So how do you feel about it,?_** he asked.

 ** _I don't know. I don't know anything about babies, except that they're hard work. I'm scared I guess. I don't know if I'm even ready, to be a mother._**

 ** _But you do want it, don't you?_** Nicholas' voice was full of concern.

 ** _Of course I do,_** Elizabeth replied, looking deep into his eyes. ** _I just never thought I'd have a baby before I wrote my first real book, or before I turned thirty._**

 ** _Have you told anyone else?_**

Elizabeth shook her head. **_No._** **_I wanted to tell my mother but I just couldn't bring myself to do it._** **_If my parents knew they'd never allow me to buy this place, in fact, they'd pack my bags and drag me on the plane back to Sweet Valley._**

She sighed in frustration. **_I hate how weak I am, how I turn into an absolute child in front of them. They would know that deep down I'm terrified and use it to make me go home. I think I was more mature when I was sixteen than I am now,_** she looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. **_Nicholas, I'm so ashamed._**

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _People will think I did it on purpose. They'll think I'm like Sherry._**

 ** _I don't care what anyone else thinks,_** Nicholas said stubbornly. ** _I know you're nothing like that._**

 ** _What about your parents? They'll think I'm trying to trap you._**

 ** _No they won't. My parents love you._**

 ** _But….._**

 ** _Shhhhhh. You still haven't told me. Are you happy? Are you sure you want it?_**

 ** _Do you?_**

Nicholas laid his hand on her stomach. **_More than anything. I'm just shocked that's all. You're so young._**

 ** _So are you,_** Elizabeth returned.

 ** _But you're younger._**

 ** _Not that much. You're the same age as me, in boy years._**

Nicholas laughed. **_Very funny._** He tilted her chin. ** _Well, I do have experience with fatherhood, short as it was._** He kissed her softly on the dimple in her cheek. **_Is that why you bought this place? Because you knew you were pregnant?_**

She nodded her head. **_I couldn't bear the thought of having to carry my child in a stroller up three flights of stairs. Or have no air conditioning in the summer._**

 ** _Elizabeth, you know I'd never let that happen._**

 ** _I know. I guess I was impulsive when I called the agent. I panicked. It must be the pregnancy hormones._**

Nicholas grinned, his eyes warm. **_Sure blame it on that._** He looked down at her stomach.

 ** _A baby... We have to get married then,_** he declared simply. ** _  
_**

 ** _Nicholas!_** Elizabeth cried out.

 ** _What?_**

 ** _I don't want you to propose to me just because I'm pregnant!_**

 ** _No, it's not like that,_** Nicholas insisted. **_I was going to propose after I came back from London. I have the ring and everything. I bought it last week, at Garrard in Mayfair._**

 ** _Really,?_** Elizabeth said, her voice full of emotion.

 ** _Really,_** he looked at her sincerely. **_I love you and want to marry you, and it's not just because you're carrying my child._**

 ** _This is all happening so fast,_** Elizabeth said, her eyes wide. ** _New apartment, baby news and a proposal all in one evening._**

Nicholas' eyes were full of longing as he cupped her chin with one hand. **_You do want to marry me don't you Liz,?_**

She laid a tender hand on his arm. **_I do, I truly do,_** Elizabeth answered sincerely.

 ** _I'm just frightened, that's all. It's all so overwhelming. I know I'm supposed to be an adult, but I don't feel like one these days. I feel like a kid who is in way over her head. I'd usually go to my sister for advice, but…._**

Nicholas nodded in understanding. ** _You miss her a lot don't you?_**

 ** _Yes and no. I miss the good times. But when I think about the bad times._**

He grabbed a hold of her hand, and massaged her palm.

 ** _I don't blame you for never wanting to speak to her again._**

 ** _You know,_** Elizabeth said, her eyes thoughtful, ** _when Enid was here and told me she was pregnant, I never thought that would happen to me. Now that I'm in a similar situation…._**

 ** _It's different with us though. I'm not married to anyone else, and I love you. Big difference,_** Nicholas added.

 ** _I know. But it's still scary._**

 ** _Have you had morning sickness?_**

 ** _No, just a little more tired recently. A little nausea. Nothing serious. At first I thought it was bad Chinese food from the corner shop next to the subway station._**

Nicholas burst out laughing. **_I still can't believe you eat at that place._**

 ** _Heyyyyy. I like that place! Their shrimp lo mein is excellent,_** Elizabeth added.

 ** _Well, I don't care how much you beg me,_** Nicholas warned her. ** _I am not buying you anything from that greasy hole in the wall dump! Never again. From now on. I will be your food shopper, your chef, your waiter, you name it. And that means no food from Yings. Ever._**

He lay down on the floor, pulling her on top of him.

 ** _Are you really OK with this?_** She murmured, searching his eyes. **_Babies are a huge responsibility._**

 ** _We have each other. That's all that matters. And if the little tyke is too much trouble, well, we'll call the stork to take it back. Or send it to my mother._**

 ** _How do you think your parent's will react?_** Elizabeth queried, her eyes full of concern.

 ** _I think they'll like the idea. The didn't like that I got married against their wishes, but they still wanted to set up a trust fund for Sherry's son when he was born. They weren't sad when the marriage ended , but they were when they found out he really wasn't my son._**

 ** _You still miss him don't you?_**

 ** _Yeah,_** Nicholas admitted. **_I was his father for a little over a year. I grew pretty attached._** He put his hands under her chin.

 ** _So how much did you pay for this place anyway?_**

 ** _One hundred and twenty thousand dollars._**

 ** _Elizabeth, you must have spent all of your savings on the down payment alone!_**

 ** _Well, you're right, I did. Actually, my parents had a bit of money saved up for me. I had a trust fund. Not a big one._** Elizabeth laughed. **_A very modest, middle class one. My parents set them up for me, Jessica and Steven when we were children. My father told me about it when I went to visit them in December. It came as a complete surprise. My plan was to leave the money alone until a rainy day, and this is definitely a rainy day. More like a hurricane. And my father signed on as_** ** _guarantor_** ** _. I couldn't do any of this without his help and much needed advice._**

Nicholas smoothed the fine hairs of her brows as he embraced her again.

 ** _It works out though,_** Elizabeth assured him. ** _The mortgage, closing and the coop fees are all tax deductible. I'll be paying just a little bit more than what I'm paying in rent now. It's not that bad._**

 ** _Oh and I haven't told you the best thing yet._**

 ** _More surprises,?_** Nicholas said, focusing on her eyes.

She smoothed the lock of hair on his forehead. **_Next door is mine as well._**

 ** _Hmmm? You mean?_**

 ** _This is penthouse 3A, next door over there is 3B,_** Elizabeth gestured to the right. **_I decided to purchase both of them,_** she explained. **_The broker convinced me and my father actually agreed with him._**

 ** _Well, that's a good call he made,_** Nicholas remarked.

 ** _I'll probably rent next door out and stay here,_** Elizabeth added. ** _Next door is a mirror of this one,_** she continued. **_Same set up, same views. We can combine the two apartments and turn it into one._**

Nicolas smiled, squeezing her hand. ** _Like me plus you equals one? Like our baby?_**

 ** _Our baby?_** Elizabeth's heart fluttered with joy. ** _I like the sound of that._**

 ** _I'll show you everything now,_** she promised. **_We'll go next door, and then I'll show you the gym and the tennis courts._**

 ** _Tomorrow, we can come back and walk around the neighborhood. Check it out for yourself. You'll see that it's not so bad. It's not much worse than where I am now, just a lot emptier. They're rezoning the entire area actually. They're going to break down most of the factories and build more residential towers like this one. They're also planning a twelve acre park right in front of us at the waterfront. So it can only get better._**

They got up off the floor and stood at the window, looking as a barge made it's way south along the East river.

 ** _I love you,_** Nicholas said tenderly, as he kissed her neck and played in her hair.

 ** _I don't want to leave you alone for a second. We're going to need a bigger bed when we move in,_** he said,as he laid delicate kisses on her cheeks. **_I'll buy all the furniture. To earn my keep,_** his eyes twinkled.

 ** _I have to return the key to the doorman downstairs,_** Elizabeth laughed as Nicholas lips tickled her ear.

 ** _It's too bad we can't move in right away. I want to bless the bedrooms,_** he whispered to her. **_All four of them._**

Elizabeth felt her knees go weak at his suggestion. She put her arms at both sides of his face.

 ** _I missed you when you were away. I never want you to go away again for so long._**

 ** _Next time I'll take you with me. I don't care what your boss says. What about maternity leave,?_** Nicholas asked, putting his hands on her belly.

Elizabeth giggled. ** _Not yet_** ** _,_** ** _! that usually happens after the baby. I'm no where near that._**

He laid gentle kisses on her neck. **_Will you stay with me tonight?_**

 ** _In your little bed?_** she grinned. **_Of course I will._**

 ** _I guess we should go,_** Elizabeth said, straightening her blouse. **_You know, we're pretty close to the G train. Or we can take the bus straight into Greenpoint._**

 ** _I need to go home, to get some of my stuff if I'm spending the night._** **_It will be like a slumber party,_** she teased.

 ** _A slumber party with a beautiful blonde,_** Nicholas said playfully. **_I like the sound of that…_**

Later that night, Elizabeth laid in Nicholas' lumpy twin sized bed watching as he slept on the couch that he dragged next to her. She smiled, feeling like she could finally breathe, relieved that he knew she was pregnant.

She touched the third finger on her left hand, and felt the newly placed ring on her finger. It was a slim platinum band with alternating white and rare green diamonds around it. Elizabeth suspected that Nicholas paid a small fortune for it. The ring was perfect, beautiful enough to be noticed and admired, but not too large and ostentatious to be considered vulgar. Elizabeth had thrown her arms around Nicholas when he placed it on her finger, and noted that the color would remind her of his eyes, every time she looked at it.

 _I'll tell Mom and Dad when I start showing…..yes, that's what I'll do,_ she decided, as she examined her flat stomach. _They don't have to know about it now, not yet anyway,_ she thought drowsily, while visions of a cute cherub with Nicholas' dark hair and green eyes entered her dreams as she drifted off to sleep….

* * *

On a warm, bright, late May afternoon, Jessica drove over to her family's home on Calico Drive. Jake was well past his colicky stage but he still needed so much attention, and it was a relief to leave him with his nanny when he started screaming non stop. She and Todd were going to a restaurant opening tonight, and her plan was to go shopping for something new to wear.

She was already tired of all her new clothes, and nothing could perk her spirits up more than moving through the aisles, checking out all the new outfits. The truth was that Jessica was depressed. With everything going on in her life, she kept feeling like something was missing.

 _Too bad Liz isn't here_ , she thought. _I'd let her handle Jake for me. She's always been pretty good with children._

Jessica sighed. No one could ever give her a clear answer on where her sister was living, or what her phone number was. There was always an excuse, always a " ** _I forgot where I wrote it down_** " coming from the members of her family. The twins' birthday was coming up in June. It was over a year since she last saw Elizabeth. Jessica parked in the driveway and unlocked the door of the split level house.

 ** _Anyone home?_** She called out as she entered the foyer. On hearing nothing, Jessica climbed the stairs to her parents' bedroom. She opened her mother's bottom drawer, knowing full well that it was where Alice loved to stash her personal things. Her mother's little black book, where she kept all phone numbers and addresses was laying in there, right on top of everything. The room was neat as a pin, and Jessica couldn't help but think of how well her parents did without the help of a maid. She leafed through the pages and looked under the E.

 _Nothing there_. She moved to the W's. _There it was_! _Liz's phone number and address._ She pulled a piece of blank paper and quickly wrote the information down.

 _There,!_ she thought. _Now I can call her myself._ _I don't care what Mom says. Elizabeth is just being stubborn. I really want to spend our birthday together. I'll talk to her and she'll forgive me. We'll have fun, buy each other presents, stuff ourselves with cake, pizza and cookies, just like we used to…._

A picture envelope caught her eye and she opened it. Jessica examined the first photograph, and laughed at the happy scene of a chihuahua with reindeer antlers on it's tiny head. The dog was seated in front of a large Christmas tree, surrounded by wrapped presents.

 _Mmmmmm_ , Jessica thought, as she moved to the next picture. A group was gathered in a large pale blue wallpapered room, with the huge beautifully decorated Christmas tree standing superbly in the backdrop. Jessica's eyes were first drawn to Elizabeth, dressed in a red wool sweater decorated with a single large blue snowflake, and an above the knee flared khaki skirt.

It was the surprise of who was standing next to her that got Jessica's heart racing. She recognized him right away. His green eyes were unmistakable, the chiseled jaw, the almost black hair. He and Elizabeth were standing behind an elderly woman, the diamond on her hand was bigger than Jessica had ever seen. Seated next to her were Nicholas' parents, Skye and Kurt Morrow.

At the far end of the large couch was a man and woman, their glasses raised in a toast. Two other women, both of them who looked pretty old to Jessica, sat on single chairs, the little dog in the arms of one of them. A trio of younger men, all of them good looking enough to capture Jessica's eye, surrounded Elizabeth and Nicholas.

Three young women, around her own age were included in the group near her sister. There were two other older ladies there, each of them dressed up as bright as the Christmas tree. They stood next to older gentlemen, who Jessica assumed were their husbands. There were three children, two toddlers, and one who looked to be about five sitting on the floor, new toys in their hands.

Jessica examined her sister more closely. Elizabeth looked very pretty, her loose blonde hair was curled at the ends, and the fat golden ringlets fell softly about her upper arms.

 _So Liz is letting her hair grow,_ Jessica observed, as she ran her fingers through her own shoulder length wavy hair. _She probably hasn't cut it in a while._ Elizabeth's skin looked pale, whiter than Jessica ever remembered seeing her. _Well, I guess it makes sense,_ Jessica thought, as she looked at the color of everyone else in the photo. _No one on the north east coast can be tanned at that time of year,_ she thought, looking at her own bronzed arm.

 ** _Good thing I have the sense to live in California_** _,_ she said to herself. Jessica examined the scene. There were smiles on everyone's faces. Nicholas was wearing a green sweater with a goofy looking reindeer and a pair of brown slacks.

 _So this is how she spent her Christmas,_ Jessica mused, as she moved on to the other pictures. _They must be in New York somewhere, at someone's house,?_ she figured.

 ** _Well this is interesting,_** she said aloud, as she stared at her sister, with a dark haired man that wasn't Nicholas. The young man held a branch of mistletoe above their heads while kissing Elizabeth's cheek. He wore a green and red stripped elf's hat on his head. In the next picture, her arms were around him and she could almost hear the laughter coming from the two of them. _I wonder who that is?_ Jessica thought, admiring the young man's whiskey colored eyes and dark hair. _He's pretty cute. Maybe Liz has a new boyfriend in New York?_

The next picture was even more interesting. Elizabeth was standing under the hung mistletoe in a doorway, with Nicholas kissing her on the top of her head. It was a playful, very sweet image, one that Jessica couldn't deny was very affectionate.

 _So who is she dating?_ Jessica wondered, her brow creasing. _Nicholas Morrow, or this other guy, whoever he is._

The next set of pictures answered her question. There were several shots of her sister with Nicholas, all of them showed his possessive hands somewhere on her body.

The pictures were tame, no one would ever deem them suggestive, but there was no denying that there was something very interesting brewing here. She picked up a photo of Nicholas wearing a Santa hat and beard, with Elizabeth sitting on his lap. His arms were tightly wound around her waist as they stared intensely at each other. The look in their eyes indicated a remarkable electricity between the two of them. The level of intimacy was glaringly obvious from studying the expressions on their faces. The next set of images showed the large group in the dining room.

Jessica looked at the lavish display of food on the table, she saw Nicholas' father cutting the turkey, Skye's elegant hands holding a plate with a large stuffed lobster, and another picture that showed everyone holding up their glasses for a toast. Jessica could almost taste the delicious looking mini pies, the scalloped potatoes and the gingerbread.

She couldn't help but admire how Elizabeth looked radiant in all of the pictures. There were a couple of snapshots where all the young women were in the same photo, and Jessica couldn't help but be proud that her twin was the most beautiful one among them.

 _Which means I'm the most beautiful one_ , she thought smugly.

There was a photo of Elizabeth, holding up a silver spoon and feeding Nicholas what looked to be some kind of mousse or pudding. The vision was so intrinsic, so personal, there was now no doubt in Jessica's mind that there was something exceptional between the two of them. An inkling of envy manifested itself in her heart.

Back in high school, she had wanted Nicholas for herself. When he first moved to Sweet Valley, Jessica set her blue green eyes on him, on his good looks, his huge mansion, and his family's enormous wealth. She did everything to impress him, including wearing a bikini held up by strings tinier than dental floss. She'd given him every opportunity to return her interest, called his home several times, and waited on the phone for calls from him that never came. It was all in vain.

Jessica remembered the night when she threw a party to celebrate Elizabeth's rescue from the deranged orderly who kidnapped her. Every time she looked at Nicholas, he was somewhere in the vicinity of her sister, dancing with her, or hanging on to her every word.

It was very obvious that he preferred Elizabeth to her. Her sister had the audacity to go out on a date with him, to one of the finest, most exclusive restaurants in the area.

 _She told me she was going to hang out with that dull ex best friend of hers. But instead of going to Enid's, she went to the most expensive restaurant in Sweet Valley to sink her hooks into Nicholas! And she says I'm the one who's dishonest!_ _If it wasn't for her, maybe, just maybe, he would have given me a chance! She trapped Nicholas on purpose!_

 _She had the nerve to blatantly lie to me, and Todd too! Then she pretended to be me, to get herself out of trouble. And she says I'm the sneaky one!_

The thought of that whole incident still had Jessica's blood boiling.

 _How dare Nicholas ignore me to drool after Liz!._ Jessica returned her focus to the envelope. In one of the pictures, her twin stood between Kurt and Skye, their arms were around her, as if they had known her their entire lives, like she was part of their family.

Jealousy pumped through her veins as she watched the elegant pair embracing her sister. They were among the wealthiest families in all of California, and Jessica wanted more than anything to be surrounded by and included in the lives of people like them. Their money, status and power, all these things were attractive to her, they were what she'd dreamed about her entire life. She wondered how serious the relationship was.

 _They probably just hold hands and kiss,_ Jessica told herself. Her sister, older by four minutes was far too virginal, far too puritan and morally upright to throw herself into a sexual relationship.

 _But Nicholas is so gorgeous, and so rich, what woman can resist that?_

 ** _Jessica, what are you doing?_** A voice broke the silence, and Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin…..


	42. Chapter 42

**__**Oh, hey Cara,**__** Jessica jumped, looking guiltily at her sister in law who was standing in her parents' doorway. Cara had recently flown from London for a week long visit, and had already been in California for a couple of days.

 ** _ _ **Just looking for something in Mom's drawer,**__** Jessica explained.

 ** _ _ **I didn't mean to startle you Jess,**__** Cara apologized. ** _ _ **I just didn't think anyone would be home, so I got a little panicked when I heard a noise from in here**__** , Cara said while walking towards Jessica.

 ** _ _ **Wow, Cara, you look like you're almost ready to pop.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thanks a lot Jess**__** , Cara said, as Jessica pointed to her pregnant belly. **__**I have three more months to go. And I was much bigger with Nathan.**__**

 ** _ _ **You know, Todd said he wants a girl. But there's no way I'm getting that fat again,**__** Jessica huffed. **__**No offense Cara.**__**

 ** _ _ **I found these**__** , Jessica changed the subject, as she showed Cara the envelope.

 ** _ _ **Oh,**__** Cara said, once she saw what Jessica was holding. **__**Ummmm,**__** Cara said, as a moment of awkwardness slivered between the two friends. **__**Your Mom told me Liz sent those to her,**__** she started, trying to break the ice.

 ** _ _ **Yes I see,**__** Jessica said. **__**Looks like she had a nice Christmas in New York with Nicholas Morrow**__** _**and his parents.**_ **__**No wonder she didn't want to come here to be with all of us.**__**

 ** _ _ **Actually Jess,**__** Cara corrected her. **__**They're in Connecticut.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh?**__** Jessica replied. **__**I see. So you knew about this then? Mom never tells me anything about what Liz is up to. I well…,**__** Jessica averted her eyes. **__**You kind of caught me. I came in here to see Mom's address book, to see if she has Liz's number.**__**

 ** _ _ **And I found it. Mom's always too busy to give it to me, or she never knows where she wrote it. But it's right here. So what's going on with my sister and Nicholas?**__** Jessica asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

 ** _ _ **Well, I know they've been spending time together.**__** Cara said. It was her turn to avert her eyes.

 ** _ _ **Oh? So they're dating then?**__** Jessica said, doing a poor job of hiding her curiosity.

 ** _ _ **I guess so,**__** Cara responded slowly, **__**that's what Steve told me, and when Liz was here, I knew she was eager to get back for New Years so I figured she was going to celebrate with someone. I now know that person was Nicholas Morrow.**__**

 ** _ _ **Wait,**__** Jessica said, her eyes narrowing. **__**Liz was here? When?**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummmm,**__** Cara bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. **__**She arrived the day after Christmas. She gave us a surprise. Enid Rollins drove her here. Your parents were ecstatic. She went back on the thirtieth. She told us she had New Years plans to get back to.**__**

 _ _Hmmmm, if she knew anything about me trying to claim that money, I would have heard about it by now,__ Jessica thought in relief. __Looks like I'm off the hook!__

 ** _ _ **I was pretty busy while Liz was here,**__** Cara continued. **__**We didn't have much time to talk.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it's nice of her to call me and spend time with me after Christmas,**__** Jessica said sarcastically, a hurt look on her face. **__**You'd figure she'd at least talk to me.**__** **__**She's turned into a Scrooge when it comes to me! If she was here on Christmas day, then I'd be able to use that as an excuse for not going over to Todd's parents' house. I could have stayed here, catching up with her while Todd went to the Wilkins'.**__**

She looked closely at Cara's expression. They hadn't spent much time with each other since Cara first arrived two days ago. And her friend was so busy, they hadn't had much time for a heart to heart like they used to when they were teenagers.

 ** _ _ **Well Jess, you can't really blame Liz for moving away can you?**__** **__**I mean, you and Todd,?**__** Cara shook her dark head. **__**I never thought you'd do something like that Jess. I mean, when I first heard, I just couldn't believe it.**__**

Jessica rolled her eyes. **__**Please Cara, not you too.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I wasn't going to say anything but come on Jess. Out of all the men in Sweet Valley, all the men in the world, why did it have to be your twin sister's ex boyfriend? It's almost like you purposely went out of your way to hurt her.**__**

 ** _ _ **It wasn't like that Cara. We fell in love.**__**

 ** _ _ **Right, like you fell in love with every other guy. Look Jess, it's true, we're not in high school anymore, Liz and Todd were a long time ago. But you betrayed her. The both of you betrayed her. And what do you and Todd have in common anyway? Don't you care? Don't you care at all that she'd be hurt? Elizabeth is the nicest person in the world and…..**__**

 ** _ _ **Knock it off Cara,**__** Jessica said angrily. **__**I won't be guilt tripped into feeling bad about my relationship with Todd. I thought you were my friend Cara.**__**

Cara sighed loudly. **__**I am your friend. That's why I'm telling you this. You've been doing this for as long as I can remember. You've done it to Lila several times. You can't let anyone else have a guy interested in them if you're not right there, trying to get a piece of him. I hate to say this Jess, but if Steven weren't your brother, I really have to wonder if you'd be going after him too.**__**

 ** _ _ **Cara!**__**

 ** _ _ **It's true!**__**

 ** _ _ **For you to even suggest such a thing is sick.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sicker than marrying your sister's boyfriend?**__** Cara countered. **__**Look, I know they were over a long time ago. But Todd and Liz were always friends. They had something special. You had to swoop in and you destroyed that too. Don't you get it? The relationship she had with him**__** ** **will**** ** _ _ **never be the same.**__**

 ** _ _ **And how can you, with any kind of scruples, start having sex with the guy who dated your sister? How can you marry him? It's almost like you have this obsession with having every man wrapped around your little finger. You have to be first in their eyes. God forbid they already have a girlfriend. They have to want you more than they want anyone else.**__**

Jessica put her hands on her hips. **__**I'm tired of this conversation Cara. First Lila and Amy, and now you. I saw that geek Winston Egbert at the store the other day and he didn't even acknowledge me. He ignores Todd too! His former best friend. Can you believe that? He thinks he's so high and mighty now, especially since he and Maria Santeli are back together.**__**

 ** _ _ **He's so smug that he's dating the mayor's daughter. I mean, he's managing the Dairi Burger for God's sake,!**__** she said in exasperation. **__**He was never my real friend anyway. And Maria. I can't believe I actually used to be friends with that girl. She had the nerve to stick her nose up at me. She and Winston are perfect for each other. He was always an annoying nerd who wanted to be one of the cool kids.**__**

 ** _ _ **Jess!**__**

 ** _ _ **Drop it Cara, I already got a lecture from Steven about my lack of ethics, blah blah blah. He acts like he's in a courtroom somewhere when he starts with his sermons. Well I am done with that. All of you are going to have to accept me and Todd together or not accept me at all. Being married to my lawyer brother must have gotten to your head! I don't want to hear it! Not from you, not from Steven!**__**

Cara shook her head. **__**Fine Jess, have it your way. But you're living in denial if you think Elizabeth will forgive you any time soon.**__**

 ** _ _ **She'll forgive me,**__** Jessica insisted. **__**I'll make it right. You'll see. You'll all see. Deep down she loves me more than she loves anyone else in the world! Liz is just being stubborn,**__** Jessica convinced herself, as she gave her sister in law a scathing look.

 ** _ _ **Now if you'll excuse me Cara, I have to go to the mall for a new dress that I plan on wearing tonight. See ya,!**__** she said as she put the envelope of photos in her purse. She turned on her heel, and walked out of the door, leaving Cara staring at her back.

* * *

Caroline Pierce inhaled deeply and blew her red hair out of her face.

 ** _ _ **Where is it dammit,?**__** she muttered to herself, as she pulled a latex glove higher up her wrist. __I can't believe I'm doing this__ , she thought, as she opened another metal can of trash. __What will Flynn say, when I tell him I lost my earring?__ Her fiancee had bought her the earrings on their six month anniversary. She smiled, thinking of his warm hazel eyes and sandy brown hair.

He wasn't dashingly handsome, or even the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was respectful, loving, and more than decent towards her than any other guy had been. He had a sense of fun, and a good sense of humor. The fact that his father was loaded from profiting off of other people's scandals didn't bother her in the least.

The Back Valley wasn't exactly superior reading material, but it had always been one of Caroline's favorite magazines. Caroline smiled, thinking of when they first met. She had been working in the men's section of Lytton and Brown, Sweet Valley's largest department store. She had been stacking sweaters on the shelf when she stumbled upon him making a mess with what she had just folded. Flynn had then asked her for his size, and her phone number.

Caroline sighed in frustration, inhaling the pungent odor of the garbage she was leafing through. Earlier in the day, she had been sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for a consultation with Dr Ray Spencer's partner, Dr Melvin. Now here she was, in the back of the complex, sifting through the day's trash, hoping to find the precious ornament.

Like Dr Spencer, Dr Melvin was new to Sweet Valley. He was a laser specialist, and together with his colleague, the two men were proving to be a valuable asset to enhancing the beauty of Sweet Valley's women. Caroline was interested in removing some of her freckles, and made an appointment as soon as she saw some before and after pictures of Dr Melvin's other patients.

Her fiancee had recently put a diamond ring on her finger, and she didn't want to walk down the aisle looking like Pipi Longstocking. On some days, she was too lazy to put on her sunblock, and the result was a mass of tiny pigmented spots scattered across her face and hands. Flynn had told her he loved her freckles, but Caroline insisted that she needed to get rid of them for their wedding.

The last time she saw the earring was in her reflection in the bathroom mirror at the doctor's office. She had gone back out to the reception area and sat down, waiting to be called. She had sat with the doctor, and listened to him explaining step by step on how he could even out her skin, and stressed the importance of protecting herself from the harsh rays of sunlight.

They had agreed that she would come in next week to begin the treatments, and Dr Melvin had given her a sample of a new sunblock that he had helped develop. It was only after she was sitting in her car on the freeway, that she noticed her earring was gone. After searching her car from top to bottom, Caroline had rushed back into the office, hoping that someone had seen it, only to hear that the place had just been mopped and vacuumed, and the contents had been placed outside in the trash. Caroline insisted that she'd go out back to look for it, and the receptionist had supplied her with some gloves before closing.

 _ _Yuck!__ Caroline exclaimed, when she found someone's chewed gum stuck to a paper cup. She was just about to open up another bag of trash when she heard a couple of voices coming in her direction.

 ** _ _ **I don't know what I'm going to do**__** , Caroline heard, immediately recognizing the voice. **__**What am I going to say? This man is a stranger to me! I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow, at the Valley Inn. I don't want to go back to that slimy hovel! The thought of entering that roach motel! Ugggghhh! Roger, I don't want to. He's even been in prison! I know he's my real father, but…..**__**

 _ _Huh,?__ Caroline thought silently, as she ducked behind a large metal dumpster.

 ** _ _ **But what,?**__** a male voice said. **__**You don't want to meet him because he's poor and he doesn't shop on Rodeo Drive?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes! I mean no! I don't know. I'm just afraid to meet him. Grace told me his name. It's Gerald. Gerald Baker. Can you imagine that? Lila Baker. Ewww! That's a horrible name! Lila Fowler is so much more dignified.**__**

 ** _ _ **He can't be that bad. Look Lila, just because someone doesn't have money doesn't mean you can't give them a chance! Although I'm not surprised. You shunned me for years when I didn't have a penny to my name! When I wasn't popular enough for you and your snotty minions. Jessica Wakefield, Cara Walker, don't think I'll ever forget that. Look, he's your biological father. You have to be somewhat curious about what he's like.**__**

 _ _Ohmigod,!__ Caroline's heart started pounding in her chest at what she was hearing. __You have got to be kidding me!__

 ** _ _ **And yes, I know he's…..according to you…. a bum,**__** Roger's voice rang out. **__**But maybe if you talk to him, it won't be that bad? Lila, being poor, it's nothing to be ashamed of. He's probably going to be nervous too, to meet a daughter he didn't raise.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I still don't want anyone to know he's my father! You haven't said anything have you?**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course I haven't!**__**

 ** _ _ **Will you come with me? I…..I don't want to go alone,**__** Lila's voice was low, and apprehensive.

 ** _ _ **Sure Lila, if you want me to…**__**

Caroline heard the sound of someone replacing the lid on one of the large bins, and two pairs of footsteps walking away on the gravel path. A fly buzzed around her mouth, that was hanging open in shock. She snapped back to attention when it almost flew into her eye.

 _ _Wait till I tell Flynn's dad about this,!__ she grinned wickedly. __Lila is not George Fowler's real daughter? Talk about being in the right place at the right time. Lila's always been a bitch to me. The only reason she's ever tolerated me is because I usually had the juiciest dirt on everybody! Well, someone's got to take her highness down a peg or two. And who better to do it than me?...…__

Caroline removed the latex gloves from her hand, and threw them in one of the bins, her search for the earring forgotten. This new piece of information that she had found was surely more precious than the lost piece of jewelry...


	43. Chapter 43

Elizabeth doubled over in pain for the third time that morning. Something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but it worried her. It was like a sharp knife digging at her lower abdomen. The pains felt like menstrual cramps, magnified a hundred times.

 _This can't be right._ _If I ignore it_ , _it will go away_ , she said to herself, as she placed a floppy disc into her computer and began to edit her article for the Central Park horse carriage protest march.

But the spasms wouldn't relent. In fact, within an hour, they were worse. She made her way to the ladies' room and walked into a stall. She pulled her underwear down only to find that a large spot of blood had stained the fabric. She left the stall and stood in front of the mirror as her head felt heavy and her vision blurred.

 _This can't be happening_ , she whimpered, as the sounds from outside became muffled. Another sharp pain shot through her belly. This one was the worst so far. She put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming as tears poured down her face. _Maybe if I just sit here_ , she thought, as she collapsed to the floor. _It will get better,_ she said weakly, as her vision grew foggier. The pain was now unbearable….

* * *

 ** _Spontaneous abortion,_** Elizabeth heard a male voice say as her mind tried to wake up. His words rang out as if he were miles away from her, almost as if she was listening under water.

 ** _I'm so sorry_** , **y** ** _ou lost the baby_** , a man with glasses and a pair of scrubs said kindly. **_Don't worry, you'll be fine… We stopped the bleeding. Performed a D &C. It happens sometimes. _****_You'll have to stay over night, just to make sure everything's OK, but you can go home tomorrow. And after a couple weeks of resting, you can go back to your regular activities._**

She stared blankly at the doctor, her mind in a foggy haze. _Rest? What was he talking about? My birthday is next week. Nicholas and I, we have plans. How can we go to the Olana State Park if I have to rest?_

All she could remember was passing out from the violent pains that had seized her abdomen. Then the world went black…. She closed her eyes, too drowsy to think...

An hour later, Elizabeth came to again. Her coworker Annette, held her hand as she opened her eyes. She stared in horror at the first thing she noticed, which was the tubing attached to her arm.

 ** _Liz, are you awake?_** Elizabeth looked at her, as her groggy vision started to sharpen.

 ** _What happened?_** Elizabeth asked, hoping she was having a nightmare.

 ** _Relax, it'll be OK._** Annette said, her voice somber. **_You'll be alright. Nicholas is on his way. I had a hard time getting hold of him, but he'll be here soon. He's so worried about you. Liz, I'm so sorry._** Annette said, her eyes glossed over.

It all started coming back to her. Her cramps from this morning. Going into the bathroom and seeing the blood…

 _Oh God, the blood,!_ she thought. _The baby! Surely she was dreaming. No, this couldn't be real!_

 ** _My baby?_** She said weakly as Annette shook her head in sorrow. **_I'm so sorry Liz,_** she repeated as Elizabeth became more aware with what had happened to her. Right at that moment, they heard a frantic voice outside.

 ** _Where is she?_** Elizabeth recognized it as Nicholas'. He busted through the door and she stared at him for a split second. She took one look at the anguish on his face and burst into tears….

* * *

 ** _Mrs Wakefield,?_** a nervous voice queried from the receiver.

 ** _Yes?_** Alice answered, taking a moment before recognizing the voice.

 ** _This is Nicholas, Nicholas Morrow._**

 ** _Hello Nicholas, how are you?_**

 ** _Well, ummmm,_** Nicholas started. He sighed over the phone. **_I don't really know how to tell you this….._**

 ** _What's wrong?_** Alice's panicked voice came over the phone. **_Is it my daughter? Is she OK?_** Alice sat at the table, her face white with fear.

 ** _She's alright…physically. But…_**

 ** _But what? What do you mean physically? What happened?_** Alice cried, her voice shaky.

 ** _Elizabeth…Elizabeth had a miscarriage,_** Nicholas said, pain evident in his voice.

Alice listened in disbelief. **_What?….. Liz was pregnant? My daughter was pregnant and lost a baby? How? When did this happen?_**

 ** _She….. it was last week._**

 ** _I don't believe this,!_** Alice said, her voice full of shock. **_You got my daughter pregnant? You got my child pregnant and now… Now you're telling me this?_**

 ** _Where is Elizabeth?_**

 ** _She's in the other room. She doesn't know I'm calling you please…. I feel bad enough about this. She won't talk to me. I'm worried about her. I don't know what else to do._**

 ** _How far along was she?_** Alice managed to squeak.

 ** _Just four months,_** Nicholas said, holding back tears.

 ** _And how is she? What did the doctors say? Is she is any pain?_**

 ** _No, physically, she's alright. Just tired. The doctors said it's normal, and there's nothing else to do for her. Look, we were going to tell you, we were going to tell everyone, my parents too, but….._**

 ** _My husband was there just two months ago._** Alice shook her head. **_I knew it! I knew I should have come with him to check on her. I would have known! I would have gotten her to come home with us!_** Alice let out her breath. **_I can't believe this is happening!_**

 ** _I need your help. We need your help. Please, I don't know who else to turn to,_** Nicholas said, his voice breaking.

Alice's heart went out to him. ** _Alright Nicholas, calm down. You're sure Liz is out of danger, health wise?_**

 ** _Yes,_** he said weakly.

 ** _I'll tell you what. I'll book the first flight I can get to JFK, La Guardia, whichever. I won't tell my husband about this. I don't want to worry him. I'll have to come up with a good reason for my flying over there on such short notice. Elizabeth's birthday is in three days. I'll just tell him I'm going to spend time with her._**

 ** _Thank you Mrs Wakefield,_** Nicholas said with relief.

 ** _You can call me Alice, my daughter speaks about you all the time, and very highly for that matter._**

 ** _You do love her don't you?_**

 ** _Of course I do. We were going to get married. I still want us to get married. I just…. I just want to make things better, and you're the first person that came to mind._** Nicholas said.

 ** _So how is she?_**

 ** _She doesn't want to talk about it. She just looks at me with this pained look in her eyes. Like she's dying inside. I don't expect her to not feel sorrowful about it, because I do too._**

Alice sighed deeply into the phone. **_That's just how Elizabeth is. She puts everything on herself. Knowing her, she probably feels guilty that this has happened. She hasn't lived up to her own standards and she's having a hard time dealing with it. Just give her time, I'll talk to her. I'm glad you called me Nicholas. And don't forget her hormones. The sudden loss of the baby has everything out of balance. It's like PMS on steroids, it messes with your head and brings out a deep, dark moodiness and depression,_** Alice said, her thoughts far away. **_I don't want you to take any of it personally. I'll book my flight and I'll call you right back to tell you when to expect me…._**

Alice hung up the phone and called the airlines. She booked a flight for the next day, while wondering how she was going to explain this spur of the moment trip. It wasn't uncommon, for her to fly far from Sweet Valley for work. Her job brought her all over the country, especially when the client had deep pockets and an exorbitant taste in decor. She put her fingers at her forehead, trying to massage away her stress and worries about Elizabeth. The last thing she needed was the added guilt of lying to Ned.

 _I'll just make something up,_ she thought, while dialing Nicholas to give him her flight information _. My daughter needs me….._

Later that night, she laid in bed and watched while Ned put on his pajamas before getting under the sheets. **_Honey?_** Alice started, after he settled himself.

 ** _Hmmm?_** Ned answered, reaching to the lamp on the nightstand.

 ** _I think I'll be flying over to New York tomorrow evening. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm going._**

 ** _Why?_** Ned asked, looking up from his paper. **_Is Liz OK?_**

 ** _Yes she is,_** Alice said, her pulse racing. **_It's just that I have a very important client. He wants me to look at some antique delft tiles that he wants for his children's bathroom._** Alice bit her lip, hating that she was lying to her husband. Although it wasn't a big lie. The client did want the tiles, but, he hadn't insisted that she see them first.

 ** _And the girls' birthday is coming up,_** Alice continued, hoping that Ned didn't hear her guilty heart racing. **_You got to see Liz last time, so it's my turn._**

Ned grabbed his wife's hand. **_I would have liked for us to go together. The two of us need a nice trip somewhere. I want to take you to some of the places Liz took me to while I was visiting her. Does it have to be tomorrow that you leave? I'm busy all this week, and would never be able to go tomorrow._**

 ** _Yes,_** Alice said, ** _it has to be tomorrow. I have to get back in time to start on the other project I'm working on. The mall alteration. I'll only stay in New York for a week.  
_**

 ** _They're changing the mall again,?_** Ned reached to his side table and picked up a remote control. **_I remember when you worked on it the last time.  
_**

 ** _Yes they are,_** Alice replied. ** _They love the previous work we did, and they want to upgrade one of the wings, to bring it to the same standards._** Her eyes were far away. _**It's hard to believe it's already been seven years...seems like just the other day.**_

 ** _Well,_** Ned frowned, ** _it looks like you'll have to go alone. You don't have a secret boyfriend in New York city do you,?_** his brown eyes twinkled.

 ** _Oh no! You found me out,_** Alice joked along, as she pulled him into a hug. **_And I was going to ask for your credit card too, so I can buy my secret lover some cuff links from Cartier on fifth avenue._**

 ** _Oh really?_** Ned said humorously. ** _No credit card for you then. Unless….._**

 ** _Unless what,?_** Alice smiled.

 ** _You go to Juniors and get me some of that cheesecake,_** Ned grinned craftily.

 ** _I'll have to get an entire cake, since my greedy husband ate most of the slice that he brought back for me,_** Alice replied. _**My boyfriend in New York would never do that!**_

 ** _Well,_** Ned smiled at his wife as he put the paper down and put the television on, **_y_ _ou can buy Liz a birthday present for me while you're there._** He sighed loudly. **_It used to be so easy, shopping for them when they were little. Jess would always want clothes, and Liz, except for the year she drove us both crazy by begging for a riding habit, would always want a book._**

 ** _We used to be able to solve all their problems and referee all their squabbles,_** he said, deep in thought.

Alice knew he was thinking the same thing that she was. It was painful for both of them, this estrangement of their daughters.

 ** _Get her anything she wants for me,_** Ned continued. **_And something nice for Jessica too. And for you too Alice,_ _but_** ….. his eyes were merry in the dim light of the room, ** _nothing for the other man._** He turned on the nightly news and gave his wife a kiss while pulling her closer to him. His words rung out in her mind. **_When they were little…._**

 ** _Yes,_** Alice thought to herself. _When they were little. It was so much easier. Now Elizabeth has a huge grown up problem and I can't even ask her father to help her fix it….._

* * *

Two mornings later, Alice got off the plane at La Guardia airport and took a taxi to Elizabeth's apartment. The sight of the skyline and views were very impressive, but Alice could think of nothing but her daughter.

She found a morose Nicholas in the lobby, waiting to greet her.

 ** _So what exactly was the plan,?_** Alice asked, her voice harsh as they entered the elevator and advanced to the forty second floor. **_To have the baby and show up at our doorstep? The two of you should have told us._**

 ** _I know,_** Nicholas ran a hand through his hair. **_But we just didn't want to announce it yet. And Liz, she wasn't really showing at all._**

 ** _I know they usually tell women to wait until after the first trimester to make announcements,_** Alice remarked, her tone softer.

 ** _Yes, that's what the doctor told Elizabeth,_** Nicholas told her, his green eyes darker than normal.

Alice put a tender hand on Nicholas' shoulder. **_It's alright. We'll deal with it._**

They walked into the apartment, and after putting down her small traveling bag and washing her hands, Alice walked into the room to see Elizabeth laying in the bed, her face pale, her eyes wide and expression shocked. The last time she'd seen that look on Elizabeth's face... the last time was after that horrible accident when Sam died, where her daughter was driving drunk.

The whole situation had been so painful for Alice herself, and back then, she couldn't even cope with it. She had buried her head in the sand and went out of her way to act like everything was normal. She reflected on her behavior and knew that she had failed Elizabeth at that time. But this…. this time, it was going to be different. She had to do better for her daughter.

 ** _Liz,?_** she said softly.

 ** _Mom,?_** Elizabeth cried, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at her mother, standing in the doorway.

 ** _How?…_** she said, her eyes wide with surprise. ** _Did Nicholas call you?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Alice said, her heart wrenched at Elizabeth's anguished expression. **_I came as soon as I could._**

 ** _I've failed him. I've failed,_** Elizabeth wailed, turning her face into her pillow. **_I don't know what to do. Mom, what am I going to do?_**

 ** _Liz, other women go through this and they go on to have healthy children._**

 ** _I don't care about other women,_** Elizabeth moaned as she grabbed a box of tissues. ** _For once in my life I'm tired of caring about every one else. How could this happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't drink or smoke, so why me? All I wanted was to give this baby to Nicholas and now I have disappointed him._**

 ** _You don't understand,!_** she cried shaking her head, as Alice pulled her into an embrace. **_He was so happy about it, so excited about becoming a father and I've ruined everything,_** she sobbed. ** _We'd talk about it all the time, the things we would do, the places we would go with our child, and now I…. I can't even face him!_**

 ** _Elizabeth, Nicolas loves you. Yes, he's disappointed, but you'll get through it together. I saw him out there feeling completely broken because he's so concerned for you, because he feels he can't help you, because he can't make it all better. And I do understand._** She stood up and walked towards the window, looking at the east river. _**You know**_... ** _I lost a baby once._**

Elizabeth raised her brows in shock. **_You did?_**

 ** _Yes. I was a bit younger than you. I've never spoken about it, it was so long ago, but sweetheart, when I say that I know what you're going through, it comes from a very dark place in my life, one that I thought I would never get over._**

Elizabeth's eyes widened. ** _You and Daddy lost your baby?_**

 ** _Yes…. Well, no, I did lose a baby, but it wasn't your father's._**

Elizabeth gasped. **_So who then?_**

 ** _Someone I was involved with before your father. Well you know that I was with…..It was…_** Alice closed her eyes. ** _It was Hank Patman,_** she breathed.

 ** _You and Bruce's Dad,?_** Elizabeth exclaimed.

 ** _Yes,_** Alice replied hesitantly. ** _We were very young and about to get married and I lost it. You know the two of us were engaged, but you never really heard the true story._**

She sat on the bed, and grasped Elizabeth's hand.

 ** _Hank was the first man I slept with. We were deeply in love. I would have walked over hot coals for him._**

 ** _But Mom,_** Elizabeth interrupted, ** _from what I remembered, you said you didn't find true love until Dad. I didn't think your relationship with Hank Patman was that serious._** ** _I mean, I remember the picture, of the two of you on the day of the wedding that never happened.  
_**

 ** _Well, I lied,_** Alice admitted. ** _It was as intense as any relationship you can imagine_**. She blushed as she reminisced about times long gone by.

 ** _Of course we couldn't tell you kids the truth when you were teenagers. What child wants to hear the details about their parents_** ** _'_** ** _other relationships before they were born? Hank's father wanted him to marry Marie,_** Alice continued.

 ** _I guess I wasn't rich enough for their family. I loved to draw, to paint, and I didn't have a trust fund. But Hank didn't care. He went against his father's wishes and we got engaged. You know Hank's brother, the one who was killed in a plane crash?_**

Elizabeth thought for a moment. **_You mean Roger's father?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Alice confirmed. **_Paul Patman and I were close friends. We even dated for a while. It was very casual. But then he introduced me to Hank and I was smitten from the start. We couldn't get enough of each other._**

 ** _Mom,!_** Elizabeth exclaimed, not wanting to believe it.

 ** _It's true. I soon became pregnant, much to my parent's disappointment._**

 ** _And then I lost it. But we still wanted to get married. And then at the wedding,_** ** _Marie Patman announced that she too was pregnant. I was devastated to say the least. I couldn't believe he could do that to me. I lost our child, and there he was, having been with another woman and a baby on the way._** ** _So that's the real reason I couldn't bring myself to go through with the wedding._**

 ** _You mean, he was sleeping with her too?_**

 ** _He did, after I broke up with him the first time. We were at a party, and he and I had a huge fight that night. Marie was there, on the prowl and waiting to pounce, looting at the site of his broken, drunk heart._**

 ** _But…the baby….. t_** ** _he baby she was carrying was not his,_** Alice told her. **_It's only later when I was pregnant with Steven that the truth came out._**

 ** _But wait, I don't understand,_** Elizabeth said in confusion. **_Isn't Bruce a Patman? I mean, he looks just like his father._**

 ** _He is, he definitely is Hank's son,_** Alice nodded. ** _I am talking about Marie's elder son, the one she got Hank to believe was his._**

Elizabeth inhaled sharply. **_Another son? But what happened to him?_**

 ** _What Hank told me is that he didn't get enough oxygen at birth,_** Alice explained. **_Basically, his brain was damaged in childbirth and as far as I know, he has been in an institution his entire life. They were all very hush hush about it. After she gave birth, Marie got pregnant with Bruce soon after._**

Elizabeth shook her head. ** _So Marie Patman has a secret son somewhere? I can't believe it!_**

 ** _It's not something that many people know. I don't even think Bruce knows,_** Alice added. ** _Hank was determined to keep the whole thing under wraps, mostly for Bruce's sake._**

 ** _So why all the secrecy? Who was the father?_**

 ** _It was Hank's father,_** Alice replied.

 ** _What?_** Elizabeth's jaw dropped. **_I can't believe that! Mrs Patman and Bruce's grandfather? The one who Bruce was always bragging about? Alexander Patman? But how could Marie? I mean, I'm just stunned!….._**

Alice smoothed her blonde hair behind her ear. ** _He came up with the plan to pass the baby' off as his grandson. Some families will do anything to keep up their reputation. That was how things were done back then. But usually, it was the parents of an unwed girl who would take on her baby as their own. To save her virtue and to keep the child in the family._**

 ** _People like that will do anything to avoid the ruination of their name. How would it look if he was cheating on his wife with a girl half his age who was young enough to be his daughter? The Vanderhorns were very powerful in Sweet Valley. Alexander thought Marie was a good match for his son, and orchestrated the whole thing. After I had Steven, and Hank knew the truth, he still wanted me._**

 ** _He wrote me several letters, tried to meet me in secret... And we did meet each other, but just to talk. Hank was miserable. But there was no way I would leave your father for him. I did not only love your father then, I was in love with him. Whatever I had with Hank had to end._**

 ** _I will always have a soft spot somewhere in my heart for him, and I will always mourn the child that we lost, but we made decisions that were best for us at the time. And it worked out. I have my three beautiful children, and a wonderful husband that I will cherish forever. And Hank... well, he has Marie, and well….. he has Bruce._**

 ** _Yes,_** Elizabeth said. **_Imagine having Bruce Patman for a son._** And with that, the two of them burst out laughing. It was the first time Alice had seen her daughter smile that day….

* * *

Later that night, after a jet lagged Alice had long gone to sleep, Elizabeth laid in Nicholas' arms, her face buried in his neck.

 ** _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away,_** she apologized, her eyes wet. **_I didn't know how to deal with it, I felt like I failed completely, like I failed you. But I know, I know now, it's better for us to face this disappointment, this awful experience together, if we're going to, I mean… if you still want to..._**

 ** _Marry you, you mean?_** Nicholas' green eyes flashed with tears. **_Of course I still want to marry you. Elizabeth,_** he said, cupping her face with his hands. **_I was going to ask you to marry me, even before I knew you were pregnant._**

 ** _I know,_** Elizabeth said, as she wiped a tear that was making it's way down his cheek. **_But Nicholas, what if, what if I can't have children?_**

 ** _Shhhhhh,_** Nicholas smoothed her brow. ** _We're both still young, you're only just turning twenty three. And the doctors, they said nothing was wrong with you,_** he said, pulling her closer towards him. **_I was so worried. Seeing you in that hospital bed, the look on your face. When they called me at the office, I felt sick, I thought it was an accident or something. I don't even want you to think about getting pregnant again. Not for a while, not until you've completely healed and we're both in a better place. Not until we're married._**

 ** _I was beginning to really enjoy it,_** Elizabeth said sadly. **_The thought of having a baby, your baby,_** she said, nuzzling his neck. **_The morning sickness wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. And I didn't even have to buy maternity clothes._**

 ** _What do you think he would look like,_** Nicholas asked, relieved that she was willing to converse with him about their loss.

 ** _He would have my blonde hair, and blue eyes like Mom._**

 ** _No,_** Nicholas countered. ** _He would have my dark hair and my green eyes. Dark always wins over light,_** he teased. **_We're just going to have to be more careful from now on._**

Elizabeth bit her lip. ** _My mother told me I should go on the pill._**

 ** _Will you?_**

 ** _I don't know,_** Elizabeth sighed. ** _It seems like such a grown up thing to do. Am I just silly? I mean, there are teenage girls on the pill. I know Mom's still a little mad at me because I didn't tell her I was pregnant in the first place. And my father. He probably thinks I'm still a virgin. I begged her not to tell him._** She giggled. **_My Dad probably thinks we hold hands and that's it._**

 ** _Well, no father wants to think about his daughter and some guy,_** Nicholas stated.

 ** _Not just any guy,_** Elizabeth said, smoothing his hair. She kissed him on the lips.

 ** _I love you,_** he said, his voice cracking with emotion. She pulled him closer, running her hands along his bare arms as she closed her eyes. Twenty minutes later, Nicholas examined her features as she slept. He smiled as he saw the way her was hair splayed on the pillow, inviting him to touch the golden strands. His desire for her was as strong as ever, but he knew they were going to have to hold off for a while. He'd have to resist her, to fend off the temptation of her body lying next to his. He was going to be strong for her, strong for both of them….


	44. Chapter 44

Caroline helped herself to some avocado dip, as she listened to Maria Santelli's chatter about starting as a political science major at Sweet Valley University. **_I'm glad I didn't go straight to college from high school,_** Maria was saying.

 ** _Uh huh,_** Caroline replied, her mind elsewhere. She spotted Lila Fowler sitting by the pool, her face stone cold.

 ** _So did you hear about Lila,?_** Maria asked, sipping her punch. **_Can you imagine, she's not really a Fowler? I couldn't believe it when I saw it in Back Valley. And then the other papers picked up the story too! Poor Lila._**

 ** _Poor?_** Caroline cocked her brow, her attention restored.

 ** _You know what I mean,_** Maria replied. **_It's hard, having the rug pulled out from under you like that._**

 ** _Yes I know,_** Caroline replied, nodding her head. _**But you know Lila, she has enough cash to wipe up all her tears. And... I hear she and Roger Patman are pretty chummy these days.**_

 _ **Well they don't look chummy now,**_ Maria said, looking in Roger's direction. _ **He's here with that blonde that he showed up with to Lila's New Year's party, and she's sitting there trying to pretend she's not looking at him.**_ Maria giggled. _ **Remember how hung up he was on Lila in high school?**_

 _ **Who was hung up on Lila,?**_ the voice of Heather Malone broke into the conversation.

 _ **Oh, hi Heather,**_ Maria said. _ **It's Roger. Roger Patman. He used to have a massive crush on Lila.**_

 _ **Really,?**_ Heather said. _ **Well that's interesting.**_

 _ **Yeah he did,**_ Caroline added. _**It was before you moved to Sweet Valley Heather,**_ she confirmed.

 ** _I see. I never got to know him well,_** Heather said. _ **But, he always seemed more quiet than Bruce. Definitely the nicer Patman.**_

 _ **That's because he didn't grow up as a Patman,**_ Maria laughed. **_He never learned the arts of bragging and showing off like Bruce did from birth._**

 ** _Well, he certainly is cute,_** Heather said, sizing him up. _ **Better looking than before. And quite the runner from what I remember. Maybe I can invite him to my gym one of these days. To teach him a new sport.**_

 _ **Oh I bet you will,**_ Maria remarked knowingly, as the three young women giggled. _**I have to say Heather, you've really done well for yourself. Every Mom I know wants to sign her kids up for gymnastics class. You know, I've gotten so lazy, I can't even make myself do a cartwheel these days.**_

 ** _Well, my parents helped,_** Heather replied. **_I coul_** _ **d never have done it on my own.**_ ** _They put pretty much everything into buying the space. You ought to come by then Maria,_** to sharpen your skills. _**You too Caroline.**_

 _ **I'm actually expanding and hiring new trainers,**_ she continued. _ **I'm going to start adult classes soon. It's a lot of fun, but hard work.**_

 _ **Well, everyone knows I always loved to exercise my mouth more than my body,**_ Caroline joked, causing her companions to laugh loudly.

 _ **But maybe one day I'll try it.**_

 _ **I heard that Tender Hands Parlor just opened a branch right across the gym**_ ** _,_** Maria informed them. _ **Which, Heather,**_ she said pointedly, _ **I will probably need a session there after two minutes of one of your infamous warm ups. They have so many people going in for massages and spa treatments at the Valley Mall, so they decided to serve downtown as well. It's right next to the plastic surgeon's office.**_

 _ **Oh yeah,**_ Caroline said suddenly. ** _I think Enid Rollins works there now. Come to think of it, I saw her and Dr Ray having a drink at Lila's place the other day. They looked pretty cozy. Very cozy. In fact, I think they're dating!_**

 _ **She does work there,**_ Maria replied. _ **That's who I found out about the opening from. And good for her if she's smooching with the doctor. He sure is cute.**_

She grabbed a couple of chips and bit down on one. **_I haven't forgotten your dictatorship at cheerleading practice Heather. And the horrible diet you put us on._**

 ** _It got results didn't it?_** Heather said. _ **You couldn't have asked for a better captain.**_

 ** _Co captain,_** Maria corrected her. **_You and Jessica shared the duties._**

 ** _Unfortunately,_** Heather muttered. ** _Speaking of which,_** she looked in Jessica's direction. **_I can't believe she married Todd Wilkins. I always knew that girl was a snake. Elizabeth was always too Spic and Span for me, but at least she was nice. Too nice. But Jessica,_** Heather shuddered. She shook her curly blonde ponytail.

 ** _Cold... Just cold. Just look at the way she's talking to Ken._**

 ** _And look at the skirt she's wearing,_** Heather remarked, conveniently ignoring that her own skirt was at the most, an inch longer.

 ** _She's acting like she's not even married and Ken isn't a newlywed._** She motioned to Jessica, who was talking animatedly with Ken and Todd.

 ** _Well,_** Maria shrugged, ** _Liz was always a friend to me. And Jessica...Jessica has always been, ummm, flirtatious. I guess I was lucky…that Winston wasn't her type._**

 ** _Flirtatious is one way of putting it,_** Caroline added.

 _ **So I read about Lila,**_ Heather changed the subject, as she poured herself some lemon water. **_I almost feel sorry for her, with everyone finding out about her real father. I wonder how it all came out?_**

 _You can thank me for that!_ Caroline thought gleefully. She remembered the day when she confirmed that Gerald Baker was Lila's biological father...

* * *

She had woken up, early in the morning, the day after she overheard Lila and Roger's conversation, just itching to find out if any of it was true.

 _I'll just have to go over there,_ Caroline had said to herself, and kissed a still sleeping Flynn on the cheek. An idea began to form in her head as she got out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen for some coffee.

 _Maybe I can get to talk to him, whoever this Gerald guy is. See what's the real story. Maybe…..maybe I can get a picture! That's right. I'll borrow Flynn's high resolution camera and see if I can somehow get a shot of him. I'll just have to call work and tell them I can't come in today._

Caroline put her coffee cup down, and went into the bathroom to start preparing for the day. She then called work and convinced her manager that she was catching a cold. After finding the camera, she stood at the hallway mirror and put on her sunblock.

 _Lila either meant the Valley Inn restaurant, or that no tell motel that I wouldn't bring my dog to. It has to be the motel! Valley Inn restaurant is a decent place. If she's so ashamed of this guy, then there's no way she'd take him to the restaurant. Now how am I going to do this? Think Caroline…_

 _I'll drive to the hotel and wait for Lila to show up,_ she decided _. She did say she'd be meeting him today. I wonder if she's left home yet?_

She got into the car and drove downwards towards Fowler Crest. She stopped in front of the iron gates, and could make out a white Mercedes in the driveway. _So Lila hasn't left yet…_

 _What if she changes her mind? What if she never even goes to the hotel? I can't sit there all day, waiting!_

 _Oh yes you can Caroline,!_ she encouraged herself. _You can and you will!_

She tossed her red hair behind her shoulder. Anything for a story had always been Caroline's motto. She loved getting the dirt, the dirtier the better. And this had potential to be a mud pit! She just had to make sure that she had heard Roger and Lila correctly. So what if she had to sit for a couple of hours, waiting for Lila to show up.

 _And if she doesn't, well, I can always see if anyone comes out of the hotel that looks like a potential relative….._

Half an hour later, Caroline arrived at the Valley Inn and parked on the side street, where she had a view of the entire complex. Not that there was much to it. She took out her boyfriend's camera, and focused, taking a couple of test shots. After fifteen minutes, she began to get bored, and turned on the radio to her favorite station….

* * *

 _Maybe I should go,_ Caroline sighed, after four hours in the car. She was hungry, her backside hurt from sitting so long, and she was beginning to think that she had imagined Roger and Lila's conversation. The day was warmer than usual, and a headache was beginning to form.

She had already eaten the granola bar that she had found in the car's side pocket when her belly growled in agony.

 _Maybe if I go to the chicken place I saw up the street…. I can pick up something. Then I can come back. Although I don't know if I should eat in any place in this neighborhood. They probably serve rat meat and pass it off as chicken nuggets! Maybe I should make Flynn take me to the other Valley Inn tonight, as a reward for investigating this hopefully delicious scandal._

She was just about to turn the key in the ignition when a white Mercedes pulled up into the hotel's parking lot.

Caroline's heart started beating like a drum when she saw who was in the vehicle. It was Lila for sure, with her mother sitting next to her. Roger was nowhere to be seen. _A ha! So they've arrived. Let's see what happens next._

After about ten minutes of what looked to be a heated conversation, Lila opened her door and got out. Caroline's hands took on a mind of their own as they picked up the camera and began snapping away.

 ** _Let's see if I'll get anything good,_** she said, as she focused and clicked. Grace also got out of the car, and Caroline did her best to take shots of the two moving figures. She saw Lila walking up the stairs to room 405.

 _Hmmm, that must be where he's staying._

The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. He ushered the two women inside, and the pair entered, shutting the door behind them.

 ** _What I would give to be a fly on that wall right now,_** Caroline said aloud. Ten minutes later, Lila and her mother emerged from the room, got into the Mercedes, and practically flew out of the parking lot. They drove near Caroline, who ducked in her vehicle, hoping they wouldn't see her. Caroline sat upright, and smoothed her hair.

 _I need to see this man up close. Now how am I going to get him to talk to me? And what will I say to him? Come on Caroline, think!_

She looked to the passenger seat, and opened a shopping bag, full of goodies, that were intended for Flynn. There were moisturizers, lotions, aftershave, colognes, all of them in tiny bottles and tubes. They were commonly given out as samples at Lytton and Brown, and she had gotten a large stash from her manager at work.

 _I usually work in the gentlemen's active wear section. But today,_ Caroline grinned, _I'll be doling out the cosmetics…._

She placed some of the contents into a smaller bag, got out of the car and locked her door, then climbed the steps to room 405. She knocked on the door, and after a half minute, it swung open. Caroline's jaw almost dropped when she saw the person in front of her. This was a relative of Lila's, no doubt about it. He had the same color eyes, but it wasn't just the color that struck her. It was the overall shape of his face.

 _So it's true,_ she thought to herself.

 ** _Hi,_** she started, flashing him a winning smile. She stuck out a friendly hand for him to shake. She knew she wasn't a beauty queen, but she was attractive enough to sway a middle aged man.

 ** _Please sir,_** she said in her kindest voice, **_can I have a moment of your time?_** **_I'm Emmeline. I'm handing out free samples from my job. And your name sir?_**

 ** _You're not a cop are you,?_** the man asked suspiciously.

 ** _Of course not,_** Caroline giggled, trying her hardest to sound cute.

 ** _Well,_** he said, examining her. **_The names Gerald. And I can't afford it, whatever it is. I don't want any,_** he said, lighting a cigarette.

 ** _Oh no,_** Caroline said, **_I'm not selling anything._** She opened the bag and allowed him to look in at the contents. From the doorway she got a glimpse of the room inside, which was sparsely decorated, with old and tired furniture. _And the bed! Yuck,!_ Caroline thought to herself.

 ** _It's all free, no purchase necessary,_** she continued. She looked up at him with her brightest smile. **_We're giving these samples out, to gather interest in our products._**

 ** _I can't buy anything,_** Gerald said, his brown eyes hesitant.

 ** _Oh, it's no problem. You can keep them. This one,_** she held up a small tube, ** _it's bath gel, it moisturizes your skin, and it doesn't have that soapy residue. And the smell….._** She opened the tube and sniffed. She moved her hand towards him and held it under his nose, letting him get a whiff. **_Very masculine don't you think? These are really high end products. For a gentleman with refined tastes._**

 ** _It's nice,_** Gerald agreed, nodding his head slowly. **_You know, I do like the finer things in life,_** he stated, as he ran his fingers along his chin.

 ** _I bet you have a special lady in your life,_** Caroline grinned, in her most flirtatious voice.

 ** _Well….no,_** Gerald said. **_My lady and I, we call it quits._** He took a drag of his cigarette and smoothed his greasy hair with his other hand. **_That means I'm available,_** he said, winking at her. He gave her his sexiest look. **_You know…._** he nodded, giving Caroline a closer look. **_I've always liked redheads._**

Caroline gave him a coy laugh. She was tempted to ask him to allow her to take a picture. But there was no way to do it. He would get suspicious of her right away.

She handed him the small shopping bag. ** _Well…. I have to go._** **_It was nice to meet you Gerald,_** she said, shaking his hand again. _More than you'll ever know,_ she added silently.

 ** _Enjoy your samples,!_** she called out, as she walked down the stairs and into her car.

She watched as he closed the door and settled in her seat. _Now what?_

 _Lila had said that he'd been in jail. And his last name was Barker? No Baker… definitely Baker. I'm going to have to go to the police department and access their data bases. I'll need to find out what Lila's new daddy got into trouble for…._

Two hours later, Caroline's hunger was completely forgotten as she sated her appetite for gossip. Caroline couldn't believe her luck. It hadn't taken long for her to find all the dirt on Gerald Baker. He and his gang had committed a series of armed robberies about fifteen years ago, and had been sentenced to prison for fifteen years. Gerald had served less time than he was sentenced for, and had gotten out for good behavior.

 _This is going to be a juicy story!_ Caroline mused, as she read more of the file.

 _I wonder if there are newspaper articles about this? There must be. I'll go to the library and access the Valley News' microfiche._ She drove from the station to the public library and walked straight to the catalog research section. After about a half hour of searching the various crime blotters throughout the years, Caroline struck gold. She had found a picture of Gerald and his gang of crooks. She searched further and found individual pictures of all of them. In his picture, Gerald Baker appeared a lot younger, and the resemblance to Lila was even more obvious. She scanned all the articles about Gerald's crimes, and then printed copies of his picture.

 _Flynn and his dad are going to love this! Good job, Caroline,_ she smiled, wanting to pat herself on the back…..

* * *

 ** _And Winston's looking to co own the Dairi Burger,_** Maria interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. **_John Doherty, wants to retire. Winston's going to get some help from his parents so he can take a loan out and buy his half._**

 ** _Oh really?_** Caroline responded in a distracted voice. **_I thought John would run that place forever,_** she told Maria.

She caught Lila's eye and gave her a smirk across the pool.

 _Her highness has been dethroned. And I'm the one who knocked her off it!..._


	45. Chapter 45

Lila sat in a lounge chair at the edge of the Sutton's swimming pool, sipping her pina colada and trying to concentrate on Amy's description of the honeymoon suite at the Grand Lucayan resort in the Bahamas. She saw Caroline Pierce standing near a table filled with party treats, munching on some chips.

 _I just know she had something to do with it,_ Lila thought to herself, as Caroline gave her a smug look. _She and that geeky boyfriend of hers. And his sleazy dad too!_

 ** _And the white rose petals were so romantic. Ken thought of everything,_** Amy sighed dreamily. ** _Of course, we're probably going to be in debt for the rest of our lives, just paying off the airline fees alone. Although, the travel agent got us the best deal she_** _ **could get. First we flew to Miami.**_

 ** _And then to Freeport. Oh, and we went to Nassau for a couple of days too._** She smiled lazily. **_But who cares?_** She fiddled with the diamond wedding ring that surrounded her slender finger. **_It was all worth it._**

Lila looked up from her drink, while she placed a piece of pineapple in her mouth. It was on the tip of her tongue to remark about the price and standard of the hotel, and about how much it didn't even compare to the height of luxury she was used to. But she held back her comments. Her father had first taken her to the Bahamas when she was six years old. But the last thing she felt like doing right now, was brag about her her own trips to the Bahamas or George Fowler's wealth. Nor did she want to mention her father. In fact, the last thing she wanted right then, was to talk at all, and bring attention to herself.

 _They're probably all laughing at me,!_ she thought to herself, as she looked around the patio, observing the guests who were there for Ken and Amy's welcome home party. Her eyes landed on Roger Patman and his busty blonde who was visiting from New Jersey, and Lila's blood began boiling.

She flashed Roger the most pitiful look she could muster, and almost choked on her drink when _Shirley….Sheila….whatever her name was…_ gave her a condescending smirk. Lila looked away in a huff as Roger's arm went tighter around the girl's waist. _She can have him! I don't want him anyway!_

 _So why does it hurt so bad then?_ A little voice poked the back of her mind. _You're the one who pushed him away. You're the reason he's mad at you!_

 ** _The sunset dinner on the beach with the steel drum band serenading us was my idea,_** Amy gushed, breaking Lila's thoughts. **_We had the most delicious conch fritters. And lobster too,_** she added. **_Who would have thought, that I would marry the first boy I ever kissed in sixth grade,?_** she continued with a little giggle, as she waved and blew a kiss at Ken, who was standing near the barbecue grill, chatting with Todd Wilkins.

 _He'll never talk to me again,!_ Lila surmised sadly, as she looked at Roger at the other end of the pool. _Not after I yelled at him the other day. Well,_ she twirled a lock of brown hair. _I did apologize..._

* * *

Lila closed her eyes, tuning Amy out. This whole nightmare had started weeks ago when she woke up to the phone ringing right by her head. At first she ignored it, hoping the caller would give up. Her private line had been ringing for about a half hour now. Lila frowned in annoyance, and picked up the phone on the night table next to her bed.

 ** _Ohmigod Lila,_** Jessica's voice broke out from the receiver.

 ** _Whaaaaa? Leave me alone_** , Lila muttered sleepily.

 ** _Ohmigod Li, you have to read it! You're on the cover of Back Valley! Mine came this morning. I know you have a subscription too! I was in bed and Todd woke me up to see it! It says some jailbird's your real dad! And he looks just like you! So is it true?_** Jessica said, her voice annoyingly chipper for the early hour. **_Is it true you're not really a Fowler? Your real dad's name is Gerald?_**

Lila's heart started pounding at her friend's words, as her brain woke up and told her ears to listen to Jessica.

She slammed down the phone without responding, and walked out to the foyer in the center of the house, still wearing her nightgown. Her mother was in the living room, looking down at the morning's news in her lap.

 ** _Is it true,?_** Lila screeched, her face white, as Grace cautiously handed her, despite the fact that she often called it trash, her favorite tabloid. She looked at the front cover, and her heart stopped as she read the sordid headline.

 ** _"Fowler Princess' Real Papa…._**

 ** _.…Is a Gun Toting Pauper!"..._**

 ** _Oh God!_** **_How did they find out,?_** Lila managed to squeak.

 ** _I don't know,_** Grace held her head in her hands, her face full of concern at Lila's expression.

 ** _Gerald must have said something then, he must have called the press,!_** Lila yelled.

 ** _No,_** Grace insisted. ** _I swore him to secrecy. It wasn't him. Calm down Lila,!_**

 ** _Calm down? My life is ruined! This is humiliating,!_** Lila cried, crumbling to the carpeted floor and bursting into tears.

 ** _Does Daddy know?_** **_Did he see it?_** She looked her mother, trying to compose herself, her eyes red.

 ** _He does,_** Grace replied. **_But he had an early meeting this morning, and he had to take off._**

 ** _Typical,!_** Lila shouted. **_I'm living a nightmare and all he can do is walk away from me. Again!_**

 ** _Lila that's not true!_** Grace insisted. **_In fact, George told me to assure you that he doesn't care about this. He knows how to deal with these things, just ignore them and they'll go away. By next week they'll be talking about someone else. You'll see. Your father,_** Grace said, picking up a cup of coffee, ** _he'll be home for lunch, and we'll talk about it as a family._**

 ** _Can't we sue?_** Lila said, wiping her face with the back of her hand. ** _They have no right to do this!_**

Grace sighed loudly. ** _We can try, but it won't go anywhere. For one thing, the story is all true. For another, everything is worded correctly, they covered all their bases so that we can't claim defamation._** **_They always make sure to tell their stories as possibilities and assumptions, nothing as factual. There's always fine print and disclaimers that protects them from libel._**

 ** _So we just can't do anything?_** Lila frowned, jumping as the phone rang again.

 ** _Turn all the ringers off will you Eva_** ,? Grace called to the Fowler's maid, who was just about to go into the dining room with her broom and duster. **_I'll call the store and tell them I'll be coming in a little late today. And we'll just ignore the phone for now._**

 ** _You're going to work?_** Lila moaned. ** _How can you even leave the house, when this…._** she gestured to the magazine… ** _this is a disaster!_**

 ** _Because Lila, I agree with your father. If we act like we're ashamed of this, it will only give people more ammo. We have to face them, we have to stand strong._**

 ** _Easy for you to say,!_** Lila exclaimed. ** _You're not the one whose father spent time in prison!_**

 ** _Well, I'm a woman who got pregnant by a guy who's been in prison,_** Grace countered. ** _This isn't easy for me either! And I have to think of your brother. He might have to deal with it too, eventually. You know how children can be cruel…._**

 _Do I ever,_ Lila thought, remembering all the times she referred to other kids as low class. _And I was always one of the cruelest…._

 _How am I going to live this down?_ Lila looked in horror again at the paper in her hands. Surely enough, a picture of her was posted right next to Gerald, their similar features more than obvious.

 _How could this happen? How did they find out?_ She looked at the pictures of herself and Grace walking up the stairs at the Valley Inn. Obviously someone had called a photographer, obviously someone knew she was going to be there! The only person she had trusted with this was Roger, and….. Gerald himself. But Gerald had gone back to Nevada the day after she had met with him. And Grace assured her that he wouldn't have talked.

* * *

After a very awkward meeting at the Valley Inn, he had told Lila and Grace that he was going to leave town for a while. They had walked into the room, and the first thing that struck Lila was the smell. It was like an old bar, where lowlifes hung out, trying to pick up women. She shook his hand, after he had wiped it on his outdated acid wash jeans, and immediately noticed that his fingernails were far from clean. She thought immediately of her father. George Fowler always had the neatest looking hands, and sometimes Lila teased him about having a better manicure than she did.

Lila had thought about this moment for most of her life, the time when she might meet the man who sired her. She never expected it to be like this. The man who she stood across from her was no royalty, no movie star.

 ** _So you're Lila,_** he had said, as he ran his hand through his greasy mullet. **_You look just like Grace when she was younger._** He turned towards her mother. **_Well, Grace you've always been a classy broad. And looks like I got me a classy daughter._** And then he smiled, and Lila almost gaped at how much it was like her own. Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile back.

 ** _So you live up in that big house on the hill huh?_**

 ** _I do live on a hill yes,_** Lila responded. _Please don't ask me to invite you to Fowler Crest,!_ she thought in panic. _What would Daddy say? How would he react?_

 ** _So Grace told me you have another daughter,?_** Lila said, finding her voice, trying to break the long awkward silences. Her mother looked just as uncomfortable as she did, if not more so.

 ** _Yeah I have a daughter, her name is Morgan. Morgan, well, she's sixteen. One of these days, I'll have to bring her here to meet you. Maybe when I get back._**

 ** _You mean you're leaving?_** Lila asked, almost in relief.

 ** _Yep, going back to Nevada tomorrow._**

 ** _So, ummmm, why did you come to Sweet Valley?_**

 ** _I drove in from Nevada, looking for work. It's hard out there. You know, people gotta eat. I guess you know, I was locked up for a while, but I've gotten clean and stay out of trouble now._**

 ** _Yes I know,_** Lila said, not wanting to hear the details. She examined his features and knew at once her mother really was telling her the truth.

 ** _So tell me about your daughter,_** Lila said, surprising herself that she was willing to prolong the conversation.

 ** _Well, she left school and followed me out here,_** Gerald replied. ** _But I made her go back. Ain't right, for a girl to skip school._**

 ** _I see,_** Lila responded thoughtfully.

Lila had always wanted a sister. One close to her own age. While she loved being an only child, once in a while she thought it would be fun to have someone to confide in, to share secrets with, to have some kind of kinship and familial bond. She had always been secretly jealous of Jessica's and Elizabeth's special relationship….

After a few more minutes of uneasy chatter, Grace and Lila said their goodbyes, excused themselves, and left the building…..

They returned home, and Lila called Roger, to tell him how it went. She had originally asked him to go with her, but then Grace had insisted that she and Lila meet Gerald alone.

* * *

 _And then he betrayed me!_

 _This is all his fault! He's the one who opened his big mouth and told about my father! And now, everyone knows! They know I'm not a Fowler and my real dad's an ex con!_

 _And I thought he really did like me. I've been wrong the whole time!_

 _He did it on purpose,_ she sobbed. _He made me trust him and now I know he's a traitor! The sneak!_ She picked up the phone and dialed his private line at the Patman mansion.

 ** _You!_** Lila started, when Roger picked up the phone. **_You told me you wouldn't tell anyone!_**

 ** _Good morning to you too Lila. What are you talking about?_**

 ** _You went and blabbed it to someone, you told them I'm not George's real daughter. I thought, I thought…... Uhhhhh! The whole time, you were probably laughing behind my back!_** Lila sobbed into the phone. She was trying her hardest to keep her voice angry, but she only ended up sounding hurt.

 ** _What? I did nothing of the sort! I wouldn't do something like that!_** Roger insisted.

 ** _Yes you did! How else would they find out about me!_**

Roger's voice sounded angry. **_Look, I promised I wouldn't say anything and I didn't. And I don't appreciate you calling me here and accusing me this early in the morning of something I had no part in!_** And with that, he slammed down the phone, leaving Lila shaking.

Half an hour later, she calmed herself and realized that she was probably wrong. Roger had given her no reason to think he would tell. She dialed the number again and this time received no answer. She tried calling him for the rest of the day, to no avail. She then dialed the Patman's main number, and Maria, one of the Patman's maids, called Roger to the phone.

 ** _I'm sorry,_** she said abruptly, before she lost her nerve. Apologizing was something that Lila hated doing.

 ** _For what exactly,?_** Roger's stiff voice returned.

 ** _I.…..I… shouldn't have accused you,_** Lila swallowed. **_I was angry, and…..well, I took it out on you._** She attempted an explanation. ** _Well, can you blame me? Who else would say something,?_**

 ** _So you still doubt me then?_** Roger queried, not giving in easily.

 ** _Look, I'm confused, I'm just not sure…_** Lila replied.

 ** _Fine,_** Roger said with exasperation. **_Let me know when you figure it all out._** Once again, he hung up the phone. Lila let out her breath and shook her head. This was the second time today he was dismissing her!

* * *

 ** _What's with you Li?_** Jessica said, bringing her back to the present. She looked at her friend's stony expression while she walked towards Lila, sipping on a mimosa. Jessica plopped down, and sat next to her. She looked in the direction Lila was staring.

 ** _Oh,_** Jessica groaned. **_If you ask me, Roger Patman is not worth it._**

 ** _You're only saying that because he rejected the idea of giving you a loan._**

 ** _He told you?_** Jessica moved in her chair. **_The jerk!_**

Lila shrugged. ** _I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret. But really Jess. What would Todd think if he knew you were asking Roger for money?_**

 ** _Todd doesn't own me,_** Jessica replied, flipping her hair.

 ** _Look at her, pawning him!_** Lila scathed as Roger's date put her hand on his arm. **_I'd love to drown her in the pool. But with those big boobs, she'll come right back up to the surface!_**

Jessica giggled. ** _Ooohhhh…. someone's jealous,_** she said, enjoying Lila's misery.

 ** _Of that,?_** Lila scoffed. ** _Ha!_**

 ** _What's their story anyway?_** Jessica asked curiously, looking at the couple.

 ** _He met her at Princeton. She's from New Jersey._**

Jessica twirled her hair. **_So what? Are they serious?_**

 ** _I don't know. He told me they aren't._**

 ** _Seems a long way to fly for something that isn't serious,_** Jessica remarked. **_I mean all the way from New Jersey._**

 ** _As if I would be jealous of that,_** Lila went on, sending daggers in the girl's direction. ** _And he hinted he likes firm women. So why is he with her? She's not exactly slim. And that top she's wearing. What style is that? Frumpy chic?_** _ **It looks like something one of the Golden Girls would wear.**_ ** _I wouldn't be caught dead in that! And I wouldn't be caught dead with Roger Patman either!_**

 ** _Whatever you say Li,_** Jessica giggled again.

 ** _I can't stand that girl,_** Jessica said suddenly, as she saw Heather Malone chatting with Maria Santeli. **_Why did Amy invite her? I remember when she had the hots for Ken and tried to steal him from me!_**

Lila pursed her lips. ** _Heather's alright._**

Jessica flashed her a dirty look.

 ** _Her pupils and their moms are my customers,_** Lila stated. ** _I remember how annoying she used to be, but, she's not that bad. And she's great with children. My Mom took Georgie to a Mommy and Me class at her gym and he had the time of his life. She filmed the whole thing so Daddy and I could watch._** Lila smiled, thinking of her brother. **_It was the cutest thing. Maybe you should take Jake, when he's a little older,_** she suggested with a laugh, knowing it would irk Jessica.

 ** _Over my dead body,!_** Jessica grunted. ** _Cara told me she'd take Nathan there, although her belly's so big now, she probably won't be able to get off the floor._**

 ** _Where is Cara anyway,?_** Lila asked. **_I haven't had a real conversation with her since she came back from London. I thought she was coming here tonight._**

 ** _She's home with Steve and my parents,_** Jessica replied. ** _She's pretty busy, settling back here._**

A scowl set on her face, as she motioned to Heather.

 ** _Can she be more obvious?_**

But Lila wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Roger, who gave her a half smile. Jessica watched as Lila's previously soured face lit up at his small gesture. _There's definitely something going on between the two of them_ , she thought, _more than she wants to admit._

On one hand, Jessica was happy for her friend. On the other hand…

 _A guy like Roger would be perfect for me._

Despite what she had said earlier about him not being worth it, she couldn't help but feel it wasn't fair that Lila, with all her money, was having a flirtation, or whatever it is you could call their relationship, with someone like Roger. Roger was loaded, lived in a huge mansion and had a family name that was revered in Sweet Valley.

 _I deserve a guy like that,_ Jessica sighed, looking at Todd. The fact that she was at Amy's party, seeing the glowing look on Amy's and Ken's faces, and hearing them rave about their honeymoon was just another reminder of the state of her own marriage. Basketball season had ended in April and Todd was spending a lot more time at home. Which meant they were forced to spend more time together. Which was not making for a happy medium.

His being home meant closer observations of her spending, her long nights out, and the group of friends that he hadn't warmed up to. Not to mention, his parents always wanted to come over. The Wilkins' home was almost half an hour away from their house on Valley Crest drive. Back when Todd was in high school, they had returned from Vermont and moved into a mansion just a few houses away from where their son lived now.

But they had sold the house a couple of years ago, and moved into a smaller, but still upscale home on Country Club Drive. Bert Wilkins, Todd's father, was the president of Varitronics, a computer firm.

Unknown to Jessica, was the fact that recently, his parents' financial prospects were not as promising as they used to be. The company had been operating at a loss. Todd's dad was always drilling into his son's head about saving more money, and Todd often passed the lectures onto Jessica, making her feel like she was five years old...

Jessica gazed at Todd, still in conversation with Ken. She picked up her drink and sighed again.

 _Why the hell did I even get married?_


	46. Chapter 46

Lila brushed her long brown hair as she studied the list of foods that she was supposed to select from for tonight's menu. Her father was having a small dinner party this evening, for a select group of entrepreneurs and local business investors, and he had given her the task to choose the appetizers and main dishes. She had always played organizer for his numerous parties, and hostess to George's friends for as long as she could remember.

She pulled her hair back and inserted a turquoise barrette at the side of her head. Lila smiled as she remembered being about seven years old, insisting that they serve pink and only pink champagne at one of their events, and after being disappointed that she couldn't drink any, her father had requested that the kitchen staff drop a hint of red coloring into sparkling cider just for her. She had felt so grown up that night, as a child, she didn't like the taste of champagne, and thought she was important, because her own special drink tasted a lot better.

 _ _Cornish hens with apricot glaze or Chilean Sea Bass with citrus salsa? Blueberry crumb bars or French apple tarts? Who cares anyway,?__ she thought to herself. _It will be another boring party where all they talk about is the state of the market._

 _ _You better care Lila,!__ she admonished herself.

 _ _You're a real business woman now, and Daddy says you should start paying attention to the world of finance.__

He had told her that he expected her to help and guide her little brother with the fortune he planned on splitting in half for them to share. His words were assuring, she had always been uneasy about the thought of being disinherited by George someday, when his real heir came along. It wasn't exactly a warm and fuzzy method of restoring her confidence of his love for her, but it was her father's way. It had always been his way. Ever since her meeting with Gerald Baker, she had developed an entirely new appreciation for George Fowler.

Everything from his mannerisms, his elegant clothing, to the way he always made sure the oil in her car was changed without her even knowing, brought in a new feeling of gratitude towards him. He had made a considerable effort to be more attentive towards her, and Lila couldn't be anything but grateful. He was the only father she had ever known, and, given the circumstances of her mother's position at the time of her birth, Lila realized that she couldn't have asked for a better upbringing.

The blow she had felt after the tabloid scandal had almost diminished, and Lila had gotten good at ignoring the pointing and staring of people who were determined to see her put down a peg or two. Her business was doing better than ever, and things were looking up. She went into the kitchen and gave the Fowler's chef her final decisions for the night, and after saying goodbye to her parents, went downtown to her office. She got out of the car and saw Enid Rollins in the parking lot, struggling with her baby carrier and a duffle bag, which slipped out of her hand and crashed to the pavement.

 _ _Should I help her?__ Lila thought.

 _ _Be nice Lila, and give her a hand…__

 ** _ _ **Here let me help you,**__** Lila smiled stiffly, as she picked up the bag and placed it on the car's trunk.

 ** _ _ **Oh, thanks Lila,**__** Enid said gratefully, as the baby squirmed.

 ** _ _ **She's so cute,**__** Lila said, as little Alex put her hand in her mouth.

 ** _ _ **Oh, ummm, thanks,**__** Enid said again.

 ** _ _ **How old is she now?**__** Lila asked.

 ** _ _ **Eight months,**__** Enid replied, her voice less hesitant.

 ** _ _ **I remember when George, my little brother was that age.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh that's right.**__** Enid said. **__**I forgot you had a baby brother.**__**

 ** _ _ **So you're working here now,?**__** Lila asked, looking at the blue and white stripped Tender Hands awning. **__**I usually go to the one at the mall, to have my face steamed.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, I do mostly body therapy though,**__** Enid informed her.

The two of them chatted and traded baby stories for a while when a slate blue Jaguar pulled up in front of them, and Enid's face lit up in the brightest smile that Lila had ever seen. She was surprised when Dr Ray Spencer, came out of the car and walked towards them, then planted a kiss on Enid's cheek. Lila's mouth almost dropped open at the scene.

 _ _Where the hell have I been,?__ Lila thought to herself. __When did this happen? Drippy Rollins has a hot doctor for a boyfriend? Although he really isn't a boy. More like a man. He isn't forty yet, but he has to be more th_ an thirty._

 ** _ _ **Lila, have you met Ray?**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh yes,**__** Lila said, as she shifted her purse and shook his hand. Lila was dying to find out the details of this apparent new relationship. **__**You live pretty near me don't you?**__** Lila asked. **_Up on _ **Valley Crest Drive?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, I just moved in to a new house,**__** the doctor said, nodding at her.

 ** _Although it's kind of big for me, but I'm hoping I might have some permanent company soon,_** he continued, smiling at Enid.

 ** _Oh,?_** Lila nodded knowingly, giving Enid a grin. She examined Ray again, admiring his broad chin and the sparkling hazel eyes. **__**Well, ummm,**__** she said awkwardly. **__**I have to get to work.**__** **__**See you two later,**__** she smiled walking away. At the other end of the parking lot, she spotted Caroline Pierce coming out of her car on her way to the doctor's office.

 ** _ _ **Hi Lila,**__** Caroline smiled brightly, her green eyes full of curiosity as she spied Enid and Ray in the distance.

 ** _ _ **Caroline,**__** Lila rolled her eyes under her sunglasses.

 ** _ _ **How is your new dad doing?**__**

 ** _ _ **It was you wasn't it?**__** Lila said, crossing her arms. **__**You found out somehow about my father and you blabbed it to your boyfriend. So how did you find out?**__**

 ** _ _ **Actually,**__** Caroline twirled a lock of red hair, ** _ _ **I heard it directly from you. I overheard you talking about it with Roger Patman, and did a little investigating. Lighten up Lila,**__** she said, when Lila gave her a cross look. ** _ _ **You know you like a good story as much as I do. And it was about to come out eventually.**__**

Lila cringed as Caroline gave her an all too friendly pat on the arm. **__**I have to go. My wedding is coming up, and I'm working on getting rid of my freckles. See ya!**__**

Lila shook her head. She wanted to scream and yell at Caroline, and mop the parking lot with her bright red hair, but she thought against it. Sometimes it was better to just let things go.

 _ _My secret is out, and I have nothing else to hide. Caroline can't hurt me anymore….__

* * *

In the early evening, Lila had Eva lay out her new creme silk faille skirt, and black cashmere sweater. She got dressed, added a string of pearls around her neck, and brushed out her wavy hair. Guests had already began to arrive, she heard voices coming from the parlor, and smelled the delicious food coming from the kitchen. A knock on the door alerted her to the time, and she opened it to see her mother and brother waiting for her.

 ** _ _ **He's not eating with us is he?**__** Lila laughed as her mother deposited the freshly bathed eighteen month old on her bedroom floor.

 ** _ _ **No, we're just going to introduce him to everyone,**__** Grace replied. **__**And then Lena will take him away before he starts using his new teeth to bite our guests. He took a long nap today, and he's full of energy.**__**

Lila picked up her brother, just as he was about to grab at her legs. The last thing she needed now was a snag in her stocking. The three of them made their way into the Fowler's opulent parlor, and Lila walked into the room, with Georgie in her arms, looking around. There were about ten people there, all of them with glasses in their hands, enjoying the mini crab cakes and petite spinach quiche that were making the rounds.

A beautiful, tall dark haired woman caught her attention, and Lila immediately recognized Skye Morrow. The Morrows were wealthy, even wealthier than the Fowlers, and Lila remembered being jealous of their daughter Regina. Back then, it was clear to Lila that Regina had it all, she was prettier, her father richer, and her ex model mother was always a strong presence in her life. She had come into Sweet Valley High and charmed everyone, and it wasn't because of her money or good looks. It's because she was a kind, genuine person who wasn't focused on showing off her massive wealth and her family's rank in society.

 _ _And she's no longer here__ , Lila thought sadly. __Dead at only sixteen. I should have been nicer to her when she was alive.__

She watched as Grace went over to Skye and the two women were joined by Kurt Morrow.

 _ _Now that's a sexy older guy,__ Lila grinned to herself, as Georgie grabbed her hair.

 ** _ _ **No!**__** **__**Be good Georgie,!**__** she whispered to him, as she went over to introduce him to the Morrows.

 ** _ _ **He's adorable,**__** Skye gushed. **__**He's gotten so big, since the last time I saw him. You're so lucky Grace, to have him so long after your daughter. And you look lovely Lila.**__**

 ** _ _ **Thank you Mrs Morrow,**__** Lila smiled at the couple. **__**Hello Mr Morrow.**__**

 ** _ _ **Lila,**__** Kurt nodded and smiled at her, and for a moment, Lila had a vision of Regina's blue eyes.

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** Grace responded. **__**It was quite a surprise when I found out I was having him. And it was so much harder the second time around.**__**

Her brother squirmed in Lila's arms and Skye held out her arms to the toddler. To her surprise, Georgie, who wasn't quite comfortable with strangers, reached out to her and squealed with happiness as Skye held him and gave him a hug. His little hand went immediately to her ear.

 ** _ _ **So that's what he wanted,**__** Skye laughed, as she moved his hand away. **__**It's not me he likes, it's my earring.**__**

After chatting with the Morrows, Lila excused herself, took the baby from Skye, and went forward to where her father was standing. He was in conversation with Lane Simmons, one of George's oldest associates. Lane was old, ancient even, and was always the first to fall asleep whenever he was at a party. His wife Clementine, was half his age, and Lila hated the way the woman eyed her father up and down, like he was a piece of steak she wanted to sink her clawed nails into. She made polite chit chat with the couple as she looked to the doorway to see Roger walking in with Sheila on his arm. Lila's eyes narrowed dangerously.

 _ _What's he doing here? And how dare he show up with her!__

Lila gritted her teeth as the blonde girl flashed her a smug grin.

 _ _The nerve of her, gloating at me in my own house!__ She walked over to them, her nose in the air. The last time she saw Roger, was in the Patman's pool house. She had called him up and gone to his family's estate to apologize for accusing him of disclosing her secret. She found him distracted, and it was obvious that his mind was occupied.

 ** _ _ **Something is going on with my aunt and uncle**__** , Roger had said.

 ** _ _ **What is it?**__**

Roger frowned. **__**I might as well tell you. I guess it will come out eventually. Aunt Marie came crying to me the other day. I've never seen her so upset. She's usually as cold as ice, when it comes to me anyway. I mean, she's warmed up since I first moved in with them, but she still loves to insinuate that I'll never measure up to Bruce.**__** Roger shook his head. **__**I had the strangest experience with her the other day, and she was practically crying on my shoulder.**__**

 ** _ _ **So what is it,?**__** Lila had queried. **__**What's wrong with her? Is she ill?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, nothing like that.**__** Roger ran a hand through his hair. **__**She told me that my uncle will soon be moving in here.**__** ** _ _ ** ** _She's throwing him out of the main house._****__**

 ** _ _ **Apparently,**__** Roger explained, ** _ _ **last month, a woman gave birth to uncle Henry's son.**__**

Lila gasped. **__**No!**__**

Roger shook his head. **__**I still can't believe it. My aunt is furious. She's said a few choice words, that I won't repeat in front of you. I mean, ones that would even make my no good drunk stepfather blush.**__**

 ** _ _ **You're kidding!**__** Lila exclaimed. **__**How could he do that to her? After all those years?**__**

 ** _ _ **How does he know for sure, that the baby is his?**__** Lila eyed Roger suspiciously. **__**I can't even tell you how many women I had to send packing after they showed up trying to claim Daddy as the father of their brat!**__**

 ** _ _ **Apparently he had a test done, and the baby is his,**__** Roger said. **__**Aunt Marie had been drinking one afternoon, and, she couldn't keep her mouth shut about it. I've been dealing with it, trying to keep the servants from hearing too much. But they know. I'm sure they know.**__** He looked at Lila. **__**You know how it is, servants know more about us than we know ourselves.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, I do,**__** Lila said, holding his hand, encouraging him to continue.

 ** _ _ **And she says other things too.**__**

 ** _ _ **Like what?**__**

 ** _ _ **She talks about Alice Robertson, the wedding, and revenge. Then she talks about the baby. She said he was sick and they had to send him away.**__**

 ** _ _ **Alice Robertson,?**__** Lila said confusedly. ** _ _ **That's Jessica's mom. What does she have to do with this? I know that Jessica's mom almost married your uncle. It was a long time ago, before any of us were born. And something's wrong with the baby?**__**

 ** _ _ **I have no idea,**__** Roger shrugged. **__**That's just it. I asked her if she meant the new baby, but she said no, he's perfectly healthy even though his mother is a tramp. She said it's the other baby. The one who wasn't well. Then she broke down and told me it wasn't her fault.**__**

 ** _ _ **Does Bruce know?**__**

 ** _ _ **Not as far as I know. You know how he is. He's so smug about being the one and only Patman son. I mean, he was bad enough when I came into his family and he had to share the spotlight with me. And now he has a brand new brother that he doesn't know about. I can't tell him. Let his parents deal with it. Besides, he's….**__**

 ** _ _ **He's what?**__**

 ** _ _ **My cousin is very busy nowadays. He claims…**__**

 ** _ _ **What? You can tell me.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it might bother you.**__**

 ** _ _ **Just say it Roger!**__**

 ** _ _ **My cousin claims he's in love. For real this time.**__**

Lila laughed out loud. ** _ _ **Why would that bother me?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, the two of you were quite the item weren't you?**__**

 ** _ _ **Roger, that was a long time ago,**__** she said, linking her hand with his. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **You don't have residual feelings for him do you,?**__** he said softly, turning away.

 ** _ _ **No, of course not!,**__** Lila insisted. ** _ _ **Wait...Are you jealous? You are,!**__** she said, seeing his expression. ** _ _ **You're jealous of my relationship with Bruce.**__**

 ** _ _ **I am not!,**__** Roger insisted, but his eyes told another story….

* * *

 ** _Hello Lila,_** Roger said, giving her a one over. His eyes told her that he appreciated the vision. **_You remember Sheila don't you?_**

 ** _Hi,_** Sheila said, looking Lila up and down. **_You have a lovely home,_** she said politely, looking at Lila's brother. **_Roger didn't tell me you had a son._**

 ** _He's my little brother,_** Lila corrected her, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. **_Say hi Georgie._**

 ** _Yaaaaa,_** the baby said, reaching out to Sheila's ample chest. It took everything out of Lila to keep herself from laughing when Georgie grabbed on to the top of Sheila's breast, and the girl looked mortified.

 _He probably thinks she's a cow with those big boobs,!_ Lila thought meanly.

 ** _I'll take him now Miss Lila,_** Lena's voice interrupted them as she approached. Lila turned to Roger after handing George to his nanny.

 ** _You didn't tell me you were coming,_** she said, raising her brow.

Roger cleared his throat. **_Your father invited me just this morning, after I told him I would be starting work at Wyndham Bay Investments._**

 ** _Oh? I see. So you're not going to be working with your uncle,?_** Lila asked. ** _  
_**

 ** _No, I wanted to venture out on my own. Besides, Bruce is talking about coming home sometime next year._**

 ** _On your own huh? Just like you like being in the pool house more than the main house,_** Lila grinned wickedly at Sheila's discomfort. **_I know you've had some good times in there,_** she added.

 ** _Yes,_** he replied, looking deep into her eyes and he sipped his champagne, forgetting Sheila standing next to him, ** _they were very memorable._**

 ** _Excuse me,_** Lila said, as her father motioned her over. She walked over to him and he introduced her to a Mitchell Sherman, a lawyer who was soon to be joining his team. The Fowlers had a string of lawyers on retainer, always prepared to take action if someone dared to sue them. After polite conversation where she played the ever dutiful daughter, Lila exited the parlor and snuck into the dining room where she examined the place cards in front of the plates.

She quickly put her name next to Roger's and giggled as she put Sheila on the other side of the table, opposite her and Roger. Within minutes, the call for dinner came, and Lila ran through a hidden door that led to a hallway. She then casually made her way around and back to the dining room, and conveniently sauntered in just as everyone else entered.

She took her seat right next to Roger, and gave Sheila the sweetest smile she could muster, while trying not to smirk at her irritation. The servers came into the room and placed various portions of the meal on everyone's plates. Lively conversation began as everyone enjoyed the delicious dinner. The primary topic, as Lila predicted, was the stock market, and she tried her hardest to pay attention when Roger and her father talked about dividends and mutual funds.

 ** _I don't understand any of what they're saying,_** Lila heard Grace whisper to Skye Morrow.

 ** _Me neither,_** Skye giggled, with a sheepish grin. **_I have to admit I don't keep up with trends and investments as I should,_** she heard Skye say as her own husband started in on the latest microchip technology. Lila almost yawned as Sheila spoke up, and grimaced when everyone, including her father, seemed impressed with the young woman's knowledge. After about an hour, dessert was served and Kurt Morrow turned to Roger.

 ** _So young man, I hear you'll be working with my good friend Miles Goodman at Wyndham,_** he said, referring to Roger's soon to be boss.

 ** _Ah Miles,_** George said. **_Good man._**

 ** _Very Good man,_** Kurt agreed. **_But don't let the name fool you,_** he said laughing. **_He is a good man, but tough as nails._**

 ** _I'm surprised you won't be working with your uncle Henry,_** George said, looking at Roger.

 ** _Well, I'd like to branch on my own for now. Try to work for people who have a different last name than me. After a few years, who knows, maybe I will join my uncle and cousin and take my place at their side._**

 ** _Good idea boy, very good idea,_** Lane Simmons, who everyone assumed was sleeping, broke into the conversation. **_I admire that, very much. Forming your own path, finding your own legs._**

 ** _My son says the same thing,_** Kurt stated. **_He wants to make it on his own. I should have known when we sent him off to Yale that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon._**

 ** _Well, Nicholas is very settled on the east coast,_** Skye added. **_It's understandable, since he lived most of his life in Boston. And now that he's moved into an apartment with Elizabeth…_**

 _Hmmm?_ Lila thought, looking at Skye. _What's this?_

 ** _Elizabeth?_** Lila asked.

 ** _Yes, Elizabeth Wakefield,_** Skye confirmed. **_You're familiar with her aren't you Lila? She's such a lovely, sweet girl._**

 ** _Yes, very much,_** Lila replied. **_I've known her all my life. Her sister is one of my best friends._**

Lila tuned out the conversation. _Elizabeth_ _and Nicholas!_ _So Liz is shacking up with Nicholas Morrow? Very interesting... Why didn't Jess tell me? I'll have to grill her later for some details!_ _Nicholas is the ultimate catch. But so is Roger,_ she bit her lip. She sighed in silent frustration. __I'm beginning to look pathetic!__ _Everyone has a man except me!_ __Even boring Enid Rollins!__ _I can't believe Roger thinks I'm still into Bruce!_ _ _No wonder he's playing hard to get!__ _I'll just have to convince him I'm not..._

 ** _Elizabeth was a friend of mine,_** Roger stated, his eyes widening as he felt Lila's slender hand going up his leg. **_I was surprised too, when I heard she was living in New York City. But I certainly understand it. The east coast does have its appeal,_** he said, as Lila felt him stiffen under her hand.

 ** _I spent some time in Maine when I was a young man,_** Lane Simmons informed them. **_Best days of my life. Catching lobsters and selling them to tourists. That's how I started._**

 ** _So you went to Princeton, didn't you Roger,?_** George asked. **_Yes sir,_** he said, as he almost laughed as Lila rubbed her foot up his calf. She took a sip of her mineral water and almost burst out the contents all over the table when Sheila gave her an evil look.

 ** _So, Sheila? how do you like California,?_** Grace looked at her across the table. ** _You and Roger met at Princeton I hear._**

 ** _We did,_** Sheila said. ** _I'm actually from Rumson in New Jersey, a little over an hour from the city. I'm actually looking for a job there. Hopefully on Wall Street._**

 _Who cares where you're from? Maybe you should spend more time in New Jersey instead of flying back and forth to Sweet Valley,!_ Lila sneered silently.

 ** _Our son works there,_** Skye said. _ **In the city. Princeton is a good school.**_

 ** _It's a great school. I wish I could have gone to a college like that,_** George said, ** _but I never had the money to go to an Ivy league school, and to be honest, with my background, I never thought I had the pedigree._**

With that, the conversation turned into the selectivity of the most prestigious schools, and Kurt ended up talking about his college days, and how he convinced his old money wife to marry him. Lila continued playing footsie with Roger, while her hand crept further up his thigh, as she kept twirling her hair innocently, watching him trying not to react.

After final glasses of champagne, everyone got up from the table and went out to the lawn in front of the pool, watching the lights of the valley beneath them. Sheila excused herself and went to one of the powder rooms, and Lila took it as an opportunity to pounce.

She pulled Roger back into the house then to the hallway, and into the darkness of a broom closet, shutting the door behind them.

 ** _Lila!_** Roger started. **_What are you doing? Pawning me at dinner!_**

 ** _Don't tell me you didn't like it!_** She pulled him into a kiss. They broke apart, and Roger, very affected, moaned into her ear.

 ** _What is she doing back here?_** Lila said, cupping his chin.

 ** _Look, she's a nice girl. I'm trying to let her down gently. Deep down she knows we're not going to work..._**

 ** _Because,?_** Lila prodded. ** _  
_**

 ** _Because she knows... she knows I like someone else._**

 ** _And who would that be? Say you like me! Say it,!_** Lila insisted.

 ** _You say it first!_**

 ** _Fine, Roger Patman, I do like you._**

 ** _Well, I like you too!_**

 ** _Now what?_** Lila folded her arms.

 ** _This…..._** he responded by pulling his closer and sticking his lips on hers.

 ** _You're going to have to break up with her,!_** Lila demanded, running her hand along his arm. ** _I refuse to be the other woman!_**

She lay a series of kisses on his neck.

 ** _Alright,_** Roger said breathlessly, trying to gain control. He pulled her closer, and pressed himself up against her. **_Meet me in the poolhouse? Tonight?_** Roger said hopefully.

 ** _No,!_** Lila said, knowing that she was in charge now. **_I'm not going to be your mistress! Not until she leaves,_** she whispered in his ear. **_For good this time!_**

 ** _All right I'll tell her,_** Roger promised.

The door swung open suddenly, and the couple broke apart, guilty looks on both their faces.

 ** _Oh…._** Eva's embarrassed voice sounded out. **_Excuse me Miss Lila._** She shut the door quickly.

 ** _I'm going up to Big Bear over the weekend,_** Roger murmured between kisses. **_Come with me._**

 ** _For what?_**

 ** _To fish._**

 ** _Fish? Ewww!_**

 ** _Come on Lila, it will be fun. We'll get a cabin. I'll teach you._**

Lila folded her arms. **_I'm not completely helpless. I've done the outdoorsy thing before. Did you take Sheila there?_**

 ** _No, of course not! Look, I'll have to tell her this is her last trip to California._**

 ** _You promise?_** Lila said, leaning in for another kiss, completely forgetting about the guests outside.

 ** _I promise,_** Roger said, his voice husky.

 ** _All right, I'll go,_** Lila huffed, pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. **_But I'm not touching any worms….._**


	47. Chapter 47

I added a couple of pictures in my profile.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her living room couch, pouring out her thoughts into the pages of her diary. It was something she hadn't done for a long time, something she sometimes thought she had outgrown, but at this moment in her life, it represented an old friend that she missed dearly, and felt the need to get reacquainted with.

She got up and went to the window, observing the hazy skies of that hot summer day. The air conditioning in her new apartment was keeping her very refreshed and comfortable, and Elizabeth thought of last year, wondering how she ever coped with an entire summer in New York City without the much needed cooling.

She looked to the left and saw the twin towers of the World Trade Center, far in the distance, shining in the sunlight. She immediately thought of her own twin, not really Jessica herself, but the fact that Jessica was a mother and she wasn't. Tears entered her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

She was doing a lot better now, the pain of her damaged soul was less severe, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about what could have been. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of her sister. Her sister had carried a healthy child to term, and she hadn't. There were days…. days after it happened, when she'd go outside, trying to be normal as possible, and almost broke down every time she saw a small child or heard a baby cry. She would see pregnant women on the streets and had to look away, unable to bear that they had what she didn't, that they were what she wasn't….what she had lost.

Nicholas had been her lifeline, and she clung to him, never wanting to let go. There were frequent nights when he held her while she wept and poured her heart out, and she felt like she couldn't even remember her life before him. He was ever patient, ever loving, and time and time again, she was soothed by his devotion. He had taken her several times to Greenwich to escape the flurry of summer in the city.

On days when she wasn't reading in his aunt's library, he either took her sailing or riding. The cantering of Athena's hooves along the grassy meadows and the peaceful sounds of waves lapping on the numerous yachts on Long Island Sound relieved her rattled mind. She had decided not to take any classes this summer, when she lost her baby in June, it was right when she was finished for the semester. She had opened the envelope with her grades and seen that she had gotten another A, but she found herself not caring. What use was an A when her womb was empty and her baby was gone?

Elizabeth didn't know if she wanted to go back to school in the fall. There was too much on her mind, and the effort of concentrating on her school work had been taken over by trying to pick up the fragile pieces of her broken heart.

She was most surprised when her best friend called from California, updating her on the new happenings in her life.

 ** _Enid!_** Elizabeth exclaimed. **_I thought you were on a man free diet!_**

Enid giggled. **_I lied. I'm so happy Liz. I've found Mister Right. I'll be moving into his place, maybe next month._**

 ** _Really Enid Rollins,?_** Elizabeth laughed. ** _Living with a man before you're married?_**

 ** _So? Don't be a hypocrite,!_** Enid scolded. ** _The person who's moved in with you, last time I checked, their name isn't Nichole!_**

 ** _OK, you got me there,_** Elizabeth smiled at her friends teasing. ** _So, I'm curious, what does your mother say?_**

 ** _She doesn't like it, but she does like Ray…..And he's so good with Alex. I wouldn't have anything to do with him if I wasn't sure of that._**

 ** _You won't believe what's going on in Sweet Valley_** … Enid said, proceeding to dish out the town's gossip….

* * *

In early August, Steven called Elizabeth, telling her that he and Cara were coming for a visit.

 ** _There's a young lawyer's conference in Manhattan_** _,_ Steven explained.

 ** _So I thought I might as well check up on you, see what kind of shenanigans you're up to,_** he said.

Elizabeth giggled into the phone. **_Mom didn't put you up to this did she?_**

 ** _Maybe,_** Steven laughed. **_Anyway, they told me you have a new place? So can Cara and I stay over for a few days? It's just the two of us. Nate will stay with Mom and Dad._**

 ** _Of course you can stay with me,!_** Elizabeth replied. **_But you better not give Nicholas a hard time,!_** she cautioned.

 ** _I promise to be on my best behavior,_** Steven promised.

Elizabeth was eager to see them. She missed her brother, and Cara... she hadn't seen much of Cara when she was home in December. Initially, Cara had been more of Jessica's friend. The two of them had more in common, their primary activities were cheer leading, shopping and boys. Cara had changed somewhat, after she started dating Steven while still in high school, and she and Elizabeth had become closer before Cara left Sweet Valley for London.

 ** _We're taking the red eye, Wednesday night._** Steven said. **_So we'll be arriving at JFK, terminal eight at nine, Thursday morning. Is that OK?_**

 ** _That's great._** ** _I'll come meet you._**

 ** _We can't wait to see you sis._**

 ** _Me too Steve. Bye!,_** she said, hanging up.

Early Thursday morning, Elizabeth kissed Nicholas as he left for work and made her way to the airport. She couldn't wait to see her brother again. And Cara too. She watched as the two of them exited the arrivals lounge. She knew that Cara was expecting, but the reality of it hit her when she saw her sister in law.

Seeing Cara, her belly protruding, was like a slap in the face.

They exchanged hugs and kisses and made their way to the taxi stand.

 ** _So how many more months?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _Just one,_** Cara replied. ** _I'm so over it._**

 ** _Yeah, she's like my pet turtle_** _,_ Steven joked. **_My back hurts from flipping her over so she can get up._**

Cara punched his arm.

 ** _You got me to look like this! And I'm actually a bit smaller than I was with Nathan. I'm watching what I eat more now. Don't look at me like that Steven!_**

 ** _OK, OK._** He held his hands up.

 ** _How was your flight?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _I didn't sleep at all,_** Cara complained. **_The turbulence wasn't that bad, but I can never sleep when I fly. Your brother slept through the whole thing._**

 ** _I did not,!_** Steven insisted. **_That man across the aisle from me kept getting up to go to the bathroom. So for the whole six hours, I was at the mercy of his calls of nature._**

Cara looked at the scenery as they drove along the Grand Central Parkway.

 ** _So when is your conference Steve,?_** Elizabeth queried.

 ** _It's tomorrow. We're leaving on Sunday afternoon. So we have the rest of today, and I have Saturday to spend time with you._**

 ** _Where are the tall buildings?_** Cara asked.

 ** _We're in Queens,_** Elizabeth laughed. **_There aren't too many skyscrapers around here. You'll see them soon enough._**

 ** _So how's Nicholas?_** Cara asked, giving Elizabeth a pointed gaze. Elizabeth and Cara giggled together.

 ** _What's so funny?_** Steven asked.

 ** _Just girls being silly,_** Cara replied. **_Things that you don't know about. Girls always giggle when they're talking about guys._** Elizabeth and Cara giggled again.

 **Whatever,** Steven said, closing his eyes.

 ** _Don't even think of sleeping Steve, we're five minutes away,_** Elizabeth informed him as they approached the Long Island Expressway.

 ** _Well, here it is_** **,** she announced, as they pulled up to her building.

 ** _Wow Liz, you live here?_** Cara asked, looking up at the top as they walked inside.

 ** _Yep,_** Elizabeth answered, as she got money out of her purse to pay the driver.

 ** _Let me pay sis,_** Steven offered, whipping out his wallet.

 ** _No, It's OK Steve_** **,** Elizabeth insisted.

 ** _Wow, a doorman and everything,!_** Cara exclaimed, as they entered the lobby.

 ** _Very nice,!_** Cara complimented, as Elizabeth pressed the button on the elevator.

 ** _I didn't know you were up so high,_** Steven said, as the elevator advanced to the upper floors.

 ** _There's just one floor above us,_** Elizabeth told him.

They got out and walked towards the apartment, and Elizabeth opened the door.

 _ **Mom said you own next door too?,**_ Steven said, pointing to the apartment on the right as they walked through the door.

 ** _I do,_** Elizabeth confirmed. **_I already have a tenant. She's a single, professional woman, maybe a little older than Mom._**

 ** _Way to go little sis. My sister the landlady,_** Steven teased.

 ** _First thing, where's the loo?_** Cara begged as Steven put their bags down on the floor.

 ** _Living in England rubbed off on my vocabulary,_** she grinned.

Elizabeth giggled. **_Right there_** **…** she pointed as Cara hightailed it into the bathroom.

 ** _Whew! I have to go every five minutes with this baby pressing on my bladder,_** Cara said as she reentered the hallway. **_I'm surprised they let me fly, being this big._**

Cara sat down on the living room couch.

 ** _So are you hungry? Thirsty?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _Just water for now,_** Cara requested.

 ** _Me too,_** agreed Steven.

 ** _Oh wow,_** Cara said, putting her hands on the seat and hoisting herself up. She moved over to the windows, to where Steven was standing. **_This view is great!_**

 ** _This place is amazing!,_** she continued, looking at the Chrysler building in the distance. **_Liz, this apartment is awesome. So we're in Queens right?_**

 ** _Right,_** Elizabeth answered, while pouring some water from a pitcher. **_The best views of the city are actually outside of the city, where you can see more of the buildings from afar. We're actually one stop away from Manhattan at Grand Central Station. On the train I mean._**

 ** _It's funny how New Yorkers measure distances in train stops and not miles,_** Steven observed.

 ** _True,_** Elizabeth said. **_That's because the train is so much easier than driving._**

 ** _Nicholas has a car doesn't he,?_** Steven asked.

Elizabeth nodded. ** _He does. It's parked under the building. But even with a car, we still use the train a lot. He takes the ferry to work.  
_**

 ** _Why does the Empire State building get all the love?_** Cara questioned. **_The_** ** _Chrysler Building is so much prettier._**

 ** _I agree with you, but Empire State building is taller. And King Kong didn't come to New York to climb up the Chrysler building did he,?_** Elizabeth laughed.

 ** _Can we go? I want to go up to the top,_** Cara said excitedly.

 ** _Well…,_** Elizabeth rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. **_That's only for the tourists._**

Cara placed her hands on her hips. ** _Well Liz, that is exactly what I am. So I want to go. Pleaseeeeeeeee,!_** she begged.

 ** _See how demanding she is when she's pregnant?_** Steven joked with his sister. **_What happened to the nice girl I married?_**

 ** _The lines are long just to get on the elevator,_** Elizabeth cautioned.

 ** _I don't mind,_** Cara insisted. ** _Maybe they have a special line for pregnant women who look like they're about to pop? And if I get tired, my loving husband can make a chair with his arms, so I can sit,_** she suggested winking at Steven.

Elizabeth giggled at the idea as her brother shook his head in protest.

 ** _Actually, they do have a fast pass line. When we get there,_** **_all we'll have to do is go straight to the elevator._** Elizabeth conceded. **_It's a little more money, but it's worth it. We'll go later when Nicholas gets home._**

 ** _Yay!_** Cara said, giving a little jump and throwing her arms around Elizabeth.

 ** _But what if you go into labor up there?_** Steven joked.

 ** _We'll call the baby Empire State Wakefield then_** _,_ Cara responded, smirking at her husband. She looked out the window again. _ **It's so close, I feel like I can touch it.**_

 ** _It has a nice ring to it_** _,_ Elizabeth smiled. **_Tomorrow, Cara I'll give you a tour of the city. You two came here at a great time. The weather is actually pretty nice. New York city in August is usually a nightmare. But tomorrow, I don't think it will break eighty degrees. Cool and cloudy is in the forecast._**

 ** _Which is fine with me,_** Cara said. **_The last thing I need is to get overheated. And it will remind me of London._**

 ** _What about me? I want a tour too!_** Steven whined.

 ** _The only thing that's going to be hot tomorrow is your wallet Steven Wakefield!_** Elizabeth poked her brother in the ribs. **_You and Nicholas have to go to work! But the two of you can leave your credit cards with us._**

 ** _Good idea Liz,_** Cara agreed.

 ** _This apartment is so much better than that_** …Steven observed.

 ** _Rat hole that I used to live in?_** Elizabeth finished for him.

 ** _Well I didn't want to say anything but it was pretty terrible,_** Steven replied, yawning.

 ** _And it's so quiet here,_** he observed. **_I haven't heard one siren yet._**

 ** _That's because the glass is sound resistant,_** Elizabeth explained. **_It's a huge relief to come in here at the end of the day and block the noise of the city out._**

 ** _Good, cause I'm tired,_** Steven yawned again.

 ** _I can see you're sleepy Steve. Let me show you your room,_** Elizabeth said, walking over to the closed door. **_This one's yours. I hope the bed is comfy enough for you Cara._**

 ** _For Cara? What about me?_** Steven pouted.

 ** _You behave or you get to sleep on the floor tonight!_** Cara warned.

She turned to Elizabeth. ** _It's great that you're renting out the apartment next door. Is it just like this one?_**

 ** _It's a mirror image,_** Elizabeth answered. **Same everything.** ** _The only difference is you see a little more north and east than we do here. I have the option of knocking down the party wall and creating one big apartment. But this is more than big enough for Nicholas and I._**

 ** _We're doing the same thing with our condo, renting it out I mean,_** Cara said, sipping her water.

 ** _So how is it living with Mom and Dad?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _It's great actually,_** Cara answered. **_I was a little hesitant at first, because….. I love your parents and all, but….. who wants to live with their in laws? But we really feel like we have our own space. Your Mom went out of her way to remodel and expand the house so we have lots of privacy. We even have our own small kitchen. And having help with Nate is a plus. Running after him is so much harder now, and he gets into everything. Wait till you have your own Liz, and then you'll see._**

Elizabeth paled as she turned to get herself a carton of yogurt, composing herself as she ducked her head into the refrigerator. It was a strain to hold it all in, to pretend that it wasn't affecting her.

 ** _Liz, you look so beautiful,_** Cara observed. **_Your skin looks so smooth. Looks like your tan went the same way mine did, although I'm still naturally much darker than you._**

 ** _Beautiful huh?_** Elizabeth batted her eyelashes with exaggeration. **_Well, I don't know about that. All this wonderful New York pollution prevents the sun from getting on my skin. Who ever thought it would be great for a girl's complexion,?_** she laughed.

 ** _If anyone looks great, it's you Cara._** Elizabeth admired her sleek dark hair that ran past her shoulders. **_Your hair is so thick, so glossy._**

 ** _Hey you too, stop flirting,!_** Steven scolded them.

 ** _And you know,_** Cara continued, laughing at her husband, ** _I got used to the English weather. And I'm so busy these days. Who has the time to be tanning anyway?_**

 ** _Jessica maybe._** Steven answered. There was an awkward silence.

Elizabeth spoke first, breaking the ice. **_It's OK, you can say her name. I'm not going to go to implode and go to pieces when you mention her._** Elizabeth shrugged. **_I just had to get away, see what it's really like to be on my own._**

 ** _Well, the whole Todd thing didn't help_** **,** Cara said.

She shook her dark head. **_I can't believe Jessica!_**

 ** _Well, not everyone ends up with their high school sweetheart._** Elizabeth winked at them.

 ** _High school sweet heart,?_** Cara exclaimed. ** _I happen to have had a handsome college man when I was in high school. As for your sister…._**

 ** _Look, Todd and I weren't meant to be,_** Elizabeth declared. ** _He and I were so long ago. If he's happy with Jessica, well, so be it._** Elizabeth watched Cara as she sipped her water.

Pregnancy suited her, there was a glow of happiness on her face. Her dark hair had always been beautiful, but now it looked thicker and shinier than before.

 ** _You know, you always had the right idea Liz,_** Cara said, changing the subject. **_When it comes to makeup, less is more. I look at my old pictures and cringe about how I used to plaster my face with blush, and put on more eyeliner than a raccoon. Why didn't anyone tell me? When our daughter is born, she and I are going to have a serious talk about wearing makeup._**

 ** _Yeah, we'll tell her she can't wear it until she's twenty one and can only date when she's twenty five. I won't have any little snot all over my baby girl,_** Steven threatened.

 ** _Steve, then she won't have a life. She'll hate you,!_** Elizabeth insisted.

 ** _I don't care. I know how teenage boys are. We're going to start early Cara, lining up the guns for when he comes to pick her up for her date._**

 ** _Yes Dad,_** Cara rolled her eyes.

 ** _Have you thought of names yet?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _Aside from Empire State Wakefield,?_** Cara giggled. ** _Well, we've settled on Karen. Sort of naming her after me._**

 ** _Karen Wakefield….I like it,_** Elizabeth stated.

Steven yawned again. **_So when does Nicholas get here,?_** he asked. **_I want to interrogate him about shacking up with my little sister._**

 ** _Don't you dare Steven,!_** Cara swatted his arm.

 ** _Nicholas is the perfect gentleman,_** Elizabeth said, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

Steven folded his arms in return. **_Oh he is, is he? So you mean he usually sleeps in the other room?_**

 ** _None of your business big brother,!_** Elizabeth scowled.

 ** _Give her a break Steve,_** Cara said.

 ** _Dad's not here, so I have to do his job_** _,_ Steven joked.

 ** _Oh no you don't,!_** Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Seeing her brother all grown up with his wife and son made her realize how quickly time was moving by. Cara was almost a different person. The girl whose primary concern used to be what color to paint her toe nails was now well on her way to becoming a pediatric nurse. Her eyes grew cloudy when she realized how happy she was for the two of them.

 ** _So tell us all about Connecticut Liz,_** Steven queried, raising his brow. ** _Mom says something about a house?_**

 ** _It's Nicholas' aunt's house. Nicholas' house actually. She recently signed it over to him, just last month,_** Elizabeth said. **_He had to pay the taxes and the transfer fees. She's still living there, and will stay as long as she wants, but it's all his._**

 ** _So what?_** Steven looked at his sister ** _. Are the two of you going to be moving there?_**

 ** _No….. I don't know. Not yet._**

 ** _Liz? Do you have something to tell us?_** Cara smiled suspiciously. **_I know people always want to move out of the city when they…._**

 ** _You're not pregnant are you,?_** Steven widened his eyes in shock.

Elizabeth shook her head, not trusting herself to talk.

 ** _No,_** she said casually, as she reined in her emotions. The last thing she wanted to do was cry…..again.

 ** _Do you have any recent pictures of Nathan,?_** Elizabeth asked, quickly changing the subject.

Steven pulled out his wallet, opening it to show Elizabeth snapshots of his son.

 ** _Ohh, he's so cute! He looks just like Dad. He's adorable,!_** she gushed.

Steven rolled his eyes. ** _Everyone says that. How he looks like Dad, more than I look like Dad. Mom calls him little Ned._**

 ** _He has my Dad's blue eyes,_** **Cara said.**

 ** _Mom's blue eyes,_** Steven and Elizabeth said in unison, making the three of them laugh.

 ** _Well whoever gave him the blue eyes, they sure did him a favor,_** **said Elizabeth,** examining the small photo. **_They're so clear and bright._**

Cara smoothed her hair. **_We didn't think his eyes would stay blue, with both of us having brown. But my Mom and your Mom….They might change though, as he gets older._**

 ** _He's a handful for sure,_** Cara continued. **_A lot of people think we had him too early. But I can't imagine our lives without him._**

Steven held her hand in agreement.

 ** _But it's tough,_** she continued. **_Getting him to go to bed is a nightly battle. Sometimes he just refuses to sleep. And getting him to eat. Forget it. All he wants is scones. I keep telling him we're in America now, and the scones are back in England. I buy him biscuits and he won't eat them. So I have to make scones from scratch. And then he'll eat half of one, run off to play and refuse to eat the rest. Your mother has a lot more patience with feeding him than I do._**

Cara yawned, and stretched her arms over her head.

 ** _Tired?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _Very. I need to put my swollen feet up._**

 ** _Why don't you lay down and take a nap? Both of you,_** Elizabeth offered.

 ** _Can we shower first? I want to wash that plane off of me,_** Cara groaned.

 ** _Sure,_** Elizabeth said. **_Cara you can use my bathroom. Unless…_** _,_ she giggled.

 ** _Ummmm….., I don't think there is enough space in the shower for both of us with my big belly_** _,_ Cara laughed, as Steven shot her a hopeful look. **_We'll use both bathrooms Liz._**

 ** _How am I going to scrub my back then?_** Steven frowned.

 ** _Down boy,_** Cara chortled. **_L_** _ **ook,**_ ** _you're making Liz blush,!_** she kidded as the pair walked into the bedroom with their bags.

Elizabeth smiled, thinking about how nice it was to see the two of them again. She went to her desk and started editing some articles about Summer parties in the Hamptons as they closed the door and went to sleep. She remembered her first day in the city, emotionally and physically exhausted after arriving from California. She shuddered at the memory. She shook her head at how utterly defeated she felt back then and was grateful at how far her life had come from those days...


	48. Chapter 48

Several hours later, Steven and Cara emerged from the bedroom.

 ** _ _ **Are you working Liz?**__** Cara stretched her arms over her head, and looked at her sister in law typing away on her computer.

 ** _ _ **Yes,**__** Elizabeth replied. **__**I'm pretty much done, just looking things over. I wanted to get everything finished so we'll have the whole day tomorrow. And Saturday. On Saturday, we'll drive up to Greenwich so you can see the house, and maybe go sailing. The town itself is a whole different world from here,**__** she continued. **__**You'll like it, I'm sure. It reminds me a little of home in some parts. Are you two hungry?**__**

 ** _ _ **Starving,!**__** Cara exclaimed.

 ** _I can eat a horse,_** Steven declared hungrily.

A key rattled in the door indicating that Nicholas was home. Elizabeth made her way to the entrance to greet him. After an episode of hugs, kisses and greetings, the foursome sat down at the table to plan their evening.

 ** _ _ **So where are we going to dinner,?**__** Nicholas asked.

 ** _ _ **Mmmmm, how about fried rice from Yings?**__** Elizabeth joked.

 ** _ _ **Uh, no.**__** Nicholas said laughing.

 ** _ _ **What's Yings?**__** Steven asked.

 ** _ _ **Your sister has a penchant for gross, greasy Chinese food,**__** Nicholas explained. **__**I've banned her from going to that oily dive of a restaurant, but I know she probably sneaks there behind my back for some shrimp lo mein.**__**

 ** _ _ **I do not,!**__** Elizabeth protested, putting her arms around Nicholas.

 ** _ _ **Well, I could sure go for some juicy steak,**__** Cara suggested. **__**I mean… the baby can go for some steak,**__** she said sheepishly.

 ** _ _ **How about we go to the restaurant that's right at the bottom of the Empire State building? I'm pretty sure they have steak there,**__** Elizabeth recommended.

 ** _ _ **Have you ever been there Liz? Nicholas,?**__** Cara asked.

 ** _ _ **No, that place is always packed with tourists,**__** Elizabeth stated.

 ** _ _ **Yeah, us New Yorkers don't have time for any of that,**__** Nicholas added, kissing Elizabeth on the lips.

 ** _ _ **It's less hassle than going all over, looking for a place to eat,**__** Elizabeth remarked. **__**I know you two must still be tired.**__** ** _After we eat, we'll go straight up to the top of the building._** Elizabeth eyed the three of them _._ **_Everyone agree? I already pre ordered our fast pass tickets over the phone._**

 ** _ _ **Good plan Liz,**__** Steven said, elbowing his sister.

 ** _ _ **Alright then, let's go,**__** Nicholas said, picking up his keys. **__**We can take the ferry right outside and cross the river straight to thirty fourth street. Then take the bus from there. It's only a few blocks to fifth avenue.**__**

In forty five minutes, they arrived at the restaurant, and saw a line of customers wrapped around the ground floor restaurant of the famous skyscraper.

 ** _ _ **Now what?**__** Steven moaned. **__**I'm hungry enough to eat the menu!**__**

 ** _ _ **I should have thought to make reservations,**__** Elizabeth said, as she looked at the eager diners.

 ** _ _ **I have an idea,**__** Cara said. **__**Liz, come with me**__** ** **,**** she giggled, as she entered the restaurant and moved to the front where the Maitre d was standing. Cara struck an exaggerated pose of exhaustion, lowered her voice, and begged for a table. The Maitre d looked at her with sympathy and put them at the top of the list.

 ** _ _ **Just don't tell anyone,**__** she winked at Cara. **__**Or the crowd will have my head.**__**

 ** _ _ **I promise,**__** Cara said, as Elizabeth motioned Steven and Nicholas towards the front of the line.

 ** _ _ **Cara, party of four,**__** a voice rang out five minutes later.

 ** _ _ **How did you do that?**__** Nicholas asked.

 ** _ _ **Being this pregnant has it's privileges,**__** Cara grinned, as the four of them were seated at their table in the corner.

They ordered their food as animated conversation continued throughout the meal.

 ** _ _ **Roger Barrett is back in town,**__** Cara said. **__**Or I should say, Patman. I can never get used to his new name,**__** she continued. **__**Anyway, guess who's obsessed with him these days?**__**

 ** _ _ **I know who.**__** Elizabeth said laughing. **__**Enid told me all the details. You know she works at the massage parlor right next to Lila.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well,**__** ** _ _ **every time she calls me, it's Roger this and Roger that. He took her up to Big Bear last month and she won't stop talking about it.**__**

 ** _ _ **Wow,**__** Elizabeth said, **__**and to think she used to make fun of him because he was poor.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh, I know,**__** Cara agreed. **__**He went to Princeton you know. At first he was pre-med, but then he went into finance instead. He's living at the Patman's home, so he and Lila are only a few houses away from each other. They live so close, it's only natural that they'd hook up.**__**

 ** _ _ **She comes off as spoiled and snotty, but Lila can be nice, once you get to know her,**__** Steven said. ** _ _ **Who would have thought though,?**__** he added.

Elizabeth shared a look with her brother, as she remembered his brief fling with Lila. His bemused expression told her he was probably thinking along those lines.

 ** _ _ **I know right,**__** Cara answered. **__**And Bruce, remember him?**__**

 ** _ _ **How can anyone forget?**__** Elizabeth shook her head.

 ** _ _ **Well, he's in France, living it up,**__** Cara stated. **__**But Lila tells me, he's involved with someone, a sophisticated Frenchie!**__**

 ** _ _ **He and Lila were together for a while weren't they,?**__** Nicholas asked.

Elizabeth knew that Bruce Patman wasn't his favorite topic.

 ** _ _ **Yes,**__** Cara confirmed, **__**but that's been over for a while now.**__**

 ** _ _ **Bruce is probably up to his usual womanizing over there,**__** Elizabeth said. **__**He probably cruises down the Champs-Elysees, rating all the women**__**.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmm, I wonder if he drives a black Porsche in France?**__** Cara joked, giggling. **__**Bruce's mom can't stand Lila,**__** she said, as the waiter brought out their drinks. **__**But I guess it's better for her now since Lila's with her nephew and not her son. There's so much going on with that family these days, Lila Fowler is the least of their concerns.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I guess you know the story then…**__**.. Elizabeth loosened her ponytail. **__**Enid told me she went to the Patman mansion to give Bruce's mom a massage. Marie Patman was ummm…**__**. ** _ _ **well let's just say she kicked back a few while Enid was there. And she got an earful of Hank Patman's indiscretions.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes,**__** Cara nodded. **__**Everyone knows all about it. Can you believe that?**__**

 ** _ _ **Wait? What?**__** Steven said, looking confused.

 ** _ _ **Hank Patman has a new son,**__** Cara explained. **__**Where have you been Steve?**__**

 ** _ _ **In my office, working,**__** Steven retorted, poking Cara's arm under the table.

 ** _ _ **The baby's name is Richard.**__** **__**To add insult to injury, the baby's last name was changed to Patman,**__** Cara continued.

 ** _ _ **Marie gave Enid all the details,**__** Elizabeth added. **__**She ended up putting Marie to bed and stayed with her.**__**

 ** _ _ **I feel horrible for her,**__** Elizabeth shook her head sympathetically. **__**Such betrayal!**__** She reached under the table and held Nicholas' hand. **__**I just hope someone is there for Bruce's mom. At times like these, people really need their friends.**__**

 ** _ _ **If my father did that to my mother, I would never talk to him again,**__** Nicholas said, his eyes flashing.

 ** _ _ **Speaking of Enid,**__** Cara's cocked her brow. **__**She was telling me she left her mother's house.**__** ** _ _ **She's moved into your neighborhood Nicholas, on Valley Crest Drive. It's lower down the hill from you, closer to where Jessica lives. She has nice views though. I mean, it doesn't compare to the view from your home, but it's still pretty nice.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, Enid told me all about the views,**__** Elizabeth smiled mischievously. **__**Among other things.**__**

Elizabeth and Cara looked at each other, giggling.

 ** _ _ **Here we go again,**__** Steven rolled his eyes.

 ** _ _ **Dr Ray is pretty cute,**__** Cara stated. **__**Talented too. I'm nervous enough, thinking of holding a scalpel. If I had to give someone a nose job, I'd probably slip and saw off their nostrils.**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes he is talented,**__** Elizabeth nodded knowingly. **__**Enid sent me pictures of them from their trip to Baja. He's definitely cute.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ahem,**__** Nicholas cleared his throat and pouted.

 ** _ _ **Not cuter than you though,**__** Elizabeth looked at him flirtatiously.

 ** _ _ **That's better,**__** Nicholas said, his eyes twinkling.

 ** _ _ **You too Steve,**__** Cara said, as she and Elizabeth laughed again.

 ** _ _ **Me too what,?**__** Steven said sternly.

 ** _ _ **Dr Ray's not cuter than you.**__** **__**There,! Happy now,?**__** she said, kissing him on the lips as the waiter approached the table.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmm, steak, yummy!,**__** Cara exclaimed, as their food was placed in front of them.

 ** _ _ **Roger always knew he wanted to be a doctor,**__** Elizabeth thought aloud digging into her pasta. **__**I guess his plans changed?**__**

Cara nodded. **__**Yeah, well, the medical field isn't for everyone.**__**

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth put her fork down in defeat.

 ** _ _ **I can't eat another bite,**__** she moaned, looking at her portobello shrimp pasta dish. **__**The garlic bread filled me up.**__**

 ** **Well I can…**** _ _,__ Cara said, raising her fork in anticipation. **__**I mean, the baby can.**__**

 ** _ _ **Here, have it,**__** Elizabeth pushed the plate towards her.

 ** _ _ **I swear Liz, wait till you get pregnant. You're going to want to eat everything in sight.**__**

Elizabeth felt Nicholas' hand squeezing hers under the table.

 ** _ _ **I have to wake up in the middle of the night to get her snacks,**__** Steven smirked. **__**And then she leaves all the crumbs in the bed. Between that and Nate's toys pricking me in the middle of the night, I get no sleep.**__**

 ** _ _ **You get no sleep?**__** Cara responded, sipping her water. **__**Try sleeping with a huge thirty pound weight attached to your belly. And I think I gained ten pounds in other places.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's all the fries you've been eating from the Dairi Burger,**__** Steven insisted ** **, not the baby.**** He put his arm around Cara. **__**She makes me call Winston on the phone, making sure he has a fresh batch of the curly ones!**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummm, no, it's because of what you did that I'm like this!**__** Cara retorted, holding her belly as she stuck her fork in a shrimp.

 ** _ _ **Don't talk like that in front of my little sister,!**__** Steven huffed. **__**She's unmarried and that kind of talk is unsuitable and inappropriate!**__**

 ** _ _ **Steve,**__** **__**you said you'd behave!**__** Elizabeth chided.

 ** _ _ **Seriously though,**__** he said, looking pointedly at Nicholas. **__**Have the two of you set a date?**__**

 ** _ _ **The fall,**__** Nicholas and Elizabeth said in unison.

 ** _ _ **It's Autumn!,**__** Cara corrected. **__**That's a good idea,**__** she continued. **__**It's the most picturesque time of year. The colored leaves in Hyde Park are fantastic! I'll really miss that…**__**.

* * *

Steven listened to Cara reminiscing about her times spent in England, and his mind wandered. His thoughts were primarily on Elizabeth. His sister seemed so blissful, almost rejuvenated. There was a hint of pinkness in the apples of her cheeks, and her already bright eyes lit up with animation every time she spoke. It was a huge improvement to the troubled, shell shocked girl she had been over a year ago.

He was relieved to see Elizabeth had gotten out of that cramped, miserable hovel that she called her home. He paid close attention to Nicholas, and was reassured that there was a genuine connection between the two of them. He didn't particularly like the fact that she was living with Nicholas without their being married, but he realized it was hypocritical of him. After all, he and Cara were living together before they were married. Cara had walked down the aisle while pregnant.

 _ _So did Jessica, for that matter... Jessica... Jessica and Todd Wilkins.__

He couldn't believe the two of them could be so selfish, so completely callous towards Elizabeth, a person they both claimed to love. It was just like Jessica. Motherhood had made few changes to her lifestyle. Most of the time she came to the house, she was without her son. Jake was always with his nanny, or later at nights, he was with Todd.

The initial thrill of parenthood seemed to have died quickly in his younger sister. She was more concerned with keeping her trim figure than with the day to day tasks of caring for an infant. Steven realized how lucky he was in marrying a woman like Cara. The former party girl liked nothing more than to curl up on the couch on evenings with him, with their young son between them. Going out every night and living the life of a reckless teenager was the furthest thing from Cara's mind.

 _ _Oh well,__ he thought to himself, as the waiter brought them the bill. __Jessica will mature, someday…..__

Jessica just didn't seem very happy these days, and he knew that she was missing Elizabeth. He didn't see her too often, but when he did, the light in her eyes was had dimmed, right when, as he now observed, Elizabeth's was getting brighter. He was thinking of having a chat with Elizabeth, to try to get her to patch up the twins' relationship.

But looking at Elizabeth now, Steven didn't think it was time to bring it up. Elizabeth had always been so sensitive, especially when it came to matters of the heart. He decided that he didn't want to mar the lighthearted fun that they were having by bringing up hopes of reconciliation between his sisters. That topic was just going to have to wait…..

* * *

Half an hour later, the foursome made their way out of one of the many high speed elevators in the Empire State Building, and onto the observation deck. __.__

 ** _ _ **OK, I'm a little scared,**__** Steven said, clinging to Cara while standing one thousand two hundred and twenty four feet in the air.

 ** _ _ **Are you kidding Steve,? this is amazing,!**__** Cara responded, as she moved over to the security barrier that surrounded the perimeter.

 ** _ _ **Come on!,**__** she goaded him, as he hesitated close to the doors leading back to the elevators and the entrance lobby.

 ** _ _ **That elevator ride up here almost gave me whiplash, it was too fast,**__** Nicholas complained.

 ** _ _ **Well I loved it,**__** Elizabeth rebuked him. **__**You boys are just too chicken!**__**

 ** _ _ **Steven Wakefield,! you better get over here and enjoy the view with me or I'll tomorrow I'll torture your credit cards at Saks,!**__** Cara threatened.

 ** _ _ **Better do it man,**__** Nicholas warned _ _.__ ** _ _ **Saks doesn't play with their prices.**__**

 ** _ _ **And don't think that because I can't fit into anything that I won't be able to do some serious damage,!**__** Cara warned.

 ** _ _ **OK OK,**__** Steven laughed, moving closer to Cara as she led him to the views. His heart started beating as he went closer to the edge, and he got a look of the streets down below.

 ** _ _ **Hey you two!**__** Steven turned back to Nicholas and Elizabeth who were locked in a heated embrace. **__**Get a room,**__** he teased. **__**You two are ignoring your guests and not being good tour guides!**__**

 ** _ _ **We're just enjoying the ambiance big brother**__** ** **,**** Elizabeth replied, walking towards them.

 ** _ _ **Let's see,**__** she started.

 ** _ _ **There's the statue of liberty, the twin towers,**__** Elizabeth pointed south, **__**Rockefeller Center, Central Park,**__** she said, pointing north. **__**The Bronx is over there. New Jersey is over there,**__** she continued.

 ** _ _ **Our place is over there in Queens,**__** Nicholas said pointing to their apartment building across the east river. **__**Connecticut and the rest of Long Island are that way.**__**

 ** _ _ **California is over there,**__** Steven said, pointing west.

 ** _ _ **Scaredy cat, don't tell me you want to go home already?**__** Cara asked, poking him in the ribs.

 ** _ _ **No, but I'll be much happier when I'm closer to the ground. I can't believe how high up we are.**__**

 ** _ _ **This is fantastic!,**__** Nicholas said, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist as they stared in the direction of the George Washington bridge. The night was clear and cool, so unusual for mid August, where humidity and mugginess was usually expected.

 ** _ _ **If I lived in this city, I would want to come here all the time. Have you ever been up here Liz, Nicholas?**__** Cara asked.

 ** _ _ **No. That's for tourists,**__** they said in unison as everyone laughed….

Elizabeth looked up towards the sky. It was thrilling, looking at the setting sun, the pinkish orange of the early evening clouds, the awe-inspiring skyline at their feet. She looked out towards Central Park, remembering the first time when she had tea at the Plaza with Mrs Wexford. Mrs Wexford had again offered to let her wear one of her vintage dresses for her wedding.

 ** _ _ **Any one you would like Elizabeth,**__** she had promised. **__**Providing you can fit into it and it's not too fragile to wear. I have so many of them,**__** she had said. **__**You can take your pick whenever you're ready. We should probably wait for your mother though...if you want to choose one with her…**__**..

 ** _ _ **What are you thinking of,?**__** Nicholas whispered, kissing her ear and interrupting her thoughts.

 ** _ _ **It's a secret,**__** Elizabeth smiled dreamily, as his breath tickled her neck.

 ** _ _ **Well, I'll tell you what I'm thinking of,**__** he whispered again. **__**How much I love you,**__** he said embracing her again. He grabbed hold of her hand, took the ring off her finger and got to his knees. **__**Will you marry me,?**__** he asked, looking tenderly at her.

 ** _ _ **But you already asked,**__** she giggled, looking down at him. **__**Well, it wasn't this high up, the first time I asked,**__** he grinned, as he placed the ring back on Elizabeth's finger.

 ** _ _ **I will, if you'll marry me,**__** she said, pulling him up and holding him close again.

 ** _ _ **OK, you two,**__** Steven rolled his eyes, disrupting their intimacy. **__**I'm starting to get dizzy.**__**

 ** _ _ **Alright big baby,**__** Cara scolded ** **, time to go.**** ** _ _ **My feet are getting tired. You got off lucky Steve. If I wasn't this pregnant, I would make you stay until closing,**__** she said, as she grabbed hold of his hand.

They made their down to the first floor's souvenir shop where Cara bought a tiny key chain of the building. **__**I don't want anything too big and tacky,**__** ** **she said, holding up her choice.****

 ** _ _ **Nathan will love this,**__** Steven said, picking up a model of the building with King Kong at the top.

 ** _ _ **Just make sure it doesn't have any small parts that he can pull off,**__** Cara warned, as she moved to the register.

After finishing her purchase, Cara yawned.

 ** _ _ **OK, I'm beat. Liz, I want to get a good nights sleep. I need the rest because you and I have major destruction to do tomorrow, courtesy of your brother.**__** **__**I**__** **__**can't wait! I just know there are some shoes at Barneys that have my name on them,**__** she kidded, as they left the shop to board the bus. **__**Thanks in advance Steve,**__** she teased, kissing him on the cheek.

 ** _ _ **Not to mention, we have a lot of girl talk to catch up on,**__** Cara said, as she and Elizabeth giggled again.

Steven raised his brows. **__**Women,**__** he mumbled, shaking his head at Nicholas as they drove to catch the ferry to cross the river….

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth lay in bed, wrapped in Nicholas' embrace.

 ** _ _ **Tomorrow I have to take Cara out to the city,**__** she told him. **__**I don't know how much we can do, since she can't move around too much.**__**

 ** _ _ **Are you really going shopping tomorrow? Because I can always give you my card and…**__**

 ** _ _ **No, don't you dare! Nicholas, you spoil me too much. Cara and I were just joking. She isn't like that, not really. She's pretty practical about spending. We probably won't shop much. Not that she can fit in any of the clothes anyway, and I don't need a pair of shoes that cost eight hundred dollars. And Cara can barely walk for more than five minutes.**__**

Nicholas ran his hands along her bare back. **__**It's not bothering you too much is it,?**__** he asked, **__**seeing how big and pregnant she is?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it was jarring, when I first saw her,**__** Elizabeth admitted. **__**But it's OK. I can't begrudge every pregnant woman that I see just because I lost ours.**__**

He kissed the back of her neck softly, while running his hand through her hair.

 ** _ _ **You know….., your brother was right. It's time for you to make an honest man out of me.**__**

Elizabeth smiled thoughtfully. **__**To save your dignity and virtue you mean? You know, I have been thinking about it. A lot actually.**__** She turned to face him.

 ** _ _ **Let's do it in November,**__** Nicholas said. **__**Beautiful leaves everywhere, it will be amazing. I already have somewhere in mind.**__**

 ** _ _ **Me too,**__** Elizabeth stated ** **.**** ** _ _ **The venue I'm considering is small, intimate, and very private. It won't cost too much, and we won't have too many people. Just my family, my old roommates, Enid, your family…...we'll keep it simple.**__**

 ** _ _ **That sounds like what I have in mind,**__** Nicholas agreed. **__**Are you going to tell me where?**__**

 ** _ _ **It's a secret, for now,**__** Elizabeth told him. **__**I have to make sure it's available first.**__**

 ** _ _ **So do I. It will be beautiful, I promise.**__**

 ** _ _ **OK,**__** Elizabeth giggled, **__**be mysterious.**__**

He grinned, a raunchy twinkle in his green eyes as he caressed her breasts.

 ** _ _ **Show me yours and I'll show you mine,?**__** he said, pulling down her underwear.

 ** **She smiled,**** laying kisses along Nicholas' neck. The scent of his aftershave was tantalizing.

 ** _ _ **Wait till you see where we're going on our honeymoon,**__** he continued.

 ** _ _ **Nicholas, I thought the bride was supposed to plan the whole thing? And then stick her father with the enormous bill?**__**

 ** _ _ **I know that's not your style Elizabeth,**__** he said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. **__**You know, my parents never had the opportunity to give their daughter an amazing wedding. I'm their only chance to splurge.**__**

 ** _ _ **I know,**__** she said, nuzzling his chin as she played with his hair.

 ** _ _ **They've already told me they want to pay for the whole thing.**__**

Elizabeth bit her lip. **__**I know my parents will object to that. My mother wants to be there, to plan the decor, and the theme.**__** She reached out and smoothed his dark brows with her finger.

 ** _ _ **Nicholas, the place you have in mind, is it a church?**__**

 ** _ _ **No, why? Do you want to get married in a church?**__**

 ** _ _ **No...well, the place I have in mind isn't a church either,**__** Elizabeth replied. **__**You know we've never been very religious.**__**

 ** _ _ **Us neither. Although my Mom started praying more after Regina died.**__**

 ** _ _ **Do you think they'll mind that we're not getting married in a church?**__**

 ** _ _ **No. They won't care,**__** Nicholas told her as he pulled Elizabeth on top of him. **__**When I was a kid we used to go to church on Christmas. And Easter sometimes.**__**

 ** _ _ **Us too,**__** Elizabeth responded. **__**We've been on New Years a few times as well. You know how that works. Sin for the whole year and then start fresh at midnight on January first.**__**

 ** _ _ **We'll we're already living in sin,**__** he whispered, as he flipped her over on her back and started kissing her more deeply.

She held his face with both her hands and looked him deep in the eyes. **__**I don't care where we get married as long as I can be with you. I love you. Always,**__** she said softly, kissing him on the lips.

 ** _ _ **Always**__** _ _,__ Nicholas breathed into her ear, holding her close as he slid between her legs. Elizabeth sighed with delight as she arched towards him and felt the pressure of him thrusting inside of her. Never in her life had she felt so blessed, so at peace, so comfortable in the knowledge that she had come into her own, that she was excited about this new chapter in her life and she had the most amazing man in the world to write it with her…..


	49. Chapter 49

Jessica got off the freeway and drove towards Calico Drive. She told her mother she'd be coming over for dinner, but she decided to go there earlier than planned. Jessica missed living in her parents' home. Sometimes she wished she could go upstairs to her old room and walk through the door that connected the bathroom to Elizabeth's room.

She sighed, thinking of old times when Elizabeth was right next to her. Her twin was always there, just a few feet away, always on hand, always willing to listen, to share, to give advice, to be her sister. She looked at the sky above her, it was perfectly blue, with hardly a cloud in sight. It was mid October, Halloween was soon approaching, and she was contemplating what kind of costume she'd be buying for Jake. It was hard to believe he was already a year old.

She was looking forward to the holidays, hoping that they'd perk up her spirits. The latter part of the year was always her favorite... sitting and eating with her family at Thanksgiving….. sharing presents at Christmas….. ringing in the new year. It was a magical time, full of happiness and fond memories of her sister and brother, playing with new toys, wearing new clothes, buying gifts for their parents, the parties, festive dances, everything that she had always cherished.

 _Maybe Liz will come home this year,!_ she thought suddenly. They would sit and talk, and Liz would forgive her.

 _Yes,! ….. it has to work!_

They would be best friends again, Liz would leave New York and come home. Or maybe Jessica could go over there to visit? Her plan was perfect. She'd introduce Liz to Jake. No one was able to resist a cute baby, especially Elizabeth. Liz loved children. And Jake, except for his brown hair, looked nothing like Todd.

 _ _He looks just like me__ , she thought, _just like Liz!_

 _ _Jake is innocent, she'll never be able to turn him away!__

She smiled dreamily, remembering herself, Steven and Elizabeth sitting around the Christmas tree, opening all the shiny wrapped boxes while their parents watched. She was going to do it! She would go to New York, enjoy the city, shop till she dropped, and she and Liz would come home together. She couldn't wait to tell her parents.

 _ _How happy they will be when they know Liz is coming home. I'm going to make things right,!__ she mused excitedly.

Her eyes shone with happiness as she envisaged about how life would be from now on with Elizabeth back where she belonged. She turned the car onto Calico Drive, making her way down the road to her old home. She turned into the driveway and parked behind her mother's new Mercedes.

 ** _ _ **Mom?,**__** Jessica called out, sauntering into the kitchen. She walked to the corridor after seeing the kitchen empty. Alice Wakefield was seated on the living room floor, using a lint brush on a pair of tan slacks.

 ** _ _ **Hey Mom!**__** _ _,__ Jessica said, ready to pounce on her mother with her wonderful new plan.

 ** _ _ **Oh Jess,! you startled me. I didn't even hear you come in. I didn't expect you this early,**__** Alice said, standing up to give her daughter a hug.

 ** _ _ **What's all this?,**__** Jessica asked, looking at the suitcases laid out in the den. **__**Are you going somewhere?**__**

 ** _ _ **Ummm. Well yes. Your father and I, we've been packing. I'll be gone for a while, a month, maybe six weeks, perhaps longer,**__** she said, averting her eyes. **__**Your father's coming back earlier than me though.**__**

Jessica knew that look. It was the one her mother gave whenever she wanted to avoid a topic.

 ** _ _ **For that long? Why so long?**__** she prodded, examining the contents of her parents' wardrobe strewn over the couch and floor. **__**Heavy coats? Warm sweaters? Boots? You're not going to Alaska are you?**__** Jessica joked.

The look on Alice Wakefield's face however, was anything but amused.

Jessica's expression hardened.

 ** _ _ **You're going to see Liz aren't you?**__**

Alice glanced at her, a look of remorse on her lovely face. Her blue eyes grew deeper.

 ** _ _ **Why don't you just say it Mom? You're flying out to see her.**__**

 ** _ _ **Actually Jess, I meant to tell you….**__** _ _.__ Alice look away guiltily. **__**Your sister she's... well…she's getting married.**__**

Jessica felt as if she had been punched in the gut.

 ** _ _ **Liz is getting married?**__** she asked, her mouth suddenly dry. **__**I didn't know it was that serious with Nicholas.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it is,**__** her mother answered _ _.__ ** _ _ **The Morrows have chartered a private jet,**__** Alice continued, folding a sweater and avoiding Jessica's accusing gaze. **__**We're taking a sort of wedding vacation, the four of us are flying out together to help them with the preparation. Grandma and grandpa will be flying over from Michigan.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh, how nice,**__** Jessica said blandly, obviously trying to contain herself.

 ** _Yes_** _,_ Alice admitted. **_I'll be there for quite a while. We won't be here for Thanksgiving or for Christmas. Cara, Steve and the kids will be flying out there two weeks from now, a couple of days before the wedding. But your father and I, we'll be there a week before, to help your sister out with everything._**

 ** _Your brother and Cara are staying less than a week. I'll be away much longer, but your father…he'll be here flying back here between holidays. Steve and Cara will be flying back east to meet us just for Christmas and Thanksgiving. We thought it would be fun. Your father and I are looking forward to a New York City Christmas... I'm sorry Jess,_** Alice shrugged.

Jessica narrowed her eyes accusingly. **__**How long have you known about this trip?**__**

 ** _ _ **It's been in the making for a while now. We just weren't sure of the date.**__**

 _ _It's not too late,__ Jessica thought to herself as she watched her mother folding some thick knee high socks.

 _ _So what if I have to alter my plan a little bit? I'll still be with Elizabeth. What better way to prepare for the holidays by shopping with my sister on fifth avenue? I'll just get on the plane and go with them. Yes, it's brilliant,!__ she bubbled inwardly.

 ** _ _ **Maybe…Maybe I can fly out with you?**__** Jessica asked hopefully.

Alice looked up from the duffle bag that she was trying to zip close.

There was that uneasy look again.

 ** _ _ **I don't think so Jessica,**__** she said shaking her blonde head.

Alice looked distinctly uncomfortable while observing Jessica's reaction from the corner of her eye. Jessica's face was a cross between utter fury and devastation. She could see that her daughter was doing everything to control her emotions, but the storminess in her aqua eyes indicated that she was anything but pleased from hearing this news.

 ** _ _ **Why so long?**__** Jessica asked, her voice shaky.

 ** _ _ **Well…..Nicholas and Liz, eventually, they might be moving into a new house. An old house actually. It's Nicholas' aunt's house in Connecticut. It's a fixer upper that needs delicate work. It's almost a century old, and Liz enlisted my help to get it in ship shape while they're on their honeymoon. So you see, it's not all fun and play. I'll be pretty busy while I'm there, restoring the house. I'm really looking forward to this project. And your father. He'll be returning here periodically, but we really want to take this time to spend on the east coast, going to places we've always wanted to go to.**__**

 ** _ _ **So when is the blessed event,?**__** Jessica asked sarcastically.

 ** _ _ **November third. They're actually getting married in Connecticut, on a little island in the Long Island Sound. They wanted to get married while the leaves are still on the trees, for a real New England foliage wedding. And it's not so cold in November.**__**

 ** _ _ **Sounds just wonderful Mom. Just great. I hope she has the time of her life,**__** Jessica muttered bitterly.

 ** _ _ **I know this is hard for you Jess, but we love you. We have you here and Steve here. But we see Liz so little that...**__**

 ** _ _ **It's fine, I don't care,**__** Jessica gave her mother an icy look.

 ** _ _ **You don't mean that,**__** Alice said, her eyes filled with concern.

Jessica folded her arms. **__**Yes I do. Tell her hi for me. Tell her I am so damn happy for her, I can't stop smiling! Tell her I hope she's having a nice life with her brand new rich husband and her brand new old house that you're going to fix for her! Tell her Merry Christmas, Happy Thanksgiving, Happy New Year, better yet, while you're there, tell her happy birthday, because for the past two Junes she damn sure never called me up and wished me a happy one! She never talks to me! I'm the one who has to call her, and she's always busy. Or she lets the machine pick up. And now when I call, I don't even get her, so she must have a new number!**__**

Alice shrugged. **__**I'm sorry Jess. But she's an adult. I cannot put her in the corner for a time out and make her talk to you again. Look, Elizabeth is the most forgiving person I know, give it time.**__**

 ** _ _ **Time? Mom, it's almost been two years, two years since I've seen her face to face. How much time does she need?**__**

 ** _ _ **I know it's hard Jessica,**__** Alice said, putting a concerned hand on her daughter's shoulder. **__**But you made your choice. And you won't be alone for the holidays. You have Todd, Jake, Todd's parents. They're your family too.**__**

Jessica shrugged her mother's hand off. **__**Yeah right. I have Todd, I guess that's supposed to be my consolation prize, is it Mom?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, you are married to him. He is your husband. He's the man you chose to spend the rest of your life with. We were here for your wedding, your father walked you down the aisle, you had all our love and support that day. You got what you wanted didn't you? And now it's your sister's turn.**__**

Jessica scoffed. **__**Some family. We always spend the holidays together. Now all of you are leaving me out!**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, Jess, I don't know what to say. You had to have known that your sister would be hurt by this, this sneaking around behind her back with Todd. I am not going to say I told you so.**__**

 ** _ _ **Save it Mom,**__** Jessica grimaced. **__**You obviously don't care about me, not you, not Dad, not Steve and not Cara!**__**

 ** _ _ **Jessica, you know that's not true,**__** Alice said sympathetically.

 ** _ _ **But it is! You're siding with her again, just like you always have!**__**

 ** _ _ **Don't try to be the victim here Jessica,**__** Alice said sternly. **__**You cannot guilt trip me into changing my mind and not going to stay with your sister during her wedding! I don't want to choose sides, but I miss my daughter, I miss my child, and I wan**__** ** **t**** ** _ _ **to be with her on her wedding day…..I want to be with her on her journey into her new life. Your father feels the same way. We are very sorry it has to be this way. We never thought that the two of you would both get married without the other there. How do you think it makes us feel, to see our two girls torn apart like that?**__**

 ** _ _ **But then again,**__** Alice shook her head.

 ** _ _ **I never thought you would ever marry your sister's boyfriend.**__** Alice sighed, letting out her breath _ _.__ ** _ _ **Life is full of surprises Jess. Some very nice and some not so nice. Some can be very painful and the impact of them never goes away.**__**

Jessica put her hands on her hips. **__**So you're saying it's all my fault?** _ Elizabeth is the one who's being selfish! _****__I__ _ _ **didn't come here for a lecture Mom!**__**

 ** _ _ **I know Jess. What's done is done and there is no turning back,**__** she frowned. ** _Your dad and I...w _ ** _e'_ ll be leaving five days from now. When I come back, I can spend some time with you and Jake. And your father, Cara and Steve will be here most of the time I'm gone. You ought to bring him by more often. We'll make plans, do something special. Todd too, he's always welcome. **__**

**__**Sure Mom,**__** Jessica said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

 ** _ _ **Wait, Jess, aren't you staying for dinner,?**__** Alice asked.

 ** _ _ **I suddenly lost my appetite,**__** Jessica responded as she slammed the door and went out to her vehicle.

 ** _ _ **Well, we'll call you,**__** Alice called out weakly. She opened the door to see her daughter back the car out to the road. Jessica gave her mother an unenthusiastic wave as she put the car in gear and drove off. She pressed down hard on the gas, and sped off, and onto the the freeway leading to Valley Crest Drive.

 ** _ _I don't need them,__** she thought aloud. **__Let Liz have her wedding without me! I don't care!...__**


	50. Chapter 50

This scene mostly takes place at Jessica's pool, see profile for visual. I also added Enid's house

* * *

 ** _Pilar, could you bring them inside please?_** Jessica requested, looking at the three sleeping toddlers on the shaded chaise next to her. **_I don't want them to wake up too soon. They'll sleep better in the house._**

 ** _Yes Lena,_** Lila motioned to the nanny, as she glanced at her brother, whose thumb was planted firmly in his mouth. _**We'll go home in about an hour. After my back matches my front,**_ she added, turning over in the sun.

 ** _Yes Miss Lila_** **,** Lena nodded, as she got up to help Pilar move the children.

Lila had brought Georgie over to Jessica's for a play date with Jake, and Cara had brought her two children over. The three little boys soon figured out that it was more fun to fight with each other than play, and after a series of hair pulling, attempted biting, toy throwing, and much ado about nothing, they had tired themselves out, and were all fast asleep in front of Jessica's circular pool.

 ** _So what was I saying? Oh yeah...then we drove south to see the other big rocks,_** Lila continued. _**It's gorgeous up there. It's so romantic. Especially in the early morning when the fog surrounds the rock.**_

 ** _What's so gorgeous about some big old rock?_** Jessica stretched lazily, then started brushing out her hair.

 ** _Wait, what rocks?_** Cara asked as she approached the edge of the pool. She got out of the water, and wrapped a towel around her still soft midsection. She then walked over to the bassinet that was covered with an umbrella, and looked in at four week old Karen. Cara smiled as the baby, deep in sleep, kicked her little legs while dreaming.

 ** _Cara, why don't you send her in with Pilar,?_** Jessica suggested. _**She'll watch her for you.**_

 _ **She's alright here, it's not too hot,**_ Cara replied. _**If I move her she might wake up.**_

 _ **Now what were you saying?**_

 ** _Haystack rock. Cannon Beach,_** Lila continued, as Cara gave her a confused look.

 ** _Where?_** Cara asked.

 ** _You know Cara, the giant rock in Oregon. They have two of them. One in Cannon Beach, and another one south of there at Cape Kiwanda. And then they have the ones at Rockaway beach too. It's called Twin Rocks. We went to see all three of them._**

 _ **Since when are you into nature?**_ Jessica asked, rolling her eyes.

 ** _Well Jess, I've always appreciated the simpler things in life,_** Lila smirked. ** _I mean, fishing and hiking in Big Bear was so much fun. I thought it would be gross, but Roger showed me how to hold the worm.  
_**

 ** _Oh I bet he did,!_** Cara said giggling, as she raised her dark brows suggestively. ** _  
_**

 ** _Very funny Cara,_** Lila grinned, as Jessica and Amy joined in the laughter.

 ** _A lady never tells,_** Lila continued, her eyes twinkling.

 ** _Really Li? You've been telling us all about it from the time it first happened!_** Jessica groaned, flipping her hair. ** _And again and again and again. We know all about your nature courses with Roger Patman._**

Lila twirled her hair and studied the ends. ** _Well, I like nature. What can be more satisfying, by enjoying the natural, simple things in life._**

 ** _You Lila? Enjoying simpler things?_** Amy snorted, sipping her pineapple juice.

 _ **Of course I do,**_ Lila declared. _**The hotel we stayed at, it wasn't even one star, it was more like a guest house. But we weren't exactly focusing on the accommodations, if you know what I mean. It was more about the ambiance,**_ she giggled coyly.

 ** _Jessica blew her hair out of her eye._** Lila was getting on her last nerves. Ever since she started dating Roger, you couldn't get her to shut up about him.

It didn't help that she had seen Roger running up the hill the other day, looking very enticing in his no brand cheap running shorts, his deep brown hair sticking to his forehead, his grey eyes determined.

 _If I wasn't with Todd…..._

Cara blotted her hair with a towel. _**You know... Cannon Beach sounds like something Steve and I would like. Maybe we'll go someday, when the children are older. I thought Oregon was all about pine trees and logging and not much else?**_

 _ **Yeah Li, there's no Rodeo Drive in Oregon,**_ Amy teased. _**What ever did you do? Besides your...what was it?...natural simple thing that you were doing?  
**_

 _ **I enjoyed the scenery,**_ Lila smiled, putting on some lip balm. **_The Oregon coast is the most gorgeous thing in the world!_**

Cara raised her dark brow. _**Nicer than California?**_

Lila considered her question. **_Maybe not nicer, but close. And Roger, he knows all the best places…_**.. ** _and we didn't even have to pay a lot. Vacations on the cheap…_**.. ** _who would have thought?…_**...

Amy shot an amused glance at Cara. **_Such a novel concept,_** she said, shaking her head. **_You ought to write a book Li. Budget Travel for the Little People,_** _**by Lila Fowler.**_

 _ **That's actually a good idea Amy! Roger is teaching me how to find pleasure without glamour! And speaking of pleasure. Hmmmm!**_ She giggled again.

Jessica exhaled loudly as Lila started gushing again. It was either about their trip to a cabin in Big Bear, or their road trip to Oregon, or their frequent bedside romps in the Fowler's pool house, since the Patman's pool house was currently occupied by Hank Patman. Either way, Jessica was ready to glue her friend's lips, just so she wouldn't hear her talk.

 ** _You've really lost the weight Cara,_** Amy remarked, as she picked up a copy of Ingenue magazine.

 ** _You think so?_** Cara replied. ** _I need to do some crunches, to tone myself up._**

 ** _Crunches? Why don't you just go to doctor Ray, have him work his magic on you,?_** Lila grinned. **_That sounds much easier to me than grunting and sweating on the gym floor. Maybe Enid Rollins can get you a discount._**

 ** _I can't afford plastic surgery,_** Cara said, squeezing her still wet hair. **_Besides, Steve says he doesn't mind if I don't have rock hard abs. Not that I ever did anyway. Although I think my butt has gotten bigger. Maybe Enid can ask about a discount for getting rid of that._**

 ** _Speaking of which, can you believe that girl is living over here?_** ** _Dr Ray is very attractive. I can't imagine what he sees in her!_** Jessica said suddenly.

 ** _Which girl?_** Amy asked looking up from her magazine.

 ** _Enid Rollins, that's who. She moved in with doctor Ray. I can't stand her,!_** Jessica seethed.

 ** _Me neither,_** Amy agreed. ** _I remember when she stole Liz from me! I'll never forget that. What Elizabeth ever saw in Miss Dullsville is beyond me!_**

 ** _Tell me about it,_** Jessica rolled her eyes. **_You and me both._**

 ** _Come on you two,_** Cara said. **_Enid is a nice girl._**

 ** _Right,_** Jessica scoffed.

 ** _Whoever thought that Enid would be your next door neighbor Jess,?_** Lila laughed.

 ** _She's three houses away, not next door! There's the house over there,_** Jessica motioned to the left, pointing at the red tiled Spanish style villa in the distance. **_I've seen her out by the pool a few times when I've been out here. It makes me want to come right back in!_** **_Part of the appeal of this house is the amazing views from all angles,_** Jessica said, admiring the valley, mountains, and the Pacific Ocean below them. **_And that should not include Enid Rollins!_** **_I'd pack up and move if she was right next door to us!_**

 ** _If you think living near Enid is bad, then you haven't experienced proximity to Caroline Pierce,_** Lila commented. ** _Her boyfriend lives a few houses away from Fowler Crest. Sometimes I have the displeasure of seeing her leaving for work in the morning._**

 ** _Well, I'd really love to move into a house like this,_** Amy remarked, as she showed them a picture of a mansion in Malibu.

 ** _I wish Ken and I could go somewhere,_** she told them, changing the subject as she flipped the page and spotted an article on Caribbean cruises. ** _But we're saving up, trying to get our own place._**

 ** _I can't believe Ken is working at Sweet Valley High. Four years of that place was quite enough for me,_** Lila huffed.

 _ **Well, it's a job,**_ Amy said. **_I'm proud of my husband,_** she continued, referring to Ken's job as assistant football coach. **_He's so good with the kids._**

 _ **I can't imagine dealing with bratty teenagers,**_ Jessica yawned, as she turned over and pulled out her manicure kit.

 _ **Speaking of jobs, when do you start work?**_ Amy said, looking at Cara.

 ** _After Karen is three months,_** **_I'll try to get something permanent,_** Cara said, pointing her chin at the baby.

 ** _Will you be working at Fowler Memorial?_** Lila asked.

 _ **I hope eventually, but not yet. I'll be doing evenings at the volunteer clinic first, to gain experience. It makes it a lot easier to get a real job. My mom promised to watch the children for me, in case there's no one home to stay with them. We're so lucky, all the grandparents are willing to help us.**_

 ** _How is your mom anyway? I haven't seen her in such a long time,_** Amy queried.

 ** _She found an apartment, very close to where she and I used to live. She's s_** ** _till getting used to being back here. I know she misses London as much as I do. Not just London, it's everything. We both miss everything. We used to go on trips, all over the country. To me,_** Cara looked pensive, ** _the British Isles are one of the most spectacular places on earth._**

 ** _There's something so special about the landscape, the cute lambs in the meadows, the black and white cows, the lakes, the ancient sites and ruins….._** Cara smiled dreamily.

 ** _Even their potato chips are different from ours. And to think, I didn't want to be there when we first went. I hated it when we first moved. Steven and I really want to take the children there when they get older._** She got up and looked in at her still sleeping infant. **_I'm so tired, with the baby and Nathan, I already need a vacation, and I haven't even started working yet,_** she complained.

Amy twirled her blonde hair. **_Didn't you tell me you, Steven and the kids are going to New York next month? You told me on the first?_**

 ** _Ummm,_** Cara shot Amy a pointed look and glanced at Jessica, while Amy shifted her eyes guiltily.

 ** _What?_** Jessica said in annoyance, looking at her friends. _**It's not a secret. I know Liz is getting married next month,**_ she stated, an irritated expression on her face.

 _ **I heard about it,**_ Lila admitted,looking away. _**I know Liz and Nicholas have been living together.**_

 ** _Imagine that,_** Amy grinned knowingly. **_Virginal Elizabeth Wakefield, living it up with a man! And not just any man,_** she giggled. **_Nicholas sure is sexy. Although... I always got the feeling that he couldn't stand me._**

 _ **Well, I wonder why?**_ Jessica said. _**You did break his sister's heart. You and Bruce. And then look what happened.**_

 _ **That wasn't my fault!**_ Amy said in defense, shooting a dirty look at Jessica. _**It's not like I handed her the cocaine that killed her!**_

 _ **Play nice you two,!**_ Lila scolded them. _**You'll wake the baby!**_

 _ **No one's saying you killed her,**_ Jessica shrugged as she flipped over to bronze her front again.

Lila pondered the situation. **_So Liz and Nicholas huh? I remember hearing about it from Nicholas' mother. I was surprised you never said anything Jess._**

 _That's because Liz has shut me out and doesn't tell me a damn thing,!_ Jessica thought to herself, embarrassed that Lila knew more about her sister than she did.

 ** _You know he always liked her,_** Lila remarked, trying to assuage the tension. _**From day one he was all over her.**_ _ **Or,**_ she laughed, _**he tried anyway. Knowing Liz, she probably went to the library first, to find a book on the topic of shacking up, before she moved in with him.**_

 _ **She didn't move in with him,**_ Cara corrected. **_He moved in with her. The apartment belongs to Elizabeth. She owns the apartment next door too. They're almost on the highest floor, at the penthouse level._**

 ** _Where exactly does she live?_** Lila asked, her curiosity stirred on hearing the word penthouse.

 ** _In Queens,_** Cara told her. _**It's a really nice place. The building is not even a year old. And it's really close to Manhattan. She only has to go one stop on the train to get to Grand Central Station.**_

 _ **The train? Ewww! And Queens?**_ Lila wrinkled her nose in distaste. _**The only places that are worth living in New York City are on Park Avenue, or somewhere near Central Park. And the subways there are horrible! I'd die if I had to take public transportation!**_

 ** _Well, Liz and Nicholas love living there. They have million dollar views in a place that cost much less than a million, from what Liz told me. And, Nicholas has a home in Greenwich. It's the most gorgeous Victorian era house. It's high up on a slope, and they have the prettiest views of the water, and Long Island in the distance. They took us there while we visited,_** Cara went on, forgetting Jessica was listening. _**We had a great time. We went sailing,**_ ** _and all around the town, and then they took us to the back country to see all the mansions._**

 _ **Connecticut is beautiful. Some parts of it remind me of England. Greenwich is out of this world rich.**_

 _ **Oh I know,**_ Lila nodded. _**Definitely my kind of town. Daddy took me there a couple of times when I was younger. He knows some people there.**_ ** _Western Connecticut isn't called the Gold Coast for no reason._**

Amy placed her sunglasses over her eyes. _**I remember when Liz and I were kids and we'd talk about our weddings. You'd think they'd want to come home to Sweet Valley to get married, with all their friends and family.**_

Jessica glared at Amy. **_Rub it in why don't you! You obviously know I'm not invited,_** Jessica said, bitterly looking at her friends.

 _ **I know. I'm sorry Jess,**_ Amy said _,_ ** _but maybe Liz will come around soon. I know Liz as well as you Jess. She used to be my best friend. She's the most patient, forgiving person on the planet. I mean, she has Nicholas Morrow now for god's sake,_** Amy scoffed _,….._ ** _why should she even care about….. ummm, what I mean is…..well…_**

Jessica shot her another look.

 ** _Why would she care about Todd you mean? In other words Liz has a prize and I have her leftovers?_**

 _ **I didn't say that Jess!**_

 _ **Yeah, but you were thinking it!**_

 ** _Well, you have to admit that Nicholas is pretty hot,_** Amy elaborated. **_And if you love Todd as much as you claim, it shouldn't matter that Nicholas is well...it shouldn't matter how attractive he is,!_** she said pointedly.

Jessica rolled her eyes. **_Really Amy, you really know how to put your foot in your mouth!_**

 _ **Cut it out you guys**_ _,_ Lila said, trying to prevent a full blown argument.

She put her straw to her lips and took a long sip.

 _ **Nicholas Morrow is the total package. Fabulously rich, he's gorgeous, and he's pretty smart too. But I don't want him. Not when I have Roger. You know, he says he wants to take me to Lake Tahoe next month,**_ she said dreamily, as she started again with the story of their trip to Big Bear.

* * *

Jessica rolled over again, rubbing more lotion on her thighs while tuning out Lila's voice. She was still smarting over Amy's words.

 _It's true though_ , she thought to herself.

 _My sister has gotten her hands on an solid gold plate of caviar while I am stuck with her stale sardines in a can! Everyone is going to look at us and compare me to her! They're going to see me with Todd and think that I'm the one who lost out. He's a good player, but he's only starting his third season, and isn't ranked that high. He doesn't even make that much money! One hundred and seventy thousand a year is nothing! I bet Nicholas makes more than that!  
_

She sighed loudly, a frown on her face as she took a sip of iced tea that Marta had just brought out. Suddenly she felt like she hated Todd. Hated being married to him. Hated his corny jokes, hated the way he combed his hair.

Hated laying there while he got on top of her, with her just wishing for it to be over!

 _Ugghhhhhhh!_ Everything that was so cute about Todd was now grating on her nerves!

 _What did I ever see in him? He's not even that good looking. I've dated far better looking guys than that! Nicholas looks like an Adonis, he's rolling in money, and Liz gets to hold him every night and wake up with him every morning. Todd was dull when he was with Liz and he's even duller now!_ _Why couldn't I get a guy like Nicholas,?_ she thought moodily. _Why does Liz always have to win? Why does she always get everything?..._


	51. Chapter 51

On that brilliant Halloween morning, Jessica laid in her bed, stubbornly giving into the sunlight that lay light kisses on her eyelids. She grabbed hold of the mirror that she kept on her bedside table, examined herself in it, and was immediately unhappy with the exhausted look in her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink that night, her mind would not relax, would not relent from haunting her…..would not restrain its piercing thoughts of the fact that her sister was getting married…..that her whole family would be across the country without her, that she was being deliberately excluded from the people she loved most.

 _Why shouldn't I be there?_ Jessica thought suddenly. _Why shouldn't I spend time with Mom and Dad if I want to? They're my parents too! I have the right to be with them whenever I want! She has no right to keep me away from my family!_

Her anger begin to grow, and it fueled the concept that was beginning to form in her head.

 _I don't care what she says. I'm going over there_ _!_ _I'll find out_ _exactly_ _where the wedding is, and I'll fly over there_ _!_ _And I'll show up_ _right on time_ _and she_ _'ll_ _h_ _ave_ _to talk to me. She won't make a scene by trying to reject me in front of everyone. The wedding is on the third, I'll go to New York_ _tomorrow. Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll go shopping, I'll_ _buy a fabulous dress_ _in Manhattan,_ _and show up at the ceremony!_ _Steve and Cara are leaving tomorrow morning. I'll just travel overnight. I'll take an evening flight, arrive in New York in the early morning, then I'll have the whole day to shop for something spectacular to wear!_

 ** _Yes,!_** she said out loud, **_that's what I'll do!_**

She thought back to the time after Regina Morrow had died, and she had come up with a plan to start a fund for a scholarship in Regina's memory. Nicholas had come over to the Wakefield's house one early morning to talk to Elizabeth, who was still getting ready upstairs. While waiting for her sister to come downstairs, Jessica had sat him at the table with a cup of coffee, and told him all about her heartfelt, generous gesture in honor of Regina.

Nicholas had been touched, and very appreciative. He was so handsome, his green eyes were filled with torment that day, and for several months afterwards. He had held her hand and thanked her, his eyes full of gratitude. Jessica remembered the thrill of his hand on her own.

And then…. then Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. Nicholas then immediately focused on Elizabeth, and Jessica's presence was quickly forgotten. They acted like they were the only two people in the room, the only two people in the world, and hadn't even noticed when she had walked out!

 _Well, they're going to notice me at their wedding, I'll make sure of that! She has no right to dismiss me like I'm nothing. Like I haven't been her best friend from the day Mom's egg split and we became two instead of one!_

Jessica got out of her bed, and, with her determination as a source of energy, went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was well after eleven, and Todd was already in Los Angeles with the rest of the Clippers, preparing for a trip to Texas, which would last for four days.

 _He's not coming home tonight or tomorrow night,_ Jessica thought. _And not the night after that. I don't have to explain myself to him. He won't even be here!_

 _I won't tell him where I'm going. And if he asks, I'll tell him….I'll tell him I had to go to New York for work. Of course he'll believe me. I won't tell him about Liz's wedding._

The two of them never spoke about Elizabeth. It had become almost taboo in their household to mention her sister's name. It was almost like they pretended that she didn't exist. But her sister was always on her mind. Thoughts of her were never far away.

 _He won't understand. He won't understand that I have to be with Liz!_ A loud cry came from the living room downstairs, and Jessica remembered her one year old son.

 _What am I going to do with him? I can't take both him and Pilar with me. She'll have to stay here for the next few nights. I'll pay her extra. And then I'll go!_

Jessica went right into action, and she pulled out her designer luggage from her dressing room. She started packing in her usual manner, by haphazardly throwing everything in the suitcase without folding them first. A smile lit up her features as she thought of the days ahead. _I might as well take plenty of clothes, just in case I stay a while._

 _New York City, here I come!…_

* * *

 ** _So what time's your flight tomorrow?_** Jessica asked Cara later that day, as her sister in law put some disposable razors in a small cosmetic bag. She had gone to her old home to spend time with Cara before she headed east.

 ** _We're leaving in the morning at nine,_** Cara replied. **_Nicholas' parents were nice enough to let us use the same jet and pilot that they always use to fly over. The pilot is a personal friend of theirs, and he takes them on several of their trips. It makes it a lot easier, flying with Karen. I was worried, thinking about how it would be for the other passengers, with two small children for six whole hours. Now I don't have to think about it. Hopefully they'll sleep for most of it. I've never been in a private plane before_** **,** Cara said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic, considering the fact that Jessica was trying her best to not look miserable.

 ** _So you're flying into JFK,?_** Jessica queried, as Cara put Steven's sweater in the bag.

 ** _No, we're actually going straight to Westchester County airport,_** Cara replied. **_Elizabeth told us it's really close to the house we'll be staying at for the night. It's pretty close to Greenwich._**

Jessica twirled her golden strands as if she didn't have a care in the world. ** _Sounds just great Cara. I hope you have a wonderful time._**

Cara gazed at Jessica with sympathy, knowing that deep down, she was hurting inside. She shook her dark head. **_The whole thing is just so unbelievable to me. I mean, who would ever think that you wouldn't be at Liz's wedding and she wouldn't be at yours? I could never even imagine, that_** ** _anyone else besides you would ever stand in as Elizabeth's_** ** _maid or matron of honor._**

 _Like Enid will be,_ she added silently.

She didn't want to mention it, but Enid Rollins, her baby and her boyfriend were going to be joining Cara and Steven on the plane. Cara didn't dare mention it. She knew that Elizabeth's best friend had always been a thorn in Jessica's side.

 ** _I'm sorry Jess,_** Cara shrugged. **_I really wish you could be there._**

 _Oh I'll be there alright,_ Jessica thought to herself. _You'll see!_

Jessica watched as Cara packed a small hat for Nathan, and smoothed over his little black tuxedo. She moved to the bed, and picked up Karen's dainty pale yellow dress, and folded it neatly, trying not to wrinkle the delicate fabric.

 ** _I'm over it,_** Jessica said. **_She's the one who's being a total witch to me, not the other way around. I've tried reaching out to her. So where are they getting married anyway? Mom told me on an island somewhere?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Cara confirmed, as she opened Steven's sock drawer. **_It's called Tavern Island. Liz and Nicholas are keeping it small and simple._**

 ** _How are they going to do that? I mean, how is everyone going to get all the way to the island?_**

 ** _I don't have all the details, but your mom said the island is really close to the mainland._** ** _It shouldn't take long to actually get there._** ** _The ceremony will start at two, and then they'll have the reception going into the evening. And then they'll be going off on their honeymoon._**

 ** _I see. Sounds fantastic,_** Jessica muttered, forcing a smile and making a mental note….

 _Tavern Island, somewhere on Long Island Sound, starts at two._

Cara had given her all the information she needed….

* * *

The next day, after she was sure that Cara, Steven and their two children had long left for their flight, Jessica walked into her parents' home on Calico Drive. She went into her father's study and pulled out his old heavy atlas from the bookshelf. She flipped through the pages till she found several maps of Connecticut. She paid close attention to the coastline, and noted the small islands in the Long Island Sound.

 _There's so many of them. How am I going to find it?_

After about five minutes of poring through the large sheets of paper, she spotted the name that Cara had given her.

 _A ha!_ she thought, with a smile bigger than Columbus' when he first spotted San Salvador after a couple of miserable months at sea.

 _There it is!_ Jessica grinned with satisfaction. _Tavern Island!_ _So it's off the coast of Norwalk? It doesn't look too far from Manhattan…_

 _And the island…. It looks really close to….._ Jessica picked up a magnifying glass from her father's desk and read the tiny print _….Wilson Point?_

 _I wonder how long it will take me to get there? It can't be more than two hours away. I'll just have to take a taxi from New York and have them drive me. And then I'll figure out how to get to the island from there….._ _Yes!... that's what I'll do...…_

She wrote down the information, and put the magnifying glass back in it's place. A pile of post it notes caught her attention, and as she leafed through, she noticed that Nicholas' name was written in her father's hand on one of them.

 ** _"Nicholas' Connecticut house - 203 555 3245"_**

 _That must be the phone number there. I'll write it down. Just in case…Thanks Daddy!_

 _OK Jess, now what?_ She drummed her fingers on the desk. _I need to go home and finish packing. Oops, I almost forgot!_

She flipped through the yellow pages, found the airline, called the number and booked a first class ticket to JFK airport, leaving at seven that evening.

 _I might as well go to New York in style. Cara and Steve aren't the only ones who get to fly in comfort! Speaking of which…_

She dialed 411 and requested the number for the Plaza hotel. She wrote the digits, dialed, and made reservations for a room.

 ** _We only have suites available on such short notice,_** the stuffy voice of the receptionist informed her.

 ** _Just give me something nice,_** Jessica demanded. **_Something facing Central Park._**

 _Elizabeth and her rich soon to be husband are not the only ones who get to live it up. I deserve a nice treat,!_ she mused, ignoring the balances on her credit cards.

 ** _The Plaza it is!_**

Jessica dialed her job, and in her raspiest, most pathetic, sympathy inducing voice, explained that she had the flu, and would be out for the rest of the week. She realized how lucky she was that she worked for Grace Fowler. Another employer wouldn't be so patient with her frequent absences from work.

She got up and left the house, and drove towards Valley Crest drive, where she finished her packing, gave Marta and Pilar instructions on what do do while she was gone, and eagerly awaited the time for her to leave for the airport...

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the dessert menus laid out in front of her. They were sent over by the chefs who worked on the yacht where she was going to have her sunset cruise. The fact that there was even a yacht and cruise involved, was just another thing that Elizabeth couldn't wrap her head around. It was November first, a cool Thursday night, and pumpkins, witches, ghouls, and giant spiders still dotted the colorful Autumn landscape.

With the preoccupation of running all over the place in preparation for her wedding, it had taken a considerable effort to finish her latest work related task, which was an elite Halloween party at the Montauk Club in Brooklyn. It was her last assignment for a while, because after the wedding, she and Nicholas were going on a two week honeymoon to the South Pacific islands and then on to New Zealand.

Her coworkers had thrown her a small pre wedding party at Cityscoop's office, and tears had come to her eyes as she basked in their heartfelt appreciation and friendship. She had left the office that day with more than an armload full of presents, including racy lingerie that she didn't know if she would dare wear, and a string of gift certificates from numerous stores around the city.

Elizabeth put down the menu, and turned to the catalog page filled with floral arrangements. But, try as she did, she couldn't concentrate on the exquisite bouquets. Or on the main courses that were going to be served at brunch the morning after the wedding. She was more concerned with how perplexed she was at the whole occasion! Her wedding was in two days! She was petrified!

On the first night they met seven years ago, Nicholas had confessed to her that when he was younger, he used to bite his fingernails. Elizabeth looked down at her slender hands, nervous enough to be tempted to do the same. She closed her eyes, thinking of her fiancee. Although they were, at the moment, less than ten miles away from each other, she hadn't seen Nicholas for five days. She longed to be with him, for him to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. She played with the engagement ring on her finger, smiling at the green diamonds that matched his eyes.

 _Whose bright idea was it for us to separate ourselves for a week before the wedding anyway,?_ she thought.

 _His aunt Mrs Eleanor Dumfries, that's who!_

 ** _It makes the wedding night all the more special Elizabeth_** , her future great aunt in law said, winking at her, making Elizabeth blush. **_I may be old, but I was once young and a new bride_** **,** she continued, raising her grey eyebrows sternly. Elizabeth had to admit to herself, that the separation was for the best. The day her parents arrived, Nicholas had gone to Greenwich with his own parents, and had been there ever since.

She knew that her father would have felt uncomfortable at seeing Nicholas going into her bedroom on the nights while he and her mother were staying at her apartment. Her father was very aware that they lived together, but knowing about it and seeing it were two different things.

Five days earlier, a group had flown in from California, on the private jet the Morrows had chartered. Elizabeth's mother, father, Skye and Kurt Morrow were supposed to have flown together from Sweet Valley to JFK. But the travel plans hadn't gone as expected. One of the passengers was noticeably absent from the luxurious Bombardier Learjet en route to New York. Skye Morrow had taken it upon herself to travel east a week before everyone else arrived. Elizabeth's mother was not pleased at this new wrench in the itinerary. Alice couldn't believe that Skye had managed to trick her like that.

Imagine her surprise when she arrived at Sweet Valley airport to be told by an embarrassed Kurt Morrow that Skye was already on the east coast! And had conspired with Elizabeth to keep her presence a secret from her own mother! She'd spent the whole flight calculating how long she'd need to wring Skye's elegant swan like neck!

 _The nerve of that woman, trying to take over the planning of my daughter's entire wedding,!_ she thought.

From the time Alice arrived, she and Skye were having a polite impasse, a cold war of sorts, where they were both trying desperately to grin and bear each other. Elizabeth fingered the delicate silk fabric of the dress she planned on changing into after saying her vows. It was a sleeveless pale ivory frock that would be perfect for her reception. The dress was another jewel in Skye's supreme wedding planner crown that she kept shoving in Alice's face at every possible moment. Skye had taken Elizabeth to Barney's as soon as she arrived in New York and the two of them spent hours just choosing the dress.

 ** _I had to decide on something,_** Elizabeth explained soon after her mother arrived and expressed disappointment at not helping her with the shopping. **_I didn't think we'd have the time to go all over the city to look. You know how tiring it is, walking up and down and going through all the shops. So I already chose something._**

 ** _I see,_** Alice said, eyeing Skye's smug grin.

 ** _We still have to finalize the other dress though, the one I'll be wearing at the actual ceremony, and I really want your help with it,_** Elizabeth had said, trying to appease her mother. Elizabeth gave Alice a big hug. _**The dresses are at Mrs Wexford's house, and we'll go over there to choose one.**_ **_I'm so happy you're here with me Mom, you're so much better with telling me what looks good on me than I am,_** she flattered.

 ** _Well, I'm not a designer for nothing,_** Alice said, her ego soothed. _**But aren't you taking a risk though Elizabeth? I mean, choosing the dress the day before the wedding?**_

 _ **Well, I actually had a preview of them when we had a Victorian fashion show months ago,**_ Elizabeth told her mother.

 _ **So I have an idea what they all look like. They're all beautiful. There are several of them that I can fit into.**_

Mrs Abigail Wexford, who loved the excitement of the preparation for the upcoming nuptials, wanted to do her part, and had generously offered to let Elizabeth's friends and family stay at her large home for the night. Tomorrow, the bridal party would be moving to the house on the island where the wedding was being held. Elizabeth had arrived at Abigail's mansion that morning with Skye and her mother. Earlier that evening, Enid, her almost one year old daughter Alex, Cara and her new niece Karen had all arrived from Weshchester airport to stay with her before the big day.

Elizabeth's father, Steven, little Nathan, and Enid's boyfriend Ray were all staying with Nicholas and his father in Belle Haven.

From the time they arrived, guests and well wishers were in and out of the doorway of Abigail's large house, and the huge onslaught of hugs, kisses, congratulations, best wishes, secret stashes of money placed in Elizabeth's pockets, and pinches on her cheeks as if she was still five years old had left her completely exasperated with the whole affair. She couldn't keep up with half of the people who Skye had invited! Nicholas' grandparents were due to fly over from Boston tomorrow. And Elizabeth's grandparents were to fly in from Michigan. Skye and Alice were completely enamored with the whole wedding, and between the two of them filling her head with their contrasting opinions, Elizabeth wanted to hide in the closet and never come out again. When Skye arrived a fortnight ago, she clearly had every intention of planning the whole thing herself…

 ** _Mom?_** Nicholas had said, as he opened the door to their apartment and saw his mother standing there.

 ** _I decided to come early,_** she said, kissing him on the cheek. **_Your doorman recognized me and let me come up. You and Liz are both so busy and I figured you need a little help. Elizabeth's parents and your father are coming at the end of next week._**

Elizabeth and Nicholas had agreed that they wanted to get married and have their reception on Tavern Island, a small landmass off the coast of Norwalk in Connecticut. The drive to the dock where they would board the small ferry was only fifteen miles away from Belle Haven.

Within five minutes of Skye's being there, the Polar Star, a Lurssen yacht, which happened to be almost two hundred and fifty feet long, was added to the equation. When Elizabeth discussed her concerns about the exorbitant price of having the reception on a luxury boat, Skye told them that she already paid for the whole thing, and the boat was not an extravagance, because it was one of the smaller vessels made by the German manufacturers.

 ** _Extravagance would be three hundred feet Elizabeth,_** Skye had said. **_We're keeping it small, just like you want._**

Elizabeth just stared at Skye dumbfounded, as she walked away to use the phone. She was bewildered by the change in plans.

Exactly who was getting married here?

Nicholas' mother could probably drive all the saints to drink! _And Nicholas!_

Of course he was not helping any. He wouldn't stand up to his mother, and he didn't dare tell her no when she started talking about the elaborate chocolate fountain she wanted, and changing their wedding registry from Macy's to Saks.

 ** _My mother is going to kill me,!_** Elizabeth told him as they lay in bed the morning after his mother arrived.

 ** _What am I going to say when she finds out your Mom was here the whole time?_** **_And that she practically chose my reception dress herself? You're going to have to put your foot down Nicholas,_** she demanded, as he yawned and pulled the blanket over him. **_Five thousand dollars for the cake?_**

 ** _And we are not spending fifty thousand on the champagne. I don't care where in France it comes from and what vintage it is! With the price she willing to pay, you'd think that_** ** _Dom Pérignon_** ** _himself was resurrected from his crypt to pour it for us and serve it to our guests!_** ** _And that's another thing! She's sent out all these invitations in the mail yesterday. She must have come from California with them, because I don't know how she could have gotten it done on such short notice._**

 ** _I keep hearing her on the phone, with a list in her hand, confirming all these people who I've never even heard of!_** Elizabeth shook her head. **_At this point,_** **_I'd be more than happy to drink ginger ale at our reception! Nicholas, are you even listening to me,?_** she said with exasperation, as she poked him and grabbed the covers away. **_My mother wanted to help with choosing my bouquet and my dress!_** **_She's not going to be happy when she hears about this!_**

 ** _Weddings are all about women,_** Nicholas moaned, unfazed at the sudden exponential growth of the guest list and budget. He stretched lazily. **_You're going to look beautiful, even if you wear a burlap sack and a bouquet of weeds._** ** _All I have to do is show up in a suit._** ** _No one's going to be paying attention to me. All eyes will be on you. And rightly so my sweet,_** he grinned, grabbing a lock of her hair. Nicholas yawned again, reached over and swatted Elizabeth's backside, then winked at her.

 ** _You three can figure it out,_** he said as he got up. ** _Keep me out of it._**

 ** _Coward!_** Elizabeth yelled at him as he walked toward into the bathroom laughing at her frustration. She threw her pillow at him and he ducked and started laughing. She chased him into the bathtub, fully intending to give him a piece of her mind when he pulled her under the water for a session of unbridled coitus that made all her frustrations with him melt down the drain….

Elizabeth smiled blissfully at the memory. The sight of his naked wet body sent a wave of heat all over her. She was interrupted as little Karen started crying, and Elizabeth left the room to help her tired sister in law. Enid had already gone to sleep, and Elizabeth missed the opportunity to talk to her best friend. Within half an hour, the baby had settled, and they both went to bed, with Elizabeth still preoccupied about what would come tomorrow…..


	52. Chapter 52

Twenty minutes after Elizabeth went to sleep, she heard a sound in her room. Terrified that it was a mouse, she opened her eyes, turned on the dim nightlight next to the bed, and experienced déjà vu when she saw Lance standing over her, a wicked smile on his face.

 ** _Lance! What are you doing in here?_**

 ** _I came to give you your last chance Sandy._**

 ** _You're unbelievable!_** Elizabeth was amused despite her irritation. ** _Two nights before my wedding and you're in here pestering me!_**

 ** _Would you prefer if I come tomorrow? Then it will be one night before your wedding. One last bit of fun before Nicholas gets the key to your chastity belt._**

Elizabeth grabbed a cushion and whacked him over the head as he sat down on the armchair next to the bed. He held his head and they both started laughing.

 ** _Shhhh!_** Elizabeth said between giggles. **_If anyone catches you in here….._**

 ** _They won't. I just came to tell you good luck on Saturday, Elizabeth._** He smiled rakishly at her. **_I'm bringing a date, in the hopes that you'll be jealous._**

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. **_Yes Laurence, I'll be green with envy._** She placed her hand dramatically on her forehead. **_I'll cry in my wedding cake when I see you dancing with some other woman._**

 ** _That's more like it,_** Lance replied. **_He got up suddenly and walked towards to door. I'm about to head out to a club in the city. You want to come?_**

Elizabeth folded her arms. **_Absolutely not! No thank you._**

 ** _Last chance,_** Lance said teasingly, as he walked towards Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She picked up the cushion again, and he ran out laughing before she had the chance to hit him again. Elizabeth shook her head and pulled the covers over her. She shut her eyes, hoping to fall asleep…...

* * *

Karen woke up once again that night, and Elizabeth got up with Cara and her mother, attempting to soothe the baby. She sat with her mother after Cara went back to sleep, and Alice once again expressed her feelings of being upstaged by Skye.

 ** _Maybe you should take me back to Nicholas' aunt's house,_** Alice said, ** _so I can get away from that woman!_**

 ** _Mom,_** Elizabeth replied, ** _you'll have plenty of time to work on the house once Nicholas and I leave. And after we're gone, Skye will be staying there until we come back, so you might as well get used to her. Besides, I want you to help me with my final decision tomorrow, about the dress…._**

On that morning, a few hours after arriving in Greenwich, Elizabeth had taken Alice to the old mansion, to give her mother a glimpse of her next project.

The truth is, she had brought her mother away in the attempt to get her as far from Skye Morrow as possible! Earlier in the day, Alice and Skye were practically on the verge of throttling each other about every little detail! So to prevent World War III, Elizabeth requested that Abigail's chauffeur Elias drive her and her mother south and away from the back country, towards Belle Haven where the house was situated.

Eleanor, who had been visiting Abigail's house at the time, invited herself to tag along, just in case Elizabeth decided to pull a fast one and try to see Nicholas on the sly. The Bentley pulled up at a safe distance from the house and Elizabeth admired the wide expanse of grass covering the front lawn that lead up to the elegant wrap around porch.

 ** _Wow!,_** Alice exclaimed as they sat in the car, admiring the structure. **_This is it? It looks like a beautiful dollhouse_** **,!** she said, examining the steep pitched roof and gables.

 ** _That's the same thing I thought when I first saw it,_** Elizabeth remarked.

 ** _The house is much higher up than I thought,_** Alice observed. **_The views of the water must be gorgeous._**

 ** _Oh, they are,_** Elizabeth agreed. **_It's not only the water, it's everything._** **_Especially now with all the leaves changing._**

 ** _Long Island is just about seven miles across the water from here,_** Eleanor added. She motioned to the left of her. **_My grandparents had the option of buying the land that is right on the water. But they decided on this spot instead. It's better, in case we have a storm. We don't have them often, but, being this high protects me from flooding. I have amazing water views without being right on the water._**

They looked upwards to the slope and saw Ned raking the colored leaves scattered on the lawn. Little Nathan was doing his part by gathering a small pile, and putting them in a wheel barrow. Nicholas looked carefree and happy as Elizabeth watched him running on the grass kicking a football with his father, Steven, Enid's boyfriend Ray, and some cousins from Boston. He was so beautiful, so poised, even with leaves in his dark hair and what looked to be mud on his shoes. She sighed dreamily as Eleanor, who was seated on her left, gave her a look of disapproval.

 ** _Hmmmm!_** She grunted, her sharp eyes focused on Elizabeth.

 ** _You'll see him soon enough,_** she said, noting Elizabeth's looks of longing.

 ** _So Alice,_** Eleanor continued, **_when do you plan to start work on the house?_** ** _It was built in 1896 and the majority of it is still original. It's in good condition if I do say so myself._** ** _I hate to leave it, but an old lady like me doesn't need all that space. Better let the young people make the most of it while I go to live with my sister in Westport._** ** _Monica is coming with me, so Elizabeth, you'll need a new maid once I'm gone._**

 ** _I won't need a maid,_** Elizabeth declared. **_I mean….._** she said, her face turning red with embarrassment when Eleanor peered at her.

 ** _Yes you will,_** Eleanor pressed. **_You're going to have to get used to servants Elizabeth. My nephew is accustomed to certain standards. Living in a small apartment is quite different from a place like this. You'll need help. And you're an industrious young woman, I'm sure you'll be busy with other things besides polishing the silver._**

Elizabeth wanted to argue that she could do it all on her own, but she thought better of it once she saw the look her mother gave her. It would never do, to argue with Nicholas' elderly aunt.

Alice eyed the old woman, her blue eyes full of anticipation. **_Anyway we can go in there now,?_** she almost drooled, looking hopefully at Eleanor.

 ** _Certainly not!_** Eleanor replied. **_You and your daughter had better not be trying to pull the wool over my eyes! If I let you tour the house, Elizabeth might conveniently creep off with my nephew. And we can't have that!_**

She tapped her her walking stick on the back of his seat, altering Elias that it was time to drive back towards Abigail's home.

 ** _I won't,! I promise,!_** Elizabeth insisted, biting her lip.

 ** _Patience dear, patience,!_** Eleanor chided as Elias started up the car and headed north to the back country. Elizabeth knew her mother was practically salivating at the thought of beginning the restoration.

 ** _As soon as my daughter and Nicholas get on that plane and land safely in Bora Bora,_** Alice schemed, gazing at the wide porch as they drove away, **_I'll start my work._** ** _Don't worry,_** she assured Eleanor. **_I plan to keep it as authentic as possible. We'll only upgrade what's necessary…_**

* * *

It was the next morning, November second, and everyone gathered in and around Mrs Wexford's huge dressing room, where there was a dedicated section of closets that housed her lavish collection of vintage frocks. Her maid Margo was on hand, tidying up after the women, and Elizabeth felt guilty as she watched her scurrying all over, laying dresses on tissue paper, and placing them in back into archival boxes.

The seamstress had arrived that morning with all the dresses for the bridal party. While still in Sweet Valley, Skye had called Enid and Cara, gotten their measurements, and sent them to a Mrs Barber, who specialized in bridal wear. When Elizabeth had first told Skye that she intended to wear one of Abigail's gowns for her wedding, Skye took it upon herself to choose the style of the dresses without even consulting Alice.

The dresses resembled what was popular during the Edwardian era, a loose, floor length silk tulle Roman style gown, fitted over sumptuously soft charmeuse, that hung straight from the wide waistband towards the hem.

Skye estimated that Alice was about five foot four inches, somewhere around a size eight, and had a dress made without her knowledge. Alice had initially planned to wear a deep plum velvet gown that she specially bought from Lytton and Brown.

She had also planned on going to a bridal shop in Sweet Valley with Cara and Enid to choose their dresses. But when she told Cara about it, her daughter in law looked away and informed her that Skye said she had it all covered.

She was stubbornly against the idea of wearing the dress that Skye had gotten made for her, but her resolve was broken once she ran her hand against the beautiful silk fabric. Alice's dress was a shimmering medium blue that enhanced the beauty of her eyes. Skye had decided on a deep red that complimented her dark hair and tall, svelte figure. Cara and Enid had settled on a light olive green that suited both their skin tones.

 ** _I'm just happy I can fit in the dress_** , Cara said, referring to her recent pregnancy. **_I love how it's loose fitting, especially around the mid section. My waistline is not quite back yet,_** she grinned sheepishly.

 ** _You'll look fine Cara,_** Alice assured her, as she admired her own dress in the mirror. **_No one expects you to lose all your baby weight all at once._**

Cara gave her mother in law a grateful smile.

 ** _I have to admit that this really is nice,_** Alice remarked as the seamstress hooked her up in the back. **_And it fits perfectly. Thank you Mrs Barber,_** Alice smiled in the mirror at the woman behind her, **_and you too Skye,_** she said through clenched teeth. **_I love the color._**

 ** _It was nothing,_** Skye beamed ** _._**

For the rest of that morning, there was a flurry of activity around Elizabeth, and another onslaught of whispering in her ear with advice and suggestions that almost drove her delirious. The latest argument was about what color icing to use on the beautiful Wedgewood cake that Elizabeth settled on. Skye wanted to go the baker's before midday, to give them the final instructions.

This was one of the few things Skye let Elizabeth choose by herself. She had always liked the look of Jasperware and thought it would be nice for a wedding. Alice insisted on traditional blue while Skye had her heart set on pale green. Elizabeth liked both colors, although she was partial to the blue. But she didn't want to tell Skye that! She was beginning to get closer to her soon to be mother in law, and was actually very happy that she got to spend time alone and bond with her before the wedding.

But she couldn't tell Alice that! She listened to the voices around her. Cara, Enid, Skye, Mrs Wexford, and Eleanor, all seemed to be talking at the same time, and Elizabeth couldn't keep up. Even little Alex kept running around the room, offering her various pictures of items from the sample cards the chefs had sent.

Elizabeth's grandmother had just arrived, and pulled Alice and Elizabeth aside, wondering where Jessica was. Alice took it upon herself to explain the situation as delicately as she could, and Elizabeth was given questioning looks from her father's mother ever since. Elizabeth had been so involved with the upcoming day, that she hadn't even thought much of Jessica. The last time she had Jessica on her mind was last week at Bloomingdales. She and Skye were having lunch when Skye brought up the topic of her sister.

 ** _I don't mean to pry Elizabeth,_** Skye started lightly. **_But…what about your sister? I haven't heard you mention her. I know the two of you were so close, and I know that something isn't quite right because you've never talked about her coming to the wedding._**

 ** _Well,_** Elizabeth began. **_You're right. She isn't coming. I…I don't want her here. I no longer even think about her as my sister. She...she did something to me that I find….._** Elizabeth shook her head…. **_that I find unforgivable. I cut her out of my life and…._** Elizabeth sighed. **_We no longer speak._**

 ** _I understand,_** Skye replied, holding her hand and staring at Elizabeth intently. ** _It's not about her marrying your old boyfriend is it? Elizabeth,_** her dark eyes were serious ** _, I have to know. I couldn't let you marry my son if I felt there was any feeling there for another man._**

 ** _No,!_** Elizabeth exclaimed. **_Todd has nothing to do with it. It's something else, that Jessica did._**

She lowered her voice and her eyes watered. **_I never want you to even think for one second that I would…..that I would even consider marrying Nicholas if I didn't love him or if I had any feelings for someone else._**

 ** _What my sister did almost destroyed me,_** Elizabeth continued, as a tear escaped. **_Nicholas already knows all about it. I haven't even told my parents what it is. It will hurt them as much as it hurt me. But I have to admit, they do think it's primarily about Todd, and I haven't let on that there is more to it._**

 ** _You don't have to explain more,_** Skye said, her eyes relieved. ** _Whatever it is, I'm sure you have a pretty good reason for it…_**

 ** _No…no, I want to tell you,_** Elizabeth asserted. ** _I want you to understand. We'll be family soon, and I want you to be aware, in case she ever tries something._** She held her breath and grabbed Skye's hand, and went on to explain the entire matter.

When she was finished, Skye stared at her, an appalled look on her face. ** _But how could she do that? That poor young man, his poor family. How could she let you pay for her crimes?_**

Elizabeth shrugged and lowered her voice. ** _I can't understand it myself. If it hadn't happened to me, I wouldn't believe it. I would never believe that she would do that to anyone, far less her own sister. Just thinking about it frightens me. It takes me back…back to how horrible it truly was, and…_** Elizabeth locked eyes with Skye ** _….. I don't want to go back._**

 ** _I remember….._** Skye said, her eyes far away. ** _I remember the night when Regina had that party when we first moved. Your sister was the first one there. She arrived at the house with your sister in law. I didn't have much of an opinion of her except that she was a very beautiful girl. And then….for weeks afterwards, I remember her calling Nicholas on the phone, and he was never interested in returning her calls. She left several messages…I asked him why and he told me that she didn't appeal to him._**

 ** _You see Elizabeth….._** Skye continued ** _….my son had it right from day one. He's made mistakes with other girls, but with your sister, he was right on target. I can see why you don't want your parents to know. I don't know how I would cope if I found out a child I raised could be capable of something like that…_**

* * *

 ** _Liz,?_** her mother's voice rang out, bringing her back to the present.

 ** _How about this one?_** Alice stood in front of the mirror with a beautiful silvery oyster white gown that looked like something a first class Titanic passenger would wear.

 ** _That's gorgeous!,_** Mrs Wexford said, standing next to Alice and looking at the gown approvingly. **_One of my favorites._**

Elizabeth sighed, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. **_It's beautiful, but...it's too white though. I think I want something a bit darker, more like a deeper cream, something that won't wash me out completely. My reception dress is almost white, and I want something a different color._**

 ** _I agree with Elizabeth_** _,_ her grandmother chimed in. **_And it's way too long._**

 ** _If Liz wears that, she'll be tripping all over the train,_** _!_ Skye chimed in, giving Alice a smirk of victory. **_And she'll look like the snow queen in it!_**

 _I going to have to pull this off and pretend that Skye and I haven't already chosen which one I want to wear,_ Elizabeth thought to herself as her mother's face fell.

Alice went back to the closet, carefully laying the gown in it's place. Elizabeth watched as her mother placed layers of acid free tissue between the folds of the fabric. Elizabeth wanted to laugh despite her guilt, as Skye gave a her a conspiratorial wink….

* * *

Jessica opened a sleepy eye and stared at the elegant wooden clock that was laid on the mantle at the side of her very comfortable king sized bed.

 _Nine thirty…..That means it's six thirty California time. That means I don't have to wake up yet._

She closed her eyes, and willed herself to go back to sleep. After a late flight towards the east, that much to her annoyance, was delayed by two hours, she finally left Sweet Valley sometime after nine, and arrived at JFK after six this morning. She had taken a taxi to the famous hotel and was more than pleased when they gave her a key to one of the best suites she had ever been in.

The ride from the airport was quiet and uneventful, but the excitement that raced through Jessica's heart at being in New York City more than made up for it. As she traveled along the route through Queens, Jessica looked to the south at the twin towers, that dominated the skyline of lower Manhattan.

 _I have a twin too,_ she spoke silently to the illuminated buildings. _And I'm going to be standing next to her, just like the two of you stand tall and_ _together_ _forever. We belong together just like you!_

They got off the expressway and as they approached the Midtown tunnel, she admired the Empire State building that was still lit in orange and yellow in honor of Halloween. Unknown to Jessica, Elizabeth's apartment building was just three streets to the right of her. They exited the tunnel and drove up towards Central Park South and the Plaza Hotel. She paid the driver, and a very cute uniformed bellhop immediately took her suitcase into the hotel's elaborate lobby.

Jessica walked inside and was immediately captivated with the high coffered ceiling and lavish chandeliers above her head. She checked in at the front desk, and advanced to the seventeenth floor and her suite, escorted by the bellhop. Jessica tipped him and walked throughout the suite.

She went right to the window and pulled back the fine silk curtains to see the foliage of Central Park right in front of her. It was still dark outside, but Jessica didn't need light to know that her view was beautiful. She went into her mosaic floor tiled bathroom and was immediately drawn to the gold plated fixtures and the hotel's logo in the fine porcelain sink. _I'll have to use my soaking tub later….maybe tonight._

 ** _This is the life,_** Jessica said, as she looked in the mirror.

 ** _Yuck,!_** she exclaimed, when she saw how tired she looked. _I have to sleep, so I can look good for tomorrow. I'll wake up around midday and hit the shops. And I'm going to get a dress to impress that will make me the hottest thing at Liz's wedding!_

 _Oh….and some shoes too!..._


	53. Chapter 53

I have posted a picture of Elizabeth's dresses. It's so hard to describe some of these things, it's best to see them to get the idea. ** _  
_**

* * *

 ** _Are they comfortable Liz?_** Enid asked, as Elizabeth walked around the room in her custom made Louis heeled ivory kid skin pumps. She had gotten the shoes from a cobbler who specialized in vintage style footwear. He had worked on shodding the cast of several Broadway shows and television productions.

Skye had brought her to the shoemaker and didn't even bat an eyelash when he told her it was going to cost six hundred dollars to create the dainty shoes. Elizabeth shook her head at the thought. Six hundred dollars used to just about cover her rent!

 ** _You'll have them forever Elizabeth,_** Skye had said. **_I still have my wedding shoes and I still cherish them…._**

 ** _They're perfect._** Elizabeth replied. **_What about yours?_**

Enid sat and stuck her foot out, admiring the green silk that matched her and Cara's dresses perfectly. **_They fit really well._** **_I love the French heels._** She looked at Skye with gratitude. **_When you asked me for my shoe size I had no idea they had to be made from scratch._**

 ** _Mine are a little loose,_** Alice remarked, glancing at Skye. She put her pair in her bag and went back to the closet to go through more gowns. **_But, I'll be wearing stockings under them, so it should be fine. I must say, they do go perfectly with the style of the dresses. Thank you Skye,_** she forced herself to mumble, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

 ** _This is so good,_** Cara remarked, as she stuffed a piece of banana cream cake in her mouth. **_I could live off this. I think this is a definite yes Liz._** Elizabeth took a fork and cut a small morsel. A sample of flavors had arrived from the baker earlier that morning, and Abigail's maid Margo had placed several bite sized pieces on fine china saucers, allowing everyone to have a taste and give their opinion.

 ** _It is good,_** she agreed with Cara. **_But I like the red velvet too. And the mocha._** **_And the mint, and the raspberry._**

Cara giggled. **_You'd better hurry up and decide. Skye said by twelve remember?_** **_Really Liz,_** Cara teased. ** _If it were up to you, nothing would have gotten done!_**

 ** _I know,_** Elizabeth replied wearily, as she took off the shoes, ** _but I've been so busy with the last days at work, I just didn't have the time. And I'm nervous enough as it is._**

Elizabeth had to admit that she was grateful, despite her initial misgivings. Skye had called the caterers this morning and given detailed final instructions on the menu. That was after Elizabeth heard her on the phone with the florists, the photographers, and the even the music company that provided classical ensembles for special events.

Elizabeth eyed at her mother, who was deep in an armoire with Mrs Baker, oohing and aahing over the gorgeous lace in her hands. Mrs Wexford probably had over one hundred vintage dresses that were all perfect for use as a wedding gown. Elizabeth's plan was to let Alice see at least ten of them, and then suddenly decide on a particular one. At this point, she almost felt sorry for her mother, who was running around like little Alex, with genuine thoughts that she was helping.

 ** _I think you should go with this one Liz,_** Enid interrupted her thoughts, while holding up a lacy lingerie gown that was a beautiful tea stained color. Elizabeth looked at her friend with a mixture of gratitude and exasperation. The dress was breathtaking.

 ** _I don't know,_** Elizabeth said. **_It's gorgeous, but… I'm not sure I want all lace…. I can't decide, there's just so many. I want to wear all of them!_**

All the women looked at her with disapproval. Alice put her hands on her hips, ready to lecture her daughter. **_I still say you should wear the one I showed you earlier. And we should have decided this as soon as I arrived!_**

Elizabeth held her hands up.

 ** _I know, I know, it's all my fault that I didn't choose a dress earlier,_** Elizabeth bit her lip, hoping that her mother was buying her lie. ** _But I wanted you all here to choose with me, and between the shrimp bisque, and the cake, and the flower arrangements, I'm just so overwhelmed!_** She got up and pulled out a bridal magazine that was hidden under a pile of netting.

 ** _Put that down, you put that down right now Elizabeth,!_** Skye demanded. **_These magazines always give the worst advice!_**

 ** _Well, I'm the one who brought it,_** Alice scathed. ** _And I think it's worth reading, to come up with alternative ideas._**

 ** _I already have all the ideas we need,_** Skye retorted, smiling sweetly at Alice.

At the moment, Monica, Eleanor's maid, walked in and handed her mistress a shallow lidded white box.

 ** _I've got it!_** Eleanor exclaimed, as she opened the box and pulled out a wax orange blossom tiara that was sitting in some tissue paper. ** _I had Monica search for it in my attic_** _,_ she said, motioning to her maid. ** _It will be perfect with a turn of the century gown. The green of the leaves is just as bright as it was the day my mother wore it on her wedding day._**

 ** _It's perfect Eleanor,_** Skye raved, as she reached for the piece. ** _I'll have Jean Claude arrange it through your hair Elizabeth. He'll be with us tomorrow morning._**

 ** _Jean who?_** Alice frowned.

 ** _Jean Claude Rainier. The stylist,_** Skye replied. ** _He's French you know. He's going to do Elizabeth's hair and makeup. He'll be meeting us on the island tomorrow. And speaking of which, we should try to be there by six this evening._**

 ** _Are we spending the night?_** Cara asked, rocking the baby in her arms. **_It will be Karen's first boat ride,_** she said excitedly, as she placed her in her car carrier and away from all the activity.

 ** _Yes we are. We'll be staying at the house there. It's a gorgeous home, much like this one_ _Abigail,_** Skye said, glancing at Mrs Wexford.

 ** _I thought I'd be doing my daughter's hair,_** Alice gritted her teeth, her blue eyes darkened.

 ** _Now Alice,_** Skye grinned wickedly, **_I'm sure you'll be busy with other things tomorrow._**

 _I'll let you lay the gangway on the yacht,_ she said silently. _Or something like that..._

 ** _It's beautiful,_** Elizabeth's grandmother interjected, looking at the wax tiara, and trying to lessen the tension between Skye and Alice. She stuck some thread in a needle to stitch the silk pillow she was mending. **_Looks just like what my mother wore at her wedding. She got married in...I think...1915?  
_**

 ** _This is it Liz,!_** Cara exclaimed, as she pulled out an ivory silk dropped waist dress that looked like something out of the Great Gatsby. Elizabeth looked at the dress in Cara's arms.

 ** _As much as I like it, it's too short! It wouldn't look right if my dress was short and my bridesmaids all had full length dresses. Mom, why don't you look in this closet, while I look over here,_** Elizabeth said, pushing her mother in the direction where her chosen dress lay. The dress was situated conveniently at the top, and Elizabeth knew her mother would get an eyeful right away.

 ** _I still say you should wear the white one, Elizabeth!_** Alice said as she went to the armoire and peered inside. ** _I knew this would happen! It was a bad idea to wait till today to choose…Ohhhh!….._** ** _Hmmmm!_**

 ** _Well look at this,!_** Alice exclaimed. **_This is nice. This is very nice!_** ** _Look at this one Liz,_** Alice pulled out a beautiful creme silk gown that was covered with inserts of Belgian lace. She walked forward and placed it on the dressing table. **_What do you think Elizabeth?_**

Elizabeth went over, and examined her mother's pick. She and Skye had previously taken one look at it and decided they both liked it better than all the others. But of course she couldn't tell her mother that!

* * *

 ** _But my mother, she wanted to be here while I was choosing it,_** Elizabeth had said, when Skye handed her the dress two weeks ago. They had traveled from New York to Abigail's house to look at her collection of gowns.

 ** _Well, we'll just have to pretend that you're selecting it for the first time,_** Skye suggested craftily. **_We'll pretend to go through all of them, and then convince your mother that she helped you pick. And we'll make sure Abigail doesn't tell your mother we were already here looking through the gowns….._**

* * *

Elizabeth held up the lace covered silk gown to her body.

 ** _I love the color. Let me see,_** she fingered the fabric. ** _Mom, it's beautiful!_**

 ** _I still like the lighter one better,_** Alice remarked, cocking her head. **_But this one is outstanding too._**

 ** _I love it,!_** Elizabeth looked gratefully at her mother. ** _You've picked one that's perfect Mom...I think I'll try it on. I hope it will fit me._**

 ** _That's gorgeous Elizabeth,_** Skye moved towards them, pretending to have never seen the dress before. **_It will go perfectly with the shoes!_**

 ** _Hmmm,_** the seamstress, Mrs Baker followed Skye and leaned over the table to examine the dress.

 ** _Look at how fresh the silk is, even after almost ninety years. It's as soft as butter. And the lace,! there's no sign of dry rot anywhere,_** she noted, pressing the fabric with her fingers.

 ** _Let's see,_** she gently placed the gown back on the dressing table, grabbed hold of the tape measure and circled the waist. **_This dress is actually a larger size,_** she told Elizabeth.

 ** _It can fit someone who is a modern size eight, or even a ten. It will be a little loose on you Elizabeth, but it's better that way. And remember the layers of undergarments you have to wear. So it's perfect size wise. Why don't you put it on,? Let's see if it will work._**

 ** _Wait, put on the shoes back on first,_** Skye said, handing Elizabeth her shoes as Alice threw her a blue eyed glare that would almost kill a less formidable opponent.

 ** _And it's not too long that you'll be tripping and falling into the cake. Not like that other one,_** Skye continued, referring to the other dress Alice had chosen.

The group of women giggled, imagining the scene.

 ** _I think the style goes really well with all our dresses,_** Enid said, as she examined the shimmering ruffles at the hem.

 ** _Yes, especially the elegant drape of the fabric from the waist,_** Alice agreed, gazing at the luscious band of silk at the midsection of the gown.

 ** _And blue is always nice for the mother of the bride_** _,_ she continued, giving Elizabeth a squeeze.

 ** _And matron of honor_** ** _too,_** Skye added, not so subtly reminding Alice that they were sharing the position. Elizabeth had always intended to give the task solely to her mother, but was cajoled into changing her mind after her overbearing future mother in law burst into tears while they were shopping at Bergdorf Goodman last week.

Skye had told her how grateful she was that Elizabeth was allowing her to **_"Plan the wedding"_** and at the declared statement, Elizabeth didn't dare contradict her. Skye then told her how she wished she could have stood up with her own daughter, and Elizabeth's heart almost broke at the pain in her eyes. So she decided to call her home in Sweet Valley to explain to her mother about giving Skye the coveted title, all without mentioning her presence in New York.

Elizabeth picked up the dress and moved behind the screen where she took off her robe and carefully stepped into the skirt. She put her arms into the holes at the bodice and brought the neckline together at the back.

 ** _Now lets have a look,_** Mrs Baker said, as she joined Elizabeth behind the screen.

 ** _You definitely need some help getting in and out of the dress,_** **with all those pretty little mother of pearl buttons,** Alice remarked, as the seamstress helped Elizabeth hook up the back.

 ** _When they made this gown, there was no such thing as zippers,_** Mrs Baker explained, as she connected the tiny fasteners at the back of the silk sash.

Mrs Baker was satisfied with the fit and sent Elizabeth around for everyone to see.

 ** _Liz, it's perfect,!_** Alice gasped, bringing her hands to her throat in awe.

 ** _Absolutely fabulous,!_** Skye agreed with Alice, the first time for the day.

 ** _I owe it all to you Mom. You're the one who found it first,_** Elizabeth flattered her radiant mother as she walked over to the three way mirror.

 ** _You look gorgeous Elizabeth,_** Enid said as little Alex started clapping her tiny hands in appreciation.

The small child was clearly impressed with the sight that she associated with princesses in fairy tales that her mother read to her at night. She reached out her hands and ran to Elizabeth, in an attempt to touch the gown. Enid pulled her away while Elizabeth jumped back before her tiny fingers could get on the fabric.

She faced the mirror, twirling around as she examined the subtle train of the skirt. Her two and a half inch heels made her tall enough that she didn't need to worry about the skirt dragging on the floor.

 _Finally_ _,_ _!_ Elizabeth thought, smiling at her mother, as she observed the happiness in Alice's eyes.

 ** _Thanks Mom!…._**


	54. Chapter 54

I put up a picture of Jessica's dress. Click profile to see.

* * *

 ** _So does everyone agree? It's this one,?_** Elizabeth asked all around the room.

 ** _Of course Liz_** _,_ Alice insisted _._ ** _But it's all up to you, not any of us. I would have loved you to wear my own dress, but this is so much nicer than the tacky polyester number I had back then. The lace on my dress can't even compare to this. Real natural fabrics are so much better than that hideous synthetic junk that was all the rage back then!_**

 ** _Oh, I agree Alice,_** Skye stated. ** _You should see my dress. I still have it in a closet somewhere and it's horrible! But I still held on to it hoping that Regina would…well…_** …tears came to her eyes.

Alice went up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. A look of understanding passed between them.

 ** _Well,_** Skye said, trying to control her emotions. ** _There will only be tears of joy today and for the next few days._** She looked directly at Alice, a hint of challenge taking over her beautiful features. **_You know I still have to finalize everything with the bakers about the cake! There is no way we're having blue. Blue is too common._**

 ** _You have another thing coming if you think I'm going to have a green cake!_** Alice smirked.

Enid threw Elizabeth a look. The feud was back on.

 ** _We'll see about that!_** Skye declared. **_Liz?_** The two women looked at her.

Elizabeth looked again at Enid.

 ** _Don't look at me,_** Enid said _._ ** _As long as the cake tastes good, I don't care what color it is. At this rate, we should get a box of Betty Crocker and mix it ourselves,_** she laughed, as Alice and Skye each shot her a dirty look.

 ** _How about we do both colors,?_** Elizabeth suggested weakly, trying to appease both women. **_I don't want a huge cake. Three layers are fine. Maybe blue, green and white?_**

 ** _Three?_** Skye asked. **_But that's not nearly enough!_**

 ** _Oh yes it is,!_** Alice interjected, glaring evilly at Skye.

Skye shook her dark head. **_We should have at least six!_**

 ** _No,_** Elizabeth insisted, finally standing up to Skye. **_I don't want a giant cake, nor do I want a fountain or a birdcage on top of it,_** she said, thinking of the elaborate suggestions that Skye shared with her last week.

 ** _And I don't want staircases either. I was thinking of some floral vanilla cupcakes, perhaps hydrangeas? We can have some in pale blue, as well as the white ones. They've always been one of my favorite flowers. That way, we won't need a huge cake that will go to waste._**

She reached out to Skye, holding her hand and softened her voice. ** _You've already done so much Skye. I don't want you to bother too much with the cake. After trying the samples I've decided that I want banana caramel, mocha cappuccino, and creme de menthe as the flavors. And maybe we can go with a mixture of the colors? Yellow for the banana caramel, green for the creme de menthe and... I don't know, perhaps blue for the mocha?_**

Elizabeth looked at Alice. ** _What do you think Mom?_**

 ** _Hmmmm,_** Alice said thoughtfully. ** _Let me see if I can construct an idea and we'll see if you like it._** She grabbed a pencil from her purse and pulled out an old envelope. She opened out the envelope to give herself more space to draw on, and then began sketching out a cake as everyone watched. **_Are there any colored pens or pencils in this house,?_** she asked looking up from her work.

 ** _Margo,_** Mrs Wexford called out loudly. **_Can you please see if we have colored pencils,?_** she requested, as the maid approached the dressing room. ** _I think we might have some in the study somewhere, from when my sister's great grandchildren last visited,_** she called out.

 ** _Yes Miss Abigail,_** Margo answered as she hastened down the back steps. Elizabeth observed her behavior, thinking about the world she was marrying into. A world where servants were to be seen and not heard, and where they had their own flight of stairs in elaborate mansions.

 _If Nicholas and I have servants, and we most likely will, I'm going to go out of my way to treat them well,_ she vowed to herself.

Almost within a blink of an eye, Margo reappeared with a pack of crayons. **_This is all we have Miss Abigail,_** she said apologetically.

 ** _That will work just fine,_** Alice stated, as the maid handed her the box. ** _You said you wanted Wedgewood right?_** _…_

Elizabeth nodded her head as the women watched Alice focusing on the paper in her hand. Within minutes, she designed a Jasperware cake, too small for Skye's liking but beautiful just the same.

 ** _I decided to go with yellow for the banana caramel, pink for the mocha, and green,_** she said, looking pointedly at Skye, ** _for the creme de menthe. There is some blue at the inserts so we'll both be happy. I thought of using brown for the middle layer, but that would be to dull for a wedding. Well,?_** she said, handing the paper to Elizabeth. **_What do you think?_**

 ** _Oh Mom, I love it! I could never even come up with that by myself. I could eat this right now,_** she giggled, looking at the paper. **_It looks that real._**

 ** _Let me see_** , Skye said, holding out her hand as Elizabeth handed the paper to her. ** _Hmmm,_** she began, raising her perfectly arched brow.

 ** _I must admit Alice that this is really nice. Much better than my idea of only green. I love the blend of colors. You're pretty talented,_** she said sincerely. **_I'm still at the stage where drawing stick figures is hard. I don't have an artistic bone in my body,_** she laughed.

 ** _Well, I'm glad you like it,_** Alice said graciously as Skye handed her the paper. ** _Now that we're settled on the dress, we can send it right to the bakery,_** she stated, as she passed the paper around the room. **_And make sure they use butter cream icing and not that inedible fondant. I want to eat my daughter's wedding cake and enjoy it too! And the hydrangea cupcakes… that's a good idea to make them in vanilla. Everyone likes that._**

 ** _It's going to be really pretty,_** Cara said, looking at Alice's impromptu drawing. ** _You know,_** she said laughing, **_Steven loves anything with mint and chocolate. Come to think of it, he loves bananas and caramel…and coffee flavored cake._**

 ** _We'll just have to make sure Steven doesn't gobble the whole thing then,_** Elizabeth smiled knowingly.

 ** _Yes, my son still insists he's a growing boy,_** Alice said, laughing along with them. **_Let's make sure to tell them that the icing shouldn't be too sweet. The last thing we need is for any of the men to to have a sugar rush!_**

 ** _I wonder what they're all doing,?_** Grandma Wakefield asked as she handed Elizabeth the ring bearers pillow that matched her dress. ** _I need to start working on the garters,_** she said, pulling out some baby blue silk and Valenciennes lace from her sewing bag.

 ** _They're not fussing over what they're going to wear and what we're all going to eat that's for sure,!_** Mrs Wexford answered her. ** _We have to do all the hard work. If it wasn't for us, nothing would get done!_**

 ** _But that's the fun of it,_** Eleanor said. **_We do all the planning and stick them with the bill_** _,_ she continued.

 ** _Well that's my favorite part,_** Skye said cheekily, as everyone laughed.

 ** _What about your shoes for the reception Elizabeth,?_** Mrs Wexford asked. **_Did you pick them up yet?_**

Elizabeth put her hand to her head. **_Oh no, I totally forgot! I'm supposed to get them from Saks this afternoon!_**

 ** _Saks in the city?_** Alice asked.

 ** _Well I bought them from there,_** she said looking guiltily at her mother. The truth was that she and Skye bought them from there. ** _They only had the floor model there, but none in a seven and a half. The store in Stamford is holding a pair for me,_** Elizabeth explained.

 ** _Why don't we go pick them up Liz,_** Alice said, eager with some time alone with her daughter. _**On second thought,**_ Alice, took a glance at Skye.

 ** _Skye, would you like to come along,?_** her voice was laced with saccharine while she clenched her teeth. Elizabeth knew that the only reason her mother invited Skye was that she could keep a watchful eye on her. If they left her alone in the house, who knew what she would get up to behind their backs? She'd probably hire circus elephants, rhythmic gymnasts, import French can can girls, or something maniacal like that!

 ** _Actually Mom, I was hoping you could stay here, just in case anyone calls and needs to finalize anything. Enid, perhaps you can join me,?_** Elizabeth requested, wanting to spend time catching up with her best friend.

 ** _Fine, I'll stay here,_** Alice agreed. **_Skye, you can stay with me. We can call the florist, make sure they know what they're doing with the bouquet._**

 ** _I can go with you Liz,_** Enid spoke, ** _that is…..Do you mind watching Alex for a while?_** she smiled hopefully, looking at Elizabeth's mother.

 ** _Actually why don't both of you go?_** Alice said, looking at Cara. **_We'll watch the babies, both of them. I know the two of you need a break from the children._**

 ** _Are you sure?_** Cara asked.

 ** _Of course,_** Alice smirked evilly. Skye wanted to be in charge, she was going to find ways to put Skye in charge of the children!

 ** _This isn't a ruse to meet with my nephew is it?_** Eleanor's voice broke out.

 ** _No,_** Elizabeth said, her eyes wide with innocence. **_I wasn't even thinking of it. We'll go to the Stamford town center and shop around. Maybe have a bite. But that's it._**

 ** _I understand dear. You want to work off your pre wedding jitters. I had them too. I'm putting the two of you in charge,_** Eleanor said, looking sternly at Cara and Enid. **_Make sure Elizabeth doesn't break her promise._**

Cara looked at her daughter, sleeping snugly in her baby carrier. **_I just fed her, so she won't be hungry for a couple of hours._**

 _I do need a bit of a break,_ she thought.

 ** _We promise,_** Cara said, as she put her hand on her heart and nudged Enid her with her elbow.

 ** _Me too,_** Enid said. ** _I vow to keep Liz away from Nicholas until the big day. As maid of honor, you have my word,_** she said solemnly.

* * *

 ** _I can't wait for them to give me grandchildren_** , Skye said, after the three young women left to pick up the shoes. **_I was only twenty when Nicholas was born. He was the cutest thing. Big blue eyes that turned into green._** She tickled Alex's little belly. The baby squealed with laughter as she examined the shiny diamond hoops of the woman whose arms she was in.

 ** _Well they're still very young,_** Alice said, thinking of the sad events of June. **_I know Elizabeth is dedicated to her work. The last thing she needs is pressure to have a baby_** , Alice said, looking pointedly at Skye.

 ** _Oh, I didn't mean it that way,_** Skye said. **_You're right, they're both very young. They'll have plenty of time for babies._** **_Can you imagine? They'll have my dark hair, and Nicholas' green eyes. And they'll grow to be tall._**

 ** _I imagine they'll have blonde hair and blue eyes,_** Alice said.

 ** _Ha! Not with my dark haired son! Although my mother and grandmother were as blonde as you Alice,_** she said thoughtfully. ** _You know I'm just teasing,_** she said her dark eyes twinkling. **_I'll love them whatever their coloring or height and I just pray they're healthy and happy, whenever they come,_** she said, as she smoothed Alex's brown curls.

 ** _Me too,_** Alice said, thinking of how devastated Elizabeth was after losing the baby. **_You won't care about being called grandma though,?_** she teased Skye.

 ** _Well, a little. No one wants to be thought of as old enough to be a grandma. But I have to hand it to you Alice. You do look wonderful, and you have three grandchildren. You'll have to give me some tips and advice when it's my turn,_** she grinned.

 ** _Elizabeth will have to move here more permanently after they have children,_** Skye continued. ** _I don't want my grandchildren raised in New York City. And of course, she'll have to stop working._**

Alice crossed her arms. **_Well, Elizabeth likes to work!_**

 ** _My son makes enough for both of them. I don't like that he's not working with his father, but he's doing pretty well. And his firm will be moving here to Greenwich eventually. It's not one of the hedge fund capitals for nothing. Elizabeth won't have to work._**

 ** _Well she will,_** Alice said stubbornly. **_My daughter wants to keep busy._**

 ** _I know how hardworking Elizabeth likes to be. She's a smart girl too, and I have always admired that. I would never be able to go to school and work like she does. All I am saying Alice, is that once she has a baby, she'll have to deal with a whole new lifestyle. A much slower pace._**

 ** _Well, we'll let them decide,_** Alice stated with finality.

 ** _Now where's that number for the florist?…_**

* * *

 ** _Start spreading the news…_**

 ** _Jessica's shopping today…._**

 ** _I'm going to be a part of it….._**

 ** _New York ….New York…._**

Jessica sang her own version of Frank Sinatra's famous song in the mirror as she combed out her hair, relieved that the tiredness in her eyes was gone. Her voice was off key but she didn't care. Singing had never been one of her talents.

 ** _But I more than make up for it in other ways,_** she said, admiring her appearance the mirror. **_A girl can't have everything,_** she grinned at herself.

She looked refreshed, very pretty, and was more than ready to take on fifth avenue and it's high end stores. She had just gotten out of her marble tiled shower and wrapped the hotel's thick cotton spa waffle weave bathrobe around her body.

Her stomach growled as she pushed the button for the blow dryer on and started working on her hair.

 _Should I get room service? Or should I go down to eat?_

She decided to go downstairs. Jessica hated eating alone. Sitting at a table where she could see and be seen was much better than hiding away in her room. And what better way to start her new day than to eat a fabulous breakfast at one of the hotel's world renowned restaurants? Jessica finished drying her hair and fluffed it in loose waves over the tops of her shoulders. She walked back into the bedroom and looked at the clock on the mantle. It was already after two.

 _I slept longer than I thought. I'll just have to get lunch then. Then I'll hit the pavement. Saks Fifth Avenue….Here I come!_

She walked over to her window and opened the drapes. The vision that greeted her was captivating and she immediately fell in love with the bright leaves of all the Autumn colors in Central Park. She went into her bag and pulled out a pair of black leggins, some calf high boots, and a hunter green sweater.

She put on her underwear and her long socks, wondering what the temperature was outside. She went to the living room and flicked on the television. She scanned the channels until she found the weather station and waited for the forecast as she started applying her makeup in the mirror over the mantle. High today of sixty five degrees, the meteorologist said.

 ** _I won't need a coat then_** , Jessica said aloud, as she finished lining her eyelids. **_Just a light jacket should do…._**

She put on her jacket, grabbed her purse, slung it over her shoulders, and left her suite. She took the elevator to the lobby and walked around till she found herself in front of the Palm Court.

 _Wow,_ Jessica thought, as she looked up at the elegant moldings and the stained glass ceiling.

 _Where has this place been all my life? Now this is what I call a restaurant!_

She walked in and was immediately seated by the uniformed maitre d. Jessica opened up the menu, and her jaw almost dropped at the prices.

 _Fifteen dollars for a cocktail?_ She raised her brow and considered the cost.

 _Who cares Jessica,!_ she mused. _You're here for a good cause and you might as well go all the way in making the most of it. I deserve a little fun for once! And my sister will soon have a husband who can take her to places like this every day and it won't ever put a dent in his fat wallet!_

The fact that Elizabeth was getting married bothered her. Ever since the day her mother told her about the wedding, Jessica could not get that nagging feeling out of her mind. It was one thing to move away to the other side of the country. But to settle there, to create a life with someone so far away… Jessica shook her head. She didn't like the idea of Elizabeth taking that step. It seemed so final, like another nail in the coffin of their relationship.

 _Not that we've had a relationship for the past two years…._

 _This is just another step in distancing herself from me! She's punishing me because I married Todd!_

Elizabeth would no longer be the girl in the next bedroom who was always at her desk typing away, the girl curled up on her bed with some boring Shakespeare that Jessica could never figure out, the girl who loved her with everything she had, who was devoted to her, who was always willing to share and not ask for anything in return. She'd be a woman with an actual husband, a whole other life.

 _She'll have other priorities, other things to focus on._

 _Why didn't I come here sooner? I should have come months ago and made up with her. She has to be over Todd by now. Or maybe she's still jealous? Of course she still loves me! She's just jealous of me and Todd and that's why she's marrying Nicholas. That has to be it!_

 _I'll be the bigger person and talk to her. When she sees me in person, she won't be able to resist! I have always been able to tug at her heart strings like no one else!_

Elizabeth was always so serious, so morally upright. She never rushed into anything and always took forever to make up her mind. At that moment, Jessica needed her sister to be the same person, to remain unaltered from what she had always been. That made it easier for her to imagine them together again.

 _She's probably still a virgin,!_ Jessica convinced herself. _I bet Nicholas sleeps on the couch! Or…..Cara says her apartment has two bedrooms. Liz probably makes Nicholas sleep in the other room! But that's all about to change, with her marrying him. Then she'll really shut me out!_

 _That's why I have to see her, I have to make her love me again. I want to be part of her life!_

The waiter came to her table and she ordered an NYC Cosmopolitan, a lobster roll and a slice of cheesecake…

Jessica sipped her drink, and observed the patrons that were dining all around her. The women were all elegantly dressed, the men looked like they bathed in money, and Jessica almost salivated at the jewelry that some of them were wearing.

 _I should probably go to Tiffany. Or Cartier? I need something to go with my dress for tomorrow._

She looked at the couples, some of them with children. The children seemed unimpressed, like they were so accustomed to eating at places like this, as if they were unfazed by the finery. She immediately thought of Lila, who had grown up surrounded by similar extravagance. It had always been a sore spot for her.

The fact that Lila had money and she didn't. The Wakefields were not poor, in fact, they had a solid middle to upper middle class background. But it just couldn't compare to the Fowlers' wealth. Or the Morrows' even greater wealth for that matter. It grated on her nerves, that her sister, who was too non indulgent to ever care about money, was marrying the son of the richest family in town.

Jessica took the last gulp of her drink. _It's just not fair!_

The waiter brought out her lobster roll, and a side of French fries along with the cheesecake. Jessica ordered some water, then dug into the delectable sandwich.

After filling her mouth with her last bite, she devoured the cheesecake and looked at the antique clock on the wall of the restaurant.

 _I'd better get going._ _The stores await!_

She summoned the waiter and handed him her credit card. She signed the bill and walked out of the Palm Court and into the lobby, where she advanced to the exit. A wail of sirens greeted her and she was once again reminded of her surroundings. She turned to the right and found herself on fifth avenue. Jessica marched south down the wide sidewalk, thrilled at the sights and ambiance of tourists and locals alike.

High end boutiques and luxury goods filled her senses, and she was in her element, gawking at the fine, upper class items. She passed by Tiffany, Louis Vuitton, and Bergdorf Goodman, till she spotted the magnificent gothic towers of St. Patrick's Cathedral. There were throngs of visitors on the church's steps, taking pictures, walking through the ornate bronze doors, and marveling at the fabulous stained glass.

As much as she could appreciate the architecture of the beautiful church, Jessica's mind was on an entirely different place of worship. The type which could be found next door at Saks. She crossed the road at fiftieth street, noting Rockefeller Center on the other side of the avenue.

She entered the famous store and was immediately flanked by employees, eager to spritz her with the newest perfumes and hand her samples of their sumptuous lotions. She walked around for a bit, enjoying the attention, and then found her way upstairs. A friendly employee helped her as she moved in and out of the racks, drooling at the fabulous fabrics and designer names.

 ** _I'm going to a wedding,_** Jessica told the young woman. **_In Connecticut, on a private island._**

 ** _Oh, well, you'll definitely need something spectacular,!_** the saleswoman told her. ** _Private island? I can imagine. Those Connecticut people know how to spend! Even more than us here in Manhattan! You're a size what? Four?_**

 ** _Six,_** Jessica corrected her.

She gave Jessica a flattering smile. **_Let's find something then….._**

After almost an hour of trying on numerous outfits, Jessica settled on a aqua silk chiffon mermaid style gown. It was fitted at her upper body, and showed her curves to perfection. The dress was long, with a graceful train, and went perfectly with her tanned skin and blue green eyes. The sheer beaded shoulder straps and the shimmering adornment at the hip were subtle, but added to the fine qualities of the piece.

 ** _It's_** ** _incredible_** ** _,!_** the attendant raved, as she watched Jessica in front of the mirror. **_I like it better than the others you tried on,_** she added. ** _And you definitely have the height for it too._**

 ** _I'll take it,_** Jessica exclaimed with excitement, ignoring the near eight hundred dollar price tag. She removed the dress and handed it to the worker, who wrapped it up and put it in a lined box. Jessica handed her one of her credit cards at the register.

 ** _What floor are the shoes?…_**

 ** _Fourth floor,_** the smiling employee replied, as Jessica signed the receipt.

She put the box in a large shopping bag and handed it to Jessica.

 ** _Enjoy the wedding,!_** she called out.

 ** _Oh I will,!_** Jessica returned, as she moved to the wood paneled elevators. She got in and went down to the desired floor, where an array of marvelous footwear greeted her. It didn't take long to find a matching pair of pumps, with three inch heels. Jessica strutted around on them, loving the way they made her long legs look even slimmer.

 ** _This is it,_** she told the eager salesman, who put the shoes back in the box and brought her credit card to the register.

 _Five hundred dollars,_ Jessica thought.

 _Well, anything that makes my legs look that long is worth it!_

When she was finished with the shoes, she walked out of the store, a satisfied smile on her face. She was tempted to walk all around and experience the excitement of the vibrant city, but she decided against it. She still had a couple of things to buy.

She walked northwards to Tiffany and was immediately hypnotized by an aquamarine pendant and some matching earrings. Jessica didn't even bat an eyelash when the clerk told her the almost thousand dollar total. She was so determined to look her best, it didn't matter how loudly her credit cards were screaming for mercy, she'd ignore them for now.

After her excursion at Tiffany, she walked across the street to Henri Bendel, where the sales associate convinced her that the on sale perfumes were a must have for the fall, and that she needed a new purse to match her fantastic new dress. He also showed her some silk shawls, that were sure to keep her warm, in case the sea breezes made the island cold. Jessica chose one in black, and imagined herself throwing it off dramatically and handing it to the person in charge of the coat check once she got there….


	55. Chapter 55

Jessica walked back to the Plaza, tried on her dress and shoes again, and after parading her best catwalk imitation in front of the mirror for a half hour, she looked at the time. It was just after five. She removed her dress, put her earlier outfit back on, and went down to the lobby.

 ** _What direction is Times Square,?_** she asked a uniformed footman on the front steps of the hotel.

 ** _Would you like me to call a taxi Miss,?_** the man offered politely.

 ** _It's not too far is it,?_** Jessica wondered.

 ** _No, perhaps twenty minutes away. If you go right to seventh avenue, just keep walking until you see all the lights._**

 ** _Thanks,_** Jessica called out, as she went further up the road. After about twenty minutes, she reached the famous intersection, and trekked the area, enjoying the neon lights, brilliant billboards and the exhilaration of being among the thousands of enthusiastic tourists like herself.

She couldn't help but look forlornly at all the happy couples around her, and realized that she couldn't even remember the last time she felt thrilled about being in a relationship. She had always thrived on newness and freshness, and at this point, her life had none.

 _That's why I needed this,_ Jessica contemplated as she stared at the giant screens and flashing advertisements above her.

 _I needed this trip. I needed some excitement! And tomorrow…tomorrow, I'll make a brand new start with Elizabeth. She will be my sister again! Tomorrow's going to be one of the most important days of her life. And I'm going to be there, sharing it with her!….._

* * *

Elizabeth gazed at the setting sun, marveling at the clouds that were bathed in vibrant pink and orange hues. The gentle waves crashed on the craggy rocks in front of her, and she smiled as she watched Enid taking a stronger hold on Alex, as the small child attempted to run ahead towards the water. After thanking Mrs Wexford for her generous hospitality, Elizabeth, her mother, grandmother, Eleanor, Enid, Cara, and their children left Greenwich earlier than planned, around four that afternoon.

Eleanor had her driver Johnson rent a large van, that could fit all the women and their wedding finery. They were driven eastward and to the shoreline dock, where they boarded the small ferry that took them to the venue for the ceremony. They had been on the island for over an hour now, and Elizabeth couldn't imagine a more impeccable setting for her wedding day. The temperature had dropped to the fifties, and tomorrow promised to be a similar day, cool and sunny with highs in the mid sixties.

Cara was in the house with Grandma Wakefield attending to her baby, and Eleanor was engrossed with watching her taped soap operas on one of the home's VCR's. Elizabeth heard her name, and on turning around, saw her mother and Skye, standing among a sea of Michaelmas daisies that were planted in the island's garden maze . It was time for dinner, and they had come outside to stroll the grounds and bring Elizabeth and Enid in.

Alice and Skye seemed to be getting along better…. for now anyway. Elizabeth attributed their peaceful interactions to the serenity of their surroundings. Away from the mainland, things just seemed a lot more placid, more tranquil. She moved in their direction, and almost felt like skipping over the grass to meet them, so blissful was her spirit. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most important days of her life, and she was thrilled that everyone she loved would be there to share it with her…..

* * *

The next morning, Jessica yawned and stretched in her pillow soft bed, and threw off the superior quality sateen sheets. She looked at the clock on the marble mantle and saw that it was already almost ten forty five. Despite the bed's comfort, she had spent another sleepless night, anxious about the upcoming day, hoping that all her scheming would come to a satisfying fruition. Her plan was to leave the hotel at twelve.

This would give her two hours to get to Norwalk. She had called room service yesterday evening and had them make an appointment at the hotel's beauty parlor for eleven that morning. Jessica usually didn't care about being late, as far as she was concerned, nothing important ever happened until she had arrived, but today…..today was an exception. She had to make it on time! She hightailed it into the shower, and within ten minutes, put on her clothes and went down to the salon...

* * *

Elizabeth had woken up that morning, and looked out the window of the red roofed Tudor style mansion where she had spent the night. She took a long reflective bath in her en suite claw foot tub, washed off the fragrant vanilla bubbles, and went back into the bedroom, where she blotted her long wet hair.

She sat at the dresser and stared out at the flurry of activity outside. She couldn't have asked for a more gorgeous day, the air was crisp and cool with bright sunshine, the cirrus white clouds prettied the azure blue sky without being intrusive. Classical music wafted in from outside, providing an exceptional ambiance to the fine qualities of the exclusive location.

Uniformed workers walked up and down the property, all led by the caretaker, making sure that everything was perfect. She watched as the rows of seats were placed under the massive ivy draped wrought iron pergola, the leaves serving as shade under the strong rays of the morning sun.

Elizabeth applied a translucent opal color to her toenails and looked outside, her jaw dropping at the size of the vessel that was pulling up to the small dock. It was a deep navy blue that was reminiscent of the steamers from the gilded age.

 ** _Would you look at that,_** she called to Enid and Cara who were also busy applying polish to their nails.

 ** _Wow. You're kidding,!_** Cara raved as she watched the boat coming to a slow stop. **_It's almost as big as a cruise ship! We're cruising and spending the night on that? I've died and gone to heaven… and it's not even my wedding!_**

 ** _I'm still trying to get over the swans,_** Enid said, referring to the birds that Skye rented especially for the day. She waved her hand up and down and blew on her nails.

 ** _Well, I just hope they don't come after me,_** Elizabeth started on her fingers, and looked out at the pair of graceful birds that had been brought in by their breeder early this morning.

Their seven fluffy cygnets, looked to be turning white like their parents after recently shedding their grey down.

 ** _I've actually heard of that happening. Swans attacking the bride on her wedding day. I'm nervous enough as it is. Look at all those people!_**

 ** _Seven cygnets,_** Enid remarked, her green eyes twinkling. **_Is that supposed to be an indication of how many children you're supposed to have?_**

 ** _I'd be happy with just one,_** Elizabeth replied solemnly, willing herself to not think about her lost child.

 ** _Oh Liz, before I forget,_** Cara said suddenly, opening her small purse. She brought out a small coin and handed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth raised her brow. **_Queen Victoria? A….sixpence?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Cara laughed. **_You're supposed to wear it in your shoe. You know, old…..new…..borrowed…blue….silver sixpence in your shoe... This one is from the late 1800s, so it's real silver. It supposed to bring you financial prosperity._**

 ** _I don't think they'll have a problem with that,_** Enid said laughing. **_I guess you're all covered then,_** she continued. **_Blue silk garters, old dress, what's new though?_**

 ** _My underwear, and silk stockings._** Elizabeth giggled. **_Definitely new._**

 ** _And borrowed?_** Enid asked. ** _Your dress maybe?_**

 ** _Elizabeth pulled a small box from the dresser and handed it to Enid. Grandma is letting me wear them,_** she said, indicating the small pearl and diamond earrings. ** _These I definitely have to give back. Abigail told me I can keep the dress, so it can't count for borrowed. She also let me have these,_** Elizabeth stated, pointing to a pair of ivory silk fingerless mitts. **_They're about as old as the dress._**

 ** _They're beautiful,_** Cara said, examining the delicate weave of the fabric...

Elizabeth looked through the glass again, noting the outlandish outfits on some of her guests. Several people had already began to arrive, and the servers were keeping them happy with champagne and hor d'oeuvres. She was uneasy at the thought of walking outside and down the aisle in front of all of them. She had originally invited her old roommates, her family, and a few people from work. Nicholas had done the same, keeping the attendees to a moderate number. But Skye had a different idea, the evidence of which were strolling out on the lawn, ready to celebrate the nuptials.

 ** _Skye told me the governor's coming,_** Cara said, as she ironed Nathan's tuxedo. She finished the small suit and started working on Karen's yellow dress.

As if she heard her name, an already dressed Skye walked in and informed Elizabeth that Jean Claude was finished with her mother and would be coming to her next.

 ** _Oh, and Governor Wilson and his wife just arrived,_** she said casually.

 ** _The governor? Of Connecticut?_** Elizabeth was flabbergasted. **_I don't even know who he is._**

Alice walked in with her hair freshly done, and Elizabeth admired her mother's wavy bun.

 ** _Mom, you look beautiful. You too Skye. In fact, you all look wonderful,_** she said, looking around at the stylist's work. He had arrived early that morning with his assistant Rachel, and proceeded to style their hair, deciding to leave Elizabeth for last. Rachel was given the task of applying everyone's makeup.

 ** _I love how dry the air is today,_ ** Enid commented. _**Any hint of moisture, and my hair would frizz!**_

 _ **Well it looks lovely,**_ Skye replied. _ **I've always wished for natural curls.**_

 ** _Where's Grandma?_** Elizabeth queried, looking at her mother.

 ** _She's downstairs with the babies,_** Cara answered.

Eleanor's maid Monica knocked on the door and informed them that the groom had arrived, and Elizabeth's heart sprang to life.

 ** _If Nicholas is here, that means Steven is here,_** Cara said, holding up her son's little tuxedo. **_Which means it's time to dress Nathan._**

 ** _I'll go with you,_** Enid told her. **_I'll feed Alex first and then put her dress on._**

Cara and Enid left the room to tend to their children, and Jean Claude walked in with his leather bag, full of grooming tools. Alice had originally planned to do her own hair, in an attempt to protest Skye's decision to bring in Jean Claude, but she changed her mind once she saw him work his magic on the other women.

 ** _Zees is all natural oui,?_** Jean Claude said, running his hands through Elizabeth's still damp locks. **_What a beautiful color. Of course, she gets zat from you Madame,_** he said flatteringly at Alice.

 ** _She does,_** Alice agreed with a smile.

 ** _Now, up or down? We can find a way to fit the tiara in and around it, either way._**

 ** _Up, definitely up,_** Elizabeth insisted. ** _It goes better with my dress._** **_Maybe I'll wear it down at the reception._**

Eleanor called Skye downstairs to greet some guests, and Alice watched admiringly as Jean Claude dried and created a waterfall braid around the crown of Elizabeth's head, with delightful flaxen ringlets hanging down her upper back. He then placed the tiara within the strands, securing it with blonde hairpins and brought the entire length upwards, creating a remarkable golden arrangement on her head.

 ** _I can usually smell zee bleach blondes from a mile away,_** he said in his affected French accent. ** _But zees…..It's like spun gold._**

 ** _It's beautiful Elizabeth,_** Alice remarked, handing her daughter the mirror.

 ** _Thank you Jean Claude,_** Elizabeth told the stylist, as Rachel opened up her palate of colors. **_You're not really from France are you?_**

 ** _Non,_** Jean Claude laughed. **_I'm from a small town in North Dakota,_** he said in his natural voice. ** _But I did live in France for a few years. It's a lot more brag worthy, to have you hair done by a Jean Claude Rainier than a John Reynolds._**

 ** _Well, I'll definitely brag, if anyone asks. You did a wonderful job,_** Elizabeth said graciously as Rachel used a warm wet towelette on her face.

 ** _Your skin is flawless,_** Rachel told Elizabeth as she wiped her skin dry.

 ** _I can't even see your pores._** **_It's like a smooth ivory with a hint of apple. You don't even need any foundation. It's pale, but, that's becoming pretty popular. Have you ever tanned? Skye told me you grew up in California._**

 ** _I used to be pretty tanned. But, I don't ever want to be tanned again. In fact,_** Elizabeth joked, **_I have a gallon of the strongest sunblock to take on my honeymoon._**

 ** _We'll go easy with the colors,_** Rachel said. **_Nothing to overpower you._**

 ** _I agree,_** Elizabeth said, as she watched her mother handling her dress that was laid on her bed. **_I don't want to look like a Vegas showgirl._** She smiled dreamily. ** _I want Nicholas to recognize me when I walk down the aisle. We haven't really seen each other for a week._**

 ** _We'll go subtle with the eye makeup,_** Rachel promised. **_Less is more with a vintage dress. Women didn't even wear makeup back then, unless they were actresses or…..well….._**

 ** _Worked somewhere like on forty second street?_** Elizabeth answered, referring to the notorious and nefarious activities that took place there.

 ** _Yes,_** Rachel nodded knowingly, looking over at the dress. **_I can't believe how pretty the lace is._**

 ** _I picked it out myself,_** Alice declared proudly. _**A mother always knows best!...**_

Within twenty minutes, the artist finished her work, leaving Elizabeth and her mother more than satisfied with the results.

 ** _Very nice._** Elizabeth remarked, looking at the soft pink hue of her lips. **_I never like to feel like my lips are bleeding red with lipstick, and you managed to create a light, understated tone..._**

* * *

Jessica went to the receptionist, who directed her over to the hair section, where Pablo the stylist was waiting for her.

 ** _Hmmmm,_** he said, as Jessica sat in the chair. **_You just washed it…..Jessica?_**

 ** _Yes, just a few minutes ago,_** she replied..

 ** _Hmmmmm._** He moved from side to side, picking up damp locks of Jessica's hair and letting them fall through his fingers.

 ** _And what would you like today Jessica?_**

 ** _Just make it look nice. I'm going to a wedding._**

 ** _I see, Mmmhmm, Mmmhhh. Down or up,?_** Pablo queried.

 ** _Down, definitely down,_** Jessica replied.

 ** _I'll wash it again, with some clarifying shampoo, and then I think we'll give you some pretty curls._**

He put a protective gown over her clothing and led her to the sink. Ten minutes later, Pablo switched on his blow dryer, and talked loudly so Jessica could hear him over the noise.

 ** _I have so many women in here, just trying to get this color. This is fabulous. I can tell it's real. You've never dyed it?_**

 ** _I dyed it black once,_** Jessica replied, as she remembered the time she didn't want to be a twin and started calling herself Jessa Fields. **_And I went right back._** **_Blondes do have more fun,_** she giggled.

 ** _Well, it's lovely, and full too,_** Pablo observed. **_Naturally wavy….._**

Within twenty minutes, he created some fat ringlets with his barrel iron, and Jessica stared at herself, satisfied with the results as he swooped the pretty curls to one side with a rhinestone barrette.

 ** _I love it,!_** Jessica gushed as she handed Pablo the mirror he had supplied her with to look at the back of her head. She removed her supplied gown, pulled out some money and placed it in his tip jar.

 ** _You did a great job! I have to run over to makeup. Thanks!_**

Jessica walked over to the makeup section and met Sarah, one of the employees, who looked to be just a little older than her. She sat at Sarah's chair and let the young woman start her work. She first used a cotton bud soaked with toner to freshen Jessica's face.

 ** _Nice tan,_** the makeup artist said.

 ** _I'm from California,_** Jessica said, as she used the brush on her eyelids.

 ** _Are you going to a special occasion?_**

 ** _It's my sister's wedding. I want to really stand out. Make everyone take notice._**

 ** _Your hair is beautiful. Pablo did an excellent job. The color is natural isn't it? I can tell by your eyelashes and brows._**

 ** _Yes it is,_** Jessica replied.

 ** _Hmmm,_** Sarah said, examining Jessica's face. ** _You don't even need a concealer. Your skin is so smooth. It's perfect. We'll add some moisturizer when I'm done. Just to prevent you from drying out. The fall air has a lot less moisture than summer. Perhaps we'll go with just a little blush. What color is your dress?_**

 ** _Blue green, like my eyes, but much deeper,_** Jessica responded.

 ** _Hmmm, sort of like an aqua then,?_** Sara looked her over carefully. **_Lets see…, we'll go with a very pale turquoise, lighter than the dress, but enough to capture attention. And your eyelashes are pretty long. I have this great new mascara that's supposed to help them grow even longer. It's almost black, and will go well with your tanned skin. It really makes your eyes pop out. We ordered it straight from Italy. Would you like to take some home with you?_**

 ** _Sure,_** Jessica said, ** _just add it to my tab._**

Twenty dollars was a little steep for just mascara, but longer eyelashes were always a good investment.

Jessica closed her eyes as Sarah worked on her eyelashes and lids. After fifteen minutes of sitting in the chair, Sarah was finished with her entire face. Jessica looked in the mirror and loved the outcome. She pursed her lips that were painted a bright red, just as she liked them.

She looked very sexy, but sophisticated at the same time. Jessica thanked Sarah, left her a tip, and went to pay at the register. She picked up the same shade of lipstick, and a bottle of deep red nail lacquer, added them to her purchase, then walked out of the salon to the elevator.

 _One hundred and seventy dollars! Well, no price is too much for an occasion like this!_ She looked at the clock again. It was already twelve fifteen! She examined her fingers.

 _I'll just have to do my nails on the way._ Her belly was groaning with the agony of hunger, but she ignored it.

 _I'll just eat at the wedding. There's sure to be lots of food there. Liz might be mad at first, but she'll never let me starve!_

She hastily put on her dress and shoes, grabbed her black silk shawl, and put her makeup, polish, and new jewelry in her fine Argentinian leather purse. She spritzed on her perfume, made sure she had enough cash, and ran out the door. She walked out of the elevator and to the lobby, and didn't even think about making a graceful exit out the front door. She was too concerned with the time.

One of the doormen hailed her a taxi, and she got in and gave the driver instructions...


	56. Chapter 56

**_I'm going to Norwalk. Norwalk in Connecticut. Wilson Point to be exact._** **_It's right on the waterfront._**

The driver explained the surcharges to drive out of New York City, and gave her an estimate of eighty five dollars.

 ** _It's fine,_** Jessica said, hoping that her beautiful dress wouldn't wrinkle on the way there. The driver moved eastward down fifty ninth street and turned north to the FDR drive. The scenery became more sketchy as they moved upwards, and Jessica wrinkled her nose in distaste at the depressing towers of low income housing. This was definitely a part of New York City that she didn't like.

They crossed over a bridge and onto interstate two seven eight, and Jessica figured they were somewhere in the Bronx. The yellow car moved further along onto interstate ninety five, and within half an hour, Jessica spotted the sign stating " **Welcome to Connecticut…The Constitution State."**

She sat back in her seat, making herself more comfortable as the car moved along the journey. The scenery along the way, once they got out of the city was fascinating to Jessica, and she paid close attention to the road signs as they moved further east. Brilliant fall colors entered her vision, and she now understood why everyone raved about New England's famous foliage.

She looked down at the luscious silk fabric of her dress, that appeared either more blue or green every time she turned it from left to right.

 _The price was well worth it!_

Jessica noted the signs and directions for Greenwich, Riverside, Old Greenwich, Cos Cob, Stamford, Darien, and her anticipation grew with every mile. They'd be in Norwalk pretty soon! After another fifteen minutes of driving, somewhere around Noroton Heights, the car approached a long line of vehicles, that didn't seem to be moving. Jessica sat up in annoyance, willing the cars in front of them to get out of her way.

 ** _Looks like an accident,_** the driver said, as the cab slowed to a snail's pace.

Jessica frowned, as she looked at the clock. It was only just past one, she assured herself. She still had lots of time. She opened her purse, and pulled out her jewelry and nail polish. She put on her new necklace and earrings, and began to work on her nails, while keeping an eye on the clock.

One fifteen… one thirty…. one forty five. They had probably moved less than a mile as the minutes crept along.

 ** _I don't believe this! How far away are we,?_** she asked the driver.

 ** _We're very close to Norwalk,_** the driver said apologetically. **_Just fifteen minutes away._**

She sat back in the seat, and began to see red, as red as her freshly painted nails.

She pulled her new silk wrap tighter. She looked at the driver in frustration. Of all the days to be late for somewhere!

 _Dammit! It was almost two o' clock!_

And she had tried so hard too! To be on time for once in her life. She hadn't even tried this hard for her own wedding. After what seemed to be another hour, but was more like five minutes, the traffic cleared and they drove past Darien and into Rowayton, where the car turned downwards into Norwalk's Point Road. Jessica sighed in relief as she saw the sign for Wilson Point at the waterfront. She looked at the meter, handed the driver a wad of bills, and got out of the car, running towards the dock.

Jessica put the strap of her purse around her neck and walked straight to a man seated at the helm of a small vessel, with " **Tavern Island Ferry"** written on the side.

He looked up as Jessica approached him, and tipped his black sailor's hat.

 ** _Looks like you're dressed for a wedding,_** the man said, smiling. He was probably a bit older than her father, with bright hazel eyes and freckled tanned skin.

 ** _Hi, can you take me across please,?_** Jessica smiled in return. **_You drive this ferry right?_** Jessica asked in her sweetest voice. **_Your name is?_**

 ** _Captain John,_** the man smiled again at her, obviously impressed with the lovely vision in front of him. **_I operate all these boats,_** he spread his arm out and gestured at a number of smaller vessels bobbing with the ripples in the water. **_In addition to this one. Of course I'll take you,_** he said, looking her up and down. **_Do you have your invitation Miss?_**

Jessica's face fell. **_No, I don't. But it's my sister's wedding. You have to take me! Please?  
_**

 ** _I'm sorry, but I can't take you unless you have your invitation. What's your name?_** The man pulled a clipboard and looked through the sheets of paper. **_I have a list here, if yours is on it, I'll take you to the island._**

 ** _Jessica. Jessica Wilk…Wakefield,_** she replied hopefully, knowing that there was no way her name would be on that list.

 ** _I'm sorry,_** the man said again, shaking his head.

 ** _But please, you don't understand,_** Jessica insisted, almost in tears. ** _I have to get to that island. Isn't there another way?_**

She started opening her purse. ** _I_** ** _f I_** ** _pay_** ** _you will you take me?_**

 ** _I'm sorry,_** John shrugged, looking apologetically at her. **_I'd really like to help you, but it's a private island, only for guests. No amount of money will get you across unless you are on the list. And unless you are on this list, or you have your invite, then you're not getting on this boat. The only way is if you contact someone on the island, and they give me permission to bring you over._**

 ** _There's a payphone right there,_** he motioned to her.

 ** _But I don't have a number,_** Jessica told him.

 ** _Well, there's nothing I can do,_** he said.

 ** _Fine, then don't help me then!_** Jessica muttered as she hiked up her dress and stalked off in her three inch heels, that were not made for walking on the hard concrete…that were beginning to hurt her feet.

 _What a jerk!_ Jessica thought miserably. _I make a special effort to get here and this happens!_

She moved away further up the docks and looked at the island in front of her. She began to get angry at Elizabeth.

 _Why did she have to have her wedding on an island anyway? Why not somewhere that's more accessible! I'll never make it now!_

A small motor boat sat temptingly in front of her. She had been to Secca Lake enough times to understand the basic start up for a small watercraft vessel like this one. A plan began to form in her head. She looked back to where the ferry was docked and John seemed to have disappeared and out of site.

 ** _I'll just have to borrow this one,_** Jessica decided, growing more determined. She pulled the dress higher and stepped into the small fishing boat. She looked at the motor, trying to figure out what to do. The island looked so close.

 _I can practically swim there. It's not that far._

She could see several people walking up and down on the small landmass.

 _They've probably already started. I'll just be a little late. If only I didn't have this dress on._

She focused back on the boat. She looked at the engine and saw the throttle. Jessica's heart started pounding as she moved it to the start position. A noise indicated that she had given the little boat some life.

 _Now what?_ She stood up and removed the thick, looped rope that was around a wide wooden post, holding the boat in position and from drifting further into the water.

There was still no sign of Captain John anywhere.

 _Well that was easy,_ Jessica grinned in triumph, as she tossed the same rope back on the dock.

She sat down again on the wooden seat, trying her best to not mar her dress.

Jessica ran her finger along the planks. _I hope this boat is clean. Why isn't it moving?_ Jessica sighed in frustration.

 _Oh yes! I have to pull this thing!_

She grabbed hold of the knob in the motor and gave it a sharp tug. The boat began to bob up and down in response, as if it wanted to go as much as she did. But there was still no movement in the right direction. She gave it another pull, this time with more power from her slim arms.

 _Ugggghhhhhh. Why isn't it working?…. Stupid boat!_

She looked in front of her and tried to concentrate. Another knob with the word " **Forward** " caught her eye.

 _I'll push this….see what happens._ She pushed the lever slightly and what happened next was cause for her to get out her pompoms.

The little boat started moving slowly ahead!

The Hallelujah chorus started playing in her head and Jessica smiled at her victory.

 _Now how do I steer this?_

Jessica pushed on the handle on the tiller arm, and saw that she could control her movements from right to left. She aimed the boat right to the island, and moved along steadily, the light wind stroking her lovely curls.

 ** _That was a piece of cake!_** Jessica congratulated herself. **_Well done Jess!_** She zeroed in on the small site floating tantalizingly ahead of her.

 ** _Tavern Island, get ready! Your shores are about to be graced by Jessica Wakefield!_**

 ** _Hey!_** A voice yelled from the docks. **_Stop! Thief!_**

Jessica turned around at the sound. It was John, the captain, and even after going about three hundred feet into the water, Jessica could see that his face was contorted with anger.

 _I'll just tell them…I'll have them explain. Mom and Dad will explain that I belong on that island with the rest of my family!_

In a frenzy, she pressed on the throttle and the little boat dashed forward. Jessica tried steering, but the added speed made it difficult. The slightest touch to the left or right moved it much more than she intended. She held it stable and forward, heading straight to the island, now getting closer and closer.

 _Now how do I stop this thing?_

The slim stone jetty was looming just ahead, maybe two hundred feet away and she imagined how painful it would be if she crashed right into the boulders that it was built with. Jessica began to panic. She managed to slow down, but she was still going much too fast. To her horror, after what seemed to be less than a minute, the jagged rocks of the small pier were less than fifty feet away.

 _I have to turn this!_ Jessica pushed on the throttle again, and the boat veered left. She sighed in relief as it slowed down and neared the beach that couldn't be more than fifteen feet wide.

Jessica stood up in the boat, as she attempted to maneuver the tiller steered engine to a stop, not aware that it was probably the worst idea she had all day.

The boat jerked forward, and she lost her balance while standing on her three inch heels. The coldness of the water was the first thing she felt as she plunged into the Long Island Sound.

Jessica screamed and ducked into the water, as the still moving boat almost knocked her head. It danced around the water for a while, and finally pulled up on the shallows of the sand. Jessica swam the short distance to the shore with salty tears streaming down her face.

How could this be happening! This was the worst day of her entire life! And the stupid boat! It was there on the small beach, the engine was still alive, as if it had somewhere to go!

She went up to it and kicked it with her left five hundred dollar shoe. The right shoe had managed to come off her foot, and there was no way she was going back in for it. She watched as her brand new silk shawl floated away in the direction of the mainland. Her dress was ruined, shoes were ruined. Her new purse with everything in it, that she managed to hold on to was soaked. She was freezing cold, what more could happen on this horrible day? She no sooner had those thoughts when she heard voices yelling at her from the water.

 ** _Oh no!_** Jessica cried as she saw Captain John approaching her in another small craft. And he wasn't alone. The boat had Norwalk Marine Police written on it's side.

 ** _Oh God! He's called the cops!_** Jessica looked to the house ahead. **_I'll just have to find Mom and Dad. And Liz, Steve, they'll explain. It's Elizabeth's fault for having her wedding on this stupid island! And It's all Captain John's fault for not bringing me here when I told him to!_**

She took off her lone shoe, ran barefoot along a small path, and moved to the front side of the island's beautiful house. Jessica heard the sound of music and voices the closer she got to the sloping lawn out front. She arrived amidst several seated guests, and looked ahead where the first thing she zeroed in on was a vision of blonde hair, the same color as her own, that is... when it was dry.

 ** _Oh thank God,!_** she exclaimed in relief. **_Finally!_**

 ** _If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace,_** the minister stated, as Jessica sped towards the bride's walkway, after turning around and seeing Captain John and his police officer companion approaching.

 ** _Lizzie,!_** Jessica screamed, racing up along the aisle, and causing a gasp among the wedding guests, disturbing them with her intrusion.…


	57. Chapter 57

The location where all of this is supposed to be taking place is in my profile. Click on last picture to see.

I have been reevaluating how I want to end this. I have completely changed my mind on killing someone off, which is what I was going to do when I first rediscovered these books and wanted to make my own sequel. There's a lot more written, and a lot more to write, rewrite, and completely scrap.

I never thought this story would get so long. I wish someone would write a fan fiction with Margo and Nora coming back from the dead and having their wicked way with Bruce, and then teaming up to kill Todd, because I hate Todd! Sorry Todd fans. I don't even know if I like this so far. But anyway, please read and review.

* * *

The blonde head turned around, and her mouth dropped when she saw a barefoot Jessica, a heinous sight, with her ruined soaked dress, her collapsed curls dripping water, her black mascara garishly pooling at her cheeks, one shoe in her hand. But her shocked expression was no where near as big as the one coming from Jessica when she got a glimpse of the woman's dark roots, and then her face.

 ** _ _ **You're not Elizabeth,!**__** she screeched, looking all around her. **__**Where's my sister? Where's Mom and Dad? Steve?**__** She looked helplessly at the guests seated along the aisle, their faces aghast at the sight of her.

 ** _ _ **Oh God!**__**

Right at that moment, Captain John ran up to the lawn, a uniformed officer in tow.

He pointed at Jessica. **__**That's her, she stole my boat!**__**

 ** _ _ **What's going on here,?**__** the bride cried. **__**Who is this?**__**

 ** _ _ **What the hell?**__** The groom cried out.

 ** _ _ **Who the hell are you,?**__** the bride spoke again, her face ashen. She turned to her almost husband. **__**Greg, this isn't the bimbo from New Haven you were banging is it? Because if it is, we're calling this thing off right now!**__**

Jessica looked at her stunned and mortified, too astonished to reply.

 ** _ _ **I've never seen this woman before in my life,!**__** Greg exclaimed, defending himself.

 ** _ _ **Well someone has some explaining to do,**__** a man got up and moved towards Jessica. **__**What is going on here, and what right do you have to crash my daughter's wedding? I paid enough to rent this place! I was assured there would be utmost privacy and security.**__** He looked directly at Captain John. **__**Someone better start talking!**__**

 ** _ _ **I.…**__**.Jessica began, then immediately burst into tears.

 ** _ _ **Now now,**__** the minister said, taking pity after Jessica began wailing. **__**Let's give the young woman a chance to explain herself.**__**

 ** _ _ **She stole my boat,!**__** the captain vehemently insisted. **__**I looked away for a second and she got into one of the fishing boats and took off!**__**

 ** _ _ **This is a mistake, I didn't mean it,!**__** Jessica cried, finding her voice as the officer got closer.

Captain John spoke up again, looking at the bride. **__**She claimed she's your sister. She wanted me to bring her here and I explicitly told her no!**__**

 ** _ _ **Of course she's not my sister,!**__** the bride said, as her mother walked up and put an arm around her. **__**I've never seen this woman a day in my life!**__** Her eyes shot daggers at Jessica. **__**Who are you to wreck**__** ** _ _ **my wedding?**__**

 ** _ _ **I thought…**__**..Jessica hiccuped, trying to control her tears. **__**I thought my sister was getting married here,**__** she sobbed, creating a sympathetic sigh among the guests.

 ** _ _ **That is no excuse for stealing and trespassing,!**__** the police officer said. **__**You're looking at charges of grand theft Miss.**__**

 ** _ _ **For a stupid fishing boat,?**__** Jessica moaned, her voice chocked with sobs.

 ** _ _ **Not too stupid for you to steal,!**__** Captain John countered.

 ** _ _ **Now my wedding's ruined,!**__** the bride threw her head back and cried. **__**Daddy, we're going to have to scrap this and book Whitby Castle instead!**__**

 ** _ _ **And pay more money,?**__** her irate father replied. **__**Hell no! We're going to finish this ceremony today! Right now in fact!**__**

 ** _ _ **Now Walter,**__** that bride's mother started.

 ** _ _ **Don't now Walter me,!**__** the man exploded.

He gave a blistering look to Captain John. **__**This is all your fault! You should have kept her away! You take this crazy woman out of here! Take her in officer. The more time we spend on this island the broker I get. Someone get my daughter some tissues to wipe her face! Dammit!**__**

 ** _ _ **And you,**__** he pointed to Greg the groom, **__**if I find out you have anything to do with this hussy…..**__**

 ** _ _ **Now look here,!**__** another man stood up.

 ** _ _ **You don't go accusing my son at his own wedding,!**__** he shouted. **__**You don't know anything about this stunt do you son?**__**

The groom shrugged his arms, shaking his head. **__**I already told you, I don't know her!**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm really….really sorry about this,**__** Captain John apologized profusely.

 ** _ _ **Just continue,**__** the bride's father told the minister, flopping down on his chair, as the officer escorted a weeping Jessica to his boat, where another officer was waiting.

 ** _ _ **I'm going to have to take you in for questioning,**__** the officer pulled out his handcuffs with one hand, while keeping a firm hold on Jessica with the other. **__**We're going to have to ask you for some form of identification.**__**

 ** _ _ **You can't treat me like this,!**__** Jessica shivered. **__**I wasn't stealing, just borrowing! My father's a lawyer! He won't let you get away with this!**__**

 ** _ _ **You were caught trespassing Miss, and accused of stealing a boat, which can carry up to a year if you are convicted.**__**

 ** _ _ **A year!**__** Jessica screeched as she tried to escape the officer's strong arm. **__**You can't do that! I'm not a criminal!**__**

 ** _ _ **We'll let the courts decide that. If you cooperate with us, things will be better for you. I'll ask you again, do you have ID on you?**__**

 ** _ _ **My license….. it's in my purse,!**__** Jessica exclaimed with chattering teeth, as they approached the boat. She looked wretchedly at the water, thinking that another swim in the frigid Long Island Sound would be more tolerable than this horrific state of affairs. The officer procured information from Jessica's license via the boat's high tech scanner, and after a few moments, delivered some unsavory content from her past that she had almost forgotten.

 ** _ _ **I see you have a prior in California for cocaine possession.**__**

 ** _ _ **What,?**__** Jessica squeaked. ** _ _ **That was years ago! And I was set up! I was innocent! It wasn't my fault!**__**

 ** _ _ **Right, just like trespassing wasn't your fault. You were caught red handed in a place where you were forbidden from entering, and are accused of theft, which is a felony in the state of Connecticut.**__** He placed her in the boat, where the other officer wrapped a blanket around her shivering body.

 ** _ _ **Jessica Wakefield, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law**__** ** _…_**

His words fell on ears that felt like they were still under the water and stuffed with cotton. She was aware of what was happening, but detached herself from the situation, trying to imagine she was having a nightmare and would soon wake up.

As the boat pulled away, Jessica looked at the island getting smaller and smaller as they moved closer to the mainland. It was no longer beautiful to her, she no longer saw the vibrant colored leaves or the small Tudor style house. It was more like an ugly, barren piece of rock that she wished she had never set her five hundred dollar shoe clad foot on. She succumbed to another onslaught of tears, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess.

* * *

 ** _ _ **Elizabeth….**__** Lance's whiskey colored eyes shone while raising his brows flirtatiously, as he dipped Elizabeth in his arms. **__**I know you were thinking about me the whole time.**__**

Elizabeth giggled. **__**Really Laurence, how so?**__**

 ** _ _ **Are you kidding? A Summer Place? That's practically our song, Sandy. Although I'm better looking than Troy Donahue.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, I've always loved the tune,**__** Elizabeth explained. ** _ _ **Nicholas and I…. we watched the movie a few months back, both thought we'd like it for our wedding, and wanted it today for our first dance together. But if you'd prefer to think I did it in your honor, go ahead.**__**

 ** _ _ **And speaking of which,**__** Elizabeth chided ** _ _ **. I saw you dancing with Adrienne. You better leave her alone Lance!**__**

 ** _ _ **I can't help it if the dark haired Tinkerbell finds me irresistible,**__** Lance stated cockily. **__**I'll have to go to Williamsburg to visit her one of these days.**__**

 ** _ _ **Tinkerbell?**__** Elizabeth scoffed. **__**And I thought you came here with a date?**__**

 ** _ _ **She didn't come. Granny doesn't like her too much. She banned me from bringing her.**__** He motioned to his grandmother, who was standing with Eleanor and some of their friends, her little dog in her arms outfitted in a pink dress. **__**I told you she loves her ugly little dog more than me! She brought her dog, but I'm not allowed to bring my date!….**__**

Lance excused himself as Elizabeth's father neared them. It was approaching three that afternoon, and soon, all the guests would be leaving the boat. The remaining party would stay on the yacht for a cruise around Long Island, due to arrive in Manhattan the next morning.

 ** _I can't believe a senator is at my daughter's wedding,_** Ned Wakefield exclaimed, gliding Elizabeth around the black and white diamond tiled marble floor as the musicians played Moon River.

 ** _I'm still getting used to the governor being here,_** Elizabeth laughed. **_You should have seen the look on Mom's face when she found out that Skye invited them. I didn't even know either of their full names until she introduced us earlier._** ** _ _ **And I still don't know half of the people here to be honest.**__**

 ** _ _ **I still can't get over this boat,**__** Ned continued. **__**Elizabeth this is incredible. When your mother told me that Skye changed the reception from the island to a yacht, I had no idea it would be this big. I mean, this space alone must be almost a hundred feet long,**__** Ned said, as they danced under the bronze wheel shaped nautical chandeliers that illuminated the grand ballroom. He twirled Elizabeth around, and the silver beaded silk lace of her dress captured the lighting, sending miniature twinkles of brightness to everyone watching them.

 ** _ _ **That wasn't in the original plan. We were going to keep it simple. But I can't complain. It's turned out to be even more beautiful than I ever dreamed it would be. I still feel like I'm dreaming,**__** she said, as she looked over at Nicholas, who was dancing with her mother.

She glanced over at her new mother in law, who was dancing with the governor, her deep red silk dress moved gracefully as they slid across the floor. Elizabeth had already danced with him, still not quite believing he was at her wedding. The fact that the governor, senator and their wives were her guests for the day was just another matter of Skye's interference, but Elizabeth was too spellbound to care.

* * *

She caught Skye's eye and gave her a smile full of gratitude. The wedding had gone off without a hitch. She never thought it would be this wonderful, when two weeks ago, Skye swooped in like a tornado and vacuumed her and Nicholas' Tavern Island wedding right out from under them. She decided their idea for a simple, affordable wedding was no where near being good enough, and changed the entire venue to another small island that was an hour away from Greenwich.

Skye called the steward at Tavern Island, abruptly canceled all their reservations, and made new ones at another location. She then informed her son and his fiancee that they were getting married on Rogers Island, which was off the coast of Branford, and that their planned small island reception had turned into an extravaganza to be held on a yacht.

Skye's invitations all stated that the wedding was to start at midday, instead of two in the afternoon like Elizabeth had already decided. She then called everyone who Elizabeth and Nicholas already invited, and informed them of the new time and setting. The idea was to finish the party early enough, allowing them to sail away from the island sometime around four, so the cruisers would get a chance to enjoy the coastal views before sunset.

She remembered the horrified look on Skye's face when they were discussing the chairs that the guests would sit on during the ceremony. Nicholas had gone to work that early morning, leaving Elizabeth to deal with his newly arrived mother's underhandedness. For a person that had just spent almost six hours on a plane, Skye was more than prepared to rise up and traverse around the city, putting her intentions into action.

 ** _ _ **As if I would let my guests….. I mean…your guests sit on cheap plastic! Elizabeth that will never do! Let me take care of the seating dear. We'll put everyone outside on the lawn, facing the gazebo and rose garden. They'll be under the pergola, facing the gazebo, sitting on Chiavari**__** ** _ _ **chairs, and we'll arrange the vines over the structure. That gives us plenty of natural light, without the sun bearing down on everyone's heads. You and Nicholas will say your vows in the gazebo that's right at the cliff facing the water.**__**

 ** _ _ **A pergola,?**__** Elizabeth said with caution. **__**I thought we would have a tent of some kind?**__**

 ** _ _ **A tent?**__** Skye almost spat. **__**I am not…. I mean…you are not having a tent!**__** **__**A pergola is ideal. It will make a very pretty, natural, unobtrusive setting that goes perfectly with the location and the sea views. The wrought iron is absolutely delightful. And it's very easy to construct. It's certainly large enough to accommodate all our guests underneath it. The parts are already there….. it's in several pieces, stored in the garden shed. After we erect it, we're going to cover the entire thing with Boston ivy.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh,!**__** Skye slapped her hand to her head. **__**As it is now, the color is copper green. But I think it will look better in white. We'll have it painted, in an aged, off white, so it won't look brand new. It's a timeless classic color….**__**

She grabbed Elizabeth's hand, her voice dripping exuberance. **__**I can already see it, you walking down the aisle, under the hanging leaves, all the beautiful reds, golds, oranges and greens.**__**

 ** _ _ **Roger's island is bigger than Tavern Island. It's almost eight acres. Tavern Island is only about four. We don't want our guests to feel cramped! And Vivienne Beaumont is a personal friend of mine. She owns Roger's island. We'll be spending the night there. And heaven forbid that it rains. In the event that it does, the house will be perfect in case we have to stay inside. It's certainly large enough. More than twenty rooms with a huge receiving parlor. It looks a lot like Abigail's house. A red roofed Tudor that sits on the highest point of the lawn.**__**

She grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand. **__**So you see, Elizabeth, we're actually saving money, just like you insisted. We don't have to pay for the venue.**__**

Elizabeth just stared at her in confusion, as all her original plans went up in smoke one by one.

 ** _ _ **And then, once the ceremony is over, we'll get on the yacht for the after party. After everyone leaves, I told Captain Dwight the family will sail at four. That's why I brought the time up from two o' clock. We do want some daylight on the water before the sun goes down. And we'll have dinner at around six. Wait till you see the foods I've picked! Your parents like lobster don't they?….**__**

 ** _ _ **It gets dark so early these days, I want as much light as we can get for the pictures. That reminds me, I already have the photographers lined up. I'll call them later, when we get back from shopping.**__**

 ** _ _ **But I'm supposed to go to work in a couple of hours,**__** Elizabeth said, finally getting a word in.

 ** _ _ **Work,!**__** Skye inhaled sharply. **__**Elizabeth, we have important things to do! Now you told me you'll choose one of Abigail's dresses to say your vows. Today, we're going to the city to buy your reception dress and hopefully your shoes. An antique dress will make beautiful memories and snapshots, but you cannot dance around in one. We'll go to Barney's first, and then Saks, and then perhaps Bergdorf Goodman. Now don't be nervous Elizabeth, you're a beautiful girl and can wear just about anything. I've already called all of the stores and told them to prepare to show us their best pieces.**__**

She held up her hand as she saw Elizabeth open her mouth to raise an objection.

 _ **But my mother...**_.Elizabeth protested.

 ** _Your mother is a very busy woman Elizabeth. Think how_** ** _thrilled_** ** _she'll be when she finds out I'm helping her to help you._** ** _We're just trying to make things easier for her,_** Skye said innocently.

 ** _ _ **I guess I can call the office and tell them I'll be late,**__** Elizabeth acquiesced, practically hearing the piles of bills adding up, knowing her mother wouldn't see Skye's " _helping_ " as anything but an affront to her.

The more Skye talked, the more excited she became. Her dark eyes sparkled as she prattled on and on, filling Elizabeth in with her arrangements and schemes.

 ** _ _ **But of course Elizabeth,**__** she sniffed dramatically, **__**if you still want Tavern Island…I don't want to impose. I don't want you to think I'm meddling, or I'm not letting you have a say. But it will be a shame to waste Roger's Island, since it's courtesy of my friend Vivienne.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well I.…**__**.Elizabeth had said weakly, her mind muddled. **__**I guess we'll go with your ideas. They sound wonderful.**__**

At that, Skye grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug she ever thought possible…..

* * *

Ned smiled warmly at Elizabeth. **__**I'm just happy to see my daughter happy. That's a parent's greatest desire in life, to see their children healthy and optimistic. I always want your life to be filled with joy. I told Nicholas that I expect him to fulfill that obligation.**__**

 ** _ _ **Daddy you didn't!**__** Elizabeth put her palm on her forehead. **__**Please tell me you didn't!**__**

 ** _ _ **We had a little pre wedding chat with him. Your grandfather, father, Steven and I. Don't worry. We didn't let him simmer too much. I just want my children to be contented. All of them. More than contented.**__** His brown eyes took on a hint of glumness. **__**Your sister…..she would have loved to be here.**__**

 ** _ _ **Dad!**__** Elizabeth silenced him with a stare.

 ** _ _ **Alright, I won't mention her again,**__** Ned promised, as Steven approached them to dance with Elizabeth...

* * *

 ** _ _ **I have to hand it to you little sis. This is some party! Who would have ever thought that your wedding would be like this? If anyone told me one of my sisters would have an event like this, I would have definitely chosen Jessica.**__**

Elizabeth looked thoughtful, ignoring Steven's mention of their sister. **__**Well, it's not what I planned, and my new mother in law did go a little overboard, but, the end justifies the means.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm really going to miss you Elizabeth,**__** Steven said, on a more serious note. **__**It just seems so final. You getting married and staying over here.**__**

Elizabeth cocked her head, looking at her parents dancing with each other. Her mother looked serene, and much younger than her true age. **__**I'll miss you too. I miss all of you, being over here. But it's not so far.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, nowhere is too far when you have a private jet at your disposal,**__** Steven's brown eyes gleamed. **__**That was some trip. Even Nathan was impressed. He didn't throw any tantrums on the plane. He didn't flinch when Cara strapped him into his seat. He didn't whine once when it was time to eat. The pilot rewarded him by bringing him and Alex up to see the cockpit. We took pictures of them, with the pilot's hats on their heads, sitting in their seats. I can't wait to go home and develop the film.**__**

Elizabeth laughed, imagining the vision of the two small children, at the helm of the luxury plane. **__**Well, maybe they'll get to do it again tomorrow when we're all flying out.**__**

Steven raised his dark brow. **__**Aren't you afraid, to leave Mom here with Skye?**__**

 ** _ _ **No,**__** Elizabeth replied. **__**The renovations to the house are all on Mom. Skye already told me, she doesn't like dealing with plumbers, electricians, or any of the boring mechanical stuff. You know Mom thrives on it.**__**

 ** _ _ **May I cut in?**__** Elizabeth's face lit up as Nicholas' voice came from behind them.

 ** _ _ **I see Cara's has another hydrangea cupcake with my name on it,**__** Steven dismissed himself. **__**See you later sis.**__** He looked at Nicholas. **__**I guess I can call you bro now? Later bro.**__** He left the dance floor, making his way to one of the serving tables, where several people were feasting on delectable cakes and appetizers.

 ** _ _ **Happy?**__** Nicholas looked into Elizabeth's eyes, as he caressed the golden waves that fell on her upper back.

 ** _ _ **More than happy,**__** she replied, pulling him closer. **__**I can't even describe it. Your mother really outdid herself. But,**__** she locked eyes with him, **__**what I'm most happy about is not all the glitz, it's being with you.**__**

 ** _ _ **I missed you…. this past week,**__** Nicholas whispered in her ear. _**Whose idea was it for us to separate again?**_

 ** _ _ **Your aunt Eleanor. And speaking of which,**__** Elizabeth grinned, **__**I see she invited her special friend to be her date. Abigail was telling me all about it.**__**

 ** _ _ **You mean Bart Van Buren?**__** Nicholas asked, looking in his aunt's direction. He cupped Elizabeth's face with one hand, and ran the other along her bare shoulders. **__**I want to be as old as them and have you standing right by my side. Or sitting in our wheelchairs. Let's never be apart again.**__**

Elizabeth wrapped her slender arms around his neck, her eyes filled with emotion. **__**I promise. But…..what about when you have to travel for work?**__**

 ** _ _ **I'll take you with me, Mrs Morrow. Little Mrs Morrow,**__** Nicholas laughed.

 ** _ _ **Wait what?**__** Elizabeth said, laughing along with him.

 ** _ _ **I overheard Monica talking to Johnson about your new name. When the whole family is in town, they have to distinguish between the Morrow women. You're no longer Miss Elizabeth, so she figured she'd refer to you as Little Mrs Morrow. My mother is Junior and my grandmother is Senior.**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't know if I like that,**__** Elizabeth pouted prettily, and pulled Nicholas towards her for a kiss. **__**She calls you Mister Nicholas doesn't she?**__**

 ** _ _ **She does, but that's because she's known me since I was about six.**__**

 ** _ _ **Have I told you how incredible you look?**__** Nicholas said, twirling Elizabeth around, causing her flared silk skirt to rise slightly around her knees.

She had a sudden flashback, of the night she first met him, when he complimented her looks by remarking how pretty she was. She had tried to push him away that night, mindful of Todd not being much more that ten feet away from them.

 ** _ _ **Yes, but you can say it again,**__** Elizabeth flirted, as The Platters' Twilight Time filled the air.

The thought of rejecting Nicholas for the sake of Todd Wilkins shot a moment of revulsion through her that made Elizabeth shudder. A few hours earlier, she had walked down the aisle with her father by her side, while the orchestra played Pachelbel's Canon. Whatever nerves that were rising up in her at having all those unknown faces involved in one of the most important days of her life, were squashed as soon as she gazed into Nicholas' green eyes as he stood in the gazebo waiting for her.

After saying their vows, and having the photographers take what seemed to be a thousand pictures, Elizabeth changed her dress and shoes and joined everyone on the navy blue vessel that was to be their home for the night.

 ** _ _ **Cold,?**__** Nicholas asked, rubbing her arms up and down. ** _ _ **  
**__**

 ** _ _ **Not when I'm with you.**__**

 ** _ _ **I'm hungry,**__** Nicholas breathed in her ear.

 ** _ _ **After all those appetizers,?**__** Elizabeth teased. ** _ _ **We'll be having dinner soon, my greedy boy, after we set sail.**__**

 ** _ _ **Not for food,**__** he moaned suggestively.

 ** _ _ **Nicholas,!**__** Elizabeth giggled. **__**What if someone hears you?**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't care, you're mine now,**__** he said, planting a kiss on her neck. **__**Now your father can stop giving me those looks.**__**

 ** _ _ **What looks?**__** Elizabeth laughed loudly.

 ** _You know, the stop living in sin with my daughter looks._**

 ** _ _ **I thought we convinced him we were celibate, after Eleanor made you leave me a week ago...**__**

Nicholas proceeded to tell her all the things he wanted to do with her in the lavish honeymoon suite, and Elizabeth felt a tingling throughout her body and weak in the knees...

It was the late afternoon of November third, and all eyes were centered on the young, newly married couple, a beautiful pairing, who no one could deny were deeply in love...


	58. Chapter 58

Almost forty miles away, on that same November third, a young woman was taken into Norwalk's police station, a mere two miles from the scene of her crime, and never feeling more alone in her life.

 _This is all Cara's fault! And Elizabeth's too! And that sorry ass captain with his stupid boat!_

Jessica had looked out from her cell, angrily determining who was most to blame. She was sitting on a cold metal chair, trying to figure out who she wanted to strangle the most.

 _How could Cara do this to me? My own best friend? My sister in law! Don't talk for my pathetic excuse for a sister! Elizabeth probably planned this! She knew I would show up, she probably figured it out. And then she orchestrated the whole thing! Yes, that's it. She's probably in cahoots with Captain John, and did it on purpose!_

Jessica started sobbing again, not caring that her reckoning was completely irrational. She refused to see herself at fault for her latest upset. She had been brought into the station, where she was held in the cell, waiting a full hour before that evil jerk who arrested her brought her out from behind the bars for initial processing. He took down her name, date of birth, address, social security number, and every time he spoke, Jessica felt angrier and more frightened.

Her mugshot was taken and then she was fingerprinted, the tears seeping from her eyes as she looked at her still red nails. This morning, painting her nails in the car while not smudging her fingers had been such an important task. Now she stared blankly at her hands suddenly noticing that her wedding ring was gone. So was her bracelet. And her necklace. All of her personal effects were removed from her, including her water logged purse, and her lone three inch aqua shoe that matched her beautiful draping mermaid style dress.

She had been patted down by a female officer when she first arrived, the humiliation still fresh in her mind. The one consolation was that they didn't do a thorough strip search. She was now wearing drab, orange prison gear, and Jessica knew she should be grateful that at least it was dry as opposed to her now ruined gown.

Her beautiful gown! It would always be a reminder of this horrible day! She never wanted to see it again! In fact, if you handed it to her now, she'd probably want to burn it.

 _Then they'd arrest me!_ Jessica wiped the tears from her eyes. _Oh wait….they already did!_

 _How am I going to get out of here? This is so humiliating!_

 ** _You are entitled to call your lawyer now Miss,_** a female officer said, noticing Jessica's distress. **_Or anyone else you'd like._**

 _Who am I going to call? I don't know anyone's number,_ Jessica said silently.

She thought of the number she had found in her father's study. It was worth trying. If not, she'd have to find herself a local lawyer.

 ** _Can you look through my purse and get a number for me,?_** Jessica asked morosely. ** _It's written on a piece of paper._**

One of the clerks went into another room, brought out a clear bag with the purse. After about five minutes, she approached Jessica who was allowed to open the bag. She removed the small post it note, now ruined by it's unintended swim in the Long Island Sound. The writing was smeared, but she could still make out the numbers.

 _203 555 3245 or 208 555 8245? I'll call both of them….._

* * *

 ** _Hello, Dumfries residence,_** Monica stated after picking up the phone.

 _Dumfries? Who the hell is that?_

 ** _Hello, I'm looking for Elizabeth Wakefield,?_** Jessica said hopefully.

 ** _This is really important. I need to speak to her,_** she continued when she heard no response. **_What about her mother, her father? Are they around?_**

 ** _Miss Elizabeth isn't here,_** a voice answered.

Monica listened in confusion. The voice sounded exactly like Miss Elizabeth. But why would she be calling the house, asking for herself?

 ** _Miss Elizabeth and her family are all away at the moment. Can I take a message?_**

 ** _I'm her sister Jessica, and I really need to talk to her!_**

 ** _Sister? Miss Elizabeth never mentioned a sister. I'm sorry, but I am not at liberty to disclose the family's whereabouts._**

 ** _But I'm her sister! You'll regret if you don't give me a number where I can contact her,_** Jessica threatened, her tone desperate.

 ** _I can get into a lot of trouble if I tell you this number,_** Monica replied uneasily.

 ** _Please, this is an emergency,!_** Jessica begged.

Monica frowned, contemplating her decision. Elizabeth had always been very nice to her. She would just explain how desperate the caller sounded. And the caller sounded exactly like her.

 ** _You sound so much like Miss Elizabeth… Fine… I'll give you a phone number where she can be reached…._**

Jessica hung up the phone, dialed the number that Monica called out, and after seven rings, a female voice picked up.

 ** _I'm looking for Elizabeth Wakefield?_**

 ** _Wakefield? Who is this please,?_** the voice responded.

 ** _It's an emergency. Just get her on the phone!_**

Elizabeth was in her suite's bathroom , washing the makeup off her face. It was almost dinner time, and she had gone to the plush room to freshen up. She applied a clear lip balm and just as she was about to leave to join the rest of the party, a knock sounded out. She opened the door to see a woman named Kathy, one of the crew members on the boat.

 ** _Excuse me Mrs Morrow,_** the woman said. **_There is a call for you._**

Elizabeth looked at her in wonder.

 ** _I believe it's important,_** Kathy continued. **_The person sounds distressed._**

 ** _Where is the phone,?_** Elizabeth asked, hoping nothing was wrong.

 ** _Actually Miss, you can press seven on the phone next to your bed._** Kathy walked into the room, picked up the phone, pressed the number, and told Jessica to hold on.

 ** _I've connected you to the line,_** she said to Elizabeth. ** _I will leave and dismiss the call on the other phone._**

 ** _Thank you,_** Elizabeth said, before the woman turned around to leave.

Elizabeth went to the phone and pressed it to her ear as Kathy walked out of the suite. **_Hello,?_** she said, her heart pounding.

 ** _Lizzie! I'm in jail in Norwalk!_** Jessica moaned. ** _You have to help me!_**

The voice was unmistakable. ** _Oh,?_** Elizabeth said, suppressing her surprise at hearing Jessica's voice. **_What did you do?_**

 ** _I wanted to be with you for your wedding, and I borrowed a small fishing boat. The owner says I stole it, but it wasn't real stealing! I thought you'd be there on the island. I thought you'd explain it to him, so I thought it would be OK to take the boat! I would never have done it if I didn't want to be there with all of you,_** Jessica sobbed. **_I went to Tavern Island and you weren't there! I only did it for you. You see, it's not really my fault!_**

Elizabeth almost burst out laughing at her sister's attempts to excuse her behavior. **_Why are you calling me?_**

 ** _Because you have to help me get out of here! It's so unfair!_**

 ** _Unfair? You've committed a crime and got arrested for it. Imagine that! Such cruelty in this world,_** Elizabeth's tone was brimming over with false pity.

 ** _But Liz!_**

 ** _This is not my problem,_** Elizabeth stated coldly.

 ** _Elizabeth Wakefield, you are my sister, you can't just do nothing!_**

 ** _You will address me as Mrs Morrow. As for you Mrs Wilkins, I'm quite sure your dearly beloved will be more than happy to rescue his prized damsel who's found herself in distress._**

 ** _You can't leave me in here! They said I might go to prison for a year!_**

 ** _Frankly my dear…._** Elizabeth finished wordlessly by slamming down the phone.

Jessica let out a small scream at the phone in her hand, causing everyone at the small station to glare at her. The other hand was attached to a metal rod via a handcuff. Degradation didn't adequately describe her current demeanor. She couldn't call Elizabeth back. And, the more she thought about it, she didn't want to call her father either. She couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on her parents' faces. And the last thing she needed was to hear them yelling at her about her irresponsibility. She suddenly remembered hearing something about bail while she was being processed.

 ** _When can I get out of here,?_** she asked the clerk.

 ** _You can leave as long as you make bail._**

 ** _I don't have to see a judge first?_**

 ** _No, there is a preset bail amount, known as a bail schedule, which means you can be released later today if you pay and the paperwork is complete. The charge is ten thousand dollars, which you will get back, providing you show up for your court date and abide by the conditions of release. If you violate any conditions, your bail will be forfeited._**

 ** _Ten thousand dollars?_** Jessica looked at him incredulously.

 _How on earth am I going to pay that,?_ she thought miserably. _  
_

She remembered the almost four inch get out of jail free card that was in her wallet. Well, perhaps not free, but very available at that moment.

 ** _You do take credit cards don't you?_**

 ** _Actually we do. We only started doing that recently. You can pay the clerk right over there,_** he pointed towards a small window in the back of the building.

This was actually Todd's credit card, on which Jessica was a authorized user. The card was for emergencies, and for once in her life, Jessica wouldn't be exaggerating the seriousness of the condition calling for her to use it.

 _If I have to stay here to go to court, I'll just have to call home and make something up. I can't tell Todd about this! He doesn't have to know. Unless they find me guilty! And then what? I'll think about that when I get out of here…_

 ** _We have some papers for you to sign, and you'll check your belongings to see that we've given you everything back. And then you're free to go,_** the clerk said.

After processing her payment, and about another hour of signing various papers, listening to instructions, and collecting the rest of her belongings, Jessica was released from custody.

 ** _How do I get out of here? I don't even know where I am._**

 ** _You can call a taxi in the payphone over there._**

Jessica called a taxi with a number she saw at the side of the phone, then went to put back on her dress, that was now dry despite being horribly wrinkled. She walked out in her bare feet, her head in the air. She opened a provided pair of horrible generic plastic slippers and put them on her feet. She knew she looked like a washed up hooker from Skid Row, but at least she could pretend she still had her dignity, now that she was no longer in the orange jumpsuit. She dumped her sad, single five hundred dollar shoe in the first trash can she could find, and went outside to wait for the taxi driver.

 ** _I'm going to the Plaza in Manhattan,_** she told the driver five minutes later, after getting in the car. Jessica didn't even hear the fees to drive back into the city. A tear trickled down her cheek. The temperature was perhaps twenty degrees cooler since the disappearance of the sun, and she was cold, exhausted, and starved after not eating for the entire day. All she wanted right now was to lay in her comfy bed in the warmth of her Southern California home.

 _The Plaza will have to do for now..._

A song came on the radio, and all Jessica could think was how much she hated it.

 _And I hate Elizabeth too! How could she do this to me! I'm never speaking to her again!_

The taxi drove along, and in forty minutes, she saw the sign that read " **Welcome to New York, The Empire State."**

 _Thank God!…. I hate Connecticut! I wish I never had to come back to this goddamned state!_

* * *

 ** _Is Alex sleeping,?_** Elizabeth queried, as she sat at the yacht's scrumptiously set dining table, that was a lot more intimate than the grandeur of the ballroom. Nicholas was at her side, deep in conversation with his grandfather. After all the guests had left, the family remained, and they had been sailing for almost two hours now. The entire party immersed themselves in the numerous moments of pleasure derived from sailing the calm waters, and they watched the sun go down into the sea, trying to get a view of the phenomenal green flash. Elizabeth had clung to her new husband, and couldn't remember a time when she felt more happy.

 ** _Yes, finally,_** Enid replied. **_I thought she'd never keep her eyes closed. It's all the excitement. She's not used to being around all these people. She's overstimulated, and every time she gets like that, she refuses to take her nap. Nathan is what?…..Five months older than her? I'm hoping she'll learn from his example and behave herself tomorrow when we fly back._**

 ** _Well, she was an excellent flower girl,_** Elizabeth laughed.

 ** _Liar! Liz she was terrible,_** Enid grinned. **_Especially when she embarrassed me by throwing her shoes at the governor's wife. There's one story I'll have to tease her about when she gets older. The time she almost disrupted Aunt Liz's wedding._**

 ** _Speaking of disrupting._** Elizabeth lowered her voice. **_I got a call from Jessica._**

 ** _Seriously? When?_**

 ** _Just about an hour ago. She told me she's in jail._**

 ** _What?_** Enid gasped. **_For what?_**

 ** _I didn't stay on the phone long enough to get much detail. But apparently, my dear sister is here in Norwalk._**

 ** _Where's that?_**

 ** _It's about twenty minutes from Greenwich. Tavern Island is off its coast. Remember how I told you we originally planned everything for there?_**

 ** _Uh huh,_** Enid nodded.

 ** _Well, I don't know how she got wind of it. But she told me that she quote... "borrowed" a boat to get there._**

 ** _What did you say to her Liz?_**

 ** _Nothing. I put the phone down. She was talking like it's my fault that she got arrested. Can you believe that?_**

Enid shook her head. **_Oh the irony._**

 ** _Oh I know,_** Elizabeth agreed.

 ** _I would kill to see it Liz._**

 ** _See what?_**

 ** _The expression on her face after you hung up on her ass!_**

 ** _Me too!_** The two of them burst out laughing.

 ** _What are you two giggling about,?_** Nicholas asked, his green eyes curious as he kissed the side of Elizabeth's neck.

 ** _Nothing,_** Enid answered. **_We're just talking about sweet revenge. Liz didn't aim well, and I didn't catch her bouquet. I'm planning a way to get back at her ._**

Elizabeth kissed Nicholas' hand, noting the newly placed white gold and diamond wedding band on his finger. She wanted to tell him about the earlier phone call, but didn't want to ruin any part of their special day. If he knew she was worried, then he'd be worried too, and that was the last thing she wanted. She placed a forkful of her coquilles St-Jacques in her mouth, savoring the creamy texture.

 _I've been married for five minutes and already keeping things from my husband. Thanks Jessica!_

 ** _This is so good,_** Enid said, taking a bite of her lobster and crab Newburg. **_It more than makes up for the fact that I didn't catch the bouquet._**

While the Polar Star was still in port, Elizabeth had tossed her beautiful bouquet of pale blue muscari, miniature sterling silver roses, and stems of baby's breath straight into the lap of a seated Eleanor, who had insisted that she didn't want to participate.

 ** _I'm eighty four years old,_** Eleanor protested. ** _And I've already been married!_**

 ** _Make sure you throw it in my direction Liz,!_** Enid had whispered, before joining the bevy of single women, eager to get their hands on the delicate flowers.

Elizabeth grinned conspiratorially. **_I'll try! And I'll make it look like I'm not sending it at you!_**

She had turned around, gave her best backwards toss, as all the women scrambled for the bouquet…..

 ** _Well, Eleanor promised to keep it for me,_** Elizabeth told Enid. **_So I'll always have it._**

She looked over at her parents on the other side of the table, their faces were lit with merriment, as Alice stole a piece of Ned's filet mignon with truffle sauce.

 ** _Mom won't like this,_** Elizabeth said to Enid. ** _I should tell her about Jessica. If I don't tell her, I'll feel guilty all night._**

 ** _And we don't want that,_** Enid raised her eyes suggestively. **_Although, the only thing you should feel guilty about is how the hot tub in your amazing honeymoon suite is almost as big as this boat! And you and Nicholas get it all to yourselves!..._**

After almost another hour more of fine dining and multiple toasts to the bride and groom, Elizabeth walked over to her parents.

 ** _Mom, can I borrow you for a little bit?_** Elizabeth smiled, as she grabbed her mother's arm.

 ** _Is everything OK?_** Ned asked, his voice hinting concern.

 ** _Just a few new bride jitters,_** Elizabeth teased, as she led her mother through the inlaid wood paneled halls and into the honey moon suite.

 ** _What's the matter Elizabeth? I know you're not fretting about your wedding night,_** Alice joked, when she saw Elizabeth's face.

 ** _It's Jessica,_** Elizabeth started. **_She called here._**

 ** _She called? When?_**

 ** _A few hours ago._** Elizabeth bit her lip.

 ** _What's the matter? Is it Jake?_**

 ** _No. She called from Norwalk._**

 ** _Norwalk in California?_**

 ** _No Mom, Norwalk in Connecticut. She called to tell me that she….that she got arrested._**

 ** _Arrested? For what? How?_**

 ** _From what I gather, she tried to get on Tavern Island and perhaps stole someone's boat._**

 ** _What? Tavern Island?_**

 ** _Well, we were supposed to still be there. I guess she must have found out and tried to show up at my wedding._**

 ** _But how did she?… Is she alright? What else did she say?_**

 ** _I didn't give her much of a chance Mom. I hung up on her._**

 ** _Liz! How could you do that?_**

 ** _I know it's selfish, but it's my wedding day, and I don't want any part of Jessica disrupting it. Which she has already done by calling me here. But, I couldn't just leave it like that. It was bothering me throughout dinner, and I had to tell you. The call came long after we left the island. There really is nothing we can do about it now, it's not like we can turn the boat around. Why don't you call the station and find out what's going on?_**

 ** _Good idea Liz._** Alice called information and got connected to the police station. **_Hello, this is Alice Wakefield. I'm trying to find out if you have a Jessica Wakefield being held there?_**

 ** _We do not give out personal information Mam,_** the voice replied.

 ** _Please,_** Alice said, nearly in tears. **_She's my daughter, and she tried calling me earlier, but I wasn't there to take the call._**

 ** _Hold on,_** the voice spoke again, somewhat rudely.

After about five minutes, another voice came on the phone. ** _Norwalk Police can I help you?_**

Alice made another plea.

 ** _Ahhhh, yes, we had a Jessica here._**

 ** _Where is she?_**

 ** _We let her go about an hour ago. She made her bail and we let her go._**

Alice sighed in relief as the voice on the line explained the situation.

 ** _What? What did they say,?_** Elizabeth asked, as her mother hung up the phone.

 ** _Well, she's out of jail. She bailed herself out and was released. They told me they heard her calling a taxi to go to the Plaza hotel._** Alice shrugged. **_So I guess she's alright. From jail to the Plaza. That's just like your sister._**

 ** _I have to wonder what Jessica was thinking? I guess I'll hear all about it eventually. I'm glad you told me Elizabeth. Your father doesn't have to know about this. Not tonight anyway. He's having such a wonderful time, the last thing he needs is to worry about Jessica. I'll try calling the Plaza tomorrow, perhaps they'll give me information of her whereabouts? Although, I can imagine they're very strict with privacy._**

 ** _I wouldn't worry Mom. Jessica usually lands on her feet. One way or the other. She has quite the knack for getting herself out of trouble. Let's go back outside. I miss my new husband already,_** Elizabeth smiled.

Alice held Elizabeth's hand, admiring the new addition on her finger. It was a perfect match for her engagement ring, the difference being a more prominent green stone in the center of the platinum, diamond fitted band.

 ** _Green diamonds...That is some ring. I like that it's not too big, to overpower your finger. And this is some suite,_** Alice said, looking around. **_And I thought mine was nice. I wouldn't put it past Skye to give your father and I the smallest one on the boat!_**

 ** _Mom,_** Elizabeth laughed. **_I thought you and Skye were best friends now?_**

 ** _Ha!_** Alice said, as they walked out of the room. ** _We'll see about that!..._**


	59. Chapter 59

I haven't been able to update as much because I have to study for a test. Please read and review.

* * *

In early January, Jessica exited her car in the parking lot of the Juicy Lucy, eager to sit with her friend and have a chat. Lila was so busy these days with planning her wedding, one that promised to be a grandiose occasion, the best the town had ever seen. The fact that Lila was so damn happy recently, was such a contrast to Jessica's moodiness. Nothing seemed to be going right these days.

Seeing Lila, excited and high on life, and on Roger Patman, only reminded Jessica of her own misery. It was just over a week ago, on New Years eve, when the Fowlers threw their usual gala affair. At the stroke of midnight, everyone stood on the wide lawn of their Spanish Style mansion, admiring the lights in the valley beneath them, awaiting the usual display of fireworks. But this year, there was a twist to the festivity. When the clock hit twelve, eyes turned upwards to the sky, where a sudden glow spelled out a very special message.

 ** _ _ **LILA'S GETTING MARRIED!….  
**__**

 ** _ _ **BY THE WAY…  
**__**

 ** _ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**__**

It was then the fireworks starting bursting, but there was so much pandemonium at the announcement, that Jessica could barely hear them.

George Fowler, in his typical fashion, had hired a skywriting company to display the illuminated message in the night sky. It was just another opportunity to showcase his wealth, and announce his daughter's engagement.

 _ _At least I'm invited to this wedding,__ Jessica thought to herself as she walked under the yellow striped awning and into her friend's small bar.

To Jessica's surprise, Enid Rollins was sitting in one of the booths, Lila next to her. The two of them were deep in conversation, while their dark heads were bent over, concentrating on something laid out on the table. They were too busy to notice Jessica until she was practically standing on top of them. Jessica narrowed her eyes.

She didn't like this, she didn't like it one bit! Lila was __her__ friend! She couldn't stand Enid... in fact, Lila had never been able to stand Enid either. So why were they cozily sitting together, talking and laughing as if they were best friends? She walked up to the table with curiosity and a hint of annoyance plastered on her pretty face.

Jessica cleared her throat loudly. **__**Hi**__** ** **,**** she greeted.

On hearing her voice, Lila looked up at her in surprise.

 ** _ _ **Oh… hey Jess,**__** she said ** **.****

 ** _ _ **Hello Jessica**__** ** **,**** Enid said, a smirk spread across her features.

 ** _ _ **What are those,?**__** Jessica asked, pointing at what she now saw was a large pile of pictures.

 ** _ _ **Ummmm**__** ** **,**** said Lila, looking ill at ease. She exchanged a glance with Enid.

 ** _ _ **They're ummmmmm**__** ** **,**** Lila stalled.

 ** _ _ **They're Elizabeth's wedding pictures**__** , Enid answered smugly.

 ** _ _ **Oh?**__** Jessica said. **__**I see**__** ** **,**** she added, sitting next to Lila. An awkward silence enveloped the trio. Jessica felt like she had been slapped. Lila and Enid again looked at each other. Jessica turned her head in the direction of the photos, trying to avoid Enid's green eyed self-satisfaction.

 _ _Does she know? She has to know. I bet Elizabeth told her! The two of them were probably rolling on the floor in their dresses, laughing at my arrest!__

 ** _ _ **Look how cute Alex looks!,**__** Lila said, trying to break the ice. **__**She was one of the flower girls,**__** Lila expanded, holding up the picture of Enid's daughter for Jessica to see.

 ** _ _ **Great**__** ** **,**** Jessica said, forcing herself to smile.

 ** _ _ **Who are the other children,?**__** Lila twirled her hair.

 ** _ _ **I can't remember half their names,**__** Enid replied. **__**Nicholas has a few cousins with young children. Actually, they're mostly the grandchildren of his parents' cousins. Neither of his parents have siblings, so he has no first cousins of his own. There were so many of them running around, we couldn't keep track.**__**

Jessica seethed inwardly. __So she had all those distant cousins' kids at her wedding, but my son's existence hasn't been acknowledged!__

 ** _ _ **And Nathan was the ring bearer**__** ** **,?**** Lila continued, passing her another photo. Jessica looked at her nephew, adorable in his tiny tuxedo, a lace covered pillow in his hands.

 _ _Jake would have looked just as cute in his tux!__

 ** _ _ **Are they dancing here?**__** Lila laughed, referring to a picture of the two toddlers embracing each other.

 ** _ _ **Oh they were dancing alright,**__** Enid grinned. **__**Dancing up a storm the only way little kids know how! Then the two of them made a huge mess with their cake on the dance floor. Cara and I had to run after them to clean them up. They were so adorable though, everyone was laughing and clapping along with them and the rest of the children. Alex thought the whole ceremony was just a continuation of her first birthday party.**__**

 ** _ _ **How was it, traveling so far with a one year old?**__** Lila asked.

 ** _ _ **An adventure in itself. You should have seen her and Nathan on the plane over there. She screamed and laughed at the takeoff and landing. Nate loved it, and behaved himself, although he didn't like the seat belt too much. They slept through most of it, even the turbulence. And then they got to sit in the cockpit with the pilots.**__**

 ** _ _ **Did you fly in to JFK?**__** Lila queried.

 ** _ _ **No, it was Westchester County airport,**__** Enid corrected. **__**It's just about fifteen minutes from the house we were staying at the first night we were there.**__**

Lila nodded slowly. **__**Oh? So you flew out with Cara right?**__**

 ** _ _ **Yes, the seven of us flew east on the same plane, and then, coming back, Nicholas and Elizabeth flew back with us and their dads. The Morrows chartered a jet…..they have a regular pilot who flies them everywhere. It was the whole family, except the moms.**__**

Jessica almost reached out to slap Enid. __Since when are you family,?__ she wanted to yell.

 ** _ _ **So the reception was on a boat?**__** Lila questioned, going back to the photos. **__**That is some boat,!**__** she exclaimed admiring the classic navy blue Lurssen yacht.

 ** _ _ **Yes,**__** Enid confirmed. **__**That was the best part. After the I do's I mean. After the ceremony, everyone piled onto the yacht. After a few hours, the majority of guests left, leaving a select few to go on a sunset cruise. We traveled**__** ** _ _ **eastwards all the way to Montauk at the end of Long Island, and then turned the boat around. We then sailed the Atlantic westward towards Manhattan. You should see some of the jaw dropping mansions right on the waterfront and the bluffs facing the beaches.**__**

 ** _ _ **Wasn't it cold though...out on the water?**__** Lila asked.

 ** _ _ **You know, it really wasn't that bad. It was in the mid sixties the few days we were there, warm enough for an outdoor wedding. With lots of bright sunshine. And maybe in the forties at night. It was tolerable for the most part. No one wanted to get off the boat the next morning. It was that beautiful. And the food! I must have gained ten pounds just looking at the cheese and lobster pockets. The entire affair was perfection! You can tell that Liz and Nicholas are so connected, so in love with each other,**__** Enid reflected, glancing sideways at Jessica. ** _There wasn't a dry eye when they said their vows._**

 ** _ _ **In the morning we sailed into lower Manhattan. The captain took us pretty close to the base of the statue of Liberty,**__** she continued. **__**We didn't get off to go to Liberty island, but I still got some great shots of the statue,**__** Enid pointed, going through the pile of pictures. **__**Here they are,**__** she said, handing them to Lila. **__**Oh, and get this! The yacht has a helipad. A helicopter flew right on the boat and took all of us to JFK for our flight to LAX. Nicholas and Elizabeth connected from there to Tahiti, and then Bora Bora. Then they flew to New Zealand for a week.**__**

Lila raised her brows _ _.__ ** _ _ **Very impressive!**__**

 ** _ _ **The whole day, the wedding, the cruise, the send off…. it was like a beautiful dream. It was so romantic, so spectacular. We had fireworks too, while we were sailing. It was awesome, being on the water in the darkness, watching them go off. Lila, the pictures do not do the interiors of the yacht justice.**__**

 _ _Just shut up already,!__ Jessica thought to herself.

 ** _ _ **So you spent the whole night on the boat right?**__** Lila asked, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

 ** _ _ **Yep,**__** Enid replied _ _.__ ** _ _ **We sailed non stop when we left the island.**__** ** _ _ **Luxurious is an understatement.**__**

 ** _ _ **You should have seen our stateroom. It was fantastic. I had to watch Alex like a hawk to make sure she didn't do any damage. The ballroom, the reception area, the dining room, the richly paneled hallways, the plush carpeting, I can't even describe it. The staff were incredible, I've never felt so pampered. And the bathrooms! You should have seen Liz's hot tub. And mine too! Wait, let me show you**__** ** **,**** Enid said, flipping through more pictures.

Their ooohing and ahhhing was grating on Jessica's nerves.

 ** _ _ **Breakfast the next morning was unbelievable! I'm still burning off the calories from the lump crab omelets and Belgian waffles drenched with bananas and syrup. And the shrimp and mushroom crepes!**__**

 ** _ _ **And the cake! You should have seen the cake,**__** Enid raved, leafing through the photos. **__**Here it is,**__** she handed some snapshots to Lila. **__**Alice pretty much designed it herself, just one day before the wedding.**__**

 _ _It's Mrs Wakefield to you bitch,!__ Jessica almost screamed.

 ** _ _ **It's pretty nice,**__** Lila continued. **__**I have always appreciated the look of Jasperware. I don't even know what kind of cake I'm having. I'm guessing mine will have to be a lot bigger than this.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, Liz insisted on not having a big cake. She specifically knew she wanted something that looks like Wedgewood and she knew the flavors she wanted. There was more than enough for everyone as well as the crew on the yacht. She and Nicholas cut the captain's big piece themselves,**__** Enid said, grinning at the memory.

 ** _ _ **What flavors did she have?**__** Lila queried, examining the cake.

 ** _ _ **The yellow part was banana caramel. The pink layer was a really yummy mocha. The bottom part was a minty chocolate. You know how some cakes look really pretty but don't taste that good? Well, we specifically asked that they not make it too sweet or too rich. I personally think it's much better that way.**__**

Jessica glared at Enid from the corner or her eye. __Who cares what you think?__

 ** _ _ **Sounds delicious,**__** Lila said, shaking her head. **__**I don't even know where to start with what I'm serving yet. Now you're stressing me out Enid. How am I going to top this?**__**

 ** _ _ **Don't worry Li, you'll be great!**__** Enid assured her. **__**And you shouldn't try to outdo anyone else's wedding. Yours will be fabulous, like all the rest of the Fowler events, I'm sure! The most important thing is that you and Roger have a wonderful day.**__**

 _ _Li? Li? Since when did Enid start calling Lila Li,?__ Jessica thought while silently seething. __And who is she to give Lila advice about her wedding? What does she know? Ha! She's never even been married!__

Jessica rolled her eyes. Lila and Enid were so engrossed in their conversation to notice how irritated she was and how much she was trying to hide it.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmmm? Who are they?**__** Lila said, raising her brows. **__**Looks like a very sexy wedding party.**__**

 ** _ _ **Most of them are relatives of the Morrows. There are lots of hot guys in that family. If I wasn't taken…..**__** Enid giggled.

 _ _As if a wet blanket like you would have a chance with any of them,!__ Jessica thought meanly.

 ** _ _ **U huh,**__** Lila nodded, with a knowing eye. **__**Very hot.**__**

 ** _ _ **They all traveled from Boston, some of them from Connecticut,**__** Enid explained. **__**The Morrows have a lot of family there.**__**

Lila flipped through more pictures. **__**Who are the other women? And those guys?**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh, that's Adrienne, Liz's old roommate. That other girl is Angie. She pretty much lived with all of them. The guys were her roommates too. Adrienne's a ballerina, a real ballerina. You should see her dance. She's the real thing, not like one of those wannabe high school sideshows.**__**

 _ _Count to ten, just count to ten,__ Jessica said to herself, __before you strangle this witch!__

 ** _ _ **Oh and what's this,?**__** Lila asked holding up a picture and laughing.

 ** _ _ **That's Chi Chi,**__** Enid giggled, looking at the photo of the miniature chihuahua decked out in a pink dress, a tiara around her tiny head. **__**It's the loudest little dog, but so cute at the same time. Between the dog and the children, I don't know who got into the most mischief. You see the bell around her neck? Chi Chi played the bell ringer. But after a while, we had to take the bell off because the noise got too annoying.**__**

Lila grinned. **__**A dog in a wedding as a bell girl, that's so cute! Who thought of it?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, it's kind of a long story,**__** explained Enid _ _.__ ** _ _ **In a way, that dog is what made the whole wedding happen. I mean, she's the reason that Liz and Nicholas got together. So of course she had to have a starring role in the show.**__**

 ** _ _ **Liz looks really beautiful,**__** Lila remarked. **__**I love her dress. Did she have it custom made?**__**

 ** _ _ **Actually the dress is a real antique, from the early 1900s,**__** Enid answered.

 ** _ _ **No wonder it looks so authentic,**__** Lila gushed. **__**The lace they had back then was exquisite. And look at the quality of the silk! And I like her other dress too,**__** Lila remarked, looking admiringly at the silver beaded silk.

Jessica looked at Lila and Enid, raving about Elizabeth's wedding, almost as if they forgot she was sitting right next to them. It was unbelievable!

 ** _ _ **The colored leaves are amazing! What a beautiful setting. You looked nice too Enid,**__** Lila said graciously, flipping again through the photos. **__**I love your bridesmaid's dress. The olive color goes good with darker hair.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, ummmmm, thanks Lila,**__** Enid said uneasily. Getting compliments from Lila Fowler was not something she was used to.

 ** _ _ **So the actual ceremony, it was on an island right?**__**

 ** _ _ **Right. It was the best way to assure privacy.**__** Enid ran her hand through her curly hair. **__**Nobody likes unwanted people showing up on their wedding day,**__** she said casually, knowing she was throwing a dart at Jessica.

 ** _ _ **I'm sure your wedding will be just as wonderful as Liz's. A lot bigger for sure,**__** Enid continued.

Lila laughed. **__**It's so much stress,**__** she admitted. **__**Roger doesn't want more than fifty people. But my parents…**__** ** _ _ **My parents both have all these friends and business associates coming, most of them I don't even know,**__** she said worriedly. **__**And there's everyone from the Patmans side.**__** **__**Although if Roger's aunt had her way**__** …she trailed off, thinking about how much she couldn't stand Marie Patman. **__**I'm thinking we should fly off to Mustique and have it there… just Roger and me, and forget the whole thing. I've always wanted a huge wedding, but I'm having a hard time dealing with all the anxiety. I just want things to be perfect you know? We don't even know exactly what date we're having it!**__**

 ** _ _ **I know, but knowing you Lila, it will be fantastic**__** ** **,**** Enid said generously.

 ** _ _ **I hope so**__** ** **,**** Lila said, glancing at Jessica, as if suddenly remembering she was there.

Enid looked at her watch.

 ** _ _ **Well… it's time for me to take off**__** ** **,**** she stated, putting the pictures in an envelope. **__**My clients await.**__**

 ** _ _ **Are you sure you're not running off to see Doctor Ray?**__** Lila teased, raising her eyebrow.

Enid looked thoughtful as she placed the envelope in her purse. **__**He's actually at the hospital performing a tummy tuck today. But I'll definitely be seeing him later.**__**

 ** _ _ **Well tell him hi for me,**__** Lila said.

 ** _ _ **Oh I will,**__** Enid smiled. **__**Bye Lila,….. bye Jessica,**__** she said, as she got up from her seat.

She waved them as she walked out the door. Jessica flashed Enid another fake smile as she watched her entering the massage parlor, across from the Juicy Lucy.

Jessica turned to her friend, an accusing stare on her face.

 ** _ _ **So since when are you and Enid friends?**__**

Lila shrugged. **__**We're not exactly friends Jess. Enid's not that bad.**__**

Jessica scoffed loudly.

 ** _ _ **Besides,**__** Lila continued, **__**she sends a lot of her customers over here for a drink. She even let me give samples at the parlor. Her clients always order one of my Spalicious smoothies whenever they're over there. What better way is there to completely relax than to get a rubdown while sipping a delicious drink? And her boyfriend,**__** she continued _ _,__ ** _ _ **he did some work on my Mom. I won't say what she had done, but he's pretty incredible as a surgeon. Who would have thought that Enid Rollins would land such a great guy?**__**

 ** _ _ **Didn't you see her,?**__** Jessica snapped. **__**Rubbing it all in my face? The fact that she was Liz's maid of honor and I wasn't even invited!**__**

Lila looked at her. **__**Sorry Jess but…. It's not like she knew you were coming in today. She had the pictures and I was anxious to see them. Look, I know you're hurt because you didn't get to go. But it's not like Elizabeth was at your wedding.**__**

 ** _ _ **Not because I didn't want her there,**__** Jessica retorted. **__**I invited her, hoped she would get over it!**__**

 ** _ _ **Come on Jess, do you honestly think she would want to come? You and her ex boyfriend? After you had been sneaking around with Todd behind her back?**__**

Jessica gave Lila a stern look.

 ** _ _ **OK OK,**__** Lila said, holding her hands up. **__**I won't say anything about you and Todd.**__**

 ** _ _ **I am over it,**__** Jessica said unconvincingly. **__**Let's not talk about my sister and her wedding. Let's talk about your wedding instead.**__** Her face lit up. **__**And the fabulous dress I get to wear as matron of honor.**__**

Lila averted her eyes, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

 ** _ _ **At least I'm still your matron of honor right?**__** Jessica asked suspiciously.

 ** _ _ **Well, ummmm, about that. I was meaning to call you and tell you, but I've been so busy with everything. My mother is going to be my matron of honor,**__** she breathed out in a huff.

Jessica's face fell.

 ** _ _ **I'm sorry Jess,**__** Lila explained guiltily. **__**But for most of my life she wasn't around, you know? Now that she's here, as my mother, I felt like it was right to give her that role in my wedding. You can still be a bridesmaid though. I still want you, Cara and Amy there as my bridesmaids.**__**

 ** _ _ **I mean, I would have had you for maid of honor, but you're married. So…**__**

 ** _ _ **It's fine Li,**__** Jessica perked up. **__**I'm too young for the title of matron anyway.**__**

Lila changed the subject. **__**How is Todd doing? I haven't seen him in a while.**__**

 ** _ _ **He's OK.**__** Jessica said, a bored expression on her face.

 ** _ _ **Just OK?**__**

 ** _ _ **Well, he's pretty busy with basketball. He spends a lot of time in LA with the team, and then on the road.**__**

 ** _ _ **And Jake?**__**

 ** _ _ **Jake's fine.**__** ** _ _ **He's with his nanny.**__**

 ** _ _ **You're OK with this right Jess?**__** Lila asked, still noting the look of disappointment on her friend's face.

 ** _ _ **Sure Lila, I understand. It is your Mom after all**__** ** **,**** Jessica sighed.

 ** _ _ **Miss Fowler,**__** a voice rang out... ** _ _ **telephone.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh, Jess, I have to take this**__** ** **,**** Lila said getting up. **__**You'll call me later OK? I want you, Cara and Amy to decide on the dresses.**__**

 ** _ _ **OK, Li,**__** Jessica said, getting up, grabbing her purse and looking for her keys. **__**See ya,**__** she said, walking out of the door...


	60. Chapter 60

So according to the timeline, this is all happening somewhere around the year 1990.

* * *

Jessica got into the car and slammed the door shut. The tears that she had been holding in suddenly made an appearance at the corner of her eyes. She was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't going to be Lila's matron of honor. But that's not what was truly bothering her. Seeing Enid Rollins raving and gushing over Elizabeth's wedding was a big affront to her. The glaring evidence was in the pictures…..pictures where she was completely absent. They represented the life of her sister where she was completely nonexistent. Not wanted, disregarded like a pile of yesteryear's trash. It hurt, it really hurt!

She knew that the wedding had taken place, she just hadn't seen the real evidence of it yet.

 _That's because I was in a jail cell in Norwalk, and that's after I almost drowned! Thanks Elizabeth!_

 _And then she made sure I was alone during the holidays too!…._

* * *

After barely sleeping, Jessica had woken up the day after the wedding, and was in no mood to go downstairs to any of the Plaza's acclaimed restaurants. She picked up the phone for room service and ordered in some breakfast. The petulant thoughts of the mountain of trouble that she had gotten herself into were unrelenting. Within twenty minutes, her meal arrived, and Jessica chewed her pancakes methodically, as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She looked exhausted….haggard almost. She had come in last night, and practically ripped off her aqua dress, throwing it over the chair. She then got into the shower, put on her nightgown and went straight to bed. Jessica poured more syrup over the pancakes, hoping to stimulate her normally healthy appetite. The sweet, golden brown discs could have been made out of cement for all she knew. The worry in her mind had annihilated her sense of taste. She forced herself to swallow as the ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts.

Jessica stared at the phone, terrified that the police had tracked her down and decided to lock her up without a trial. Or worse yet, Todd had somehow been contacted by his creditor about the gargantuan charge she made last night.

 ** _Hell…hello,_** Jessica stammered as she breathed into the phone.

 ** _Jessica,?_** Alice Wakefield's voice came over the line. At the sound of her mother's concerned voice, Jessica burst into tears. After ten minutes of tearful attempts at explanations, she managed to arrange to see her mother, who promised to be on the next train out of Greenwich. After having been in Manhattan early that morning, Alice then took the Metro North back into the city that Sunday afternoon and met Jessica in the lobby of the hotel. At the first sight of her mother, Jessica had melted into a whole other session of sobbing. The two of them went up to her suite, where Jessica cried for several minutes, lamenting the fact that Elizabeth had nothing but hatred for her. Alice had rubbed her shoulders, trying to pacify her.

 ** _I'll talk to her,_** her mother promised. **_I'll sit her down and tell her she has to let it go. I still don't understand it myself. Elizabeth is clearly over Todd._**

Alice sighed. **_It's just so unlike her, to hold a grudge, especially one with you….. Now as for this little stunt you've pulled Jessica Wakefield!_**

Jessica looked up guiltily, her eyes red.

 ** _Have you contacted a lawyer?_** She handed Jessica some tissues from a nightstand.

 ** _Not yet Mom,_** Jessica squeaked, wiping her eyes.

 ** _When do you have to go to court?_**

 ** _On Tuesday,_** Jessica answered, handing her mother the notification papers that were given to her. **_I have to call this number tomorrow morning to find out the exact time._**

 ** _The day after tomorrow then? This is some mess._** Alice shook her head. **_What were you thinking? Stealing a boat?_**

 ** _I thought you'd be there, and you'd tell the owner that I was supposed to be there with all of you,_** Jessica moaned. ** _I still don't understand how it happened. The wedding was supposed to be on Tavern Island at two o'clock wasn't it? That's what Cara said. Was I too late?_**

 ** _The venue was changed,_** Alice responded. **_But Jessica,_** her mother's face was stern. ** _Do you really think your sister would have appreciated if you showed up?_**

Jessica shrugged. **_I don't know. But I had to try. She'd be mad at first, but then she'd forgive me, like always._**

Alice picked up the release papers and read them over. **_We could call your father,_** she suggested.

 ** _No!_** Jessica exclaimed. **_I don't want him to know. He'll yell at me! It's embarrassing enough. I don't want anyone to know!_**

 ** _If I had known you would do this, I would have tried to stop you,_** Alice said. **_Elizabeth doesn't like to be pushed._**

Jessica looked up hopefully. ** _Will you talk to her Mom? Tell her to give me a chance?_**

 ** _I'll try Jess. She did tell me about the call yesterday. If she didn't tell me, I would never know about your arrest. So she has to care somewhat. But…..your sister has a whole different life now. A whole new love, a new family that she's a part of, other priorities that don't include you…or any of us for that matter._** Alice's eyes were far away. **_Her whole wedding, the whole of yesterday, and even this morning, it was mesmerizing….._**

* * *

Elizabeth's wedding and reception made Jessica's look as unimpressive as a drive through ceremony in Las Vegas!

 _So much for Liz not being the extravagant one,!_ Jessica thought as she changed lanes, imagining how much the entire affair cost. _Well good for her,_ she scowled bitterly. _She has her rich husband who can buy her everything she desires. That's just great!._ The jealousy was traveling throughout her body, piercing her heart. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

 _While she was dining on seafood, truffles and fine wine, I was stuck in a miserable jail cell looking like a drowned rat!_ _And she got to go somewhere fabulous for her honeymoon, while Todd took me to Hawaii. He didn't even take me out of the country! Even Amy got to go to the Bahamas!..._ _This is all his fault!,_ she concluded harshly. _If it wasn't for him, I would be there with Liz at her beautiful wedding, and she'd be talking to me! And she would never let me get arrested!_

 _Not letting me be at her wedding wasn't enough. She had to punish me more by leaving me alone on Thanksgiving! And Christmas too!..._

The Morrows had spent Thanksgiving in Aspen, and Jessica had gotten an earful from Cara about how much fun they had in their high up on the mountain, massive cabin in Colorado. As if it wasn't bad enough, one month later, the whole family, minus Jessica, spent Christmas between the magic and excitement of New York City and the quiet splendor of Greenwich, Connecticut's richest town. Jessica had no choice but to suffer the holidays with the gruesome twosome, Bert and Emily Wilkins, while she imagined the grand time her family was having without her!

She was angry. Angry at Elizabeth for moving on with her life without her. She drove home, not even bothering to turn her car stereo on. She was too engaged in thought of how things had turned out.

 _I'm the one who met him first,!_ she rued, thinking of Nicholas. But Nicholas had never liked her. Despite her beauty, her sex appeal, and her outgoing, fun personality, she had never been able to capture his interest like her sister did. He was polite and friendly towards her as he was with everyone else, but it was Elizabeth who had immediately caught his green eyes as well as his heart.

He even named his boat after her! Nicholas had named his boat _My Favorite Twin_ , and it was obviously not in Jessica's honor. And that was years ago, when Elizabeth didn't even want him! She pulled into the driveway of her home, thinking of her own relationship with Todd. Marriage to him was certainly not what she thought it would be.

Yes he was cute, yes he was the father of her son. But she was realizing that she didn't love him. She didn't love being married. She hated having to be accountable to someone, especially someone as dull as Todd Wilkins. All he ever wanted to do was stay home and watch the most boring things on television. He wasn't interested in her life, in the things that mattered to her.

 _At least he never found out about my arrest..._

She had opened the credit card statement as soon as it came and shredded it. Although the charges were reversed, there was no way she wanted him to query her recent misadventures. She had called the sheriff's office on the Monday after her arrest, only to find out the prosecutor had dismissed the case. Apparently, Captain John checked out Jessica's story and took pity on her when he found out that an Elizabeth Wakefield had made some reservations for the same time that Jessica showed up.

She had managed to charm him, despite her thievery, and he decided to let it go. It would have been a waste of time to continue with the case, especially without a witness willing to testify. Jessica had gotten off with not even a slap on the wrist...

Jessica sighed, while picking up her brush and turning on the television to her favorite soap. There was a whole life out there for her, and Todd didn't want her to have it. He was holding her back! He was complaining more and more about her lifestyle and her mothering skills. He wouldn't get off her case about how much time she wasn't spending with their son.

 _As if he's any better,!_ she thought irritably. _He spends way too much time away from home to have any right to complain about me! And besides, he's always going to parties with his team, traveling to different cities, always surrounded by groupies and other beautiful women,_ she figured. _Why does he get to have all the fun?_ He was certainly mad enough when she returned home, and demanded where she had been.

* * *

 ** _I told Marta to tell you I was working,!_** Jessica yelled in response. ** _  
_**

 ** _Work,?_** Todd grimaced, clearly with doubt in his brown eyes.

 ** _For five days,?_** He folded his tanned arms.

 ** _So what,?_** Jessica retorted. **_You go off for weeks sometimes!_**

 ** _But you always know where I am,_** Todd replied, his ire rising. ** _I always leave a number! I always call! How could you leave our son for five days?_**

 ** _He was with Pilar, he was fine!_**

At her words, he had shaken his head and walked away…

* * *

She was beginning to think that she had gotten married much too early. She met plenty of cute guys that she wanted to date, and still wanted to party at all hours of the night. She was young and beautiful and loved the attention she got from all those eligible men. In five months, she'd be twenty four. Todd acted like they were already an old married couple.

 _The same way he was with Liz_ , she realized suddenly. He was more boring than white bread! Curling up in front of the television and watching an old movie was not her style. Jessica shook her head as she walked over to her bedroom's large mirror. Jake was out in the park with Pilar. She looked at the clock on the cable box. It was almost six eastern time.

Jessica had been given the phone number at Elizabeth's apartment, with the promise that she would only call in case of an emergency. She stared at the phone and dialed Elizabeth's number, ready to give her a piece of her mind.

 ** _You didn't even invite me to your wedding,!_** she accused, as Elizabeth picked up the phone.

 ** _I had to hear all about it from Mom, that she, Dad, Steven and Cara were flying over there to watch you get married!_**

 ** _What is your point Jessica?_** Elizabeth answered. **_A wedding is supposed to be a happy day, for close friends and family. I wanted to be surrounded by the people I love and who cherish me in return._**

 ** _And I don't fit that description? You really hate me that much? Me your twin sister? You had that loser Enid Rollins standing up for you as your maid of honor and you couldn't even include me? You had a dog at your wedding, but couldn't even extend an invitation to your own sister? How could you? Am I not your family? The person who's always been most close to you?_**

 ** _Close? You have a fine way of showing closeness Jessica._** Elizabeth stated. **_Anyone who wants to be close to me wouldn't do what you have done._**

 ** _Get over it already! You and Todd were through! That you would purposely leave me out, leave me out of something so important in your life, that really hurt Liz._**

 ** _Hurt,?_** Elizabeth scoffed. ** _I've learned from the master. You've taught me well Mrs Wilkins. It's what you do best isn't it? It's almost funny. You're sitting in your glass house and you're throwing stones at me._**

 ** _What's that supposed to mean?_** Jessica huffed, before hearing the phone click.

Jessica slammed the phone down, enraged that once again, Liz had brushed her off. She was tempted to call again, but knowing her sister, she wouldn't bother picking up the phone. She sat on her bed, and pulled a magazine off her side table, trying to distract herself. Her mother wasn't back yet from the east coast. She was probably going to be there for another month.

She hadn't seen her mother since the Tuesday she left New York, the same day she was supposed to go to court. Jessica had booked the first flight she had gotten out of JFK, just wanting more than anything to get away from the whole miserable experience, and the dropping temperatures of the north east.

 _Elizabeth is so selfish! She got Mom to help her with the renovations, knowing that Mom would jump at the chance!_ _I haven't seen my own mother for the new year!_ _I didn't even get to celebrate with her!_

* * *

She and Todd had gone to a fabulous party at the Fowlers, where Todd had abruptly left to go to his parent's house. Jessica was having the time of her life, mingling with the other guests, sipping cocktails, and eating bonbons when he approached her, wanting to leave. Why was Todd so difficult? It was embarrassing for her husband to pick up and leave before ringing in the new year with her. When she told him about it, it just lead to another of their disagreements.

 ** _Todd, you can't leave, I told Lila we would stay to watch the fireworks! She told me they're doing something really special this year. It's a surprise._**

Todd frowned. ** _You know I promised my parents, several months ago, that I would spend New Year's with them_ ,** he said. **_I don't know any of these people,_ ** he motioned to the crowd of revelers. _**I'm going to get Jake and drive over there.** _

Jake was in the nursery, fast asleep along with little George Fowler.

Jessica just shook her head, remembering that night.

 ** _Fine_ ,** she shrugged, not wanting to argue in front of the party goers.

 ** _See you in the morning_** **,** she continued, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 _Who in their right mind would want to spend a quiet evening at their parents house when they could be living it up, in the middle of the action, surrounded by important people at the Fowler's incredible mansion? Todd Wilkins, that's who._

 ** _I'll just stay here then_** , she told him, shaking her head in exasperation. **_You go to your parent's house._**

She watched him walk towards the house, his broad back maneuvering through the crowd.

 _So much for being with the one you love while ringing in the new year,_ she thought. _Oh well_ , she contemplated as she looked around. There were so many hot guys here, one in particular had caught her attention. He was almost as blonde as she was, his eyes a cool amber. She assumed he was in his early thirties. Not only was Brian cute, she had heard from the grapevine that he was also a modeling scout and agent. Jessica had seen him eyeing her earlier, and she knew for sure that he was impressed with her.

Jessica flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling, still thinking of Elizabeth. She frowned with boredom and frustration. She thought of her brother and her best friend. At least they still appreciated her. She would probably go to visit them tonight, although she was pretty sure Cara would talk non stop about the fantastic experiences they had at Christmas.

 _Cheer up Jess,_ she said to herself. Her party that she was planning next week was sure to brighten up her spirits. She'd invited a few models that she met from work, and told them to invite their friends. This was sure to bring a crowd of people who worked in the industry. And hopefully Brian would show up, Jessica thought smiling. After kissing him on New Years eve, she had spoken to him a couple of times on the phone. The slight bit of guilt she felt at kissing someone other than Todd was quickly forgotten when she thought of Brian's sexy lips and his strong jawline. Besides, this was all Todd's fault! If he stayed at her side during the party like he belonged, then that spicy kiss would never have happened!

 ** _I can't believe you already had a baby_ ,** Brian remarked that night, ogling at her slim figure.

 ** _Well, my son is over a year now,_** she explained.

 ** _I know,_** he replied, ** _but you know, some women really let themselves go after they pop out a kid. You on the other hand_ , he said, running his hand along her waist _…._**

Jessica giggled with delight. Brian was interested in her for sure! She couldn't wait to see him again...

* * *

Jessica pulled into the driveway of the Wakefield's split level house. She got out and walked around to the back patio and into the open kitchen.

 ** _Oh, Jess, you almost scared me!_** Cara exclaimed, as she moved a sleepy little Karen from one hip to the other.

 ** _Hey Cara,_** Jessica said, hugging her sister in law.

 ** _She's getting so big,_** Jessica remarked, looking at the baby in her mother's arms.

 _ **So where's Steve?** _

**_He's working late tonight. He has a big case coming up. And a lot to catch up on, ever since…_**

 ** _You mean ever since you took all those days off for Liz's wedding? And then the holidays?_**

Cara guiltily glanced at her as she put Karen in her playpen next to a sleeping Nathan. She put a pot of water on the stove and turned to Jessica.

Jessica moved to the table and pulled out a seat. **_Don't worry, I already heard all about it. That dishrag Enid Rollins wouldn't stop blabbing about it to me and Lila._**

 ** _You know Jess, Enid's a really nice person,_** Cara said as she smoothed Nathan's dark wavy hair. ** _She and I had a lot of fun together while we were there. You shouldn't say things like that about her._**

 ** _Come on Cara, not you too!_**

Cara gave Jessica a reproachful look as she joined her at the table.

 ** _Fine fine, I won't say anything,_** Jessica said, holding her hands up. **_But I don't like her. She's always tried to steal Elizabeth away from me! You should have seen the way she was bragging about the whole wedding, as if it was her who got married instead of Liz!_**

 ** _Well, it was pretty spectacular Jess,_** Cara said. **_I'm sorry that you couldn't be there. We do have some pictures,_** she continued. **_Would you like to see them? We have triple copies of each if you want some._**

 ** _No thanks,_** Jessica said quickly. **_I already saw them. Enid had all of them._** She turned her head to the stove. _**Water's boiling.** _

Cara got up, and put some pasta in the boiling water. _ **I have a lot of work to do tonight too. After I eat, I have to hit the books.**_

Cara had recently began a six week course on pharmaceuticals. _**She went into the fridge and pulled out a bunch of grapes. You want any,?** _ she offered Jessica. Jessica shook her head.

 ** _So how have you been Jess?_** Cara asked. **_And how's Jake? I thought you'd bring him over._**

 ** _He's at the park with Pilar._**

 ** _And Todd?_**

 ** _Todd's at practice._**

 _ **You three should come over more often** , _Cara suggested.

Jessica shrugged.

 ** _Yeah, I know, but we never have the time. When Todd gets home, all he ever does is veg out on the couch. He never wants to do anything,_** she complained.

 ** _Well, I can understand that,_** Cara said. ** _After a hard day at work, vegging out is all you want to do. I don't even have time to exercise anymore!_**

 ** _You look great though,_** Jessica said. The curvy figure that her friend always had, had only been improved by having children.

 _ **Thanks Jess. I never thought I would have a waist again after Karen was born. I know I'll never be as thin as when I was in high school and I'm OK with that. Your Dad and Steven cleared the basement and we can fit a treadmill in there. Maybe I will hop on it sometime,** _ she giggled. _**And I need to spend more time swimming in the pool. We're so lucky we live here and have your parents to help us out with the children. I don't know how we would manage otherwise. I really miss your mom now,**_ she said, as they heard light snores coming from the playpen. _ **But she'll be coming home soon.**_

Jessica stared at her friend. ** _Cara,_** she said suddenly. **_Have you ever thought that maybe you and Steve got married too young?_**

 ** _No._** Cara answered. _ **Well…. yes in a way. I was afraid getting into it, afraid to move back to California after living in London. But I love your brother. I never stopped loving him. When we met back up in London, I just knew that I had to be with him. And then I got pregnant. I know we would still be together, baby or not.** _

Jessica examined her pensively. _If it wasn't for Jake…_ she thought to herself.

 ** _It's true, we are still very young,_ ** Cara continued. ** _But I wouldn't have it any other way. Why do you ask Jess? Is everything OK with you and Todd?_**

 ** _Everything's fine,_** Jessica lied unconvincingly.

The expression on her sister in law's face told her that everything was not fine in that marriage. But Cara didn't want to tell her so.

 _ **Well, that's good,** _ she said awkwardly, observing Jessica's unhappy visage.

Jessica turned to the photos on the table. _**I think it's time I head home** , _she said suddenly. **_Maybe I will look at the wedding pictures again,?_** she said, her eyes downcast.

 _ **Sure** ,_ Cara said generously, **_you can take some of them if you want. We have several sets. Here,_** she handed Jessica an envelope. **_This one has all of them. You're sure you don't want to stay for dinner?_** Cara offered.

 _ **Nah, I don't want to interrupt you from your studying. Really Cara, you would think there would be no more school work once you're an adult.** _

**_Well, I have to do it if I want to pass,_ ** Cara explained.

 ** _Well, I'm glad I don't have to do any of that. College courses were boring enough,_** Jessica giggled.

 ** _Same old Jess,_** Cara laughed with her. **_You know Jess, I even have to study on Friday nights sometimes. Imagine that!_**

 ** _Oh no, the horror!_** Jessica joked along, thinking about how Elizabeth had no shame about being in the library on a Friday night.

 ** _Well, with those two taking every minute of my day,_** Cara motioned to the two sleeping children. **_I'm lucky I have time to go to class with the kids, and my volunteer job at the free clinic. I'm taking it one step at a time. Soon I'll be completely finished and hopefully get a permanent job at Fowler Memorial._**

Cara giggled. _**Speaking of Fowlers, Lila called this morning, to talk non stop about Roger….again.** _

Jessica pouted. **_Did she tell you she demoted me from my matron of honor position?_**

 ** _Well, yes she did. But I understand, she wants her Mom instead. And her mother won't want to share the title with anyone._**

 ** _Yeah, well at least someone wants me in her wedding,_** Jessica said as she picked up her purse.

Cara gave her a sympathetic look.

 ** _We have to get together with Amy and choose a dress._**

 ** _Yeah, I know,_** Jessica said, grabbing her keys. **_Pilar is probably home by now. So I'm off._** She gave Cara a quick hug. ** _Later,_** she said, as she moved out the door.

 ** _Bye Jess,_** Cara replied, as she got into the car. Cara shook her head, thinking over their conversation. There was no doubt in her mind that Jessica seemed very unhappy...


	61. Chapter 61

One week later, Todd headed out of the parking lot of Los Angeles Southwest College with his hair still wet from a shower after practice. In high school, he had been one of the best players on his team, but now, playing for the Clippers, he was just a small fish in a big pond. The job was physically demanding, and he often left either the court or the weight room with mild sprains and overstretched ligaments. Navigating throughout the city of Los Angeles was tiring on it's own, and Todd much preferred the quiet and familiarity of Sweet Valley.

More recently, he often found himself in the sauna, relaxing and rejuvenating himself with the therapeutic steam from the vents, or in the talented hands of one of the masseurs working out the knots and cramps of his sore muscles. His body was not the only thing that benefited from his frequent use of the warm misty room and the massage table. It was a place to unwind, to relax his mind from the worries that were plaguing him recently. His mother had called him two months ago to tell him that Varitronics' assets were being liquidated in order to pay off their creditors. Todd's parents occupied a large chunk of his mind, he hated to see his father's hard work and dedication shrivel into nothing.

After driving for fifteen minutes, Todd turned onto California State Route one from interstate 405 and headed south towards Sweet Valley. He admired the moonlight shining on the Pacific while his thoughts drifted to his father. Bert Wilkins did not like to talk about his financial situation, and Todd knew that his proud father didn't want to appear diminished in his son's eyes. He got wind of the circumstances of his parents' money woes from his mother, and from reading the business section in the newspaper. The three of them had always been a solid unit, his being their only son had caused them to devote all their affection, hopes and dreams on him.

Which is why….. why he wanted to do everything for them, to be the son he felt they could be proud of. Todd was all too aware that the fact that he played basketball for a living was not something his father was thrilled with. Bert had always hoped that Todd would go back to school, finish a business degree and work in an office somewhere, wearing a suit and tie every day. Todd gripped the steering wheel as the traffic slowed down. There was some construction on the road ahead and traffic was now almost at a standstill. His legs were beginning to cramp and he wanted nothing more than to be in the comfort of his home, stretching his legs.

For a few seconds, he closed his eyes in frustration, not only at the lack of movement of the vehicles in front of him, but the urgent need to help his parents. He felt completely alone with the matter at hand. Jessica never read the financial section of the Valley News, she usually took the fashion and gossip pages from the paper and handed him the rest. His parents' state of affairs were seldom brought up between them… she had very little interest in his mother and father, and he knew that it was pointless to expect from his wife a sympathetic ear to their troubles.

He sat in the traffic, the worries pounding his head. His parents owed a significant amount on their house, and the last time he spoke to his father, they were talking about moving. Bert had said it was because they didn't feel like they needed all that space, but Todd knew the truth. He knew they could no longer afford to keep up with the payments. Todd glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was almost eleven. He had left practice just after nine. The usual hour long trip kept adding minutes to it's length, and he was almost tempted to get out of the car and walk. Todd turned on the radio to his favorite station, trying to distract himself. He ran his hand through his brown hair in frustration. At this rate, he'd probably arrive home faster on foot…..

* * *

Jessica was in her bedroom and had just finished giving the hired servers instructions on the number of guests she was expecting that night. For the past week, she was still smoldering about Elizabeth's outperforming of her own wedding.

 _Liz isn't the only one who can throw a great party,_ she thought.

She looked at the clock. Todd told her he'd be home a bit late tonight, maybe around ten. Jake had been put down for the night and Pilar had left several hours earlier. Their housekeeper Marta was flitting around downstairs, ushering her mistress' guests in through the stylish home's front door, hanging up jackets, and clearing glasses when necessary. On nights like this, Jessica wished they could hire more permanent help.

 _A butler would be pretty nice,_ Jessica grinned to herself.

She thought back on the night when she had first gone to the Morrow's mansion at the top of the hill for Regina's debut party in Sweet Valley. A very formal uniformed butler had greeted her and Cara at the mahogany entrance, and Jessica was thrilled as he guided them through the enormous home. Not even the Fowlers had a full time butler. Marta was going to be very busy tonight.

But Todd complained enough about having to pay both Marta's and Pilar's salaries. There was no way he'd agree about hiring another maid. Jessica had conveniently forgotten that she was the one who was supposed to be paying Pilar's salary. Besides... with all her other expenses, she had other things to do with her money. Like paying her recent credit card bills.

Her heart had almost stopped when she saw the total cost of her trip to New York. She had kept her aqua dress and stuffed it in the back of one of her closets, one that she had told Marta not to bother cleaning. It was a closet full of old clothes, some of which she had since high school, that she couldn't bear to part with. Every time she saw the dress, she was reminded of Elizabeth's cruel behavior towards her.

 _Well,_ Jessica thought. _I told Mom to talk to her for me, to make her listen._ _If she had warmed up to me, she wouldn't have hung up on me the other day._

Jessica shrugged moodily. She went to the mirror and tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright and very pretty, especially with the new liner she used on her lids. She smiled, and her face lit up, but even the dimple in her left cheek couldn't muster enough presence to construct an appearance of happiness on her lovely features. Lively music wafted from the stereo downstairs and she could feel the energy beneath her. She pursed her lips, wondering if she needed another touch up of lip gloss. She needed something to get her out of this funk she was living in...that's what this gathering was all about. By eleven o' clock, the party was in full swing.

More and more guests were arriving and Jessica figured it was time to make her grand entrance. She opened her bedroom door and floated down the stairs in a dramatic fashion. After about fifteen minutes of greeting her guests, and absorbing the compliments of how amazing she looked, the door opened and Lila entered wearing an off white mini dress that ended at her mid thigh. Jessica gave her friend a one over, thinking how her own tanned, slim legs would look against the shimmering silk fabric.

 ** _Looks like a great party Jess,_** Lila exclaimed over the noise of the party goers. She reached out for a glass of champagne from a tray that one of the servers was carrying, and Jessica couldn't help but notice the diamond on her finger. Within half an hour, Amy arrived, and the three friends mingled, enjoying the ambiance of the night air and the revelry around them.

 _ **Who?**_ Amy asked, sipping her pineapple juice, as Lila pointed out a tall woman with pixie cut hair.

 _ **Barbara Winton. She's was on the cover of Ingenue last month,** _ Lila explained.

 _ **She's not even that pretty,**_ Amy remarked.

 _ **No, but she does have the look. Skinny, angular features, legs that go on forever. It's all about the posing and makeup,**_ Jessica stated. _Lots of makeup,_ she laughed.

 _ **That's right**_ , a male voice boomed. _**You really know your stuff Jessica.**_

They turned around to see Brian, the blonde modeling agent that Jessica had gotten up close and personal with on New Year's. He shook hands with the three women, and focused his sexy amber eyes on Jessica the longest. Jessica felt a thrill every time she looked at him. He looked at her as if he wanted a second act in the play they began the night of Lila's party.

Lila excused herself and went to the powder room on the second floor and Amy chased down a server who was carrying a tray of mini savory crepes, leaving their hostess alone with her admirer. They chatted for a few minutes and Jessica became more and more impressed with Brian's knowledge of the fashion industry.

Lila went back downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink of water. As she pulled the pitcher from the refrigerator, she looked up as Todd's brown hair appeared in the door entrance.

 ** _Hey Wilkins,_** said Lila, as she poured into her glass.

 ** _How was the game,?_** she asked as she joined them in the kitchen.

 ** _No game tonight, just practice,_** Todd replied politely. Seeing Lila Fowler in his home was not a welcome sight. Fowler Enterprises was one of the several companies who were laying in wait, trying to get their hands on the spoils of Varitronics' many losses.. This is one of the main reasons he left so abruptly the night of the Fowler's New Year's party. He couldn't stand to watch the showcase of wealth of Jessica's best friend and her family, knowing that his parents' own fortune was rapidly diminishing.

 ** _Where's Jess?_** Todd asked.

Lila shrugged as she brought her glass to her lips. **_She's somewhere around. There's so many people here._**

Todd excused himself and went into the hallway. He spotted Amy Sutton in the corner of the entertainment room, giggling at whatever the bartender was whispering in her ear. Todd sighed as he looked around at the scene before him. Another night of Jessica's fashion friends was not what he was looking forward to. He was tired, the traffic from Los Angeles was a nightmare. All he wanted to do was play with his son, and spend a quiet, relaxing night with his beautiful wife.

Suddenly he spotted her, animatedly chatting with a man he knew to be an up and coming sportswear designer. He had met the man on the night of Lila's party, and found himself yawning when he talked about the benefits of spandex over polyester. Or was it nylon? Either way, Todd didn't care.

He walked up to them and politely greeted Jessica's companion. **_Can we talk,?_** he said to Jessica, pulling her away from the table.

 ** _Hi honey,_** she grinned up at him, kissing him on the cheek. He motioned her over to the empty hallway.

 ** _Why are all these people here? And where's Jake?_**

 ** _He's fine. He's asleep. I invited some people over, what's the big deal,? I told you about this last week!_** Jessica reminded him, seeing the annoyed expression on Todd's face.

 ** _You didn't tell me there would be so many people here. And this late?_**

 ** _You call this late?_** Jessica folded her arms. **_The party's just starting!_**

 ** _Just keep the noise down will you,?_** Todd said, as the boom of dance music filled the night air.

She was wearing skin tight leather pants and a ballerina style top that was a size too small, exposing much of her chest. Her blonde hair sparkled in the lights. She had gotten her figure back almost immediately after giving birth, except that she was bustier, a fact that she was very proud of. A tall blonde man came out into the hallway, interrupting husband and wife.

 ** _Oh hey Jess,_** his deep voice broke the silence _._ ** _I was just looking for the bathroom._**

 ** _Brian, this is Todd Wilkins, my husband,_** Jessica introduced the pair.

 ** _I hear you're a basketball player,_** Brian nodded at Todd.

 ** _Brian's an agent,_** Jessica explained as the men shook hands.

 _Was it his imagination, or was this guy smirking at him?_

 ** _Talk later OK,_** she said, kissing him on the lips.

He walked around, trying to mingle with the guests, trying to play the host to Jessica's friends. After half an hour, he had had enough. These people talked of nothing except who was wearing what at whatever stupid premier or stupid party that happened whenever. He did not want to hear about auditions for a new show, or who had gotten on the casting couch to get herself the role.

 ** _Of course,_** he heard Lila exclaim. **_My mother designed the entire wardrobe._**

 ** _And I helped,_** Jessica enthused. **_It was my idea to use the mother of pearl beading._**

He excused himself and went upstairs into his son's room. Jake was adorable, with his little thumb stuck in his mouth, his deep brown hair in a disarray. Someone laughed loudly downstairs.

 ** _Let's go out to the pool,_** he heard Jessica yell.

The pool was situated downstairs, right outside of their third floor bedroom window. A barrage of noise followed, he heard the glass door open as bodies emptied onto the patio below. Todd sighed with resignation. He got undressed, and shut the window, trying to drown out the sounds from downstairs. He could hear the mixer whirring at the bar near the pool, whipping up cocktails for Jessica's guests, some of whom looked like they didn't need more alcohol for the night.

Todd rolled his eyes on hearing everyone cheer as champagne bottles were uncorked one after the other. He could hear Jessica laughing, always the life of the party, always the one everyone paid attention to. He turned on the TV, trying to concentrate on the nightly news. His eyes moved to his wife's dressing room, where he knew she put them. When he had first caught a glimpse of them, he pretended to be nonchalant about the whole thing, like he never gave it a passing thought. He had come home unexpectedly when she was in the shower, and they were spread out on the bed, for all the world to see. He didn't mention them to her, pretending that he never even saw them. But they had been haunting him ever since.

Just days ago, on an occasion where he was alone in their home, he had gone into the dressing room to look for them. After several minutes of snooping, he had found them in one of her numerous drawers and pulled them out.

As the meteorologist promised to return with a sunny forecast after the commercial break, Todd laid there in his bed, and had a sudden urge to see them again. He got out from under the covers, walked into the dressing room and opened the bottom drawer of one of Jessica's armoires. It was a jumbled mess of various papers, credit card statements, her passport, some makeup, lots of makeup. A round case of birth control pills stared at him as he fumbled through the drawer.

 ** _So much for us having another baby,_** he thought out loud. He placed his hand on the envelope and pulled them out. He walked out of the room and to the window again and saw his wife dancing away with that Brian fellow she introduced to him earlier. Brian's eyes were focused on Jessica's chest, her breasts bouncing with every move she made. She seemed to be having the time of her life. Lila looked to be tipsy, and she and Amy were seated at the pool's bar, dancing away, and laughing hilariously about what that model Rene just said.

He looked down at what was in his right hand, his other hand clenched into an angry fist. The Morrows were another set of vultures, flying around the carcass of his father's failed company, picking at every scrap that was the aftermath of Varitronics' declaration of bankruptcy... making them even richer than they already were. And Elizabeth….she was now one of them.

His Elizabeth…..the same girl who had been intimidated after his father got his promotion, the same Elizabeth who wasn't quite sure how she would fit into his new lifestyle, was now involved with a man whose family made the Wilkins, while even at the apex of their prosperity, look like a bunch of shabby peasants. His mother was the one who had told him about the marriage, she had seen the announcement in the society section of the Valley News. It was no surprise that Jessica said nothing about it, although he knew she had seen it in the papers herself. Either that, or someone in her family had told her before it was printed...

A young woman stood amidst a vibrant aster bush, the tiny, pale flowers almost matching her eyes. She was wearing a pale silk cream dress, cut in the style of a bygone era. The rich fabric ended at her slender ankles, a layer of ruffled silk completed the drape of the hem. Her golden hair was styled with curls and the length was pinned up to look a lot shorter than it was. He had always liked her with her hair up, it emphasized the cut of her cheekbones and gave a regal presence to her features.

She looked different, somehow younger but more knowledgeable at the same time. The cold weather had turned her skin into a rosy shade of ivory, and he closed his brown eyes, imagining the velvet feeling of it under his palms. Wax orange blossoms were made into a tiara that sat on her head, the silky strands of hair woven in between it. She looked like something out of the novel _A Room With a View_ …..it was just like her to choose a dress like that. E.M Forster had always been one of her favorite authors.

She was wearing strapped ivory kid skin pumps, with Louis heels on her white stockinged feet. Except for her swan like neck, there was hardly any skin showing. She was almost entirely covered up, yet she was more enticing to him than his wife looked in her tiniest bikini. Aside from the tiny pearls on her earlobes, she wore no jewelry. Her wrists were empty of a watch, but he knew her, he knew she didn't need to wear one for her to be on time for her most special day.

She reminded him of those beautiful antique dolls his mother once showed him, the ones she was saving for the daughter that she never had. There were several pictures, some with her mother and her father, standing proudly with their beautiful daughter between them. He looked at the young man standing next to her, adrenaline rushed through his veins. He wanted to destroy that face, to stick the picture in a shredder and cut him out of it, just like he wished he could cut him out of her life. He had to admit, the two of them made a beautiful pair, if he squinted he could imagine that it was his own dark head that was standing next to her, kissing her palm, his hand at the small of her back... cutting the cake with her.

He saw her wearing another dress, this one gave him an eyeful of her bare shoulders and upper back, caressed by fat rings of pretty curls. He saw her dancing with her father, dancing with her brother, her father in law, with what seemed to be every man in attendance. Her smile radiated through the glossy paper that the prints were on, and he couldn't help but smile back at her. There were stars in her eyes as she looked at the man next to her, and he knew that it was no longer him that put them there.

He kept coming back to the first picture, the one with her standing all alone, among the flowers, the one where she looked directly into the camera, her eyes piercing through his soul. She wasn't smiling in this one. She always looked so beautiful with a smile, but it was that intense stare when she was deep in thought that he found her most appealing. He held the picture to his lips and…... He heard a small voice cry out from beyond the bedroom door. Todd stuffed the pictures back into the envelope and went back into Jessica's dressing room. He shoved them into the drawer, all except for one. He held the picture close to his heart. This one he would keep... keep it to himself. He would go to the photo lab and make a copy of it, and then return the original to the drawer.

 _Jessica doesn't have to know..._

He went back into the bedroom, pulled an envelope out of his own drawer and placed the picture in it. He put it under a pile of papers as Jake's cries grew louder.

 _My son needs me_ , he thought, as he made his way back to Jake's room. A loud crash came from the kitchen, indicating that someone had broken something. Todd frowned.

 _So much for a good nights sleep. This is going to be a long night….._

* * *

Five hours later, Jessica stumbled into the bedroom, giddily tripping over her heels. Todd could smell the alcohol emanating from her, which made his headache, brought on by a sleepless night, all the more worse.

 ** _Glad to see you're finally coming to bed_** , he said sarcastically.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips. **_Why are you being so uptight? I just had a few friends over._**

 ** _A few friends? Is that what you call those people? Some friends._**

 ** _I'm sick of being cooped up here every evening while you get to go out to your stupid basketball games!_**

 ** _You think my games are stupid? What do you think is putting money on the table? Our son is a year old, he needs to sleep. I need to sleep. Why do you always have to have these people here? Models, agents, managers? I can't stand any of them. I don't want my kid growing up thinking that's all that matters._**

 ** _You knew this is what I wanted, that this is my dream. You're selfish and stingy, you won't even give me money so I can start my own design firm!_**

 ** _I have given you money! I give you everything and it's never enough. I only bought this damn two million dollar house because you wanted it so much. We don't need to live in this neighborhood, nor do we need all this room. Why do we need so many bedrooms when you're not willing to have another baby?_**

 ** _Look, if you want another kid so much, why don't you have it,?_** Jessica yelled in exasperation.

 ** _I'm not spending nine months of looking like Shamu again. I have other plans. Brian said he's going to get me modeling for the best designers. No designer will want me if my belly is too big and my ankles are fat. And we do need to live in this neighborhood. Do you honestly expect me to entertain in that dump you used to live in?_**

 ** _A dump? I worked hard to get that place and pay rent on it and you call it a dump,?_** Todd shouted, his aching head pounding. ** _  
_**

 ** _Look Todd, if I am going to make it in this business, I need to impress the right kind of people,_** Jessica continued, her eyes blazing.

 ** _And that starts with throwing my own parties and mingling. I get invited to important events all the time, and I return the favor by throwing my own. Nothing wrong with that!_**

 ** _Oh yeah,_** Todd retorted. ** _Like those sleazebags are ever going to get you anywhere._**

 ** _At least I have friends. What do you have? You never even want to go out anymore._**

 ** _In case you haven't noticed, we have a son, a fifteen month old son,_** Todd reminded her, his voice full of frustration. ** _Someone has to stay home with him besides his nanny. It's not like you have to be out all day._**

Jessica rolled her eyes. **_You know, sometimes you sound just like my sister. I went through my whole life with Liz trying to be my mother, I don't need you to do it too._**

 ** _I just won't say anything then. Look, do whatever you want,_** Todd said with annoyance, tired of fighting with her.

 ** _Fine! I'll sleep in my dressing room then,_** Jessica huffed angrily.

 ** _Fine,!_** Todd returned as she went in and slammed the door behind her. It was just one of their many arguments. They had been happening more frequently, especially after Jake was born. Todd was beginning to wonder if everyone else was right. That he made a mistake marrying Jessica. He was beginning to feel like he just didn't belong with her, that they were too different to ever make their relationship work. He didn't trust her, he didn't trust her at all. He thought of his son, sleeping in the room next to him and sighed. He had to do right by him. He'd have to make stronger attempts to be more patient with Jessica. It was all for his son and he was going to do his utmost to make the effort...


	62. Chapter 62

Jessica woke up just before noon on a Saturday morning in Mid February, alone in her plush king sized bed. Todd was away in Miami and wasn't coming home until Tuesday night. She raised her arms over her head, and blew some loose strands that were threatening to fall in her still sleepy aqua eye. She yawned as she grabbed the remote control from her bed side table and flicked on the television, right on time to catch **What's Happening LA,** her favorite weekend show.

She stretched out her limbs, smiling lazily as the intro music came on through the speakers, and host Martina Campbell started dishing the dirt on the hottest Hollywood gossip. As the station went to a commercial break, Jessica turned on her side and looked over at Todd's pillow, only to see a short strand of blonde hair laying innocently in the middle of it. To a casual observer, the strand was nothing out of the ordinary. Jessica picked up the single hair, and twirled it between her fingers, noting the difference between it and the ones growing from her own scalp. This one was thicker, coarser, and a lot straighter than any of hers. It was also a darker shade.

Definitely not mine, Jessica grinned to herself, thinking of it's owner, whose head had been laying on the pillow just hours before. She bit her lip as a small laugh escaped. It had first happened on the night of her party. After impressing everyone on the dance floor, she and Brian had boogied their way into one of the guest bed rooms on the second floor of her transparent house. It was there they continued the dance of life, the dance as old as time, the dance that only made sense with a partner who was well skilled with all the right moves. And Brian didn't need any instructions.

Jessica had been drinking, but didn't need any alcohol for her usually scant layer of inhibition to outright flatline that night.

She had all too eagerly engaged in the carnal mambo and horizontal chacha that she had been contemplating with Brian since January first. The music from downstairs did more than enough to block out the moans of pleasure coming from her very luscious lips that she had taken great care to paste with marvelous magenta lip gloss.

Jessica twirled a silky lock around her fingers while checking for split ends. She turned the volume up as the fashion segment came on. Everything was falling into place. Just last night, Brian had told her about an upcoming photo shoot. His good friend was a big time photographer, and was looking for new models. Jessica hadn't met his friend, but she knew she had exactly what he was looking for. Soon she'd be on the catwalk, in magazines, on billboards…..Her face would be all across the country, even on the biggest screens in Times Square.

 _Elizabeth will have to notice me then!_ An image of Elizabeth flashed before her eyes. It was on the day when she had handed Jessica her twice worn emerald green sweater that she had coveted at first sight. She had used an old trick, by asking Elizabeth to borrow her brand new leather sandals. Jessica was pretty sure that Elizabeth would deny her request, and with her best expression of being the injured party, asked for something else, this time being the sweater. She didn't really want the sandals, the heel was only one inch high, and Jessica thought they looked like something a senior citizen would wear. But she knew Elizabeth wouldn't want to say no to her twice in a row.

 ** _Alright you can wear it,_** Elizabeth gave in. **_But I want it cleaned and hanging back in my closet when you're done._**

 ** _Sure Lizzie,_** Jessica promised, giving her twin a quick hug.

 ** _I mean it Jess,!_** Elizabeth warned as Jessica opened their shared bathroom door towards her own room. ** _I don't want to have to go in your room months from now and see it at the bottom of the heap in your closet, or in a ball under your bed!_**

Jessica was far gone from her sister's room, but didn't even have to hear the words to know what she had said. She had heard them from the day they started dressing differently, and she discovered that sometimes, her twin did have some worthy items in her wardrobe. She had rushed back into the bathroom to get ready for her date.

 _With what boy?_

Jessica couldn't even remember.

As Elizabeth predicted, the sweater did end up in the confines of Jessica's disastrous mess of a room, and she spotted it on the floor, under a pile of magazines.

 ** _Keep it,_** Elizabeth had sighed in exasperation. **_I don't like how tight it is around my chest. And the fabric is too thin. It's too suggestive._**

 ** _But that's the whole point Lizzie,_** Jessica had laughed, as Elizabeth shook her head...

* * *

The credits of the show rolled before her eyes and Jessica realized she had missed most of it. She was so focused on her memories, of happier times, when things were so much more simple, when she had Elizabeth's love. Love that she had lost forever.

 _If that's the way she wants it_ …Jessica thought unhappily. _I don't need her anyway._

 _I still have Mom and Dad. And Mom's back…Finally!…_

Alice Wakefield had been back in California for two weeks now, happy to be home from her extended trip to the east coast. Guilty feelings on abandoning her daughter over the holidays had brought her to Valley Crest Drive one afternoon, to see and spend time with Jessica and Jake.

 ** _So did you talk to her Mom,?_** Jessica asked hesitantly. Her mother looked well rested and vibrant, she had lost most of her tan, although, in Jessica's opinion, the sparkle in her blue eyes more than made up for it.

 ** _About me, about us,?_** Jessica continued.

Alice looked away, her eyes shifty. **_Well…..I tried Jess. But…..Your sister is very busy. I was in Greenwich most of the time, while Elizabeth….she and Nicholas spend most of the time in their apartment in Queens. When they're not working. Elizabeth's job takes her all around the city. She covers a lot of events, charity galas, auctions, fundraisers, openings, art exhibits…..and the best part…she gets to go to a lot of houses, either for sale, or ones that are being restored._**

 ** _She goes to plenty of new luxury developments, but it's the Victorian era homes that got my blood racing when I was there. I tagged along with her on some days and got to explore several gilded age mansions. Not only in New York, I got to go to Long Island, New Jersey and further into Connecticut. Liz's job takes her everywhere. I don't even know how she finds the time. But you know your sister. She always manages to crack open the books and get her course work done._**

Alice was in her element, talking about her work and the fantastic time she had with Elizabeth, and Jessica couldn't get much of a word in. Her mother's visage was lit with excitement as she told Jessica about her trips to Central Park.

 ** _I even painted a bit. Sitting in a park sketching and painting, I haven't done anything like that in so long...The architecture is beautiful over there, despite the fact that most houses are stuck together._**

 ** _And speaking of houses... I'm so happy Elizabeth and Nicholas put me in charge of renovating their home. I don't think I've ever had so much fun working on a project. We had to completely change the wiring and the entire electrical system, all without disrupting the plaster and woodwork… and the antiquated light fixtures._**

 ** _The electricity hadn't been upgraded since the late sixties, and was a big fire hazard. Luckily, I hired a firm who were on hand to mold the original designs, and touch them up wherever necessary. They took out all the old interior plumbing, and replaced everything within the walls. And it's a good thing too. Some of the pipes were a flood waiting to happen. The original fixtures were all restored, and look brand new. You should see your sister's bath tub. It's an old clawfoot, and it's so shiny and polished now. It's so big you can fit the whole family in there._**

Jessica wrinkled her nose. **_Mom! Ugggghhh!_**

 ** _I don't mean it like that,_** Alice laughed. **_We were able to match everything that needed replacing. They knew exactly what they were doing. That's a really big deal over there, especially when selling houses. A lot of people want things to look exactly as they did when they first built them. We made the heating system a lot more efficient, all while using the original cast iron radiators. And they're not the plain ones. They're all decorated with the most ornate detailing and scroll work in the metal. They all had to be removed, cleaned and painted over. Maybe in one hundred years they'll need another paint job._**

 ** _We installed air conditioning throughout the entire house…and not the ugly units, we put in the unobtrusive vents that hide behind the iron grilles in the walls and the ceiling. It would look horrible, putting those huge modern air handlers in an old house. You know Jess, it's so cold over there now, you would never imagine that it gets hot and miserable in the summer._**

 ** _Oh, and the insulation… the entire house needed redoing. We replaced it with the latest product, it's fireproof, mold proof, bug proof, rodent proof….it's sound proof too, although, it's so quiet in Greenwich, compared to the city. I can't express enough how grateful your sister was. Nicholas too. He's so busy himself. On several nights when I was there, he and Elizabeth were invited to several places, mostly business dinners with clients, and sometimes, more casual affairs with associates from work. They're both so supportive of each other._**

 _Of course they are,_ Jessica almost rolled her eyes. _If I was married to Nicholas, I bet he would understand my lifestyle choices! After all, his mother used to be a model, she used to be in the business. He understands the life. His sister modeled too! He would understand why I have to rub shoulders with important people! But then again if he was my husband, I would start my own design firm and make myself the lead model!_

 ** _It is hectic, going back and forth on the train from Greenwich to Grand Central,_** Alice continued. **_New York is a lot of hustle and bustle,_** she said as she pulled out some photographs and showed Jessica the house. Although it wasn't quite her style, Jessica had to admit the structure had a commanding presence. She much preferred the sleek newness of her own modern home, but could appreciate the beauty and charm of the pitched roof and the wrap around porch.

She wasn't exactly pleased that the topic of the restoration dominated the conversation either. However, the alternative would be to talk about Jake, which would eventually lead to talking about Todd, and Jessica was in no mood for that. So she kept her mouth shut, hanging on to her mother's every word.

 ** _I have a big project coming up,_** Alice changed the subject. ** _I'll be very busy._**

 ** _What is it? The mall again,?_** Jessica asked curiously.

 ** _You know the old monastery out on Pacific Park drive? Off route seventy three? It's about fifteen minutes from here._**

 ** _You mean the big stone mansion, with the tower? The one that looks like a castle?_**

 ** _Yes, that's it. You've heard of Ansonia Academy haven't you Jess? Well they bought the property and will be moving there._**

 ** _You mean the private school?_**

 ** _Yes, they have more students boarding this year. So I'll be designing the dorms. Also, everything has to be built with earthquake resistant standards. The main building is structurally sound, so are all the outbuildings. Engineers and contractors have been at the site for a month, going through it with a fine tooth comb. It's all a matter of upgrades and new construction. We hope to have everything done in time for the fall semester this year._**

 ** _How are they going to manage that? Moving all these kids?_**

 ** _Well, it's not like they're uprooting everyone in the middle of the year. Everyone will start fresh at the new location come September. I went to check out the place yesterday. Aside from the overgrown lawn, it looks pretty well kept. The vandals never got to it. The original buildings are in good condition. They're going to add some more classrooms, everything will be built to match the present main structures, they're using the same grey stone that was used in the 1850's. They're building a state of the art pool, gym, and preparing the landscape for outdoor sports…._**

Jessica didn't know much about the school, except they had a snotty pretentious reputation, much like Lovett Academy, a place where Todd had attended briefly, when he had moved back from Vermont.

The thoughts of Todd entered her head, bringing her to the present and souring her mood . She still remembered their argument from the night of her party. Which made her feel a lot less guilty of the fact that she was cheating on him.

 _He pushed me to it. He doesn't support me, doesn't believe in my dream!_

 _But Brian does_ ….. Jessica smiled, remembering the way his pupils dilated at the sight of her.

 _And that's not the only thing that dilates_ , she giggled as she got up to wash her face in the bathroom sink. She grabbed her toothpaste and placed some on her toothbrush.

Pilar was downstairs, she could hear Jake laughing as he played with his baby piano. Her servants had been well informed that their mistress didn't like to be woken up early on weekends. Jessica looked in the mirror, fretting that she was almost as pale as her fresh from snowy New England mother. Maybe she'd call Cara and make plans to go to the beach. They could leave the children with her parents and head over there to soak up the sun, just like old times…..


	63. Chapter 63

**_We'll now open our hymnals to page eighty seven,_** Father Thomas instructed, as the first notes of the Prodigal Son song sounded on the organ.

 ** _Father I have sinned,_** he started up in his deep baritone, filling the small space with his impeccable, inspiring voice.

 ** _Help me find my way….._**

 ** _Remember not my sins….._**

 ** _Just let me hear you say….._**

The solemn believers stood in the pews and sang along with the grey haired priest, one particular voice standing out as it's owner expressed the joy and jubilation racing through his newly cleansed heart.

 ** _I forgive you…._**

 ** _I love you….._**

 ** _You are mine…._**

 ** _Take my hand…._**

 ** _Go in Peace…._**

 ** _Sin no more…_**

 ** _Beloved one….._**

As he harmonized the touching words, his pair of icy blue eyes focused on the thurible, filled with hot coals and incense, sending wafts of scented smoke through the stagnant air. He honestly hated the smell, but he tolerated it, this small annoyance, one that he gladly overlooked for the greater good. He had become enlightened, a whole new world was now opened for him. Money, fast cars, good looks, status….what did it matter? None of these things could compare to his new love.

 _Two new loves actually,_ Bruce Patman smiled to himself. Real love. And not just of the flesh...

Speaking of which...He hadn't had sex for over a year... but his abstinence was worth it. She was worth it. So was his soul. He would not mar himself with other women until he was married.

To her.

He looked around him, and his eyes met the old ones of Sister Maria Claire. Her wrinkled lips smiled encouragingly at him as they sang together. They were in the chapel of St Bernadette's, with the rest of the small congregation. He was surrounded by women, most of them old enough to be his great grandmother. They asked nothing of him, except his devotion. He had never met kinder, more generous people. They didn't judge him, they just wanted to help him. The small religious order had been in the south of France for two years now, teaching at the local parish school. Bruce had gone to them, asking for help.

They had welcomed Bruce with open arms, leading him on his journey, teaching him his catechism, counseling him when he had doubts, listening to his transgressions, assuring him that God loved him, and everything he had done in the past was forgiven. Bruce opened his bible and followed along with the readings. He was ever so fortunate, that the mass was being conducted in English, due to the fact that this particular clergy hailed from Ireland.

* * *

 ** _My daughter is a virgin,_** Francois Devaux barked at Bruce in his thick French accent, after he asked for his one and only child's hand in marriage one year ago. **_Pure in mind and body, just like her poor dead mother, God bless her soul,_** he said, looking upwards and making the sign of the cross. **_You will respect her! I know how you Americans behave. No values! All fun and games! There will be none of that with my Babette!_**

 ** _Oui monsieur,_** Bruce said meekly.

 ** _Babette was supposed to marry Antoine Faucher. It was decided since her birth,_** Francois continued, his bushy brows moving every time he spoke. **_Their family owns all the land next to ours. It was a match made by my Marjorie and Antoine's mother._**

 ** _I don't approve of my daughter's attachment to you_** ** _!_** ** _But…my child will not be happy if I force her to marry Antoine. Alright,_** the old man conceded. ** _You may marry my Babette. But…It has to be in the church. And you have to be of our faith to marry in the church. You do not even speak French! You Americans are just as bad as those English people who move here, buying property, setting up their shops, their schools, their own society, they don't respect our language!_**

He looked accusingly at Bruce from drowsy eyes under his bushy brows. ** _Do you know God? Do you even go to church?_**

 ** _Well, I ahhhh, haven't been in a while sir,_** Bruce said, elated at the answer from Babette's father. The last time he was in a church, was when his grandfather, Alexander Patman died three years ago. It sure as hell wasn't a Catholic one. Bruce didn't know much about Catholicism... except that they got to drink wine during service. Which sounded pretty damn good to him…

And as for speaking French. So what if his language skills were terrible? He knew how to French kiss, that was more than enough! And he knew how to say _voulez vous coucher avec moi_ whenever he met a pretty girl. Everyone in Monaco, where Bruce had been spending most of his time since he arrived in Europe, knew how to speak English. Especially the belle filles that hung on to his every word. They loved his American accent, his sexy eyes, tanned body, and his pathetic excuse for an attempt at speaking French got them giggling giddily and eager to teach him their native tongue!

 _Among other things._

How hard could it be? It was then he started on his journey. He was completely in love with Babette, and was willing to do whatever it took to marry her. He had repented, absconded from all of his wicked ways, and made his commitment to converting into a member of the Catholic church. He was never prouder than the day when Mother Anne Rieley handed him an old rosary so he could pray with her. After almost a year of completing the necessary sacraments, and immersing himself in the age old rituals, he was now a member of the church and he could at last marry Babette.

His parents had arrived just two days ago, and were staying at the Deveaux family's chateau. And although he was fully aware of their relationship, he was somewhat surprised to see Lila Fowler coming off the plane, her hand entwined with Roger's. She seemed very comfortable with him and ever since they arrived, they cloistered themselves in the suite that was allotted to them. His future father in law seemed to be under the impression that Roger and Lila were already man and wife, and Bruce didn't dare correct him. He just hoped that God would turn the other cheek at this little white omission to the truth of the matter. The ceremony would take place in just two days! Bruce had never been happier.

Except...expect the tiny hint of tension he picked up between his parents. Hank and Marie Patman had never been liberal with their show of affection towards each other, however, things just seemed off. Maybe his mother was annoyed that they had to fly commercial? The Patman's jet had a sudden mechanical problem right before their scheduled flight, and was being repaired at Sweet Valley airport's hanger. The foursome were forced to book first class with PanAm airlines. Although she had been to Europe numerous times in her life, his mother hated flying. Especially with commoners!

He hadn't had the time to speak in depth to either of them yet, and Bruce figured that his parents were just anxious about his getting married to a foreigner. For most of his life, they…... his mother especially….. had stressed the importance of choosing the right kind of woman to marry, who would uphold the prestige of the Patman family.

He couldn't just marry anyone! Between jet lag and preparations for the wedding, the conversations centered mostly about the weather, the happenings in Sweet Valley, and most importantly to his parents, about the beauty of the inland Languedoc region where the Deveaux family had made their fortune.

* * *

 ** _I am really happy for you Bruce,_** Lila announced two days later, as she took a sip of her champagne.

They were standing on the manicured lawn in front of the chateau, among the almost two hundred guests who had shown up to see Babette Deveaux and her handsome American beau tie the knot.

 ** _Thanks Li! I really mean it,_** he returned, his expression sincere. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Bruce's eyes changed, and now sparkled with mischief. **_Not going to cry tonight because I let you go,?_** he teased.

Lila huffed, flipping her hair. **_Correction Bruce. I let you go._** ** _Besides_** _,_ she turned her eyes to Roger, who was awkwardly dancing with his aunt Marie. **_I am very happy with my Patman man._** At the corner of her eye Lila examined Bruce closely. The love in his eyes was evident. The formerly arrogant womanizer was completely devoted to the petite redhead clad in a luminous white dress, who was now dancing in the arms of her new father in law, Henry Patman.

 _She's cute enough…..I guess,_ Lila thought, as Babette placed an offered canape in her mouth.

 ** _I'm happy for you too! You and my cousin, who would have thought? But then again… Did I ever tell you he had a picture of you hidden in his desk? Back in high school?_**

 ** _You're serious?_** Lila laughed. **_What picture?_**

 ** _A picture of you, out by the pool…must have been your sophomore year._** ** _I was snooping in his room after he moved in with us and I discovered it._** Bruce started to laugh. **_I used it to blackmail him into helping me with my homework. I said I'd tell everyone about the picture if he didn't do all my chemistry and physics labs. And history reports too. Poor Rog was smitten. And you were so mean and stuck up._**

 ** _Me? Mean and stuck up? Look who's talking. That must have been the old days when I used to call him Bugs. He did beat you in that track race in high school. I remember how hot he used to look in his running shorts._**

Bruce cringed. **_I don't want to hear about that._**

 ** _I'll admit, I could have been nicer. But then he chose that granola eating, tree hugging Olivia Davidson over me!_** Lila giggled. **_He just wasn't ready for me yet!_**

 ** _I can picture her now._** The look in Bruce's eyes were far. **_Frizzy black hair, tie dye clothes, very talented…._**

 ** _You'd better do right by him. I mean it Li,_** Bruce said, his eyes earnest.

Lila folded her arms. **_Since when do you care about Roger?_**

 ** _Of course I care,_** Bruce insisted. ** _I've learned to be less selfish, to appreciate my family, Roger included. I wouldn't have asked him to be my best man if I didn't care. I don't have any brothers._**

 _Uh, yeah you do,_ Lila wanted to say. _Maybe someone should tell him? He'll find out eventually..._

 ** _Lila...Lila!_** Bruce interrupted her thoughts. **_  
_**

**_Hmmm? Where were we? Oh yes! A secret picture of me huh,?_** Lila grinned, still tickled at the thought. **_And he was cooler than a cucumber to me when he got back from New Jersey, acting like he didn't even notice me! I'll have to ask him about it,_** she smiled. **_Maybe we can frame it and put it up at Fowler Crest._**

 ** _Where will you live, after you get married,?_** Bruce asked.

 ** _We were thinking of buying some land in the neighborhood and build our own house,_** Lila responded. **_I don't know if your parents have told you this, but the Morrows have bought the two remaining plots up on the hill adjacent to their house. Almost ten acres in total. There's no land left to buy. Nothing sizable with nice views anyway. They've made their estate even bigger._**

 ** _Oh,? Our home sits on about eight,_** Bruce grimaced, pondering how sinful it was to envy someone else's land.

 ** _So we decided we might as well stay at Fowler Crest,_** Lila added. **_I already have my own wing. Why should I move out? Things are perfect as they are. We have plenty of room. More than enough for the two of us._**

 ** _What about kids?_**

 ** _Well,_** Lila bit her lip. **_Roger says he wants a house full of children._**

 ** _And do you,?_** Bruce queried.

 ** _No! Not a house full. Fowler Crest is pretty big. I'll only have one….or two. And not anytime soon. My little brother is more than enough. I'll do like my Mom, wait till I'm forty. Maybe I'll have twins, that way, I'll only have to be pregnant once._**

 ** _Twins,?_** Bruce smirked. ** _Like Liz and Jess? Double the trouble huh? Well… on Jess' end anyway. How are they by the way?….I haven't seen them in ages._**

Lila raised her perfectly arched brow. ** _Ohhhh? You haven't heard?_** ** _Roger didn't tell you?_**

Bruce cocked his head. ** _Tell me what?_**

 ** _Jessica is married to Todd Wilkins. They have a son_** **.**

 ** _What?_** Bruce burst out laughing. **_You have got to be joking!_**

His jaw dropped, an incredulous look took over his face. **_No…That's just… Wow. Trust Jessica to pull a move like that._** He shook his head.

 ** _I'm speechless! So where's Liz? How's she taking it. Did she have a breakdown? Maybe I can talk to her. I know how much the lord can heal,_** he declared nobly.

Lila rolled her brown eyes. ** _You can save your holy_** ** _drivel Bruce. I doubt she'll need any,_** Lila added.

 ** _Elizabeth is out east, living back and forth between New York City and Greenwich, Connecticut. With guess who?_**

Bruce raised his dark brow. **_Who?_**

 ** _None other than Nicholas Morrow!_**

 ** _Really? Regina's brother?_** Bruce raised his eyebrows.

 ** _The one and only. And Cara told me they have a fabulous apartment in New York. And an even more fabulous house in Greenwich._**

 ** _Cara?_**

 ** _Yes Cara Walker, now Wakefield. Don't tell me you forgot her!_**

 ** _Of course I haven't. Give me some credit Lila. So she married Steven then?_**

 ** _She did,_** Lila confirmed. ** _They have two children, a boy and a girl. They all went to Connecticut, to Liz's wedding._**

Bruce nodded slowly, digesting the news. ** _So Greenwich huh?_**

 ** _Yep,_** Lila confirmed. **_Miss Save the world, goody two shoes is living it up in the richest part of the country._**

 ** _I see…... With Nicholas Morrow… I guess it's not surprising. I mean….. he always did have the hots for her,_** Bruce said thoughtfully. **_I remember Regina telling me he named his boat in honor of her. You don't do that for a girl you just want to hold hands and be friends with. And they're married you said?_**

 ** _Are you slow today Bruce,?_** Lila teased. **_Yes they're married. They had a fantastic wedding on an island off the coast of Connecticut, and then an overnight cruise on a Lurssen Yacht. And get this. A helicopter flew in to take them to JFK afterwards for their honeymoon in Tahiti._**

Bruce raised his brows. **_Well excuse me Miss Elizabeth Wakefield!_**

 ** _Oh I know,_** Lila agreed. **_That girl was the biggest reverse snob. And look at her now._**

Lila grabbed another glass of champagne. ** _Nicholas is quite a catch. I remember when he breezed into town and all the girls couldn't get enough of him. I had an eye on him myself._** _So did Jessica for that matter,_ she said silently.

 ** _You know I'm not exactly the Morrows' favorite person._** A flicker of pain crossed Bruce's eyes.

 ** _Yes, I know._** Lila sighed. She knew he was remembering Regina and the role he played in her untimely death.

 ** _From what I hear of the situation, Liz won't even talk to Jessica_** ** _,_** she carried on, eager to spread more gossip. **_She hasn't seen Liz in over two years. Can you believe that? Cara talks to both of them, so I always know what's up._**

 ** _All over Wilkins?_** Bruce shrugged. **_Well, that's pretty cruel, to do that to her own sister. But it's not like Elizabeth to hold a grudge, especially not with Jessica. But I don't blame Liz for being hurt._**

 ** _Oh…..I agree, that's what I told Jess,_** Lila insisted. **_But Jess won't hear it!_**

 ** _She didn't show up at Jessica's wedding and Elizabeth didn't invite Jessica to hers._**

 ** _Ouch!_**

 ** _I know. Enid Rollins was Liz's maid of honor. Remember her?_**

 ** _How can I forget...Liz's drippy sidekick. I mean well…._** Bruce said, remembering his vows to be more benevolent to the undesirables. **_She wasn't exactly….. you know what I mean. She wasn't exactly my type back then. When I was snobby and superficial._**

Lila looked at Bruce, trying not to laugh at his new found piety.

 ** _Well Bruce, you should see her now. She had a baby right after college. Her boyfriend is a plastic surgeon, but he's not the Dad. She lives lower on the hill from me, pretty close to Jessica's house._**

 ** _Jessica lives in our neighborhood too?_**

 ** _She does, with Todd. He plays for the Clippers now._** ** _Their son Jake is just over a year old._**

 ** _I still can't fathom that. Soon you'll be telling me that you and Enid are best friends._**

 ** _We are friendly, not friends. I see her practically every day._**

 ** _The frizzy hair is gone. She's actually kind of pretty these days._**

 ** _Hmmmmm, too bad I'm taken, Li,_** Bruce's blue eyes twinkled as he nudged Lila with his elbow. ** _I'd have to give her a call._**

 ** _Ha!_** Lila exclaimed. ** _She's already taken. She works in a massage parlor downtown, pretty close to my juice bar. She showed me all the pictures of Liz's wedding. So did Cara. Everything looked so amazing. Nicholas' parents couldn't be happier that he married her._**

Lila rolled her eyes. **_The Morrows just love sweet perfect Lizzie._**

 ** _She was always so uptight,_** Bruce remarked. ** _A stickler for the rules. Would practically go into mourning if she didn't get an A plus._**

Lila grinned wickedly.

 ** _Remember the time me and Jess convinced her you were dying and she started acting nice to you?_**

 ** _Yeah, that was a pretty mean trick!_**

 ** _Come on Bruce, it was hilarious!_**

 ** _You're such a jerk Bruce!_** Lila chuckled. She placed a hand on her forehead in mock sympathy.

 ** _Poor sick Bruce is on his last days, let me hold his hand and wipe his tears..._**

 ** _And you were enjoying it too! You went along with it even after you knew she was taking you on as one of her charity cases._**

 ** _OK, I'll admit it, I was as much of an accomplice as you were. But Lila…. who came up with the idea in the first place? I was just taking advantage of the situation that you and Jess dropped in my lap. And it almost worked too….. until her boyfriend showed up. What was his name again?_**

 ** _Jeffery French,_** Lila answered. ** _I had the biggest crush on him. But Saint Elizabeth stole him from me. I'll never forgive her for that. Jeffie was such a cutie_** **,** said Lila, biting her lips. ** _You failed Bruce. The plan was for you to keep Lizzie busy while I made my moves on sexy Jeffrey. The two of them were all wrong for each other._**

 ** _Yeah,_** Bruce agreed. ** _They looked like something out of Flowers in the Attic!_**

Lila gasped. **_You read that Bruce?_**

 ** _Uh, no._** He averted his eyes _._ ** _I don't read that kind of silly female adolescent stuff._**

 ** _Sure you don't,_** Lila smirked, not quite believing his denial.

 ** _There was something seriously wrong with that girl,_** Bruce declared. ** _How on earth she resisted my charms all through high school, I'll never know. Except for that one time, she did have a moment of weakness. More than one time actually,_** he grinned evilly.

 ** _I hope Liz and Jess make up,_ ** he said more sincerely. **_Y_** ** _ou know Lila, forgiveness is necessary to cleanse the soul._**

 ** _Don't start preaching to me Bruce! It was hard enough to listen to the introductory prayers from the priest. I thought the whole thing would never end. I won't have any of that dull sermonizing at my wedding._**

 ** _Have you set the date? Babette and I will be in Sweet Valley in three weeks. We'd like to be there. I asked Rog, but he wasn't sure._**

 ** _We were going to do it this month, but someone else had to have his wedding in February,_** Lila said, looking pointedly at Bruce. **_We'll do it next month instead._**

Lila blew Roger a kiss as the musicians started up a new song.

 ** _Where... I'm not sure yet._** ** _I_** ** _t won't be at Fowler Crest like my Mom and Dad._**

 ** _I remember when your parents got married and you practically invited the whole school._**

 ** _It was really something wasn't it?_** ** _You know, I really miss those days,_** Lila said, her eyes sentimental. **_Being with all the gang again. You know, Ken and Amy got married last year. Before I left, Amy told me she was expecting._**

 ** _Amy Sutton?_**

 ** _It's Amy Matthews now,_** Lila corrected.

 ** _Good for them! I personally can't wait to have kids,_** Bruce smiled, looking over at his new bride.

 ** _You're not the one who's going to have to do the work Bruce. Carrying a baby is hard._** ** _My little brother is difficult to handle and he's not even mine. We're going to be sending him to preschool soon. Just twice a week, mostly to play with other children._**

 ** _Who would have thought Lila, your Dad having a kid at his age?_**

 _Your father had one too!_ Lila almost shouted. **_Yeah, well, my Mom was still young enough._**

 ** _What about you Bruce? Is Babette excited to have kids?_**

 ** _Of course she is!_**

 ** _Who doesn't want to have little Patmans running around?_**

Lila bit her lip, preventing herself from bursting out with the announcement that Bruce was unaware of for almost a year now. _Your mother maybe... especially not the newest little one who's probably just learning to use his legs!_

 ** _So…Your parents must be pretty happy, you moving back home with your bride,_** she remarked, as she saw her fiance walking towards them.

 ** _Yeah, they're pretty thrilled. The house is way too quiet with just the two of them and the staff. And I think my Mom is a bit too old to have another kid. Not that they'd want to. They already have the most handsome, most intelligent, most awesome son in the world. What more can they possibly want?_**

 ** _Oh Bruce,_** Lila shook her head as Roger came to claim her for a dance. ** _Some things never change._**


	64. Chapter 64

Some of this takes place in front of the Patman home, see profile for visual.

* * *

Marie Patman peered at the young woman, clad in her white lace and satin dress, dancing in the arms of her son. She was certainly pretty enough. She wasn't too tall, perhaps five foot four. She had a full head of dark red hair, light brown eyes, and skin that looked like it tanned easily, despite her hair color. Also, aside from her sometimes broken English, she seemed well bred and educated.

She came from a family of wine producers, who managed to amass a fortune, one big enough to instill interest in the Patmans, and assure them that she wasn't just another gold digger trying to sink her hooks into their son. By all measures, she seemed a good match for Bruce. Except….. Marie didn't quite like the fact that her son was now a Catholic.

Although they seldom went to church, the Patmans had always been thoroughly protestant. She had always wanted Bruce to fall in love with and marry someone close to home. But her son never seemed to have luck with any of the available California girls. The one girl that Marie would have loved to have for a daughter in law, was sadly dead. Marie smoothed her overly dyed dark hair as she contemplated on the situation…..

A girl like Regina Morrow would have been perfect as a wife for Bruce. She had beauty, a family fortune that surpassed the Patmans', and her old money New England parents, her mother especially, had just the right pedigree to make quite an impression on Marie and her circle of friends. Of course there was the little inconvenience that the poor, sweet girl had been born deaf. Marie had been willing to overlook that, especially since doctors in Switzerland had been able to fix her till she was as good as new. The Morrows had been much less than friendly with their next door neighbors ever since their daughter tragically died.

Marie watched as Lila Fowler tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, and laughed at whatever it was that Roger just said.

 _Hmmm,!_ she thought, as a server supplied her with another glass of champagne. _At least he didn't end up marrying that!_

She had never thought much of Lila, and, her opinion of her had lessened even further with the news that her real father was a greasy, sleazy, common criminal.

 _My grandchildren won't have any no name….. good for nothing convict blood!_

Marie stifled a yawn, withholding evidence that she was still tired from her journey. As much as she loved traveling, she just wanted to get this whole trip over with. It had been somewhat disappointing to her that the wedding wasn't held in Sweet Valley, where she could have invited all her friends to celebrate her son's happiness. But….. Marie understood very well that weddings were all about the bride. There was no way Babette's strict, overly religious father would have allowed her to get married so far from home.

The eleven hour flight to Paris was bad enough. And then…from Paris, they had gotten on another plane and flew south towards Montpellier Méditerranée airport. She had been most annoyed after their private plane had broken down, and they were forced to fly with a regular airline. She had to put up with Lila whispering sweet nothings in Roger's ear, while her nephew blushed like a school boy.

Marie couldn't understand what Roger saw in that girl. She had come to…..sort of like…..her nephew, she almost saw him as her younger son. He had returned from Princeton, no longer the ill at ease boy who seemed to cower whenever she spoke to him, but unfortunately, had fallen straight into the web of that Fowler girl, or whatever her real last name should rightfully be.

On several nights, she and Roger were left alone in the house, while Hank was away in his office, at the club with his own circle of friends, or away on a business trip, somewhere not in Sweet Valley. Or so she thought….. Roger wasn't the type of young man who liked to party all and every night, and he had become somewhat of a solace to her on those lonely nights.

Her days were filled with social obligations, but sometimes at night, when they weren't out together, or hosting their friends in their mansion, Hank was nowhere to be found. Who would have ever thought that the scruffy, low class, wrong side of the valley boy who moved in with them almost eight years ago would have become a valued companion?

It was times like these that Marie wished she had more children, perhaps a girl. Girls always stayed close to home, well…. that's what they did in her day anyway….

* * *

Her husband had been acting suspiciously for months, until the day…the day she found out the truth….. There were a series of hangup calls whenever she picked up the phone, and from her husband, plenty of hushed whispers that turned into financial jargon and questions about the operations of their factory near Chicago as soon as she walked into the room. He was distracted, and distant.

So she had him followed. She hired a private investigator who had tracked Hank visiting a fair haired woman on the seedy side of town, who looked to be about thirty. He had even been seen with this woman at the Sweet Suites, which, when it came to hotel reputations, was the mother of all depravity. Her hired investigator had even managed to get a couple of snapshots of the woman. There wasn't much to tell, except that she was a factory worker at the Patman's local facility. She had recently left the job after having a baby.

It was a Friday afternoon when she had gone to his office and found herself in the position to eavesdrop on his conversation. Why did she go there? She couldn't even remember it now. She seldom visited him at his place of work, she pretty much ran their household, while Hank grew their fortune right here in this building, and she knew he didn't like to be disturbed.

His secretary Mona was not at her desk, so Marie went straight into the hallway leading to his office. The door was slightly ajar and as she was about to swing it open, she heard those mind blowing words coming from his mouth. Hank was sitting on his desk, facing the window, unaware that his wife was right behind him, listening in…

 ** _Look, this is hard for me… This was a mistake from the start…_** **_You think I want to raise a child, at my age?…. My wife cannot find out about this…. You need to stop calling the house…. Why don't you move?…..Leave Sweet Valley… Go somewhere else…. What about New York?…. I can set you up, buy you an apartment, send you money, but please leave my family out of it… Of course I had to get a test to prove he's mine…. You think I'd just pay for everything just like that?…No, you can't go to the press….When he's older, maybe I can meet him. This will devastate my wife, my son, tear us apart…..Let me tell them first…Let me explain!….._**

Marie had heard enough. She rushed back outside, and saw her driver Jeeves getting out of the car to open the door for her.

 ** _Take me home Jeeves,_** Marie demanded shakily, her face white, her eyes glassy. So it was true! Hank really was cheating. And worse yet, he had a son! She pressed the button on the armrest and opened the window. Marie felt like she was choking. She inhaled the fresh air, trying in vain to calm herself. How could Hank do this to her?

Within twenty minutes, they were on Valley Crest Drive, and in front of the Georgian mansion that had been her home for almost thirty years. She had always been so proud of her home. The clay hued bricks were illuminated by the afternoon sun, giving the impression of a distinguished, lighter tone. Her home was timeless, elegant, one of the nicest on the hill where they lived. She looked to her left at the tennis courts, and immediately thought of Bruce.

 _Thank God he's not here_ , she thought as Jeeves opened the door for her.

 ** _Will you be needing me again today Mrs Patman?_**

 ** _No Jeeves,_** Marie replied. **_You may go home._** **_If I need you tomorrow, I'll call._** She watched as her trusted driver parked the black brougham, got into his own vehicle and drove off beyond the gates. With her head pounding and her body trembling, she entered the house through a side entrance, slammed the door shut, went straight to the liquor cabinet off the kitchen, and poured herself a drink of brandy. One of the new maids…Sarah?... Or was it Anna?... gave her a nervous smile from the front of the dishwasher.

 ** _Good afternoon Mrs Patman,_** the girl nodded politely. Marie ignored her as she left the small space and moved up to her bedroom suite. It was Friday, and except for their housekeeper Maria, she didn't think any other staff would be there. The other servants usually went home early on weekends. She removed her spiked shoes, sat in an arm chair next to the bed and wiped the tears that started falling from her light blue eyes.

Marie wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she knew her overwrought nerves were still firing at her brain. She got up and poured herself another drink. And another. And in ten minutes, another again. There was only one thing to do. She couldn't live with Hank. They would have to divorce. It would be a scandal, there would be some piteous looks and frowns of disapproval from some of their friends. But there was no other way. And she was still a Vanderhorn. That definitely counted for something in their small town.

She slammed her glass down and made her way to Hank's dressing room. It was all in here…his clothes, his size eleven Italian shoes, silk ties, diamond cufflinks, expensive colognes that she had bought him throughout the years….. Well….. she didn't want to see any of it! It was all filth, the scum of the earth! Just like her dear husband.

With a hot streak of impulsiveness racing through her, Marie opened the window next to the bed and started tossing Hank's clothes out of the window and on to the balcony below. Mocha silk shirts that matched his eyes, the paisley Hermes scarf he wore that Christmas in Tahoe, the highest quality sateen shirts that she bought him on Rodeo Drive, the brand new loafers from Lytton and Brown, the white shorts he wore when he was out on the court with Bruce, it all had to go! She looked at her bed, the same bed that she had laid in with him. Tears came again to her eyes and she ripped the sheets from the mattress and tossed them out as well….

* * *

Maria picked up her duster and ran it along the antique marble mantle. **_No Anna, you do it like this,_** she said to the new maid, who was polishing a silver candelabrum. **_Just squeeze a small bit on the cloth, and rub in a circular motion._**

After five minutes, the metal piece sparkled like it was new, and Anna placed it back on the mantle, hoping that Maria would be satisfied with her work. She picked up a picture of a young man, a half smile on his handsome face as he posed saucily in front of a black porsche.

 ** _Who is this?_** Anna asked, turning the frame around so Maria, who was now dusting the backs of the chairs could see.

 ** _That is Mr Bruce, their son._**

 ** _Oh?_** Anna grinned. **_He's pretty good looking. And so is Mr Roger,_** she bubbled flirtatiously.

 ** _If you want to keep your job in this house, you'll learn your place, which is not making personal remarks about the members of this family,_** Maria scolded.

Anna turned and rolled her eyes at the mirror. She put the small frame back in it's place. **_Do you smell smoke Maria?_** Anna asked, her eyebrow wrinkling as she placed the bottle of liquid polish on the table. Maria shrugged as she walked over to Anna who was now ready to fold the dinner napkins.

 ** _Maybe there's a barbecue in the neighborhood? The smoke blows far._**

 ** _Is it just three for dinner tonight,?_** Anna queried, lazily stretching her arms above her head.

Maria gave her a look of disapproval at her gesture. _Imagine if Mr Hank was to walk in, seeing one of his maids, holding out her arms like that, looking like she wanted to fall asleep while on the job!_

 ** _Mr Roger told me he wouldn't be home,_** Maria replied. **_I don't know where he is. Maybe he'll be going out with his girlfriend. So it's just Mr Hank and Mrs Patman tonight. How about you go up to the third floor and clean the bathrooms? Then you can go for the day._**

Anna nodded obediently, and she left the room and went up the stairs. Cleaning sinks, tubs and toilets was not her thing. But…working in a house like this one, was a pretty good opportunity. The Patman name was pretty big in Sweet Valley. She wanted to keep this job, and she realized that Maria was the one who she had to capture the approval of with her cleaning skills.

Maria continued her work, and the smell that Anna mentioned suddenly got stronger. She sniffed as she moved around the room. She exited the dining room, and went into the front center of the house and into the living room area that faced the valley below. The smell was now assaulting her nostrils. Maria looked around, and her heart started pounding. Surely the mansion wasn't on fire?

It was then she heard the sounds coming from outside.

 ** _That son of a bitch! I'll show him what he gets for cheating on me! I hate you! I hate you Henry Patman! When you get here, I'll burn your ass too! When I'm done with this…I'll….I'll torch the Rolls! The one your father left for you!..._**

 ** _That will show him! He's a rotten guttersnipe… just like her! How dare he do this to me!_** A scandalous string of expletives followed the ranting, and Maria knew that even if she washed her ears and brain out with bleach, she'd never get them out of her memories.

Maria ran to the window in horror. She recognized the voice immediately, but she couldn't bring herself to believe who those debauched words were coming from. Her draw dropped when she spotted the flames, and dropped even further when she saw her mistress, one of the most dignified women she had ever met, pouring a bottle of reddish brown liquid on what looked to be a burning pile of sheets, the hungry blaze sending an acrid smell into the air. Without thinking, she ran out of the door, down the stairs, and pulled Mrs Patman away from the growing flames.

 ** _Leave me to it Maria_** , _ **!**_ an obviously drunk Marie demanded.

 ** _Mrs Patman! Let me call 911!_**

 ** _No Maria, I haven't started on the car yet,_** she pressed, slurring her words. **_The car is next. He loves that car,_** her blue eyes glistened evilly.

 ** _Go get the video camera so I can film it. I want to capture some everlasting memories just for him. We can watch it over and over in the screening room._**

She started laughing hysterically.

 ** _Won't that be fun! Oh!_** She slapped her hand to her forehead. **_That gives me an idea. Go get all his video tapes, and his records too. I'll blacken them in my inferno!_** ** _And find my husband so I can add him to the pile. But only after I torch the Rolls!_**

Her intoxicated eyes closed as she tried to steady herself. She took a swig from the bottle in her hand. **_We'll call 911 when I'm done….._**

Maria looked at the angry orange of the flames. She ran over to the end of the lawn and turned the sprinklers on full force. Jets of water shot out from the ground, wetting her mistress and thankfully, the fire started to die down. A fit of coughing overtook both women as the dwindling, but fast moving smoke burned their nostrils.

 ** _Nooooo!_** Mrs Patman yelled, her hands on her hips as she watched the fire dying.

 ** _I still need to take care of his favorite Brooks Brothers jacket. The one he bought near Wall Street. You're fired Maria! Uggghhhh, I don't feel too well…._**

She clutched her stomach, and went down the pathway, then hunched herself over, till Maria could hear her vomiting under the tree. Maria shook her head. Whatever Mr Hank did had to be pretty bad. Maria had never seen Mrs Patman like this, and she had been working for the couple since they got married. She walked over to Marie and cautiously grabbed her arm to bring her inside.

Her eye makeup was running down her face, which was as white as the sheets in the pile that was now emitting much lighter smoke. As they walked into the house, Maria looked back at the clothes still strewn on the blackened lawn. Come Monday, the family's gardener Jackson would have a lot of work to do…

* * *

Several hours later, a very angry Hank Patman stormed into his bedroom to see Marie on the stripped, unmade bed, a small white towel on her forehead. A bottle of liquor, and a pitcher of ice water sat at her bedside table. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be sleeping, but the distressed moans coming from her told him she was wide awake. On the bare mattress next to Marie was an open suitcase that contained even more of his clothes.

He had gotten the details from Maria, that his wife had had an…. incident, and that was the reason why several of his possessions had been through a bonfire. He had driven home from his office, entered the scrolled iron gates, gotten out of his car, and walked towards the blackened lawn, to see several of his clothes burned to a crisp. Maria had managed to salvage many pieces from his wardrobe, that, except for being wet, could definitely be worn again.

 ** _What the hell were you doing with this little stunt Marie,?_** Hank began, not quite knowing what to do with the idea that his wife had turned into a pyromaniac.

Marie opened her eyes, removed the towel from her forehead, sat upright in the bed, and casually poured herself some water. She took a sip and put her glass down. **_I'm helping you Hank. I thought I would pack up your things. You're getting out…..now. Forever. It's over._**

 ** _Why? Why are you doing this?_** The look in his eyes told her that he already knew.

 ** _Why? Why Hank?_** She opened her top drawer that was right next to her and pulled out the photos of the woman she knew was Hank's mistress.

 ** _Where did you get those?_**

 ** _Don't even try to lie to me. I already know you have a baby with her._**

Hank just stared, knowing that any attempt at lying his way out would be futile. After what seemed to be an hour of silence, he put his head in his hand. **_I'm sorry,_** tears came to his eyes, his anger forgotten. ** _We can work it out._** _**She means nothing to me,**_ he continued, sobbing. **_I was going to tell you but…..._**

 ** _Work it out,?_** Marie screeched, practically jumping off the bed. **_Hell no! I don't want you here! You're moving out of this house!_** Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as she picked up one of his custom made shoes and tossed it at his head. **_I don't care where you go! Why don't you go live with your whore and your bastard? I hear the Sweet Suites have some vacancies!_**

 ** _How did you find out?_**

 ** _Does it matter? The point is, I know. I know all about it,_** Marie yelled. _**Your brand new bastard. I'm not going to play stepmommy to your brat!**_

 ** _I've had to forgive you for things too! I'm not the only one with a bastard,_** ** _!_** Hank returned, his pulse racing.

 ** _I was young, naive and seduced! You my darling husband, are a dirty old man! You knew better. Tell me Hank. What were you thinking when you were in bed with that slut? How old is she? She can't be more than forty._**

 ** _She's not that young. She's thirty four,_** Hank answered, his voice strained.

Marie picked up one of the photos and examined it, then threw it at him. . ** _She looks younger than that!_** ** _And she has that silky blonde hair that you can't get out of your head. Isn't that sweet? And big blue eyes just like Alice Robertson. That's what this really is about isn't it? You make me sick! You still want a woman who dumped you years ago!_**

 ** _All because of you,!_** Hank retorted.

Marie picked up the bottle and took a long gulp, then flashed her eyes on Hank. She clenched her grip and gave her best throw towards Hank's head, who managed to duck before it hit him. The bottle smashed into the wall behind him, sending shards of glass everywhere. With that, Marie went up to her husband and planted a heavy slap across his cheek. She grabbed hold of his Louis Vuitton suitcase and threw it at him, strewing more clothes all over the floor.

 ** _Now get out,!_** she screamed…..

* * *

 ** _E_** ** _xcusez-moi_** ** _madame,_** a waiter with a tray of Provençal vegetable tarts disrupted Marie's thoughts. She took a portion and glared at Hank who was on the other side of the room. Just thinking of that day made her blood boil. Bruce was in the middle of the dance floor, his bride in his arms. Marie took a deep breath. She had been trying to keep it together, this charade of her and Hank being a happily married couple. They were putting on a show, continuing their act, mostly for their son. In a few weeks he'd be returning to Sweet Valley. They couldn't lie forever. Marie couldn't help but be apprehensive about what soon may come….


	65. Chapter 65

It was early April, a Saturday morning in Belle Haven, and Elizabeth laid in the warmth and comfort of her impeccably carved four poster bed that was a surprise wedding gift from Eleanor. The bed was a bit lavish, somewhat imposing… and so much more exorbitant than Elizabeth's usual tastes….. it somewhat resembled a state bed that belonged in an ancient castle.

The very heavy piece of furniture had been placed in the master suite while the newlyweds were on their honeymoon, and after arriving in Greenwich on her first weekend back, and seeing that it went with the general decor and period of the house, Elizabeth had thanked Eleanor for her generosity, got a brand new mattress that fitted the king sized piece, and a few sets of fine cotton sheets that Nicholas' old aunt had recommended.

Elizabeth moved the blanket closer to her body with her free arm, as she examined Nicholas who was next to her, deep in slumber, his head resting on her other arm, that was about to fall into complete numbness. She gently moved her arm away from beneath him, and smoothed the thick brows above his eyes, while admiring how his heavy black lashes fanned out towards his cheekbones. On the brink of daylight, in the darkness of their newly renovated bedroom, she watched him asleep, thinking that with his face completely relaxed, he looked much younger than his twenty six years. Their honeymoon had been everything she had dreamed of, and then some…

They had returned home from New Zealand on Saturday, November seventeenth, after two weeks of always blissful…. sometimes adventurous, sometimes relaxing togetherness, and within a few days, were thrown into the preparations for celebration of the holidays with their families. Ten days after arriving, they had flown west to Colorado along with Skye and Alice, where they met their fathers, Cara, Steven, and their two children at the Morrows' high elevation Aspen residence.

On the first day there, everyone made an effort to avoid overexertion while they acclimated to the high altitude, and special precautions were taken in consideration of almost two year old Nathan and his baby sister. The entire group spent Tuesday through Sunday warming themselves in front of the living room's massive fireplace, soaking in the patio's heated swimming pool, ice skating at the area's Silver Circle rink, flying down the powdery slopes, and walking through the quaint, yet very upscale downtown business district. One of the highlights of the trip was a scenic guided snowmobile tour to the exquisite Maroon Bells area, where they gazed in awe at the wondrous fourteen thousand foot peaks, and with their cameras, captured magical moments at the shimmering reflecting lake.

Skye, who had seen the magnificence of the region several times, graciously decided to stay home that day and watch the children.

On Thursday, after watching the Macy's Thanksgiving parade, they feasted on fine merlot, a fifteen pound turkey bronzed to golden perfection, honey and garlic glazed salmon with asparagus, caramelized butternut squash with shallots, baked shrimp and spinach stuffed sole, creamy green bean casserole with cremini mushrooms, chestnut and candied pecan stuffing, deliciously tart cranberry sauce, and last but not least….Steven's favorite….apple crumble pie with praline ice cream.

When everyone was stuffed till they could no longer move, they turned to the large projector screen right in time for the national Kennel club dog show, and later, holiday football.

After arriving at the airport on Tuesday afternoon and taking them to his home, Nicholas' father had again started up his vehicle and driven Elizabeth and her mother to a jam packed gourmet supermarket where they braved the aisles of eager, hungry shoppers and bought all the ingredients for the holiday fare.

They had started preparing Wednesday evening, and along with Cara, Alice and Elizabeth had done most of the cooking, going against the Morrows' usual custom of having everything catered via one of the sumptuous resort restaurants in the area. While still on the east coast, a newly arrived Elizabeth was in her apartment in Queens with Skye and Alice, trying to catch up with work when talks of the holidays came up.

 ** _Elizabeth,_** Skye started. **_Please tell me you're not going to be so busy that you can't go to Aspen._**

 ** _Oh, no, I will, I definitely will,_** Elizabeth answered while saving files to a floppy disc from her computer.

It was on the tip of Skye's tongue to tell Elizabeth that she should probably quit working all together, but she knew that wouldn't go over too well with her son's new wife. Or her son for that matter. He had already given her a warning that Elizabeth had a mind of her own and would not be molded into a docile housewife, ready to do Skye's bidding. So she focused on their dinner plans instead. Alice had insisted that they were going to be traditional this year, and take care of the preparations themselves.

Alice put her hands on her hips. **_We always do all the cooking,_** she said to Skye firmly. **_The whole family helps. Everyone pitches in, does their share. Ned makes the cranberry sauce. And my son can make a really good mushroom and onion gravy. And Jessica…_** Alice's eyes were far away. **_She keeps us all entertained with her plans for Christmas shopping and parties. And drops hints about presents. She talks and samples a lot more than she works. And when everything's over, she's always too full of turkey to help with the dishes…._**

A tense few seconds followed Alice's musing, and Elizabeth and Skye shared a glance, knowing that Alice wanted nothing more than her two daughters together again.

 ** _But Mom,_** Elizabeth chuckled, breaking the ice. **_You're always kicking Steven out of the kitchen because he can never keep his hands off the candied pecans._**

 ** _We'll have to put Nathan in charge of watching him then,_** Alice joked. Her smile faded and she frowned. **_I spoke to Cara just two days ago. That boy still does not eat anything. It's a wonder he's growing as much as he does. He surely didn't inherit Steve's appetite. If Nathan didn't look just like Steven I would wonder whose son he is._**

Skye spoke up suddenly. **_Regina was the same way. She played with her food and was more interested in trying to feed her dolls. Her father is the only one who could get her to eat. Yelling at her was pointless…... I wonder what your children will be like Elizabeth,_** Skye said her dark eyes dreamy. **_The two of you have been trying haven't you? I mean….in the bedroom….._**

 ** _Skye please,!_** Alice broke in, cringing at the direction of the conversation. **_Not in front of her mother!_** Alice shot sharp blue darts from her eyes at Skye. Elizabeth could feel her mother's sympathetic glimpse as the blood drained from her own face.

 ** _My daughter will get pregnant when she's good and ready,_** Alice continued with finality, putting a stop to Skye's intrusion. _**And whatever goes on in their bedroom is none of our business!**_

 ** _All right Alice,_** Skye changed the subject when she realized the other women were in no mood to for her snooping. **_But the most I can do is boil water. Oh! And I can grease cake tins when necessary. Are we having cake? I've always been helpless in the kitchen…. I don't think I've ever really used the kitchen in the cabin. Except for simple things like breakfast. But if you insist we can do it ourselves...  
_**

What the Morrows referred to as a cabin was anything but the humble log structure that the name implied. The word cabin gave the impression that the home was a snug little abode, yet was more like a chalet, constructed at just over eight thousand feet high up on a hill, with a solid oak foundation, graceful hanging eaves, and fitted with plenty of large glass panes that allowed its occupants a panoramic vista of the area surrounding them.

Two days before they arrived, their regular, trusted local maid service was dispatched to thoroughly clean and tidy up the place, making sure the beds were made, bathrooms sparkling, floors were shining, the numerous windows shimmering, that no dust was visible, that the linen was crisp and towels freshened, ready for use.

Although it was significantly smaller than their home in Sweet Valley, the house was a lot larger than Elizabeth had expected. There were seven bedrooms, four of them en suite, two of which had cozy whirlpool tubs at the windows facing the vibrant center of the city, that much to her delight, created a warm, romantic, very intimate atmosphere. The huge great room on the first floor combined the kitchen, dining and living areas, and offered widespread imagery of the magnificent snow covered mountains all around them.

Kurt Morrow had bought the plot of land directly in front of his house to prevent anyone else from building on the site and potentially obstructing the fantastic views. The combined, almost three acre property was ideally situated in the coveted and very exclusive Red Mountain area of Aspen. In the front of the house and beyond the pool, the bright lights sparkled up from the streets just under eight hundred feet below.

In the distance, high above all the walkways, shops, and restaurants, the gondola lifts could be seen bringing the eager visitors up to the top of Aspen mountain, now covered in snow.

Little Nathan was very impressed with the widespread abundance of white, and his grandparents added to his excitement by building him his very first snowman. Continuous snowstorms that started in late October had blanketed the entire region, and the result was more than enough downfall to entice more than the usual number of tourists. It also provided Alice the perfect opportunity to gloat about her dominance over Skye as they barreled down the pristine white mountains.

Skye's long, slim legs, which in her younger days made for perfect snapshots featuring mini skirts and swimsuits, were painfully awkward when wearing skis, and at certain times, she resembled a drunken giraffe trying to convince the police that she was sober. Alice's quick movements and agility enabled her to keep up with the rest of the group, while the usually polished Skye never looked more clumsy. The energy sapping days filled with numerous fun filled activities led to the older members of the party retiring at home with the children while Elizabeth, Nicholas, Steven and Cara ventured out into the town at night.

The two couples walked hand in hand enjoying the cool sharp air and the jubliance of the renowned destination. Christmas lights and decorations had started going up on the numerous shops and sidewalk trees, creating a merry, colorful and very festive ambiance. Cara was pretty sure she had spotted a few celebrities making their way through the town's bustling streets, and she thought of Jessica, knowing how much her friend would have loved this trip.

There were high end stores on every corner, and from the looks of some of the pedestrians' outfits, Cara knew that they were surrounded by the elite. She glanced at Elizabeth, clad in a tasteful, yet inexpensive pair of tan leggings, medium brown calf high boots, and a warm navy blue sweater decorated with small red snowflakes and reindeer. She couldn't help but imagine that if Jessica was there with them, how she'd make sure her outfit, whatever it may have been, would be one of the most eye catching and sensational on the streets of the small city.

She and Steven had talked about it before flying to Aspen, and Cara was painfully aware that he was bothered by the ongoing rift between his sisters. On Monday, the day before they left Sweet Valley, Jessica had come over to the Calico Drive house to see them before the holiday. This Thanksgiving was going to be the first one where she was away from her own family, and she had tried to convince them that she didn't mind spending the whole day with the Wilkins.

It was all too obvious that Jessica wished she'd been included in their plans, and although she had always prided herself on her dramatic skills, it was clear that she couldn't act herself out of the paper bag filled with her misery. Cara was reminded of just weeks earlier when she was preparing to fly to Elizabeth's wedding and Jessica had come to the house. This time it was worse, because both her father and brother were there also, busily packing for another trip that she wasn't invited to.

Ned Wakefield had given Jessica a long warm hug, and promised her that he'd be thinking of her while they were away, and that they'd be home soon. Steven had taken pity on Jessica's despondency and he had tried to engage Cara's help in getting through to Elizabeth, but Cara had adamantly told him that they shouldn't get involved.

She focused ahead at Elizabeth, and her sister in law looked beautiful, fresh from her honeymoon, and very much in love with her new husband. Her long blonde hair was loose and wavy down her back, and with her flawless skin and sparkling eyes, she attracted a lot of attention, especially from the men on the streets. Elizabeth seemed to be oblivious to the admiration, she smiled politely, but never encouragingly whenever she was the object of hungry male eyes, unlike her sister, who Cara knew would be reveling in the appreciation of her pretty face and trim figure.

Elizabeth and Nicholas were sharing a cup of marshmallow filled warm cocoa, along with frequent hugs and kisses, and Cara wondered why she wouldn't let her grudge go. It was clear that Todd Wilkins wasn't even a blip on Elizabeth's radar. And she seemed very content living on the east coast, despite the fact that when she was younger, couldn't imagine wanting to live anywhere else besides their sunny little home town.

Elizabeth, despite living thousands of miles from her family was so happy, so complete, while Jessica…whose parents and brother doted on her, seemed to have the glow in her eyes more subdued every time Cara saw her. It was very ironic how things had worked out.

Elizabeth, as far as Cara remembered from when they were younger, had always dreamed of being a writer, marrying Todd Wilkins, and perhaps living with him in the familiarity and comfort of their home town, while Jessica….Jessica had always wanted fame, her own fortune, a gorgeous husband with an even bigger fortune, and to be living the high life wherever it could be found, surrounded with the very glitz and glamour that Elizabeth had found herself thrown into.

And this place... Cara observed, where they were currently trekking through, was definitely glamorous. If it wasn't for the cold air, the hanging icicles, and smell of roasted chestnuts, they might as well have been in Beverly Hills. On Friday, while the men were glued to the football playing on the eighty inch screen in the living room, the four women went into the city and were thrown into the masses enjoying the black Friday experience.

None of them were intent on shopping, but it was fun to experience the excitement of looking for bargains at the beginning of the holiday season. Cara watched as Skye bought her husband a new pair of lined leather gloves at Gucci, without even flinching at the price, which was way out of Cara's own budget. Tall and willowy, with a commanding presence, Skye exuded the aura that she had no qualms about spending money, and the salespeople were only too happy to fuss over her. Cara reflected on the first time she had become acquainted with the Morrow family.

Never had she imagined that she would get to know them more intimately than she did that night. She and Jessica had met them at the doorway of their incredible honey colored stone mansion, and her first impression of Skye, was that of an overly refined, definitely high class, somewhat stuffy, yet beautiful older woman. Few mothers looked as sophisticated as her.

Cara noted that Nicholas' hint of an upper crust Boston accent was heightened when speaking to his father, but less so with his mother, who also had a light, yet distinct New England tone. From what she knew of them, Skye came from a family line that had been in Greenwich since the town was settled in the earlier half of the seventeenth century. And Kurt Morrow, although he had grown up less wealthy than his wife, was the only child of parents who were financially prosperous, and descended from a lineage dating back before their home state even had it's name of Massachusetts.

For a woman who never had to raise a finger to do anything except point to what she desired, Skye was remarkably hands on with Cara's two young children. She laughed at Nathan's antics and never grew impatient with his bouts of stubbornness, and cuddled Karen as if she had never been out of the practice of holding a baby in her arms.

Her ex footballer husband was unpretentious, yet gregarious in nature, and was very attractive with his blue eyes and tanned skin. He was certainly a worthy catch, and Cara giggled to herself, wishing that she could fix her long divorced, single mother with a man like him.

* * *

After leaving Aspen that Sunday with promises to return in the summer, the entire group soon met up four weeks later, this time to enjoy Christmas on the east coast. Between lining up behind hundreds of children while taking Nathan to see Santa Claus at Macy's, and seeing the famous Rockettes performing at Radio City Music Hall, Cara couldn't help but be anything but thrilled, despite the small bit of guilt knowing that Jessica was once again missing out on the splendor.

She sat in the packed theater marveling at the spectacular presentation by the famed dancers, and for a few moments, despite the fact that she was two inches too short to join them, the former cheerleader dreamed that she was on stage, taking part in the fantastic coordinated routines and classic eye high kicks.

On Christmas day, the house in Belle Haven was more energetic than ever, with everyone still gushing over the almost two month married couple, and eating the appetizers and catered feast presented by Eleanor's favorite gourmet chef.

Nicholas' old aunt, who now spent half of her time a few towns over in Westport, had arrived that morning with her wheel chair bound older sister, and was more than ready to play hostess at their dinner party. She had brought along her gentleman friend, who Elizabeth had met at the wedding, and the latest gossip was that the old man, who looked like he could barely stand...was about to propose.

Elizabeth looked around the grand, fabulously decorated house, courtesy of her mother, and recalled how, one year ago, her heart fluttered anxiously at the thought of seeing Nicholas' parents.

And now they were her in laws...

She joined them at the front of the house, greeting their numerous guests, many of whom were at her wedding, and who all wanted to see the pictures from her honeymoon. With every new face came a set of intrusive questions, and Elizabeth had to make a considerable effort to not throttle them when they hinted that they hoped she was expecting.

She was thrilled to be celebrating her favorite holiday with her new husband, despite the fact that by the end of the day, the ever growing frustration at having to dodge the questions about her fertility were beginning to take it's toll…

After the joyous season, their families returned home, and life went back to normal.

Elizabeth was delighted that her mother had stayed behind, renovating the house, accompanying her on several events, and she made a special effort to introduce Alice to the many wonders of the north east. By early February, the work on the old mansion was complete, and Alice took off to California.…


	66. Chapter 66

**_Gggggg,_** Jake sounded as he placed more soggy cheerios in his mouth. Todd smiled patiently, and put the spoon down, then grabbed a napkin. He wiped the mixture of drool and milk that was now on his son's chin.

 ** _Like this_** , he instructed, showing Jake how to hold the spoon. Jake's response was to pick up more of the hooped cereal and throw them at his father. He followed it with impish snickers, that alerted Todd to the fact that he knew he was being mischievous. For all his antics, Todd truly treasured these moments with his son, even when he was being purposely messy.

 ** _Now Jake, you know better,!_** Todd scolded lightly, as Jake attempted to pick up the small plastic bowl.

 ** _Baaaaaaaaa,_** the baby replied, smiling so that his little front teeth were showing.

 ** _Good boy,_** Todd praised, as Jake removed his hand from the bowl and pointed straight to Jessica's earring, which was sitting on top of the counter. Todd shook his head, bothered at his wife's carelessness. Leaving certain objects around the house where a small child had easy access to them was just like her. Todd stared proudly at his son. He placed the earring in his pocket, far away from Jake's chubby fingers, whose attention shifted to a plate of sliced banana.

His hair was even darker than before, and his eyes were now decidedly light brown instead of the nondescript shade of blue they used to be when he was an infant. The changes were subtle, they had crept up on his young son, and Todd regretted all the time that he spent away from him. Jessica was the lucky one. She got to see his first wobbly steps, all his milestones, every new experience...

Todd glanced at the clock on the microwave oven. It was already eight thirty. Knowing Jessica, she would probably sleep till noon, wake up, and demand his credit card so she could go for groceries. It was notable however, that every trip to the grocery store ended up with a lot more than food in Jessica's shopping bags. She always managed to detour to the mall, or north to Rodeo Drive with Lila.

Well she couldn't have his credit card today. He was going to have to put his foot down. Now was the time for them to be saving more money. Todd had recently dipped deep into his savings account to help his parents avoid foreclosure. They still owed a lot of money on their house on Country Club Drive, and Emily Wilkins was back to being a full time caterer. She was doing enough to get them by, but times were tough, and every time Todd saw his father, Bert Wilkins seemed more despondent at his financial losses.

The lines between his eyebrows deepened at the thought of his wife. If he could even call her that. They seemed more like roommates these days. Whenever Todd wanted to throw in the towel, he would remember the innocent, wide eyes of his young son, so trusting, so vulnerable…..

Intimacy was a thing of the past. Sex was tolerable, without much pleasure. Except...in the dark, her blonde hair made it easy, too easy to conjure up someone else. Then he could actually enjoy it. For those brief moments, he was laying in another woman's arms, that other woman, who occupied his mind, the one whose pictures were locked away in a closet in his dressing room, where his wife never ventured.

It would have been too simple to cheat on Jessica, to seek comfort in the bed of another woman. Of which, there were plenty of. Groupies, hangers on, they were all willing, always eager, always there at every stop, every game, every hotel. But he always declined, and it wasn't for the sake of his wife. He wanted to be the man that his parents could respect, that his son could look up to. As far as he knew, Bert Wilkins had never cheated on his wife. His parents had always given him the security of a stable home. And because of that, Todd was not about to start an illicit affair, no matter how tempting it was….

* * *

 ** _Thud…..thud…thud._** The sound was booming in Jessica's half asleep ears, reverberating in her brain, annoying her to no end. She heard Jake's happy high pitched squeals and childish laughter, that indicated he was thoroughly enjoying himself as his father showed him how to shoot hoops outside. Her son and husband were at the side of the house facing the road, where Todd had just installed a new basketball system, one which, much to the detriment of his wife's early morning nerves, he was currently making the most of.

Jessica placed the pillow over her head in an attempt at drowning the sounds out. But they kept coming. The ball kept bouncing. She heard Todd's ugly high top sneakers squeaking on the pavement every time he moved. Jessica punched her pillow with irritation, and blew a lock of hair out of her eye. Whoever invented that stupid game anyway? Whoever it was deserved a prize for idiocy! She felt like running down to the kitchen, grabbing a butcher knife and stabbing the hell out of that annoying ball. And all the others that Todd kept around the house. There were just too many of them!

Her sleepy eye read the digital clock above the television. It was just almost ten, and a Saturday morning. Why did Todd have to shoot hoops so early in the day? Didn't he get enough from training sessions in LA with his team? The admiration she had always had for his prowess on the court now seemed to have found it's way into a black hole. In fact, if someone told her that Todd, along with his basketballs, and hideous stuck in the eighties shoes had gotten sucked into a black hole, she probably wouldn't bat an eyelash.

The thought of overly tall guys, chasing after a stupid ball, throwing their arms around like monkeys suddenly seemed so silly to her. Basketball was so…..tacky! Why couldn't Todd play a classy sport like tennis? Jessica had always been a good player herself. Jake would definitely benefit from a sport like that. Tennis players could make a lot of money.

Or why couldn't he buy a boat and learn how to sail? She pictured herself on a thirty, no…. fifty foot yacht, her hair perfectly in place despite the wind, as they cut across the water.

And golf…. Golf was so much more sophisticated. And so was badminton. Even running, like she often saw Roger Patman doing up and down Valley Crest Drive, was a lot more dignified than gesticulating on a wooden court like a zoo animal.

The girl who had reveled in the spirit of high school sports, the girl who shook her pom poms harder than any of her teammates, who cheered louder than the whole crowd combined, who liked to think that she kicked higher than anyone else on her squad, had conveniently forgotten how much she used to enjoy the game. The only good thing about being the wife of a professional basketball player was the salary it brought, and the fancy cocktail parties and world class gatherings that she and Todd used to attend in the beginning of their relationship. The excitement of being married to a professional athlete was short lived, as Todd was either traveling, training, or too mentally and physically exhausted to give her the time and attention that she felt she deserved.

And now that the season was over, his presence was more of an inconvenience than anything else. She wanted affection, but from someone more worthy than white bread Todd. She always used to tease Elizabeth about how boring Todd was, when deep down she was jealous of their relationship. She had never been able to get over the fact that he preferred Elizabeth to her. Back then anyway….

He was cramping her lifestyle! She and Brian were meeting less now, and when they did, it was usually at the Bel Age in west Hollywood. The last couple of times they had been there, Jessica had the misfortune of footing the bill for the room. Brian's wallet had been stolen, and his bank still hadn't sent replacement credit cards. He was exciting in bed, and fun to be with, but… it wasn't like they were in love with each other. He was using her as much as she was using him.

The minuscule bud of guilt about cheating on Todd that sprouted in Jessica never even flowered. It was all too common, to warm a bed or two, to get up close and personal with someone on a couch, just to get a foot in the door. And Brian was certainly providing that to her. So what if she had to pay for their room? It was more than worth it! He had given her the phone number of his photographer friend, a man who, according to Brian, was one of the best in the business.

After weeks of putting her off, Brian had eventually come through with setting her up _._ He had arranged an appointment with the photographer in San Fernando. Brian promised that his friend Marcus would make Jessica the next big thing! For the past few weeks, between licentious romps in bed with Brian, he had finally relented and told her that his friend was willing to see her. Just this week, Brian explained that Marcus Van Clair was just home from shooting models in Europe, and was a very busy man. Jessica could hardly contain her excitement. This was the chance she had been waiting for. Even Todd's grumpiness couldn't rain on her parade now.

 ** _Do you really think I have what it takes to make it big?_** Jessica had asked with false modesty, as Brian ran his hand up her thigh.

 ** _You Jessica,?_** he eyed her raunchily. **_I have a feeling that Marcus will make you a star._** He winked as he zipped up his pants. **_Here's the card. You can go there Monday, maybe around four. Tell Marcus I sent you._**

 ** _You mean you're not going with me,?_** Jessica's bottom lip stuck itself out in a small, irresistible pout.

 ** _Of course not,_** Brian laughed. **_Don't be nervous. Marcus is a nice guy. You can handle it,_** he ran his eyes appreciatively up and down her chest. He pulled a chocolate from the bed side table and tossed it at her. **_Later babe,_** he winked, as he buttoned up his shirt and put on his shoes. His exit was abrupt, without kisses and sweet nothings in her ear, but Jessica didn't care. It's not like they were in a real romance. He was handsome and being with him provided a measure of a much needed thrill. Most importantly, he supported her dreams of being a model.

She had paid almost two hundred dollars for a set of head shots, ones that were sure to make this Marcus fellow drool. Jessica hadn't met him yet, but…. she smiled to herself, she was sure he would take one look at her gorgeous face and flawless figure and get her in all the important magazines right away….

Jessica looked at the clock again as Todd started another round, and the bounce of the ball shattered her fantasy. There was no way she would get any sleep now. Sometimes Todd was so inconsiderate! She had to get out of bed. Bruce Patman was back from France with his wife, and this evening, was holding a party in her honor. There was no love lost between Bruce and Jessica, but she had always enjoyed being invited to their splendid home up on the hill. She rolled off the mattress, full of determined energy. Jessica had spied an eye catching shimmering jade dress at Bibi's last week, and wanted to go to the mall, hoping it was still there…..

* * *

 ** _Well?…..What do you think of her? She's your….. soon to be cousin in law? If you and your fiancee ever get around to it…_** Jessica teased Lila, as she took a bite of her crème fraîche and caviar tartlet. The balmy air flitted among the trees of the Patmans' well groomed grounds, creating a serene, warm atmosphere, and spreading the pleasant sounds of the music coming from the live band up on the balcony.

 ** _Hmmmm, this is so good,_** Jessica munched as Lila took a sip of her Pastis.

 ** _We're getting to it,_** Lila shot Jessica a look of annoyance. **_You've already asked, and you already know it's next week. All the invitations have gone out. We were supposed to have it last month, but Bruce's mom sprung on us that she was going to have this party today. She probably did it on purpose,!_** Lila remarked, giving Marie Patman, who was chatting with a group of her friends on the farther end of the lawn, a cold stare. ** _I didn't want to get married before Bruce introduced everyone to his wife._**

 _And have Babette and Bruce steal your thunder?_ Jessica mused silently. _But_ …..she thought it over and figured she couldn't blame Lila for postponing the nuptials again. If her best friend had gotten married last month like she originally planned, this party would have caused potential upstaging of her wedding day. There were at least a hundred guests there, enjoying the food, dancing to the music, and most importantly, celebrating Bruce's happiness.

 ** _Babette's alright I guess,_** Lila went on, her nose inching it's way up in the air. **_I haven't gotten to spend much time with her._**

 ** _She seems to be pretty sophisticated. And she must be well off,_** Jessica observed with a bit of envy, admiring Babette's diamond tennis bracelet and matching earrings. **_I wouldn't think they'd let Bruce marry her if she wasn't._**

Lila shrugged. ** _Her family owns vineyards. They produce wine. I know she likes to drink it._**

Jessica cocked her head. ** _Doesn't everyone?_**

 ** _I don't know Jess…She seemed…..sort of out of it when we were over there. I saw her kicking back quite a few._**

Jessica almost giggled. Trust Lila to be envious of a girl with good looks and money.

 ** _You're exaggerating Li. Besides, a little wine is a relief if you have to spend all your time with Bruce._**

Lila zeroed in on a cheese and ham filled croissant, tired of the subject of Babette. **_I wonder how many calories are in this? I'm on my forth._** ** _I've already worked so hard to lose ten pounds. And_** ** _I want to fit into my dress._**

 ** _Are they finished with it yet,?_** Amy asked on hearing Lila, as she walked up to her friends and joined them on the patio.

 ** _Hey Amy,_** Jessica greeted her friend.

 ** _Almost,_** Lila replied. ** _I told Grace I decided to have it covered with Italian lace instead of French. Daddy had the lace flown in directly from a convent near lake Como. The body is all finished. It's all a matter of covering the silk. I'm getting bored… with all things French,_** she said, glancing at Babette.

 ** _We had dinner with them the other night, and her accent can get pretty tired after a while._**

 ** _Oh?_** Amy raised her perfectly arched brow. **_Sounds like someone is a little jealous._**

 ** _Of that,?_** Lila scoffed. **_Ha!_** Lila twirled her hair, as an unpleasant memory came into her thoughts. She didn't like the way Babette's brown eyes lingered on Roger while they were in France. She didn't like the way she smiled at him either, or, how her English always seemed to be helpless whenever she was around him. And she certainly didn't like how Babette decided to join Roger on an early morning jog just a few days ago. _I'm going to keep an eye on her,_ Lila thought to herself. _Make sure she knows her place!_

 _He'll be moving into Fowler Crest after we get back from Maldives. I don't know how much longer I can put up with him living over there with her!_

 ** _She's just being sociable Lila,_** Roger had said, after Lila expressed her concerns about Babette's "friendliness _."_ ** _And we're her family now. I'm just trying to help her adapt to living in a new country. Mostly for Bruce's sake._** He ran his hands through her hair. ** _You're the one I love…._**

* * *

Jessica sized up the French redhead, clad in a lime green gown. She was slim, not too tall, certainly pretty enough. _Not prettier than me though,_ Jessica smirked as she sipped her champagne. _And I have a nicer figure!_

Her hair wasn't as orange as Caroline Pierce's, now, after her own marriage, Caroline Chambers', who Babette was standing next to, hanging on to her every word.

 ** _Caroline's probably filling her in on Bruce's past wicked deeds,_** Jessica laughed.

 ** _Can you believe Bruce?_** Amy chimed in. **_Has he been hit over the head or something? He was telling me that he and Babette may start attending mass at St. Mary's soon. He even invited me and Ken._**

 ** _Haven't you heard?_** Lila informed her. **_He's all about his faith now. Their wedding was the dullest thing ever. Which,_** Lila lowered her voice, **_it's odd because Babette doesn't seem to care much about going to church. All she seems to care about is where the stars live and how long the drive is to Hollywood._** _And sneaking looks at Roger,_ she added silently. ** _  
_**

 ** _So? What's wrong with that?_** Jessica shrugged, fluffing her hair as a waiter came by with glasses of pink champagne.

 ** _Can I get a sparkling cider please?_** Amy asked.

 ** _Right away Miss,_** the waiter said.

Jessica examined Amy. She was already five months along, and barely showing in her spaghetti strapped shimmering grey dress.

 ** _So have you had morning sickness,?_** Jessica asked, changing the subject.

 ** _None at all,_** Amy responded. ** _I feel fine. I've been eating everything in sight. I've been craving double cheeseburgers. Onion rings,_** she moaned. **_I wish I had some now. I don't feel bad because I've only gained ten pounds so far, and only in my belly. And I'm not ever tired. I feel like I have more energy than before I got pregnant. And my hair is so much thicker. Who ever said pregnancy had to be horrible?_**

 ** _Also….._** she looked around. ** _I've been milking it for all it's worth. I pretend to be a little more tired than I really am,_** Amy giggled. ** _Ken does everything I want and gets me everything too. He's so excited. I know he's on to me, but I don't care. I should have have gotten pregnant sooner. He keeps buying me presents._** She smiled, tossing her straight blonde hair. **_Maybe I should have a baby every year. Let my handsome husband spoil me._**

Lila and Jessica shared amused glances. ** _Wait till the baby's screaming at three in the morning,_** Lila scoffed. **_And then again at five._**

 ** _Yeah Amy, You'll be asking the stork to take it back,_** Jessica warned.

Amy shrugged her slim shoulders. ** _My Mom says she'll help. Ken's Mom too. How bad can it be?_**

 ** _Hey Rog_** , Amy greeted him as he came up and placed his hands on Lila's shoulders.

Jessica nodded and turned up her lips in an effort of politeness. She was still slightly peeved at Roger's rejection of her attempted scheme to wheedle money out of him.

 ** _Ladies,_** Roger smiled in return.

Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to smile like she meant it. The Patmans had gone all out in welcoming the newest member of their family. Their Georgian home was practically glowing, a fantastic sight high up on the hill, overlooking the valley below. Jessica excused herself and walked towards the end of the pool where she could see the northern end of the Morrow's huge mansion in the distance. As if compelled by an unknown force, she continued walking towards the pool house, past Marie Patman's rose bushes, higher up the slope and towards the property line.

The enormous home was in full view now… an outstanding site, even bigger than the Patmans'. The lit, brilliant blue of the Roman tiled swimming pool shimmered in the distance. All she had to do was climb over the expertly manicured hedges and she'd be in their territory. But she couldn't. She knew she'd be about as welcome as the bubonic plague. Even the fleas on a rabid raccoon would be given a lay out of the red carpet before the Morrows would consider letting her on their rolling green lawn.

Elizabeth did not live there, but the grand house, in it's park like setting, represented her new life...her new world. If she came home for a visit, she probably wouldn't stay in her own bedroom in the modest house on Calico Drive. She'd be here, behind the honey colored brick walls, surrounded by her new family, their servants, and all the glory of their wealth. The house, the grounds, the magnificence of the estate, it was forbidden….just like her sister.

Jessica had been at Lytton and Brown the other day, and saw Skye Morrow coming out of the luxury handbag section on the first floor. Her face lit into a friendly smile that she flashed in the other woman's direction. When she spotted Jessica, the look that emanated from Skye's dark eyes couldn't be mistaken for anything but pure hostility. Jessica's hand froze in mid air while she was attempting a wave, but she couldn't even muster up movement in her fingers. She turned around, embarrassed at Skye's obvious rejection.

 _Elizabeth must have poisoned her against me,!_ Jessica thought, as she saw a light come on in what she remembered was the servants' section of the home. _This is just like her! First she makes Mom, Dad, Cara and Steve spend the holidays with her... and now she has her mother in law acting like I'm less than gum under her shoe!_

 _I'll show her! And Elizabeth too! I'm going to be somebody, somebody big! And much sooner than later!_

Jessica smiled, thinking of her plans for Monday. She turned back towards the party. Bruce and Babette were in the middle of the patio, while Hank Patman was toasting his new daughter in law. He babbled on about how happy his son was, and how pleased they were with the newest addition to their family, and Jessica couldn't help but be cynical about Bruce's new found attitude and appreciation for monogamy.

She also couldn't help but feel a hint of envy. Bruce Patman, much as she couldn't stand him, had been one of the few guys that she had convinced herself she was in love with. For the brief time they had dated, he treated her horribly. He two timed her, lied to her…she had gotten to the point where she was acting like his slave. Jessica shook her head, remembering how she had picked up his dry cleaning, and paid for it with her own money! And Bruce never spent a penny on her! All of their "dates"... if you could call them that, were at the beach, or someplace where Bruce never had to pull out his wallet. She remembered the way she restrained her usually astute tennis skills, made sure she lost on purpose, just so that he could win.

He was as handsome as ever, his skin was darkly tanned from days spent on the shores of the Mediterranean, his blue eyes sparkled whenever he looked at his new wife. The old all knowing smirk was gone from his face, and a genuine smile had taken it's place. With Bruce's marriage, Lila's soon to be wedding, and Amy's baby, all her oldest friends seemed to be on the verge of new adventures. That is why it was all so important to her. Brian's photographer buddy was just the first step in revitalizing her spirit, bringing light into her life, giving her everything she had always desired. From across the floating candle lit pool, she watched Ken plant a kiss on Amy's cheek, his hand planted protectively over her belly. She was hit right then, with what she had known for months... that her marriage had run it's course.

When was the last time Todd looked at her like that, or, for that matter, the last time she actually wanted him to look at her like that? Jessica couldn't remember. Yet….the loss didn't bother her. He wasn't here with her tonight, his excuse was that he didn't feel like leaving Jake, who was teething. His absence only made things easier. To imagine her life without him. Not that he played much of a part in it anyway….

She looked downwards to the valley below. She was going to leave Todd. Soon she'd be making more money that she could spend, and she didn't need him. The divorce would be embarrassing, but everyone would stop talking about it once they saw her pictures in the most glamorous magazines. She pictured herself on the cover of Muse, decked out in a sexy tuxedo suit and red stiletto heels. The look was a little androgynous, but, it was all the rage. Everyone would envy and admire her. She'd be on the newsstands all across the country. And on the billboards in New York! Elizabeth….Elizabeth would see the pictures, and deep down would be proud of her. And with Todd out of her life….yes! Liz would come around. She had to!….

 ** _More champagne Miss?_** An elderly server appeared suddenly with a tray filled with glasses. Jessica picked up one, and while Roger was giving his own toast for Bruce and Babette, she raised her glass to herself instead.

 _To me,_ she said silently imagining that the flashing cameras pointed at the newlyweds were all there in her honor. _And to Monday,_ she smiled to herself. _Whoever said they hated Mondays anyway?_ …...


	67. Chapter 67

My PM keeps giving me an error, so for the reader who asked, the link is right next to the picture at the top left of the screen, just click on hummeldoll and you'll see all of them.

* * *

 ** _ _ **After you empty the dishwasher,**__** Maria instructed Anna, **__**you can start on the third floor bedrooms. I want all the floors vacuumed today. Later, we'll take down all the drapes in the parlor and the den. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll steam the carpets in the second floor bedrooms.**__**

 ** _ _ **And you Miranda,**__** she turned to the other maid. **__**You can help Miss Babette with her dressing room. She hasn't unpacked everything yet. More of her belongings arrived on Saturday, so…...**__** Maria said, eyeing the hallway's grandfather clock, **__**once she wakes up, you can go in there and start. Mr Bruce already drove to work with his father. Mr Roger just left also. And Mrs Patman…**__** Maria turned to Anna again and gave her a warning look.

 ** _ _ **Don't even think of going into her bedroom before she gets ready and comes down for breakfast. You can start now with tidying Mr Roger's room. You can help her Miranda, until Miss Babette wakes up….**__**

Anna rolled her eyes as she left the kitchen and moved up the back stairs and towards Roger's bedroom. She was in no mood for the noise of the vacuum cleaner, especially this early on a Monday morning.

Miranda had been given the much better duty today. Well…..it figured. Miranda had been working in the home for fifteen years now. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Maria trusted her to cater to the newest member of the family. Miranda could always pull rank and order Anna around if she wanted to. Although… she was pleasant enough to work with, and they got along pretty well.

And, despite Maria's stern warnings, Miranda was always eager to trade stories about the members of the family. Like that juicy bit that Miranda shared about the time a few years ago….. when Mr Hank's father died and Mr Hank and Mrs Marie got into a huge fight about his will. That was last year after Anna gleefully informed her about the special "barbecue" that Mrs Marie set up in Mr Hank's honor. And the reason she set it up too!

She opened the door of Roger's room, and Anna noted that there wasn't much to be done. Mr Roger always made his own bed, and made an effort to keep his room neat and tidy. She went through the dressing room and into the bathroom and started spraying the tub while Miranda folded fresh laundry.

 ** _ _ **Mr Roger is a nice young man,**__** Miranda started, while she opened a drawer and placed some polo shirts on top of a neat pile. **__**I'm going to miss him when he moves. I remember when he first moved into this house. Mr Hank told me to unpack his clothes. He barely had enough to fill just one drawer. He only had one small suitcase. And his clothes… some of them had holes. And not for fashion like young people wear these days. The holes were there because his clothes were worn and old…**__**

 ** _ _ **Yeah, he's really nice,**__** Anna agreed, thinking of Roger's grey eyes with it's pale ring of gold in the center. She wiped the tub with a sheet of paper towel till it shone. **__**Mr Bruce is nice too.**__**

 ** _ _ **Mr Bruce?**__** Miranda snorted, trying not to laugh. She picked up a clothes brush from the bed.

 ** _ _ **He's uhhh well, he's something alright.**__**

Mr Bruce had come from France, seemingly with a more mature attitude than when he left. He had inquired about her family, her two sons, even her health. Things that he never gave a moment of thought before.

But she wondered how long that was going to last. Leopards never changed their spots. Mr Bruce had always been the boy who never made his own bed, never picked up his own clothes, never said thank you. He always had to have the newest toy, the best tennis coach, and then, and as he grew older, the prettiest girl in the back seat of his car. Although… how he ever fit them into the cramped space was still a mystery.

She had turned her eyes away when he was fifteen, and she started seeing him sneaking girls in and out of his bedroom, and she said nothing when, after he got his license, he would swipe a bottle of wine from the cellar and drive off in his black Porsche. She couldn't help but compare and contrast the two handsome young men who lived in this grand home. Bruce had been given a silver spoon and a fat piggy bank from birth, while Roger, in his younger years, was lucky if his drunk stepfather could stay off the bottle long enough to help pay rent for the three room dive he grew up in on the bad side of town.

Miranda was thoughtful, as she went on to brushing Roger's slacks. Ever since he had arrived, perhaps eight years ago, Roger was a bit of a calming and definitely positive force in this house. Especially….especially now with the ongoing tension between Mr Hank and Mrs Marie. It didn't make for a happy situation, for employers to set a frosty atmosphere in a household such as this one.

Miranda had the feeling, despite Sweet Valley's sunny forecast, that a hurricane was brewing. And it's epicenter was situated right here, in the Patman's red brick Georgian home. Mr Roger would be moving lower down the hill after he got married. It wasn't too far, just a few houses away. Every time Mrs Marie mentioned Roger's leaving, or his fiancee for that matter, her expression would sour as if she smelled a rat. The Patmans' servants didn't quite know how to treat Miss Lila Fowler. On one hand, they took their cues from their employers, to look down their noses at people like Lila, who was clearly an undesirable.

On the other hand, it was obvious that Roger, who treated them nicer than anyone else in the house, was smitten with the young woman. So they were more than cordial whenever she came around, and sufficiently aloof whenever Mrs Patman had Lila's name on her lips.

Miranda looked down at the shirts she was hanging and wondered why she was even bothering with them. All these clothes, that she was now putting away, she'd probably have to take them out and pack them soon enough. Perhaps as early as Friday. But Maria hadn't given her the instructions….yet.

For now, her main job now was to make Miss Babette as comfortable and welcome as possible. She finished the clothes, straightened the already made bed, and turned down the hall to see if her new mistress was awake…..

* * *

Babette stretched her slim arms over her head as a knock rapped on her bedroom door.

 ** _Come in,_** she said, as she yawned and flicked on the television.

 ** _Good Morning Miss Babette,_** the maid greeted as she walked into the room.

 ** _Bonjour,_** Babette nodded in return as she concentrated on the screen playing " **Wake up Sweet Valley,** " where the host talked about the celebrities who were expected to attended the Sunset Strip's hottest nightclub's anniversary bash.

 ** _Mrs Patman told me to tell you that Jeeves will drive you to the country club around eleven,_** Miranda interrupted. **_I've already washed and ironed the tennis dress you'll be wearing for the match._**

 ** _Merci,_** Babette replied to Miranda, who entered the dressing room and started opening her newly arrived trunks. Today she'd be going to the Valley country club with Marie and her friends. Something about a charity tennis match. Babette was fond enough of tennis, and while still in France, Bruce had proven to be more than a good player.

But she couldn't imagine anything more dull than spending all day with her mother in law and her stuffy, over middle aged friends. Babette wanted action, and not the type to be had on a tennis court. And she had done more than her share of charity work while a student at St Bernadette's Convent near Saussan.

Helping others was not one of Babette's priorities. Her world turned black after her mother had been cruelly taken away from her, and she seldom shed tears for anyone but herself. Except…..Babette reminisced….when she was sixteen, one of her school's faith missions had proven to be the most significant event in all her life.

She liked watching the morning shows, although sometimes she couldn't keep up with the lingo. Her English was improving, especially from watching The Young and the Beautiful, Dallas, and Falcon Crest while still in France. When she had first met Bruce, she had liked him right away. He was handsome, rich, and most importantly, an American.

Babette had once traveled to New York City as a youngster, and no other country appealed to her as much as the United States. While watching her favorite television shows, she had decided that she wanted to be a famous actress, and what better place to do that than in California? Like a gift from heaven, Bruce had practically fallen into her lap. He fell in love with her immediately, and pretty much worshiped her from the day they met. And that…she liked very much!

Despite their wealth, her childhood had been bleak. Her overly puritanical and religious father had put her in convent schools after her mother died in a hiking accident. Babette had only been five years old, and from then on, she had been mostly raised by nuns. She would go home on holidays, and it was only when she was home in their isolated chateau that she got a chance to watch television. And only when her Papa was not at home.

He considered his daughter's choice in American drama shows to be immoral and degenerate, just like the people who made and acted in them. Sometimes it seemed that her father could barely look at her... she reminded him too much of her dead mother. It was a miracle when he actually agreed to allow her to marry Bruce. She had graduated at eighteen, and gone back home to a father who was determined to push her in the direction of their next door neighbor, Antoine Faucher. But she could never marry Antoine. A life with him would have been even worse than one with her father. Antione's family was even more pious than her own. They even had their own chapel on their estate!

Besides... her heart lay elsewhere. Babette sighed dreamily. She had first met him at the École pour délinquant, a home for wayward, criminally inclined young men. She and her school mates had gone there to pray with the boys, most of them from broken homes, some of them already hardened into felons.

They wrote letters to each other throughout the years, ones that were void of passion, because it was well known that the nuns, as well as his wardens, were free to read them. She had graduated from the convent, and he was released from the school, and they quickly became lovers. Babette had shared her heart and her soul for the first time in her life.

And then…..he had gotten arrested, this time, for being involved in a money laundering operation. He was sentenced for ten years, and Babette's heart had died. She frequently imbibed on wine, took several other men to her bed, all unbeknownst to her father, but never had any desire to go further into a relationship with any of them. She had become numb, and her father assumed it was because she didn't want to marry Antoine.

Well, he was right, she didn't, but she had resigned herself to becoming his wife. It would be good for their families, joining their vineyards and their fortunes, making them all richer. She was going to agree. To make her father happy. That is…..until she met Bruce. The sexy American stranger with the light blue eyes and hopeless command of French, represented escape, a release into a new life, a new country, the land of opportunity, where the streets were paved with gold and dreams still came true.

She thought of her new circumstances and her new family. Hank and Marie liked her well enough, they thought her French heritage was a good addition to their bloodline. And they certainly liked her inheritance. And Roger…..Babette giggled to herself. He was certainly cute. She liked the intensity of his grey eyes and the way the stubborn lock of dark hair kept falling over his forehead. For a few mornings, she had gotten up early to jog with him, and it was well worth it to admire his lean but not thin, nicely shaped legs in his running shorts. Babette pursed her lips thoughtfully.

 _It's just too bad he's almost married. To her… Not that marriage ever stopped me anyway…..._

Her giggle turned into a frown of distaste. From the time she had arrived at their chateau, Lila looked like she was ready to scratch Babette's eyes out.

 _I'll be nice,_ Babette grinned to herself. _I won't try to steal Roger….not yet anyway..._

She got out of the bed, walked into the dressing room, passed by Miranda who was lining the drawers with cedar, and made her way to the bathroom. Marie Patman probably wanted company for breakfast. She again pondered her situation as she turned the tap in the shower. He'd never have her heart, but Bruce had proven to be a good lover, and, although Babette had had better, she was happy enough with his devotion and affections…. Her heart, her very essence for being alive was locked in a jail cell in the south of France. Bruce was a poor substitute, but he'd have to do...

For now...

Sweet Valley was a nice enough town, sleepier than she thought it would be, but according to Bruce, Hollywood was just over an hour away…...


	68. Chapter 68

Just a reminder. Italics means someone is speaking to them self, and bolded italics means someone is talking. If I had to put quotation marks on everything, I would just quit.

* * *

 ** _We're going to need this five minutes ago Jessica,_** Stuart Mearns demanded in his drippy nasal voice, popping his boxy head into the room where Jessica was busy preparing a color board. Jessica continued working, not even bothering to acknowledge his presence. Stuart was a complete geek, and unfortunately, one that couldn't be manipulated by her charms.

Although….Jessica grimaced, as she picked up a tube of glue and applied it to some labels...…sometimes she did notice his beady eyes lingering on her chest. And on her legs too! Of course...male attention was always welcome.

Except that admiration from Stuart, although he tried to hide it, didn't serve her any purpose. He had been cracking the whip all day. Jessica looked up and through the office window to see him pushing a dress form into a large storage closet.

Stuart's primary function was to make her life miserable. He was also in charge of supervising her this Monday afternoon, the very afternoon that had potential to be the most important one of her life.

 _I'm going to quit this job, then I'll never have to see him and his coke bottle glasses again!_ Jessica thought, as she pulled out an inventory list. Grace Fowler was away from her office, tending to Lila, and had left Stuart as taskmaster. In fact, Grace had been briefly in and mostly out for several days now, calling caterers, going over menus, importing wine, finalizing guest lists…..holding Lila's hand.

Jessica huffed in irritation. _Why is Lila so needy? How dare she take her mother away from me when I have important deadlines to make!_ Grace's absence meant that Stuart was the temporary boss, and it also meant more work for Jessica. And Jessica didn't like more work! Especially today! She stared at the clock above her head. It was just after two.

 _At this rate, I'll be late to my photoshoot!_

Jessica looked around at the office, thinking about how little she'd miss it once she was gone. She loved doing fashion shows, although...…even that was getting tiresome, especially since the models were the ones having all the fun. _The kind of fun I'll be having soon,_ Jessica mused, while opening up an envelope of silk swatches.

 _I really am going to miss working with Grace…but not that loser Stuart!_

Grace was the best boss on the planet. It definitely helped that Jessica was working for the mother of her best friend. Especially…...as a mother with a young child herself, Grace always understood that Jake came first. At least that's what Jessica told her whenever she needed an excuse for slacking off. Or heading to the beach to work on her tan.

She quickly placed her finished work on Grace's desk. It wasn't her best effort, but she had better things to do. Besides, it didn't matter. Today, or very soon from today, would be her last day. She sneaked out of the back door of the office before Stuart could see her leaving, ran to her car, got onto the freeway and headed north.

Just under two hours later, she saw the signs for San Fernando. She followed the exits to the Chatsworth area and turned into a one way street lined with low rise houses, a few apartment buildings, and some offices. It wasn't an area Jessica knew too well, she couldn't remember a time she had ever been there. She checked out the address that Brian had written for her and once she got in front of it, pulled into the parking lot.

She checked herself out in the mirror. The last thing she wanted was to look flustered. Jessica ran a brush through her hair and reapplied her crimson splash lipstick. She got out of the car and looked around. The building that loomed ahead, much to Jessica's disappointment, certainly didn't look glamorous.

 _But then again,_ she figured, _the sets inside are probably beautiful._ She had worked on enough sets herself to know that the outside didn't always show promise. The outside doesn't have to be too inviting.

 _Of course it doesn't Jessica,!_ she chided herself as she walked to the entrance. _A big time photographer has to keep things low key. Or he'd have all kinds of wannabes lining up out here for his attention!_

She pushed in the door and strutted inside. A raccoon eyed woman sat at the desk, yawning as she chatted on the phone. She put the receiver down, and stared blankly at Jessica.

 ** _Hi,_** Jessica said, as she gave her biggest smile. **_I'm Jessica. I have an appointment with Marcus._**

 ** _Have a seat,_** the receptionist pointed to a row of chairs. The woman picked up the phone and continued with her conversation. Jessica sat on one of the chairs, and put her head shots and purse on the seat next to her. She quickly became bored, sucking in her cheeks as the woman talked about the food she bought for her cat. After about five minutes, she hung up the phone, picked it up and dialed another set of numbers.

 ** _Yeah, she's here,_** the woman said. **_What girl?_** **_She's not coming today, I just spoke to her._** **_Uh huh. Yeah. MmmmHmmm. What's your shoe size hon?_**

 ** _Oh?_** Jessica said, seeing the woman was talking to her. **_Seven and a half._**

 ** _And your bra size?_**

 _What?_ Jessica almost scowled at the imposition. **_Thirty four C,_** she answered hesitantly.

Maybe they were looking for underwear that would fit under her clothes properly? She did it herself at work. Different types of underwear could make or break the magnificence of an outfit.

 ** _Yeah that's small, but it can work,_** she heard the woman say. ** _For now._**

 _Small?_ Jessica sneered. _She'd better not be talking about me! Small is those size zero models who are five foot ten! I have to stuff their bras sometimes!_ _Small is Elizabeth who I know still wears a B cup!_

The woman put the phone down and poured herself a cup of coffee. After five minutes of ignoring Jessica, she picked up the phone again, ready to dial.

 ** _Is Marcus here?_** Jessica asked, trying not to let the impatience lace her voice.

 ** _He's busy hon. Just give him five minutes._**

After thirty minutes of listening to her yapping on the phone, sipping her coffee and popping her gum, Jessica eyed the woman in irritation.

 ** _Is there a bathroom?_**

 ** _Out this door, four doors down,_** the woman motioned, without looking up. Jessica grabbed her purse and walked out to the hallway. All she wanted was to stretch her legs and splash some water on her face to freshen up. She peered at her reflection in a large mirror along the way.

 _Not bad Jess…. considering how tired and famished I am!_

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she only ate a salad for the day. In fact, she had been eating salad for the past week. Except for the time at Bruce's party where she was eating one treat after the other, Jessica had been watching her diet, ever since Brian gave her Marcus' number. It couldn't hurt to lose a couple of pounds.

 _Now which door did she say? Right or left,?_ Jessica thought as she went along. _It must be this one._

She turned the knob and pushed the forth door open. The opened room was brightly lit and Jessica was almost blinded with the gleaming bulbs overhead. She got accustomed to the glare and scanned the room. It was then her heart stopped. In the middle of a busy scene, and on a pink patent leather couch, sat two women, naked as the day they were born, kissing each other. The only thing they were wearing was garish makeup and hideous heels that looked to be five inches. A muscular guy stood smoking in his underwear while someone was rubbing bronzer on his body. Jessica's stomach turned and her jaw dropped as she watched a photographer snapping away as the two women fondled each other. There were plenty of other people in the room, and Jessica knew enough to know that this certainly wasn't high end fashion.

 ** _I'm not working with him_** ,! one of the women said. **_Where's Tony?_**

 ** _I don't want to work with you either,_** the almost naked man said, lighting another cigarette.

 ** _Well_** **_I'm not staying here one minute after six,_** one of the other men said. **_You better get to it Brittney or you don't get paid!_**

The woman who objected got off the couch and stormed off in her impossible shoes. At that moment, Jessica had seen enough. She turned on her heel and ran back out to the reception area to see a man leafing through her photos.

 ** _Hello hello hello little lady,_** a man said as he spotted her. **_You must be Jessica,_** he smiled with approval. **_Brian told me you'd be coming._**

 ** _You're Marcus,? The photographer?_** Jessica managed to squeak, still repulsed by the thoughts of what she saw a minute ago.

 ** _In the flesh_**. **_And,_** he leered at her. **_Brian told me all about you. Mmmhmm._** **_Uh huh._** He rubbed the hair on his goatee. **_Ready to start?_**

 ** _I….You…_**.For once in her life, Jessica was speechless. **_I…I don't think this is the place for me._**

 ** _Come on babe._** He rubbed his hands together. **_You're just as sweet as Brian told me you'd be. Don't tell me you're shy._** He picked up her photos. ** _I already know you look really good on film._**

 ** _Just come on in, we'll take a few shots. Solo,_** he winked. **_You don't have to work with anyone today. Except me,_** he nodded slowly.

A wave of nausea overtook her and Jessica yanked her folder from him. Without a word, she went to the exit, pushed the door and practically ran to her car. She started the vehicle and drove, not really caring where she was going, her nerves rattled. Of all the slimy sleazy, humiliating encounters to be had in life, this had to be the worst. Jessica had never felt more used, more degraded. _All her plans, all her dreams!_ Her lip began to tremble and her vision suddenly blurred with tears. With shaky hands Jessica pulled up to a gas station, turned off the engine, placed her head on the steering wheel and started to cry…...

* * *

 ** _So what time does Adrienne arrive?_** Mrs Abigail Wexford asked Elizabeth, as she placed a strip of adorable baby chick stickers in a small pink basket. She reached out to grab a bunny eared shaped pencil, and placed it near the stickers.

 ** _She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago,_** Elizabeth answered, looking at the fine imperial clock on the mantle. **_You know how the train is late out of Grand Central sometimes. And it's Friday. There's lots of traffic today._**

 ** _Actually I don't,_** Mrs Wexford laughed. **_Elias would never let me take the train out of the city!,_** she grimaced, referring to her loyal driver. **_And neither would Margo._** Her old eyes twinkled. **_See how well my servants take care of me? Speaking of which….. Have you and Nicholas found anyone yet? You know Elizabeth,_** she said, without giving Elizabeth a chance to respond….. She looked up and around at the coffered wood ceiling, and admired the intricately painted English hunting scenes within the paneled walls. **_Whoever you hire, will have to pass Monica's test. She's been working in this house for Eleanor for thirty years now… it's home to her. She knows every nook, every cranny, and she wants it treated with respect. She'll have to come here and interview potential replacements with you. And I suppose Eleanor will want to get a word in about who ends up working in this house._**

Abigail's friend Louise sniffed as she popped a chocolate in her mouth. **_Good help is so hard to find these days._** She reached out her hand for another chocolate, and Elizabeth marveled at the size of the ruby on her finger. **_Well Elizabeth, have you interviewed anyone?_**

Elizabeth's face reddened. _How am I…an everyday girl from California supposed to know anything about hiring maids?_

 ** _Not yet,_** she replied. ** _We're not quite ready to live here full time yet,_** Elizabeth admitted. ** _Although….I'm pretty sure Nicholas' office will complete their transition after the summer. Half of his firm is staying in the city, while the other half is moving here._** Elizabeth could feel their curious eyes as the older women all scrutinized her.

 _Please don't ask me if I'm pregnant,_ she pleaded silently as she tied a bow around a completed basket.

Conversations about moving to Greenwich were usually met with hints and suggestions about babies. Just last week, Elizabeth wanted to crawl her way into a pit, one deep enough to contain her embarrassment when one of Eleanor's friends, who was probably even older than Nicholas' aunt, took it upon herself to recommend the best positions for conceiving. Elizabeth's jaw had almost dropped in disbelief to hear the elderly woman's details.

 ** _That's how I had my Andrew,_** she declared proudly. **_Nine months later he was born. Exactly on the date!_**

 ** _Ahhh…. I uhhhh….I'll keep that in mind,_** Elizabeth replied, still mortified.

Elizabeth was seated in the dining room, preparing gifts for a children's egg hunt and party on Sunday. She had agreed to play hostess to Abigail and her friends, and although she didn't have a maid to serve them, or catered food to pass around, the women looked happy enough, munching on the small sandwiches and drinking the lemonade she had scurried to make just this morning.

 ** _And what about you Elizabeth,?_** Abigail's friend Maggie queried as she wrapped chocolate eggs in colored tissue paper. **_Are you going to keep working in the city?_**

 ** _For now yes,_** Elizabeth told her. ** _After the summer, I'm not so sure. The party season will soon start up on Long Island so I'll be really busy working,_** she continued, trying not to laugh at the look on Maggie's face.

 ** _Long Island!_** Maggie huffed. ** _Elizabeth! Don't tell me you're spending the season there! Our summer parties in Greenwich are so much better than those trashy bacchanalias filled with all the riff raff from Manhattan! And the locals in South Hampton with their tacky Mc Mansions that they rent out for thousands a week!_** **_Hmmm! It looks like the same construction company builds the same house over and over. Huge, soulless, no character, hideous recessed lighting everywhere, no charm whatsoever!_**

Elizabeth bit her lip and shrugged. **_Well….Nicholas and I had a lot of fun out there last summer. And he's thinking of finally bringing his boat over here from California. Every time we've gone out on the water, we've had to charter from the yacht club. He wants to take me around Montauk. And we might sail to Block Island._**

 ** _Now that is a place I would recommend,_** a woman named Stella added to the conversation.

Elizabeth had met Stella at her wedding. But she couldn't remember whether her last name was Smythe or Blythe.

 ** _Block Island is heavenly,_** Stella continued. ** _It's not even twenty miles from Montauk. My parents first started spending summers there when I was a child and we lived in Rhode Island. We have a cottage there Elizabeth, so whenever you're ready, just tell me and I'll give you the key. We'll have our care taker prepare the place for you.…_**

 ** _Thank you Stella,_** Elizabeth smiled graciously. ** _That's very kind of you._** She was still getting used to calling these women by their first names, and living in a world where people had ritzy homes everywhere, and doled them out like small pieces of candy.

 ** _It's a lot better than Martha's Vineyard for sure,_** Stella continued.

 ** _Well Martha's Vineyard is overrated._** Louise agreed. ** _And Block Island is the best place to get away from the crowd in Newport._**

 ** _Lance is playing in Newport this summer,_** Abigail informed them.

A woman named Michelle spoke from across the table. **_Is he,? Mitchel will be golfing in Newport in August,_** she told them, referring to her husband. She looked from side to side dramatically. **_I won't be going with him,_** she sniffed. **_I'm taking my grandchildren to Mustique._**

 _Uh oh,_ Elizabeth thought. On her wedding day, she recalled Mitchel eyeing her, and all the other young women in his vision, for far much longer than what was considered appropriate.

 _There must be a problem there. Knowing Abigail, I'll hear all about it later._

The woman raised her brow and peered at Abigail. ** _Speaking of Lance. Where is your grandson?_**

 ** _He has a temporary job at Bedfordshire Academy, coaching the youngsters with their riding. Their regular instructor got the measles, can you believe that?_**

Abigail turned to Elizabeth, handing her a pair of scissors. **_Which is pretty funny, because he got kicked out of there when he was sixteen. In fact, that is where he first met Nicholas. I remember Nicholas coming here some weekends, and staying with Eleanor. Sometimes he'd bring his friends. Lance would too._** Abigail shook her head. **_They'd all get together and raise a ruckus like all young boys do. The school is just a bit of an hour north of here._**

 ** _Yes I know,_** Elizabeth smiled. **_Nicholas told me all about it. He took me up there before we got married, to see his old haunts. I was really impressed with the campus. And the academics are excellent._**

 ** _Well, it's a shame my grandson didn't have too long to benefit from their curriculum._** Abigail lowered her voice. **_After getting expelled, he got thrown out of Westminster too. So we enrolled him at Adderbury. Which he hated because there are no girls there. After getting caught at an off campus party drinking with the principal's daughter, my son sent him to St Michael's in Rhode Island, and he managed to graduate, but only after his father gave a generous gift to the school library. The only reason he behaved himself in Rhode Island is because Edward threatened to put him in either military school or Immaculate Redemption Christian Academy, where every waking hour is spent either in class or in the chapel._** She put her fingers on her temples and sighed. **_That boy….._**

 ** _Although, he seems to be behaving himself these days, and I think he really likes Adrienne. Which is why I'm so happy you invited her this weekend Elizabeth. Lance is coming back tomorrow morning. When he went to Bedfordshire, he couldn't wait for Fridays so he could come home. But now, he really likes being there and guiding the children._**

 ** _Well, school is not for everyone,_** Elizabeth thought aloud. ** _He's doing what he loves, and he's happy._**

 ** _He is,_** Abigail agreed, ** _but I wish he would settle down. None of us are getting any younger. I should threaten to adopt a baby girl from Appalachia and leave all my money to her if he doesn't give me a great grandchild soon._**

Her eyes were suddenly sad. **_I wouldn't have it any other way, for him to live elsewhere I mean. It gets lonely, in the house. Whenever he goes up to Maine to see his parents, I count down the minutes till he gets back. I always regret that his mother didn't have another baby….._**

 ** _Speaking of babies…_**

 _Oh God, not again!_ Elizabeth remained silent while the other women prattled on about who was pregnant, and who had just given birth. To her relief, the doorbell rang and she excused herself to answer it. She opened the door and saw Adrienne, her petite frame clad in a floral spring dress.

 ** _Thank God you're here,_** she said giving her friend a quick hug. Elizabeth hung her jacket and led Adrienne into the powder room where she washed her hands and freshened up. Adrienne entered the room, a shy, hesitant smile on her pale face as she saw several pairs of curious eyes, ready to scrutinize her. For someone so small, she made quite the impression, with her ivory skin and striking, almost black eyes. After bringing her around the room to meet everyone, she sat next to Elizabeth at the mahogany dining table, and within half an hour, the two friends were deep in their work, catching up on old times and sharing dreams for the future.

 ** _I feel so out of place,!_** Adrienne whispered as she glued some paper ears on to a bunny sign. ** _I mean they're all so….._**

 ** _Rich?_** Elizabeth finished for her, as stretched her arms and put her hair in a lose ponytail.

 ** _You don't think they look down on me for being a dancer do you?_**

 ** _Of course not! I work for a gossipy magazine and they like me well enough._ ** Elizabeth laughed. _**At least I hope so.**_

 ** _You came at the right time actually,_** Elizabeth smirked conspiratorially. She lowered her voice, looking at the women around the table, stuffing prize cards in envelopes. **_I should be thanking you. They're probably so busy talking about you and Lance, they've forgotten about me completely. I'm stale news and I like it like that. At the rate things are going, they'll soon ask me what college I'm sending my first born to!_**

Adrienne sighed. ** _I'm not exactly the upper east side. I mean, Liz! I'm from a farm in Wisconsin. There's no Prada there!_**

Elizabeth nodded slowly. **_We are a long way from Williamsburg aren't we?_**

 ** _From Williamsburg….and….._** Adrienne's eyes were wistful ** _….the one stop light town I grew up in._**

Elizabeth smiled. **_Do you miss it?_**

 ** _Sometimes,_** Adrienne responded. She wrinkled her nose. **_Not the mud and the cow patties. My parents thought I was insane when I told them I was moving to New York to be a professional dancer._**

 ** _And as for Williamsburg, well, I still have the pleasure of going back there._** She giggled suddenly. ** _We have a mouse living behind the stove, and our new roommate doesn't want to kill it._**

Elizabeth eyed her curiously. ** _How is that working out by the way?_**

 ** _Well, he hasn't come up with the rent for two months._** Adrienne sighed.

 ** _And I can hear him snoring through the wall._** ** _Just one of the joys of sharing an apartment..._**

Elizabeth nodded knowingly, almost feeling guilty, that she had moved out. She was in the position to offer her friend money, but she knew Adrienne would never accept it. As conversation flowed around the table, she got up and grabbed a pinata shaped like Humpty Dumpty, and started stuffing it with candy and small toys.

Her in laws had called last night to announce that they'd be soon coming for a visit. Nicholas' father would be spending some time in Boston, and knowing Skye, she would probably decide to stay close to Elizabeth and her son. As much as she was looking forward to seeing them, she was apprehensive at the thought of Skye's questioning looks while staring at her belly…...


	69. Chapter 69

_**And to think, I wasted money by paying for our room at the Bel Age!**_ Jessica said to herself, still steaming over what happened on Monday.

It was late Friday, and she was watching Hollywood Tonight, her favorite evening show. For the whole week, she'd been miserable. Jake was with Todd at his parents' home, and Jessica hadn't even bothered to come up with a decent lie about why she didn't join them.

 _He probably lied about having his wallet stolen, just like he made me believe he was a big time talent agent!_

How was she going to get even? Maybe she should call him back and arrange to meet him. She imagined herself, in his bed, smiling sexily, pursing her lips for a kiss while hiding a meat cleaver behind her back. _That'll show him!_ Or she could slash his tires and key his car. No, she'd use the meat cleaver on the car.

 _That's after I remove it from his back!_ Or…she could go to his apartment and cook for him, and then "accidentally" burn the place down, with him in it!…..

* * *

 ** _How dare you send me to that sleaze, to that pervert,!_** Jessica had screamed into the phone at Brian. It was the Tuesday morning after her disastrous and demeaning Monday afternoon, and Todd had just left for a conference in Los Angeles. Jessica was so distraught, she couldn't even get herself up to go to work.

That geek Stuart was probably sitting by the clock, counting the minutes that she was late. She hoped that he wouldn't tattle on her about her slacking off at work. She'd just have to smooth it over with Grace, just like she always did. As soon as Todd drove off, Jessica pounced on the phone and dialed Brian's number.

 ** _I went there and have never felt more sick in my life,!_** she yelled.

A mumble came over the line. ** _Hmmmm, who's this?_**

 ** _It's Jessica dammit!_**

 ** _Look Babe,_** Brian's sleepy voice yawned over the receiver. **_I gave you a great opportunity. What's your problem?_**

 ** _Great? You call that great?_**

 ** _Come on Jess. You can't be that naive. Everyone knows what the San Fernando valley is famous for. Marcus could have done wonders for your career._**

 ** _Oh yeah, like being on a video jacket in the smut section of Hollywood Cassette is furthering my career!_**

Brian yawned again. **_I'm sure he'll be willing to give you another chance. You're certainly what he likes. Look Jess, if it's about being nervous, why don't you come over and we'll have a practice session? Or we can meet in LA. The usual place._**

 ** _I never want to see you again,! you... you…..._**

 ** _Whatever Jessie. You know what they say. Easy come easy go. But it's your loss. I could have taken you places._**

Jessica blazed at his suggestion. **_The only place I want you to go to is the hottest pit in hell!_**

Jessica had furiously slammed the phone down on the table next to her bed...

* * *

Much as she would have liked to, she couldn't do a damn thing except suck it up and move on. There was no way she'd be able to get away with it, not even something as harmless as removing the air from his tires. Brian would know it was her, and Todd would find out and…...

Todd… He was like an albatross around her neck. But she couldn't divorce him. Leaving him would mean she'd have to leave this house. Or would she? She didn't know too much about divorce law, but there were so many cases of women who got to keep their house after a divorce. But she didn't want to talk to her father, or even Steven about it. She remembered her father, two years ago, walking her down the aisle, turning towards her, his face full of doubt.

 ** _Are you sure that this is really what you want Jessica?_** Ned had whispered.

 ** _Yes Daddy,_** Jessica had told him, her smile brilliant, her whole essence determined to become Mrs Todd Wilkins.

 _That was so long ago,_ Jessica mused. A lifetime ago when she looked beautiful in her white form fitting dress with all the promise of a wonderful life. Jessica sighed. She couldn't go to her father. It would be too embarrassing to admit she'd made a mistake. That she sacrificed her sister for this!

 _If we divorce, Todd will probably want to sell the house._

He always had a snide comment to make every time the mortgage bill came in the mail. In fact, he had a snide comment to make whenever any bill came in the mail. And whenever it was time to pay Pilar and Marta. Jessica shrugged. That wasn't her problem. So what if she liked nice things? So what if she wanted to give her son the best. Didn't Jake deserve everything good in life?

 ** _I can't believe I was ever crazy enough to think I was in love with that loser,!_** she huffed. Jessica pulled a lock of hair and studied it. She looked at the bed next to her and looked at a sleeveless, A-line grape colored gown, personally designed by Grace Fowler. Lila's wedding was tomorrow. She was going to be a bridesmaid, although, she wasn't a maiden. Neither were Cara and Amy. But it didn't matter. They weren't sticking strictly to tradition.

The fact that she wasn't matron of honor didn't bother her in the least. As much as she loved weddings, she was in no mood to see her best friend beginning a new, exciting chapter in her life while she was stuck with her stale, boring history book of a husband. All her plans had gone up in smoke. And she couldn't tell anyone about it. It was too humiliating.

Except…Elizabeth. Elizabeth would understand. She would have held Jessica's hand through the whole ordeal. In fact, Elizabeth would have probably warned her in the first place. She would have seen right through Brian. She might have said " _I told you so"_ with all her annoying self righteousness, but she'd also find a way to make it all better. But she wasn't here.

Lila was too busy with her wedding, Cara was too busy with her children and her new job, and Amy was too busy eating curly fries and buying baby clothes to listen to her troubles. Her mother would have been horrified to know her daughter was not only cheating on her husband, but had almost gotten trapped in a vile underworld, so far removed from sleepy Sweet Valley and the way she was raised.

She didn't know who to be most mad at…. Lila for having Brian at her New Year's party and introducing her to him in the first place, or Elizabeth, who was not on hand to caution her and cater to her bruised ego _._

 _I don't need either of them!_

Elizabeth was obviously still in love with Todd. That's why she was being so stubborn!

 _I have what she wants,_ Jessica decided. _Well, I'll show her for treating me this way. As long as I stay married to Todd, I'll be sticking it to Elizabeth!_ _I tried to be nice, and she's rejected me every time._

She pulled out her head shots from her bedside table and went through them one by one. She looked as good as any of the supermodels on the billboards and on television.

 ** _I will be famous someday,_** she vowed. **_Jessica Wakefield does not give up!_**

* * *

Almost twenty hours later, Jessica stood near the English garden of a most delightful estate, that featured impressive fountains, a mansion of beautiful rooms, magnificent exterior decor, and all the glamour and riches one could ever dream of. Lila's wedding and reception were being held at Greystone mansion in Beverly Hills and everyone was captivated, their hearts warm at the sight of the bride and groom, dancing in the middle of the Cypress walk.

There must have been five hundred well wishers from all around Southern California. The Patmans and the Fowlers seemed to have been in competition with each other, trying to see who could invite the most guests. There were toasts from George Fowler, a few from Henry Patman, and even one from Bruce. George Fowler gritted his teeth while shaking Henry Patman's hand, smiled happily while dancing with his daughter, and was frequently seen chasing after his two year old son, who was dressed in a tuxedo stained with cake icing.

Marie Patman had more tears than smiles, obviously upset about the fact that the boy she once thought not good enough to sit at her dining table was leaving their family home. Although she hadn't quite warmed up to Lila, Babette Patman thought the whole affair was wonderful, there were plenty of celebrities there to capture her attention.

Jessica sneered as she saw Enid Rollins, her daughter and boyfriend. She soured more when she spotted Heather Malone, her slender body clad in a tight, pale yellow mini dress. She saw Caroline Chambers, and wondered how she and her husband had managed to get an invitation to the grand affair.

A gnat buzzed around her ear, and she swiped her hand in irritation, wondering if her perfume was attracting it. The insect was indeed a pest, but the person who was annoying her the most, was her own husband. He was determined to rain on the parade, and to not enjoy himself. Todd was standing around moping, looking as miserable as a rain cloud, and as they did at home, Jessica was doing the most to avoid him.

Jessica had to admit that Lila looked beautiful. Her Italian lace dress fit her five foot seven frame to perfection. And Roger…..Jessica had never seen him look so handsome. Among the throngs of people, two in particular stood out, and there was no doubt of the uncanny resemblance between them and the lovely bride.

After the nuptials, Lila pulled her mother aside in an obvious panic. ** _You invited him?_** she screeched when she saw Gerald Baker out on the lawn, making the most of the never ending champagne. ** _And who's that with him? Is that his daughter? My sister? Today is not the day to be making one big happy family!_**

 ** _He saw the announcement in the Valley News,_** Grace replied. **_He called just this morning and asked if they could come. I didn't even know he was back in town. I couldn't exactly say no._**

Jessica cringed as Gerald got in line and started doing the electric slide. She was trying her hardest not to laugh at his clumsy, obviously booze tinged dance moves. He was wearing an ill fitting electric blue suit, faux snake skin cowboy boots, and had pulled his greasy grey streaked hair into a ponytail. She watched as he lit a cigarette and tossed the match on the lawn.

 ** _Oh God, doesn't he see the no smoking sign?_** Lila moaned.

 ** _I'll go talk to him,_** Grace said.

Jessica couldn't help but be amused. Lila had always been her biggest rival. So she didn't mind seeing her brought down a peg or two. And what better way to spice up the entertainment aspect than for her long lost daddy to create a spectacle? Babette, who was standing next to her, had no misgivings about relishing in the humor of Lila's predicament, and laughed out loud at Gerald's antics.

Caroline had already given her an earful about the situation with Lila's biological father. The two of them started talking, and Jessica found that she was fun to converse with, despite the fact that she didn't have the best command of the English language. She had told Jessica about how she was bored with spending full days with Marie Patman, so Jessica took pity on her and invited her to the beach the next day...…

* * *

Elizabeth put down her text book, satisfied that she had a full grasp of the material, yet questioned her decision to go back to school. She'd been taking things slowly, and only had time for one course, Media Strategy Formulation, a class that met twice a week during the semester. Her latest class would bring her up to twenty seven credits, and she had thirty three more to go. Sometimes, she wondered if she'd ever finish. But she trudged on, and made a considerable effort to excel, knowing that she'd get there eventually.

Her plan was to take two courses over the summer that would last for six weeks, and that would give her and Nicholas a chance to take that sailing trip he was so excited about. She smiled, thinking about how thrilled he would get every time he mentioned it.

A memory of another time, years ago, wiped the smile off her lovely face.

* * *

It was right after Todd had moved away from Sweet Valley. Nicholas had invited her to watch him race his yacht, and she had agreed, since she was going to cover the tournament for her school's newspaper. Despite her hesitancy, Elizabeth had gotten caught up in the thrill of the regatta, and thoroughly enjoyed the festivities. After beating Bruce Patman, Nicholas was granted the blue ribbon in the race.

He had come over and hugged her, beaming with happiness, insisting that he won because she was there watching and cheering him on. He had then invited her to an after party at the Morrow estate. The look on his face was so hopeful, so full of longing, and she almost declined, because she wanted to stay home, in her room, writing a letter to Todd, and waiting by the phone in case he called from Vermont.

* * *

 ** _If I could go back and slap sense into myself I would,_** she said, as she went into the kitchen, removed a pan of seared mahi mahi from the stove, and placed it on the counter next to her. Nicholas loved the way she prepared the fish with tomatoes and lemon butter sauce, and always managed to wheedle her into giving him a portion of her share. There was mushroom and spinach lasagna baking in the oven, and she set the timer for fifteen more minutes when she was alerted to a rattle of the lock and an opening of the door.

 ** _E-liz-a-beth…._** Nicholas' voice called out slowly to her, indicating he was home. She smiled softly on hearing his voice. After long hours of work, the best part of her day was sitting and unwinding with him, and they usually started by eating dinner, or cuddling on the living room couch, watching the lights of the sky scrapers in front of them. Whoever was home first would start cooking, or sometimes, she and Nicholas would go out on the town to enjoy one of the city's numerous restaurants. Much as they would have liked to order takeout from a reputable establishment, there weren't too many options in their still developing neighborhood.

 _And_ ….Elizabeth thought as she looked out to the south and left of her… _development was certainly happening._ As the realtor Mr Avery predicted, more capitalists and financiers were discovering the western Queens area, and there were already three new buildings under construction, all of which promised to be as tall as the one Elizabeth lived in.

Except for the park that was gradually making a presence along the east river in front of her, there was no land available in front of her for building, and no threat of obstruction of her magnificent views. She often looked down from her living room windows and observed several landscapers busily planting trees, creating walkways and grassy playing fields, restoring the wood planked piers and boardwalk, and transforming the former gritty dock facility into a waterfront promenade that was sure to attract more investors and potential residents.

She lowered the heat on the stove where she was preparing brocolli rabe with caramelized onions, and walked out to greet Nicholas. He was standing in the living room holding a large wrapped box, and to Elizabeth, looked very alluring, dressed in a charcoal suit, his shirt buttons opened and his tie loosened .

 ** _I have a present for you,_** Nicholas grinned widely, his eyes crinkling as he put the box on the center table. Elizabeth looked at him with curiosity as the box started shaking, and her heart beat with excitement as she at once guessed what it was.

 ** _It has to be a pet,!_** she exclaimed, as she lifted the lid then gasped at the sight. In the box sat an adorable golden retriever puppy, this one more than a few shades lighter than gold. There was a red satin ribbon tied around it's neck and it's floppy soft ears were covered with almost white fur. Elizabeth knew it was an indication that the dog probably wouldn't get much darker than it already was, and it's color would probably develop into somewhere between cream and white. The puppy wagged it's tail and opened it's mouth to yawn and Elizabeth's heart melted.

 ** _Ohhhhhh, he's so precious! He's the cutest little thing!_** She looked up at Nicholas, her eyes shining with awe. **_Where did you get him?_**

 ** _Him?_** Nicholas said mischievously. **_Look again._**

Elizabeth flipped the dog over and examined it. ** _It's a girl! Nicholas!…. Awwwww, I love her! And I love you for bringing her to me!_** She placed the puppy on the floor and threw her arms around Nicholas as they watched the furry creature sniffing her way around the hardwood floor. **_When did you get her?_**

Nicholas ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the radiance on her face. **_I left work a little early and drove up to Westchester before I came here. One of my clients had puppies and asked me if I wanted one._**

 ** _Nicholas, she's beautiful,_** Elizabeth laughed with delight as the puppy ran sniffing towards the kitchen, obviously tempted by the smell of food. **_How old is she?_**

 ** _About six weeks old._**

 ** _I love her,_** Elizabeth continued, ** _but…_** she looked up at him.

 ** _But what?_** Nicholas' eyes darkened with concern.

 ** _She won't stay like this forever. This building has a fifty pound maximum for dogs. What are we going to do when she's fully grown? Prince Albert was way over fifty pounds. And they grow really fast too._**

 ** _You can hide her in your purse,?_** he teased. ** _The one that looks like a suitcase._**

 ** _Very funny,_** Elizabeth laughed along. She then put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. **_My purse isn't that big._**

The puppy made her way into the bedroom and Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at her. **_On Monday, I'm not going to want to leave this place with her here all alone._**

Nicholas stretched, tired from sitting in his car and driving back to the city. **_We'll figure that out when the time comes._**

 ** _Do we have any supplies?_**

Nicholas raised his dark brow. **_Supplies?_**

 ** _You know….. food, lots of old newspaper, a bowl, shampoo, a brush, toys, a crate for training, although…I hate the thought of leaving her in there. We'll need a bed too, but we should probably wait until she gets older._**

 ** _I have some food in the car,_** Nicholas replied. ** _I'll have to go back down and get it._**

 ** _And?_** Elizabeth looked at him pointedly.

Nicholas shrugged sheepishly. ** _Not much else. I admit, I didn't think too far ahead. I just couldn't wait to bring her to you. How about we wait till tomorrow to get the rest of the stuff? She has plenty to eat._**

Elizabeth folded her arms and shook her head. ** _Wait? Absolutely not! She'll make puddles all over the floor if we don't start training her right away. We have to have newspaper,_** she stressed. **_You'd better march to the pet store and get everything we need. Or else. No dinner,!_** she teased.

 ** _And…._** her aqua eyes glowed impishly as she moved closer to him. **_No dessert either!_**

 ** _No dessert?_** Nicholas asked, catching her meaning as she put her hands on her hips and slowly shook her head again. He picked up his keys from the table and couldn't help but be tickled at the serious expression on her face. ** _Yes Mam,_** he said humbly. ** _I'll be right back._** He pulled off his tie and kissed her on the lips.

 ** _Thank you,_** Elizabeth whispered in his ear and watched as he exited out the door.

She went to the kitchen and picked up the puppy, who stared at her with big brown eyes while she cuddled it's soft body to her chest. Memories of Jessica flooded her mind, and she thought of the time when her sister first brought Prince Albert to their home and the two of them conspired to hide him from their parents. Although they were supposed to share duties, Elizabeth was the one who catered more to his needs, while Jessica seldom did anything except play with him. She loved him as much as Elizabeth did, but always had something too urgent to do that prevented her from walking him, or giving him a bath in the yard, or washing his bowls with the hose outside.

 ** _What will we call you cutie?_** Elizabeth laughed as the dog started gnawing at the fabric on her collar. She shifted her finger from side to side and stared at the puppy following her movements. **_I can only think of boy names._** She put her down and went to the kitchen. Elizabeth washed her hands and moved to the stove where her broccoli rabe had almost turned into a soggy mess. **_Nicholas won't mind,_** she shrugged. The puppy suddenly appeared, with Nicholas' leather belt in it's mouth.

 ** _Uh oh,_** Elizabeth said aloud. **_He will mind that though. Bad girl! Put that down!_** Elizabeth gently pulled the belt away and examined the tough brown material. Aside from wetness, it appeared untouched, the puppy's little teeth were no match for the thickness of the belt. Elizabeth smiled at the dog's innocent expression.

 ** _We just won't tell him then. But I see you have a naughty streak!_** At her words, the puppy rolled over, exposing her silky belly, just calling out to be petted.

 ** _And sly too…. charming when you want to be. Like a fox. Or….._** Elizabeth's eyes widened. ** _A vixen! Hmmmmm. How about…. we call you….. Vixen._** The dog yipped in response. **_Vixen it is,!_** she smiled and she reached out for another hug…..


	70. Chapter 70

Three months later, a not quite house broken Vixen lay on the bed as Nicholas stroked her longer, new textured fur. She loved staying in the bed with her master and mistress, instead of her own bed in the living room. Sometimes, Nicholas would send her outside and shut the door behind him. Whenever he tossed her a treat, she would run to get it, and she soon understood that it was a trick to get her out of the room. She didn't know what they were doing in there, but she learned not to whine, scratch or cry by the door. If she was a good girl, they'd let her back in for the night. Sometimes…...

 ** _My parents are coming over with something special,_** Nicholas said.

 ** _What is it,?_** Elizabeth turned to face him.

 ** _It's a surprise,_** he grinned, his green eyes twinkled in the dimness of their bedroom. **_Not a big one, but I'm sure you'll like it._**

 ** _What can be better than this,?_** she smiled, as she placed Vixen on the floor. Elizabeth knew that she was spoiling her by letting her stay in their room, but she couldn't bear the thought of always leaving her outside while they slept.

 ** _You'll see,_** Nicholas winked. **_It's something we've already talked about. I'm pretty excited about it myself._**

 ** _Alright,_** Elizabeth said, as she wrapped her arms around him. **_But I think I already know what it is. It's about your boat._** She raised her brow. ** _Am I right? Your dad had it sent here and it's finally arrived._**

 ** _How did you guess?_**

 ** _Because,_** she chuckled while gently touching the tip of his nose with her index finger, ** _someone has been very excited lately and can't talk about anything else._** She kissed the small dimple in his chin and buried her face in his neck.

 ** _Oh? So you've been paying attention. Dad's going to Boston and we're going to have to put up with Mom for a little while._**

 ** _I don't mind,_** Elizabeth shrugged. ** _We can have her watch Vixen instead of leaving her at the daycare,_** she giggled…..

* * *

Two weeks later, in a blazing mid July, the Morrows arrived on the east coast. Elizabeth and Nicholas went to Greenwich to meet them, with Vixen in tow. On a hot summer Saturday afternoon, Elizabeth handed Skye her sunblock before they headed out for the day.

 ** _It's really light, not greasy,_** Elizabeth told her. **_And I don't ever burn or get any hint of a tan so it must be working,_** she continued, as Skye placed a large brimmed hat on her head and started applying the lotion on her face and neck.

 ** _It goes on really nicely,_** Skye commented, as she squeezed a dollop for the back of her hands. She looked at the brand. **_And it doesn't make me look like I'm wearing a mask. Much better than the one I use now. I'll have to start buying it._**

 _Jessica would throw it away and hand me a bottle of baby oil instead,_ Elizabeth mused, as Skye took in her appearance in the hallway's pier mirror. She looked every bit the fashion model, with her dramatic poise and large sunglasses.

Elizabeth gave Vixen a hug, hating to leave her alone in the house. The dog wasn't quite used to the large mansion yet. They had taken her there a few times, but home for her was their apartment. They walked out to the car, where Kurt and Nicholas were anxiously waiting for them. They started up the jeep and drove for two minutes to Greenwich's Boat and Yacht Club.

 _We could have walked,_ Elizabeth thought, as they parked the vehicle near the entrance. She had been to the club a few times before when Nicholas had taken her out on the water, and as his wife, she was a member. She followed along, holding Nicholas' hand as they entered the coolness of the air conditioned complex. There were several offices, conference rooms, a small snack bar, a gourmet restaurant, and attached to it, a large dining hall that could serve as a ballroom.

There were several facilities and accommodations for long at sea travelers who needed to feel the solidity of earth under their feet. The entire complex was decorated with a charming age old nautical theme, and there were numerous photographs of the yearly regattas, prized windjammers, and premiere members of the club. The establishment hosted several social events throughout the year, bringing in boating enthusiasts from all over the country and beyond.

Nicholas pulled Elizabeth closer to him, radiant with excitement. **_I can't wait for us to go out there,_** he whispered, his clear green eyes glimmering as they approached the doors to the waterfront. As they advanced out the back exit towards the marina, Elizabeth gazed at the array of activity of the late summer afternoon. She saw people getting in an out of boats, zipping around and far out on jet skis, refueling water and gas tanks, restocking supplies, waxing hulls, scrubbing decks, and overall, making the most of the sunny weather and the crisp blue sky. She spotted several youngsters, thrilled and eager to be embarking on their beginner sailing lessons. There must have been close to two hundred boats docked in the water, all in distinct colors, various sizes, some with masts, some with nothing more than a single engine.

 ** _Well? Where is she Dad?_** Nicholas looked at Kurt as they moved along the landing piers. He looked up and down at all the boats, looking for the Seabird, the boat that he had given the pet name _My Favorite Twin_. **_I don't see her anywhere._**

 ** _Dad?_** He turned around and looked at his father. **_Where's my boat?_**

It was then that Elizabeth spotted her name in old English painted silver lettering at the port side of what looked to be a floating behemoth... moving along with the gentle waves.

 ** _Nicholas, look!_** **_That one has my name,!_** she gasped, motioning to the massive vessel. Nicholas looked in the direction she was pointing to, then looked at his father in confusion.

 ** _What? Dad? What's this?_**

 ** _Is that a Benetti?_** Nicholas was dumbfounded as he gazed in amazement at the impressive watercraft. **_You got me a Benetti?_** He looked at the smiling faces of his parents, and back to the boat. Their expressions alone told him that yes, it was indeed his.

 ** _Surprise,!_** they cried it unison. Nicholas stood, gaping at the yacht that was sitting in the water. From where they stood, it looked to be more than eighty feet long, four times bigger than the Seabird. It was painted like a classic steamer ship, with a traditional black hull, shiny chrome portholes, a smooth, decorative band of red at the circumference near the keel, and slim, polished lines of silver at the port and starboard sides.

The pristine white tiered upper decks were outfitted with the finest Burmese teak wood, reminiscent of the never ending seaside promenades of the gilded age. The colors gave it the look of a penguin laying on it's back… yet… it had all the appearance and sophistication of a black swan. To Elizabeth, it resembled an exquisitely tailored black and white tuxedo, formal and elegant, with all the knowledge that it was made to be cherished.

 ** _Dad, this thing has to be over eighty feet!_** Nicholas exclaimed as they walked closer.

 ** _I considered eighty, but she's actually eighty nine and a half,_** Kurt informed him. ** _You'd be surprised at how much every inch makes a difference in terms of comfort. I was going to go for one hundred and thirty, but your mother here….._** he motioned to his wife. **_She forbid me._**

 ** _Over one hundred feet would be vulgar,_** Skye declared, holding her husband's hand. **_Even one hundred is a bit much. Look at that one over there,_** she pointed at a couple of yachts that looked to be close to one hundred and fifty feet long. She shook her dark head. **_They're way too big_** ** _for_** **_just personal use. Those are more like party boats. This one is big enough for a party but…..it's for family. Large_** ** _enough to entertain friends, but small enough to feel like home._**

 ** _So where's Seabird?_** Nicholas said, still not believing turn of events.

 ** _I sent her to be scrapped,_** Kurt explained. **_I bought Seabird in 1980._** He put his hand on Nicholas' shoulder. **_We're in another decade son, it was high time for something new. When you told me to change her name to Elizabeth and send her cross country, I figured we'd just start over. And why bother bringing her almost three thousand miles when we could get something a little nicer?_**

 ** _Little?_** Nicholas said incredulously. **_Dad, I don't even know what to say. This is….._** He gripped Elizabeth's hand, his pulse racing. When he had asked his father to send Seabird over with her new name in order to surprise Elizabeth, he never expected this!

 ** _Well? what are we waiting for,_** Kurt told all of them. **_All aboard!_**

Nicholas hugged his father in gratitude, kissed his mother's cheek, and then picked Elizabeth off the ground in a swoop of excitement. They walked towards the rear and stepped onto the wide stern. Nicholas placed Elizabeth down and they climbed the stairs to begin exploring the spacious upper fly bridge lounge, with it's built in retractable bimini top, ample seating, master class electric grill, full service wet bar, and jet whirlpool tub. They then walked down the steps to the top of the line helm station, living and galley area of the main deck, and finally, the sleeping quarters in the lower deck.

 ** _All the windows from top to bottom are UV proof,_** Skye told Elizabeth, motioning to the tinted glass all around them while they stood in the main saloon. **_It makes the air conditioning a lot more efficient. We can sit and enjoy the views without worrying about blinding ourselves from the light reflecting off the water. And the fly bridge can be covered. We…or I should say you…can barbecue up there in the shade. And then get into the Jacuzzi without burning your skin. At my age, the sun is the enemy. I never liked to tan anyway. And….._** she poked Kurt in the ribs and smiled. **_I've never been able to barbecue myself. That's my husband's job._**

 ** _You don't look a day over thirty,_** Kurt winked, his blue eyes warm.

 ** _See Nicholas? That's the way you flatter your wife,_** Skye said, grabbing Elizabeth's arm.

Nicholas and his father started up a conversation about the automatic chart plotter, autopilot, hydraulic stern thruster, and underwater transom lights, their voices raising with exhilaration every time they mentioned the latest technology. They eventually proceeded down to the engine room, leaving Elizabeth on the main deck with her mother in law.

 ** _Don't mind them Elizabeth,_** Skye said as they walked towards the galley. **_They practically get intoxicated about the mechanics of the whole thing. I don't really care how fast it goes, or how much horse power, it has. As long as it moves, and I can relax, I'm happy. There are two seats at the wheel,_** Skye motioned towards the bow beyond the galley and Elizabeth looked in at the two deluxe leather chairs facing the complicated dashboard. **_But there's only one wheel._** Skye's eye twinkled. **_They can sit in there and argue about power steering and navigational systems to their hearts content while we unwind. It was my job to see to the decor and fittings. So…_** her dark eyes shone as she gestured around with her arm….. **_do you like it?_**

 ** _Are you kidding,?_** Elizabeth said, admiring the plush, generous living area with it's intricate tiled marble floor, wet bar, eight seat dining table, and the galley's full sized kitchen appliances. **_Skye I love it,!_** Elizabeth gave her a quick hug. **_This is…I can't even describe it. And to think it has my name on it!_**

She looked at the full sofa and pair of love seats, and imagined herself writing, getting inspiration from the serenity of the deep blue of the ocean. **_I don't think I'll ever want to leave,_** she continued happily.

Skye opened the refrigerator to get a drink of water while Elizabeth opened the many doors, most of them storage areas. Between the helm and the galley was a powder room, cleverly situated for the utmost privacy. The brightness coming through the porthole that reflected on the mirror above the sink made the small space appear a lot bigger than it actually was. She moved back to the galley where Skye handed her a cup of water. Elizabeth looked at the overhead lights above the stove and couldn't help but think of how much her mother would love this whole experience. Everywhere she turned displayed the remarkable innovation of the designers. The superb black wood, and shiny elegant chrome fittings of the kitchen cabinets were of the finest quality.

Elizabeth followed Skye down the winding staircase to have another look at the family's sleeping quarters. The lower deck corridor featured black and white checkered tiles that were specially laid to give the illusion of added length. There were two primary cabins, both of them ensuite, both richly appointed and more spacious than Elizabeth thought possible.

There was an element of sophistication to the decor that was impressive without being ostentatious. All the rooms had distinct and stunning patterns on their inlaid parquet floors. The roomy master and VIP suites were situated on opposite ends of the narrow hallway, while the two smaller rooms were between them and just across from each other. Elizabeth looked in wonder as Skye stood near the doorway on the port side cabin and pressed a button on the wall, which caused the room's two single mattresses to move towards each other, creating a larger sized bed.

 ** _The individual twin beds are a little smaller than standard,_** Skye explained. **_But…still pretty spacious. Putting them together creates a queen bed._** She smiled and put her hand on Elizabeth arm. **_Being a taller woman makes me take note of these things._**

 ** _Impressive,_** Elizabeth raised her brow. **_Is it the same in the other room,?_** she queried as they went across the hallway to the starboard room.

 ** _Yes,_** Skye replied, nodding her head. **_But, this one….is a little different._** **_We can bring the beds together the same way or…._** She pressed on a couple of buttons near the light switch and to Elizabeth surprise, two hidden Pullmans emerged from within the walls over the twin beds .

 ** _See? We now have four beds. They're specially crafted to hold someone up to two hundred and fifty pounds, but, I'd say someone smaller would have more fun climbing up and sleeping in them. They're perfect for children._**

Elizabeth's pulse increased. This was the first time in a while that Skye hinted anything about children. They returned to the hallway, and Elizabeth admired the efficient and thorough use of every inch…no space was wasted, yet nowhere felt cramped. The numerous windows, both porthole and rectangular shaped, provided enough light and panoramic views of the outside. They entered the master cabin, where the generously sized bed faced the window, and Elizabeth imagined waking up to the greetings of the ocean and horizon in the early morning.

They walked into the attached bathroom where there was a tub and separate shower in the center, and on each end, both behind their own doors, a water closet with a vanity and bidet. The fluffy towels, and navy imperial cotton spa robe on the left side were monogrammed with an **E** , and Elizabeth assumed that it was meant for her. The small chamber was decorated with delicate, opalescent mother of pearl tiling, and a rich walnut vanity, while at the opposite end, Nicholas' side was fitted with a darker, more masculine look...deep navy wood with nickel fittings and his own set of personalized towels.

 ** _Do you like it Elizabeth? You don't think it's too bland do you? With the white floor. We can change it if you want._**

 ** _Oh no,_** Elizabeth said. **_It's as pretty as what I've seen at the Plaza._** **_I love the way the tiles shine in the light and bring out the color._** **_And I like Nicholas' too._** **_It's perfect the way it is,_** she insisted as she tested the bronzed faucet in the painted porcelain sink. She closed the door and went to the center, where both tub and shower faced a large window, and for a brief moment, Elizabeth fretted about the lack of privacy. But she remembered that the only possibility of being seen while taking a bath or shower would be from the eyes of curious creatures in the sea.

Whoever was lucky enough to bathe there was sure to enjoy captivating views of the water while they soaked in the tub or stood under the rain shower head. She almost laughed, remembering how stingy her old landlord was about their use of water. He would complain if he suspected that anyone stayed in the shower more than five minutes! She gazed at the meticulously crafted wood encased tub, and couldn't imagine being so wasteful so as to actually fill it when water was limited.

 ** _I agree with you Elizabeth_** Skye told her after Elizabeth expressed her opinion on the matter ** _. But no worries. There is a large water storage tank in the engine room. And if that runs out, there's also a water maker. It takes in the sea water, desalinates and purifies it, and makes it potable, just like on a large cruise ship. That's how it's possible to have the jacuzzi on the upper deck. It's the newest and best filtration available,_** she said, as she pressed a button on the bed's headboard, and a television/VCR combination slowly appeared from behind a cabinet panel next to the window.

 ** _The VIP and port side rooms each have sets hidden away like this one,_** Skye explained. **_And there's one up in the living area as well. I like watching the nightly shows while laying in bed. And, if we ever manage to get Aunt Eleanor on this boat, she'll have no complaints about missing her soaps._**

 ** _Do you think she'll come,?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _Eleanor hates sailing,_** Skye replied, shaking her head. **_She made a special effort for your wedding, but you should have seen her face when I told her we were having your reception on the Polar Star. But who knows? Maybe she will…._**

 ** _Now,_** Skye went on, changing the subject. ** _You and Nicholas will take the master cabin, and Kurt and I shall use the VIP._**

 ** _What's the difference?,_** Elizabeth asked. **_They look about the same to me._**

 ** _Well, it's tradition that the master is supposed to be the nicest on the yacht._**

 ** _Oh?…Well…..You can have the master, Nicholas and I won't mind,_** Elizabeth offered.

 ** _Nonsense Elizabeth. She's a gift to my son, and you're his wife, so she's yours too. Besides, the master is a mere two feet wider than the VIP._**

 ** _Is it?_** Elizabeth asked.

 ** _Yes,_** Skye nodded. **_The master takes up the entire twenty two foot width, while the VIP, because it's in the narrowed bow, is twenty feet at the widest. Also, the VIP doesn't have a tub._** **_But, like yours, it has separate his and hers water closets. It's not like we'll be deprived,_** she smiled. **_And_** **_I think we can manage with just the shower._**

 ** _You should see some of the other boats Kurt used to sail before we had our children. They weren't much bigger than a bucket! He had the nerve to bring me out in them while we were still dating! For fun and adventure he said! I've never been a good swimmer, so you can imagine I was terrified! My head hurts from thinking about it,_** she added as they went back out to the corridor.

 ** _Another bathroom,?_** Elizabeth asked, opening the nearest door and seeing an semi opaque, cylindrical shower stall.

 ** _They're actually called heads,_** Skye laughed. **_And there are four in total in the private quarters._**

Elizabeth looked at her confusedly. **_Heads?_**

 ** _Yes It's all boat speak. Bathrooms are called heads, the biggest suite is the master suite, the second best suite is the VIP suite. The back is the stern, the front is the bow. The cockpit is in the aft of the main deck, not the front like on a plane. The powder room on the main deck is called the day head. Ships are always referred to as she, don't ever let them hear you say "it."_**

 ** _Well, thanks for giving me a heads up,_** Elizabeth laughed. ** _I'm guessing this is the final one,? Of the heads I mean,_** Elizabeth wondered, opening the last door before the entrance to the VIP cabin. This bathroom was different from the other three with it's single sink and a smaller shower stall. However, like the others, it had room for a bidet, and the large mirror and abundant light made it appear larger than it was. And….Elizabeth observed, the shower was still a lot more inviting than what she had to put up with when she first moved to New York.

 ** _There are two more near the engine room for the crew,_** Skye explained. **_There are two crew cabins, each with bunk beds. They're in front of the engine room in the bow. Let Nicholas show it to you if you want, you wouldn't ever find me going in there. There's too much machinery. The space in the crew quarters is tight, but adequate for staff,_** Skye continued.

 ** _It even has it's own small galley. We can't have them starving. It's also where the washer and dryer are located. Although they're right near the machine room entrance, so we don't have to venture too far to access it. The crew is only necessary for very long trips, or…if you're like me who has no clue how to sail and would need to hire someone. But…Nicholas and his father will always want to sail this themselves. We won't need any help, except for maids. And we never have to see the servants. Their quarters are very discrete and they have their own entrance and stairway._**

 ** _It's all so spacious,_** Elizabeth remarked. ** _With plenty of storage,_** she added, as she opened a hallway closet. **_I'm surprised to see that three of the bathrooms…I mean heads, are large enough to have full fixtures._**

 ** _Well, the manufacturers are European. The company has been crafting boats for over a hundred years now. They pay more attention to detail than we do, and you have a lot of leeway with customization. They let us choose the sound system, the cabinet design for the television sets and wardrobes, the hardware and tiling in the bathrooms, all the flooring, every possible specification you can think of._**

Skye put her hands on her hips. **_Now where are those two? It's high time for a toast. And shrimp cocktail. We can call the club's restaurant and have them deliver something more substantial later. I feel for some crab cakes..._**

They walked up the stairs and back on to the main deck. Nicholas and his father were at the helm, completely engrossed with the sport of playing with the controls, and testing every piece of automation they could lay their hands on.

Elizabeth flitted around, still not believing that this floating essence of grandeur was named after her. She was immersed in a world where yachts had bidets, hot tubs, garbage disposals, washing machines, dishwashers, microwaves… none of which she had when her life was mostly spent in her small bedroom, looking at the fire escape and grafitti out the window. She couldn't help but remember her time in Willimsburg, where she could only dream of not having to pull her cart of laundry up and down four flights of stairs…. about having an oven that actually worked, and air conditioning when the thermostat hit ninety.

 ** _This is beautiful,_** Elizabeth remarked at the clean cut, sleek lines of the solid white glass counter tops that contrasted beautifully with the rich darkness of the wood in the kitchen. I know my mother would like it.

 ** _It is nice,_** Skye agreed, clearly used to the finest imaginable. She pressed a switch and the white counter tops lit suddenly, giving them a soothing, pale mint glow.

 ** _In the nighttime, this is much better on the eyes than the overhead lights. And it doesn't call for too much maintenance. The glass especially. The most important thing though, as far as I am concerned, is the soundproofing. It's whisper quiet, at night._**

She smiled suddenly. ** _If my dear husband had his way, he'd bring the engines into the bedroom. It's true,!_** Skye insisted, when Elizabeth started laughing. ** _And so would Nicholas for that matter. Oh! And the stabilizers! That's even more important Elizabeth. Kurt made sure it's the latest, most modern equipment available. On bigger boats, seasickness is not a problem. But I have, on a smaller vessel like this, gotten pretty woozy. I would always stay in the cabin, crouched under my blankets while Regina would laugh and come and pull me out._** Her eyes were hazy. **_She was far stronger than me. She never got seasick…._**

Elizabeth gazed at her….her eyes full of compassion as she held Skye's hand. Her daughter was never far from her mind, her vibrant, beautiful girl of only sixteen, forever young, and gone forever…

The windows and doors were all shut and the air was a lot cooler than before, and Elizabeth figured that they turned on the air conditioning. Skye opened the wine chiller, and pulled out a bottle while Elizabeth walked towards the bow and into the helm. She placed her arms over Nicholas and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 ** _So Elizabeth…what do you think of the Elizabeth?_** Kurt asked her. **_Do you think I should go back to the salvage yard and see if Seabird is still alive? It's not too late to see if we can get her back. My son here has gotten it into his head that she's the right candidate for cruising the Long Island Sound._**

 ** _No!_** Nicholas said, almost too loudly. **_I love her! Neither of my Elizabeths are going anywhere! Seabird who?_** He swung around in his seat, pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and placed a captain's hat on her head.

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. **_You didn't think Elizabeth would have been comfortable sailing to Block Island on Seabird did you son? Especially now that you have a dog._** His eyes were suddenly playful. **_Your mother is still mad at me for when I used to take her around Cape Cod on Windsong. And she was bigger than Seabird!_**

 ** _I heard that,_** Skye's voice rang out from the galley behind them.

 ** _Well Liz?_** He implored, looking at her. **_It's not too late for a trade._**

 ** _Absolutely not,_** Elizabeth insisted, as she tightened her arms around Nicholas. **_I love her too!_** **_I've never been on a private boat like this,_** she said thoughtfully, as they watched the activity outside the wide tinted windows.

Nicholas ran his hands through Elizabeth's loose ponytail, feeling like he never wanted the day to end. He had never been one for flashy cars, or showing off his wealth. In fact, ever since he first got his license, his father often teased him for choosing to drive a simple jeep, and often offered to buy him something a lot more fashionable. But boats were an exception for someone who loved being out on the water as much as he did. Nothing thrilled him more than the thought of introducing his beautiful wife to the wonders of the sea. And what better way to do it than in the grand style of his brand new toy. He gave his father another look of appreciation. Words weren't necessary to express his gratitude.

 ** _How about we power her up and take her for a spin,?_** he suggested eagerly.

 ** _Let's order from the restaurant first, then we'll sail,_** Kurt decided. **_The lobster rolls here are excellent from what I remember._** He pulled out his wallet and chose a credit card. **_We can call them and they'll deliver to us._** His blue eyes shone. **_I need energy to keep up with this boat! And…_** he looked pointedly at Nicholas. **_I have a feeling someone won't want to come in any time soon. Elizabeth, what would you like? I could go for some jumbo scallop pie myself. And some stuffed flounder._**

 ** _Some clam chowder would be nice,_** Elizabeth considered.

 ** _New England or Manhattan,?_** Kurt said mischievously.

 ** _Definitely New England,_** Elizabeth smiled.

 ** _Good answer. Do you want some son?_**

 ** _Hmmmm? Sounds good,_** Nicholas agreed. **_Lobster rolls too. Why don't we just order the deluxe captain's feast? It comes with everything._**

At that moment, Skye walked in, a tray of plastic cups in her hands, and a large glass bowl of jumbo shrimp cocktail.

 ** _Mom,_** **_We're thinking of getting the captain's feast._**

 ** _That sounds very fitting for the occasion,_** Skye remarked. She cocked her head and raised her brow. ** _Does it come with crab cakes?_**

 ** _Of course,_** Nicolas assured her.

 ** _And Boston cream pie,?_** she smiled suddenly.

 ** _That too, if we want._**

 ** _Alright, I'll order. But first… Let's have a little toast and appetizer,_** she said, as she put the tray down.

 ** _We don't have wine glasses yet, so these will have to do,_** she announced as they all grabbed a cup.

 ** _To Elizabeth,_** Nicholas said, as he raised his cup and pulled a shrimp from the bowl. **_Both of them,_** he continued, kissing his wife's cheek.

 ** _To Elizabeth,_** Skye and Kurt echoed. Elizabeth smiled brilliantly as she removed the hat from her head and placed it on Nicholas.'

Her summer classes were almost over, and she'd soon have some time off from work. The rest of the season was going to be wonderful!...


	71. Chapter 71

So I have been very busy with a new job, and packing up stuff to move from my house. I don't have as much time to write more and edit everything I already have. But I haven't abandoned this. Thank you to my readers who have PMd me and encouraged me to continue.

* * *

Bruce laid in his four poster bed and stared at the digital clock on top of the television. It was almost five in the morning. He closed his eyes, willing his brain to shut down so he could rest before the sun made an appearance. He and his father typically left for work at eight every morning, and Hank Patman had little patience for procrastination.

There was no snoozing in the comfort of the pillow top bed, no overly long showers under the rain head in the bathroom, and certainly no time to properly indulge in the pastries at the breakfast table. Although he had to wake up in about two hours, Bruce couldn't sleep. He rolled over on his left side to the empty spot next to him. He sighed loudly, wishing he could relax as he fluffed up his European goose down pillow.

The high quality pillows were a gift from his mother, and were advertised with the promise of a wonderful night's sleep. But tonight, which was only one of several, sleep wouldn't come. And there was certainly nothing wonderful about that! And once again, his lovely wife was no where in sight. He knew she wasn't in the bathroom, or reading in the library, or taking a night time dip in the pool, nor had she gone to the kitchen with the intention of fixing a snack.

He knew she was out... with none other than Jessica Wakefield, now Wilkins.

They had been introduced five months ago on the night of his welcome home party and had become fast friends. Babette was clearly impressed with Jessica's seemingly glamorous lifestyle, and her thorough knowledge of where the good times rolled, particularly north of Sweet Valley where the Hollywood Hills shimmered with stars both day and night. Bruce's face soured. He didn't like his new wife hanging around with the likes of Jessica. Jessica had always been trouble, and, Bruce feared, someone as innocent as Babette was vulnerable to Jessica's dominant personality.

Not to mention, Jessica had enough dirt on Bruce that would definitely cause his bride to blush. Bruce put his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling of the finely carved bed. After almost six months of marriage, he was beginning to wish he never came back to Sweet Valley. He was having a hard time dealing with work, and it was taking a toll on his trying to adjust to life in the sunny little town.

His years of slacking off and shirking responsibilities were finally catching up with him. He was bored at meetings, found it hard to concentrate on files, was preoccupied when looking at spreadsheets, and hated when his father requested reports practically every five minutes.

Work had always been something he avoided, and now he actually had to take it seriously. His father had told him that he fully intended to treat him the same as his other employees, there would be no special treatment just because he was the boss' son. That wasn't all that was troubling his mind.

The obvious hostility between his mother and father was worsening, and Bruce didn't want to ask why.

He was afraid of the answer. His parents had very little to say to each other. There were frequent stares of disgust coming from Marie that were directed straight at his father, while Hank's dark eyes were always shifty.

The one person he could approach the subject with was too busy with his own job and his new wife. Roger's eyes were also shifty. He knew they were all hiding something from him. Roger and Lila had returned from their honeymoon and his cousin had thrown himself back into work. The crazy thing was, that Roger actually liked working! It was clear that his years at Princeton had better prepared him for the corporate world than Bruce's years at Sweet Valley University.

If there was a time he needed his wife, it was now. Although…...he had never been completely comfortable with opening up about his problems, and it felt awkward to discuss his concerns with work and the unmistakable strained relationship of his parents with Babette.

Not to mention…...the shy, virginal girl he married seemed to have changed overnight. He loved her and feared she was slipping away from him. He had always been selfish, he didn't like to share. And he certainly didn't like his wife spending all her time away from him. Bruce turned over and punched the mattress. He knew exactly who the blame should fall on.

Jessica had corrupted her!

She was no longer content to stay at home and wait for him... or to go out with his mother and her friends. And every time he hinted about them having their own baby, Babette would change the subject...

This was all Jessica's doing! He had recently attended a party where the proud new parents, Amy and Ken Matthews wanted to introduce the world to their new son. Little Kenneth had fine wisps of blonde hair, deep blue eyes and weighed a whopping nine pounds when he entered the world two weeks ago in early September.

 ** _He's going to play football for sure,_** Ken bragged as all their friends cooed at the pink bundle, pumping his tiny fist in the air.

Bruce longed to have his own child, a son, a fine boy with his dark hair, who he could take out on the tennis court, who would be the envy of all the other boys at school. Bruce had been shopping at Lytton and Brown recently, looking for a pair of ruby earrings for Babette, when he passed by the tennis shop and spotted the junior rackets in the children's section. He wasn't crazy about babies, or young children for that matter. Small children often annoyed him. But his child would be different. It would be his, and therefore perfect in all ways!

He couldn't wait to teach his son tennis, take him sailing on Sweet Marie, the family's yacht, get him his first car, teach him about life, about being a Patman. That was more important than anything else. Whatever piety Bruce had learned from his biblical teachings had been thrown out the window just months after leaving France. The main reason he found the Lord in the first place was to please Babette's father. And now that the old man was no longer breathing down his neck, he found it easy to ignore his religion. As for Babette, his lovely bride could not have cared less about her own faith.

As if on cue, the door opened and he got a glimpse of her red head entering the room.

 ** _Where were you?_** Bruce queried in a low voice, trying to keep the impatience out of his tone.

Babette peered at him, startled by the sudden question breaking the silence of the room.

 ** _I thought you'd be asleep._** ** _Jessica and I went to a party_** , Babette explained in her thick accent as she stumbled into their darkened suite. **_You're not angry are you,?_** she grimaced. **_There were so many famous people there, and Jessica knows all of them. I've never had so much fun!_** ** _Drake Hunter was there._**

 ** _Who?_** Bruce asked yawning.

 ** _You know, he plays Ted Morgan on As the Waves Churn. My new favorite soap opera,_** she giggled, with a hint of tipsiness in her voice. She walked over to the bed and planted a splay of kisses on his face with her pouty red lips. That was enough for Bruce to forget his annoyance. And his tiredness...

There were certain things about his bride that he found perplexing. She seemed to have forgotten all about her devotion to church, in fact, they had only gone just three Sundays since they arrived in Sweet Valley six months ago. And much to his surprise, her bedside manners were surprisingly proficient, despite the fact that she had never been with another man. But of course, Bruce grinned while adjusting the covers as Babette slipped off her skin tight green mini dress...he couldn't complain about that!

And he knew he shouldn't begrudge her of companions her own age. He realized that his lovely young wife was sure to be bored by daily romps with his mother and the rest of her over middle aged friends. Whenever he felt frustrated with her, she'd flash her honey brown eyes at him and he'd melt. Bruce resolved to be more tolerant towards his wife. She had never had much of a life while living in France under the roof of her father's overbearing chateau. He was going to have to be more patient with her, let her enjoy all the new experiences. And then, then they could have the child he longed for...

After an hour of restlessness had passed, he opened his eyes, feeling more tired than he had ever been. The sun was peeking from under the valley. Bruce frowned and looked in envy at his sleeping wife. Some health inspectors were going to be touring the main factory today, and Bruce was given the task of escorting them around. His blue eyes burned from tiredness. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

 ** _I have to go to LA later, to drop off some ribbon samples for your Mom. And then_** ** _Babette and I are having_** ** _afternoon_** ** _tea at Chez Qui,_** Jessica informed Lila as they sat at a table on the Fowler's patio, looking at the shimmering blue pool, and eating freshly baked treats from the mansion's kitchen. **_Everyone important goes there. Why don't you join us?_**

 ** _Tea? With Babette? Y_** ** _our new best friend you mean?_** Lila rolled her eyes. **_No thank you._**

 ** _Jealous Li,?_** Jessica grinned. **_I don't know why you don't like her. Babette's fun. You've gotten really boring Li. Being married doesn't mean you can't a good time._**

 ** _Some of us have other things to worry about,_** Lila replied haughtily, patting her belly under the table and away from Jessica's curious line of vision. **_Roger and I are going to Tahoe this weekend,_** Lila told her, as she stuffed some cranberry muffin in her mouth.

Jessica eyed Lila closely. _She has gained more weight for sure,_ Jessica thought gleefully. _She must have been attending all the nightly feasts while in Maldives and still hasn't dropped her honeymoon weight yet._

Lila had always had to work more on keeping her figure trim, unlike Jessica, who could eat double cheeseburgers with triple fries and not gain a pound. She reflected on meeting Lila's half sister at the wedding. The young girl was plump, not so much that she could be called fat, but it was obvious that unfavorable genetics might play a role. Either way, it was another way Jessica had always one upped her friend.

 ** _We need the break, we both work so hard,_** Lila continued, her eyes thoughtful.

 _Work?_ Jessica thought. Lila didn't spend more than four hours a day at her juice bar. She knew her friend would probably implode if she had to work a regular nine to five job.

It was late June when the Patman's were at the country club and Lila overheard Marie and her friends talking about Bruce and his wife.

 ** _The next Patman grandchild, he or she will be a little aristocrat. Babette's French ancestry is just the right type to add to our family. He found a real gem in the south of France. You should see some of the low class nobodies he used to date. Thank heavens he got out of that phase!_ **

She then talked about Babette's pedigree, and her family's ties to the nobility.

Lila was peeved. _**That witch,!**_ she complained to Roger later as they were leaving the club that day. **_You should have heard what she said! She practically called me inferior!_**

 _ **Don't worry about her,**_ Roger said, smoothing the skin on her finely manicured hand. _ **She's just trying to make up for the fact that uncle Henry cheated on her. Putting other people down makes her feel less bad about her own situation. The truth is, my aunt is a very lonely woman…..** _

_I'll show her. We'll see who will give birth to the next Patman grandchild!_ Lila schemed silently.

There was always that nagging insecurity, that despite her wealth, she still wasn't good enough to be socially accepted by the true elite. She could never forget how she was treated by the parents of a boy she fell in love with when she was fifteen. His name was Ted Whitlock and his parents were old money from Boston. They disapproved of his dating Lila. and went as far as intercepting her letters to him. For the first time in her young life, she had truly felt looked down upon.

Just to spite Marie, she had stopped taking her birth control pills, and within three months, there was definitely something brewing in her belly. She and Roger hadn't announced it yet. She couldn't wait to see the look on Marie's face when she told everyone about her baby. And she'd have to say something soon. Unlike Amy and Jessica at the same stage, she had already gained a noticeable amount of weight. That was the only thing wrong with the situation. But that always could be remedied with a trip to the slim spa after giving birth. Lila had every intention of using every means to get back to her pre pregnancy weight. But for now, she could enjoy all her favorite treats without guilt.

She smiled happily, dreaming about her newborn, imagining a little boy. She'd dress him in the finest clothes, get him the best nanny, and give him all the love and attention she never received as a child. She had always thought that she didn't want to become a mother until she was older. But seeing her little brother growing and developing every day made her want to have her own. As much as she wanted a girl, she was praying for a boy, just so she could rub it in Marie's face. Her child would be the first Patman born in his generation...

* * *

Almost three thousand miles away, Elizabeth was just about at the end of her rope with the topic of babies. It didn't help that her best friend called her in September to tell her about the brand new Ken Matthews, as well as her own blessed event.

 _ **Liz, I'm pregnant,!**_ Enid exclaimed.

 ** _Wow Enid, congratulations,_** Elizabeth answered, trying to muster up as much enthusiasm as she could over the phone... She listened patiently while Enid gushed about her soon to be new daughter.

Elizabeth tuned her out, choosing to focus on her wonderful memories from weeks earlier. Sailing on Elizabeth had been fabulous, she, Nicholas and his parents explored the eastern seaboard, taking in as much of the coastal towns and villages as possible.

Summer came and went, and the temperatures were already beginning to drop in New England. Nicholas and his father were in Washington DC, and Elizabeth was left alone with Skye. Elizabeth had just given Vixen a bath and was brushing her fluffed up fur when the conversation somehow ended up on the topic of children. She had told Skye that she could no longer hide Vixen in her apartment. The dog was rapidly approaching fifty pounds, and Elizabeth feared that she'd receive notice from the management of her building about the pet clause. Skye took it as an opportunity to conveniently change the subject to what she loved talking about most.

 _ **As much as I love New York Elizabeth,** _ Skye had told her. _**I hate it too.**_ She put her hand on Elizabeth's. _**You'll understand it more when you get older. Especially after you have a baby. I know my son won't want to raise his children in a small apartment. Now don't get me wrong, it's a lovely place, and I notice the area is improving, but, you'll want your baby to breathe fresh air, and for Vixen to have plenty of grass to run around in. And I don't mean Central Park…. And the schools,!**_ she continued. **_There's no way I'm letting my…I mean….well….. the schools in the city are notoriously horrible! Even the private schools, some with excellent reputations, are overcrowded. I know you wrote an article on it Elizabeth, so you know exactly what I'm referring to._ **

Elizabeth nodded, remembering the research she had done for the story.

 _ **You practically have to enroll your child before it's conception,**_ Skye added. _**And they want letters of recommendation and references. For two year olds! It's utterly ridiculous!** _

Elizabeth listened patiently, not getting much of a word in. She knew Skye did have a point, especially on the topic of schools. Nicholas had told her several stories of the schools he and Regina went to, most of which cost more than what some people made in a year. It was just another reminder of the contrast between their upbringings, something that Elizabeth was slowly getting comfortable with, especially when his parents were around. Whenever they were together, the Morrows were never concerned with the price of anything, something that Elizabeth, especially when she started living on her own, had always had to take note of.

Nicholas' mother, even when almost three thousand miles away, was a huge presence in his life, something that Elizabeth knew would on occasion be a thorn in her side. It was clear that when she, her husband and son were together, Skye ruled the trio with her dainty….. yet strong as iron fist. Elizabeth had heard horror stories about mothers in law , and she had to admit, she felt lucky that she got along so well with Skye.

Except...She was feeling more and more pressure with the never ending hints about pregnancy. Every where she went, Skye's friends would give her that curious look, they'd look at her belly before her face. Elizabeth wanted to scream every time someone mentioned a baby shower.

 _ **It will be your turn soon dear,**_ they would smile expectantly…..

She and Nicholas were enjoying just being with each other without the thought of any addition. Every time she considered stopping her birth control pills, she remembered the agony she felt the day she woke up in the hospital and understood that her baby was gone. Her child, the one she imagined with bright green eyes and thick dark hair, a life over before it even took it's first breath. When Nicholas noticed her weariness over the issue, she confessed to him that the loss still haunted her, and she was having a tough time, trying to reign in on her emotions when everyone around her could talk of nothing else.

In early October, she and Skye left the house in the morning, and it seemed like her mother in law was doing everything to keep them from returning. First there was lunch on Greenwich Avenue, numerous additional errands all over the town, and several visits to Skye's old friends. They walked back into the mansion well after midday, and to Elizabeth's surprise, were greeted with three huge wooden opened crates standing in the foyer.

 ** _What's all this?_** Elizabeth looked at Skye. ** _  
_**

Skye pressed her hands together and gave Elizabeth her brightest smile.

 _ **The reason I kept you out so long, well…I have a surprise for you Elizabeth.**_

They went up the oval staircase and into one of the bedrooms. Skye opened the door and Elizabeth was taken aback on the site in front of her. It was a large wooden carriage, that looked right out of a fairy tale, something that Elizabeth had only thought was possible at Disneyland, or in an a special garage belonging to an empress. The body was made of a medium brown wood inlaid with vanilla colored panels and moldings. It was a few feet off the floor and sat on large handsomely crafted wooden spoke wheels. There were three steps leading to the inside, and a carved horse at the front. On the back sat a trunk, ready to accept its owner's finest possessions.

 _ **Isn't it something?** _ Skye beamed, her dark eyes radiant.

Elizabeth widened her eyes. _**Well it's….**_

 _ **Oh Elizabeth, don't you just love it? And the best thing is, you can put a larger mattress in there for when the baby gets older. All you do is remove the inner rails, and have enough space for a twin sized mattress.**_

 _ **Well I…**_

 _ **It's been in this family and in this house for years,**_ Skye clapped her hands in delight. ** _Both of my children slept in it, and it was my mother's as well. We sent it here after we moved from Boston, and it stayed up in the attic. I had it shipped to Sweet Valley after Regina…..after she…. I was hoping that I could…. maybe have a reason to use it again. But,_ ** her eyes watered. _ **That never happened. I could never give it away. So…**_ her eyes were filled with hope. _**What do you think?**_

 _ **I do like it but….**_

 _ **Oh! I knew you would. All we have to do is choose the right curtains and sheets. Blue for a boy or pink for a girl. Kurt thought I was being ridiculous, having it sent here. He told me that I should wait and let you choose your own baby furniture. But, I told him, Elizabeth is a girl who understands tradition, of course she'll appreciate it! So tell me dear, are you? Or aren't you?**_

 _ **No,**_ Elizabeth said, her lips trembling. _**And I'm not going to be.**_

 _ **But,**_ Skye's face blanched. _**You do want children don't you Elizabeth?**_

 _ **Of course I do, but…**_ …..Elizabeth turned her head away from Skye and burst into tears. She put her hands over her eyes, embarrassed at her outburst. _**I don't want to get pregnant,**_ she sobbed. **_Not ever!_ **

_**But why?**_ Skye asked.

 ** _You don't understand,_ ** Elizabeth moaned as tears traveled down her cheeks. _ **Last year, months before we got married I…. I lost my baby.**_ She sniffed, and grabbed a tissue from the box on the vanity. _**I was just four months along and I lost it,**_ she continued, her voice shaking. _**I can't go through that again.**_ She shook her head, her blonde ponytail swinging from side to side. ** _I won't! And I can't put Nicholas through it either. So no, I'll never have a baby, because I'm never getting pregnant again. It's too much! It's too much to know I'm a disappointment and I've failed. I can't handle all the expectation and all this pressure._ _What if it happens again?_** Another onslaught of tears followed, and Skye placed a touching hand on her back.

 _ **I had no idea. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I hate that I've made you feel pressured,**_ she said gently. _**If I had known, I would have never said anything.**_

 _ **Exactly what happened? Does this mean you can't conceive?**_

 _ **No, it isn't that,**_ Elizabeth explained. _ **I got pregnant right away after Nicholas and I…..Well, we weren't trying, but we weren't exactly not trying either. We were careless and it just happened. Everything seemed to be going along fine. I never even felt that sick. Not like other women say they do. And the doctor said I'm completely normal. But… I can't bear the thought of it happening again, so I haven't stopped taking the pill. So no, we haven't tried again. No one else knows, except Nicholas and my mother.**_

She looked at Skye again, her striking dark eyes were full of compassion.

 ** _You don't hate me? I know how much you want a grandchild._ **

_**Of course not,**_ she gave Elizabeth a quick hug and handed her another tissue. _ **Kurt and I love you very much, we could never hate you. Seeing the light in our son's eyes is everything, and Elizabeth, you put it there. And I do understand your fears.**_

She stood up and faced Elizabeth. _**My husband and I wanted more children, but after Regina was born deaf, we put everything on hold. Every waking moment from then on was spent worrying about her, and the guilt of my role in her deafness. The doctors claimed they weren't one hundred percent sure, but I always knew it was my fault for taking those diet pills. My own vanity caused it. As she grew, I went out of my way to protect her, not realizing that she was a lot stronger than I ever gave her credit for.**_

She walked to the window and stared beyond the lawn at Long Island, just seven miles across the water. **_We sent her to Switzerland to get fixed, but she didn't need fixing. She was perfect as she was. I'll never be able to get those months that she was away back. After she…after she….well….. we tried to have another baby. By that time…it was too late._**

She turned around and looked at the carved horse.

 _ **Now….What are we going to do about this? I'll have the men repack it and carry it upstairs.**_

 ** _No,_ ** Elizabeth objected, as she stood up. _ **It's much too pretty to go back to the attic. Let's leave it down here.**_

 _ **You're sure? I don't want you traumatized every time you come in here.**_

 _ **Yes,**_ Elizabeth smiled, getting a grip on her emotions. _**It's so beautiful maybe I'll sleep in it myself.**_

 _ **Elizabeth, I do hope you'll reconsider. But….I won't bring it up again. Not unless you want me to,**_ Skye promised.

Elizabeth nodded, as she dabbed her wet face, her eyes subdued as she stared at the carriage. Telling Skye about her miscarriage had taken some of the weight off her shoulders. Although still perturbed, the whole idea of trying again was suddenly less scary to her…...


	72. Chapter 72

**_Jessica, do we really need a maid and a nanny,?_** Todd frowned as he signed another check. It seemed like the time to pay the mortgage came faster every month. The frequent bills never stopped coming. Every time he paid one, there was another one sitting on the desk in the foyer, summoning him as he walked in, waiting to be opened, all asking for a piece of him, his money, his hard work. They asked for his sprained ankles, his bruised knees, his nagging shoulders, the new pain in his back that kept popping up. And it was never enough….

 ** _It's not like we can't afford it, Todd,_** Jessica replied, admiring her freshly polished fingernails as she looked up from the gossip section of the newspaper.

 ** _Yeah, but between the car payments, the mortgage, the insurance, we should be saving more._**

 ** _I work Todd,_** Jessica huffed as she walked to the hallway mirror, opened her purse and began to apply her passion plum eye shadow. ** _This house isn't going to clean itself._**

 ** _I'm just saying… well, my Mom worked, and she always managed to keep our house tidy._**

 _And I bet Elizabeth's home is perfect, not a spot of dust, nothing out of place, everything clean_ ** _….._** he said silently, thinking of how Elizabeth wouldn't stand for mess and clutter.

 ** _Well, I'm not your mother,_** Jessica shot him a dirty look at the mention of Emily Wilkins. **_I'm not going to sit around, picking up toys and cleaning up spills, while you get to go out every night. And this house is way bigger than what you used to live in when you were a kid._**

 ** _I don't go out every night,_** Todd countered, **_I hang out with my teammates after the game. You know it's part of the job. Mingling, team camaraderie,_** he expanded. **_And you never even come to my games anymore. Some support from my wife would be nice once in a while._**

 ** _Well, I hate basketball,_** Jessica shrugged.

 ** _You always seemed to like it before._**

 ** _That was when I was cheer-leading. I loved going to the games because I got to cheer, show off my skills and be with my friends. Watching a bunch of guys running around, chasing a stupid ball, talk about boring!_**

 ** _Boring? You're calling my games boring,?_** Todd glared at her, recalling how a few months ago on the night of one of her numerous parties, she had called his occupation stupid. **_You call my hard work, my daily practices, all the effort I throw in, doing it all to support my son….boring? Nice,_** he muttered, shaking his head.. **_In case you haven't noticed, boring is paying the bills._**

Todd inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself and avoid another blowup with his wife. Jessica had some nerve. If anyone stayed out all night, it was her. And she had been his biggest supporter when he first started playing professionally.

 ** _Look, all I ask is that we cut back a bit,_** he said after a long pause. **_You spend money as soon as I put it in the bank._**

He glanced over at the Valley News, laid out on the breakfast table. In the society section, there was a picture of Jessica from two nights ago at Verve Nightclub, standing with Jock Vance, his arm wrapped tightly around her as they posed for the camera. Jock was a model, known for his icy grey eyes and not much else. Except maybe the ridiculous thing he did with his lips in all of his pictures. The signature pout that got him contract upon contract that paid over five thousand dollars an hour.

 _What the hell kind of a name was Jock anyway?,_ Todd thought, half amused, half irritated. He paused for a moment, and realized he couldn't even summon a hint of envy from seeing Jessica on the arm of another man. She looked beautiful, glamorous, and every bit the celebrity that she was always dreaming of. But Todd had lost the ability to be jealous when it came to Jessica.

 ** _And you should think of spending more time with our son than posing with the newest models in Beverly Hills,_** he continued. **_You're absent from work so much of the time, it's a wonder Lila's mom hasn't fired you yet! Where is your paycheck going? You promised me you'd pay for Pilar to take care of Jake._** Todd folded his arms. **_She hasn't seen a cent from you! And she doesn't need to be here half of the time that she is. She should only be here while you're out at work._**

Jessica tossed her hair flippantly. Todd was beginning to sound like their high school principal, lecturing them on the evils of truancy.

 ** _I will have more of my own money soon, as soon as I start selling my own line. And besides. Part of my job is to hang out with everyone in the business. So what if I'm pictured with the models? It's all part of the show. I have to look good. I can't wear the same thing twice! Parties, premieres, as a designer, I want to make a name for myself. Don't you get that?_**

Todd put his fingers to his temples, as if he felt a headache coming on. He had a lot of headaches these days, most of them from worrying about his son's future and the continuing stress of his parents' finances. **_You can do a lot of designing at home. How are you going to design from the VIP room in a nightclub?_**

 ** _Are you serious? You want me to sit here all evening? I don't just lounge around holding a sketch pad you know. My job puts me in the presence of lots of important people in the industry. That are always looking for new talent._**

Todd picked up the page from the newspaper and slammed it back on the table. If his wife was as talented as she had convinced herself she was, then wouldn't Grace Fowler give her a chance to design by now? **_Right._** **_This guy Jerk must be a real inspiration to your sketching._**

 ** _His name is Jock,!_** Jessica corrected him. ** _And he happens to be one of the most famous models out there. He's worked in Milan, Paris, London. He's worked hard to get where he is._**

 ** _Yeah, sitting around and getting his makeup done is real hard work,_** Todd snorted.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. **_I seem to remember you having a stint in modeling yourself Todd. So don't get all self righteous with me. Does the name Simone ring a bell? She's that skinny witch you were cheating on Elizabeth with._**

Todd was slightly taken aback. He hadn't heard Jessica mention her sister's name for such a long time. The way she said it...it was almost like she was taunting him. The mention of Elizabeth's name sent his heart racing _._

 ** _You really seemed to enjoy modeling back then,_** Jessica went on. **_I'm twenty four years old Todd, I'll sit in the house when I'm eighty._** Jessica put her hands on her hips. **_I am sick and tired of having this conversation with you. We've already had it one hundred and thirty seven times! You know how important this is to me. All you ever do is nag. Nag, nag, nag, I'm fed up with it. What happened to the fun guy I married?_**

 ** _I grew up,_** Todd said simply, his voice lower. His dark brown eyes were suddenly far away. ** _You need to grow up._**

 ** _We have responsibilities now, this isn't playing house and this isn't all about fun and games._** Todd shook his dark head. ** _The party has to end sometime._**

 _The party hasn't started yet,_ Jessica returned silently. _Because I have yet to arrive. But I will,! someday….._

 ** _I've had enough of this,_** Jessica left the room, her pretty face in a scowl. Todd sighed, aggravated with this latest conflict.

 ** _What time are you coming home…..?_** Todd asked as she slammed the front door without answering. He wondered why he even asked. He didn't bother to get up to make sure. Knowing Jessica, she'd take anything but the route straight home. She'd be getting home, after Jake, who had just turned two, was long asleep…..again...

* * *

Jessica pressed her foot on the gas, not caring about the potential speeding ticket. _Besides,_ she grinned, _I'm usually good at talking my way out of them!_

All she had to do was give the police officer her brightest smile combined with her most innocent, sorry look, and eight out of ten times, she got off with just a warning. Jessica frowned as she drove up the highway along the sea. Grace Fowler was in Barbados with her son and husband, and Jessica was left with a mountain load of work in her absence. She pulled into the parking lot of Grace's office building and sat in the car, the aqua blue of the ocean tempting her to start the Ferarri and drive off again. The thought of being in the presence of geeky Stuart Mearns for the entire day was too much! Today was the perfect day to lay on the beach, working on her tan, checking guys out, getting away from her real life. She didn't know what was worse, having Stuart breathing down her neck about deadlines…or having to lay in the same bed as Todd Wilkins, sit across from him at the table, have him as the father of her child…

Divorcing him would be so easy.

 _No!_

 _Stop it Jessica! You'll stay married to him even if it kills you! Elizabeth wants to treat me like I'm nothing to her. This is her punishment! This is what she deserves for abandoning me!_ _If I have to be miserable being married to Todd, then I'll leave her miserable knowing that I'm married to him. She's the one who was always preaching that twins are supposed to share, so I'm just gifting her with half of my suffering!_

 ** _Take that sister,!_** Jessica said aloud in the car. Three Junes had gone by where she had to celebrate her birthday alone! All the happiness of holidays were gone, stolen by her selfish sister, excluding her from everything they once treasured!

 _I will stay with Todd till I'm ninety, if that is what it takes to pay her back for treating me like this,!_ Jessica vowed as she got out of her vehicle.

She trudged into the building, ignored Stuart's annoying glare as a result of her perpetual lateness, and went right to opening a mountain high stack of Grace's mail. She read the correspondence distractedly, and within a short time, stretched her arms over her head while she looked at the clock at the front of her desk. The ten minutes she had been sitting there felt more like ten hours.

Her belly growled, and she regretted that she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. Todd's drivel about her spending habits had ruined her appetite. She eyed the clock again, remembering that she was supposed to be meeting Babette Patman later in the day. Although Jessica had a tinge of envy towards her, Babette was a most welcome distraction. Her old friends were never around, and her new friend hung on to her every word.

Babette seemed impressed with everything Jessica said or did, especially her links to the lifestyle they both desired. It was indeed refreshing to have some admiration for a change, especially from a companion who liked to shop and gossip as much as she did. Jessica frowned as she put some junk mail through the shredder. A lot of the time she felt lonely to the point where she actually missed her school days when she was surrounded daily with hundreds of people, with her being the most popular among them. Gone were the days when she could spend hours upon hours with her friends.

Amy was too busy with her new baby, Lila seemed to have gone into seclusion, and Cara…... with her new job at Fowler Memorial and balancing two young children, her sister in law never had the time. The husband who promised to love and cherish her was doing everything but. She felt no love, and cherish was the last word she would use for his attitude towards her. And on her end, the only thing she cherished was time spent away from him. She even felt abandoned by her own family.

There were numerous visits to the Morrow's huge mansion, plenty of occasions where Alice and Skye lunched together, shopped together… Ned Wakefield, who claimed he never had time for the stuffy games of the idle rich, was suddenly enjoying weekends of golf with Kurt Morrow at the Valley Country Club while their wives snacked on canapes in the ladies' tea lounge. There were frequent trips to the east coast, short ones, but ones that Jessica never failed to notice.

They never told her they were flying out to see Elizabeth, but Jessica knew what was going on. And to make it worse….every time she went to the house on Calico Drive, she was bombarded with new pictures of Elizabeth. Her parents used to be discrete, and kept all her sister's pictures tucked away in albums where they could view the goings on in their daughter's life in private. But now…ever since Elizabeth's marriage, they had them all out in the open. There were several pictures of Elizabeth sitting on a large blonde haired brown horse, elegantly clad in what looked to be a custom made riding outfit. Jessica knew enough about fabric to notice that what her sister wore on horseback must have cost a pretty penny. She gazed enviously at Nicholas to the left of her sister, on his own fine black stallion.

In the Wakefield's kitchen, there was a snapshot on the refrigerator of the most adorable golden retriever puppy laying contentedly in Elizabeth's arms, seemingly aware that the camera was capturing it's cuteness. Jessica watched as the dog grew bigger and bigger in every new photo, till it was almost adult sized, it's cream colored fur almost the same shade as her own hair. A series of pictures especially struck a nerve with her.

 _The traitors,!_ she thought two weeks ago, as she examined one fun filled moment after another. Her mother, father, Cara, Steven and their children… they were all on board what was one of the most gorgeous private yachts that Jessica had ever seen. The yacht was practically as big as the Titanic! One of the pictures showed the name of the boat, and she clearly saw **_Elizabeth_** painted at the side of the luxurious vessel. The photos were clearly taken just about a month before, soon after she had gone shopping with Cara for a bathing suit, a red floral one piece, which she was wearing that particular day.

Her dark hair appeared wet, like she had just come in from a swim. The two children were both clad in swimwear, and Nathan was outfitted with water wings. They were clearly taken at the very end of summer, when the water was still warm enough for swimming. She remembered calling the house during that time and no one had answered.

 _If I had known that was what she wanted a new bathing suit for, I would have told her to go to the mall herself! That must have been when they were over there! They didn't even tell me they were going!_ Despite her anger, Jessica practically drooled, admiring the sleek lines of the yacht. Elizabeth looked especially pretty in a svelte black strapless maillot with strategically placed bands of white, cut in a style that resembled a tuxedo. Nicholas, who stood behind her had his arms tightly around her waist, the fluffy dog at their feet as they stood on deck. Jessica admired her sister's trim physique, and the contrast of the black fabric against her skin. It almost looked as if she purposely chose the suit to match the boat named in her honor. Jessica's eyes focused on their mother who looked carefree and happy, shorter than her daughter, but cut a very fine figure in her retro style apple green two piece.

 _Well I wish it would have hit an ice burg and sank!,_ she thought meanly as she looked at the bright smiles of the sailing party. _With all of them them in it! I should have been there. In fact, I should have a husband who can buy a whole fleet of yachts and name every damn one after me!_

 _I don't even know why I bother going there,_ she thought, noting that there were significantly less of her own presence on the walls and side tables of the Wakefields' den and living room. _She's always been their favorite!_ Jessica pouted while stapling some memos.

But she couldn't help herself. She couldn't have stayed away even if she wanted to. It was almost torture, seeing Elizabeth everywhere, in what had practically become a shrine. But Jessica couldn't help but want to see them, to devour every print, to sate her appetite for her sister's world. Every new picture was an opening into her life, into her existence, where even a fly on the wall was more welcome than she was.

Jessica grudgingly found herself seeking alternative friendships. And so by default, Bruce's new wife was soon her most frequent companion. She never had the excuse of work, nor was she fussing over a new baby. She hadn't gotten her license yet, and Jeeves, the family's chauffeur was always on hand to accommodate the young Mrs Patman's whims. Jessica thought of her new friend. It would have been wonderful, to be so rich that she worked only because she wanted to, not because she needed to. However, days spent lounging at the Patman's pool left the young woman with little else to do besides follow her new mother in law on errands.

Babette often complained about the dullness of Marie Patman's friends, and Jessica felt it was her duty to help the less fortunate, friendless girl. Isn't that what Elizabeth was always advocating? About good deeds? Jessica was doing her part by letting Babette into her life, and the privilege of being in her company. Of course, Jessica grinned, it did help that Babette was very generous with her wallet, unlike Lila, who always made Jessica pay her share whenever they were out together. Hanging out with Babette certainly had it's perks, especially whenever she pulled out another of her platinum cards on Jessica's behalf, and when she didn't need to worry about driving home after another wild night on the town.

* * *

Six hours later, after a monotonous shift of sending faxes, ordering fabric and dealing with Grace's impatient clients, Jessica left the office and drove to Beverly Hills where she met Babette, dressed in a white pair of shorts and a very expensive looking navy mohair sweater. Her dark red hair hung loose around her shoulders, and was held in place by her exquisite Cartier sunglasses. They settled at having a late lunch at Le Cou Cou, the newest French restaurant, with plans to hit the shops on Rodeo Drive afterwards.

 ** _Have you noticed how fat Lila has gotten,?_** Babette stated in her thick accent.

Jessica giggled in response, but before she could answer, they were startled by a newcomer to their table.

 ** _Well well well, if it isn't Elizicca. Or should I say Jessibeth,_** the words rang out as Jessica was about to dig into her croissant. She looked up from her pastry at the sound of the voice, one that she was very familiar with, one she heard on most days, even though she hadn't seen it's source in person for several years. Her aqua eyes locked with the ones of Brandon Hunter, and she scowled at his arrogant smirk. She was immediately taken back, to when she and Elizabeth won roles on The Young and the Beautiful, one of her favorite soap operas. Brandon had proven himself to be nothing more than a conceited cad, his acting skills no where near the necessary level to justify his unbelievable ego.

 ** _And looking as lovely as ever. You've really grown up Elizabeth,_** he remarked, giving her a one over.

 ** _It's Jessica,!_** she replied, giving him a scathing look. Jessica looked across the table to see if her companion was annoyed with the intrusion as much as she was. But from the looks of it, Babette had frozen on sight, immediately spellbound as Brandon gave her a blindingly white smile.

 ** _You're….you're,_** she began her mouth agape. **_Jeremy, on the Young and the Beautiful!_**

 ** _Jeremy's my alter ego,_** Brandon confirmed. **_You're a fan,?_** he smiled again. **_It's always nice to run into fans, especially beautiful ones like yourself,_** he winked.

 ** _The biggest,_** Babette giggled with too much enthusiasm for Jessica's taste.

 _Didn't Babette see how phony Brandon was?_

 ** _I detect an accent,_** Brandon said, as if it was the most amazing feat on earth. **_Let me guess, you're French?_**

 ** _Oui,_** Babette answered. **_Are you related to Drake Hunter, you know…..he plays Ted on As the Waves Churn.._**

 ** _No,_** Brandon smirked. **_We just happen to have the same last name. He's pretty new to the industry. Don't tell me you watch As the Waves Churn?_** Brandon scoffed while Babette blushed.

 ** _That show is nothing but trash,!_** Brandon continued. **_They have the worst writers over there. And you can tell their sets are low budget. They give our industry a bad name with their ridiculous plot lines. And Drake cannot act his way out of a paper bag._**

Jessica snorted, trying to cover her amusement with a fit of coughing.

 _Imagine that,! He's about as emotive as a dead tree, and he has the nerve to criticize someone else's acting skills,!_ she thought, taking a sip of her sparkling water.

 ** _A pretty girl like you must have better taste than that,_** Brandon added, ignoring Jessica. **_We are number one in the ratings,_** he bragged.

Jessica squirmed as Brandon laid on the charm. There was no love lost between her and Brandon, but, she didn't like any other woman getting the attention that she felt she was naturally entitled to.

 ** _You don't like their show better than ours do you,?_** Brandon teased.

 ** _Oh, no,_** Babette insisted, ** _I love the Young and the Beautiful, more than anything. Especially when Francis found out that the baby was his, and Mona was lying all along!….._**

 ** _And when Margaret died and you were sobbing at her bedside!…_**

Jessica gulped down more water, almost choking as the sharp bubbles tickled her throat. The scene, as she remembered it, showcased Brandon's lack of talent. She remembered him on screen in a hospital scene, trying to squeeze a tear from his eye and failing miserably.

Babette gleamed, her smile radiant. **_Is Margaret really dead?_** she queried, her brown eyes large with anticipation.

 ** _Well, you'll just have to watch to find out,_** Brandon raised his brow cockily. **_I might have a new love interest soon. Actually,_** he paused, eyeing Jessica, ** _they're looking for young, attractive women to audition for a new role on a new show. Preferably with some soap experience._**

At his words, Jessica's heart started pounding.

 ** _You must have seen the promos for Nights of Our Lives,_** Brandon added. **_That show will be tied in with ours, sort of like our sister soap. Only….. it will be broadcast primetime. It's a great opportunity for the new cast. Most of it's already cast, but there are still some roles for the picking._**

 ** _The auditions aren't really public knowledge yet, they're keeping it all under wraps for now._** ** _Of course, with my name attached to it, the ratings will hit the roof,_** he boasted. **_I'll only be making a few guest appearances on the first few shows. And periodically as the season moves ahead. The premiere will be a few weeks from now._**

 ** _So Jessie..._** Brandon pulled a chair from another table and sat down, ** _long time no see. I have to admit, you and your sister were pretty impressive for novices. Of course, it takes a really strong actor to bring out the skills in the less experienced. The two of you were lucky that most of your scenes centered around me._**

 ** _Tell me more about the new show Brandon,_** Jessica said, trying to downplay her interest. ** _Can anyone audition? Or are they mostly looking for industry regulars?_**

Brandon cocked his head. ** _Sure anyone can audition. There's one role in particular that I think you'd be perfect for Jessie. Of course, industry regulars are more likely to get contracts. The newbies have to prove themselves before they offer them higher salaries and more airtime..._**

As Brandon continued, Jessica tuned him out. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for since she was born! Her brief time at The Young and the Beautiful had been one of the best experiences of her life. And also the most exhausting. Balancing her time spent at school and being on the set had sapped away most of her usually high level of energy. It had always been her dream, to be a famous actress. And now, she wouldn't have to worry, there was no more schoolwork or curfew.

No more of her mother asking her if she got her assignments done before driving to the studio in Hollywood. No more falling asleep in English class, all while trying to memorize her lines. She could dedicate all her time to her career! And prime time performers often made a lot more money than the actors in daytime. She pictured herself on stage, the lights flashing, bringing out the contours of her face, her blonde hair gleaming like gold, dressed in haute couture, and holding her winged statuette at the Emmys. She'd thank her family, all her friends, everyone who helped bring her up to the level she was at. She would even be generous and thank Elizabeth. Yes! She'd be so happy that she'd be willing to be the bigger person and forgive her sister!

Her face aglow with excitement, she turned to Brandon.

 ** _When are the auditions?_** She interrupted, as Brandon was telling Babette about his windfalls in Montecarlo's casinos, and his personal invitation to the royal palace, by none other than Princess Stefanie herself.

 ** _They're ongoing. Remember, it's still not officially out yet. I'm doing you a real favor by letting you in early. You can drop by the studio, I'll make sure Marve knows you're coming,_** he said casually.

 ** _Isn't Natasha still casting director,?_** Jessica queried, recalling the gaudily dressed woman who had picked her and Elizabeth to be on the show.

 ** _No, Natasha moved to Hollywood Tonight. Marve is actually in charge of casting these days. Remember him?_**

 ** _Of course,_** Jessica replied, picturing the show's producer. _How can I forget,?_ she added to herself.

Marve Akins had been the one who was in cahoots with Brandon's hideous plan to have it appear that Jessica and Brandon were dating. And at sixteen, she was naive enough to fall for Brandon's spell and was duped into believing he was falling in love with her. It was just another example of the underhanded tactics played in the entertainment industry. Looking back on it now, Jessica understood that sometimes the end justified the means. The story line had been a ratings smash. She didn't like the fact that she'd been led on, but she was willing to let bygones be bygones if it would further her career.

 _And what better way than to cozy up to Brandon,_ she thought, giving him her most radiant smile as he entertained Babette with his Amazon river adventure.

Suddenly, being in the presence of Brandon Hunter was not so bad after all…..


	73. Chapter 73

Hank Patman sat at the window of his mahogany paneled dressing room, looking through his telescope into the rear of the magnificent estate next door. And what a sight it was! He had to admit, in its entirety, it was far more impressive than his own, however, like his own property, it had a timeless elegance, and a much desired ambiance of serenity, high up on the hill, towering over the valley below. He turned the knobs on the instrument, adjusting the lenses to get a closer look. The fresh green impeccably manicured lawn, gentle weeping willow trees dancing in the wind, large Roman inspired swimming pool… the spectacular solidity and grandeur of the brick house…all of them were pleasing to the eye. But none of them were as impressive as what he was now focusing on…..

Her shoulder length blonde hair shone enough to catch his eye, even under the shade of the covered wrought iron gazebo she was lounging in. He could tell that she was in deep conversation with the slim, dark haired woman next to her. Both were beautiful, but it was she who still had his heart racing after all those years. Her movements…..gestures, all her mannerisms…they were all so familiar to him.

After about half an hour of spying on them, Hank moved from the window, watching as the two women walked onto the stone path to the stairs leading to the first floor of the large mansion. Hank chuckled at the situation, feeling like a school boy, enamored with his first crush. He sat down on the small bed in the corner of the room and put on his Italian leather shoes. Hank shook his head, wondering how it had all gone so wrong. He, Henry Wilson Patman, one of the wealthiest men in town, had been reduced to sleeping in his dressing room, in a bed that was better suited for a child. Although the space was larger than the average bedroom, it was still a reminder of how far he had come down in the world. The dressing room did have its advantages, the most obvious being his view of the Morrows' lawn and everything that happened on the other side of the fine sculptured hedges.

Hank sighed wearily as he walked to the mirror and put on his tie. He had a business meeting tonight, and would be dining at the country club. Marie would probably stay at home for dinner. She used to accompany him whenever he went out to eat with his associates, it was standard practice for spouses to tag along. But standards no longer had any meaning. Not after they had been broken. And it was all his fault. The state of his marriage was in disrepair, and he had no signs that it could be resurrected. While they were in France for Bruce's wedding, their housekeeper Maria had discretely arranged for the twin sized bed to be taken down from the attic and placed in the room where Hank kept his wardrobe, beyond the mansion's master bedroom. There was no way he'd be able to keep living in the pool house, especially with Bruce being back home. He knew Bruce was on to the unhappiness between him and Marie, but, like everything else, the Patman's buried their heads in the sand, and pretended that all was normal.

When Bruce returned from France, he and Marie both agreed that they would stay together for his sake. Neither of them wanted the mess or embarrassment of a divorce, or to sully the family's prestige. Being alone in this room gave him plenty of time to think. To dream of times gone by, think about the mistakes he had made, and contemplate the future…. In this grand home, with all it's rooms, he was hidden away like the bastard son.

And….. speaking of which…..

He thought of the small child, who he seldom saw, but the few times he did, remembered him enough to call him "Daddy". He envisioned the child's mother, always demanding, always threatening, always wanting more of his time and money. The money he had plenty of. The time however, he had none to share. Hank ran his hand through his greying hair, deep in thought. He had first seen her from behind, standing on the factory line, her blonde hair loose around her shoulders. She was breaking the rules, by having her hair exposed, and he meant to have her reprimanded, to have his manager inform her that it should be placed in a hairnet like all the other workers. But the vision was so similar, it brought on the memories that he could never quite get out of his mind, and he had lost his head. She had turned around, and her eyes were blue, not quite the same shade, but close enough to bring back old feelings, desires he had pushed aside, longings he had locked away, to where he thought they could be hidden forever, to where he would never be confronted with them again.

His father's words entered his mind, and he could almost hear them, filling his ears, as clear as the day Alexander Patman first spoke them.

 ** _I can see son, that you need to start thinking with the brain in your head, which as far as I can tell, turns into mush every time you're around that girl. I see very well._**

 ** _No…..You don't see. You don't see at all! That's not what this is about,_** Hank raised his voice angrily. **_I love her! And she loves me!_**

 ** _Love?_** His father practically spat. **_The hell you do! What do you know about love Henry? What use is love? Marie Vanderhorn will be good for you, and is good for this family. Your sweet little honey pot Alice is a nobody. In twenty years, you're not going to care. She'll be far less pretty, no longer a suitable bed warmer._** ** _Do what you wish with her, she's certainly beautiful enough to keep on the side, but you can never marry her. I forbid it!_**

For the first time in his life, he had the urge to strike his father, to make him take back the cruel words that he said about the woman he loved. How wrong his father was! It was more than twenty years and he still wanted her. If he only knew then, what he knew now, the true reason why Alexander Patman was so insistent on him marrying Marie…..

Marie was beautiful. Dark haired and slim, with cold blue eyes, her upper lip was more than stiff, and she didn't inspire the heat in his blood that Alice did. Marie had been bred like a prized filly, refined in all ways by the finishing school her father had sent her to. She came with a name as established as his own, and her own fortune, that would definitely give much needed help to the Patmans' canning business. She was everything he was supposed to want. But she wasn't what he wanted. She had a lot to offer, beauty, prestige, and her own inheritance. But she wasn't Alice.

Alice with her bargain basement clothes, the hideous love beads she wore around her wrist, the peace sign sewn onto her favorite jacket, her liberal, radical ideas….her sunny laughter that was like music to his ears.

Of course, she had changed. The glow of youth was no longer with her as when he had first laid eyes on her, but it didn't matter. He remembered her, as she was, her flaxen tresses…. hung straight, and almost at her slim waist. The crystal blue eyes, fringed with thick eyelashes, the perfectly shaped nose, how her soft lips turned upward when she smiled, the small indentation that wasn't quite a dimple in her left cheek…. the cutest thing he ever saw in a woman's face. And today….today she was just as attractive to him, with an enhanced beauty that came from happiness in the direction her life had taken.

He smiled blissfully, remembering when he learned that her hair was naturally wavy. It was the first morning they woke up together. She had come from the shower and let it dry naturally. She had asked him for a blow dryer and he had told her he didn't have one. Then she pouted jokingly and told him she couldn't go outside with her hair in the state it was in, that she wanted it pin straight, like all the girls styled theirs back then. He had run his hands through the silky strands, feeling as if he had died and gone to heaven after he had coaxed her back into his bed. She was missing her art class, and he was probably going to fail statistics because he didn't show up for an exam, but he didn't care.

His father always told him that there was no drug as powerful as a beautiful woman. And back then, Alice Robertson certainly had the power. She made him weak, and Alexander Patman did not like weakness. Those tops that bared her midriff, the beads and flowers she sometimes wore in her hair, holding her sketchpad on the way to art class, the first time she shyly showed him some of her work…. he was enchanted by it all. She had the ability to produce and see beauty in and with anything. She had an eye for, and a mind that was capable of taking the simplest things and filling them with potential. She was fantastic with colors, and just as impressive with a simple pencil and paper.

Hank picked up a credit card statement from off his desk. Among the transactions, line after line indicated a purchase made especially for a young child. Baby Bunting….. Toys for Tots…. Spring Chicken…Baby Factory….. He had opened a new credit card, and given the child's mother free reign over it. It was a bribe more than anything, to shut her up, to keep her hidden….. to keep himself and his family respectful. As respectful as they could be, under the circumstances. Among the stores listed in the billing statement were several that he knew sold nothing that a young child would ever need. He knew she was taking advantage of the situation, spending on herself, shopping all over town to her heart's desire. She no longer worked at the canning factory, and he had secured her an apartment in a better neighborhood than what she had lived in before. Richard….she had named him Richard, and insisted that his last name should be Patman. He saw little Richard at least once a month. He convinced himself that he was better than most men. Most men wouldn't take the time to check on the product of their indiscretions like he did. He was doing his best for his young son. And as for his other son…..

He had practiced it several times, how he was going to confess to Bruce, that he had cheated on his beloved mother, that he had fathered another child, that his lectures on integrity, decency, honor and devotion were all null and voided. That he was a hypocrite, that he gave in to his weaknesses for a woman who brought back memories of the gilded moments of his youth. They went to work every morning, sometimes driving themselves, sometimes driven by Jeeves, and Hank knew he was wasting the opportunities, to get Bruce alone, so he could explain, so he could tell his side, so his son would understand.

But he always chickened out. He couldn't confess, he couldn't bring himself to even start the conversation. At times like this, Hank missed his older brother more than ever. Paul would have made it right. Paul could always stand up to their father, he was honest, decent, and afraid of nothing. He always owned up to his mistakes….was never afraid to show himself humbled. Paul would understand, he also fathered a child with a worker on the factory line. He would have helped to explain it to Bruce …to smooth things over.

Hank put his head in his hands, dreading the confrontation, utterly clueless as to what to say. He couldn't hide baby Richard for as many years as Roger had been kept a secret. Bruce had not been thrilled when he found out about Roger, that he was no longer the sole Patman heir, the only one to proudly carry their family's name. Bruce was still adjusting to life in Sweet Valley, to finally taking his place by his father's side, to learning in the ins and outs of their business. He promised himself that he would come clean as soon as Bruce was more settled, as soon as he upped his game, grew more confident in his position. That is, if Marie didn't tell him first…...

* * *

 ** _The whole show will be based around the other side of the Howard family,_** Marve Akins explained to a jubilant Jessica, who, earlier that day had been told the words **"** _ **You've got the part… we've decided to cast you."** _

He had called her over an hour ago, and she had rushed to the studio, making to it Los Angeles in record time after calling in work and telling Stuart that she had to take Jake to a doctor's appointment. It wasn't a big lie. Jake did have an appointment, but Jessica had called her mother and asked her to take him. Alice had happily agreed, especially when Jessica explained that she had a big meeting with several up and coming designers that she couldn't miss. The part about the meeting wasn't quite true, but she imagined how proud her mother would be once she started appearing on the soon to debut nighttime series, and figured her little white lie was worth it. Besides, she had never shied away from stretching the truth from her mother.

 ** _Your character will be heavily intertwined with their wealthier, but dysfunctional relatives who live near the town of Crystal Sands, an upscale community near Malibu,_** Marve went on. ** _There will be plenty of beach scenes, and as the name implies, we're focusing on what happens in the small town when the sun sets and everyone who is anyone comes out to play._**

Jessica's heart raced with excitement. This was exactly the type of show she loved watching! And she was going to be part of it!

 ** _We've decided to cast you as Amanda,_** Marve smiled. **_We start taping in a couple of weeks, and by early December, the show will premiere._** ** _You're going to be playing Amanda Benton, a young, gorgeous house maid, who seduces Ryan, Jeremy's cousin. His uncle Malcolm, Ryan's father, will be very angry at the whole situation, and will be plotting with Jeremy to break up his son's relationship with her. Until…._** Marve rubbed his hands ** _…Malcolm starts sleeping with her himself._**

 _A maid! I am going to be a maid!_

Jessica was taken aback, not quite liking this new revelation.

 _Thanks a lot Brandon,!_ she seethed inwardly, trying to keep her cool in front of Marve. _That_ s _on of a bitch!_ _He must have done this on purpose! Have me play the lowest character on the show!_

She blocked out the sound of Marve's voice, cursing Brandon's name, his arrogant laugh, the annoying flick of his hair, the car he drove, everything she could think of. She didn't show up today, wearing one of her best outfits to be told she was going to be a mere servant!

And….there was one thing in particular that she found herself doing to get a leg up on the situation.

It was something she was not proud of. She thought back to a week ago, in Brandon's dressing room, his cocky smirk, his promises that she would definitely be cast after he put in a few good words for her. She was talented, and indeed beautiful, but so was every other young woman trying out. She needed something special, something that made her stand out. It was easier before, when she had her twin, and the role required the both of them. But this was different. She was all alone. And she needed his help.

 _This is how these things work,_ Jessica told herself. She wanted to succeed, and she had to make sacrifices. Even if they were made on her knees, in front of Brandon Hunter, his pants unzipped...

As much as she couldn't stand him, he had a lot of clout in the industry. He had a lot of fans. She wanted to be on top, and she would get there, even if it was Brandon who placed her on the first rung of the ladder.

Who was it that said " ** _There are no small parts, just small actors._** "? Jessica mused as Marve gave her some papers to sign. She wrote her signature, barely paying attention to what was written on the numerous sheets. So what if her new role was less than glamorous? She was still going to be on television. Even the greatest actresses typically started out with playing less than wonderful personas.

And... as for her most recent performance with Brandon... _This was not like the situation with that jackass Brian, who had strung her along, and delivered nothing but an entrance into the shameful world of smut!_

 _It was nothing like that at all!_ Jessica smiled as Marve called in his secretary and requested a glass of champagne. _This was going to be better. This was the real thing! Her dreams were coming true. Finally!…..._

* * *

 ** _Since you've been such a good girl for the past week, we're going to Connecticut tomorrow,_** Skye said to Vixen as the dog rolled over, exposing her silky belly, her way of asking to be tickled. **_You'll have grass to run in, plenty of birds and squirrels to chase, and, since it's not too cold, I might even take you for a stroll on the beach,_** Skye added. **_But don't think I've forgotten about you trying to chew the strap of my new handbag yesterday,!_** she scolded. **_Or think that I'll let you sleep in the big bed tonight. Elizabeth and Nicholas have you spoiled rotten!_** **_You'll have to sleep in your own bed! And…._** Skye continued, walking over to the dining area. **_I've seen you flirting with that smelly Kinkade next door. There will be none of that when we get there! You're still a puppy and Elizabeth would murder me if you got pregnant on my watch! Although…..German Shepherds are irresistible. Think of how cute your pups would be!_**

The dog wagged her tail at Skye's admonishment, and sat in position as soon as she saw her pick up the brush from the table. Skye ran her hand through the dog's luxurious coat, and a sense of calmness enveloped her. Although not a substitute for a grandchild, the furry creature had captured her heart, and she even developed the patience to deal with her slobbering and mischievous antics. It was the near the end of October and her son and his wife were on a second honeymoon, this time to Switzerland. Nicholas had told his parents, Skye especially, that in no uncertain terms this was going to be a family trip, and they wouldn't be flying on the family's jet. He and Elizabeth were going to fly commercial like a normal couple, and she and Kurt were not invited to tag along.

The thought of Switzerland was bittersweet, it was where she had enjoyed so many happy times with her husband and children, and the place where her daughter spent several of the last months of her too short life, away from her family. It was Elizabeth's first trip there and she knew her son had gone out of his way to make sure it would be memorable. Of course she understood their wanting to be alone. But it still stung a little. Nicholas was her only child, and time spent away from him always brought on a sense of loss. She had stopped trying to convince him to move back to California, and the subtle hints she used to give about them having a baby were ended once Elizabeth had confessed the loss of her pregnancy. Kurt had flown to Chicago for a couple of days, so for now, Skye was left with the dog to give all her love and attention to. It was quite easy, with the dog's engaging personality and good-natured temperament.

Before they left for Europe, Elizabeth had told her that she had received a letter concerning the building's pet clause. Skye decided then and there that she would remedy the situation herself. She had gone to the coop board and requested a meeting with the chairman. She then stated that because her daughter in law owned two apartments, that she should be entitled to have a dog that weighed one hundred pounds. She then instructed Vixen to stand on the digital scale that she brought with her, and after a series of coaxing, the dog obeyed her command, wagging her tail and showing the chairman that she was just under fifty pounds.

 ** _She's a good girl, hardly barks, except to alert us when someone's at the door,_** Skye had pleaded her case, while smoothing the light fur on the dog's floppy ears. **_And you do understand that she's not a year yet, and may still grow in size. That won't be cause for concern will it?…_**

After five minutes with Skye, the chairman had apologized profusely for daring to hint that Vixen was unwelcome in the building, and to Skye's satisfaction, the matter was all settled.

She would have preferred that Elizabeth and Nicholas move into a more reputable neighborhood, and often offered to buy them an apartment somewhere more fashionable, like on Park Avenue, or a condo near Central park. But Nicholas wouldn't budge. And so they stayed where they were. Although the rapidly developing area near the waterfront was as respectable as Queens could be, the areas further inland reminded her of the seedier areas of Manhattan, where she, as a young girl fresh from Greenwich, was subjected to during her early modeling days. Skye had to admit, the views of Manhattan from this part of Queens were outstanding. She turned the dog around, and started working on her other side.

Elizabeth had warned her that it was shedding season, that Vixen's light summer undercoat would be renewing and regrowing itself for the colder months. The special high powered dog hair vacuum cleaner was a true wonder, and for the first time in her life, Skye found herself somewhat enjoying housework. It was actually fun, to swoop up all the fur from the floor and furniture. Of course doing this on a long term basis would never do. She wondered how Elizabeth managed to keep the place spotless with everything else she had going on. Work took up much of her time, and she was always at her computer, typing away, trying to stay ahead with her course work.

Skye got up and moved to the kitchen, where she grabbed a treat from a box in the cupboard. The dog followed her, wagging it's tail in anticipation. She smiled as she placed a piece in Vixen's mouth, watching as she chewed the crunchy snack. Skye's smile dropped as looked towards the plates and cups in the sink, knowing that she would either have to put them in the dishwasher, or worse, wash them manually. She looked down on her hands, and frowned at their dried appearance from having to use the harsh dish soap. For a girl who never liked to put things off, Elizabeth was taking far too long to hire help. She understood that Elizabeth was not quite comfortable with the idea of delegating tasks to servants.

During the past summer, Skye noted that she always looked guilty whenever the maid, who they hired especially for their boating excursion, would make the beds, clean the kitchen, serve them at dinner and did their laundry.

Skye reflected on the situation while she hesitantly picked up a clean sponge and turned the tap on. Elizabeth had certainly managed to fit herself into the Morrows' lifestyle, but sometimes, she still needed a bit of coaxing when it came to certain issues. Like making the most of out hired help. She had charmed all of Skye's friends, they all admired her beauty, her sense of duty, and although she had grown up with far less than them, was well accepted into their circle. She was never snobbish, never kowtowed to anything or anyone that went against her principles, and managed to find a place in the inner circle of Greenwich's society, that Skye had to admit, was sometimes inclusive and clannish as could be. She never demanded expensive clothes or jewelry from her husband. Most of all, they admired her intelligence. Skye adjusted the temperature of the water, and put more effort into scrubbing the grease off a frying pan, just thinking of how her manicurist would react on the sight of her now ruined fingernails. All Elizabeth needed was a small push in the right direction and Skye was about to give it to her.

 _Sometimes,_ she thought, as she put the pan down and started rinsing it… _you had to take matters into your own hands..._


	74. Chapter 74

Elizabeth looked at the textbook in front of her, lamenting at her poor excuse for studying, as she realized she had read the same paragraph twice, without much of the content sinking in. She walked over to her computer, tempted to begin editing her article on the wonders of her recent trip abroad, her second honeymoon, the celebration of her first year of marriage. The thought of writing about and reliving her recent experiences was a lot more enticing than reading her communication in business journalism chapter. Her professor had agreed to her time off from his lectures, as long as she was willing to put in the extra credit on her return.

Her boss had allowed her an added week of her yearly allotment of vacation days, providing that she give a detailed report of the wonders of her recent travel, one that was sure to appeal to Cityscoop's jet set readers. Thanksgiving was just around the corner, and Elizabeth and Nicholas would be staying closer to home for the holiday, as they both had a lot of catching up to do. She grasped the diamond horseshoe at the base of her throat, remembering when it was first put there. She smiled dreamily, envisioning the lakes, mountains, magnificent medieval towns, old world architecture, and quaint fairy tale charm that was still fresh in her mind.

Overall, upon her musing, she realized that the best part of the entire week away was sharing the time with and being in the embrace of the most amazing man…..

After a year of marriage, he still thrilled her, still charmed her, and she had forgotten what her world had been like without him in it. The experience had been everything Nicholas had promised her, from the time he had vowed to take her there, long before they were married. As perfect as it was, the beginning was not without potential chaos.

Her mind reflected on the day they left New York after deciding to arrive at the airport separately. A meeting at work had taken longer than expected, and Elizabeth's plan was to meet Nicholas at JFK. She had packed lightly the night before, with just a week's worth of clothes, and then left her apartment at the waterfront, ready to take on the long lines at the area's most crowded transportation hub. She had gotten to the terminal late, an accident on the Grand Central Parkway had caused a traffic jam that stretched for several miles.

Almost in tears, she had cleared security and had arrived at the departure lounge just as they were about to close the flight , where she and Nicholas would be boarding a jumbo jet to Europe. They ran down the walkway and made their way to the upper deck of the massive plane, where their luxurious, extra spacious seats in the first class section awaited them. After seven days, which Elizabeth could only begin to describe as magical, they boarded the plane four hours late at Geneva's international airport, landed in New York, and made their way to Greenwich, arriving mid morning, long after the sun arose.

The black out curtains in their master bedroom, and the quietness of Belle Haven made it easy to ignore the fact that it was daytime, and they had gotten into bed, exhausted after their long ride home. Elizabeth was visualizing the Matterhorn, somewhere between slumber and awakened bliss when a noise alerted her, causing her to open her eyes. In the darkness of the room, a moving figure caught her attention, and she tried to focus, not quite sure if she was dreaming. She watched in confusion as it moved to the left and entered through another door, away from the suite's main entrance.

 ** _Nicholas!_**

 ** _Hmmmmm?_**

 ** _There's someone in my dressing room! Nicholas, wake up,!_** she whispered as her sleepy brain began to process that there was an intruder in their house.

 ** _Hmmmmmm,_** Nicholas opened one lazy green eye and stared at the door. **_I don't see anything._** He kissed her cheek, and shut his eyes, pulling her closer, his hand traveling up her naked thigh.

 ** _I know I saw her_** , Elizabeth insisted, startled and bewildered, wondering if she was imagining things. After a couple of minutes, the figure came out again, having left the light on and the door slightly ajar, and this time, an alerted Elizabeth got a better look. She was short, stout, and middle aged, with thick greying hair. On closer notice, Elizabeth could see that she was wearing a maid's uniform, a plain navy shift, with a white starched apron.

 ** _Nicholas,!_** Elizabeth whispered again, as the woman exited through the bedroom door, leaving it open. After a few moments in her state of perplexity, Skye barged in and Nicholas' eyes snapped open, immediately taken aback at his mother's sudden appearance.

 ** _Well well, what a surprise,_** she greeted, looking down at them.

 ** _Mom!_** Nicholas began, annoyed at her brash intrusion. **_Do you mind?_**

Elizabeth tightened the covers around her body, and pulled her nightshirt down, her face red. But there was little time for embarrassment.

 ** _Darlings,_** Skye greeted, leaning over to kiss Nicholas, ignoring the scowl on his face. **_I've missed you so!_**

 ** _Mom,!_** Nicholas said, obviously not thrilled with Skye's intrusion. **_What are you doing here?_**

 ** _Well…._** Syke straightened her posture…. ** _I thought you'd be going to the city after arriving, so I came yesterday. I was in Westport visiting Eleanor last night, and just arrived. Have you been here all night?_**

 ** _We got in late, just a couple of hours ago,_** Nicholas explained ** _. We decided to come straight here from the airport._**

 ** _And who is that?_** Nicholas lowered his voice as the strange woman discretely entered the room, this time walking into his own dressing room at the other side of the spacious chamber. **_Don't tell me you hired a maid behind our backs,?_** he said sternly.

Skye put her hands on her hips, and stared down at her son.

 ** _Well, you couldn't expect me to clean this house by myself did you? I was only thinking of the two of you. Think of all you have to catch up on,_** she insisted craftily, her large dark eyes the epitome of innocence. **_And your father is coming in a few days, so we can spend the holiday together. And your grandparents might be coming from Boston. We need someone to take charge of this house. What will your father's mother say when she sees that Elizabeth has no help!_**

Nicholas shook his dark head. ** _That is not the point, you should have told us…_**

 ** _Eleanor and I decided on her,_** Skye interrupted, incensed at Nicholas' irritation at her meddling. **_And she was referred to us by Monica,_** she continued, attempting to shift some of the blame. **_Monica misses working here, she would jump at the chance to come back to this house._** She eyed her son, changing her tactic, appealing to Nicholas' senses. **_You wouldn't want to leave your poor old aunt without her maid would you? Sylvia….._** Skye cocked her head…. ** _her name is Sylvia…. has Monica's seal of approval. And so….. if Monica approves…._**

Nicholas opened his mouth to continue his protest when, as if on cue, Vixen dashed into the room and jumped straight into the large bed, beyond ecstatic at seeing her master and mistress after a week away from her. She planted herself in the middle of the mattress, wagging her tail and yelping in excitement, her pink tongue swinging as she tried to kiss Nicholas. Elizabeth giggled as the dog planted her paws firmly into Nicholas' stomach, his surprise and irritation at Skye forgotten as he ran his hand over her creamy fur.

 ** _Sylvia,_** Skye addressed the woman, who emerged from Nicholas' dressing room, a stash of silk ties draped over her arm. **_This is my son and daughter in law…_**

Sylvia greeted them politely and with very few words, and Elizabeth detected a hint of a British accent, not quite sure of the region of origin. Elizabeth observed her and smiled shyly, not quite knowing how to react. She had a pinched, but pleasant face, with large light brown eyes that exuded confidence and professionalism. If she was uncomfortable with barging in on them while in their private quarters she didn't show it, she carried on like a seasoned trouper, as if accustomed to seeing her employers in various states of undress.

 _And so it began,_ Elizabeth mused…..her having her own servant, someone to mop the antique parquet floor, wash the windows and make her bed, something she had been doing for most of her life. She watched as Sylvia emerged from the laundry room in the basement, with a freshly brushed pale blue mohair sweater, a new addition to her wardrobe, one of the many articles of clothing she had purchased while abroad. There were plenty of new clothes, a lot more expensive than she was used to, that she had been forced to buy while she was away. The alternative was to wear Nicholas' clothes, and he was only too happy to spoil her by escorting her to several luxury boutiques since hunting for bargains was just not an option in the high end shops that surrounded them.

A sudden ringing of the phone alerted her and she picked it up.

 ** _Please hold and the next agent will be with you shortly,_** the recording promised, as she held on to the line, listening to the annoying hold music coming out of the receiver…

 ** _Elizabeth Morrow please,?_** she heard after five minutes.

 ** _Yes? This is her._**

 ** _Mrs Morrow, we're pleased to tell you that we've found your bag,_** the friendly male voice announced. He went on to explain that due to her last minute check in, the cargo hold in the plane had already been closed, hence the reason why her luggage was put on another flight. After explaining the bag's excursion to Leipzig and then it's time spent on a custom's rack at Frankfurt's airport, the airline had tracked the piece and would be sending one of their drivers to her front door to deliver it personally. He apologized profusely for the mix up and gave her the standard drivel about her flying with them again.

After assuring him that she wasn't soured on the airline, Elizabeth hung up the phone, cracked open her book and resigned herself to two hours of study. But the distraction of her memories persisted. On their first morning in Switzerland, after getting out of bed, showering and wrapping herself in the finest silk weave robe provided by the resort, Elizabeth had looked at her scant belongings, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at her situation.

The only thing she had managed to bring to the hotel with her was her handbag. It contained her passport, some cash, her wallet, a book filled with work from Switzerland's most famous poets, and her Swiss German translation guide. After getting off the plane the night before, she and Nicholas had stood at the luggage carousel for almost an hour waiting for her bag, when finally, one of the attendants told her that it had been put on a different flight.

She closed her eyes, a smile brightening her features as she recalled the early hours of her anniversary. She and Nicholas had woken up the morning of the third, silently removing their rings and replacing them, words unnecessary in the reiteration of their vows and bond to each other…

She got up, drank a glass of water, and moved again to the first page of the chapter. Just about the time the information was finally sinking in, the phone rang again, startling her. Elizabeth was determined to tell whoever it was that she had no time to chat, but changed her mind on hearing her best friend's familiar voice.

 ** _Liz, I'm engaged,!_** Enid gushed over the receiver. **_Ray proposed,!_** she continued, her enthusiasm contagious. **_We're finally doing it. And there is no way I'm having this one out of wedlock,_** she declared, referring to the impending arrival of her daughter. **_My mother would kill me! I'm already five months along, and not too big yet. So, I was wondering…_**

 ** _Yes, ?_** Elizabeth laughed, already knowing what her friend was going to ask.

 ** _What are you doing in December?_**

 ** _December?_**

 ** _December twentieth to be exact. You have any plans? I know it's weird, right around the holidays. We opened up the calendar, closed our eyes, put our hands together and pointed. And we ended up on that date. So you'll come? You and Nicholas? And your parents? Please say yes, I want you to stand up with me._**

 ** _Of course we'll come,_** Elizabeth assured her, her heart speeding at the thought of flying to California again. And Sweet Valley. Her beloved home town with its soft sand beaches, palm trees, warm weather… _Jessica._

 _Jessica…_ …

 ** _Do you think I should choose it? It hides my belly really well, or should I go with a higher waistline?_** Enid babbled on about her wedding plans, her dress, the church, the cake she wanted, and Elizabeth only listened with half an ear.

 ** _Ummmm, the cream one, it would go better with your hair color,_** she answered, hoping that Enid wouldn't notice her distracted tone. The thoughts of being in the vicinity of her sister, possibly having to talk to her, and to see her face to face sent a shot of rage through her body. Even worse was the thought that Jessica would somehow get into her heart, under her skin, remind her of what used to be their unbreakable devotion to each other, and manipulate her forgiveness.

 _Stop it Elizabeth! Why should I act like I'm afraid of her? I don't have to see her. I didn't see her last time I was home. And what if I do?_ _I will not show her any mercy! She won't make me love her again!_

 ** _Yes we'll come,_** Elizabeth said again, this time, with more determination in her voice. **_Now what were you saying about my dress?…._**

* * *

 ** _What do you think of this one Jake?_** Jessica held up her bedroom black khol eyeliner, and motioned to her recently turned two year old toddler, who was flitting around her room after dumping a set of brightly colored lettered blocks on her bed. She put her hands on her hips, as her young son ignored her, his attention now focused on the soft, oversized basketball that Todd had recently gifted him with. He threw the ball on the bed, and she watched as he climbed up to it, making his way to the center of the mattress where the large, orange sphere lay. Jessica turned back to the mirror, making a special attempt to line her eyelids in a dramatic, sophisticated fashion. A palette of color was laid out in front of her, and Jake looked up, watching in fascination as she applied her newest eyeshadow, a pale tangerine that enhanced the green in her eyes.

 ** _I'm supposed to be a bit of a witch,_** Jessica giggled, as her son clapped his hands while she got up and twirled on her heels. **_A very sexy witch, I must say. Not that you know what a witch is! Mommy will soon be on TV. Won't that be wonderful? You'll be in preschool soon enough. And all your friends will be jealous._** **_And rightly so!_**

She whirled around, the hem of her already short skirt flying above her slender mid thighs. The couple of hours she spent by the pool earlier had ensured a perfectly bronzed skin tone that was sure to make her glow on film.

 ** _I'll become the biggest thing on that show, and soon I'll have lots of money to buy you anything you want._** Her brow wrinkled in annoyance as she thought about her husband. **_I won't be stingy like Todd. We'll go on vacations, cruises,_** **_the best hotels…._**.

Amidst her thoughts, Jessica frowned at the recollection of the events a year ago. The best hotel she had stayed at was about as grand and luxurious as hotels could be, but the experience had been ruined. And it was all Elizabeth's fault!

 ** _Elizabeth isn't the only one who'll have the best,_** she said aloud. **_I will too!_** She turned and eyed her son, who was staring confusedly at his mother's swift change in mood.

 ** _Your Aunt Elizabeth is mean and selfish. Can you say selfish Jake?_** Right at that moment, the phone rang. It was Julia, Marve's secretary, reminding her that she was due on the set that afternoon. **_I'll leave right now,_** Jessica promised, trying to keep her cool.

Excitement didn't begin to describe what she was pumping from her heart, working it's magic through her veins. She was lightheaded, thrilled with her new role, feeling like she would burst with happiness. While on the phone, Jake had run out of the room and soon reentered with one of his favorite story books. It was made of a soft foam, filled with colorful pictures, mostly of a mischievous monkey named Jackanapes, who, to his infantile mind, was a hero.

Todd read the book to him on most nights he was home, and Pilar, his nanny, often read it during the day. It was only Jessica, his beautiful mother, who never seemed to have the time to read it to him. She would toss it aside, and always promise that she would do it later. He held the book up to Jessica. There was an apologetic look on her pretty face as she kissed him goodbye and called Pilar into the room.

She breezed out of the front door, her son unfazed by his mother's disappearance as his nanny led him to the living room, and pulled him onto her lap for story time.

Marta walked into the large master bedroom, already knowing she'd have to give it a second cleaning for the day. If there was one thing about her mistress that was predictable, it was the mess she usually made. She had been in a wonderful mood this morning, singing and dancing all around the house, which told the maid that she had important plans. And important plans usually meant going through her massive wardrobe and finding something to wear. Marta rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked into the dressing room. There were clothes strewn over the carpet, and as usual, Miss Jessica had left all her makeup lying in front of her vanity. A damp bikini top decorated the bathroom floor, and Marta was in no mood to go searching for the bottom. She began with picking up a pile of mini skirts, frowning as she began to smooth and lay them into the drawers, but her spirits perked up when she remembered Mr Todd had promised her a raise for next year, and a bonus for Christmas…..

Jessica drove down Valley Crest Drive, her heart quickening at the thought of being seen by her boss. She had learned from Lila that Georgie had gotten the sniffles, and her usually active little brother had been sleepy and irritable all morning. Her best friend had given her the perfect excuse for once again missing work. She told Lila that Jake was also out of sorts, slightly feverish, and likely caught whatever it was from Georgie two days before when they had a play date.

 _It was perfect,!_ Jessica grinned to herself. Lila's mom could hardly expect her to show up at work, not when she had a sick toddler at home! Especially when it was her own son that made poor Jake sick! Except that he wasn't.

But Grace didn't know that. Grace would be spending most of the day at home keeping an eye on her young son, and as the devoted mother that she was….so was Jessica.

She sighed in relief as she got onto the freeway, further away from Sweet Valley and in the potential sight of Lila's mother. In the off chance that Grace would leave Fowler Crest, it would be risky for her to be caught outside of her own home where she was supposed to be, nursing her child back to health. Whatever guilt she felt at not spending time at work was quickly extinguished as a man in the truck next to her gave her a seductive wink, obviously impressed with the lovely vision alongside him. She glanced at him, saw that he wasn't worth getting to know, with his bald head and nerdy glasses, and started laughing as he blew kisses at her.

She pressed on the gas and managed to move ahead of him. The rush of wind swooped through her golden locks and Jessica smiled saucily at him through her rear view mirror as she made her way north. He wasn't exactly her type, far from it. But any male attention was good. Things were finally falling into place for her. And today. Today was the day that the magic would happen. Christmas had definitely come early this year!


	75. Chapter 75

**_They want you to look more natural for this scene Jessica_** , Barbara Wallace, a cosmetics expert informed her, as she used a moistened towelette to remove Jessica's carefully crafted eye shadow. She scowled as Barbara turned her back to grab some cotton buds from the shelf above the counter. Jessica eyed the bright blue wet suit hanging on the wall of the dressing room, annoyed that her magnificent artwork had gone to waste.

After all that time she worked on her face this morning! She would have spent more time in her bed if she had known that Babs would wipe her masterpiece off! Jessica looked down on her drab outfit, her hands folded obediently in her lap as Barbara applied a thin layer of mascara. She was dressed in a plain blue shift, with a short white apron tied to her slim waist. Her costume was about as unglamorous as they came, but Jessica didn't mind. Her opportunity to parade herself in the most fabulous clothes was surely guaranteed to come further along in the show.

Later today they'd be shooting parts of the show's pilot episode, as well as another session of promotional shots and videos. Just earlier, after familiarizing herself with the set and getting used to being on camera, she had proceeded to a most wonderful lunch for the cast on the building's rooftop, where she met most of the other actors and actresses. She had arrived on the set ready to take the plunge into her new role, and…. what a set it was!

It was made to look like a fabulous mansion, fitted with enormous fireplaces, bedrooms suited for royalty, and a dining room that looked like it belonged in a palace. The executive set designers had made sure that all the decor and props appeared to be worthy of belonging to the richest family in the fictional town of Crystal Sands.

A copy of the script sat on a coffee table in front of her, and when Barbara moved to the sink to wash her makeup brush, Jessica reached over to pick it up, reading the parts written for her character, Amanda Benton. She didn't have too many lines in the first episode, but was assured by Marve that her airtime was sure to increase eventually. For now, the goal was to establish the characters, test the chemistry between the cast, and eventually, gauge the target audience's reaction to the romances and scandals that were sure to make them the hottest nighttime show.

A vision on blonde hair caught her attention, and for a split second, she thought of her twin. But she knew it wasn't Elizabeth. It was Maggie, her stunt double who'd be filming all her potentially dangerous beach scenes, most of which would take place in the dark. It had been several years since she had surfed, the thought of getting out on the water after the sun went down was frightening. She had put on a very brave front until Paul the assistant director told her they were going to use a stunt double. Jessica had breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was to drown on her first day of filming.

Amanda was written as a mysterious surfer, who roamed the waves at night, who had come to town full of secrets, and had taken the first job she could find as a servant in the Howard family's mansion. Tomorrow evening they'd be shooting a dynamic scene, where Ryan, the show's premiere playboy, straight home from a year long trip in the Italian Alps, gets caught up in the undertow of the current, and then rescued by Amanda, played by Jessica. Twilight Bay was the most popular beach in Crystal Sands, and it would be the backdrop of numerous events on the show.

With his golden brown eyes, sexy black hair, and warm tanned skin that could melt butter, Phillip Marquette was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever laid eyes on. Earlier this afternoon, Jessica had raised her brow as he walked by and winked at her, making her already eager to practice their mouth to mouth resuscitation scenes.

Phillip had all the qualities to emerge as a leading man with his toned arms and broad shoulders. She had arrived that morning, was introduced to several members of the cast, and had gone over her lines till her head was bursting with the dialogue. Just when she thought Phillip was the hottest guy she had ever seen, she met Grant Morgan, who would be playing Malcolm, Ryan's dad. He looked to be a bit over forty, and about as sexy as a guy that age could be.

 _And I am going to be having an affair with him,_ Jessica thought, as she conjured up Grant's distinguished greying hair, lean frame, and cool hazel eyes.

 _My first day on the job is getting better and better!_

* * *

 ** _ _ **To Roger and Lila,**__** Henry Patman raised his glass, his brown eyes crinkling as he smiled, while he toasted the impending arrival of his long dead brother's unborn grandchild. Everyone at the table echoed his sentiments, some with more enthusiasm than others.

 ** _ _ **To Roger and Lila**__** , Marie Patman gritted her teeth while mouthing the words, her face a mask, attempting to hide her disappointment. Lila, who was seated at her left, threw her a self satisfied gaze while Anna freshened her glass of sparkling apple cider. Marie tried to ignore Lila's smugness, and took a gulp from her fine stemmed crystal flute, the light sweetness of the wine barely registering on her tongue.

She might as well have been sipping at vinegar, so sour was the taste in her mouth at the thought that it was Lila, and not Babette who would be soon adding to the Patman family.

 _ _It just keeps getting better and better,__ Marie thought, her mind suddenly engulfed with bitter sarcasm.

 _ _First Hank knocks up a trollop from his assembly line, and now the daughter of a common criminal is about to curse the family name with her brat!__

 ** _ _ **I know Paul would have been very happy,**__** Hank continued, as he glanced at Roger, while Bruce, seated across from his cousin, resisted rolling his eyes. He should have guessed it, from Lila's weight gain, the fullness in her face, and her enthusiasm at digging into and thoroughly enjoying her rosemary potatoes. The old Lila was always trying to stay away from anything with potential to add to her thighs, but now…Bruce pictured her waddling into the foyer just this evening, __looking like an overstuffed butterball on Thanksgiving day,__ he thought meanly. The girl who was always concerned about her weight, and had sneered at anyone more than ten pounds over what she considered acceptable, had thrown her never ending diet out the window, and was currently stuffing her face with the rich fare at the Patman's almost twenty foot dining table.

 ** _ _ **A Patman baby, finally,**__** Mrs Marjorie Ferguson, one of Marie's best friends nodded her head slowly, and fixed Hank, who was seated at the head of the table, with a diabolical sneer. **__**Although it does seem like just a couple of years since we've had a new one,**__** she stated pointedly, raising her dyed brow and creating an awkward silence with her words.

 ** _ _ **A couple of years,?**__** Bruce looked up at her in confusion.

 ** _ _ **Oh, you know what I mean,**__** Marjorie answered, awkwardly giggling at her all too intentional gaffe and the panic on Hank's face. **__**Since Roger came into this house.**__**

 ** _ _ **It's been much longer than that,**__** Bruce told her, watching as she sipped her sherry.

 _ _The old bat must be going senile,__ Bruce thought, while stifling a yawn. __Roger moved into this house more than five years ago.__

Marjorie turned to Roger, her voice loaded with charm.

 ** _ _ **Oh you know, the time flies by so fast….. I forgot how long, seems like just the other day you spilled wine on my blouse while I was showing you what fork to use.**__** She smiled sweetly at him.

 ** _ _ **Now you're married, becoming a father, and doing very well at work from what Humphrey tells me.**__** **__**Isn't that right Humphrey,?**__** she motioned to her husband, seated across from her, who nodded in approval.

 ** _ _ **Fine work boy,**__** Humphrey nodded while plunging his fork into a Cornish hen laden with marmalade sauce.

 ** _ _ **This is excellent Marie,**__** Humphrey continued, as he stuffed his grey moustached mouth. **__**Better than what our cook Agnes makes**__**. **__**And, I certainly want the recipe for the french onion soup, so I can pass it on to her.**__** **__**Although…..What's the name of your chef? Bring him in here so I can make him an offer and take him from you.**__**

 ** _ _ **Now now Humphrey,**__** Marjorie chided, moving her head slowly from side to side. **__**Stealing someone's servants is just as bad as cheating on your wife.**__** She laid her jewelled clad hand on Roger's arm and gave it a squeeze, her overly painted, sharp hazel eyes were laced with unquestionable repulsion in the knowledge of Hank's debauched dalliance with a factory worker. **__**Isn't that right Roger?**__**

Roger felt his ears reddening. The woman was obviously trying to attack his uncle, and, as much as he did not approve of Hank's affair and subsequent lying to his family, particularly Bruce, there was no way he could be disloyal. He gave her a look of reproach, while ignoring her question, hoping that Bruce, who seemed preoccupied, and was never gifted at mathematics, wasn't putting two and two together. Not tonight anyway. Roger focused on Lila, and smoothed a loose strand of hair away from her face, while repressing a sigh.

His aunt's dear friend was still quite the troublemaker. He remembered the first time he had met her, a mere week after he had moved into this very house, seated at this same table, her eyes running over him with a mixture of boredom and contempt. His recollection of their first encounter was different from what she insinuated, and was anything but her being helpful at explaining the correct silverware. She was not prompting him to choose the right fork, but as he recalled, she scoffed at his blunders, and created a melodrama when he accidentally splashed a minute speck of wine on her dress.

Every time he saw Mrs Ferguson, her breasts were bigger, her face tighter. Her heavy eye makeup and rouge did nothing to enhance her appearance, it was an obvious attempt to hide her age. She appeared to be more than ten years younger than her husband, and her snotty expression looked very much the same as at their first introduction, along with her garish make up, claw like fingernails, and inflated bosom.

 ** _ _ **How are your potatoes Humphrey,?**__** Hank said suddenly, his face suddenly pale at the direction the conversation was going.

He cleared his throat, obviously in discomfort at Marjorie's insinuation, as their servant Anna brought in a silver tray of bacon wrapped filet mingnon surrounded by white asparagus.

 ** _ _ **Hmmmm, absolutely superb,**__** the man replied, a look of embarrassment on his face at his wife's misbehavior. **__**So Roger, tell us about that deal you closed at Wyndham, the one with the Lansing project,**__** he said, changing the subject.

Bruce tuned out Roger's voice as he modestly explained his accomplishments. Lila was beaming, obviously proud of her husband. The entire table was filled with pride and admiration, and Bruce could not help but feel anything but envy, and a bit of resentment at the situation. He felt a rush of anger flowing through his veins, and his appetite suddenly waned. Whoever said nice guys finished last was a liar. Roger was the epitome of nice. And here he was, coming out on top, while Bruce felt about two feet tall, looking up at him from the bottom rung of the ladder.

Just yesterday, he had arranged a conference call with Walter Barron, the proprietor of Barron's sausages, one of their biggest potential clients, and completely forgot about it. His father had been forced to cover for him, and interrupted his own meeting with Sherman Jensen, the owner of a fishery in Big Mesa, who was interested in negotiating a deal on packaging his sardines.

That morning before heading to work, he had an argument with Babette, and accused her of taking up smoking. The combination of another sleepless night and the assault on his senses with the rank odor of a vat of ashes combined with her perfume had caused him to snap. Although he had never seen her with a cigarette, he would smell it on her clothes, in her hair, and on her fingers, and while she vehemently denied it, it was obvious that it wasn't just second hand from her late night out. She'd come in last night just before dawn, reeking of an ashtray and Bruce found himself, for the first time, yelling at his beautiful wife. His belle fleur was beginning to wilt, his rose was pricking him with her thorns, and he was growing more impatient and dissatisfied with her shortcomings, ones that seemed to sprout from nowhere. He was beginning to see facets of her personality, hidden flaws that he had no idea of their existence while he was trying to woo himself into her heart, and into her bed.

Surprisingly, after his latest display of incompetence, Bruce's father didn't yell at him as much as he felt he deserved. Hank would have usually laid into him about his irresponsibility and blase attitude, but his father was uncharacteristically tame with his admonishments. He had swooped in on the phone call, and managed to save the day, by proposing a lucrative deal with Mr Barron.

 ** _ _ **And your parents Lila, are they pleased with the news, ?**__** Humphrey's voice boomed, interrupting Bruce's thoughts. The man had gotten up from his seat at the table, and was standing near the fireplace, where a picture of Alexander Patman reigned supreme over the diners.

 ** _ _ **Very,**__** Lila smirked as Marie squirmed. **__**Daddy already wants to set up a trust fund.**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh he has has he,?**__** Hank queried, not wanting to be outdone by George Fowler. **__**Well, I'll just have to make a generous contribution to it myself. Nothing is too good for my brother's grandchild,**__** he added.

Roger listened to the conversation around him and a flash of memory enveloped him, as he remembered the ritual of paydays, handing his drunk stepfather his meager paycheck, always suspecting that most of it was spent on whiskey instead of rent.

 ** _ _ **Look kid,**__** **__**why don't you just quit school and work full time,**__** the man's voice echoed from deep inside him, from a place where he had escaped, but never quite forgotten. **__**Your old lady's still paying off her hospital bills from having you,**__** he cruelly berated. **__**And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't need another bedroom….**__**

He took a sip from his glass, his grey eyes haunted by the recollection.

 ** _ _ **Congratulations boy,**__** Mr Ferguson turned around and slapped Roger on the back, almost causing him to spit out his champagne. **__**Your grandfather was one of my best friends. He'd be proud of you.**__** Roger nodded slowly at his words. He knew that Alexander Patman would definitely approve of Lila's money, and not much else.

 ** _ _ **Bruce,**__** Humphrey added,raising his fine crystal glass, **__**it's your turn next.**__** He looked at the chair next to Bruce, suddenly aware that it was empty. **__**Where is your lovely wife anyway?**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh yes,**__** Marjorie queried. ** _ _ **Where is Babette? I thought she'd be joining us. I wanted her opinion on whether Humphrey and I should visit Arcachon**__** ** _ _ **next month while we're in France.**__** **__**I hear the oysters there are superb.**__**

 ** _ _ **Babette is….she wasn't feeling well,**__** Bruce lied, too embarrassed to admit that his wife was once again, out on the town, instead of next to him where she belonged. He caught an all knowing glance of sympathy from Roger, that made him feel worse than he already did.

 _ _Babette should be the one who's pregnant. I'm the one who should be the first to father the next generation, not Roger! This isn't fair! After I went through all this trouble!__

A horrible thought entered Bruce's head. He quickly dismissed it as soon as he processed it in his mind.

 _ _I know it's not me! There's nothing wrong with my sperm! I have great sperm! No! It has to be Babette!__

She should have been home by now. His blue eyes took on a fierceness that did not go unnoticed by his mother. She looked at him, instinctively knowing that all was not well with her son.

Bruce cut into his asparagus. If Babette wasn't getting pregnant, it sure as hell wasn't his fault. __She will soon though….I did what I had to do to make it happen! And it will... soon!__

 _ _No more late nights and traipsing around town like a cheap tramp! No more walking in as the sun is about to rise, reeking of smoke and liquor.__

He sighed, hating his weakness. She would look at him with those large brown eyes and he would melt. But he knew he had to put his foot down. In fact, he already did. He had plunged in, with both feet, and she would have to welcome the consequences.

 _ _Whatever I did, I did it for us, for her.__ It was just over a month ago...

Bruce had parked the car and gotten out, locking the door, and making sure the alarm was on. You couldn't be too sure, in a sleazy neighborhood like this. He had driven all the way to El Pedro, a run down area close to Palisades, one of Sweet Valley's neighboring towns. He entered the door and spotted the man right away.

 ** _ _ **Mr Jones I presume,**__** the man spoke, obviously not fooled by the name Bruce gave him. He gave Bruce a one over, eyed his expensive clothes, his fine leather shoes, and didn't need anyone to tell him that the young man was affluent. He was very familiar with that type, the type who had money to burn and was always looking for a higher level of happiness than their country club lifestyle could give them. The type that kept Colombian coca plant growers in business. Bruce's request hadn't been the usual, but, it was clear that he could be well paying potential client.

 ** _ _ **Sit down, let's have a drink**__** , the man said, noting Bruce's nervousness, as a waitress plopped a basket of greasy chips on the table. **__**You look like you could use one.**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't have time for small talk,**__** Bruce answered, hating that he had to resort to dealing with an obvious scum bag like this. **__**You have the stuff or not?**__** The man handed him a brown paper bag containing a small pack of tablets. Bruce examined the small blister carefully, and reached into his pocket, then compared them to the ones he had brought with him that were contained in a small round disc. After less than a minute, he was satisfied that they were indeed identical to the originals. The man watched as Bruce took out each dose one by one, and replaced them with the new stash.

 ** _ _ **You sure are going through a lot of trouble,**__** he said, shaking his head and lighting a cigarette. **__**Why don't you do what most guys do? Smack her around a little. Man, sounds like you're whipped! Men are the ones who are supposed to do the whipping! If she gets out of line…..well…..a little beating here and there will keep her on her P's and Q's.**__** **__**And…..if you really want to party….well,**__** he scoffed, while pointing to the pills. **__**Most guys want something a lot stronger than those.**__**

 ** _ _ **I don't beat my wife,**__** Bruce replied, giving the man a dirty look, **__**nor do I want drugs.**__**

 ** _ _ **Are you sure you don't want anything else? I have it all. Whatever you want for a grand old time. Just a buzz, or out of this world. As long as you can pay. I'll let you try some for free, and if you like it…**__**

 ** _ _ **No, I don't have time to sit around and chat,**__** Bruce insisted, handing the man a couple of hundred dollar bills. He got up and walked out the door, sighing in relief on seeing his car just as he left it. He had to get home right away, and to Babette's dressing room where she kept her little pink compact, right next to her long dead mother's picture, and a solid gold rosary. He started up the vehicle and within minutes was driving along the highway, approaching Valley Crest Drive. He tossed the bag with the originals out the window with a satisfied smirk on his face. He was doing what was best for her, what was best for them. His young bride needed some reining in, a little bit of control, and what better way to do so than making her a mother? Their child would be perfect, healthy and strong, a reflection of his proud family. He smiled suddenly, dreams of a handsome, dark haired little boy, dressed in tennis whites, impressing everyone on the courts. It would happen, and soon. Whether she liked it or not...…


	76. Chapter 76

**_Yes, the holidays are always my favorite part of the year. And I am so thrilled when I get to spend more precious moments with my husband._**

 _And I'm ecstatic when I spend time with his credit card!_ Jessica tossed her golden locks over her shoulder, just knowing that the camera was capturing all the natural highlights in her hair.

 ** _He spends so much of the season away from us,_** she gave an exaggerated sigh as Jake squiggled on her knee, trying to get down to play with the sparkling red and green spheres on the Christmas tree.

 ** _It's never enough time, but we do the best with what we've got. We spent Thanksgiving with Todd's parents at their home._**

 _Most unfortunately,_ she added silently.

 ** _Sounds great,_** Melvin Roberts, the interviewer for Net Dreams magazine replied, nodding his head and taking notes.

 _Oh it was great alright! I spent most of it trying not to throw up Emily's grease slicked scalloped potatoes while she yapped about her boring bake sale at the church!_

 ** _And, Jessica….will you be going there for Christmas with them as well?_**

 _Hell no! I rather pour battery acid down my throat than sit and eat at Emily Wilkins's table again!_

 ** _We'll be together._** Jessica forced a smile. ** _But I am hosting this time. And with my own family as well. I have invited all of them over for the day._**

 _Minus my holiday stealing excuse of a twin!_

 ** _It's going to be wonderful,_** she added.

 _Especially since Elizabeth won't be here. She Scrooged me over last Christmas. This time, I'm going to Grinch her! This is her payback for making everyone leave me alone last year! She's bound to fly over here from New York, just so that she can show up at the dullest event of the century, AKA, Enid Rollins' wedding._

 ** _And Jake... will he be following in his father's footsteps? He looks like he's all set to dribble his way into the NBA,_** Melvin commented, observing an adorable Jake, clad in a replica of his father's uniform, a gift from Todd's mother.

 _Hell no again!_ _I don't want Jake to be anything like Todd! As soon as you leave, I'll have Marta burn that stupid outfit. And as soon as he gets old enough, I'll take him to the marina for some sailing lessons!_ _Better to conquer the high seas than to sweat like a pig on the basket ball court! And I used to think Todd looked so sexy when he was playing! I bet Nicholas was an expert sailor before he even went to preschool!_ _And that he always looks cool and collected when he's at the helm of his yacht!_

She pictured Nicholas, scrubbing off Elizabeth's name from the boat, and adding on hers instead. Jessica frowned, caught up in her thoughts of her sister, forgetting the reporter was observing her every move. _Elizabeth does not deserve Nicholas, with her so pathetically pining after Todd!_

 ** _Jessica,?_** Melvin called out, breaking her moment of distraction.

 ** _It's hard,_** she continued, ignoring the question and adding the perfect amount of martyrdom in her voice… ** _raising my son when his father is often away from us, but we all have to make sacrifices in life._**

 ** _The three of you appear to be the ideal family. So, are there plans to make it four?_** Melvin glanced at Jake, who had escaped Jessica and was under the tree pulling off the icicles.

 ** _Are there plans for little Jake to have a brother or sister soon?_**

 _Hell no for the the third time! That would mean sex. What kind of sicko would suggest I have sex with Todd Wilkins and have a baby with him?_

 ** _Yes, Todd and I are so devoted to each other, we're so blessed with what we already have,_** she answered with sweetness, hoping that Elizabeth would read her words and eat her just desserts.

 _But then again,_ Jessica mused, _extending the olive branch might be just what was needed._ As long as Elizabeth returned one, with Nicholas sprouting from its buds. An exchange of gifts for this holiday season would be perfect. Elizabeth could have Todd, as long as Jessica could have Nicholas.

 ** _We couldn't be happier. Right now, I am focusing on my career, but,_** she smiled mysteriously, giving the photographer a cover worthy shot, ** _who knows,?…. perhaps soon._**

Melvin nodded slowly. ** _Now that you've mentioned it, we can move on to the next topic. Your own career. You've been often ranked among the highest level in the gorgeous basketball wives polls_** , the reporter said.

 ** _I have?_** Jessica blushed modestly, her eyes wide with innocence. _No kidding! I am way prettier that the majority of those frumps!_

 ** _Well, I hardly have time to pay attention to that,_** she giggled coquettishly, tossing her hair as the photographer took some shots of Jake under the tree.

Melvin looked through his notepad while straightening his glasses. ** _We know you were Miss Teen Sweet Valley, the captain of your high school cheerleading squad, prom queen, in an exclusive sorority, appeared in a soap opera, and now, you play a very active role in the local fashion scene, and are definitely one to watch on the Hollywood circuit. How do you find time for it all?_**

 ** _Well, working for Grace Fowler Creations is a privilege._** **_She understands what it is to be a busy mom in the style industry._** _Not for long though. Not after I become a prime time star!_

 ** _And_** **_I've always been skilled at balancing my life, getting my priorities in order._** _Like tanning, partying, having a good time…._

 ** _We often see reports of your infamous nightclub jaunts. Are all the stories true?_**

 ** _Of course, those things are exaggerated. They're mostly job related,_** Jessica explained, not wanting to come off as a desperate pub crawler. ** _My priority is my son, and yes, work takes up so much of my time, but I always put him and Todd first. Why just last week, I took Jake to see Santa at the Valley Mall. The line was two hours long!_** **_But it was worth it to see the huge smile on his face._**

The reporter followed Jessica's eyes to the frame on the mantelpiece, where a very bewildered looking Jake sat on an overly stout man in a red suit, a huge white flossy beard hanging off his chin. The photo had been taken just last week.

 ** _Anything for my baby,_** she continued graciously as Melvin nodded in approval, picturing the scene.

 ** _I have children myself, I know how chaotic the Santa line can be, but it sounds like you're a trooper,_** the man told her admiringly, taken with her devotion.

Had he been there he would have seen that Jessica had driven to the mall and dashed inside, while Pilar strapped Jake into his stroller, wheeled him to the the mall's version of the North Pole, then stood on the never ending queue while the ever dedicated young mother made her way to Bibi's….. And Lisette's.

 ** _I must say,_** Melvin looked around, this is a beautiful home. **_The decor is very stylish, modern, and because of all the glass, you can see the most gorgeous views from right here._**

 ** _Yes,_** Jessica agreed. **_Todd and I love sitting by the pool and watching the sunset together._**

 _Actually, I love when the sun sets so I can go to my closet and find an outfit to wear. Then I can go out on the town and get away from Todd and his lame Blockbuster nights!_

 ** _Isn't it romantic,?_** she gushed, as she and Melvin got up and moved towards the sliding glass doors and her chic, half circle shaped pool with it's inviting azure water.

Jake ran out to meet them, always looking for an opportunity to go out on the patio, where he was mostly forbidden. Todd had recently installed a pool alarm that could alert the entire neighborhood if necessary.

The cameraman followed behind, instrument in hand, capturing Jessica against the backdrop of the valley and mountains beyond her.

 ** _How_** ** _about a couple of shots of you and Jake by the pool?_**

 ** _Good idea,_** she replied, as she held Jake's hand and led him to the edge of the water.

 ** _So when will the issue be printed?_**

 ** _It should be on the newsstands right before Christmas,_** Melvin replied. **_And, I can't guarantee it, but between you and me, you're a shoe in for this issue's cover._**

 ** _Perfect,_** Jessica smiled happily.

 _Important interview and magazine cover in December, show premiering in January. A very merry Christmas and an even happier new year. And it's all for me!  
_

* * *

Alice grabbed a sheet of paper towel, using it to wipe up the drops of olive oil that were scattered on her kitchen counter. She turned around and pulled out a bag of romanine lettuce from the refrigerator, took it to the sink and started washing the large green leaves. The timer beeped, alerting her that is was time to take the squash out of the oven. She turned off the tap as she glanced at the clock above the stove. Her husband and son would be home in another hour. Cara was working the evening shift at Fowler Memorial, and wouldn't be home until midnight.

A fit of giggles caught her attention and she looked down just in time to catch her granddaughter tossing a small plastic ball at her brother's head. Her grandson Nathan was sitting under the small breakfast table at the corner of the kitchen, scribbling with yellow chalk and making a mess on the tiles while his younger sister began amusing herself by throwing her lettered blocks at him. Alice watched as Nathan, irritated by his sister's antics, grabbed a crayon from the floor and threw it at her head, missing her eye by a couple of centimeters.

 ** _Karen, Nathan. You play nice, !_** Alice said, as she walked over to the children, picked up Karen and placed her in her high chair. A bowl of sweet potatoes and diced chicken sat on the tray, and the small child immediately grabbed a handful and placed it in her mouth as Alice secured Nathan in his own seat. As soon as she had him settled, an orange chunk of the mashed treat flew past her head and onto the floor.

 ** _After I finish making this salad, and you've had your dinner, the two of you are going straight for your bath. And then to bed!_**

 ** _No!_** Nathan answered, his large blue eyes defiant.

 ** _Yes!_** Alice returned. ** _Good girls don't throw toys and food at their brother. And good boys don't throw them back! And good children take their baths before bed!_**

 ** _No!,_** Nathan repeated, struggling in his chair and trying to get out of it.

 ** _If you continue this, neither of you will get a present from Santa this year,_** Alice warned, folding her slender arms. Karen looked at her grandmother, ignored her scolding and tossed a piece of chicken at Nathan's head. **_But I guess that doesn't matter since neither of you understand who or what Santa is,_** Alice sighed, her mind drifting. **_If only he were real. I only have one true wish this year….._**

Watching the two innocent toddlers romping happily and listening to their impish laughter always brought a surge of warmth to her heart, and she couldn't help but reflect on another time, when she was on high alert for the combined mischief of a stubborn, but handsome dark haired little boy and two of the cutest blonde girls who, to this day, still occupied the biggest piece of her mind.

Alice frowned as she scooped up the food from the floor. Christmas was not going to be easy this year. If Santa was real and she could ask him for a present, it would be to have a wonderful Christmas with all three of her children under the same roof. The same way it used to be.

 _The way it's supposed to be,_ she mused. Nothing would make her happier. _But…_ she sighed. It was not meant to be. News of Enid Rollins' wedding had reached Jessica's ears. And, Jessica would not have to be Nostradamus to know that meant Elizabeth would be in town. Elizabeth would never miss her best friend's wedding.

 _But she did miss her own sister's. Who happened to be marrying her ex boyfriend…._ Alice shook her head.

She was tired of the whole sordid mess. And she had come to a decision. They were going to sit down and talk about it as a family.

 _Yes,!_ Alice vowed. _I have to do something about it. I've got to make Elizabeth come to her senses._ _For Jessica's sake more than mine._

Her ever restless daughter was throwing herself into every fad and every trend, trying in vain to distract herself. There was always a party, always a gathering to attend to, but the look of dissatisfaction never left her beautiful features, the signs of emptiness never gone from her blue green eyes. She would come by often, showing off her new clothes, talking about her newest schemes and grand designs, and then, unaware that her mother was watching, silently retreat to her sister's old room, as if hoping she would be there.

It was all too evident that her marriage was on life support, only held by a meagre string that was only as strong as Jessica's obstinance, one that refused to flatline. She did her best to hide it, but Alice knew her daughter only too well. Everything she did was an attempt at ignoring the unmistakable loneliness, and from the misery in her head. Jessica was obviously holding onto this sorry excuse of a marriage to Todd in an attempt to spite her sister, who she believed abandoned her.

All Alice wanted was for both of her girls to be happy. But, how could they be if they were so far apart, not only in miles, but in spirit? Whatever ties they had were severed, and as their mother, it was her job to bring them back together. As excited as she was for Elizabeth's impending arrival, she also felt a sense of foreboding. In one of her usual bouts of selfishness, Jessica had invited the family to her home for Christmas day, knowing that Elizabeth would not set foot in her house.

This was her way of one upping her sister, by giving her a Wakefield-less Christmas. As soon as she learned about the wedding, Jessica had insisted that they would spend Christmas at her home on Valley Crest Drive, and nowhere else. What Jessica didn't know was that Alice had already accepted an invitation from Skye Morrow to spend the holiday with them. Alice ran her hands through her hair. If she went to Jessica's, then what time would she have to celebrate with Elizabeth? Elizabeth, the daughter who lived on the other side of the continent, who she missed dearly, who she felt she was never able to spend enough time with….

 _I have a good mind to not go anywhere, to force them to come here and spend time with us,!_ she thought, as she pushed a blonde lock behind her ear. _They need to spend time together. How else are they going to make up? They need to get to know each other again, to understand why they love each other._

 _Elizabeth is flying in tonight, tomorrow, I'll approach her, I'll get Jessica here, sit them down, tie them up if I have to,_ she pledged to herself. She had a flash of memory, both towheaded girls in their playpen, talking a secret language that no one else understood.

 _I have to do this,_ Alice vowed. _They need to communicate with each other, and it will work out. Elizabeth is not leaving Sweet Valley unless they call a truce!…._

* * *

Elizabeth looked through the rounded glass at the abundance of grassland, prairies, carpets of snow, all from over forty thousand feet. They were somewhere over Missouri , or was it Kansas? She had forgotten where the captain said. It seemed fitting, her flying over the Great Plains, with a copy of the Grapes of Wrath in her hands. The story had always been one of her favorites, and right at this moment, she couldn't help but compare her situation to the Joad family, their moving towards California with all the possessions they could cram into their pitiful jalopy, while she flew high in the sky, luxuriating in the lap of opulence.

She leaned over and gave her sleepy pet a pat on her fuzzy neck, assuring her that she was pleased with her behavior. This was Vixen's first time on a plane, and the first couple of hours after takeoff she had been restless and whiny, confused about this new sensation. But she had calmed herself and was settled in a position under Elizabeth's seat, wagging her tail whenever she was petted, and perking her ears whenever she heard a strange new sound. It was December eighteenth, two days before Enid's wedding, and Elizabeth was trying hard to not let anxiety get the better of her. The last time she had been in Sweet Valley, she had stayed less than a week. This time, her stay would be longer. Her emotions were running high, her nerves unsettled at what was to come.

 ** _And my father says he's coming,_** Enid had told her, between descriptions of the flowers and the color she had chosen for the embossed cake stand. **_He promised to walk me down the aisle…._**

 ** _Give me another one with less ice this time Elaine,_** Skye requested from the uniformed stewardess, as she removed a damp, menthol and lemon soaked linen from her forehead. She was the picture of elegance, her long legs stretched out on the luxurious cream leather divan, her dark head propped with a trio of plush navy silk velvet cushions.

Elizabeth sat upright and across from her, trying to listen to her conversation while focusing on the words in her novel. Nicholas and his father were in the cockpit, enjoying the full frontal view of the sky from the large plexiglass windows. Elizabeth looked up from her book and around at the mahogany accents and brass fittings of the storage cabinets, feeling more like she was in a hotel suite, than in a plane. The server returned with Skye's mixture of champagne and pineapple juice, handing it to her on a small silver tray.

 ** _More ginger ale Mrs Morrow,?_** she smiled and asked Elizabeth.

 ** _No thank you,_** Elizabeth smiled in return.

 ** _We'll be serving lunch in twenty minutes. Have you decided what you'd like?_**

 ** _Lunch?_** Elizabeth looked up at her. It seemed like less than an hour had passed since an exotic fruit and cheese plate had been placed in front of her. She picked up her gourmet menu convinced that her jitters had ruined her appetite. **_Which would you suggest?_**

 ** _Well, the black bass with shitake white sauce is excellent, but so is the marinated lamb with orange plum sauce,_** Elaine replied. **_There's also the stuffed filet mignon with creamed spinach._**

 ** _Surprise me,_** Elizabeth said. **_I can't decide._**

Elaine nodded politely turning to Skye. ** _And are you feeling better Mrs Morrow? Ready for lunch?_**

 ** _I'm feeling a lot better,_** Skye announced. **_The first couple of hours always make me light headed,_** she said, taking a sip of her drink as Elizabeth handed Elaine her menu. **_I think I'll have the lamb._**

 ** _Very good choice Mrs Morrow,_** Elaine replied, excusing herself.

 ** _We're going to have a wonderful Christmas, much better than Thanksgiving for sure,_** Skye went on. ** _I don't have to experience my other favorite holiday with that insufferable woman! My headache's gone,_** she whispered wickedly,and Elizabeth giggled, knowing exactly what….. or whom she was referring to.

Elizabeth looked at Skye curiously. She had first noticed the light tension, the polite reservedness between her mother in law and Nicholas's grandmother at her wedding, but didn't think it was her place to pry. Plus, the last few weeks at work were busier than ever, and she and Nicholas had spent the majority of it in the city, leaving her with little time to observe the domestic unbliss. Nicholas' grandparents had stayed in Connecticut till well after the holiday ended, forcing Skye to entertain them in the Belle Haven mansion.

 ** _I'm always happy to see the back of her._**

 ** _But_** … Elizabeth bit her lip, putting the book down on the table next to her. John Steinbeck was going to have to wait.

 ** _She was so nice to me. And Nicholas adores her. She seems like a such a sweet lady, very generous,_** she continued, picturing the elder woman with her china blue eyes and greying light brown hair .

 ** _Ha! To you maybe,_** Skye stated, with a light smirk on her face. ** _She likes you Elizabeth,_** she added. ** _She hates me. She didn't think I was good enough for her son._**

 ** _But why,?_** Elizabeth cocked her head. **_It's not about money is it?_**

 ** _No, not at all,_** Skye explained. ** _My parents left me a fortune that significantly surpassed theirs when I married Kurt. It's because I committed the grave sin of marrying her son. She had his entire life mapped out for him, and I ruined her plans. I was not who she hand picked for him and she's despised me ever since._**

 ** _I find it hard to believe that,_** Elizabeth countered.

Skye's shook her head. **_Well it's true. She thought I was too much a New Yorker, which is ridiculous, because the only city experience I had was modeling shoots and weekend trips with my parents. They wanted him to marry a nice girl from Beacon Hill, who went to Radcliffe, one whose family they had known forever….. his own kind. Hmmmh! When we were dating it was horrible,_** she continued. ** _I remember the first day I met them, his parents, and all the extended family._** She laughed suddenly, her brown eyes reflective.

 ** _I could barely understand the lot of them and their dreadful accents!_** Her eyes glinted with mischief. **_You should have heard my husband speak when we first got married. Because of me, he's improved tremendously,_** she insisted. ** _It's not as heavy as it used to be. I've seen to that! And Nicholas! Well, he had one too, but not as bad as his father's, and it got better when we sent him to boarding school._**

 ** _Well, I think it's charming,_** Elizabeth smiled lazily as she adjusted the recliner of her seat. **_I love the sound of his voice._**

 ** _Well it was my idea to send Nicholas to school in Connecticut, Of course, Mother dearest disapproved. And you should have seen her reaction when we decided to move to California. She took to her bed for a month! She has an issue with everything I do, blames me for everything, Regina's deafness, Nicholas's disaster of a first marriage,_** Skye took a sip of her drink, her eyes far. **_Everything…._**

Elizabeth nodded, understanding Skye's unspoken thoughts immediately. ** _Family can hurt us the most,_** she replied, her mind again on her own situation.

 ** _You're thinking about your sister aren't you,?_** Skye eyed her thoughtfully. **_Have you considered seeing her?_**

 ** _I've been trying not to think about it,_** Elizabeth told her. ** _The last time we spoke_** , **_I hung up on her._** **_This trip is all about Enid. Everything else comes second._** **_I want be there with my best friend at her wedding and spend time with my family. But that's it! Whatever else happens…will happen,_** she shrugged as the galley door opened, and Elaine appeared, rolling in a cart heaped with covered silver trays and ending the turn in the conversation...


	77. Chapter 77

**_Nooooo,_** Elizabeth moaned sulkily as she grabbed Nicholas' silk tie from his hand and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him towards her. She eyed the clock above the television and saw that it was just after nine in the morning.

 ** _I don't want you to go_** , she squeezed him close to her, planting her bare feet stubbornly on the woven wool carpet in his bedroom.

 ** _I don't want to go either,_** Nicholas whispered in her ear, cupping her chin with one hand, the other moving down her neck. He tilted her face to his, loving the clearness of her eyes and the extra rosiness of her cheeks, courtesy of the warm weather that they had flown into when they touched down at Sweet Valley's airport the night before. **_I'll make it up to you later, I promise,_** he said, biting her lower lip that was on the verge of turning into a full blown pout. Elizabeth started giggling at the sensation, giving him another hug as he reclaimed the tie and started arranging it around his neck.

 ** _I guess it doesn't matter,_** Elizabeth released him and sighed, folding her arms, her eyes thoughtful. **_I'm supposed to go to the mall with Enid sometime this morning. And your mother wants me to help with the Christmas Eve party for the disabled children's center. But my Mom says she wants me to stop by later._**

Elizabeth groaned, thinking of all she had to do. What she really wanted, was to get back in bed, especially with Nicholas in it. But Alice had called last night, not more than five minutes after they arrived and stepped onto the Morrow's massive estate, trying to cajole Elizabeth to spend the next days' afternoon with her. From the airport, Elizabeth, Nicholas and his parents were driven up the winding Valley Crest Drive and through the Morrows' scrolled iron gates onto their grand avenue of cypress trees, decorated with giant sparkling red and white candy canes.

The front of home was even more impressive, with a series of enormous wreaths surrounding the columns at the center, and mesmerizing lit snowflakes above the numerous windows. Two handsome nutcracker soldiers, both nearly eight feet greeted them at the mahogany front doors. Elizabeth had stepped out of the car, captivated by the beauty of the illuminated marble white fountains.

The shimmering water cast a glow on the emerald lawn, transforming it into a magical grazing spot for nine dazzling topiary reindeer, Rudolph easily spotted with his red nose. After a warm welcome from the fleet of domestic staff, she had taken to venturing throughout the large house, Nicholas by her side as he became reacquainted with his old home. Despite its impressive size and expensive furnishings, there was an element of comfort and homeliness, and not the overly stuffy grandeur that was all too common in similar sized properties.

Elizabeth had woken up early in the morning, her body set to east coast time, and the result was exhaustion that she blamed on jet lag. But she knew that wasn't it. The past few weeks at work preparing for the Christmas season seemed to take up all of her time and had sapped the energy out of her. Nicholas' long hours at his office kept him busy, and she longed for a repetition of the early November days in Switzerland, where they had nothing to worry about except what to order for breakfast or what famous castle to tour.

 ** _I just want us to spend more time together_** , she said, moving towards Nicholas and straightening his tie.

 ** _We will,_** Nicholas frowned as he ran both hands through her hair. **_I should have known Dad was up to something when he told me we were going to the marina to look at the newest model of the Bering Sea catamaran._** **_I thought it was an innocent day on the water until he announced at the last moment that some Japanese associates were joining us, and then dictated what I should wear. My father is conniving when he wants to be. It's no coincidence that he had one of my old suits steamed and ironed, and hanging right where I can see it._** He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and straightened his jacket. ** _All this fabric should be banned on days like this. What is it? Eighty? Eighty-five? All I know is that it's too hot for December._**

 ** _Let's go swimming later,?_** Elizabeth suggested, as she walked towards the large bay window, looking towards the back of the property that faced the town. Her eyes focused on the ocean in the distance and then on the large Roman tiled swimming pool, its shimmering water inviting her to dive in. **_It's so warm, maybe we can use the big pool outside?_**

 ** _Is clothing optional?_** Nicholas raised his brow, admiring her lithe figure, clad only in a navy sleeveless rowing team shirt embellished with his old school's yellow crest, that Elizabeth had claimed as her own while exploring his chest of drawers.

 ** _Nicholas!_** Elizabeth laughed. **_What if your parents see us? Or one of the servants!_** **_There's so many of them, I've lost count of how many._**

Nicholas' emerald eyes twinkled mischievously. **_Five, six?_** He shrugged casually. **_They don't care as long as they get their Christmas feast._**

 ** _Feast?_**

 ** _Yes, feast,_** he smiled. **_Lots of gifts and food. You see the big tree in the foyer?_**

 ** _Which one?_** Elizabeth asked, picturing the grand entrance of the Morrows' home with it's fabulous display of Christmas decorations.

 ** _The biggest one,_** Nicholas replied.

 ** _The tall one with all the presents?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Nicholas confirmed. **_That one is all theirs. The smaller one in the parlor is ours, and in case you didn't notice, it's pretty sparse underneath…... Speaking of which,_** he went to his desk and opened his wallet, pulling out a credit card and placed it in her hand, along with a kiss on her forehead.

 ** _Ohhh,? And what am I to do with this?_** Elizabeth teased.

 ** _I want you to be Santa's helper,_** he explained, planting another soft kiss, this time on her cheek. He smiled, all in an attempt to butter her up. **_Mom put me in charge, so now, I'm putting you in charge. Anything you want for you,_** Nicholas winked, **_and everything you see that any of the staff might like._** **_It doesn't have to be fancy, and maybe you can buy at least twenty gifts._**

 ** _Twenty?_** Elizabeth raised her brow.

 ** _Yes,_** Nicholas replied. **_Just cheerful, festive items that anyone would like. Have them all wrapped and delivered and then we can place them under the tree._**

Elizabeth eyed him saucily. ** _Is the gift for me a bribe? To play your elf? To take on your assigned tasks?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Nicholas chuckled.

He watched as Elizabeth walked to the bed, picked up a rubber band from the side table, and put her hair into a loose ponytail.

 ** _Has it always been this way,?_** she said, turning to face him.

 ** _Yes, it's kind of a tradition with us. Children and servants get the majority of gifts under the tree. By the time Regina and I were tweens, we stopped asking for toys. My parents made sure that we were given fun experiences instead of physical gifts that we'd forget about within a month. We'd usually take a trip somewhere. Dad would fly us off to Europe at the spur of the moment. Or to the Caribbean, or Hawaii if we wanted somewhere warm. So we let the servants have all the fun. It's kind of a free for all with them opening all the boxes. And then we give them their checks, their food, and send them on their merry way. On Christmas day, we usually have caterers, so our regular staff can rest. That's if we're home._** His eyes grew reflective. **_The last trip the four of us took together was to Bermuda. Dad surprised us the day after Christmas, with the tackiest dollar store Bermuda shorts wrapped up in boxes, and announced that we were going there. It rained the entire time, but we didn't care. We still managed to have fun._**

Elizabeth smiled, loving the warm look in his eyes whenever he reminisced about his childhood.

 ** _Alright, you've convinced me,_** she said as she moved towards him, pulling him in closer for a hug ** _._**

 ** _Later then?_**

Nicholas nodded. ** _I love you,_** he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. A sudden scratching sound on the bedroom door startled them. Nicholas eyed her knowingly, his eyes full of amusement.

 ** _Sounds like our child needs some attention._** He opened the door, and Vixen rushed in, her bushy tail wagging with excitement. She made her way straight to the bed in the center of the room and jumped up, her creamy gold fur flying.

 ** _What's is she chewing on?_** Elizabeth said, looking in horror as her eager jaws chomped down, a look of satisfaction on her face. After prying the soggy item from her mouth, they concluded that it was the tongue of her father in law's leather slippers. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and gave her pet a stern look, causing the dog to cover her eyes, as if in shame. Elizabeth shook her head. ** _Looks like I'll have another gift to add to the list…..._**

Two hours later, Elizabeth left Vixen in the hands of all her new servant friends and had Soames, Skye's chauffeur, drive her down the hill to Enid's home. She had first intended on walking down the curving road, but needed help with carrying some precious cargo, in the form of a huge dollhouse that she had bought for Enid's daughter Alexandra. The elegant car descended past the Patman's home and further down the hill to where they neared Fowler Crest.

Elizabeth looked around anxiously, thinking of Jessica. Scenarios entered her head, of what it would be like to see her again. Would she want to hug her or slap her? Should she instruct Soames to mow her sister down with the Bentley? Would they even talk? How would she find the words? She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't see the very inquisitive redhead who immediately recognized her, and, after failing to gain her attention with her frantic waving, went straight to her phone to broadcast to everyone that she was in town.

But Caroline didn't end it there. A mere announcement of the new Mrs Morrow's arrival was not worthy of the energy it took to lift the receiver. By the time she was done putting her new majestic mauve eye shadow on, word had spread that Elizabeth had ignored her completely and had perhaps become too big for the likes of her former friends…..

After hiding the gift and chatting with Enid's mother, the two friends made their way to the Valley Mall, and as they drove along the coast, Elizabeth's eyes were wide open, memories flooding her mind from the much loved sights of her home town and her former life. After several minutes of driving, they parked and entered the doors of the west wing and straight to the bridal shop where for the next hour, a trio of seamstresses nipped, tucked, pinned and cut whatever was necessary to ensure a perfect fit of Elizabeth's dress.

 ** _Enid, I love it,_** she said to her friend as she turned around in the mirror, getting an eyeful of the back of the flowing fabric. **_You made a great choice. And the color's perfect,_** she added, as she stared at the reflection of an overabundant rack of bright magenta frocks, and other hideous colors that would overwhelm her skin tone. As far as bridal dresses went, this one was certainly one of the prettier ones. It was a lightweight silk sleeveless Grecian style gown highlighted with tiny silver accents along the waist and shoulder straps, the pale mint color bringing out the green in her eyes. Half an hour later they left the boutique, promising to come back for the dress, and found themselves at Casey's Ice cream parlor, menus in their hands. Elizabeth ordered a double hot fudge sundae while Enid settled on the days' special, the raspberries and cream extravaganza.

 ** _I don't know what's wrong with me,_** Elizabeth said, a sudden feeling of queasiness at the pit of her stomach. She pushed the bowl away, after eating just three spoonfuls. **_I used to be able to eat this and still have room._** She pushed the uneaten scoops toward Enid who raised her spoon in appreciation.

 ** _Don't tell my Mom or grandmother,_** Enid smirked. **_They've banned me from eating sweets. I've gained enough weight as it is,_** she sighed. **_I'm bigger with this pregnancy. I chose the high waist to hide my belly, but I have gotten so much bigger since I first decided on my dress._**

 ** _You'll look fine,_** Elizabeth insisted. ** _More than fine. Wonderful,_** she smiled. The pregnancy glow had definitely touched her best friend. Her green eyes shone with happiness, and her curly hair looked thicker than usual.

 ** _It's going to be so obvious tomorrow. All the relatives who haven't seen me in a while…My grandmother disapproves, of me getting married while pregnant,_** Enid added, frowning ** _. She can't even bring herself to say the word!_**

 ** _How is she,? by the way,_** Elizabeth said cautiously, remembering the old woman who years ago had temporarily moved in with the Rollins' and did her best at making both mother and daughter miserable.

Enid shook her head, rolling her eyes. **_Don't even ask. She flew here from Chicago two weeks ago. She doesn't approve of Mom's boyfriend Richard…..remember him?_**

Elizabeth nodded.

 ** _Well, he sleeps over sometimes, and because of that, she's staying at a hotel instead of with my mother,_** Enid continued. ** _And she doesn't approve of me and Ray living together either. But, she comes by the house often enough, mostly to put a damper on all our plans. She's probably there now, driving Mom nuts. When Mom comes early in the morning, she usually isn't awake yet. So she makes my mother drive back to the valley and to the hotel to pick her up. I took this week off before the wedding so I could prepare. But that means I am stuck with her when Mom goes to work in the afternoon. When I should be relaxing and making the most of the greatest time in my life._**

Elizabeth nodded sympathetically ** _,_** remembering how the elderly woman had caused chaos in the Rollins' household after moving in temporarily with them. Both of their social lives had suffered because of the older woman's passive aggressive tactics.

 ** _And worst of all…_** Enid went on, **_well…..she hasn't said it, but I know she doesn't want my father there._**

 ** _He's really coming?_** Elizabeth queried, not wanting to sound doubtful.

 ** _He promised,_** Enid replied, her eyes full of hope. ** _I spoke to him just last night. My grandmother mutters something under her breath every time he calls or his name comes up….._**

They chatted on for half an hour and then left the parlor, roaming the rest of the mall. To Enid it felt just like before, like Elizabeth had never left, and she couldn't help but notice the attention that her best friend was on the receiving end of. It was just like old times, her pretty friend with her golden hair and slender figure never failed to capture admiring glances. Enid smiled to herself, remembering her past insecurities. But she had come into her own and no longer felt the the bud of jealousy that used to sprout in her heart whenever she felt like she was in Elizabeth's shadow.

 ** _What is it,?_** Elizabeth asked, noticing the thoughtful expression on her face.

 ** _I just remembered what it's like, walking around with you._**

 ** _Hmmm?_** Elizabeth said, distracted as they neared Foxy Mama, one of Jessica's favorite stores. They passed by and Elizabeth glanced at the window displays. Some of the outfits would make a stripper blush! As they entered the east wing, Elizabeth marveled at the decor, remembering the renovations and the expansion that her mother had a hand in years before. She looked proudly at the domed skylights and series of small Cuban tiled fountains, knowing that a lot of the work was Alice's innovative designs.

 ** _I need to go in there,_** Enid said suddenly, motioning with her chin towards the malls' branch of the massage parlor she worked at. **_Just need to finalize things before we go on our honeymoon,_** she added, before they stopped in front of Tender Hands Spa.

 ** _OK, meet me at the book store,_** Elizabeth replied, as she spotted what used to be one of her favorite places. She walked away from Enid and into the store, traipsing through the wooden aisles with their familiar scent of fresh paper. Her face lit up at the sight of some familiar faces, the friendly staff she remembered, the old nook where she would sit and read quietly. The store's manager had allowed it, because she'd always end up making a purchase, and she was unlike the unruly kids who would go through the comics and tabloid sections leaving a mess in their wake.

A fresh wave of nostalgia hit her as she moved along the classics, romances, mysteries, the young adult section, where she had spent so much time and much of her allowance. After looking through the holiday's best sellers section, she found herself in front of the periodical racks, where her very image greeted her on the cover of Net Dreams. Yet, it wasn't her. It was Jessica, the ever present glint of sassy intrigue in her aqua eyes.

" ** _Jessica Wilkins' Holiday Cheer!"_** read the headline. The bottom of the glossy paper promised an insider's view of " ** _What the Hottest Basketball Wife is Wearing Next Season"… "And How she Supports her Man"….._**

Elizabeth stood transfixed, her mind warring with itself, her emotions fluid and coursing in all directions. Mesmerized, her hand inched towards the magazine, her curiosity getting the better of her.

 ** _Is that you,?_** a voice startled her from behind, breaking the spell. **_Mrs Todd Wilkins?_** Elizabeth turned around to face the shaggy brows and hooded grey eyes of an elderly man ogling at her from behind his thick glasses. **_You're even more beautiful in person._**

 ** _No!_** Elizabeth almost shouted, caught off guard. She forced back a scowl. _Lighten up Elizabeth,!_ she scolded herself at seeing his expression. It was an innocent question from a harmless old man.

 ** _Not at all,_** she softened her tone, seeing that he was taken aback by her response. **_I'm not Mrs Todd Wilkins,_** she said, her voice more gentle.

 ** _Are you sure?_** He peered closely at her, adjusting his wired frames. **_Well, you're just as pretty as she is,_** he went on, obviously not believing her denial. **_If only I was ten years younger,_** he winked suggestively, causing her irritation to evaporate. **_Todd Wilkins would have some competition._**

 ** _Oh believe me, there is no competition,_** Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. **_I bet you're twice the man that Todd is,_** she winked flirtatiously in return, as she waved and walked away.

At the moment, Enid entered the store, and they made their way to Lytton and Brown, where the Christmas shopping awaited…. After choosing several handfuls from the store's most requested gifts section, Elizabeth selected various rolls of gift wrap and gave the clerks delivery instructions. As she moved along, her Christmas spirit came alive, her encounter with Jessica's face, although a mere image, was forgotten. She and Enid roamed through the womns' designer section, and while Enid bemoaned not being able to wear any of the eye catching holiday frocks, she spotted an apple green skirt, made with the softest, shiniest charmeuse. Elizabeth glanced at the price tag and thought it was a bit steep, but, as she ran her hand along the irresistible coolness of the silk fabric, she decided to indulge herself. A new pair of leather slippers for her father in law and a set of silly, humorous, holiday sweaters completed her shopping for the day…..

* * *

 _I hate this,!_ Jessica fumed, as she slammed down the phone. The receiver dropped from the cradle and she picked it up, slamming it again, keeping her hand on it this time. After five seconds of silence, it started ringing, along with the several others within the lofted warehouse's walls.

Jessica gave it an evil look and flipped her hair behind her ear. Usually, she loved the phone. Chatting on the phone had always been one of her favorite pastimes. She had been on hold for almost ten minutes, trying to confirm if Yohanna Baynes, one of LA's most conceited and notorious models had gotten out of bed and was on her way.

At over six feet with bulging blue eyes, and a pointy beak of a nose, Jessica thought she resembled an emu, but the photographers loved her rail thin frame and never ending legs. Yohanna was overly demanding with a rotten attitude, but since being discovered at thirteen, she had everyone convinced that she was the greatest gift to the fashion industry.

Grace Fowler had insisted on having her walk the runway for her Christmas show, and it was Jessica's job to make it happen. Which is what she had been doing all morning. Or…. trying to anyway. Her lovely face turned into a frown. _I need my own assistant. No, what I really need is a new job! Good thing I already have one lined up,_ she smiled to herself. _Soon I won't be doing this..._

Jessica reminisced about when she first started working for Lila's mother. She had been caught up with the glamour, the parties, the lifestyle. Those she still enjoyed, but the background work that necessitated the support of the industry was wearing on her nerves. And on her time. Time was precious. Especially when you were destined to become a big star on a nighttime soap!

Jessica smirked inwardly, her blue green eyes dreamy. She used to thrive on the flurry of activity and the fast pace of planning fashion shows. But now it all seemed a blur of boredom. Selecting accessories, setting up meetings with production staff, looking at sketches, contacting the textile mills to see if they could up production, and worst of all, making sure the models got their lazy, entitled egos on the catwalk,…. she had had enough!

The models were the only ones who were having fun! She looked around the room, half naked young women everywhere, seamstresses surrounding them with pins, needles and measuring tape. Makeup artists ran around chasing them, colors and brushes in hand, powders and polish spilling on temporary counter tops. It was a huge production, and all the participants had one thing in common. And that was the intention to increase Jessica's wretched workload!

She spotted Yasmine Hawkes, who made last weeks cover of Tout Bagay magazine getting her hair curled. Jessica glanced at the calender above her head. December twentieth. Five days before Christmas and she hadn't even finished her shopping yet.

 _Although,_ Jessica sighed, _the sales at Bibi's and Lisettes were_ less than thrilling.

She just couldn't muster her usual enthusiasm for hitting the mall. She had been moodier than usual in the past few days, preoccupied with thoughts of Enid's wedding. As of yesterday, she knew Elizabeth was in town, and less than a mile away from her, living it up in the Morrow's mansion and refusing to acknowledge her existence. She had by chance spotted her yesterday in the early afternoon, out by Enid's pool, and from a distance Jessica had made her out, her gold hair glinting in the sun, the shade could be no one else's. Except her own.

With her heart beating fiercely, Jessica had raised herself up in her lounge chair , unable to stop staring, until a small child came and pulled her sister inside.

 _She's doing it on purpose!_ Jessica had fumed. _Deliberately_ _going outside_ _, knowing that I live next door! And then not having the decency to stop by and apologize and beg my forgiveness! Well, I'll ignore her too! I don't care what Mom says!_ She envisioned Alice, who had been subtly hinting at a truce all month, and Jessica knew her mother was up to something...

The phone rang suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. Jessica picked it up and slammed it down again. Whoever it was would have to try another line. She grabbed the receiver and her fingers moved to the dial, where she punched in the number for Yohanna's agent. She rolled her eyes at the tenth ring, deciding to give up at the fifteenth.

 ** _No, I won't be staying, I have a wedding in Sweet Valley,_** a passing voice announced. Jessica's ears perked up at the conversation. A mousy looking blonde woman with the most annoying nasally tone, and too many rings on her fingers was chatting with Delores, one of the display assistants. **_He's a cosmetic surgeon. He did a little work on me, and let's just say, the man is a genius._**

 ** _Seriously Myra? I didn't know you had anything done,_** Delores answered.

 ** _Well, that's just the whole point isn't it? He's one of the best plastic surgeons on the west coast._**

At her words, Jessica took closer notice, putting two and two together.

 _Is everyone going to that stupid wedding except me,?_ she huffed in irritation _._ Even Amy had gotten on the guest list, and only because Enid had invited Ken Matthews.

 ** _I met him in Vegas at a conference earlier this year, and promised to do his fiancees hair,_** Myra continued. She looked at the clock on the wall. **_How much of a drive is it? I've been to Palisades, but not Sweet Valley. I'm a little nervous about beating the traffic. I want to be there around eleven._**

 ** _Not that far, about an hour south of here. If you leave now, you'll get there in plenty of time,_** Delores assured her.

At the corner of her eye, Jessica spotted Stuart, Grace's geeky right hand man approaching her direction. She was in no mood for his presence or his predictable annoying questions about the schedule. Or anything else for that matter. She got up from her desk and moved towards the back of the of the cubicle and out the door to the hallway. Motor mouth Myra was on the end of a short line for the ladies' room, but it didn't seem to matter with the way she squirmed, moving up and down, obviously in discomfort as a flurry of bodies moved back and forth. Jessica walked close to her, and smiled, her face laced with saccharine.

 ** _Why don't you just use the one upstairs,?_** she suggested, her voice low.

 ** _There's more upstairs?_** Myra queried, her voice hopeful. She frowned at the two women ahead of her. ** _I have to go so bad. Why did I have all that soda. Where exactly?_**

 ** _Oh, it's on the fifth floor._** Jessica motioned with her chin. ** _Just take the elevator up and go to the right. It's the second door down the hallway. A lot nicer and cleaner than this one._**

 ** _Thanks so much, you're a life saver…uhhhhh?…_**

 ** _Jennifer,_** Jessica smiled, answering her intended question.

 ** _Thanks so much Jennifer!_** Myra gushed, as she practically ran, her voice relieved.

She watched with satisfaction as Myra scurried along and into the open elevator, her bladder obviously tormenting her. She bit her lip and walked towards the stage area in the front, hoping the crew were ready with the final design for the lighting sequence.

Jessica grinned, smug at her good deed for the day. She had indeed, sent Myra to the nicest bathroom.

 _It's just too bad the door gets stuck and the buildings' superintendent hasn't had a chance to fix it yet…..._


End file.
